Sublimation
by sfiddy
Summary: Jacob and Bella fall in love, delaying the phase, but the pack has to fight the danger lurking in shadow. Bella finds the strength to grow, and mends the damage done to her relationship with Charlie. Wolf-centric, Cullen friendly. Rated for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_If this is your first viewing of Sublimation, please don't just read Chapter 1 and dismiss it if you were expecting drama and lemons right away. This is a story about more than just one relationship and, I hope, far more interesting. _

_I'd like to give a huge, huge thank you to the wonderful Diamondheart for reading and beta'ing this little story. She's the author of the award-winning Moonshadow and other stories._

* * *

_Based on the characters and world created and owned by Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended, this story was written strictly for entertainment purposes._

Bella Jacob ch 1

Bella

_Nightmare. Sheer nightmare. If this pissing contest goes on much longer I'm going to go get rulers and they can settle this the way they obviously want to. At least the movie sucks, which just rounds this peachy night right out. _

Their hands just sat there at attention on the armrests, the open palms a declaration of war, seeking territory and ready to stake a claim. They stayed that way for most of the movie until Mike, a bit green around the gills, retreated his forces and tucked his arms deep into his ribcage taking a posture that reminded me of myself when my chest was being flayed apart by the cold razor blades embedded there. About an hour or so into the waste of film known as the movie, Mike abruptly stood and lurched toward the exit. Jake started laughing as I stood to follow Mike out.

"Bells, you sure can pick a winner!" Jake's tone was teasing but had weight.

"Are you referring to the movie? Or Mike?" I may not like Mike much, and he wasn't a bad guy: just annoyingly persistent and unable to take a hint.

"Maybe," Jake replied enigmatically.

"We need to check on him. He looked bad, Jake."

"Okay, let's go check on Shirley." Jake's teasing tone was restored and we walked out of the dark theater, leaving the ludicrous bloodbath of a movie behind. I want that hour of my life back.

Mike was nowhere in the lobby, but our searching tipped off a kid sweeping up in the lobby who pointed us toward the nearest men's room. I sat on the bench outside while Jake walked toward the open angled entrance. He was about to venture in when the unmistakable sound of violent purging echoed out of the concrete lined bathroom. Jake paused, let out a sigh andlooked at me with a very disturbed expression.

"Please, Jake! He came with us!" I pleaded.

He took a deep breath, let it out and walked in.

A few minutes later, Jake came back out, chuckling a little and grinning.

"Suzie is going to be a little while. I'm not putting him in my car until his system is empty. Seriously, who eats like that when they're coming down with a stomach bug?" He flopped down next to me and held my hand. We just sat quietly, trying not to hear Mike's struggle against himself. I closed my eyes a few moments and wondered how Mike ended up with us in the first place. Why had I been so insistent that others come with us? Would it have been so bad to just have come with Jake? It's what he wanted anyway. Was it what I wanted?

Jake was so natural to be with; why couldn't I just be okay with it? I had no good answer anymore.

Things had changed since that day I had impulsively shown up at the Blacks' house with the bikes. What had started as a diversion had become something like an obsession, and maybe it still was, but now I genuinely looked forward to sitting in the garage just watching Jake work. He didn't demand conversation, happy to chat at me or describe what he was doing while I just sat there or looked at his collection of tools, sipping the warm soda he would hand me.

I'd been doing marginally better: I was able to eat a little and while I still slept like crap, I did get some sleep in before the screaming nightmares began. At least I no longer unconsciously sought death; at one point Charlie had become aware that I was failing to dress warmly enough for winter when my neglected skin cracked and bled from the bitter winds. He started leaving later for work and putting my jacket and gloves on me with a certain determined grimness.

"Hey, Bells? You okay?" Jake nudged my shoulder with his and gave my hand a little squeeze. I opened my eyes and his brows were knit together, eyes full of worry.

"Yeah, fine, just zoned out for a sec there. Sorry"

"What were you thinking about? Anything you can tell me about?"

I thought about it. What do I say? Am I honest and tell him? Or do I lie and feel like crap? Could I possibly deserve him, or would I be condemning him to go down in flames with me? Can I split the difference?

"I was just thinking about the bikes. Are you going to be working on them tomorrow?" I tried to sound light but interested.

Jake looked at me speculatively before responding. "Maybe, but I might have another idea. What do you say to a picnic on the beach? To kick off Spring Break?"

"I'll bring you a cooler packed with lunch. Sound good?"

"Sounds great!"

I reached over to pat his shoulder, perhaps letting my hand linger a beat longer than just a friend would. It was a little thing, but it was seismic for me. Jake sensed the shift, but didn't push. But then...

"Jake, you're burning up! Are you getting sick, too?" My hand felt like I'd brushed it against a stove.

"Bells, I've never been better..." He started to lean toward me.

Right then, Mike came stumbling out of the bathroom. He looked awful and just staggered toward the bench where we were sitting. I hopped up, leaving Jake hanging and looking a little annoyed.

"God, Mike! Are you okay? Do you need to go home or the hospital?" I put my hand on his elbow, more for moral support than stability because there was no way I could really support him. I glanced over and saw Jake striding from the concession stand, having requested a large popcorn bucket from a horrified looking kid overfilling a soda cup at the sight of Mike.

"Um kay. Uhhhgh. Juss get me home?" Mike mumbled out at us. He could barely get his eyes halfway open and was pale and sweaty looking. His hair and collars were wet from splashing water on his face repeatedly.

"C'mon. Let's get to the car. Here..." Jake said with a fair amount of compassion considering how much Mike annoyed him. As Jake handed Mike the bucket he gave him a significant look.

"Dude, the car may not be much, but I just rebuilt it and I don't want to strip down the whole interior. Keep the bucket close." Mike nodded and dry heaved into a bush. Jake sighed with a touch of defeat and unlocked Mike's door, helping him in.

Jake and I piled in, bracing ourselves for a potentially rough ride back to Forks. Mike laid down in the backseat and hugged the bucket. He dozed off after only a few blocks, leaving Jake and me to chat.

"So, how was your evening?" Jake prompted sarcastically, reaching to hold my hand again. "Jeez Bells, are you cold? Your hand is frigid! At least... is that a scar? The one you got in Phoenix?" His brows knit again, asking me.

"Yeah. There's, uh, something up with the circulation now. My hand got really cut up." I tried to sound sure of my answer.

"Well, it looks like it's sore, too. Have you had it looked at lately?"

"No, it feels fine. It's just a deep scar is all." That happens to be partially vampiric tissue grafted on my human body. Nothing at all to concern yourself with. I shoved my hand deep in the pocket of my hoodie and wondered if I would ever be able to explain what really happened in Phoenix to anyone.

We drove in silence the rest of the way to Mike's house, Jake respecting my aversion to car stereos and music in general. I may be in the midst of stitching my flayed soul, but there are some things that still hurt too damn much.

As soon as Mike's mom saw Jake giving Mike a hand out of the car, she burst out of the front door and immediately barraged us with questions about the evening and when he started getting ill. She started informing us of all the remedies and medications she'd be subjecting Mike to in the next 10 minutes. Poor Mike. At least she didn't call him her baby. He was tottering on the brink and that might have just killed him. As it was she fluttered about him and thanked us for bringing him home quickly, looking after him, and being such good friends. We watched in stunned silence as she looped Mike's arm over her shoulders and half assisted, half-dragged him into the house.

Jake and I loaded ourselves back in the Rabbit, still shocked at the whirlwind we had just witnessed.

"Can we now?" (He) he whispered with a completely straight face after I closed my door.

"Not yet," I admonished.

We pulled out of the driveway and got halfway down the street.

"Now?" he asked, his mouth twitching.

"Not yet!"

We puttered up to the stop sign at the end of Mike's street. Jake sighed and turned to face me, his eyes pleading and sparkling.

"Now?"

"NOW!"

We both burst into teary eyed laughter, incapable of wiping the completely awful vision of Mike's mother, like a bad sitcom mom, flitting about her green faced and embarrassed son. The poor guy had hoped to lay claim to a new girlfriend and instead got thwarted romantically and covered in vomit in the same half hour. Not to mention subjected to a god awful waste of screen time and fussed over by his mother. Not that Mrs. Newton was a bad lady or boss for that matter, but the mental image of her doing her mama-bear act was just priceless.

"Wow, Bells, and to think I felt kind of bad for him at the theater! He's about to get fed half a bottle of pepto followed by an alka seltzer-chicken soup cocktail! I feel like nominating him for sainthood!"

"If I think about that too hard, I think I'm going to need that bucket!" The descriptions of the family remedies was more than my ears could take.

"Well, we can laugh now, we've got a good chance of catching that crap, so we'd better watch it. Besides, the first bonfire of Spring Break is tomorrow night. You wanna come after we picnic? That is if you aren't vomiting?"

He caught me off guard there. So far nearly every time we'd been around each other had been kept to the garage, the dinner table, beach or textbook. Nothing we had done was really social or known to anyone but his couple of close friends. Granted, word could be out. La Push was a fishbowl and everyone knew everyone else, but maybe since I was just an outsider I'd slip through the cracks.

"Uh, who'll be there?"

"Well, Quil, Embry, and a bunch of the other guys from school. Some kids from Forks usually show up and it turns into a regular party." His voice lowered a bit. "Sam and his guys will probably be there, especially if I am. They've been…watching me. It kinda freaks me out. I'd really like it if you came, I'd have someone to talk to who was outside of it." Jake squirmed his shoulders almost as if a chill had overcome him.

How could someone do this to him? Over the past few weeks, ever since we saw them at the cliffs, they had given Jake these annoying looks, watching him over their shoulders.

I whispered, "Of course I'll go. That really sucks, Jake. I'm sorry"

He took the car out of park, laughter having robbed him earlier of the ability to control the car. Laughter that had been sucked out of the car at the mention of Sam. Jake was subdued, but after a few minutes his mood lightened as we approached my house.

It was still fairly early, so Charlie would be pretty happy. Then again, I was out, and I was out with Jake. He would probably have allowed us some leeway. The lights were still on in a few parts of the house, so he was still up and moving around.

"Um, I'd say thanks for a great, fun evening but..."

Jake cut me off with a rumble of deep wonderful laughter. I couldn't remember when his voice had gotten so deep. I could practically feel his laugh in my own chest.

"Don't worry Bells, if everything went to plan, it wouldn't be us, would it?"

"Sure, sure. But at least this time I wasn't the one who might need medical attention, right?" Jake gave me a look of mock disapproval before rolling his eyes at me good-naturedly, snorting agreement. We both snickered at the memory of my last round of stitches and fell into easy silence.

We got out of the car and he walked me up toward the house. His hand came to mine in a motion that was as natural for him as breathing, but still always amazed me with the casual affection it implied. I wasn't sure even now what I thought of that.

Jake slowed his pace and turned to face me.

"So, Bells. I can pick you up tomorrow afternoon. It's no trouble." He shifted his weight slightly from one foot to the other. Was Jake actually nervous about asking me this?

"It's okay, I can drive myself." I hastily reassured him.

"Well, the bonfire might go late, and your dad might prefer if you weren't driving."

A light bulb moment. "Jake, I do believe you're… being a bit bashful! Are you asking me on a date?" Was I okay with this? The empty space inside me protested a little bit but somehow was not screaming.

"Uh, maybe." His face took on an undeniable pinkish hue even in the glaring yard light as he looked down at me through his eyelashes, wincing a little at being called out.

I felt the corners of my mouth twitch into a half smile. He gave a toothy grin in return and squeezed my hand a little too hard.

"I'll pick you up around noon, okay? Pack a change of clothes, we sometimes play on the beach!"

"Okay."

He paused and let go of my hand, starting to turn toward the car. Then he turned back and gave me a big bear hug and spun me around. I swear I could feel my ribcage compress and my inner organs jockeying for position in whatever space was left.

"Can't. Breathe!"

"Sorry Bells! I'll see you tomorrow!"

He hopped back to the car and fired up the engine. As he left the driveway he waved enthusiastically and I felt my face open almost painfully in the first real, genuine big smile I'd had in months. I waved back a little before heading in the house. I announced my presence to Charlie by stumbling on the threshold on my way in.

"Bells? That you?" As if a burglar would be such a klutz

"Yep, Dad. It's me."

"Did you have a good time? How many kids went again? "

"It was just Mike, Jake, and me. Everyone else got sick. Actually Mike got sick during the movie so we left a little early. The movie stunk anyway."

Charlie followed me into the kitchen and I could feel his searching gaze on me as I hung up my jacket. He must have been satisfied with what her saw; his relaxation was almost palpable.

"You look nice, Bells. Better." He gave me a half smile that was pretty scarce these days and I felt a pang of guilt that my father's face had been so drawn and pained because of me.

" Um, thanks. Jake's picking me up for a picnic and then we're going to the bonfire tomorrow night."

"Sounds like fun, but don't you have work tomorrow?"

_Oh crap_. I wasn't scheduled to work until Sunday, but now with Mike sick all bets might be off.

"I need to call Mrs. Newton. She might be short tomorrow."

"Don't stay up late, tomorrow might be busy. I'm meeting Billy to watch the basketball playoffs and maybe some hockey if there's anything good. We might drop by the bonfire early for a burger." This was a heads up somewhere in there, but I think it had more to do with the wilder guys than me.

As luck would have it, Mrs. Newton did need me in the morning, but only for a couple hours to open. After that they'd only be one hand short, so they'd be busy, but not swamped. The big season was starting and since some of her old employees were in college now, and back in town for the break, she was trying to offer a few shifts so they could make a little money. It meant I was going with only this and one other shift all break long, but I guess it was a pretty nice gesture. One I may have to remember now that my plans seemed to have changed.

I showered to get the last memories of Mike's unfortunate moments out of my senses and slid into bed.

And into my usual batch of nightmares. There was vengeance in them tonight, my chest cracking open and filling with ice that burned my lungs and seared the insides of my ribs. I awoke screaming just once though. I lay on my side, with images of Him pinging in me. Sometimes sad, topaz-eyed, gently abandoning me to my fate and watching with soft pity as my limbs started to painfully frost over among the leaves and moss I was laying on. I was moldering, moss and slime putrefying my body that had become too stiff to move and knock it off in protest. I was a frigid and hardened feature on the forest floor, screaming silently in anguish.

Other times he was red eyed, the stuff of nightmares, like James. He stood there while my bones cracked and I was engulfed by the fire of James's venom. I begged him to help me, to take away the pain, to come back and say it was all a mistake. But he just smiled and watched as my leg broke, blood pouring from my mouth threatening to drown out my screams of pain and agony, pleading for him. His eyes just flared red, perfect teeth glinting.

Then he would lunge.

And I would scream, and wake.

This night it was his annoyance that seeped through. He was jealous and cold, an uncomfortable edge to his features. He was watching me. What right he had, I don't know, but I would have done anything to have him smile and murmur his love in my dreams, sit at the piano and play my lullaby and hold me in the cool marble of his embrace while I slept.

When I finally deemed it late enough to get up without Charlie asking too many questions, I dragged myself out and drank a big glass of OJ to clear my head. I dressed for work and made my dad some breakfast. Charlie was mostly quiet at as he ate, no doubt owing to my nocturnal screaming. He never quite knew how to deal with that.

I finished getting ready to go, and headed to work with my keys in hand, prepared for the drudgery of opening up the store. It wasn't hard or taxing like dealing with customers and actually was kind of nice to just ratchet through the checklist without having others around. After remarking some specialty basketball pants that weren't moving I was joined by Mrs. Newton, who looked a bit tired and worn at the edges.

"Good morning, Mrs. Newton. How's Mike feeling? Is he okay?"

"Hi Bella. Mike had a rough night, but he's finally sleeping instead of zoning in and out between trips to the toilet. I think the worst is over and now he just needs to rest." I made a face thinking about having a rough night. All my nights were rough. She frowned a little and eyed me.

"Are _you_ feeling okay, Bella?" Her concern was genuine. She really was a nice lady and worked very hard. I really respected that. I felt a little guilty about my answer.

"Yeah, I actually feel fine. I'm sorry about Mike, but I'm glad to hear he's resting." I stopped just short of offering a visit when he was better. Mike may be a nice guy, but a little easy to encourage.

"Well, maybe when he's better you might want to drop by? Lift his spirits a bit?" The buoyancy in her voice was reminding me of her son.

_Damn._

"Maybe!" I gave the noncommittal answer with enthusiasm and prayed she'd forget.

The next two hours slipped by and I was soon punching out. I drove home and started a shower, determined to shake off the nightmares a second time. I threw a daybag together while the water heated up, dove through the shower and dried my hair into soft waves. I yanked on some jeans and dressed in light layers.

I had some fruit, a half dozen sandwiches, a bag of chips, water and juice packed and was about to start glancing out the window for Jake's car when there was a swift rap on the door.

"Hey Bells! It's me!"

"Come on in Jake! I'm packing food!"

The door flew open and Jake wrapped me up in another lung constricting hug. I let out a grunt and he loosened his grip, my vertebrae shifting back into place.

"Sorry Bella. So, where's the food?"

"Well, I'm glad to see I still rank above food. Jake, really! How much are you eating these days?"

"Uh, every two or three hours, actually. Dad says I'm just growing fast, but it's kind of ridiculous."

"Well, then. When did you last eat? I don't want to stunt your growth before we break out the picnic!"

Jake looked sheepish, but there was no mistaking where he was going.

"It's 12:15 now, so it's been about three hours. I'm sorry, I just need a little snack before we go. You mind?" He looked down as he said it.

I reached into the fridge and pulled out a plastic container with sliced meatloaf piled on mashed potatoes. Jake's eyes popped.

"Bells, that looks like something you packed for Charlie. I won't eat his dinner!"

"Silly, he ate pizza last said he's eating at the bonfire tonight and besides, I'd have to throw this away tomorrow anyway. Three day limit on leftovers."

There was no telling Jake twice. As soon as I had the chill off the dish he inhaled it straight out of the microwave container I packed it in. He didn't even reach for ketchup, but his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he shoveled the rich meat into his mouth.

"God, Bells, that's good! Really took the edge off!" He grinned, patting his belly for emphasis.

"Okay, where to? Did you have a spot picked out for a picnic?"

He stalled for a second and cast his eyes down again.

"I was planning on taking you to a pretty clearing in the woods, but Dad doesn't want us going very far. He said there's something in the woods lately. He won't say, but Sam has been by more often lately. I swear they talk about stuff." Part of me wondered if they knew anything about the wandering nomad vampires. I almost laughed out loud.

"Okay, then. What's plan B, Jake?"

"Uh, the beach? Maybe find a spot away from where's they're setting up the bonfire?"

We headed out the door, Jake waiting on the bottom step for me as I locked up. I turned and found that his hand was extended toward me. I blinked a little, startled by the gesture until he looked down at the stairs, a corner of his mouth twitching into a half smile, half smirk.

"Your dad would kill me if you got banged up with me again." His voice was teasing, but I took his hand and allowed myself to be guided to the gravel driveway. He did not let go until he opened the door of the Rabbit for me.

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed this. This is my first fic, and I'm having a blast writing it. Please go read anything by Diamondheart and leave her a nice review, then consider leaving me one!

Thanks so much for reading!

sfiddy


	2. Chapter 2

_Again, this is a piece of fanfic, I don't own anything. _

_Another happy happy, joy joy thanks to Diamondheart, without whom you would be subjected to my mixed metaphors and barren dialogue._

* * *

Bella POV

Jake piled our stuff into the Rabbit and we headed toward La Push. It was such a nice drive through the woods and always helped me relax, though the drive took quite a bit longer than the usual 15 minutes when Jake drove. I wasn't going to mention it; he'd probably just plead needing to tune up the Rabbit, stare at the road and turn as pink as his russet skin would allow.

We made the drive in relative quiet most of the way to La Push. A little piece of me couldn't help but wonder if his unusual lack of conversation had to do with the ever so subtle change that happened the day before and we were waiting to see if the waters were still in the same state today.

We got to the gravel of the First Beach parking lot and were delighted that no one was there yet. Jake grabbed the picnic basket out of the backseat of the car and then walked around to the trunk.

"What are you getting? Can I help?"

"Sure, Bells. I have some blankets and a radio back here. Just grab the blankets, I'll get everything else." He pulled out a smallish radio with a cd player and a couple disk cases and I hauled out the two heavy beach blankets; there was one softer blanket that clearly was meant to get wrapped around me later. Once the sun went down the air near the beach chilled very quickly. Being the scrawny thing that I was, I chilled quickly.

We walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes when I decided I needed to break the ice. Jake had been sneaking glances at me, and I think he just wanted me to talk first. Or maybe he just wanted me to _talk_. Only recently had I rediscovered my voice and frankly, it was so underused I had sounded gravely until just these past two weeks.

"So, Jake. I had a really nice time last night. Really nice." My awkward conversation starter at least got the right idea across.

"So, a nice time for you involves a little splash of vomit in the car? Remind me to aim low from now on, Bells!" Jake's face had split into a wide and warm grin, the teasing drawing a smile from me as well.

I did give him a mock-exasperated eye-roll, though.

"Come on, you know what I meant. I meant after... last night. That was nice. It felt... like... I don't know. Just..." I stumbled over my words and regretted trying to describe my feelings. My face started getting warm.

"Nice? I swear Bells, if you say that again I'll have to turn in my guy card. You reserve that word for your grandmother's flowers or the neighbor's zucchini bread. With me you should be saying things like heart-pounding, swoon-worthy, or faint-inducing." Jake wiggled his eyebrows a little implying he had other terms he'd like applied.

I laughed a little. It still felt foreign. Laughing was an oddity for me, last night's outburst being a dispiritingly rare occurrence.

"Oh, Bells." Jake sighed. "If I could bottle that sound I would."

I stopped walking, slightly shocked at this intimate insight. The icy gap in my chest throbbed slightly at the on-going shifts in our friendship. Was this really okay? Was this more than Nice?

Jake paused, turning after taking a few steps past where I had stopped. He turned his head slowly before turning his body to face me fully. He set the radio and picnic basket down and took measured steps toward me. He stepped into my space and folded me lightly into his warmth, leaning his head down to nuzzle against the top of my head.

We stood like this for a few moments before Jacob spoke next to my ear in a soft and slightly husky voice, his breath just brushing the sensitive skin there.

"Bella, when I told you I was here for you, I meant it. I care more about you than…than anything. Your laugh has become the most wonderful sound to me, and I'll do whatever it takes to make you smile again."

He leaned back slightly and brushed his lips against my forehead before picking up the blankets I'd dropped and retrieving the basket and radio.

"Not much further, Bells; you see the big log?"

I nodded.

"That's where we're going."

Another nod.

After Jake laid out the blankets and set out a few of the picnic dishes I knelt down on the blanket and placed a hand on his arm to stop his fussing with the picnic.

He turned his head to me slowly again. His sweet dark eyes met mine and burned with feeling.

"Jake... thank you." I whispered.

"For what, Bella? For telling you the truth?"

"Yes."

He reached out and took my hands. Our eyes never broke contact as we both leaned slightly forward toward each other. My chest throbbed, but from the strengthening beat of my own heart. Our lips were just grazing and I could feel Jake's breath hitch as emotion overtook him and he shifted his weight to move closer to me, holding my hands tightly...

"OUCH!!!"

"What?!? I'm sorry Bella? Did I hurt you??"

"My h-hand. It's okay, really" I protectively covered the cold, silvery and slightly raised mark on the back of my hand that, under the pressure of Jake's touch, had stabbed with a sharp and burning pain, briefly knocking the air from my lungs.

Jake looked at me searchingly but didn't push it. Giving my hands a light pat, he grabbed the handles of the picnic basket. I was grateful for his efforts to lighten the mood. No way I was getting into that with him.

"What do you say I sample the goods and let you know if it's safe?" He already had his first sandwich unwrapped and hoisted halfway to his mouth. His first bite took at least a third of the sandwich down and he chewed appreciatively.

"That one is ham salad. I had a leftover hunk of meat from a ham I made a few days ago. Charlie is a bit hammed out so I figured you could be my next victim." I smiled. He was the only guy who was thrilled with 3 day old and twice refurbished leftovers. Likely a side effect of growing up on the rez.

"First of all, I am more than happy to help you clear out your refrigerator, and second, I am the only hunk of meat you should discuss in the future." I narrowed my eyes at him a bit for that comment, but smiled anyway in spite of myself. None of the boys at my school ever had as sharp a comeback, and HE never teased in so familiar a way. It was... nice. Ugh.

His mischievous smirk made my half smile open up a bit and a little giggle rise in me. It wasn't much of one, but it was real. And it made my chest contract painfully over the barbed wire nudging my lungs. My breath caught for a split second and I coughed to cover it.

God! Would I ever just be happy without being punished?

Billy POV

The tall shirtless man paced on the ground in front of me. His frustration was tangible. It was understandable, but the cause was simply too close to home for me. I just wanted a little more time.

"It's got to be done. We need him and it's so close. I don't understand why it just won't happen!" He was too controlled to yell. He was too governed to lose it, but the restraint he'd had to call upon of late had worn his self command paper thin.

"He's been happy lately, Sam. Happier than I've seen in a very long time. It's keeping him from the anger and the sense of threat that he should be feeling. It's like it's frozen."

"Exactly! The whole process, it's locked and we've got to give it a push. There could be more of…_them_ coming any day."

I knew exactly what that meant. I couldn't bear to see it done, though. Not the actual event, which would be bad enough, but the change in the rest of my son's life. He would be a powerful one, a leader even, but he would be a slave to it and those he protected. Other things might change, too. Things that would break not just his heart, but the girl's, and possibly others, too. And she was just beginning to get better. He might even have to break away from her forever against his will, just to serve. It could break her completely, along with my best friend.

I looked very hard at the young man before me. He was subject to my will and that of my peers. There may be an elected chief now, and that schmuck could deal with the state and federal authorities, argue our unconventional land use, moderate our subsistence programs and make sure there was funding for the adult literacy programs and troubled youth outreach. But when it came to tradition and our secrets, the Council of Elders reigned supreme. Some of the old folk in La Push paid no attention to the elected chief at all. Old Quil had never even been to an official tribal meeting, preferring the bonfires, coffee tables and Council meetings to get news and business done.

I knew he was right of course. I had noticed the changes for months. He was huge now, though sure to get bigger, and he'd been filling out his frame with the muscle of a man and losing the softness of boyhood. Were it not for that sweet girl coming into (or back into) his life after the very soul had been drained from her by the Cullen boy, he would have changed weeks - if not months – ago.

But he was a mechanic, and he loved to fix things. He'd loved her for years before all this, and now she not only was here, but was choosing to spend her time with him; broken, but free. He had a project. The project was his life; she was swiftly becoming the most vital thing to him. School was all well and good, he passed just fine and was clearly on pace to graduate, but once he changed, so might those plans.

But the threat was there. The man before me had smelled it. His brothers smelled it. Hell, I could smell it if I tried. Three was simply not enough and they would need their true leader eventually. I had no choice. But I could beg for time. I could beg that my son's sweet smile and joyful eyes keep their sparkle before getting the hard edge of the one watching me. I decided.

"It's Saturday. It's the beginning of spring break. The activity has been constant but low for weeks. Give him this time. Let him have this break. On Friday you can start, but give him this week."

I felt my voice trail off and my eyes grew a touch moist.

"Give me this week. Let him stay just my son for this week."

Those hard eyes relaxed and for a moment I saw the understanding, sympathy, and warmth that men who knew things they'd rather not reflected there. He nodded.

"Of course, Billy. Friday."

"Thank you, Sam. Tell Paul and Jared."

"I will."

And with that I condemned my devoted son to slavery.

Jake POV

We ate and made small talk about school and her plans after graduation. She seemed a little lost when it came to that subject, but was thinking about either the school in Port Angeles or just some online courses.

"Jeez Bells, cutting it to the last second, don't you think? I figured you'd go to UW at the very least, if not go ivy league." She was so smart. Don't get me wrong, the idea of Bella staying close to home made me want to jump up and down like a cheerleader, but the potential she had simply wasn't going to get tapped at crappy little extension schools.

"Well, maybe I'd just do it for the junk classes, and transfer credits later. My plans, ah, have been changing. A lot."

"How so?"

Her eyes immediately went down and she made a slightly pained sounding cough. She mumbled and started looking at the CD cases.

"What? Bella, did you say something?"

"Um, I thought I was going to go to college with him." Oh. HIM. We never spoke of... Him. It so plainly caused her pain and made me feel like a jerk for ever bringing it up. He still consumed her at times, I swear. He made her hurt even now, six months later. Four of those months she had rarely left the house except for school and work. From my father's half of the phone conversations, it was clear that she just laid on her bed staring at nothing or did homework. She had the perfect exterior, good grades, neat and tidy, but was dead in every other way. Then she found the motorcycles.

That was the oddest thing, and so out of character, especially for the daughter of a cop. Charlie hated the things, and had declared more than once that if he could ban them from Forks, he would. So when Bella Swan showed up at my garage with not one, but two old but redeemable bikes, I knew something was going on. I chalked it up to getting back at the ex, and thanked God that she didn't chop off all her hair like a lot of girls did after a bad break up. I loved that hair, and I really loved that it was looking better these days now that Bella was eating better. It shone again and now in the mid day sun the reds and golds shimmering in the rich brown around her face and down her back were distracting.

"Transferring sounds like a decent plan later. I bet Charlie won't mind the company. And the cooking!" She smiled a bit at my obvious excitement about food. I could eat well, but lately it was a little _peculiar_. And alarming. Sue Clearwater said I was like a newborn, on a three hour feeding schedule. Some days two hour.

"Yeah, going local gives me some options, and they're less expensive than the bigger schools."

I let the conversation drop and I took the CD cases that she was still turning over in her hands. I knew she'd lost her taste for music, but she always overdid things, listening to complex and tortured piano pieces or massive compositions when music really was for fun and pleasure. So I brought an eclectic mix she could just rifle through and choose from. Some of it wasn't even mine, but dredged from the room my sisters shared and a few from friends.

"Pick one. We can chill out before we head back to help with the bonfire."

"Did you sign us up to help or something?"

"No, but everyone around here goes early for the cook-out and to talk. Lots of people go early if they can't stay long, and it's sort of like a community party, family reunion, and story time all rolled into one." The kids from Forks never really caught on to that part, just showing up for the party, but I wasn't going to mention it.

She took the stack of cases back and thoughtfully looked them over before choosing some Ray Charles. She handed me the CD and I set it in the player. The rowdy piano started hammering and I couldn't help but smile. Still in the comfort zone, but certainly far from the usual fare.

"Why Ray?" I really was curious. She didn't seem the type to play some crappy top 40 or just plain classic rock, but I didn't expect this. I was rather relieved, though: I may have brought the damn Enya CD, but I was beyond thankful she didn't pick it.

"It's good. And it's real. When a good artist makes a song about hurt, it makes you hurt, when it's happy, so are you. And when he talks about love, well, you can't help but agree with him." Her tone was a little sheepish. She'd thought about this, and had listened to it before.

"So, what else do you listen to? Have you listened to much lately at all?"

She grimaced a little, "Not much lately... but Charlie always used to have a classics station on, so I got used to that, and in Phoenix I heard my share of rock, punk, soul, country, and all the mixes in between. I tend to like things that don't make it on the radio much."

I went for broke.

"Classical?"

She winced.

Oops.

"Some." She dropped the conversation.

I wasn't going to pick it up. Not today. Not when we had finally made some progress and my lips still tingled from the light brush of hers – before I had to go and effing hurt her hand. Not when I still had a few more hours with her lit by the flickering light of a bonfire. Not when the night air would chill her and I would wrap my arms around her to keep out the cold. No way was I screwing that up.

Bella POV

"He…played, you know." I whispered; I wasn't sure Jake heard me, since he made no reaction to what I said. Two sensations warred in my chest: the ever-present, aching gap and the beating of my heart. After a few seconds he raised his eyes from where he had been fiddling with the CD cases and gazed steadily at me. His look was soft with empathy, but only that; he wasn't trying to sear my soul or peek into my head like HE always had. Funny how HIS failure to read my mind had always _me_ feel inadequate somehow.

Jacob's eyes showed only warmth, a warmth offered freely, without reservation or expectation.

I blinked first. And again, still not completely believing what I had said or Jacob's reaction. I expected … well I wasn't sure, but since everyone knew how bad I was for so long, I expected a told-you-so to start, or an interrogation about HIM and minutiae our relationship, or even a cold shoulder for mentioning an ex. I didn't expect the gentle response that demanded no follow up. He just leaned his elbows forward on his knees and looked at me, the cases left forgotten in a pile next to him.

Could I say more? Could I do this without revealing too much? Who would believe the grip HE had on me even now? I sat up and faced Jake, pulling my legs up a bit and crossing my ankles. I absentmindedly brushed a bit of sand off his knees and gathered my voice.

"He composed songs for me. A lullaby. It was..." my voice caught and in an instant Jake's arms were around me gently.

"You don't have to explain Bells. It's okay. Shhh, it's okay." His comforting voice repeated while I just sighed hard. Not quite crying, but far from calm. I didn't want to cry; I was broken enough.

After what must have been at least ten minutes I picked my head up from where I'd been resting it on his solid shoulder and he leaned his head against mine, his chin near the bridge of my nose. I imagined the remarkable picture we must have made. After a moment I allowed myself to relax; it occurred to me that this loose embrace was far more intimate than any hug I'd ever had, far more so than any contact HE had ever allowed. It was something I'd never had before.

The back of Jake's hand brushed my cheek, and I closed my eyes and leaned into the heat of his hand. Neither of us spoke. Leaning into his hand had brought me toward his chest slightly. My breath came a little quicker and I realized what I was thinking about... and going to do.

I opened my eyes partway and saw Jake's half closed eyes, his body moving forward, arms tightening to bring me nearer. I brought a hand up and wrapped my fingers around his bicep for balance. My eyes drifted closed again and I gave up thinking. I felt the warmth of Jake's face near me again and I tilted my head back. Tentatively, and slowly enough for me to pull away before real contact, Jake's soft and warm lips caressed against my cheek. I didn't pull away. I didn't wince. My heart pounded and my breathing sped through my nose and lips, mingling with the air Jake breathed too.

His lips moved closer to mine. One soft kiss after another overlapped on a trail to meet me. I turned my head to close the distance and stopped breathing entirely for a moment.

I'd felt cool marble that moved; never yielding to me as much as I wished it would, being wrought of a different substance than me. But the soft and heated flesh that moved against mine was a sensation that could not be constrained by the description of words. Jacob glided and caressed, he gave and did not ask for payment.

There had always been the awareness of risk with HIM, always the inflexible boundary: here and no farther. And always the knowledge that to be fully partnered to him meant death, in one form or other. As tempting as that apple of knowledge was, the fruit of that tree had been stripped away from me. Perhaps I should be thankful.

I gave back. I'm not an experienced kisser, but it wasn't my first either. It was, however, my first where I opened my mouth first and was accepted and not pushed away. We nipped lightly and explored each other for a few moments tentatively at first, then with growing confidence. A tiny sigh escaped me when Jake pulled back slightly, breathy and flushed. God, what must I look like?

He looked into my eyes and took a deep breath before letting out an awed, "Oh, wow!"

He was more eloquent than me. I just hummed in agreement, "Mmmmm."

A few precious seconds of looking into his eyes and I launched myself into his arms fully, moving my legs out of the way to eliminate any distance between us. His arms wrapped around me and I could feel his heartbeat -heartbeat- in counter tempo to my own. Jake was a pretty built (_very_ built) guy, but his tissue and sinew gave way when my body pressed against him, our torsos melding together rather than mine wrapping around or being forced to mold to his. And he was warm, hot really. Any chill I felt off the water was counteracted by him.

We broke apart and I was sure somehow that something solid was growing between us.

Maybe it wasn't new, maybe it had always been there, and... Just maybe it had always been right.

* * *

Please consider a review? And then run over and read lovely things by Diamondheart, Pavarti, Feathersmmmm, and Amanda Wilder.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

_Again- none of the characters belong to me. This is S. Meyer's creation. I'm doing my own thing. _

_Your response to this story has been humbling. Thanks so much. In return, you're getting the speedy upload of the last finished chapter today, and the rest is to be beta'd yet. So you'll have to wait a bit now. Hopefully this chapter can tide you over. You have Diamondheart to thank for the clarity and polish!_

* * *

Jake POV

The CD was in the midst of the wonderful song "You Don't Know Me" when the thought crossed my mind that maybe she was getting an idea of who I was and how much I cared... loved... her and had for a pretty long time. She was calming from her near breakdown when the song started and picked her head up and looked into my eyes and for the first time, there was something there, something I had looked for over the past several months. Something I was never convinced entirely certain I'd actually see. It wasn't so much desire or anything so obvious, but a redirection. Energy that had previously been pointed somewhere unknown, sucked out of her and leaving her hollow, was now coming to me. Maybe not all of it, but enough to tell me I wasn't making a mistake, or that the last two days were something other than what I thought they were. She was here, with me... all of her.

And then she tilted her head back, pulling me toward her with her hand on my arm. I've kissed girls before, even fooled around a bit, but nothing, and I mean nothing compares to getting to hold a girl when she is _there_ with _you_. And she _wants_ you to kiss her, isn't faking it, being coy, or teasing about it, but opens up to you and draws you in and _gives back_. A real fucking kiss.

She took my breath away.

Then she was in my arms and I held her as tight as I dared. I didn't want protests for air to ruin the moment, regardless of our need to get back to First Beach for the bonfire prep. When she finally leaned back we just smiled at each other. Her shyness was back slightly, but the smile was genuine and it was all for me.

"Jake... um... thank you."

Huh?

"What for? Shouldn't I be thanking you, or maybe worshipping the ground you walk on? Maybe jump up and down on the beach for about an hour until annoyed people in Japan ask me to stop making waves?" My voice was incredulous, but a little of me was curious as well as flattered. It's not every day a guy gets thanked for a kiss- much less from the girl of his dreams.

She looked down at her hands again, bit her lip a bit, and took a deep breath.

"Thank you for waiting for me. For helping me when I was beyond help. For being a friend when that was what I needed, and for being a little bit of a jerk when I deserved it." I started to protest, but she waved me off.

"No Jake. I kept thinking… awful things. I still do sometimes, and in my head I swear things are still a little off. Maybe I can explain more another time. It still hurts, but I don't want to feel _nothing_ anymore. I want to be myself again. I want to... care about things again."

Her voice caught a little and I almost dared to wonder if she wanted to say something more, but there was no way I'd push. She'd opened up so much already, more than I really dreamed. She was more than just a shell of herself finally, but there was something dark in there. If you don't know what you're up against, it's probably best not to poke it with a stick.

The breeze blew a little and flipped a curl across her eyes. I reached out and nudged it away and behind her ear. That little motion melted something in her and she gave me a little smile, her eyes crinkling just enough to betray the couple of tears that were hanging, too small to fall.

I looked her in her eyes, not wanting to break the moment and just said as quietly as I could, "I'm really glad, Bells."

Right around then we could start to hear distant chatter and the occasional whoop of raucous laughter characteristic of the start of a bonfire. The frisbees and footballs were likely flying by now and there would likely be more food getting set out. I was ashamed when my stomach rumbled again so soon at the thought of it, afraid that I would be insulting Bella's picnic, but she just laughed and offered to help pack up the containers while I got the blankets and radio.

We walked back to the First Beach main area and were quickly greeted by a handful of neighbors who dropped by for the grilling and to trade news. New moms discussed babies and shuffled around to examine newly exposed teeth or exclaim over their kid's latest trick, while bigger kids tossed the frisbees and the big guys chucked footballs and played mock tackle.

Then I saw them. My enthusiasm for the usual bonfire banter faded when I saw Sam, Paul, and Jared playing tackle football shirtless in what had to have been some damn cold water. They splashed through the breaking waves, going into all-out Hail Mary catches and taking hard hits from each other that made my teeth rattle just to watch. And they were watching me right back.

I felt Bella freeze next to me. She was looking, too, and had seen that we were being studied by the three of them. She turned her face up to me with a look of fierce concern.

"Why are they watching us? They're giving me the creeps." She shivered a little, leaning towards me and I put my arm around her shoulders, walking us toward the pile of wood where the fire would be soon.

"I don't know. They're always around lately, they pass by the garage when I work, they watch me at school, and you remember the day at the cliffs. I can't decide if they piss me off or not. Dad says they're doing some really important work on the rez, kind of like unofficial enforcement."

Bella's eyebrows twitched. "Enforcing what?"

"Some guy set up a meth lab and started selling. Apparently it took one visit from those three and not only did he leave, the lab was cleaned up before he took off. Dad says there have always been protectors in the Quileute, and that's what those three do."

Bella still looked confused. "Isn't that what the police are for? There's a rez patrol, isn't there?"

I had no answer, so I just shrugged. Bella sighed and laid her forehead against my shoulder lightly. My heart raced a little. She never offered this much contact in public before, generally shying away from making us seem more than friends. It also made me think I might get another one of those kisses tonight. My heart beat even harder.

I glanced back and saw the three huge guys standing in knee deep water in deep conversation. Sam gestured to Paul in my general direction and Paul was laughing a little. I felt a little flicker of heat in my belly, but Bella's hair swishing against my arm was enough to make me turn my attention back to finding a nice spot near the bonfire. After I ate of course.

I knew my dad would be telling stories early tonight, so I wanted to be in a good place to hear, and for Bella to hear frankly. She'd really love the stories and legends my dad can tell. I also wanted to be just far away enough that Charlie would not have a front row view of Bella with my arms wrapped around her as I planned on doing when the evening breeze blew. The night chill never bothered _me_, but Bella was sensitive to the cold.

The sun was just starting to set when Charlie came wheeling my dad over to the bonfire, which in 45 minutes had gone from woodpile to the cheerful center of activities. A smaller fire was built upwind of the larger fire for kids to toast marshmallows, and parents hastily broke squares of chocolate bars and crackers for s'mores. These really were family events, at least early in the evening, and I felt bad for the kids whose parents were either too busy or didn't care for our 'little native pastimes'. This was life at its best

Bella ran up to our dads and gave them a heartier greeting than either of them expected. The initial look of disbelief on Charlie's face melted into one of happiness at her enthusiasm. My dad just laughed and said he was happy to see her smile, which made her blush deeply and look down. My dad just laughed harder and prodded Charlie. I braced myself for any possible reaction Charlie might have for me, but he just nodded at me. I nodded back, hoping guy language covered whatever infraction I was just forgiven for and thanked god for it.

I took a jab to the ribs at about that moment, breaking me out of my happy place of watching Bella chat with my dad as they settled in with plates of food. I whipped around half expecting to see Sam or Paul, but Quil stood there with a mile wide grin on his face and a plate with three brownies.

"So, do you have time to pull your head out and talk to me or are you going to stare at Bella for awhile longer?" I had half a mind to knock the shit eating grin off his face, but settled for relieving him of his plate. The look on my face told him not to get punched over baked goods.

"We had a nice day, for your information." I said, making short work of the plate's contents.

"You look like you'd like to make it a nice night, too." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ass. Go get more brownies." I tried to look menacing, but the smile that wouldn't stay off my face ruined the effect.

"Bite me. So when did you two get so close? Last week she was still... out of it," Quil observed diplomatically.

"We saw a movie with that Newton kid. He got sick and puked during the movie and we kinda got time to chat. Something sort of... changed. She made a decision, I think." It was the best I could come up with, and it was no lie. She even said as much on the beach, she wanted to care again. I could only hope that the word "care" was a proxy for something more.

Quil nodded in understanding as I sat . I suppose most guys over the age of 15 probably have some understanding of this, the torture of watching the girl you care about with someone else, maybe seeing her get hurt, and just maybe even getting to help her recover. But how many get the girl? We're usually the friend she can confide in, and then she finds some other piece of crap to get hurt by. Like Newton. But she couldn't stand him. There were plenty others, to be sure, but if I had a shot at being more than the friend to cry with, those other guys would have to get through me.

A flicker of heat and an ache in my bones made me wince a bit. Jealousy is a bitch.

I glanced overback at Quil who was chatting with a neighbor who had joined us while I watched Bella give her dad a quick hug and start walking towards me.

Her eyes twinkled a bit when she smiled at me. I could live off that. Well that and brownies. I got to my feet and nudged Quil to stand up. Bella stood close to me, tucking herself close to my side and greeted him as the neighbor said his goodbyes.

"Hi Quil! How are you? Any plans for the break?" He gaped at her for a second before launching into descriptions of car maintenance and odd jobs to earn money. The gaping had two causes: first, Bella had color in her face and the firelight brought out something in her eyes that made her truly gorgeous. Second was the fact that Bella had never really invited much conversation from my friends, or me for that matter. Normally she was content to let us talk and just listen or make an occasional comment to keep us going.

I was still gaping from reason number one when she looked up at me, an expectant look on her face.

Shit. She asked me a question and I was staring at thehow the light from the fire reflected off the red-gold streaks in her hair. I never heard her.

"Sorry, I thought I heard my dad call me. What was that?" I lied. _Crap_.

"I asked if you had any particular projects for the break? I was hoping you could maybe take a look at my truck?"

"Anytime. Due for an oil change?" I smiled. Like she needed to ask. Bella loved that truck. So did I; it was a main reason why she ever saw me in the first place. And kept coming back.

"Probably. And it's doing a weird pause when I first start it up. Not cool when I'm running late!"

The chatter around the bonfire started to die down and I motioned for Bella to sit with me. She sat next to me and leaned her head against my shoulder. A few more people were joining us and some were preparing to take notes.

The blankets I had brought along came into use now; one heavy one on the ground, one doubled and draped over the log for me to lean on. The soft one I tucked carefully around Bella before drawing her close to me, I felt a little glow inside at her look of appreciation as she made herself comfortable against me. I decided to not waste my time and just lifted my arm and wrapped it around Bella, and was rewarded with her little sigh as she scooted closer to me, her head now leaning on my chest.

My dad started to weave his stories about the spirit warriors, the cold ones, the battles to protect the village and sacrifices made by ancestors. Jealousy, rage, love, protection, family, and devotion were common themes and for a solid hour he talked, enthralling the little group of 15 or so older teens and early adults, a couple of elders and Charlie. I loved these nights. There a lot of reasons why my dad was head of the Council of Elders, his skill as a story-teller was one of them. Even Old Quil didn't have his power and style, and that was saying something.

Charlie glanced over at us and I made no attempt to distance myself from Bella. Her lovely warm eyes tracked the sweeping gestures he made to help tell the story, but her head was still resting on my chest just inside the crook of my shoulder. Charlie watched us for a moment. I was a little worried he'd give me some evil eye for holding her so close, but he watched for a good five seconds before his expression softened a bit, one corner of his mouth pulling up a fraction. He turned again to watch my dad with the rest of the audience.

That is, the rest of the audience minus Paul, who I noticed gazing hard at me... and Bella, from some distance behind my dad. If I hadn't had the stories and the execution memorized and etched on my soul, I might not have noticed him.

Why the hell was he watching me? There wasn't anger in his look, not malice or anything to make you worry for your safety, but whatever it was it made me cold for just a second. It was... calculation.

I saw Sam walk over to Paul and get his attention. Paul nodded and took a step to follow Sam before turning his head toward me a final time, mid stride, to stare directly into my eyes for a few beats before turning back to the path Sam had taken.

The devil had more warmth in his face than Paul had just then. Something in me flickered and I felt an ache in my bones from sitting on rocky sand leaned up on a log for too long. I shifted around to get comfortable and Bella took it as an invitation to get closer. She settled herself again, now between my legs so she could lean back into me.

All thoughts of Paul and what I had seen melted away in the flames of the bonfire as I finally got to wrap my arms around the sweet manna that was Bella.

Sam POV

"So, what do you think? Can you make it happen?" It was a rhetorical question, I knew he could. He could be such a bastard when he wanted, even if he didn't want to, he often was. But he had a way that no one else did, which made him undeniably useful. Every group needed their asshole, right?

To call him just that was unfair, but it was a good weapon in the arsenal. He had a look that made a person's blood go cold without saying a word. Then when he started talking, he knew exactly what button to push to make that blood boil. He just knew your weaknesses, your fears, your insecurities.

I had to put a lid on him right from the start, to teach him to control it as soon as he phased because it was causing us serious problems with possible exposure. Even the Elders started questioning the wisdom of allowing him to remain in the pack. Under threat of banishment, he cleaned up his act and was now normally a reasonably decent individual to be around. His gift for gab, as it were, was now under my command.

Paul snorted. What a charmer.

"Did you see the puppy eyes he has for that pale girl? The leech pet? Oh, I could make him do it now, if you want." Paul was almost giddy at the prospect. He was never allowed to bait anyone anymore, the consequences were dangerous. But we had to make an exception.

"Good God, no! There's people around and besides, Billy requested that we give him a little more time. Things have been quiet, just the occasional trail, so we can afford to wait for a while. And when we do it, we need to be somewhere safe. The clearing maybe. Lets not have what happened with Jared happen again." We needed a third badly. Paul did his little trick and Jared nearly took out a house with kids inside. The council hadn't realized things were so close for Jared and forbade the method. But now...

"Fine, whatever. When? Friday? Sooner? I'm itching to do it! Hell, I'll be able to get a little more sleep with someone else running patrols, too." Paul bounced slightly on the balls of his feet. It was true, we were run ragged, but I promised Billy.

"I'll check with Billy. I'll let you know. Until then, you are to go nowhere near Jake. Not near him, his house, or at school if you ever make it back again. And don't go near the girl either. You have what you need."

"Dammit, Sam. I need a little more ammo. Can I watch them tonight? Or if they go out this week?"

I sighed. Jake was too happy for our good. His own good was just peachy, but we needed this. I agreed to let Paul observe them for no more than one hour in the coming week. He had to get his ammo then. This had to work, and on our terms. If Jake's system decided to do things their way, it could be disastrous for him and us, not to mention the girl who was so comfortably tucked against him. I winced at the thought and cast it aside.

I took off to go on my patrol, giving Jared a much needed break and told him to drop by to see Emily who would have a meal for him. Her beautiful, damaged face was part of the impetus for this. I'd never let that happen again if I could help it. If it was at all possible, we would keep them apart as long as possible so Jake could learn to control himself. Maybe she'd move on and Jake could find someone more... like himself.

My shorts snagged on the branch where I tossed them as I phased into my other self, hardly even rustling the damp ground when my front pads made their initial strike with my altered mass. My nostrils flared as I began testing the air of the forest, making my way to our newly broken trails that made a perimeter around the reservation, then through it in a criss-cross pattern that left only very small areas uncovered by our trek. I skirted the edges of the neighborhoods just inside the tree lines to avoid being seen, but close enough to see and smell and hear everything.

Our neighborhoods were small and probably shabby by most outsiders' standards, but they were carved in wilderness in some areas, and in some you would think you were in a perfectly nice suburb near any town in the northwest. The houses of the Elders usually were very well kept, but older and had an outdated feel. Not like they were falling down, everyone made sure they were always in good shape, but a bit worn in a nice way. They were homes that had been lived in and it was comforting to visit them.

Except for one. I loved Harry Clearwater and his wife Sue. I loved their son Seth. I used to love Leah. I still loved Leah, but it changed with Emily. I had to love Emily, she owned my soul the moment I saw her and I would hand it back to her if she ever tried to relinquish it. Every action I had was for her, and that was scary. I was a protector of my people, sure, but what I really did was protect Emily now. The rest of the tribe was a side effect.

And that was why we needed Jake so badly. I am Alpha of the pack. I am not The Alpha.

Paul better know what he's doing.

My thoughts were interrupted by a frenzied entrance to the pack mind. I skidded to a halt, and felt Jared immediately return and head toward the sound. We had a new member.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that, I certainly enjoyed writing it. Yes, the story is starting to pick up.

Now go read How to Seduce a Werewolf and leave a review for leelator. Then review for me!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Audience Participation

I'd like to thank you all for the alerts and favorites that you've given this young story. Seriously, that means a lot. The reviews have knocked my socks off (thanks everyone who reviewed!) and I'd like to have a little fun now.

Some of you have expressed how much you're looking forward to the first major event in the story: Jake's little date with Paul. You can probably guess what his main topic will be, and I have a fair amount of material, but I think this is a perfect opportunity for some audience participation. Have you got something you've always wanted Paul to say in an insult? Got a one-liner, zinger, off-color comment, or a filthy thought that you want him to channel or maybe you just want to bait or take a pot-shot at Jake? Hit the review button and write it up. Any topic is fair game, all language is green lighted. Seriously, this is blank check time and we really need to make it count.

Lines, jokes, and comments that I like and fit the story reasonable well will be included in the exchange and you'll get the credit. Heck, maybe even think of a response Jake can make (can't be too witty, he's gonna be having issues). I may have to alter them a bit, but I think you know that.

So have some fun, and flex your inner bully for the team!

Thanks so much, and have fun with this!

sfiddy

**Update!**

This chapter is written and posted now, and the results can be seen in an upcoming chapter (posted 6/1/2010). Please enjoy the story if you're reading through for the first time and enjoy what I did with the suggestions I got from some very talented writers and reader!

Thanks for reading!

sfiddy


	5. Chapter 4

This is a work of fanfiction, and I in no way get anything other than fun and pleasure from it. I love your reviews, and suggestions, so I view that and the fun I'm having writing it as all the payment I need.

Many grateful thanks to Chef Diamondheart for her magnificent beta mojo, and thanks to all reviewers and the feedback they provide. Seriously, you're all awesome and make this way more fun.

**sub·li·mat·ing**

Etymology: Middle English, from Medieval Latin _sublimatus,_ past participle of _sublimare_

Date: 15th century

**1 a** **:** sublime 1 **b** _archaic_ **:** to improve or refine as if by subliming  
**2** **:** to divert the expression of (an instinctual desire or impulse) from its unacceptable form to one that is considered more socially or culturally acceptable

* * *

**Bella POV**

**.**

Jake shifted around and settled his warm arms around me; a breezy night was settling in, but none of the damp, sea-chilled air could touch me. With his strong body supporting me, I leaned back and listened intently to Billy's incredible storytelling, all the while pleasantly aware of Jacob's enveloping heat.

I sighed and leaned into him fully, tucking my body up near him. Jake's long legs found comfortable - and respectful - positions on either side of me. I smiled thinking that my dad would be pleased to see us so close, especially with Jake's hands remaining in plain sight. That would satisfy his need for plausible deniability. Knowing Charlie, I was certain we had his blessing, but that he would prefer to be spared the details.

Jake nuzzled the back of my head, inhaling against my hair, his heated breath caressing my neck. I shivered against him and heard him snicker at me, his chest hardening and the muscles round against my back. I elbowed him right in the ribs and I heard an "Oof!" when I made contact. I giggled at him in return.

Suddenly I was aware of an audience to our little show when Quil, who was sitting just a few feet down from us and leaning on the same log, snorted, coughing a little to hide it. Jake gently raised an arm off me, smoothly swung back and popped his old friend on the back of the head. I choked back my sniggering as Quil held back a spit gag, sputtering on the painful foam his jostled mouthful of soda generated. Jake just rumbled a soft laugh at his friend, smiling against the back of my head.

With the intensity turned down a little, we both relaxed again.

Billy was finishing his tales by reminding everyone in attendance that stories were always being lived, and our lives may someday become part of the histories and legends of the tribe. It was a nice sentiment, and a reminder to the youth that they were being watched.

"Hey Jake, I need to talk to my dad before he leaves." I poked him lightly in the ribs again and he lifted his arms off me and hopped up fast to sit on the log. He reached out a hand to hand to help me stand up and as I rose I found myself eye to eye with Jacob- a novel position since his recent growth spurts. I broke away with a little smile and squeezed his big hand before releasing it to turn and walk to my dad.

"Hi Dad," I said lightly, knowing full well he'd been watching us like a hawk.

"Hey. Enjoy the story time?" He raised an eyebrow at me and I was suddenly thankful for the warm, dim light of the bonfire, hoping it would hide my reddened face.

"Yes, Billy is pretty amazing. Are you still going fishing tomorrow? I can take special requests now if you have a preference for dinner." When trying to change the subject with Charlie, food and fishing make excellent gambits.

"I was thinking we could invite Billy and Jake over? Make it a nice evening before I have to go back to work on Monday?" My dad is no fool. He knows I can cook for a small army when I need to, and the three of them qualify in some countries.

I nodded, wondering which of my favorite recipes I'd whip out. The basic fry? Or maybe throw in a little cajun seasoning and heat it up? There was always the Italian style with the stewed vegetable sauce. Then it hit me: Charlie was making me plan something. I glanced at him and he had the tentative start of a smile on his face. I gave him a smile in return, and his widened and he reached down to hug me. I had just mended a big fence with my father. I hadn't cooked beyond boiled pasta and jarred sauce or whatever came in a box for months. Now he was encouraging me to plan, execute, and serve. Granted, they were our oldest friends who would forgive me if I served boiled shoe leather, but it was an effort I had not made in some time.

Charlie released me and seeing my comprehension of his plan, nodded at me in approval, a telltale shine to his eyes. I could feel my own eyes tingle and burn a little; I quickly daubed them with the corner of my sleeve as Charlie helped Billy's chair out of the sand and towards the car.

I watched them load up and, squinting against the glare of the headlights, waved and smiled as Charlie drove away; I could hear the crack and crunch of the gravel under the tires as he went. I felt warm air move beside me and I drew a deep breath.

"Hey Jake." I didn't even need to look to know it was him.

"Are you okay Bells? You looked a little upset. Everything okay?" His voice was genuine and concerned. I looked up at him, pushing my hair out of the way.

"No, Jake. I'm great. I think I'm having the best night of my life."

.

**Jake POV**

**.**

I was finishing giving Quil a final round of crap for watching and laughing at us, two separate infractions if you ask me, and looked around for Bella. She was hugging Charlie more warmly than I'd seen in a long time, possibly ever. While she was dating that Cullen guy, she and Charlie always seemed to be in a pissing match. She took good care of him and all, but everything she did seemed to push his buttons then, and he simply had no idea how to cope with it. Then when the guy left...

I didn't see Charlie much during that time, but I heard half of the phone conversations he had with my dad. Something about possible abuse, manipulation, or even suspected rape by the Cullen guy. I had to leave the house during that phone call, I felt so sick. Charlie had nearly started a posse to find them and I might have joined if I'd had a chance, just to know he could never hurt her again. Then it was comments about a zombie, just going through the motions, and fooling everyone but not him. Bella is a lousy liar, and her dad is the Chief of Police. Granted, its just Forks, but it's still a position that you have to know how people work to be able to do.

They let go and exchanged silent looks the way they do and Charlie headed off to help my dad back to the car. I saw Bella wipe her eyes and went over to her as fast as I could to check on her.

And she said the most wonderful I thing I've ever heard.

"No, Jake. I'm great. I think I'm having the best night of my life."

That might even be better than her laugh. She said it with a smile that made me grin like a moron. The firelight shimmered on her hair and lit up her face, making her eyes glitter in the reflected flames.

She took a step towards me and lightly wrapped her arms around my waist in a hug.

I was still a little stunned.

After enough time passed that I'm sure she began to wonder what was wrong with me, I lifted my arms and wrapped them around her. I stroked her fire-warmed hair and inhaled the aroma she carried, mixed now with the faint brine of sea mist.

Bella leaned her head back a bit and was about to speak when I ducked my head in for a quick kiss. The soft peck surprised her, but she smiled and recovered.

"Dad says you're coming for dinner tomorrow. If they have a good day, we'll be having a fish dinner. If they don't I can come up with something!" She was preening a little now. Was she excited about cooking?

"If it's food, I'm there. If you're cooking, I'll try not to get a speeding ticket on the way!"

I saw the next part of the bonfire getting set up. It involved connecting the extension cords to a generator and getting the stereo hooked up. Dancing was the usual end for the evening of a bonfire and normally I liked to join in, but I saw Jared and Paul walk back towards the bonfire from the woods. Paul was eyeballing me again and Jared cast occasional disinterested glances, paying more attention to the copper skinned girl looking at someone's CD collection and consulting him.

"Bells, they're going to fire up the music, do you want to dance?" I wouldn't mind staying for a few songs, but I wasn't sure I wanted to be Paul's sideshow any more today, but I made the offer anyway.

"Um, maybe one or two, if they're slow. I don't think anyone wants to see me dance any faster than a sway, and I don't know how quick you can get to a doctor from out here. I can be dangerous!" That Bella Swan was offering to dance was shocking and at any other moment I'd be jumping like an idiot and looking for a high five, but I felt the eyes on us.

She looked up at me, her eyes still catching the firelight. I felt awful to turn down something I'd dreamed of since her prom with that jerk, but I glanced and caught Paul's hot stare.

"Bells," I whispered " I think I'd rather leave now. Those guys are here and I feel a little uncomfortable. Do you just want to walk a bit? I could use a stretch. I just don't want them watching me or us right now."

She exhaled and smiled at me. Relief was plain on her face. "Oh thank God, Jake. I'm trying. I'm trying so hard, but I really wasn't up for that tonight."

We left the party as it wound up, fifteen or twenty bodies dancing in various styles to the blues-y music that was bouncing off the trees and mixing with the sound of the water lapping on rocks. We didn't walk far, and frankly I think we were both tired. We talked about the stories my dad told, and she got very quiet when I recounted the tales of the Cold Ones. She perked up at the introduction of the Protectors.

"That's nice. There should be balance in things. I like the idea of a spirit that can protect its people from such a threat. And the Third Wife," she got a faraway look in her eyes. "She was so brave and giving to her people."

I snorted, "You would admire her. And yes, it was brave, but her husband became the wolf and never changed back. The loss of her made him lose his desire for being human. I'm not sure if that's romantic or scary and sad."

Bella smiled and hopped up on a branch of driftwood, walking on wobbly ankles like it was a balance beam while holding my hand for stability.

"It's all of the above. Love is romantic, sad, and sometimes it's very, very scary. And that's okay." She spoke calmly but with the faintest sound of regret in her statement.

As she walked on the sloping branch she was at my shoulder height, then chin height, and finally her little heart face was at the same level as mine and she stopped walking. She tilted her head to one side, looking at me carefully.

"Do _you_ think there's more?" Her question was searching.

"More to love, you mean?"

She nodded her head, straightening it to look at me head on, her hair resting on her shoulder in a little pile as she did. I reached up and pushed it back to fall behind her.

"Of course there is. Love can't just be romance. Romance is great," I paused, wanting to convey my hopes for us, but terrified of scaring her away: her transformation had been so recent. I repeated, "Romance is great, but a foundation has to be there, or romance is just a game. Games can be fun, but you have to have something real. Reality can be romantic, too, but it's different. Did you see the couples there at the bonfire that brought their babies? Do you think they have time for candlelight or long dates?" She shook her head, listening very closely.

"But they were here, they were smiling, and they went home, probably to a long night of the baby waking up and crying, or throwing up on them. They knew that, and they came anyway and enjoyed being here, right?" A head nod, now.

"Do you know why that is, Bella? I've grown up around babies and young couples. Heck, most of the babies here tonight were related to me somehow and have thrown up on me at some point." She giggled at that. "Do you know why those people still look at each other with love?"

She shook her head no, but very slowly, "Why? Please tell me how they make it without... you know... perfection."

I smiled and brushed her cheek with my knuckles.

"It's because tomorrow morning those husbands will remember to put enough milk and sugar in their wife's coffee. Those wives will make sure there's enough meat for a good sandwich and not worry if there's a sock on the floor." I paused, trying to find the right words. "Perfection is what makes you feel happy, not what looks happy."

She was thoughtful, a light smile playing on her lips and she started giggling.

"So love is about milk and cold cuts? Is that what it's all about?" She poked me teasingly in the shoulder a little and then lifted her arms to rest on mine. She shifted her gaze and looked at me deeply and expectantly.

"Of course it is. That and family, friends, community, stories, bonfires, walks on the beach, sandy shoes, fish frys, spaghetti dinners, beat up old trucks, covert motorcycle maintenance and warm soda. That's what it's all about."

I hadn't really meant to go on like I did. There was something about the look on her face and the little round shape her mouth had taken on as my little speech got closer to home. She had to know how I felt, how I'd always felt.

Her eyes sparkled in the faint glimmer from the bonfire, now some distance away. The breeze picked up and she blinked hard as a strand of hair blew by her eyes, forcing a single tear to fall.

"Tears can fall, but they should never hit the ground." I whispered as I brushed the tear off her cheek. Her breath came out in a rush as she pulled me to her for a hard kiss. It was brief but intense and made my heart pound before she tucked her head toward my neck and held me tightly.

.

**Bella POV**

**.**

As I clung to Jacob's neck all he had said flew through my mind over and over again. He may not realize what he said and all it implied for me, but it made an impact that could not be denied.

Romance with no foundation was a game. I didn't believe that _He_ was merely playing a game, but seeing the community at the bonfire, having the conversation I did with my father, seeing the couples with their babies, and watching the swaying embraces of the dancers made me ask myself a very difficult question.

Where was Edward's foundation? He had Carlisle and Esme, who were without doubt wonderful parents, but for all intents and purposes he was relatively alone in his world. He had told me there were so few like him and his family, and those who were not like them were wilder, more feral and dangerous. Maybe there was something I wasn't seeing, but he really had a pretty empty life compared to the somewhat shabby but cheerful and busy crowd I mingled with this evening. They had limited funds in many cases, but I didn't know anyone richer than the people around here. None more so than the young man holding me right now.

I was pretty sure no one at the bonfire tonight would ever need to vicariously celebrate a birthday through me.

That thought made me feel a twinge of guilt. I didn't want to be mean or ungrateful, they had been so kind at every turn. My improved wardrobe could testify to that, even if I really hadn't delved into it lately. They had stunning beauty, amazing talents, could speak eloquently on nearly any topic due to their years of time to research and expansive minds to digest it. It was certainly seductive, but was it full and good?

Could it be that the Cullens, with all their attributes and material wealth, had…_envied_ me, somehow?

I leaned back from Jake's warmth and felt the cool night breeze. I shivered a bit and then was overtaken by a yawn. Opening the store had me up early and I'd been awake ever since with almost no down time. Jake chuckled at me and helped me down off my perch.

"You are going to feel awful if you don't get some sleep soon. I expect an excellent dinner tomorrow, and I want you well rested so you have the energy to do it." I huffed at him and he just laughed more.

"Plus I want to stay on Charlie's good side by not keeping his precious daughter out so late that the bags under her eyes come back. They only just went away, you know." A sad smile touched his face and I imagined he was recalling all that Charlie went through with me since fall.

His concern for my father's feelings made my heart ache. Edward never gave Charlie more than a passing thought; with the clarity of hindsight, I realized that many of his placatory gestures were highly manipulative and he had encouraged me to distance myself from my father. I had always been uneasily aware that Charlie would have been furious over all the nights Edward had spent with me, in my bed, yet I had allowed myself to be persuaded.

"Jake, thank you. Let's head back."

We walked back, his arm loosely around me and we glanced at the dancers again as we passed the bonfire area. A few couples had disappeared, and the ones still there exchanged looks and touches that suggested they wouldn't be there much longer either.

We shouldered back all the things we'd left on the beach, shaking out the blankets when we got to the car and getting showered in grit that made us laugh as we brushed it off. After we tossed the mess into the trunk Jake led me gently by the hand to the passenger side, opening the door and helping me in. He did these little things without flourish, just his way of being with me.

Jake came in the house with me to say goodnight to my dad; they exchanged guy pleasantries and Charlie repeated the invitation to dinner which was predictably and enthusiastically accepted. My dad actually clapped Jake on the back in an affectionate manner as I walked him to the door. Charlie made a show of excusing himself back to the living room, but I heard him shuffling around as I opened the door for Jake.

"I had a wonderful day, Jake, thanks. So you'll be here for dinner, let's say around 5:30? You can help me put the finishing touches on dinner and I may need a hand getting it out once I have everything ready."

"We'll be here. And think about what I said. I really meant it. All of it."

Jake was leaning toward me, still in the house and in full view of my dad if he had lurked near the walkway, and lightly kissed me. His soft lips lingered longer than a little goodnight kiss and I felt my face warming as he slipped out the door saying goodnight.

Charlie snickered behind me. I turned slowly.

"Not a word, dad. You and Billy are going to gossip and rake us over the coals someday. Not tonight. I'm too happy and tired." I planted my foot forward and headed to the stairs, pausing as I walked by my dad.

"Good night, dad. I love you."

I heard his breath catch for the second time that night.

"I love you, too, Bells. Night."

He casually headed back to his chair as I climbed the stairs. I may not have vampire hearing but I swear I heard him thank Jacob under his breath.

I took a warm shower to chase any remaining chill from the night away and as the water washed the sea salt out of my hair and made my cold toes tingle I did as Jacob requested. I thought about what he said.

It wasn't as easy to do without him standing next to me. My anxiety made me waver in my convictions, which so recently had undergone a monumental shift. Until just a few weeks ago I had been sure of what I wanted, going so far as planning to recruit any willing vampire to change me. I imagined doing things to get Alice's attention to force her to contact me and convincing her to do it. But I needed to make my mind release these thoughts. No matter what happened, if Edward said it was over, then it was over, right?

**.**

**Sam POV**

**.**

The mental screams of shock and pain had begun to fade as he adjusted to the space he occupied. The first shift was amazingly disorienting, and the first time a new member did it threw us all into a similar lurch, creating an intense incentive to calm the new mind linked to our own.

"_Embry, stop running. You're almost in Olympia!" _Jared knew Embry better than I did, and I didn't want to force him to stop by command unless he was endangering someone. It was better for him to exercise his control rather than be under duress because his body followed orders without his consent.

"_What the hell? What the hell? Help me, someone, damn it_!" Embry had come to himself a few hours before; not realizing the speed he now possessed, he had kicked up divots in the ground on a wild career all the way through the park to the Sound. The pain of the initial phase had faded and he was running in circles and falling over himself, wild and out of control; we had all done nearly the same.

We peered through his mind and saw with his own eyes. He was surrounded by woods thankfully appearing untouched by human presence. He bashed his head on a branch, tearing it cleanly from a big tree and crashing to the ground. We all winced at the scrape it left in Embry's head and redoubled our efforts to find him. While we were thankful for the lack of things he could really damage, the dearth of identifiable features was frustrating us.

Paul yipped. _"I have a trail! Follow me! He's only a few more miles this way" _

I guarded my thoughts from Paul and was thankful for his bullheaded nature. He may be a prick, but he was driven to protect his pack in a potent and fierce way. Embry would have to deal with a lifetime of teasing and relentless bullshit from him, but Paul would die for him, too.

Now it was time to give orders.

"_Embry! Lie down right now and relax. We're coming for you."_ I felt him freeze and a wave of submission wash his battered and confused mind, swiftly followed by relief. Like any canine, we need the command of an alpha. Without guidance there is chaos and confusion. His mind and his spirit wolf had accepted me as its leader and gratefully submitted. His breathing evened out and the panic subsided.

Paul was the first to the little clearing Embry had created with his thrashing. I arrived moments later to broken boughs from pines, branches with their leaves dashed away, and gouges deeply cut in the spongy forest floor. The smell of the loam was sharp and rich.

Embry's shaggy coat was matted with mud and bits of soil. We would need to clip his hair the moment he could take human form again. Leaves and twigs stuck here and there gave the impression that he was wearing a sniper's gilly suit. As I approached he lifted his head and then tucked his nose downward slightly in another submissive gesture. I padded forward and set my head over his, touching my chin to the top of his head for a moment before stepping back and addressing him.

"_Get up Embry. Are you okay? Do you know what has happened to you?"_

"_Sam? You're Sam Uley? I have fur!" _Embry was more disoriented that I realized.

"_Yes, I'm Sam Uley. Paul is here and Jared is on his way. Do you know how you got here?"_

"_Sort of. I hurt all over, like all my bones were breaking, and then suddenly I had to run. Voices in my head told me to slow down. Then you told me to stop, so I did. Why did I stop? Why do I have fur? Why am I a dog?" _His bewilderment would have been almost comical if not for the abject tone of his thoughts.

I sighed. I had to backtrack a lot for this one. He was starting to panic again so I told him to calm himself, and he immediately went limp and deepened his breathing.

"_Embry, when was the last bonfire you went to that Billy Black told stories at?" _He was immediately confused.

"_Maybe a month or two ago?"_

"_Do you remember the stories?" _I was going to go for broke with him. I didn't have time to eggshell this. I had to get him safely as a human by Friday in time to deal with Jacob.

"_Yes. There's lots of stories, but he's been telling the one about the ancient Cold Ones, the Protectors, and the spirit wolves a lot lately." _I watched as Embry's mind replayed scraps of his memories of Billy on a log or his wheelchair telling stories. Snippets flickered by on fast forward and he recalled bits of the stories, his mind obviously enamored of the idea of a warrior spirit protecting it's people and a recollection from childhood of playing werewolves with Jacob and chasing his sisters. I smiled at the last.

"_You have a good memory, Call. Do you remember why the spirit wolves came back after the first Cold Ones were destroyed?"_

"_Uh, some came back. The new wolves formed the Second Pack. They were all, um, descendants of the First Pack?"_

Embry was still confused, but I could feel his suspicion creeping in. I made the final connection for him._ "And Ephraim Black was the Alpha of the Third Pack, who made the treaty with the tame Cold Ones, and after they left, the pack disbanded."_

His black eyes glimmered in the darkness and I felt shock and realization blast from his mind. His body lurched and he vomited violently, adding to the mess stuck in his matted coat. He connected all the dots in a few quick seconds and it was too much for his body to handle. The exhaustion from his first run, the pain of the phase, and the complete realignment of reality was too much.

At least someone was there to help him. I did this alone. I was in the woods for a very long time before Billy realized what was happening and he came out to the edge of the woods with a giant bowl of food and some shorts. He quite literally talked to me until I was able to come near him, whimpering the whole way. I replayed my first phasing in my mind to remind myself of the challenge and for Embry's benefit. He wasn't alone. He had friends who knew exactly what he was going through.

I had been half starved and swallowed the food Billy offered nearly whole. He left the shorts on a branch near the house to use when I was ready. He told me to rest and come back the next night. He talked me through the ordeal, somehow knowing what was happening.

After what seemed like an eternity, I achieved my human shape and limped to Billy's house. Jacob had been at school, and I showered and slept on the couch much of the day, waking only to eat. Billy had called Harry Clearwater, another elder and the father of my fiancée, to let him know that I'd changed back. So Harry knew. Later I came to understand that there was a core of Elders who were our confidants, champions, and guards. I was the first, soon followed by Paul, and a few weeks later, Jared, as clumsily as it went. We were expecting Jacob months ago, but were joined by Embry.

Embry had relaxed again, and was watching me in wonder, understanding fully and accepting his new role, whatever it was.

_We are the Protectors, the guardians for our people. The Elders will make sure we have what we need to do our job, but be aware that while this may have brought prestige in former times, we face hardship now. The Spirit times are over. We must hide our presence, and you may never tell anyone what you are. A future outside of La Push is unlikely for any of us. Can you accept this?_

I didn't really have to elaborate on what it meant if he didn't. The legends were pretty clear on your options. A wolf that did not accept his role and the leadership of the Alpha was to leave and never return. There was no room for renegades.

His eyes flickered momentarily. I knew he was thinking about college, moving away, traveling, or anything else that involved not staying in the general area. It was a scary thought. It was a guillotine that very efficiently sliced off any possibilities for you. There were new possibilities, but they were, well, they were what they were. We patrol, protect, and fight when we have to. The stories were brutal at times. Sometimes we die, too.

"_So do construction workers. And fishermen, and electricians, and if you drive a car..."_ mused Embry.

I looked at him pointedly.

"_You have an answer for me, Call? I need you to say it here. Paul and Jared are witnesses to your decision."_ They had been nearby but silent all this while, understanding the need to not interfere with my easing Embry to this point.

The filthy, shaggy, vomit splattered wolf sat up and summoned more dignity than I probably could have under the circumstances. He squared his shoulders and took a deep breath.

"_Sam?"_

"_Yes, Embry?"_

"_I'm in. Tell me more."_

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Thanks to those of you who have submitted ideas for the confrontation with Paul. You guys really did touch on some things I didn't really think of. Please keep the ideas coming! Thanks!

Please consider reviewing? It's lights up my heart as well as the little red light on my Blackberry. Also consider checking out my one-shot Bacon, a very dark Jasper-centric practice bit that got a rec from the Jasper's Naughty Girls. Woot! It was a practice for a Darksper story I working on and it just sort of grew legs.

And leave the love for other great stories like IllegalWL's The Ballad of the Blueberry Muffin. She writes a charming Seth and wicked Paul that I just can't get enough of.

Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 5

Again: I do not own any of this. You knew that. Just sayin'.

Thanks again to my lovely beta, Chef Diamondheart, she makes the world go round. Thanks also to everyone reviewing, it's nice to hear from you, and if you've shut off your PM's, thanks to you, too.

* * *

**Jake POV**

**.**

If there was a way to skip in the car on the way home, I would have found it. A switch had been flipped in Bella's head that I had been on the verge of believing was truly broken. She talked to me about things like never before, and even kissed me. _Really_ kissed me. Wow.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow night. I knew both our dads would be watching our every move, but I also knew they approved, for lack of a better word, of the time we spent together. It was just dinner, too, but I couldn't remember the last time Bells cooked. Used to be when she did a big dinner, Charlie would bring containers full of home cooking with flavors of the southwest, stews that were rich and filling, and deep dishes of fragrant casseroles. If we were very lucky, there would be fruit crisps, pies, or coffee cakes. Charlie was proud of his daughter's talents in the kitchen and he clearly benefited from her care of him. The belt he wore with his uniform had been let out a notch not long after she moved in with him last year.

That same belt had been tightened past the original well worn position to the next tighter one. Bella's self neglect extended to the neglect of all things but schoolwork and the appearance of competence, and Charlie simply didn't fit into that. He no longer visited with batches of leftovers because Bella no longer cooked, and he ate at the diner more often, but not enough to make up the difference. On the occasions that Charlie actually came to see my dad, his face was drawn and he always needed to get back to watch over Bella.

I pulled up to our house and shut off the car. I pulled out the key and let my arms fall to my sides, my head rolling back to smack against the headrest that was entirely too low for my recent change in altitude. A flood of relief, happiness and triumph swept through me and I started to giggle. Seriously. I was giggling like a kid. The giggle morphed into a chuckle, then an all out laugh as I realized that I actually had something I wanted. Something I had always wanted.

Rolling my shoulders and causing my shirt to strain in protest across my chest, I flattened my palms to the roof of the car and started drumming. I was stupid and thrilled and lost in the rhythm of my little moment. My laugh quieted and I sat grinning in my car. My hand touched the door handle, eyes glancing to the house and I spotted my dad, sitting in his chair behind the screen door, smiling at me with a knowing look.

_Shit. _

I'd been caught. Normally I was completely unguarded around my dad. There's only so many secrets you can keep from someone you have to help shower, you know, but this was different. This was about Bella, and he knew it.

The smile still across my face, I walked up to the house and swung the screen door open, stepped in, and shut both doors. I turned to face my dad, both of us still grinning.

"So, son, have you won the girl?"

I couldn't help but start laughing a little again. I felt like running laps, building a new wing on the house, jumping up and down, and hiring a airplane to drag a sign announcing what must be the best news in the world.

"Bella Swan kissed me. She hugged me, she's talking to me, and she wants to see more of me. Not just to do homework, or kill time, either. I am the luckiest guy alive, and if I died tonight I'd be happy, except that it can only get better from here." Yep, I pretty much spilled my guts in fifteen seconds. I flopped onto the couch and leaned my head back to rest on a cushion. My eyes closed and I felt my whole body hum with sheer joy.

The wheelchair squeaked slightly as dad wheeled into the living room. He was quiet, thinking about something deeply and after a few moments I opened my eyes and looked over to him. He was watching me and considering something. The look was familiar, I had seen the look on Sam Uley's face and it unsettled me.

"Dad, did I do something wrong?" His swift smile replaced the mask of thought he had worn and his expression brightened.

"Not at all. Charlie and I think you two are wonderful for each other. I just..." he trailed off into a mumble.

"What? Please don't say you want me with a local girl instead. You know I've cared about her all my life, and started loving her since she came back."

Dad smiled with a touch of pain in his face. I may have just dealt him a low blow. He always felt he was above the attitude of some here that we shouldn't mix with the whites.

"No, Jake, it isn't that. You're just at a stage in your life- there's going to be lots of changes very soon. I don't want you or her to get hurt."

"I'm not going to hurt her. I could never do that, and the way I feel is not going to change no matter what happens, how I feel about her won't." I was getting a little upset and raising my voice. I felt the heat rise in my face, my back tightening.

My dad's eyes widened momentarily. He raised one hand in a motion signaling me to calm down.

"I wasn't implying that you would, Jake. I just want you to remember that... no matter what happens, you should be careful with her and remember how you feel about her right now."

I had no response to this but to nod, not really understanding what he meant. My dad was normally not the kind to be vague, preferring to be plain and straight forward with me. We were guys, after all, much of our bonding occurring over various engine parts as we rebuilt them on the shop table I would bring to the porch or peering through a magnifying glass over bits of wood as he taught me to carve. Being vague is less than worthless for people who work with their hands.

I provided the help my dad needed to get ready for bed and settled into the couch again to watch television for a few minutes before I went to bed. I stilled buzzed all over and, regardless of what dad said, I knew Bella and I were on a completely new path. I started thinking about all the things that happened tonight and what it meant for the rest of the break. My mind lingered on a few details and I closed my eyes once again, savoring my thoughts.

My neck was stiff when I woke up in the middle of the night, the television still flickering. I stopped in the bathroom on my way to bed, brushing my teeth and washing my face before collapsing in bed to dream again.

.

**Bella POV**

**.**

My dreams came fast. They were confusing and mixed. I was wrapped in warm blankets, basking in the sweet smoky glow of bonfires. Warm tender arms held me and soft lips caressed my cheek. I was in a state of bliss, leaning into those light kisses and pushing myself toward the shoulders and chest that those arms must belong to. I kept moving forward, searching for the big, comforting bulk I needed only to find something cold. In shock, I looked up, expecting deep brown eyes in gleaming russet skin.

I shrank from the amber eyes and granite hard body that was clutching me. The warm caresses were fading, the bonfire heat extinguished and blankets stripped from me. Every source of comfort was being torn away and only the heat of the kisses upon my cheek remained. I pushed and struggled against the cold, my gaze fastened by the honeyed eyes that locked me in their power.

Snapping awake and covered in a sheen of sweat, I sat up in bed and flipped the blankets off my damp body. I drank a glass of water in the bathroom, catching my breath and reminding myself that it was only a dream and he was gone.

When I returned to bed I felt clammy and chilled. I curled into a ball on my side, pulling the blankets tightly around myself and up over my ears, burrowing into them. I started to warm up and drifted into a restful if uneasy sleep.

Morning came more quickly than I expected, but I actually slept until there was thin light spreading over my room and erasing the night's shadowy specter. It was a better night than most, even if there were nightmares. The others had been even less distinct, just feelings of discord interlaced with comforting voices and familiar sights.

The light of day melted away the conflicted sensations of the night, leaving me in a calmer frame of mind. I finally was able to objectively consider all that Jacob had said to me while I stared at him dumbly last night, nodding my head because my tongue had shocked into stillness.

He was young, but had so much perspective, more so than me. He grew up surrounded by family, both nuclear and extended, and had lived through more loss and responsibility than I could fathom. He had to take very intimate care of his father, and unlike me, could not just check out for a few months, or even a day, because of stress.

True, he hadn't been nearly killed by crazed vampires, but he did lose his mother young, and that leaves scars far deeper than the lustrous marks on my hand He also hadn't dated a member of an entrancing family of vampires, happily prepared to join them for eternity and forsake everything I [he] had known before.

I shuddered. I would have meant leaving Charlie alone. The look he gave me last night when I bid goodnight had been enough to tell me how much it would hurt him if I left him. I didn't know how I could ever atone for the pain I had inflicted on him.

And what about what I had done to Jake? Made him wait for me to decide if I would ever like him, every day offering his love without asking me for anything. It was enough to make my eyes water, the patience he showed me until I made a decision.

Is that what I was doing? Was I deciding? All I had to do was make a move first. My mind wanted it. I think everything else was on board, too.

I washed up in the bathroom, noticing the splattered mirror and splashes of water on the floor that let me know my dad was up and had been in a hurry. I managed to negotiate the stairs and saw that my dad was getting ready to head out.

"Morning, Bells! Are you ready to do some cooking today? Billy was saying how much he was looking forward to dinner." He was all smiles. I guessed there had been no screaming during the night.

I gave a smile in return, feeling my eyes crinkle a little.

"Morning. I guess so; did Billy have any preferences on what I made?"

"I think he may have dropped a hint about making sure you didn't forget dessert, but apart from that, no. I think he's just happy to see you doing better."

I felt the warmth rise to ears once again.

"Tell him hi for me, dad, and that I'm looking forward to seeing him at dinner."

"Will do, Bells. See you this afternoon."

Charlie turned and headed to the garage to finish loading his gear and I heard the car drive off a few minutes later. I turned my attention to the house for a few hours, cleaning and arranging the kitchen to do some serious work later.

I worked my way from the kitchen to the living room, and made my way upstairs to the bathroom and finally cleaned my room, interspersing my tidying with loads of laundry and working on my shopping list and dinner plans.

Grabbing my list and my keys, I headed to the store and collected the last ingredients I didn't have on hand at home. I would be keeping it simple, but with a twist tonight. I'd probably just do a pan sauté and make a sauce afterward. Roasted vegetables, salad, rolls, and an apple pie with ice cream would round out the dinner. I started the pie crusts and filling as soon as I got home and then chopped my vegetables. By the time I was out of the shower and ready to deal with some fish, Dad was home and presented me with enough to feed a small army.

"At least you remembered to gut them before bringing them home to me! Once or twice you've presented me with a pile of work, not the makings of dinner. So, did you two have enough to talk about?" I might as well get this ball rolling.

My dad laughed and raised his hands in a placating gesture. "No Bells, you were actually not the main topic of conversation, though I have a feeling you may have been the topic of some table talk this morning in La Push. Actually," his voice drifted a little and he looked out the window. "Harry's been a little under the weather lately, and we were talking about trying to get Dr. Gerandy up to La Push to visit him at home. His color has been off and he gets winded really easily. I don't like it."

We stood in silence, pondering his words. With a deep breath, my dad picked his head up and excused himself to take a shower before Billy and Jacob came over, and I turned on the oven to get the vegetables roasting and start baking the pie. After tossing the chunks of veg with olive oil, salt and pepper, I headed upstairs to clean up for our guests. Well, for Jake.

They arrived five minutes early and looked famished as the rich earthy smells of my kitchen wafted to them. I had my hands full, having already cooked the fish and moved it to a platter, and tossed butter, tomatoes, and some herbs in the pan. Jake wheeled his dad into the living room and exchanged what sounded like a very manly hello with my dad and waited until Billy and Charlie were settled before joining me in the kitchen.

"Wow, Bells! Planning on getting a show?"

I snickered as I ladled chicken stock that I'd simmered with trimmings and bones from the fish into the pan to make my sauce. I set the ladle down and turned to give Jake a hug.

"No hello? No 'I missed you'? Just looking at the food, huh?" Jake's ears turned a little pink and he gave me his puppy eyes.

"Uh, Hi Bells! I really missed you and -," I was swooped up into a spin, nearly smacking my feet on the cabinet doors, " I'm really glad to see you." His voice had lowered a little and he leaned in to give me a kiss.

Kissing Jake was so easy, there didn't need to be a contingency plan, and I knew I'd never be pushed gently away by my shoulders. When we broke apart it was to breathe and get on with what we were doing, not to avert disaster. As we did, I leaned my head against his chest momentarily before returning to the pan that had a thickened sauce for me. I gave it a dash of cream and a handful of chopped parsley before pulling out the salad from the fridge and calling everyone to the table. Jake slid out the pan with the vegetables that were now golden brown and crisp on the corners and pushed them into the serving bowl.

Billy surveyed the table. "Bella this is quite a feast! Thank you so much for having us." I couldn't help the little rush I felt at the compliment. Formerly I was so used to providing for them; I dismissed that flash of guilt in favor of taking the comment as it was intended and resolved to do right by our friends.

Jake served his dad and Charlie, spooning the sauce over the fish and handing them the fragrant plates. I pulled the apple pie from the oven and joined them at the table. My dad looked at me proudly, eyes almost glistening once again and raised his fork appreciatively...

"Chief! You in there? Can I come in?" There was sharp rapping at the door mixing with the half shouting.

"Steve? That you?" My dad was already up and at the door.

"Yeah Charlie," My dad's deputy leaned his head around the opened door, "Hiya Bella, Billy, Jake. Charlie, can you come out here? I have something."

My dad looked back at me apologetically and went out with the deputy. The three of us ate and only talked lightly while he was away, unsure of what the news might be and uncomfortable in our ignorance.

A few minutes later they came back in together. My dad's face was serious but he quickly smiled and put a hand on Steve's shoulder.

"Steve, can you stay for dinner? Bella's put on quite a spread tonight!"

"Thanks, but no. I need to go and see my wife, she's having trouble with the morning sickness, you know, the kind that happens all day, and I don't want her to wait on me! You know how the ladies are when they're expecting." The three men who would know exchanged knowing nods, Jake smiled and I just shrugged, feeling left out of the joke.

I stood quickly. "Can I pack a meal for the two of you, then? It will spare her cooking a meal, or maybe in her case, a snack?"

Everybody laughed and Steve nodded his head. I packed a heaping portion of everything I had made, and sliced a quarter of the now warm pie to send home with him. My dad nodded in approval and walked his deputy back out to the car, carrying the containers I prepared for him.

Jake and I exchanged glances while Billy took large forkfuls of his meal. My dad came back in and sat. He was about to start flaking off a bite of fish when he met my eyes and set the fork back down.

"Bella, I don't want to alarm you, but there's been some criminal activity in nearby towns, and now it seems some of it might be leaking into Forks. Over the past couple months there's been missing persons reports from Seattle to Port Angeles, and the homicide rate has increased. Steve came over to tell me that a vehicle belonging to a missing person from Seattle was found here after being seen in Port Angeles and linked to a crime there." He spoke very calmly, but his hand trembled ever so slightly. His eyes, normally soft when he looked at me, were hard and unyielding.

"Oh. I heard something about that on the radio," I managed to mumble, in shock that any kind of real crime could be moving towards our little town.

"I've known about it for a few weeks. I thought about telling you, but last thing I wanted to do was upset you more. I'm laying down the law right now, Bells. You're not going anywhere alone at night, and if you're going to La Push, I want Jake to pick you up. I don't want you making that drive alone right now."

"Okay, dad." I squeaked. He'd never talked to me this sternly before. He was scared, not of what was going on out there, but what it could do to me.

My dad's face relaxed a little, and he spoke again, his voice soothing. "Bells, you're not in trouble, but I need you to do this, for my peace of mind. And I'm getting you a cell phone tomorrow. I want you able to call me from anywhere, anytime."

"Okay." My dad's peace of mind was worth the tether and expense of a phone. Anyway, I was the only person I knew who didn't already have one; not that I had all that many people I cared to talk to.

Dinner continued largely in silence, but the mood relaxed and as we finished the meal Billy saw fit to fill the void. He started telling us about what was going on in La Push, the plans for the break, Jake having a couple cars to work on, and that Harry was feeling a little better this afternoon. By the time Charlie and Billy went into the living room to watch TV, we were talking and laughing again. I served pie and ice cream to them there while Jake and I went outside to eat ours. It was chilly, so I put on a sweatshirt.

"So, bad news, huh? Your dad's gonna be busy."

"Yes, he is. I'm worried about him, there's never exactly been a crime wave in Forks, you know."

"Hmmm." Jake murmured as he shoveled pie into his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully, his throat bobbing when he swallowed.

"Bells, you ever wonder how your dad became police chief?" I stared. No, I honestly hadn't. I somehow just assumed he'd been a cop here the longest. "Your dad watches things. He _knows_ things. He's not just writing speeding tickets, here. I have the distinct feeling that if he really needed to, he could not only pull the trigger, but he could go Dirty Harry on someone."

I frowned, not liking the idea of my dad being in a situation where he would need to do such things, but I appreciated the thought that he wasn't just a meter maid.

"Thanks, Jake." I set my unfinished pie down and hopped to perch on the railing of the porch, hooking my ankles on the slats and holding on to the pillar with my right arm for stability. Jake helped himself to the rest of my pie making me laugh, and leaned over the rail next to me, resting his elbows on it and holding the plate. I reached over to Jake with my free hand and scratched his back through his t-shirt with my fingernails. He flopped his head forward and arched up into my hand. After few more good scratches he started teasingly kicking a leg, mimicking a dog.

"Okay, that felt good, but you distracted me from my pie. You owe me." Jake stood up, set the plate down, and put an arm around me.

"That was_ my_ pie!"

"You abandoned your pie. And your penalty is a kiss." He put his other arm around me.

"Is that all?" I teased.

"Is that all," he repeated in mock indignation, then all trace of teasing left his face; he stepped a few inches closer and I felt a fluttering deep in my belly. He only had to lean down slightly to press his warm lips, sweet with apples, against mine. I felt the soft caress of his tongue against my lower lip and drew in a sharp breath, opening up to him and sighing. Jake wrapped me tighter into his embrace and brushed my cheek with his hand. My own hands released the banister and pole to weave into his beautiful hair and pull him closer.

I could feel the pounding of Jake's heart against me and its rhythm intoxicated my senses. I never felt someone respond to me like this before. I could feel the effect I was having on Jake, and I had no doubt he could feel the impact he was making on me as well. I liked the feel of his strong arms around me. I liked the smell of his harsh soap mixed with the earthy outdoors that clung to him. I liked all of it.

"Jake? You guys still out there? Billy needs you!" My dad hollered through the closed front door.

Startled, we broke apart, panting slightly and giggling a little at the thought that we were almost discovered. No, not discovered, because my dad would never open that door with the two of us out here. But since he didn't open the door, we were quite sure he knew what we were up to.

Jake raised his hand and stroked my face one more time and helped down, holding me close and sliding me down his body the few inches until my feet solidly met the wood of the porch. His eyes blazed for a moment before crinkling into a bright smile that illuminated the dark evening.

We filed back inside, abashed at ourselves.

"Hey, dad. Did you need something?" Jake, almost recovered now, was in concerned son mode.

I gathered plates and shuttled drinks around to the guys as Billy asked Jake about his plans for the rest of the week. Neither of us had plans to do anything specific, and with the crime wave my dad mentioned, there would be no drives to the cities. As such, Jake told his dad we would be mostly around Forks and La Push.

"Good. I might need you later this week. I'll let you know." Billy's impassive face stretched into a faint smile that did not touch his eyes.

Jake brought a couple beer bottles in the kitchen to rinse out as I finished washing the pie plates.

"Hey there." He set the bottles on the counter and picked up a towel to help me dry.

"Hey yourself. Your dad have something for you to do this week?"

"Not yet. It sort of sounds like he may be trying to get an appointment or something but didn't want me to cancel any plans until he had one scheduled."

We fell into comfortable silence, Jake drying the last couple dishes and putting them in the cupboards. My mind wandered to the previous night's picnic and bonfire, and again I remembered the things he said about family and friends.

_Wait a minute._

"Jake," a question having popped in my mind, "did you see Embry last night?"

His hands paused halfway into an open cabinet door, about to put water glasses away. His brow wrinkled as his eyes flicked over his memory.

"You know, I didn't. I saw Quil, and I guess I just assumed Embry wasn't far away." He nudged me. "I was a little distracted."

"Well, maybe you should check on him. Maybe the stomach bug is at the rez now. We'll have to visit him if he's sick."

"Or maybe not," Jake replied with a grimace.

.

**Sam POV**

_._

_My God, Sam, this is sick!_

Embry's enthusiasm for testing the limits of his wolf form were starting to get on my nerves as he chose a massive rock pile to launch his lanky self from. His legs kicked out and he let out a series of whooping barks as I watched him free-fall toward the river below. A river I was standing alongside.

The impact splashed water twenty feet high and at least thirty feet in diameter, effectively soaking my coat leaving me indignant and sputtering. I was annoyed, but I'd rather see him enjoy these last miles of freedom and having fun before he was fully burdened with a rotation schedule that would leave him exhausted and grim.

When the mist from his dive cleared Embry stood with a silly toothy grin, tongue flopping out the side of his mouth dripping with water and foamy lather from our run. He dove into the water and rinsed off, clambering up the bank to rejoin me in our trek back home.

Our path brought us closer to Olympic Park, and as we crossed the border I slowed my pace.

_Embry, we're getting close to where our normal patrol routes start so we're going to fall into one of them and kill two birds with one stone. We'll follow those and cover the night's run before we head home. Then the work starts._

_Work?_

Embry pulled up in his run, confusion in his round black eyes, brow wrinkling and pulling his ears up into sharp triangles. I trotted next to him sat on my haunches.

_You don't want to stay a dog forever, do you?_

Again, comprehension sparked a flame in his mind as he realized that he had a home and mother to go to, school to attend, and friends to talk to. The faces of his loved ones flashed in his mind along with the corresponding emotions he attached to them. He would have to learn to control his mind as well as his corporeal form.

_So, is all that hard? How long will it take me to be human again?_

_It's only hard at first, but you must be very careful from now on. It won't take you as long as me. I didn't have any help except for Billy. You have the three of us to talk you through it. I'm pretty sure you'll be okay by the end of the week._ Guarding my mind from Embry, I couldn't help but remember that we had no choice but to get Embry stable by Friday. Sooner would be even better.

_Why sooner? You got plans?_

I winced. That thought got out. I squelched it as soon as I could and sprang up to find the edge of our trail.

As we made the run back to La Push, Embry learned the route and it ingrained into his mind as his own found the treads of the pack mind. We would only have to show him things once, and as soon as his nose caught a new scent he was rewarded with knowledge that appeared unbidden in response. He knew the trail of elk from deer, bears from wolves, and

_Oh Fuck! What the hell is that? _Embry retched a little, tripping in his distraction.

_Shit. It's a vampire trail. _I immediately began calculating our location and looking for route options.

_Fuck! It smells like a dead deer covered in caramel sauce and bleach!_ Embry's description made me recoil, apt as it was.

I stopped running momentarily and let out a howl, letting it ring as long as I had air in my lungs. The echo carried across the rolling hills and toward home to where backup was waiting.

Within minutes I felt the company the rest of my pack. They were on their way from the very end of the bonfire, Jared's nose still filled with the scent of his imprint, Kim. As their minds pushed into mine I snuffled the ground to give them a sample of what we had found.

_Oh damn. That's fresh! Where's it going, which way?_

_We're not going to follow, Embry's here. I can't take the risk until you get here._

I glanced at Embry, his long coat shaking a little with the fury elicited by the scent and our reaction to it. I occupied myself walking loose circles around the area where we had stopped, assuring myself that we weren't being stalked and confirming route the leech had taken. I expanded my circling, Embry tagging along, and as Jared and Paul ran to us I was able to determine that the leech had run loosely South to North.

Jared and Paul crashed into the little area I had staked out.

_We found the trail and followed it. He came from the Forks area and was going northwest. We may need to walk through town to get an idea of why it was there. It's not a Cullen, so it wasn't any of their spoiled brats. _Paul had less love of the neighborhood leeches than me.

_You two, follow it where it goes, but don't go past the border. _They took off, fierce and single-minded in their assignment.

Embry looked at me with a questioning look.

_Why aren't we going? _Embry was anxious. While that was a good sign, but it would have to wait.

_You're not ready for an encounter, and we'll follow the trail on the way back to learn about tracking. That's enough for your first day. Besides, we still have that work to start on._

Embry hesitated but followed me as soon as I began to trot along the trail made by the leech, and noting that Jared and Paul had followed it properly, weaving around it like a braid, I began to follow it in the same fashion back toward home.

We had just arrived home, Embry already beginning to understand the gravity of our role, when Jared and Paul reported that the trail slipped into and around the city limits of Olympia, leaving tracks that indicated a probable route through the metropolitan area around the Sound, maybe as far as Seattle. This news surprised me and I made a note to meet with Billy as soon as possible. A vamp that had made a nest near large city would have no need to venture to our little corner. Something was luring it here.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Please consider leaving a review?

I'd like to mention a lovely story that is now complete: First and Last by taoistelf.


	7. Chapter 6

This is a work of fanfiction and in no way do I profit from it, except in my own odd way. Much love and appreciation to Diamondheart, who, for once, did not have to tear a chapter to shreds before we put it back together. (I'd also like to point out that I can thank Diamondheart for removing my ability to listen to Blue October without getting all twitarded.) Also thanks to WolvesCanEatMe for green-lighting the police activity.

Thanks to everyone who has this in their favorites or on their alerts! You make my day!

* * *

**Billy POV**

**.**

Charlie and I gave the kids a chance to say goodnight by having Charlie help me into the car while they 'finished putting away the dishes''. By the looks on their faces when they came from the porch earlier they're learning to make good use of their moments away from the dads.

I would have found the whole evening funny if it weren't for the weight of the coming days pressing down on me. I'd had to keep myself smiling and happy the whole time. Of course, I _was_ quite happy and could even forget for a few hours the events we were moving towards.

Jake and I discussed the wonderful dinner at length on the way home, but he had little to say when I mentioned the apple pie. He did smile, though. _Kids_.

We arrived home and Jake headed out to the garage to check over his work and prep for the following day. There were the two cars he had work to do on over the break, and he always prepared the garage for work the night before, sometimes just looking over a few obvious things on the latest projects and deciding which parts he might need. My fatherly pride was fierce and I could only hope that I had something to do with his work ethic.

I sat in the living room and watched the news, relaxing as much as I could considering the disturbing reports out of Seattle and Port Angeles.

There was a soft knock on the frame of the screen door and I turned to see Sam, shirtless and wearing his cheap patrol shorts. I waved him into the house and he gently eased the door closed behind him. He stood next to where I was sitting, his face tired and a bit careworn, and uttered one word.

"Embry."

"I see. How is he?" I was always concerned about the new wolves. Sam had suffered far more than any of them so far, but that didn't make it easier for the new ones. It only provided a sad meter stick for comparison.

Sam smiled and squatted next to me. "Embry is doing fine, we're going to work tonight and see if we can have him stable by the end of the week." The smile faded as quickly as it had formed. "But that's not the main reason why I'm here. On the way back we found a trail, very fresh. A new leech."

_Oh God, no_.

I took a very deep breath and tried to calm the thoughts that immediately jumped in my mind. _Be logical. Be practical._

"Which way did it come from and where was it heading? It may just be a drifter."

Sam let out a deep breath, the kind you release when you're calming yourself down. Through gritted teeth he ground out the words.

"It seems like it came from the direction of Forks. Headed out and toward the south, maybe to Seattle. We followed it as long as we could, but the lights were bright enough we couldn't risk going further. It was a single trail; we confirmed it by tracking alongside and passing it at intervals. Embry and I followed it back first, and Jared and Paul confirmed it later."

I was thinking of the car. I had mostly been watching Jake and Bella, but Charlie's deputy came and after they spoke outside Charlie had given Bella the sternest warning I'd ever seen him give about being out. He thought a crime spree was pushing into the borders of Forks, heralded by the appearance of this car. Could it be something else?

Would a vampire just abandon a car? Why? And if a vampire dumped it, we needed to change our plans. Jake might not get his stolen time. I had to tell Sam. We had to be sure.

"Sam, there's something in town I need you to check on tomorrow."

.

**Bella POV**

**.**

I woke Monday morning feeling mostly rested if a little uneasy. It was nothing compared to the months of exhaustion and sickness, though, and I quite happily got out of bed at eight and stopped in the bathroom to tidy up.

My insides fluttered a little as I remembered Jake and his little pie stunt. It was another kiss, another reason why the here and now was so beautiful and why reality could trump dreams. I thought about my little resolution –make a move- while I combed my hair into a ponytail before heading downstairs.

I could hear my dad on the phone and as soon as I cautiously made my way down the stairs. He was hovering over multiple notepads and folders, scribbling notes furiously with a pencil that had gone dull from the pressure. Without breaking his conversation, he gave me a grateful smile when I gently set a pen by his hand and patted his shoulder.

I quietly prepared bacon and eggs and started some toast for us, trying not to bang the pans or plates as I worked. He was talking to detectives from Seattle and possibly also Port Angeles in what sounded like a conference call. By the time I had a breakfast ready, he was hanging up the phone and looking a little frazzled.

"Going in late today?" I teased. He was clearly starting his day very early and it didn't sound like it's going to slow down at all.

"Hardly," Charlie began, "That car is the center of a couple of investigations from two cities. There's a forensic team from Seattle on the way to lead the way and do containment, detectives on the way from both cities. Luckily I know a few of the guys on the way."

I was surprised. Dad, Chief Swan from the flyspeck of Forks, was acquainted with a big city's detectives?

"Really, Dad? How do you know them?"

He shifted a little, peering at his coffee and swirling it in the cup and frowning a little. "Well, it was a long time ago, but I got to be pretty close with some of the guys in Seattle during some training we did." He cleared his throat signaling that the topic was to change. "So Bells, I don't want to upset you, but it's going to be very busy over the next few weeks. Since I'm the chief I have to play host to the guys from out of town. The team from Port Angeles will go home every day, but the Seattle PD will be staying here in town, and we'll be expected to open our home to them for a few meals and meetings. That won't be a problem, will it?"

Charlie's eyes searched my face for a reaction, and I guess he didn't see panic, but I was a little nervous. A bunch of people in the house, needing to be fed and made to feel welcome was something different from Billy and Jake coming for a little fish and pie. But... this was important to my dad, and he'd never do anything to make me uncomfortable unless it was necessary.

I swallowed and met my father's gaze. "Of course not, dad. Blue shield, right?" He let out a breath of relief.

"Thanks Bells. Whatever you need just let me know. Don't do anything fancy, just cook extra and keep pots of coffee on. I'll just bring them for one meal a day, we'll eat at the diner or get pizza at the station otherwise." He paused, giving me an encouraging smile before continuing with a slightly grim tone. "There's going to be late nights. I'm not sure what's going to happen yet, but the forensic teams are going to get here today so we'll probably have three or four dinner guests. The forensic team can fend for themselves, but the detectives will be coming here. Okay?"

My mind started swirling with shopping lists and meals that were easy to serve to a crowd.

"Okay, Dad. Don't worry, dinner will hit the table by seven tonight."

Charlie's smile broadened and he gave me an affectionate shoulder punch. "That's my girl."

.

**Sam POV**

.

I started up my car, which failed to complain about it as loudly this morning owing to a few adjustments Jake did at Billy's request. I don't think he would have done it if I asked, but Billy assured me that Jake would do it as a favor to him. I could only hope that same loyalty would carry over after what we had planned for him.

I absentmindedly crinkled the errand list from Emily in my fingers as I drove toward my first stop. The list was my idea. If I was going to go cruising around looking for a car so I could sniff it, I'd better have a good reason to be out and about for the amount of time it might take. Billy didn't know where this car was, or the make and model. All we knew was there would be cops all over it. If there had been a vampire in it, I would be able to smell it downwind for some distance.

Billy's news about the car had been shocking. It reinforced our suspicion that the trail was one-way. That meant this might be reconnaissance somehow, and if that was true, what the hell for? I would be looking for the origin of the trail and following it to the edge of our territory as a human; but not without Emily's honey-do list.

I headed out to start on my first mission of the day. Emily's dry cleaner was on the other side of Forks and made the perfect first stop. I noted the direction of the wind and realized it would probably let me exclude a good third of the town if I didn't pick up anything on the way.

I rolled down every window in the car and headed off, inhaling deeply the entire way and concentrating as much as I could on what the wind whipping through the cabin told me. Nothing. No leech. I got Emily's dresses and before I hung them up I thought better of it and laid them across the floor of the trunk. I didn't want the chemical smell interfering with me today.

My next two stops took me further through the little town, and nothing smelled of vampire. One more stop before I had to get groceries, which would end my trip. I desperately sniffed, wishing I could phase and be freer in my movements and have a keener snout, and pulled up to my next destination.

Newton's Outfitters was busy, and they were having a tent sale. That was my first impression. Then I realized a third of the parking lot was covered by a white tent and the place was crawling with police. Forks didn't have this many officers! The huge block lettering on the side of a van answered my questions. They were from Seattle. I found it.

I was directed into a parking place by a cop and turned off the engine. Once I cracked the door open and felt the breeze hit my face I gasped for breath, disgusted and enraged at once. _Leech! _The stench of death, cake frosting and bleach burned my nose and made my lip curl against my will. The officer took a step back and I had to correct myself quickly. I smiled lightly at the guy in the safety orange vest.

"What's happening?" It was best to make a good impression, right?

"A car from out of town was dumped here. We're just going over it." He looked a little bored. I searched around the faces, not recognizing anyone until I landed on the face of Chief Swan. He gave me a smile and a head nod before waving and returning to speak with another cop. Not wanting to draw attention to myself, I went into the store.

"Hi, can I help you?" A girl in her twenties was all set to show me a display of sleeping bags on sale. If only she knew how little use I had for them.

"Yeah, I need a new fish knife. About six inches?" I didn't, but I couldn't pull in, sniff the edge of the tent, and drive away. "Some commotion out there, huh?" Forks was such a quiet town that when something did happen, it took nothing to start the talk.

"Oh my God! So, they say that there was a guy in Port A or Seattle who got kidnapped or murdered and his car ended up here! So there's like a drug connection in Forks, or someone said the mob could be in on it! There was a Forks PD guy just standing here all night so no one would get near the car while the cops from Seattle got here. They set up the tent early this morning and roped off the whole area, and they just started letting people come in about an hour ago. You're one of the first customers, it has been the most boring day since they put up the tent, I can't even see what they're doing!" Her nonstop chatter made me wince, but it was good to know the timing. She rang me up and thanked me for coming in.

I walked slowly back to my car, making a show of examining my purchase and the receipt. I inhaled deeply as I went, analyzing what I sensed on the wind. One vampire, male, and he's been in contact with others- as many as three or four others and I recognized two of them from trails in the woods. Probably they had been in the car at some point, but not on the ride here. Something else had been in the car, though, but I couldn't make it out. It was odd, almost like an animal but not, and was something I'd never picked up on before. Not exactly natural, but not entirely out of place either.

I closed the door and scratched my head in frustration. What the hell did they want? The engine came to life and I pulled out of the parking lot, waving again to Charlie as I headed toward the grocery store. Emily's list for food was astounding and I shook my head again at the volume of her requests, knowing that she bore the real burden of keeping us fed. The elders made sure we had the funds to get something to eat, but getting it made and served was a different story.

Speaking of mouths to feed, what did all this mean for Jake? And how would I handle him? He would react differently than Embry, I was sure. But would he be violent, cause a standoff, or would he fight me? Would he refuse to follow my orders? The last worried me, not that he would follow my orders for long regardless, but I needed to have a handle on him for at least a little while. Would he run and never come back? I couldn't believe that, not with Billy around. No matter what, Jake was devoted to his dad and if that meant helping his dad out of his chair by letting him using his fur as a handhold, he would.

I weighed my options as I tried not to think about the cash I was blowing on the dozens of eggs, pounds of meat and bacon, butter, packages of flour and sugar, and bag upon bag of the frozen vegetables that Emily used until our own garden started producing. Over three hundred dollars later, I loaded the pile into the car, carefully hanging her dresses up first, and headed for home.

Emily ran out the door and, feeling my usual rush of love and reverence, I kissed her beautiful ruined face. I felt the throb of want when my pulse quickened as it always did when she was near. The woman could set me on fire with a glance and anything she wanted, I would risk life and limb for. Or spend an hour in a grocery store.

"Hi, Sam. Did you get everything done?" She asked me sweetly.

"Of course. Let me bring everything in, and then I need to go talk to Billy. Can you put everything away without me?"

"Sure, just bring in the frozen things first and I take care of it after that." We carried in the bags and she gave me a push towards the door. "There, you better scoot. Billy called looking for you about twenty minutes ago. Is something going on?" Her smile faded, knowing without me telling her that I'd been on more than her errands. Her undamaged side wrinkled in worry and I kissed her to smooth the furrows.

"Nothing to worry about just yet. We found a trail, but there is a new vamp around, so we have to figure out what they want." I'd never lie, but I didn't want her to be upset.

"Be careful. I love you." Her voice, always music to my ears, never failed to say the words that washed my agitation away and secured me to her every time. I kissed her deeply, caressing her lips and tongue with my own as she arched in my arms and held her body to mine.

"I will be. I love you, too."

Billy was waiting for me in the house and I closed the door quietly, not wanting Jake to come in the house from the garage. The radio was loud inside the semi-enclosed shop he had created, but if his hearing was sharpening it would not pose an obstacle if I so much as knocked on the door.

"Sam, what did you find?" There was no time for niceties, and Billy intently waited for me to sit.

I told Billy everything, his eyes locked on me the whole time. I hesitated when I got to the odd smell I couldn't place, but he assured me it was worth telling him.

"Track it, too. Some of them are different. It's probably nothing, but it won't take long to be sure." Billy waved off the concern but his eyes squinted at the idea of something we didn't understand. The Pack mind left memories behind, and when I phased, I was flooded with knowledge I couldn't interpret at first of everything from the difference between the smell of elk and deer to the borders of our land with the tame Cold Ones and how to track them.

Billy heaved a sigh. "This changes things. Are you working with Embry yet?"

"I will be as soon as we finish here. He needs to be stable soon." Billy grimaced at my words.

"Sam, it will be sooner than we planned."

.

**Jake POV**

.

I headed in from the shop around noon for a break and scrubbed the grease and engine gunk off my arms and face. Dad had a sandwich made and another started by the time I sat down and I grunted my appreciation.

"Got plans for today yet, Jake?"

"I think I'm going to get a hold of Bella as soon as I finish eating, see what she's doing. I just had to finish up that Chevy before I did anything else. She's purring like she should now."

Dad smiled. I was young to have gained so much skill with engines, but they just made sense to me. Parts work together as a whole, each piece had its purpose and they moved in a complex but clear pattern, and as long as they did it the same way over and over, it was easy. When something moved wrong, then you had a problem.

Dad sipped his drink and watched me eat in silence. Just as I was finishing the second sandwich, the phone rang and I hopped out of my seat, still chewing, and answered it.

"Heyow?" _Must remember to swallow first_.

"Jake? Is that you?" _Bella_. She giggled a little and I knew I was busted. I swallowed hard on the still slightly dry mouthful and it dragged down my throat, but my mouth was clear to talk now.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that, I was finishing lunch."

"I figured!" I could hear the smile in her voice. "Are you done working for the day? I have a couple hours free before the invasion of the Swan residence."

"I just finished today's car. And what do you mean, invasion?"

"Have you been out yet today? The hotel is booked solid with cops from out of town. It's the car my Dad told us about last night. We are going to be hosting a few detectives, he said it's kind of a courtesy thing." She sounded a little haunted underneath the happiness.

"That sounds nice. You're having them there for dinner?"

"Yep," She paused a moment. "If your dad doesn't need you tonight, would you want to come over? I could use the company. They're probably just going to talk shop and I don't want to just be stuck here with them."

Bella just asked me to dinner. I should start playing the lottery.

"I'd love to. What time is your place going to start looking like a donut shop?"

She snickered. "I don't know, but I said dinner would be ready by seven, so I hope they get here by around six-thirty. Are you sure your dad is okay without you?" I glanced toward my dad, who had clearly been listening in, and he made shooing motions with one hand as if to scoot me out the door. "Bells, I think he's kicking me out tonight. It must be the hot date he's been keeping from me!" Bella started laughing and my dad just rolled his eyes at me, shaking his head.

"Okay then, why don't you just come over any time after around three this afternoon. I have to do some shopping first and stock up a little if I have to feed these guys, not to mention keep them swimming in coffee for the next couple of days." Her good humor about the situation was remarkable. She sounded a little nervous, but I didn't hear a hint of the panic I would have expected just a few weeks ago.

I promised to be there for moral support and help any way I could, and we exchanged those slightly awkward goodbyes you have when you don't really want to hang up. When we finally set the phones down, I felt that silly smile spread on my face and began to tap my fingers on the table in a rhythm that built until I was drumming and finished with a flourish. My dad watched, amused, and caught my attention with a wave of his hand.

"Jake, Harry and Sue are going to drop by tonight and they mentioned bringing by dinner. Don't worry about me. Have fun and say hello to Charlie for me, and thank Bella for me again for dinner last night."

I couldn't really argue with that. He wouldn't spend the evening alone, and I promised I'd be home to help him to bed.

When two thirty rolled around I was showered and dressed in whatever was clean enough to see Bella in. My left leg bounced the entire way into town as I nudged the Rabbit to move a little quicker. Finally I pulled into the gravel drive of the Swan residence. I saw Bella's heart shaped face pop into view through the little kitchen window.

Before I was out of the car Bella came out of the house and leaned against the post she had used for support the night before. I had a sudden fantasy of her at what could be our own house, dinner waiting for me, kids in the yard, and I had the strangest catch in my breath. It was a stunning vision.

I took all four stairs in a quick hop and stood next to her, wrapping my arms around her and holding her to me. My need to touch her, to prove to myself she was still real, was an almost shocking feeling.

"Hi," she said, leaning her head up to look at me and smiling. "You're early."

"Couldn't wait any longer. Besides, I thought you said you might like company." I wasn't quite sure what to say beyond that, so I opened the door for her and just lightly touched the small of her back as I held it open. We walked into the kitchen and I noticed that she was already starting dinner.

"It's a slow cooker sort of day," she commented, noting where my eyes had been staring. "It'll be easy to prep early and the guys can sort of serve themselves." I had no idea what she was talking about. All I saw was a pile of bell peppers and onion in the midst of being sliced and a massive piece of beef that must have cost a fortune.

"Italian beef sandwiches." She gestured toward a bag of sub rolls and a container full of shredded cheese before putting the cheese in the fridge.

She went and picked the knife up, cutting thin strips off the bell peppers. "Think you can handle this?" She teased, and offered me the knife.

The kitchen banter was good for the moment. It felt like we were both dancing around a conversation, preferring to chat about the immediate task than ourselves, implying there was an us, a Jake and Bells, rather than just a couple of friends who spent time together.

She handed me the knife to continue slicing and flicked the heat on under a huge skillet. She turned around to face me, a serious look in her eyes but her smile still playing on her lips, those soft pink lips. Lips I'd like to be kissing. But I had to watch my hands instead so I didn't cut my finger off as I cut the red pepper into thin strips like she had.

I glanced at her, and saw her watching me, her eyes checking what I was doing to the pepper, but I felt like I was being appraised. We both took in a breath.

"So..." She started.

"Soooo..." I responded in return, drawing out the "o". We both burst out laughing.

"Jake, this is ridiculous. Why are we acting like this?" She was pink cheeked and embarrassed as she hefted the beef glacier into the hot oil. It sizzled and splattered in protest in the pan.

"Because this is new. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I just... I feel like I should know what to do, but I don't. Other girls know how to act when they are someone's..." She paused again and took the opportunity to poke at the cow in the pan with her tongs.

"Someone's what? Someone's girlfriend?" She turned pinker and it extended up to her hairline. I reached up and smoothed the hair away from her forehead. She turned the meat over and set the tongs down before facing me.

"Is that what I am?"

I set the knife down and slouched over next to her, resting my forearms on the counter.

"Is that okay? We could make a codeword if you want. I could call you my woman, or I could do some me-Tarzan-you-Jane thing if we really want to get subtle." She laughed and smacked me lightly on the shoulder.

"Well, maybe girlfriend is okay. Is that okay with you?" Her face was still pink.

"Bells, if you're asking if it's okay with me that you're my girlfriend, you haven't been paying attention for awhile." _Like, since we were making mudpies. _"Are you okay that I'm your boyfriend? I know you're used to something... different."

The color drained from her face, and she appeared to be choosing her words.

"Jacob Black, if you think money and cars and fancy clothes or expensive gifts matter to me, _you_ haven't been paying attention for awhile. Besides, all that couldn't do this-" She leaned toward me and reached a hand behind my head. I wasn't ready for those soft lips to hit mine and I was so surprised that my mouth was still half open in shock. She took the opportunity to open her sweet mouth against mine and deepen our kiss immediately.

I got over myself quick. I ran my hands down her sides before wrapping them around her again as she raised her arms to cling to my neck and shoulders. I'm not above admitting I wanted to feel her body against me. I felt one hand make a loose fist at the base of my neck, her fingers rubbing into my scalp and I broke away from her lips to press my face into her neck. The soft skin there turned a creamy pink and had taken on a heated glow. I ran my lips along that warm skin savoring the moment when she pulled back a little. A burning sensation started in my nose and I opened my eyes.

"Shit, Bells, fire!" Smoke was beginning to form over the skillet she was browning the meat in. I jumped back and started to reach for the sprayer at the sink. I was about to turn the water on when Bella stopped me.

"Jake it's fine! I just have to turn the meat again! It's not even burned, see" She turned the meat and it was nicely browned, a bit too much in a few places, but she insisted it would taste good later.

She turned the meat once more before setting it into the big cooker with a can of beef stock and half a bottle of some dark vinegar. I had my doubts, but she assured me it would be great.

"So, dinner will be ready in three hours. I vote we watch a movie to kill a little time. What do you want to watch?" Her movie collection was dismal. Not one with an explosion on the cover and way too many of them came with a British accent. I chose the least offensive, vowing to keep myself distracted, reducing the risk of losing my guy card again. On second thought, watching a chick flick so I could hold on to her and sneak in a little more necking might get me in the next level of the club.

She hit the play button and settled herself next to me on the couch, leaning into my chest and fiddling with my hand that I rested on her hip when I wrapped it around her.

"For the record, Jake, you never throw water on a oil fire. Just put the lid on the pan." She smirked.

"Oh. I meant well. Maybe I just wanted to see you in a wet shirt, ever consider that?" I flicked a meaningful glance from her neck to her knees and back up to her eyes, but couldn't quite keep from blushing, just a little.

"Jake, you are such a dog!" She cried with totally fake indignation, smiling in spite of herself.

"So sue me." She turned toward me, and actually stopped watching the opening scene of whatever god-awful period romance I had selected. Bella laid those beautiful lips on me again, bunching her hands in my shirt. I couldn't help myself, and flipped her body to face me so she was laying across my lap, putting me at severe risk of embarrassing myself if this went much longer.

She rolled over and laid a pillow across me and settled in to watch the movie. It wasn't long before I felt her relax and breath regularly. After a night of cooking and cleaning, and then being busy all morning, Bella was probably just wiped out. She'd been so busy these last few days, and it made me grin that most of that time had been spent with me.

It seemed that just a few moments later a timer screeched from the kitchen and my neck ached once again as I yanked it off the back of the sofa. Bella jerked awake and we both saw that the movie was stuck replaying the irritating intro menu and she quickly shut it off as she sat up and set her feet on the floor, one hand on my chest to steady herself.

I covered her hand with mine. She ran her other hand through her hair to gather it away from her face. Bella's face was soft and sweet with sleep and for a moment I caught my breath, wondering if she looked like that in the morning and if I'd ever get to find out.

We smiled at each other as we got out the plates and set up a buffet style serving line. Bella was right, though, the meat smelled incredible and I nearly drooled when she took the lid off the cooker. She carefully lifted the beef out to cool and tossed all the vegetables into the hot and pungent juices.

"Jake, I'm going to get ready for company. Would you mind getting out the vegetable tray out and setting out the glasses?" She lifted her hair off her neck and wrapped it carelessly on itself to form a loose floppy spiral. The heat in the kitchen was making the fine hairs on the nape of her neck form tight little curls.

"No problem. Anything else?"

"Just this..." And she tiptoed to me and planted a sweet smacking kiss right on my lips. Before I could get my arms around her she had spun away giggling and headed upstairs, only slipping on a single stair on her way.

She was giddy. Did I do that?

I set glasses out and filled them with ice. Bella came downstairs, looking freshly scrubbed as I tossed the last of her cut veggies on the tray, her hair messily piled but out of her way. Those tiny little curls were still there and I toyed with one, watching it spring back after being extended. She gave me a look that told me to knock it off so I grabbed the dip for the tray and set it on the counter where she directed.

Charlie arrived a few minutes later, talking with several other men as he came up the stairs. It didn't sound like a bunch of cops. They sounded like old friends, laughing as they came in the house. Charlie greeted Bella with a quick hug that actually looked natural.

"Jake! Glad to see you here, I was afraid we'd run Bella off tonight. Bella, I'd like you to meet Detectives White and Thompson-" The taller guy cut Charlie off with a laugh and reached over to shake Bella's hand.

"Bella, please call me John, and this is Andy. We're from Seattle; we and your dad go way back." Charlie interrupted right back with his signature throat clearing, and John and Andy just laughed more.

"And this is Drew, he's an officer from Port Angeles." Charlie gestured to the younger man who had been a little out of his element around the other three.

He leaned forward and shook Bella's hand, looking at her a little longer than I really liked. He couldn't have been older than twenty-three or so. Not much older than my Bells.

"Jake is it? Family friend?" Andy smiled at me, and Charlie stepped in to make the introductions. John laughed his ass off when he heard my name was Black, but he was clearly just the kind of guy who could do that and not insult you. I laughed along with him, and reminded him that he matched his name.

Bella pointed out the plates and got everyone started. John and Drew were by the veggie tray when I walked behind them. "So, Jake, you're here with Charlie's girl and you're still alive. Are you the boyfriend?" Drew looked interested in my answer.

I looked over at her. She was talking to her dad and helping him put his sandwich together, setting out the cheese and filling glasses. Her eyes met mine and she smiled at me.

"Yeah, I am."

* * *

So, did you like it? Are you excited about the car? And how do like Bella growing a pair? I thought it was about time for the girl to stop waiting for things to happen to her, and Jake even gets to finally tell someone he is 'the boyfriend'.

Stay tuned... And please review!


	8. Chapter 7

This is a fanfiction story- hence I'm not SM. There you have it.

Huge thanks once again to Diamondheart, who graciously Betas this story and makes it better... way better. Also thanks to all the readers who place this on their Favorites and Alerts. It's amazing to think there is anyone out there who wants to know when this thing updates.

Many thanks to littlefurrycannibals who gave a lovely recommendation the other day. I'm pretty sure most of you are reading her story **Fate's Idea of Fun**, but if you're not, check it out- I have been laughing my way through it!

This story is rated M, and not just for language. I also post at Jacob-Black-n-Pack in case the fic-patrol comes after me.

* * *

Chapter 7 preface

Quite a lot has happened in just a few days, so here is a recap for us all:

It's Friday, the very beginning of spring break, and Bella is still dancing around her feelings for and about Jake. Jake, however, is swimming in happiness at the months of constant companionship with Bella, even though she still cannot quite bring herself to see him as more than a friend.

At a night at the movies with Mike and Jake, while Mike is ill, Bella has the tiniest breakthrough. It carries over to an outburst of laughter after dropping off Mike, and Jake takes the opportunity to invite Bella to a picnic and a bonfire the next day in La Push. During the picnic Bella opens up a little to Jake and during an embrace, Bella and Jake share a kiss that starts to melt the frozen edges in her mind and soul.

Unfortunately, as handsome an image created by Jake cradling Bella as they listen to bonfire stories may be, events are occurring which frighten Sam, Alpha of the Quileute wolves. The pack is small, only three in number; and though their numbers are slowly growing, they are convinced they need the hereditary Alpha. They, despite the misgivings and regret of Jake's father, Billy, create a plan to push Jake's body to phase fully to wolf form and join the pack.

While Jake and Bella have a heartfelt conversation after the bonfire, Embry is welcomed into the pack. On the return trip, as Sam is teaching Embry to be comfortable in his new form, they find a fresh vampire trail that Paul and Jared confirm is coming from the direction of Forks and out of the forest toward nearby cities. Charlie is enmeshed in the intrigue when Sam tracks the vampire trail to an abandoned car from a crime spree in Seattle and Port Angeles discovered in Forks the night before. Charlie is frightened for the safety of his daughter when the danger is confirmed so close to home. During a dinner with Billy and Jake that Bella prepared, asks Jake to escort her on her trips to La Push.

Charlie's tiny town is swarmed with out of town police; though Bella is curious why her father is unwilling to reveal the history behind strong ties to a few detectives. They are like old friends and the Swan home is opened to them. On Monday, Bella and Jake are drawn closer physically and emotionally as they prepare and serve dinner. A glance across a room in such an ordinary yet profound setting solidifies Jake's sense of well being as he claims the coveted title of boyfriend.

And now, Chapter 7.

* * *

**Bella POV**

**.**

My fingers tapped at the tiny buttons on the cell phone Charlie gave me last night. I was almost finished programming the few numbers that I really needed- too many numbers would just confuse me and frankly, there weren't many people I cared to talk to just yet.

Charlie was pleased with his choice of phones, and he really did a good job. He even programmed his numbers at the station and his work cell, admonishing me to call if I ever felt like I was in danger. The other cops there emphasized the point and, along with Jake, nodded silently in agreement as Charlie made his point.

Dinner had gone well, though, despite the grave circumstances that made it happen. After dinner I brewed a pot of coffee and set out the plate of sweet rolls I baked while they ate their second sandwiches. Drew, the young officer from Port A who looked distinctly out of place, explained that Detective Hudson had to go back earlier that day and he was here to bring back any notes from the meeting. He mentioned an animal attack near the woods closest to the city and paperwork needing to be taken care of at their office's end.

Of course, that just meant Jake and I were now banned from walking in the woods. Jake and I joked about my 'house arrest' while we said goodnight on the porch; the term was actually starting to fit my break. He lightly kissed my forehead, aware of the armed guards inside who might barrel out at any moment. Detective John White, in particular, seemed the type who would enjoy the fun, and in that way reminded me of Emmett.

The little pang nudged my heart and I looked up. Why had I thought that? I unfurled my fingers from around the phone, my scarred hand aching a bit from the cramped position required to fiddle with the buttons.

I'll never understand how people can just text all day.

The phone's screen lit up again a second before chirping and chiming its tune. I had to find a ring that sounded like a phone. Soon.

"Hello?" I wasn't sure who had the number and I hadn't bothered to look at the screen. I'd have to make some new habits.

"Bells! You figured out how to answer the phone! Good job." The deep and cheerful voice could only be Jake.

"Hi Jake. Yes, I can answer the dang thing, and program some numbers. You're speed dial 'two', as a matter of fact."

"And why aren't I your number one?" I could hear the grin in his voice.

"Because that number is Charlie's desk. His work cell is three, and the deputy is four! I'm lucky he stopped there." I paused. "So what are you up to today? Think busting me out could be on the agenda?"

He laughed, and I marveled again at how it could soothe my anxious nature. "Sure, sure, Bells. I've got a lock pick and a hacksaw. I think we'll manage. I have some work to finish in the garage and after that I'm pretty free, but don't you need to make dinner again tonight? I don't mind helping, but we won't have much time out if you have to start cooking."

"Nope, the boys in blue are getting pizza at the station tonight, so I'm off duty. They'll be here tomorrow, though, so I may take you up on the offer then. I guess we could make dinner here or I could cook there and we could eat with Billy."

"Naw, Bells, you've been cooking too much. You've fed me enough lately, why don't we order pizza here? We could hang out and enjoy the evening, no dishes or coffee cups to wash. You need a break, you were pretty beat yesterday." I had been very tired yesterday, and an evening off, so to speak, sounded really good.

"You've got a plan there, Jake. What time do you want to come by?"

"How about four? I still have to adjust a timing belt and do a couple oil changes and few other things."

"Great, I can throw a salad together and use the rest of the veggies from last night. Maybe I'll make cookies if you promise not to eat them all on the way to your house." I knew that guy: a loaf of banana bread once vanished on the trip and telltale crumbs gave him away despite the pleas of innocence. Billy was annoyed but laughed it off.

"I make no promises, but if you seal them up and leave them in the trunk they may have a fighting chance. Deal?"

"Deal." It was the closest I'd get to a parlay for my baked goods. "So see you around four?"

"Yep... Bells?" Jake's voice hesitated.

"Yeah?"

"Uh... nothing... I'll see you then?"

I smiled. "Of course Jake. Uh... Jake?"

"Yeah?" His voice was smiling again.

"Uh... Don't be late."

"Never, Bells. Bye."

**.**

**Jake POV**

**.**

The timing belt took a little longer than I anticipated. Stupid little imports and their stupid little miniaturized engines. I had to angle my arm into the space, getting a gash over my bicep where it rubbed into a sharp spot. The bigger size was cool, and the strength helped a lot when I transferred my dad from the chair, but the constant growing wrecked whatever wardrobe I had and made me more susceptible to angry car parts.

I grabbed the oil pan and got ready to drain out the little piece of crap compact car. I really liked working on the old truck. There was plenty of space and you could see what you were doing. I remembered Bella mentioning asking me to look at the truck, but I wouldn't do it tonight. Tonight was for fun. Maybe we could have a nice walk on the beach to watch the sunset? There were some reports of a storm coming in, and if it was just getting here then the few clouds could catch the rays. Sunsets before storms were always gorgeous.

Hmmm. Bella in the sunset.

My fantasy was interrupted when Quil hollered my name loud enough to rattle the frame of my garage.

"Jaaaake! You in here?" He was just around the corner, out of sight.

"Yes, you ass. Come on in and stop yelling!"

Quil walked in and reached into the ever-present paper bag where I kept a few sodas. He popped it open and leaned over the engine of the car as I started the oil draining and hummed. I waited for him to say something, but he acted like nothing was unusual. My annoyance finally got the better of me.

"So what the hell was that all about?"

"Uh, I was making sure you were alone. I didn't, um, want to walk in if you... weren't." Quil wasn't meeting my eyes. I suddenly felt like a jerk.

"Oh, sorry Quil. I didn't mean to snap your head off. Thanks for not barging in, in that case."

"No sweat," He raised his head and finally looked me in the eye. "So is she coming by today?"

"Yeah, in a couple hours." I couldn't stop the smile that surfaced as I spoke of my plans with Bella. "Actually I have to pick her up. Charlie is nervous about her driving alone with the crime in the area." I couldn't blame him. Something made me want to guard Bells, too.

"Damn, how screwed up is all this, man? Missing people and murders, around here? Wow." News reports and local gossip had passed the stories around quickly. We stared at the engine in silence, sipping our sodas and waiting for the engine to drain. The drips finally slowed and I plugged the hole and got out a new oil filter.

"Hey, Quil, do you remember seeing Embry at the bonfire on Saturday? I assumed he was there and found a chick or something, but Bella noticed he wasn't there at all. Is he sick?"

He looked confused for a moment, but shook his head. "No, I didn't see him at all. Some kids in town have some kind of stomach bug. He's probably got that."

"Huh. You'd think more kids here would be sick." I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty sure half the rez would be sick if Embry was sick. He was just popular with the ladies like that.

We talked about the bonfire and Quil got on my case again about getting so cozy with Bella. If I hadn't been up to my shoulders and kinked around trying to put in that damn filter I would have popped him another one. As it was I managed to clip him in the hamstring with my steel toe.

"Damn, Jake! I was just kidding! I think it's awesome that you are finally getting somewhere with her. It's great to see you and her happy."

I pulled myself out of the engine and looked at Quil. His face was earnest and completely void of his usual teasing. He really was a good guy, and when Embry was around we could pull a Three Stooges routine from our usual conversations. I wiped my hands down my jeans and took a drink of my soda.

"Thanks. I mean that."

There was a knocking at the wall of the garage right about then. Our heads both whipped around and saw a couple bits of gravel dance by the before a pair of very heavily muscled legs appeared, kicking a few more bits to join them.

"Hey Jake, Quil."

"Embry! Are you all right? We thought you were sick." Embry looked like hell, like he was barely standing. His eyes were red and the lids had a purple rim that matched the deep rings underneath.

"I wasn't sick. I've been... working. A new job can really wear you out." His weak smile did nothing to improve his face, which I swear I was looking upward at. He was bigger and older looking. Could that happen in three days? I grew three inches in one month, but this?

"Where'd you get the job?" Quil asked.

Embry's face fell, those exhausted eyes twitching from side to side. "I've been working with Sam. Sam Uley."

Quil and I both gaped, speechless with shock. The three of us had agreed weeks ago that the three huge vigilantes my dad seemed to like so much would never get their claws in us. They were just too secretive and too hard looking to be anything we wanted a part of.

"Embry, what happened? What could he have done to make you join him? I thought you hated his gang, too!" I was ticked now. Sam hadn't just invited himself to my dad's confidence; he was taking my friends, too.

He sighed and drooped his head over to one hulking shoulder. "I can't tell you. I wish I could. I'm not even really supposed to be here and I'll probably catch some crap for it, but so much has happened I had to see you before my next shift." He walked over to me and I got a closer look at his exhausted face. "Whatever we thought they were, whatever you think they _are_, guys," he glanced over at Quil. "You're wrong. We were wrong."

Another pained look crossed his face and he swayed a little. "I gotta go eat and get some sleep. Sam is letting me get a full night of sleep tonight so I better enjoy it while he's feeling nice."

With that, Quil and I watched, slack jawed, as Embry stepped away from me and out of the garage, shuffling and dragging his feet at bit as he did. When we could no longer hear the sounds of his footsteps we met each other's eyes, exchanging our shock at the altered appearance and one-eighty attitude adjustment Sam appeared to have caused in our close friend. Whatever his intentions, Embry's appearance had only raised more questions in my mind, rather than satisfying them.

"Oh fuck that! No fucking way that's happening to us." Quil sniped.

"No shit. I could never change like that." I agreed, and screwed in the new filter.

**.**

**Billy POV**

.

"The change has to happen tomorrow, Billy. We can't put this off any longer, the threat is just too great" Sam had his unruffled exterior on. He had made a decision and had no intention of altering it now. I understood, but it didn't make it any easier. I had hoped beyond hope that the car would be a dead end, but Paul and Jared, too, had made the run to the tent where the car was currently concealed. I now had two new fishing knives from Sam and Jared and a bumper sticker that correlated prowess with a fishing rod to other things thanks to Paul.

I ran my fingers along the handle of one of the knives. I couldn't meet Sam's gaze for the moment.

"When and where?" I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"Tomorrow, at my place. I'm sending Emily to her mother for a couple days to do some wedding planning. She knows something is up, but hasn't asked, thank god." Sam grimaced. He hated to send her away, but if he could do to her what he did, what about a wolf who _wasn't_ imprinted on her?

"That's good, away from people, in the woods." He could do less to damage to others, or himself. Even with the physical and mental maturity that suddenly appears with the process, it simply didn't take away the fact that I was his father. I feared that the dramatic alterations might leave nothing recognizable of the boy, now nearly a man, that I knew.

Paul stepped into the kitchen. The two men nodded at each other, Paul averting his eyes for a split second as they did so. _Pack order even when human_, I mused. _I wonder how that will turn out?_

"Emily has her bags packed and will be ready to go as soon as you say goodbye, Sam." Sam gave a discontented grunt. He hated to send her away, but it was for a good reason. If he could do what he did, what about a wolf who _wasn't_ imprinted on her?

Sam squared his shoulders and turned to Paul. "Are you ready, Paul?"

"Hell yes. He's fawning so much over the paleface I'll just…" I shot my hand out and with speed and strength that surprised him, grabbed Paul by the crotch of his worn shorts. He yelped in surprise and stood perfectly still.

My voice was a growl as I corrected him. "Paul, I love you almost like a son. _Almost_." I tightened my hold until I heard Paul whimper. "You will do what you have to do. But you will remember whom you are dealing with and that he will be your brother afterward. He will be your Alpha soon, too. But _never_ forget that he is my son." I gave him a little shake before I released him and he panted, recovering from holding his breath.

I turned to face Sam who had watched the exchange serenely. "Sam, this brings up other issues. How do you plan to handle him, and do you intend to tell him about his…position?"

Sam sighed and his demeanor became the weary and careworn one I knew he worked to hide. "I'm not sure how to deal with him, Billy but I've thought through a few scenarios and I think it would be a mistake to tell him about being Alpha at this point. It might overwhelm him, or he may shatter the pack structure without realizing it." Sam shrugged, a gesture he normally didn't make but I suspect he was feeling the pressure more acutely as the hour approached.

"Sam, you are Alpha _pro tem_ and I trust you. You will do what is right." I shook Sam's hand and patted Paul on the back, reminding him that I did, indeed, trust him as well.

"Oh, Billy, Paul and Jared are going to check the trail of the unknown scent tonight. We wanted to wait until dark in case we had to phase to follow it."

"Good. Will you let me know?"

Sam nodded.

The men left and disappeared into the trees.

**.**

**Bella POV**

.

The winds had changed during the day from the usual coastal breezes to what you might actually call blustery. It wasn't cold, at least not yet, and I hoped the weather would hold at least until dinner. Jake and I would have some time to kill and I hoped he would be up to a trip to the beach after all the work he'd done today.

I finished getting the coffeepot loaded and left a note letting my dad know just in case he brought the guys back after dinner at the station. A dozen of my fresh cookies would make them all happy, too.

I smiled. Yes, they were clearly doing official, and very serious work, but there was a air of reunion around them all, with the exception of Drew, who looked dogged and harassed by the end of the night yesterday. If they called him junior one more time, I think he was going to just leave.

The shower felt good and I got dressed and dried my hair, having to hurry a little when I realized how late it had become; Jake would be leaving home soon. My shiny new phone rang right on time.

"Hey Bells!" I couldn't help myself; I started nearly laughing when I heard his voice. The change in weather and being alone all day had made me melancholy. He really was like sunshine.

"Hi Jake. How are the cars running?"

"Just fine, even though one was trying to be a man eater. Gave me a heck of a scrape on my arm just to get to a belt!"

"Yikes! What kind was it?"

"A timing belt, and the damn thing was behind about a thousand sharp edges!" I sighed at him, exasperated.

"No doofus. What kind of car! I didn't even know cars had belts."

Jake snickered at me. "It was a Japanese import. Bella, I'm going to teach you how to do some basic stuff with a car. I can't have you thinking that the car holds its engine up with a belt."

"Well then, that car wasn't made to accommodate your giant gorilla arms. The owner will just have to take it to a tiny little Asian mechanic next time." I headed down the stairs to get the salad started. "And what, pray tell, holds the engine up?" I lilted my voice into a southern belle accent just to be cheeky.

"Suspenders. Seriously, engine mounts. I'm leaving right now and you better be ready for a big hug from these gorilla arms of mine. Is Charlie there?"

"Nope, he's at the station and will be there a little late tonight. They're working on some sort of transfer of evidence paperwork and there's some bureaucratic issue about custody." I tucked the phone against my shoulder and started getting out lettuce and the leftover veggie tray.

"Oh good, then I can drive as fast as I want and not get a ticket. Get ready for a monkey hug, Jane."

"The monkey was Tarzan's sidekick, Jake."

"Ooga- booga. Be there in a bit."

"Tarzan doesn't say ooga-booga. He does the vine swinging yodel."

Jake responded by doing a strangled impersonation. "That sounded like wolf howl. You're completely hopeless, Jake."

"You know you like it. I'll see you in twenty?"

"Okay. I'll be ready." I heard movement over the phone like he was moving it away from his ear. "Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"I like it." And I hung up, smiling to myself. Let him stew on that on the drive over.

I was just finishing chopping the last of the celery and tossing it in the bowl about fifteen minutes later. I jumped a little at the sharp knock on the door. I peeked out the window and saw the Rabbit.

"Come on in Jake," I said loudly, and before I could turn around Jake was in the door with his heavy arms around me. He leaned over my shoulder from behind, nuzzling into the space behind my ear.

"Ooga-booga," he whispered huskily by my ear. He held me like that for a few seconds before we were both overcome by giggles. The silly banter over the phone and Jake's over- enthusiastic arrival made us both ripe for a good laugh, and as the giggles gave way to laughter, we both doubled over and had to hold onto the counter.

"Oh God, Bells," Jake wheezed as he wiped his eyes. "Are you about ready to go? I want to show you something before we order pizza, and if we wait too long we'll miss it." He had a sweet and slightly mischievous smile. It was an expression that was so Jake that I felt my heart flutter.

"I will be as soon as I toss the celery in the salad and grab the cookies." I covered the salad bowl and as I reached for the container of treats Jake's arm snaked right by me and snatched them before I got a hand on it.

"Okay, you officially have gorilla arms. Hand them over if you know what's good for you." He gave me his puppy eyes. _Damn._ "Okay, you can have one on the way."

The drive was quick and we pulled onto the gravel in record time. Billy met us at the door with a bright and open smile so like Jake's that I forgot to say anything for a moment. I let Billy have two cookies and Jake gave him a dirty look for it as he reached for the pizza delivery menu.

"Bells, what do you say we order the pizza and then head down to the beach? It takes an hour to get here anyway."

Billy's deep laugh started and he slapped the rail on one of his wheels. "Good call, Jake. It'll be a nice sunset tonight!"

Jake whipped around to glare at his dad, his already russet skin reddening further.

"Dad! It was going to be a surprise!"

"Don't worry, son. She'll still like it." Billy reached for a third cookie and Jake snatched it out of his hand before he could take a bite.

We spent some time debating how many and what kind of pizzas to order because Billy, ever mindful of his son's appetite, insisted on doubling the order, which would delay the delivery .

Jake's eyes kept darting to the windows and finally he announced the order, wrote it down, and handed the paper to Billy to make the call. I laughed as he grabbed a couple bottles of water and the beach blankets and drug me by my arm out the door.

"So Tarzan, in a hurry? We've got another half hour before sunset." I teased.

"Yeah, but the sun on the clouds as a storm rolls in is the best part. Can you feel the change in the air? There's good one coming!" Jake sniffed at the wind a bit. I inhaled deeply, and indeed I could detect a hint of ozone and chill on the breeze.

We walked to First beach, and then turned to follow the little path that led to our picnic spot. "In case others get the same idea," Jake explained on the way.

He laid the blankets down and sat leaning back on the log. I turned and finally looked at the horizon over the ocean. There were white streaks on the waves that cut sharp lines into the sky that was taking on a purplish hue. Off to one side of the lowering sun was a line of heavy clouds, greenish gray on the sides shielded from the sun, but a most amazing pink, purple and almost iridescent yellow on the approaching faces. Thin and hazy clouds filtered the sunlight and made it tolerable to watch with my bare eyes, diffusing the sunshine and casting a golden glow across the slowly angering sea.

It was beautiful.

I was tucked under his arm, his soft flannel shirt comfortable against my cheek where I laid my head against his chest. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the magnificent live painting I was watching. I could almost see brushstrokes in the tops of the waves, growing higher with more pronounced peaks. Jake wrapped his arm around me as I shuddered at the thought of the storm that must be hiding behind the glittering vision I was admiring.

"Are you cold?" Jake asked, and took off the shirt he was wearing, leaving him in a thin cotton t-shirt. Without waiting for my reply he wrapped me in the flannel and held the arms for me as I sat up and faced him to slip the shirt on over my thin top. My arms were fully extended and the sleeves had a full six inches of fabric hanging off my fingertips. Jake chuckled and rolled the sleeves up. He looked into my eyes and my breath caught in my throat.

He was beautiful, and I couldn't help be in as much awe of him as the scene over the ocean.

The red-gold of the lowering sunset had set his eyes on fire, reflecting myriad colors in the depths, and his russet skin had taken on a glint of a color I had no name for. A fluttering in my belly pulled me forward to him, coiling springs tightening my breathing to a pant. His hand reached to stroke my hair, then my face tenderly.

"Jake, I…"

His hands reached out for me and mine to him. Four months of casual hugs and gentle advances, friendly afternoons and quiet walks came crashing into my mind. Jake never hid the fact that he wanted more than to be a mere friend; never concealing that he wanted me. He loved me, and wasn't afraid to show it. Now I was swept into it with him, not caring anymore what anyone thought. Chaste hand holding and mere declarations would never satisfy us. This was where I was supposed to be, in his arms, kissing his lips.

Those soft lips were sweetly sucking my lower lip between his. The flutters in my belly were furious now, and I followed their command, licking his upper lip and pushing myself into his arms. I stroked my fingers through his silky hair, tugging at it from where he'd pulled it back, and leaned back to gaze at him again in the filtered light of the sunset. Jake's eyes were hooded and passionate, his mouth partway open and beginning to deepen incolor from the pressure of our kisses.

I felt the blush rising in my face and spreading across my chest as he ran his thumb across my lips, trailing his fingertips along my cheek, down my neck, and just barely grazing me through my shirt between my breasts and down my belly. My head leaned back and he nuzzled into the hollow of my neck, breathing deeply and sighing out a hum as he kissed and tasted me there.

I settled myself across his lap, straddling him and stroking his broad chest with my hands that had begun to roam his body of their own accord. My change in position made him gasp against my kiss and I stroked his tongue with mine. He pulled my body tighter to him, crushing me against himself and rocking me in his lap. My overheated and sensitive body curled when I felt the hard ridge there, and as I leaned into Jake's firm guidance, the flutters deep inside me were replaced by little shocks of radiating warmth. I leaned my head back, catching my breath as Jake suckled my neck, going lower and finally pulling at my shirt so he could nip my collarbone. His hands lowered and lightly skimmed the skin under my shirt.

He looked me in the eye. "Bells, can I…?" He whispered diffidently.

"Only if I can, too." A little breathy laugh escaped me as I leaned back slightly and slipped my hands under his shirt. His velvety skin was pulled tight over his muscled frame, bunching and easing with every move he made. He slid his hands under my shirt, caressing every inch of skin, stopping just short of my bra where he paused, holding his breath.

"It's okay, Jake. Please." My voice sounded strangely shaky.

Jake moaned against my lips as he brushed his hand under the satin. Cupping me more boldly, he wrapped his other hand around and placed it flat on the small of my back and pulled me to him once again. Those shocks of warmth became flickers of delicious heat and concentrated where I rode myself along the hard length in his pants. His hand stroked my breast, stoking the heat inside as we moved against one another, feeling each other for the first time.

Jake's movements and breath became ragged, and a crescendo of flame rose and licked at me between my legs and into the very center of my body.

"Oh God, Bells! I… I'm going to…!" Jake crushed my body to him a final time, trembling as he held my body still against himself. We stayed motionless for a few moments, panting and catching our breath when Jake, gloriously disheveled, raised his eyes to mine.

"Bells, did you...?"

I wasn't entirely sure what Jake was asking and my blank look was all he needed. He leaned toward me and kissed me hard. He guided me down to lie on the blankets and came to rest on his side next to me. Jake's hands brushed my cheek and shoulder and down to my waist, settling just under my shirt stroking back and forth just along the top of my jeans.

"Do you trust me, Bella?" He breathed against my ear; jolts of electricity from his words met the trembling caused by his touch on my belly and causing riots of sensation along the entire surface of my body.

"Yes, Jake. I trust you," I whispered faintly.

His fingers deftly undid the button and slowly lowered the zipper of my jeans. I could barely hear the sound over the increased pace of the waves lapping on the nearby rocks and my own pulse that pounded in my ears. He placed his palm flat against my abdomen, only his fingertips under the band of my panties, slowly caressing me, teasing and at the same time letting me know his intentions.

"Are you- is this- okay?" He rested his forehead against my cheek and I could only nod, barely murmuring my consent between my breaths that were catching in my throat in anticipation of meeting an unknown need.

His hand slowly descended, brushing my hipbones and traveling to brush the curls at the borders of my body's center. I bent my legs at the knees and touched his arm to feel what he was doing, lightly resting my hand on his forearm and following it down as he reached the soft and now damp flesh. He lightly explored, allowing me to relax into his touch, and my eyes fluttered shut and for the first time in my life, I allowed sensation to claim my mind.

"So soft, Bells," he purred to me.

Two fingers gently captured and began to massage my sensitive and ready flesh. He worked me, exploring with his touch till my legs twitched from the little spasms of pleasure building and radiating down my legs as his arm moved rhythmically along my body.

"Oh God, Jake... don't stop."

I pressed my hand to his arm, forcing him to increase the pressure against me and I felt a powerful coiling, a molten wave beginning to crest within me and growing with each pass of his fingertips. My breath caught and I wound myself around his arm, grasping at his shoulder with my other arm as a release of heat and tension shot through me with pulses that racked every muscle in my body. I rocked against his hand as the last waves ran over me and, gasping, raised my head to look into Jake's eyes once again. He looked at me with such adoration and awe and I couldn't help but return the feeling. Feeling his release against me had been beautiful, and now I understood what had gripped him so fiercely.

He gently withdrew his hand and held me to his chest, cradling me like a treasure and sitting us up to recline against the log we had picnicked by.

I turned my head from his warm chest and saw that the waves were now angry and had taken on the gray-green of the clouds that were now nearly covering the sun's dying rays. We watched in silence, breathing heavily and caressing each other, as the sunset neared completion. A single golden ray filtered through one last perforation in the clouds, like a lighthouse beacon, before being covered over by the menacing clouds. A bolt of lightning shot across the sky immediately and heralded the arrival of the storm with thunder and a gust of much colder and violent air.

"We need to head back, Bells. It'll rain soon." He whispered into the top of my head.

"I don't want to. Can't we just stay here?" Maybe forever?

"Hmmmm. I'd like to. But a storm is different from rain. Rain I can handle, but this is going to be a bad one. I'd rather you weren't in it either."

As a reminder of out need to return, Jake's empty stomach growled. I giggled against his chest, snuggling into his warm body before picking myself up off of him. He stood and stretched, and before picking up the blankets, ran over to the water and walked in up to his hips. He made his way back to the blankets and handed me one of the water bottles, which I promptly drained.

"What was that for?" I asked, gesturing to the dripping wet mess he'd made.

"Ah, um. Well, see, I… Oh damn. I need to change my pants and I need an excuse so dad doesn't, you know…"

We both blushed. He looked down, embarrassed and started to say something that might have been an apology, but I didn't even let him get to any words.

"Jake, I was there," I touched his face, bringing his eyes to mine. "I was there with you. I _wanted_ to be there with you. This is what I wanted. _You're_ what I want."

He dropped the blankets and pulled me into a tight hug, kissing my face and then suckling my lips once again. Jake leaned back, his face serious.

"Thanks, Bells. But that isn't what I was going to apologize for." His mouth turned up into his mischievous little smile.

"For what, then? I don't understand."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry I didn't take care of you first."

The butterflies in my belly were furious and I took a sharp intake of air. _Anticipation? _I raised an eyebrow back.

"Maybe next time, Jake." His mouth opened partway and closed again, his throat bobbing with a hard swallow and he held me in a tight and desperate embrace.

He kissed my forehead before releasing me, and we walked hand in hand back to the house.

_Elsewhere, after dark…_

The two large men strolled along carrying a bright red gas can. They paused occasionally, as if to catch their breath or rest their feet.

"We didn't lose it, did we?"

"No, it's still along the road, Paul. It just moved fast. The footsteps are pretty far apart, but I think it's heading onto a trail."

"Can't we just phase? This would go much faster and we'd be able to track it better."

"Okay, but carry the gas can in your mouth. If we have to get back on the road and walk again, we need the excuse."

The two men stepped into the brush and quickly undressed, shoving their ragged clothing into a bag with rope loops attached to it. The taller man slipped his arms and legs into the loops and, with an odd blurring of the air around him, morphed into the shape of a hulking wolf; the bag secured to his back. The other man made a similar transformation and, with an irritated growl, delicately carried the red container in his maw.

_This way,_ the first indicated with a head nod.

The pair lurched into motion, loping and rolling their bodies over the terrain, moving with the ground as if they were partners in a dance. They wove to and fro, a graceful caper, noses in the lead.

They slowed.

_The steps are closer together, and the scent is heavier ahead. _

_We better not be about to wake up some friggin' hibernating Sasquatch, Jared. I'm in no mood._

_Hardly. There are houses up ahead._

Indeed, there were. They followed the thickening trail to the tree line, just outside the yard area of one house. The track clearly ended here, the trails no longer distinct, just one mass of pacing and footsteps. Their target spent a great deal of time here, leaving scent-trails up into the trees and across fallen boughs.

A car pulled into the driveway and the giant wolves crouched, hiding in the brush. The police chief parked the cruiser and made his way to the door, and murmured in appreciation of some pleasant surprise once he was inside.

_Oh fuck that. Seriously? The leech lover? Does that mean…?_

_It might. Paul, we have to get to Sam. He needs to know there's a vampire scouting out Charlie's place. One who can hide really well._

_

* * *

_

*whew* Was it good for you? I hope you enjoy the story twists as well as my first lemon!

Thanks again to everyone for reading, and Santa leaves Jacob Black under the tree for people who review, too.

By the way, my traffic tracker isn't working, so I can't actually tell how many hits I have anymore. The only thing working is my review count. Seriously, that's the only way I have any more to tell how many people are watching and reading. So please review, and if you know how to fix it, or who to contact to help me, please let me know!

Thanks!

sfiddy


	9. Chapter 8

This is a work of fanfiction, the characters and recognizable elements belong to S. Meyer. Not me. Boo Hoo.

Sorry this chapter took a little long, but there's been a few cases of Real Life-itis going around and every step took an extra day or two. Everything is calmer now, so hopefully it won't take as long. No guarantees.

Thanks to MrsTrentReznor for catching an error in the last chapter, and big love to dirtychicken for being my 100th reviewer! (She got a preview of a Chapter 7 draft before it was posted. Incentive to review!) Also to ohooapoo for nice reviews, but she has her PMs turned off, so here's my thank you!

Please enjoy. I hope it's worth some of the wait. Thank you so much for all the reviews and messages. They mean the world to me.

* * *

**Jake POV**

I felt the light on my face Wednesday morning before I really saw it. Smiling, without opening my eyes, I hummed in contentment, wondering if Bella was awake yet, too. Did she smile before opening her eyes, too? _Would I ever get to see her as she woke up in the morning?_

I imagined her hair, loose and wild, across the pillow and wrapped around her neck. It was the same hair that had fanned around me as it came loose from the ponytail and tickled my face while she was straddling me, lit from behind by the sunset. The same hair that had spread out around her, pulled completely loose from the band, strands lying across her chest and neck as the deep pink blush spread across every inch of visible skin as she pressed on my arm, arching into my hand.

_So soft, Bells._

My eyes fell open and rested on the shirt she borrowed and returned to me when I dropped her off at home. It was rolled up and lying on my dresser where I tossed it before collapsing into bed.

I heaved a sigh and got up, heading to the shower where I'd rinsed off the seawater the night before. Dad had given Bella and me a look when I walked in a soggy mess, but he just started laughing and teasing Bella about making me have to save her every time she slipped on a rock. We were relieved, though I wasn't sure he bought his own story, but I wasn't going to be the one to enlighten him.

I hurried through my shower so I could help my dad. He could get up on his own, but we both preferred if I was there to help in case he got off balance. Clearing my mind of thoughts about the previous evening, I threw some shorts and a shirt on and headed into my dad's room, where I found him lying on his bed with the radio on. He was facing away from the door.

"Good morning, Dad. You okay today?"

He was quiet for a moment and I saw him swipe at his eyes. "I'm fine Jake. There was a song that reminded me of… your mother." He cleared his throat roughly and I helped him get dressed and into the chair. "You have any plans for the day, Jake?"

I thought for a moment. All my plans revolved around so few things: my dad's needs, work in the garage, and Bella. "I have a little more to do in the garage, and tonight Bella's cooking for the fuzz again, so I think I'll go give her a hand. How about you?"

He cleared his throat again. "I, uh, have a little meeting scheduled with a few Council members. Aside from that, I'm going to be my usual bum self." He coughed again.

"Are you sure you feel okay, Dad?" I frowned. Health issues were always a concern for us. "Did you ever get an appointment scheduled?"

He opened his mouth, about to say something but stopped and smiled at me gently. "Jake, I can ask Harry to bring Sue to take a look at me if you're worried."

"Okay, thanks. Breakfast?" I made us both something to eat. Breakfast was quiet, just the morning news in the background. We heard the latest reports of a missing hiker on the Peninsula and where he was last seen along with his description.

"What in the world is going on lately?" I wondered out loud. My dad looked up from his coffee cup and his eyes hardened, but he said nothing.

I cleared his plate and was about to head to the garage when he called me back.

"Jake, I have something I need you to deliver to Emily, Sam's fiancée." He gestured to a box by the front door. "It's some yarns for her work."

Everyone knew Emily's work. She made some of the most intricate wall hangings and rugs in native patterns and they sold very well in the local shops ever since she moved here. Even so, I bristled a little at being a delivery boy.

"Sam's here enough, why doesn't he take it next time he comes by?" My dad looked at me sharply and I felt like a jerk. "Sorry. Of course I'll take it."

"Jake, I wouldn't ask you, but Sam is busy today and someone made a large order of her work to decorate a library. I want to make sure she has what she needs. If you get over there soon, she may even have some blueberry muffins for you."

At the word 'muffins' I moved to find my shoes and keys. I headed to the door and my dad called after me once again.

"Jake, I love you. Be careful."

I didn't hesitate to answer, "Love you too, Dad."

Odd.

I started the car and after a few minutes on the familiar road my mind started wandering back to the things I woke up to. Her heart pounding against my chest as I pulled her along my body and the soft slick skin-

WHAM

The car jolted angrily off the curb I smacked. That was an alignment job. Damn.

I finally pulled up the cabin where Sam and Emily lived. It was a nice and tidy little place, and I had to admit Sam had built a nice place for them. I couldn't help but wonder if it started out for him and Leah Clearwater. Emily's visit to her cousin Leah had somehow turned into a whirlwind romance that shoved Leah out of the picture. I just couldn't wrap my head around that, having seen the bitterness on Leah's face whenever the happy couple was around. Emily seemed nice enough, I didn't really know her well, but I saw no fault with Leah, apart from her vicious tongue at times.

I turned off the car and took the box up to the door and knocked. There was a note tacked on the doorknob.

Emily was out and would be back later, and to just leave the box on the porch.

Damn, no muffins.

I jumped down the porch steps and was halfway back to my car when I heard a voice calling me.

"Black! Hey, Black!"

Paul.

**Sam POV**

The plans were laid. Emily was gone, Jared and Embry would patrol and then join us if needed, and Paul was confident that the whole thing would take no more than half an hour. We had to prepare Embry for the process early in the morning. The entry of a new mind into the packset could be disorienting at best, and the entry of Jacob's in the state we expected as a result of Paul's prompting could be like setting off a bomb in our heads.

Our oral traditions implied that the hereditary Alphas generally phased very early in the creation of a new pack, able to take their positions and lead before the pack got large enough to involve challenges to his position. In all truth, there was nothing in the stories that led us to believe that leadership ever really changed hands once an Alpha was established at all.

"Why do_ I _have to be the lucky one?" I muttered to myself as I felt my thoughts follow a familiar pattern: I could feel it in my bones; the sense that I was in someone else's spot, the teacher glaring at me to move. "I don't want this. The burden is becoming far heavier than I expected, what with the new members and more to come. This is Jacob's job, not mine, and the moment I can give it to him with any confidence, I will." I'd make him take it the moment he phased if it didn't mean putting others –Emily- in danger.

I paced by the side of my house, feeling caged and helpless. My stomach turned at the thought of Emily being in danger and my inability to do anything to protect her. I worshipped her, and she unwittingly plucked the strings that guided my movements. She would never force me to do anything wrong, I was sure, but she was my imprint and I was her wolf, and therefore I was everything she wanted and needed. How could I lead the pack and defend the tribe if the goddess I worshipped asked me to protect her from harm? I have no choices, and under other circumstances I would be fine with that, as these dilemmas would be taken care of.

Not for the first time, I cursed this bizarre fate that had taken so many choices from me; when the true Alpha came into his own, perhaps things would sort themselves out.

Paul emerged from the trees and walked along the now worn path to the front steps of the house, carefully avoiding the freshly turned and planted ground of Emily's garden. He nodded, glancing to the side as he did and I felt the spark of confidence that I needed. I would need everything to get through this day.

"Is everything set, Paul?"

"Yep. Jared and Embry are wrapping up the first area and should be done in about an hour. I told them they may want to go easy in case they find themselves having to track Jake today, too."

"Right. He may lead us on the run of our lives, but let's not assume anything." I eyed the grim look on Paul's face, the sense of glee gone ever since Billy reminded him of his purpose. "You know what you're going to say? Have a few back-ups?"

Paul rubbed his face and shook his arms like a runner preparing for a race. "Yes, he's pretty wrapped up in that girl. It won't be a problem." He turned his glinting black eyes on me and the smile was back- the smile that only Paul could deliver- and I felt thankful once again that Paul was on our side.

We heard the approach of Jake's car long before we saw it, and took cover to hide on opposite sides of the house. After Jake delivered the box and started towards his car, Paul took his opportunity.

"Black! Hey, Black!"

Jacob turned and did nothing to hide his annoyance at Paul's yelling. I kept to my side of the house, watching to be sure nothing went seriously wrong. So much could go a little wrong, and that was fine. If Paul got roughed up in this process it might be good for him, but I really didn't want to rebuild my house. It was Emily's now, more than mine, which made me even more likely to defend it.

I was close enough that my sharp hearing picked up every word and breath of the exchange that was just beginning, but far enough away that I wasn't going to be a distraction either. This had to work. It had to.

Paul sauntered up to Jake.

"Hey, man. Congrats on getting a girlfriend, she really seems like a sweetheart." Jake froze, but said nothing, mentally examining what Paul had said. After a pause, Paul nodded his head in fatherly approval. "You know, we were a little worried, but I'm glad to see you've chosen the right team." Paul winked and Jake's mouth fell open in shock.

He continued, not fazed by Jake's silence. "You've preferred the rez girls up to now so, why the change in gears?" Paul paused. "Have your tastes been changing?"

Jake took a step towards Paul. "Watch it. You don't know what you're talking about and you really ought to shut up now." Jake started to turn, "I have to go check on my dad. " He mumbled.

Paul was spurred on.

"Oh, it's like that, huh? Maybe you just need a little help?" Jake stopped mid-stride and turned back, his face tight, jaw clenched.

"You know, Jake, like a wingman? I can help make you look good. She won't know what hit her. I'll be a little bit of an ass to make you look smooth, funny but not as funny as you, you know how it works?" Paul made a nudging motion and winked at Jake.

I could hear Jake's teeth grind. "Fuck off, Paul. I don't need your help."

Paul had his next bit ready.

"I hear some of the girls are like that- they like some color in the bedroom." Paul lowered voice to a suggestive tone. "Have you found a girl who likes to go native? Share, dude, that's a find."

Jake's arms began to quiver, and he clenched his fists, glaring at Paul, who knew he'd found a weakness. A bright sheen of sweat was breaking across Jake's face.

"Or maybe she's a little shy? A pretty little flower who doesn't want to open?" Paul stepped nearer. "I could help you out there. I mean, white meat can be a little dry, and I hear you don't mind …leftovers."

Jake's entire body was alternating between perfect stillness and a vibration that blurred his profile.

"Fuck. You. Paul." The words ground out painfully from between his teeth. The beads of sweat were beginning to roll down his face and neck as he fought the fire I knew was building inside him. His head bowed slightly and his body was straining, veins bulging in his neck and arms.

"Really, Black?" Paul smirked and dipped down to look up at Jake and into his eyes. "How desperate are you to take Cullen's sloppy seconds?"

Jake fell to his knees, shaking violently and at risk of phasing any second. Paul leaned over and whispered in Jake's ear so low I couldn't hear him over Jake's hoarse gasps. Jake's body convulsed and he fell on his side, tremors running through him.

"Enough, Paul! Let's pick him up and take him to the clearing!" We gently hoisted him and carried him off, setting him on a blanket we spread over some boughs so he'd at least have someplace to lie down for the last few minutes. These were the hardest moments to watch- I did not see Embry's last hour, and Jared phased the fastest of us all, but I did see Paul's. The brutality of the last big growth spurt strains every tendon and bone, the muscles expanding and bulging with heavy veins to accommodate their demands. Jake had undergone so much change in the past six months, but it wasn't enough for his wolf- it needed even more space to phase, more length to stride with, and more power for the attack.

He gasped in pain; eyes clenched shut and every muscle taut as overburdened rope. Paul and I sat in vigil as we recalled the burning sear that was the last minutes.

The minutes crept into an hour, and we sat, watching Jake's torture. He curled on himself, a massive but tight ball, only to lengthen again in an attempt to stretch the new lengths his frame attained. He had grown another few inches, and gained many more in muscle girth as the time continued to pass. His face became stronger, shoulders more broad, and legs more defined with the heavy planes that the wolf would use to propel itself at blinding speeds.

Three hours passed. Jared joined us, watching and wincing with Jake as the fire raged within him.

"Sam, I know what's happening." Jared whispered, mesmerized by the turmoil.

"I have an idea, too. What do you think?"

"He's fighting it." Jared looked up to face me.

Paul whistled. "You _can't_ fight it. There's no keeping it out."

Jake at that moment let out a guttural, feral shriek and we all jumped. This could not continue. I couldn't let it.

I leaned slightly towards him, and spoke calmly. "Jake, you're okay. No one is hurting you. I need you to relax and let this happen." I paused, watching for any response. If anything it got worse.

"Jake, it's Sam. I swear you are going to be all right. I need you to take a deep breath and let it just come. Fighting is making it worse."

His fists clenched and the now powerful forearms bulged with round sinew under the skin. Jake took in a deep breath, and it came out a growl. The wolf was talking.

"Do you feel that Jake? Let it come in; let it become part of you! It's part of who you are, who we all are!" I leaned over to Jared. "Where the hell is Embry?" Jared hopped up and yanked off his shorts to phase, letting out a howl once his paws hit the ground.

Jake's body lurched violently at the sound of Jared's call, groaning in pain at the motion.

A few moments later Embry's wolf slipped through the nearby underbrush and crouched next to me, submitting while Jared paced next to Jake.

"Embry, don't phase back, we need you. Is there anything coming from Jake's mind yet?" Embry and Jared met each other's eyes and they held silent conversation. Jake let out another cry and rose up on his shoulder blades and heels, back arched high in the air as if he'd been shocked. Jared phased back and Paul tossed him his shorts.

"There's incoherent bits, swear words, and images getting out, but nothing solid. Embry says that's pretty much what it's been like for a good half hour."

"What images?"

Jared looked down. "Some he's conjuring up, but mostly things to do with his girl, and a few others." I raised an eyebrow warning him to keep going. "You and Billy talking. I think he's realizing that his dad knew all along. That and the girl are the things that are really making him fight, I think."

I leaned over Jake, taking his hand in the handshake of a brother. "Jake, listen to me. Yes, Billy knows. He's known the entire time. If you have questions, we can answer them. Don't worry about the girl, she is safe and nothing will harm her as long as we are here to protect her. You can help protect her, too. All you have to do is let the wolf in."

A fine trail of tears slipped from the corners of his eyes and trickled down into the long hair already wet with sweat. We knew pain, and we knew loss, and those were tears no one would hold against him. I felt his arm vibrate and the heat from his skin intensified. I stepped back, releasing his hand, and motioned for the others to move away. Embry stayed nearest and huddled by the body of his childhood friend.

Jake gave a final gasp, and let out a cry that echoed eerily and raised chills on my arms. It was a howl, scream, and roar in one, the sound torn from his vocal cords. His body gave one final shudder and in the blink of an eye, was gone, replaced by a prone wolf that quickly shot to its feet and crouched, defensive and growling. The remains of the clothing we'd left on him were tattered shreds that littered the ground at his heavy paws.

Paul and Jared were moving to shuck their pants, but I held out my arm telling them to stay human. I removed my own shorts and held up my hands to imply no intent to my movements. I stepped back and phased, shaking my fur a bit as it extended.

Jake's growling intensified, but he wasn't communicating yet. Flashes of the images Jared mentioned flew in my mind, some quite disturbing, but most of a loving scene that was clearly his pride but now pained him in the most awful way. He was afraid he'd never see her again.

_Jake, calm down. You will see her, but it might be… different._

He growled. No words.

_She's safe; Paul only said what he did to help you._

An imagined scene of Paul with Isabella Swan flashed in my mind. The scene was red with Jake's rage and he snapped his teeth in Paul's direction.

_I know, I don't really approve, but nothing else would work. You can take a bite out of him later when he's a wolf._

The growling grew softer, and took on a whimper. The scene of Paul leaning over Jake's ear began. Paul's whispered words, "She must have been a worthless gold digging whore for Cullen to dump her like that." Images of her drawn and pale face, careless behavior, and neglect of her father made me ache. Then the months of care and friendship, followed by the last few days…

Now I understood. He loved her. She wasn't just a girlfriend, or a way to pass the time. She was it for him.

Embry had stood motionless beside his friend, nudging Jake's massive shoulder with his own. Jake's head drooped toward Embry's and they exchanged wordless greetings.

_Jake, I need you to listen to me._ I changed the timbre of my voice, tingeing it with authority and command. He immediately snapped his head up and rolled his shoulders, a low rumble starting in his chest. Shit. He didn't like this.

_I'm not giving you an option here, because there isn't one; we are the Protectors spoken of in the stories. We defend the tribe and all who need our help._ I flashed my own interpretations of the old stories, Taka Aki through Ephraim. I replayed images of Billy telling stories by enormous fires and his answers to our questions at little meetings the pack held with him for guidance.

_Do you understand what we are and what we do?_ I replayed the questions I asked of Embry and how he met my challenge, hoping to elicit a similar response. There was time to worry about rank later.

His chest puffed out and he spoke for the first time.

_Don't you think I fucking know the stories? Are you really going to sit there and tell me what they mean?_ He stood and hunched in a posture that meant business. I had to get control of him quickly.

_Jake, sit down. Now._

_Piss off, Sam._

_SIT. DOWN. NOW._

Jake's body trembled, the long shaggy russet fur waving back and forth from it. He growled but his body slowly obeyed my command. He sat, glaring at me, having obeyed but not really submitting.

I could live with that for now. I didn't want to risk breaking his internal drive to be Alpha, but I also needed him to follow my instructions. If he was going to hate me as he did it, that was just fine with me.

We had work to do.

**Bella POV**

Is it possible to glow? If it was, then I certainly had a rosy tint to my face all morning. It wasn't a blush, just a little flush that made me look alive when I glanced in the mirror. I knew Jake would be working all morning, so I just let it be until lunchtime. My resolution didn't stop me from staring at my new phone every few minutes wondering if I'd missed a call.

Charlie would be bringing the crew for dinner again, so I made plans for dinner and decided to make a big fish fry. They might as well help me clear some space in the freezer in addition to giving Dad a good reason to go fishing again, so I set the multitude of filets in the fridge to defrost during the day.

I fussed and wasted time until it was close enough to mid day that I figured Jake was breaking for lunch. I really hoped he would come for dinner. Maybe he could drive over early and we could...

That train of thought led to blushing. I wasn't sure I could be in his physical presence gain without seeing his face, clenched in beautiful release, or thinking of my own pleasure.

A tremor ran through me and I was acutely aware of what the sensations meant now. I wanted him near me, to hold him, but most of all I just wanted to see his smile. My dreams the previous night had been full of his warmth, all heated skin and hands and... Oh, _my_.

A shudder overtook me, having no connection with the warm thoughts of Jake I was having. My dream the night before, while mostly full of rich skin and stroking touches on my body, I felt something else. Something I had not felt in a long time.

I felt watched. It reminded me of the vague unease I felt before I knew Edward was watching me. But now instead of feeling loved and cherished I felt violated and perhaps even like a target of something more sinister. It was vague, and I wondered if Jake felt something like this around that group of giant Quileutes that seemed to stalk him.

I shook my head, trying to physically dislodge the feelings so I could get on with my day. I reached for my phone and dialed Jake.

"Hello?" Billy's voice was shaky when he answered.

"Hi Billy. Is Jake around?"

Billy hesitated. "Uh, he's not here right now, but I expect he'll be back later. I asked him to run a few errands for me..." Billy's voice trailed off uncharacteristically.

"Is everything okay, Billy? Do you need something?"

"No, no Bella. I'm fine. I'm a little worried, Jake sounded under the weather this morning. I just hope he's not coming down with anything." Billy's voice was sad but dismissive, and I still wondered if anything was wrong.

"I'm sorry, Billy. Can you let Jake know I called? I'll try again later."

"Sure Bella. I'll let him know. Bye."

I pressed end and sighed. I would have to wait to talk to him.

I had plenty to keep me busy, and easily burned the afternoon fussing around the house with a movie on in the background. When I called trying to reach Jake around four in the afternoon, the message was basically the same and I resigned myself to the possibility that I might not see Jake that day.

As I was lifting the last of the fish out of the oil, my dad setting out the coleslaw and other dishes for our guests, the phone rang. I wiped my hands down the apron that had caught the spray from frying before I answered.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" I held my breath. "It's Billy. Jake got home, but he's been pretty sick and he really can't talk." My exhale was loud and my dad turned to look at me questioningly. I waved my hand and he nodded, knowing I'd tell him later.

"Is he okay? Is there anything I can do or bring?"

"No Bella. In fact, you probably want to stay away for awhile, there's been a nasty bug going around out here."

"Oh, like Embry?" I recalled his absence from the bonfire.

"Exactly like Embry. It's pretty miserable. I'm so sorry, Bella. Next time he wakes up I'll make sure to tell him you called and you're worried about him."

I desperately wanted to see Jake, talk to him and touch him just to prove to myself that he was real and okay. But as long as he was all right and Billy was there with him I was confident and could relax.

"Thanks Billy. Please remember to tell him. I'll try calling tomorrow."

We said goodbye and I turned back to the table full of plates and hungry detectives. With a smile I didn't completely feel but didn't have to fake either, I delivered the platter piled high with golden brown fried fish, courtesy of the Chief. It was well received and I even got help with the dishes from Drew, but would have much preferred the company of someone else.

Drew and I chatted and let the 'old guys', as he referred to them, retreat to the living room and talk. I tried to eavesdrop, hoping to catch a shred of the conversation to enlighten me as to the connections they had, but there was a basketball game on and being a mere human I could not make out anything clearly. I thanked him for his help as I put the last of the dishes away and excused myself to go make one last phone call.

It was about nine o clock, and as late as I ever called Jake. On the third ring, the wrong voice answered once again.

"Billy? Is Jake doing any better?" My anxiety for him leaked into my words. I didn't even say hi to Billy.

"He's resting Bella, and he'll be okay, but he's not able to talk. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, Billy, thanks. This must be some stomach bug. I'm pretty lucky I guess."

"I think you're safe from this one, Bella. Don't worry too much. He'll be okay."

"Thanks Billy. Bye." I went to press the end button when I heard Billy's voice call me, and I got hopeful that maybe Jake could come to the phone.

"Yes? Is he up?"

"No, but..." Billy hesitated. "You know he cares about you. Very much, right?"

Surprise stopped any words I might have had ready, and I felt my eyes sting with moisture. Was he that sick? Or was something else going on?

I gathered enough wits to form a reply. "Yes, Billy. I know. I... care a lot about him, too."

"Good. He-" I started to interrupt him to ask what was happening but he cut my question off. "No, Bella. Just know that no matter what, he still cares about you. Just remember that."

"I... I will Billy. Please tell him I called?"

"Of course Bella. Good night."

I pressed the button and suddenly felt very vulnerable and exposed. I crossed my room to close the curtains over my window and, glancing out and seeing nothing but the shadows cast by the yard light, pulled the fabric along the rod.

**Jake POV**

It went on for hours. I was so tired I could barely see, but still no rest. Embry cheered me on as I learned to find the calm place inside me and become my human form again, only to have it slip from my grasp and become the wolf once again. I felt broken from the inside out, my arms and legs aching but thankfully no longer straining to break through the skin anymore. The fire that raged and scorched my bones had cooled to embers, keeping out the night chill and making me comfortable.

As comfortable as I could be, given that I was a dog.

Sam and Jared gave me no time at all to contemplate my fate, drilling me over and over, cramming my head full of information about patrol schedules, trails they had discovered, methods of dispatching the enemy, and safe houses among the tribe where we could crash and catch a meal if we found ourselves in trouble.

_What kind of trouble?_ I wondered.

I was immediately rewarded with images from Jared's mind of Paul's naked ass cowering up to the Clearwater home in the middle of the night, starving and tapping at windows until Harry came to the door with a pair of shorts for him.

_You know, trouble. What you're not seeing is that he destroyed every pair of pants and shorts he owned that week because I kicked his ass and then he kept getting pissed off about it._ Jared yipped, laughing and replaying the fight.

Embry hopped and playing his own version. Busted through and shredded every piece of clothes he owned and had to start hitting up the Elders for anything they could spare. _Quil's gonna be pissed when he realizes Paul's been wrecking his own reserves for him!_

_**WHAT?**_ I stopped concentrating so hard and popped back into human form. Embry phased after me followed by Jared, who had been watching my progress up to this point. Sam had left to run an errand and Paul, irritated now at our topic of conversation, was out on patrol.

"Oops... Wolf's out of the bag, I guess." Embry looked down sheepishly and got a glare from Jared. Jared sighed and turned to me, yanking on his shorts and tossing Embry his.

"Jake, you aren't the last one who's going to join us. Quil has shown all the signs of getting ready to phase, too. Old Quil keeps an eye on him and says you could cook an egg on his forehead but he's not sick."

Embry laughed. "Yeah, he keeps an eye on him when he's not handing out his shorts to Paul."

I sat on a log shaking my head and, for the first time in what felt like days, had my thoughts to myself. There were so many threads to connect, so many stories that were true, so what did that mean for my reality now? What did it mean for Quil, Embry, and...

I could not allow my mind to go there yet. It was too painful because there was no way she could accept this, no way she could understand. I was a monster now, something that had no place in her life and there was no way I could be near her.

The images crashed in my mind. The sheer bliss of the night before, eating with my dad afterwards, saying good night and having it seem so much... more than it ever had before. It was full of promises and plans. So much for fucking plans.

I felt robbed. Something I wanted for years was taken away from me not because I screwed it up, and not because someone else was better to her, but because I was destined to fulfill a role based on my birth and I had no control over it. I felt myself begin to shake with the strong emotions and I quashed it. If it was going to be this way at least I could make it work.

Jared and Embry both stared at me, about to pull their shorts off again, but seeing me exhale slowly, staying in one piece, they relaxed and complemented me.

"Dude, that was nice! It took me more than a day to phase at all and only Sam can stop it completely!" Embry clapped me on the back. Jared nodded in approval.

We all turned to face the path that came to our clearing and, sensing Sam's approach, I stood up. Jared and Embry both glanced sideways but I did not, preferring to meet his eyes silently. He nodded at us all, holding my gaze the longest before speaking to Jared.

"Is he stable?" His voice was tense but collected.

"Better than most of us. He just stopped a phase." Sam's eyebrows shot up, but said nothing for a moment.

"Do you think he can go home? Handle a night indoors?" Jared looked thoughtful, and he nodded. "Take him home. A night at home with his dad will be good for him." Sam looked over at me, and walked over to face me directly.

"Jake, go home and get some rest tonight. Tomorrow we have a lot of ground to cover and a big meeting. Talk to Billy in the morning, he can help you more than we can now." Sam put a hand on my shoulder and I noticed that mine was the only unmarked skin in the group. "You can get your mark tomorrow, too. The spirits have claimed you, now you have to claim them. Will you?"

Sam let his words hang, just resting his hand on my shoulder, waiting. I saw him give this talk to all the others in his thoughts, saw him tell the stories and introduce the new guy to the world we never knew we were surrounded by.

I knew the stories. I knew the consequences of turning down an offer from the spirits. I also knew what they asked of those they favored with talents- everything. They wanted all of me, and there would be little to spare for anything else, for Bella.

What did this mean for her and me? Was she lost to me the first time the fire raced up my spine? I had inherited a bloodline of power, full of tradition and honor and it would have been a privilege a hundred years ago, but now it was a bad joke; like waking up in the school mascot costume and not being able to find the zipper to get out.

I had to try.

"The people I knew before this. What do I do? Can I stay in contact with them?"

Sam hid his surprise well, but there was no mistaking the fact that I was the first who asked him a question after getting The Question. He weighed my question carefully.

"You can keep your friends, but to tell them what we are-what you are- is forbidden. You will find that this makes maintaining friendships outside of the pack difficult, but I will not stop you." Sam softened his face minutely. "Talk to your dad, Jake. He's dealt with this from all of us at some point. Tomorrow is another day, and it's going to be busy. I have a lot more to tell you so go get some sleep." Sam turned away and I felt my breath even out, the exhaustion of the day blinding me once again.

I stumbled on my way out of the clearing where I had spent the long day and much of the night. I could very clearly see the clock inside Sam's house through the window as we came out of the trees. It was past midnight of a very long day, and I felt every minute of it in my body and mind. I understood now the weeks of watching, the constant presence of Sam in my house, and Paul...I wanted to tear him to pieces. I saw in their minds that they had all had a sparring match with him at some point, usually because he provoked it. I actually looked forward to it.

Embry had my keys and he handed me what clothes survived my phase. Sam had been nice enough to strip off my shoes, shorts and shirt, so I only lost my boxers. I gathered from the guys that they didn't even bother with them anymore, so I wasn't too worried about it.

As Embry drove me home, mercifully keeping quiet, my mind wandered a little more. So we were the protectors. We protected against vampires.

Vampires.

Sam and the others had been very guarded about that part, not giving details, but instead drilling me for hours until I could control my phasing. So I'd learn more tomorrow. Fine.

My dad would still be up, so I couldn't get too loopy, but I couldn't talk tonight. If I tried, I'd just chew my tongue and mumble at this point, I was so exhausted. I understood Embry's face from the garage now, too. I had no doubt I looked at least that bad if not worse.

We pulled into the drive in front of my house and I was surprised that I could not make out the flicker of the TV in the front window. That meant my dad was either not here or was asleep. As soon as I was out of the car my brain was confronted with a mix of information. The sky had become heavy as the storm was building again, I could smell the ozone wafting and the rain smell approaching, though it was still an hour away.

I watched as Embry flipped his shorts into a tight roll and strapped it to his leg before waving to me and walking to the trees. So that was the way we carried our 'luggage'. My feet dragged and kicked up piles of gravel as I approached the door.

It was unlocked, so I dumped my shoes and shirt on the floor just inside and tried to process the new assault on my senses. My dad was here, asleep in his room, and breathing softly with a touch of congestion. Other people had been in the house and the knowledge that had flooded my now expanded mind told me it was three people: Sam, Harry Clearwater, and Old Quil.

What on earth had Old Quil been doing here?

It didn't matter. I stumbled to my room and found a note on my door. Dad left a bunch of pizza ready for me in the fridge, along with some leftover casseroles and other things that Harry brought from Sue.

My stomach prodded me, reminding me that I had not eaten for a day, but I was so tired and numb from everything that I didn't even care anymore. I was more tired than I could ever remember being, even my eyes burned from being open.

I opened the door and immediately fell to my knees. A wall of the most potent and comforting scent poured like a liquid from the room into the hall.

Bella. How could that be? Was she here?

She wasn't, my tiny room could not have hidden her for long, and I couldn't hear breathing or her heartbeat, but her aroma was as thick as fog. I scanned the room, looking for the source and my stinging eyes, now near the point of watering, focused on the little pile of fabric on my dresser.

The shirt. She had worn my shirt at the beach when the storm cooled air blew in from the ocean. She wore it all evening, and during our lovemaking. Her sweetness permeated the fabric and I buried my face in it, inhaling deeply as the weight of the day crushed me.

I sobbed, keeping the shirt close to me, and laid on my bed. It wasn't fair. I was going to lose, and I didn't even get to try to fight. I curled myself around the softness, hugging it to my face and neck like a child with a favorite blanket, and whimpered myself into lonely oblivion.

* * *

So, did we like our Paul? Audience participation came from LucyFerina (wingman lines), Amanda Wilder ('leftovers' and charming ethnic comments), little furry cannibals (sloppy seconds and more charming ethnic comments), Wolvescaneatme (white girls and dark meat) and ofcrazily (a little of everything). These ladies reinforced that I was going in the right direction and actually spurred me to go ahead and mention the Cullens. I was scared to at first, but it worked out! I also thank Amanda Wilder for the word 'packset'. I hope you don't mind, but it was simply perfect.

Poor Jake. Leave him a get well soon message by hitting the button. I'll pass along your love to him and Diamondheart, my magnificent Beta. Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 9

_All characters and recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer- this is a work of fanfiction. All I get out of this is a fun hobby, your lovely reviews, and some very cool new friends._

Speaking of cool people- huge thanks go out to my wonderful beta Diamondheart who got this back to me remarkably fast for having a house full of boxes and only six outlets, and for putting up with my occasional spastic emails which she repays me by having her cat Chutney do some editing. That's right, I love this lady so much I gave a shout-out to her cat.

Go check out little furry cannibals cool series **Hey! Wanna Play?** after you read this. She graciously asked me to contribute a short piece (pun intended) and it was posted yesterday. Please review and thank her for creating such a fun series!

Thanks everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter... you complete me.

* * *

**Sam POV**

I left Jake with Jared and Embry. Paul was clearly not a good option to help with the intensive drills I wanted him to do, and Embry could be good moral support. I wanted to remain to see firsthand the talent Ephraim's grandson would have but I needed to check with Paul and get to the meeting.

"Paul! Wait up." I flagged him down and, jogging up beside him, joined him in his walk. We were both heading toward the road that would lead us further toward the main residential areas of La Push.

"You did it. His phase took time, but he did it. If he'd done it in his own time it might have been too unpredictable for safety. I'm not sure we would have had that kind of control over the situation if you hadn't done it." Paul hunched his shoulders a bit, but was clearly a little proud to have ushered in the new member.

"But," I stopped walking and Paul mirrored my action, turning to face me. I made my voice stern with authority. "But, you overstepped your bounds. What made you say that? You knew how far gone he was, so why go for the kill?" I might as well have slapped Paul; he knew he screwed up. I didn't need to bash him. I did need to remind him of his next move, a move he'd had to do a few times before.

Paul hung his head slightly. He knew I'd seen in Jake's mind what he'd said and had yet to be phased with Jake, so he hadn't felt how deep his feeling were for the girl.

I resumed my walk, Paul alongside. "You need to fix it. You're going to have to earn his trust and be better for him than you've been for me. I think he'll understand what you did, but it might take some work to rebuild that relationship. How can you share a mind with him if that's what comes flying out of that melon of yours?"

We both chuckled a little. Paul's filthy and caustic mind had, up to now, been a source of amusement for us all. It could really be a train wreck though. The guy sometimes dwelt on bad things, things from his youth that had made him hard before he ever became a wolf. It was enough to say that he had it tough and that it made him abrasive but fierce in his loyalty to those who showed they were on his side. He'd go down for any pack member without a thought.

I slowed my pace and Paul followed suit. "You went by the Swan place on patrol?" A nod. "Had the bloodsucker been there?"

Paul shifted his weight. "Yeah, I think I just missed him, too. I swear the scent was still falling to the ground when I got there."

I thought. "Did you follow the usual patrol route, the timing too?"

Nod.

_Shit._

"It knows our schedule. I want double passes by the Swan place from now on, and mix it up. Don't follow the same routine, change the order you cover the grids and trails in every shift."

Paul looked confused. "But if it was going to kill the girl, wouldn't it have done it by now?"

That had crossed my mind earlier. "It's monitoring something. It may be gathering information, that doesn't mean we give the thing an all access pass."

We continued in silence and our walk brought us to my destination. I waved to Paul as he continued home to rest and to check in on his mother before his next shift. I walked up to Billy's house and, knowing they would be there waiting for me, let myself in.

"Sam! What's happening?" Billy asked hurriedly. His eyes were red and tired with worry. I nodded to Harry and Old Quil who were sitting at the table opposite Billy, drinking coffee and eating some homemade cookies. Harry hardly glanced at me and harrumphed softly in what passed for his greetings to me.

"It's done, Billy. It took longer than we expected. He fought the phase, but accepted it about an hour ago. I left Jared and Embry with him to drill until he can phase or he collapses. I don't want him to think too much about the Cold Ones yet. I want him rested and calm before we delve into that."

Billy nodded thoughtfully. "So he doesn't… _know_ about Bella yet, then?"

I ran my hand through my hair, scratching my scalp. "No, and I've ordered everyone to keep a lid on it. Billy," I sighed and sat next to Billy at his table. "I want Jake to stay here tonight, not in the woods. He needs to be near you to ask you for help. The phase was... bad. He may need you soon."

Billy's jaw set, not liking what I implied, but he nodded again and obviously wanted to see his son. He wiped his eyes roughly with the sleeve of his worn shirt before turning to Old Quil, who gestured with a gnarled hand to call our attention.

"Before we continue I would like to remind everyone here of the issues at stake, and the burdens our young men carry. " Old Quil paused for a moment, as if to let that statement sink in. "Young Samuel here was the first, with no mentor from within a pack. He has taught the new members, leading them in learning control and structure to become a cohesive unit. He has to be prepared for new wolves to join his pack at any moment, and today ushered in his own replacement who he will have to teach as well."

"He's done all of this at the same time as protecting the tribe from gathering threats and-" he looked pointedly at Harry Clearwater, "experiencing upheaval in his own personal life that none of us can even understand. I think we should remember these when we consider how we react to how he runs his pack."

After the old man stopped talking he leaned and sipped his coffee as if he'd mentioned the weather. Harry nodded, and his usually cool demeanor toward me relaxed and he gave me a small smile.

Billy cleared his throat to call us back to order. "So, gentlemen, we have other business to discuss. Jake's joining of the pack triggers a condition of the treaty. As primary signator I recognize the fulfillment of the condition. Sam, as my second, do you recognize the same?" Billy handed me a copy of the treaty bearing my signature.

When Ephraim Black passed, Billy had been too young to sign the treaty according to our customs, so Old Quil was called upon to take his place on the document until he turned sixteen. When Billy was old enough, Old Quil took the place of second, which I took when I phased.

So now, not only was a new Black at the traditional age of maturity, he was in the pack and set to become The Alpha, and the rightful primary signator of the treaty.

My eyes scanned over the heavy vellum -there was an exact copy somewhere in the possession of the other party- and I once again read the line that applied to the situation, effectively negating Billy's position on the treaty. My name would remain as second.

"I recognize the fulfillment of the condition." I handed the document back to Billy, who sighed and set the paper down and drummed his fingers on the table.

"Alright, Sam. Coffee?" Billy gestured and Harry set a steaming cup in front of me. After the day I'd had, I needed it. He followed up with a plate of reheated casserole, a Sue Clearwater special, and I finished it before Harry sat back down with his refilled coffee.

Old Quil leaned forward, strands of his silver hair falling loose from its plait. "So, are we ready to make a decision? Jake isn't ready to take Alpha, but his is the blood that binds the treaty. He is the definition of Alpha, and it won't be long before he feels its pull." He turned to me. "Are you prepared to take an Alpha challenge should we put off the treaty renewal, or will you step down now?"

I considered the options. The problem had occurred to me many weeks before when I realized Jake would be my replacement. I had a solution, but it could be challenging.

"There is another option." Billy and Harry lifted their heads from their cups to join Old Quil's stare. I continued, " It's probably not what you had in mind, but perhaps we should tell Jake that he needs to watch and learn first, maybe as Beta, before he can be Alpha, and have him sign the treaty in Billy's place now. We maintain the terms of the treaty, but avoid the danger of a brand new wolf being in charge of a large pack, possibly endangering us or the tribe."

The three men were thoughtful, weighing my words carefully. Harry spoke first, "Not just large, but sure to grow soon. Even Seth..." Harry paled momentarily and winced, leaning over the table slightly before continuing. "Even Seth has begun to grow, as young as he is. I like the idea of Jake being... trained. Even if it's just for a few weeks."

Harry turned to Old Quil, who picked up a spoon and began to stir his coffee. "It's never happened before and the threats to us make these choppy waters indeed. We must be careful we don't hit the rocks but, yes, I think some time with Sam would be best for young Black." He tapped the spoon on the side of his cup to punctuate his thoughts.

All eyes were on Billy. As tribal leader he really had final say, though he would likely not go against the three of us. If he chose differently, however, it could involve a long night of debate.

He leaned back in his chair. "I would prefer that things were settled before updating the treaty." We all nodded in unison before he spoke again. "It could be seen as a failure of good faith, however, if we were to wait for Jake to be ready to lead. I agree, he should at least have more control before leading such a large pack, but it will have to be on the job training." Billy drew a deep breath, calming his nerves and glancing at the faces around his little table. His gaze stopped with me.

"Sam, can you lead your pack with your replacement by your side?"

I had also given this some thought. If Jake knew everything from the beginning and understood our respective roles, then this could work. The men at the table did not need to know every detail of our dynamics or how I got things done. The other party certainly had no need to know anything more than our names.

"Yes, I can. They will follow where I lead. We will not leave the tribe vulnerable."

The tribe's leaders nodded, pleased with my answer. We turned to Billy once again, awaiting the verdict.

"Sam, would you bring me the phone? I'm going to make the call." I did so, and Billy dialed a number and left a cryptic message, ending the call with a sigh.

He pushed a foil-covered tray to the center of the table and gestured to me.

"Cookies?"

**Jake POV**

Her soft, warm arms were wrapped around me, cradling my aching body and soothing the burn in my insides until they subsided. The heat was in the background now, just _there,_ rather than scorching me. I nuzzled the skin at the base of her neck, inhaling the aroma that was embedded in her skin and was so rich and alive with her. Something deep within me was aware and yearning... hungry.

Gnawing. A gnawing hunger.

I started to rouse. The shirt still smelled like her, wrapping me in the perfume of her body. My senses were razor sharp, and I could only vaguely make out the smell of her soap and the few other cosmetics she used underneath the more appealing fragrance of her own scent. I needed to remember to ask her to switch to unfragranced versions of her things the next time I saw her.

I clenched my jaw. If there ever was a next time. _There had to be a next time_.

As I woke further, my stomach actually hurt from being so hungry. I stood and ran my hand over the concave surface of my belly, heading to the bathroom. It was early morning, and still dark out, so I flicked on the light, missing the switch the first two times I reached for it.

Oh my god.

I fought a moment of disorientation. The switch was not where it should have been, and neither were the counters. I had grown several inches literally overnight. I raised my head to look in the mirror. I looked like I was in my early twenties, not about to turn seventeen, and my body...

I had filled out over the last few months, assuming the long hours hefting engine parts and toting around tools had been the reason for the thicker arms and broader chest that had stretched my shirts and reduced my already slim clothing options to just a few second hand shirts, jeans, shorts, and t shirts.

What I saw in the mirror was shocking. It was me, in five years, and apparently with a football career. Or basketball. I could give David Robinson a run for his money. It wasn't just bulk, like decorative muscle. It was the muscle of a runner who just couldn't get out of the weight room, too.

And I was starving.

I strode out of the bathroom and into my room again, carefully rolling the shirt back up to preserve the aroma as long as possible, stowing it in a drawer. Then I headed to the kitchen.

I devoured the casserole first. No, not a serving, the whole tray. I didn't even heat it up. Then I polished off the pizza... both of them. A package of lunchmeat, sliced cheese, a hard-boiled egg, some salmon jerky, half a gallon of milk, and two cups of yogurt later, I felt like I could think again.

Then I saw them. There were just two left. Bella's cookies.

_My God, just the day before yesterday..._

For a moment, I thought my breakfast was about to make an encore appearance. I swallowed hard and kept it down, but the sick feeling remained. It twisted into irritation and finally a flame flickered in me. I had to run, now.

I burst out the front door in just the boxers and plain t-shirt I had slipped on last night. Within seconds the flicker became a quick flush of intense heat rising up and radiating out, the rush in my ears drowning out the tearing of fabric as I extended and bent into a new shape.

_Dammit._

The confusion was far briefer, having dealt with the worst the previous night when I stumbled and careened before finally gaining command over my new form.

_Good Morning, Sunshine! You're up early._

_Hi Jared. I was hungry._

His laughter echoed in my head. I was hit with images from his memory of midnight trips to the refrigerator, eating everything from leftovers and snacks to downing a container of mayonnaise and eating a stick of butter like a candy bar. His girlfriend had taken to cooking multiple batches of everything and simply leaving them ready for him, sometimes keeping a fork in the trays and containers just to make life easier.

_Dude, that's gross. _

_And pounding Sue's casserole cold is so much more dignified? Did you **have** to use your hands?_

_Kiss my ass. I didn't eat last night, or all of yesterday thanks to you assholes. _ I paced behind my house near the trees. Jared snickered at me and stopped his run to let out a low howl. I felt Sam phase minutes later.

_Jake, I'm coming over later. Phase back and get some clothes. Is Billy up?_

_No, he hasn't asked for me yet._

_Go get him up. We need to talk._

I blew a hard breath out of my mouth and nose, snorting like a child. So I should phase. Alright. I looked for the heat and tried to pull at it, concentrating hard. My teeth ground together and I was growling by the time I gave that up. So, seeking that sensation wasn't going to work. How had I done it last night?

I remember the straining, the work, the failures when I'd pop in and out of human form, covered in fur each time rather than skin. How had I gotten back?

Then I remembered the interruption, the change in subject, and the news that others would be joining us. I had stopped trying so hard. I had, in fact, stopped trying altogether.

I sat and relaxed my shoulders, clearing my mind and letting myself just be for a moment. Suddenly I felt my form change and in a fluid motion the fur retracted, my snout receded and bones rearranged themselves with a sensation of movement under my skin that felt like I was closing a pop-up book made of me, the cover camouflaging the intricate folds and angles of a being you didn't expect. The hum and mumble of voices and information quieted and stopped.

I was myself again.

And I was naked. Again. A set of clothes ruined, soon to be joined by others if the pack mind was to be believed. I bent and picked up the biggest bits of fabric on my way back to the house and tossed them into the trash before I grabbed a set of shorts in my room. How often had scenes like this been playing for me during the drills last night? The pack mind was amazing, and I had to admit, very… educational.

In my confusion last night I had spilled my guts regarding what I thought of Paul, Sam and Jared. Jared just laughed, flapping his muzzle, and I could feel his brotherly affection for him. It was the kind of affection you have for the screwed-up brother, but he sincerely liked him. When he told me to go easy on Sam, and to just pay attention, he was all seriousness and respect.

Embry showed scenes of his first phase, running frenzied around the peninsula, and then springing with joy later after he understood more. Sam had spent hours with him walking him through history, our roles, patrol routes, and how to recognize and track scent trails as he taught him to phase back to human. He had only just managed to stay human when he came to visit Quil and me at my garage, having barely slept for two and a half days. Apparently I had set a record for phasing back human, at only a few hours.

Bits leaked through their minds they didn't plan to let out, too. I saw the intense and consuming relationship Jared had with Kim, and didn't understand some of the things he thought about. Embry reminded himself to catch up with a particular girl who had a… knack for certain _things_, which he dwelled on at some length before Jared told him to knock it off, saying Kim would be pissed if he woke her up at one in the morning by poking her in the back with a stiffy. I laughed at them, but had to admit that his vivid memory was a little disturbing.

I sighed as I pulled my shorts on, turning my attention to my dad's room. He was awake and lying down, and his breathing sounded better today. I lay down on my bed and thought about what to ask him, but was stumped on where to begin. I was still overwhelmed, my head spinning with knowledge that I'd never imagined and pain I wished I could escape.

My heart hurt and I let myself wallow in it. I could imagine Bella's hair fanned out on her pillow, a mist of brown and red in the dawn light. Did she dream of me? Does she wake up and stretch her arms before or after she sits up?

Will I ever get to hold her long enough to tell her how much I love her? _What if I didn't?_

That thought made rage rocket up my spine and through my arms. One arm blurred and connected with the wall to my side, punching a neat hole into the drywall and puffing a fine cloud of gypsum dust on my face.

_Fuck_. I have to fix that, too.

My dad moved around and began trying to get up on his own. Ashamed of my outburst, I rolled off my bed and went to his door, tapping carefully before swinging the door fully open.

My dad looked awful. He was tired and nervous, which made me feel even worse for making him wait in bed so I could act like an asshole. I wanted to say something, but was at a complete loss for anything meaningful. My dad gave me a weak smile and spared me.

"Hi. How are you, Jake?" It wasn't much, but to just hear him talk was good. I slouched and leaned against the door frame.

"Um, okay, I guess. Taller." Dad stared at me for a moment and his eyes grew shiny and sorrowful. He was still a little nervous as he scooted to the edge of the bed where I began to help him dress

He answered my unasked question. "Sam and Harry helped me to bed. It was a long night here, too, Jake."

"And Old Quil? Why was he here?" He started a little at my question, but just sighed before answering.

"Council meeting of a few of the Elders."

"He never goes to those meetings anymore. I didn't realize he was still a member."

My dad paused. "Of this group he is."

I stopped as I held his watch out to him. "What group is that?"

"The group that knows. We know about you, the wolves, and the Cold Ones." He clipped the watch to his wrist with an efficient click.

I sat on the bed next to him. "So just Harry, Old Quil, and you? That's it?"

"For now, yes." He was so calm. How could he be so calm when I just found out that the only people I could ever talk to were old men and a couple guys?

"So, those are the only people I can ever talk to about this? No one else? I'm stuck with a bunch of old men and some fucking dogs for the rest of my life?" I was vibrating again.

"Jake! Calm down. _Please_." It wanted me again and I knew I had to stop it. I drew deep breaths and held on to the image of Bella asleep in bed, sunlight settling in golden streaks across her face and felt contentment wash over me. Now I was just irritated. The best thing for staving off disaster was something I might never have. _Fuck me._

After I pulled myself together my dad laid his hand on my arm. "No, that's not all, son. There are a few others who know. But you're right, there aren't many. It has to be this way."

I stared at my hands, clasped tightly between my knees. How many? Who could know? If I did get to see Bella again, could she ever know? Dozens of questions started swirling in my mind and I gasped, again disoriented by the intensity of the feelings and the piles of knowledge dumped in drifts in my mind.

One question was loudest and begged to be asked.

"Why didn't you tell me? " I asked softly, my gaze still fixed upon my hands. "I'm your son, it was going to happen, why didn't you warn me?" As much as I wanted to, I could not rage at my father.

His hand squeezed my arm, barely indenting the iron-hard cords of muscle that had taken the place of my own parts.

"Because it was forbidden." I raised my head to face him. He raised his hand to stroke my hair away from my face. "And you're my son. I wanted you to have as much time to be normal as I could manage. And you were so... happy." His voice broke slightly and I stood to help him into his chair.

I knew he was hurting from all this, but I couldn't help feeling that he could have dropped me a hint. Maybe Hallmark makes a 'Happy Birthday, I Love You, And By The Way You're A Legendary Beast So Kiss Your Life, Plans, And Girlfriend Goodbye' card. I wasn't mad at him, I'm not sure I could be, but I just felt like maybe I deserved a heads up somewhere along the way.

He wheeled out into the kitchen and after I tied my hair back I made breakfast again. I laughed cruelly to myself when I noticed that all we had left after my frenzy were the eggs and some bacon that I hadn't cooked for him yesterday. I cooked the same breakfast for the second day in a row and it might as well have been a different universe- one where werewolves and vampires exist.

Sam arrived as the eggs were nearly done and the bacon crisp, dropping his small backpack inside the door. I went ahead and filled up the pans again, making a tray of bacon, egg and cheese sandwiches on toast, which were gone in a moment. We'd have to get in more groceries, stat.

"So, Jake, we have some things to talk about. You and I have a meeting to attend tonight and we need to get you marked." He tapped my shoulder from across the table. "But first," He stood and walked behind me. "We need to trim."

"Trim what?" I asked and immediately realized what he meant. All the guys had short, spiky hair. It hadn't even dawned on me until that moment that when Embry phased human the night before he had the same cut as the others. He had just blended in to me. I turned and looked at my father, shocked at the idea of being... shorn. He looked back at me and ran his hand lightly under the tied mess lying down my back.

Sam walked to the bag and took out a pair of sharp scissors, a clipper, and a plain sheet he wrapped around me to catch the cuttings. He set his hand on my shoulder and began gently, "Jake, the long hair carries over into your wolf form. It will catch in the trees and underbrush. I had to learn it the hard way." He spent a moment freeing the tie in my hair and gathering it into a better formed bundle, retying it, and pausing. "Billy?"

My dad reached out and took the scissors that Sam offered him, his eyes reddening I turned away from him, offering him the back of my head. His hand swept under the bundle and he held it gently. It took four cuts to get through it all, and when it was over I looked over numbly and saw the tidy black coil cradled in his hands. My dad held it to his chest as Sam took the scissors back and started trimming away the mop that was left behind. As he fired up the clippers, my dad wheeled away to his room and gently closed the door. I could just make out a single sob over the buzzing against my head.

...

I knew just why my dad had been so distracted the last several months and the reason behind all the meetings at our house. I had just assumed he didn't feel like hassling with the transfers in and out of the chair, but the reason had actually been Sam's confused and hungry wolf form hiding in the trees just out of sight of the house.

Sam described the crushing fear and sheer lonesomeness before Paul phased and joined him, followed by Jared, to create what would be considered the Fourth Pack. My dad became the confidant and main contact for all the wolves.

I rubbed my face in disbelief and, ignoring the distraction on my arm, gave Sam the look I reserved for bad tires. "Are you telling me," I began "That you were a one-man wolf pack?"

Sam's face froze in shock, then split in a huge grin and started laughing so hard he fell to one knee. I snickered at his watering eyes. Sam clearly didn't laugh enough.

The artist finished and we headed out, feeling his awed stare at our backs as we left.

"So, Jake, how does it feel?" Sam, recovered now, gestured to my shoulder, which was decorated with a tribal rendering of a wolf's head. The skin was already mostly healed, a few flakes clinging here and there, but the ink was embedded under a solid and unbroken layer of skin.

"Fine. The only bad part was when the guy had to keep changing needles because they kept getting dull." We walked from my car toward Sam's house. The guy who did our tattoos was 'in', being a Clearwater cousin and the finest tribal artist in the area.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, he tried to get some special alloy ones that are supposed to be used on animal hide, but they were no better. Paul was the guinea pig for those needles. The tips were bigger and they kept getting grabbed by his skin as it healed faster than the needle could pull back. Look closely at his ink: there are a couple blurry spots, but don't say anything because he gets pissed!"

The idea of worrying about Paul's sensitivity made me snort. Sam gave me an understanding smile and extended his arm toward the stairs to his cabin. I hopped up and waited for him to open the door.

The kitchen was a warm and welcoming place. A woman spent a lot of time here; that much was obvious. Delicious food smells lingered in the air and I felt my stomach take as much notice as my nose. I also detected the rest of the pack here. This was a gathering place, a home base for the pack.

Sam opened the refrigerator and told me to take a seat at the table. I waited as he pulled out a dish of something and set a plate of it in the microwave. He leaned against the counter and bent his head.

"Jake, I need to tell you more about us. Our history and what we do. I told the other guys to keep a lid on it while you were phasing because I wanted to make sure you heard it from me."

"Why?"

Sam lifted his head and ran a hand through his short spiked hair. I raised my own hand and felt the tight buzz cut on the sides of my head, following it up to the slightly longer cut he'd left on the top of my head. I felt air conditioned.

"I wanted you to hear certain things only from me because they don't know all the details. Your dad knows most of it, but not everything, nor does he need to."

I was a little irritated at Sam's evasiveness but he was uncomfortable and I'd rather have food in front of us anyway. I waited until had brought two warmed plates of whatever the casserole was to the table along with glasses of water. My mouth watered, whatever it was smelled great.

After we both got enough in us that eating was no longer a distraction to thought, I set my fork aside and leaned back in my chair. Sam continued to eat, but relaxed between bites, waiting for me.

"What is this about? What did you have to tell me?"

He finished his mouthful and took a drink. "Jake, you know the stories well. A few really haven't been told much because… they're too new to tell yet. Stories about the Cold Ones who returned."

"Sure, the ones who caused the Third Pack, right?"

"Yes, those. What we don't tell is that there was an agreement made. A treaty."

I frowned. We made treaties with vampires? Sam noticed my face.

"Think of it like an armistice, a conditional cease-fire. We have such a contract with a group of vampires. A particular group." Sam watched me very closely, gauging my reaction.

I was still confused. "Is anyone breaking the treaty? Why are you telling me if you haven't told the others?"

"They know we have a treaty, and they know its boundaries. They don't need to know everything." Sam set his own fork down, turning it over and over on the woven place mat. "It's an active document. We update it when there's a change. Changes that affect the stewardship of the treaty."

"Wait, don't you have to update it every time someone phases, then?"

"No... just when the right ones do." Sam looked me in the eyes and I realized what he meant. I was my father's son, a Black.

"So..." I began, but could not continue. Sam thankfully continued for me.

"Jake, the treaty was made between the Cold Ones and Ephraim Black. It is tradition that our primary be from your family. Billy has been the primary for decades, but now... well now that you joined the pack, you've triggered a change and the document needs to be updated."

"What do you mean, primary?"

"Each party of the treaty has a primary and secondary signator. The primary is the individual the treaty is actually agreed through, the secondary is a witness, as well as the back-up should anything happen to the primary."

My head spun. I should have paid more attention in civics class. "Who... who is the secondary?"

Sam did not hesitate. "Me." He tilted his head and reached for his fork again. "I am currently the pack Alpha, and the treaty stipulates that if there is a pack in existence, the Alpha will be a party on the treaty."

I leaned my elbows on the table, grinding the heels of my hands into my forehead. "So, when do we do this?"

"Tonight."

I jumped up so quickly that my legs smacked the table, bumping it several inches across the floor and knocking our glasses over. Sam grumbled good-naturedly and grabbed some dishtowels, tossing one to me.

"Man, do _not_ mess up this kitchen! Emily will be ticked off if we leave rings or water marks on the table, and I don't feel like re-finishing it for her again."

**Bella POV**

Thursday had been torture for me; I hadn't gone out, the day was dreary, and I couldn't shake the creepy feeling I got every time I sat still, so I spent the entire day inventing chores and cooking. I had an arsenal of baked goods for the detectives tomorrow.

I set plates of my dad's favorite chicken enchiladas and rice on the table as he smiled. He'd had a long day and I hoped dinner could help him unwind.

"So, Bells, you have work tomorrow?"

"Yep, the only other shift I could get during the break with all the college kids back in town." I didn't really mind, but I could always use the money.

"Well, Mrs. Newton is having the employees park in the lot across the street while our units are set up in hers. All the employee spaces are taken by all the out-of-towners and part of her customer lot is still under the tent." The way he mentioned Mrs. Newton led me to believe this was something he'd heard about quite a bit. She had a distinctly non-subtle way of dropping hints as I had discovered myself.

"Why is this part of the investigation taking so long? I thought they just had to secure the car, go over the scene, and then cart the thing away for more testing in a garage?"

My dad gave a derisive laugh. "Ah, Bella, it's not about just gathering the evidence. It's about who gets to gather it where. The district attorneys in Seattle and Port Angeles are having a little contest over who gets it."

He gestured with his hands as if he was pointing to a map.

"Seattle is the home of the original missing persons case tied to the car," he began wearily, plainly he'd made this explanation many times." _But,_ it is linked to a crime spree in Port Angeles. Since each city has a claim, no one is willing to leave town until a decision is made from the top. So we're pretending to gather evidence for the moment, but I'm pretty sure most of the guys from Seattle and Port A are just mapping out their next fishing trip."

He sighed and took a drink of his beer. "Sorry Bells. You didn't need to hear that. I'm just upset because..." His brows knit together tightly and he took another deep swallow from his beer.

"Dad? Did something happen today?" He wasn't normally this upset and talkative about work.

"Bella, there was another missing person report filed yesterday, and there is reason to believe it is linked to the case involving the owner of that car. A girl... your age. It was just too much today." He took a bite and tried to enjoy it.

We sat and ate quietly, the occasional crack of a tortilla chip making my skin crawl in the silence. I had been jumpy all day.

I decided to speak up and change the subject. "Have you talked to Billy today? Yesterday he said Jake was really sick and I still haven't been able to talk to him." I prayed he'd spoken with Billy.

"Sorry Bells. I saw Sue today, and she looked awful. Seth and Leah are coming down with something and she said if Harry isn't better before tomorrow she's talking him to the hospital." Hearing that about the Clearwaters made me worry again about Jake. "I'm sorry. If Sue needs it I can always take a meal her way." I debated asking my next question, but I was sure he knew what I wanted to say. "Dad, if you talk to Billy tonight or tomorrow please find out how Jake is doing for me?"

"Of course Bells. You guys okay?" My dad watched for my reaction carefully.

I smiled, feeling a touch of a blush creep in my cheeks. "We're good. Really good."

He smiled in return, nodding slightly, "I'm happy for you, Bells," and returned to his dinner in a much better mood.

We washed up dinner after he ate one of my cinnamon rolls, promising to take the rest to the station the next day. I headed to bed, feeling a little better now that I wasn't alone in the house anymore, but as soon as I reached my room I felt chill.

My window was cracked open. _I hadn't done that... had I?_

Damp night air blew in the window. I pulled it closed, leaning out slightly to glance as I grabbed the latch. The yard was empty. What had I expected? Edward?

I shook my head and chalked it up to not sleeping well and the spooky stories I'd been hearing from the police. Who could scale the house to my window anyway? I got ready for bed and climbed in, pulling up my extra blanket to chase the cold away. I thought of Jacob's warm arms, and how quickly they would warm me, but the creepy feeling came and went through the night, robbing me of another night of rest.

A completely dull day without Jacob followed by a night of pointless tossing. I could only hope that Friday would be better. Or at least more interesting.

* * *

Little reminder- leelator has updated **How To Seduce A Werewolf **(on Twilighted). *squeal* Go read it.

So, how do like the 'morning after'? The haircut scene was another thing I always wanted to know about, so I just wrote it. I think Pavarti touched on the concept in **I Will Wait For You And I Will Burn**, a lovely AH story, and I just loved it so I delved to the moment here. What did you think?

More intrigue for lonely Bella, and a diplomatic meeting are on the way- what do you think will happen? Click the button and tell me. I might give hints!

Thanks so much for reading!


	11. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or recognizable events. They belong to S. Meyer. I do, however, own an overactive imagination._

I want to thank some folks who gave me input on this chapter: leelator, who gave me some nice initial reactions, WolvesCanEatMe for all the great input regarding police procedure, and I'm finally going to name my awesome pre-reader: Taoist Elf. She made some very thoughtful comments very early on in the story, and I asked her to read drafts for me just to make sure I wasn't about to de-rail the whole thing. She is also a huge supporter of the story and she has provided me with a few rah-rah moments when I needed them. Thanks, lady! If you haven't read her story, **First and Last**, you are seriously missing out.

EnjoyYourJacob made me some lovely banners for me, and you can see them on Jacob Black ~N~Pack.

As always, this chapter would be a oddly phrased, mixed-tense and disordered word pile were it not for Diamondheart. She is the anchor of this fic and I harass her because she's just that good.

Chapter 10.

* * *

**Sam POV**

**.**

As sunset approached Jake grew agitated and, though I couldn't let him see, so was I. This was only my second treaty meeting and it would be without Billy, who had been the rock of this agreement for over thirty years. Billy walked me through the odd little traditions that had grown over the decades- they had met every ten years as a sign of good faith on both sides even though the Cold Ones had not chosen to return for much of that time.

It was these traditions I decided I would concentrate on, intending to give Jake an idea of what to expect as well as keep any extraneous information from him. He had enough to think about already.

I watched him carefully roll the heavy document into the leather case made especially for it. "Jake, I need you to realize that this will be pretty intense for you, being so new and having to bear such close proximity to vamps. Before we reach the clearing I will give you a command to remain calm and stay human until I release you from it." I paused and looked him straight in the eye – he was as tall as I was now – before asking solemnly, "Will you accept my instructions?"

He looked genuinely surprised. "Of course, Sam. That's part of the deal, right? You give orders and we follow, right?" He gave a dark little smirk but meant what he said, which was enough for me. I wasn't sure what I would have done if he'd refused, so I was just thankful he agreed.

When the last of the sun's rays were filtered through the tree tops, we braced ourselves and headed for the forest, the leather carrier securely slung over my torso. Jake astounded me by phasing mid stride, not even pausing to concentrate.

_What? _He had registered my surprise.

_Jake, only Jared and I can do that, even now. Paul and Embry still have to stop and work to phase unless they're provoked. You have a gift._

_Huh. Some gift._

Flashes of his haircut, his dad's sad face pleading with him to calm down when he got angry earlier, and a sense of loss for his future began to mingle with unending heartache and loneliness for Isabella Swan. He imagined spending the rest of his life hiding these things from her and, realizing how impossible it was, he just withdrew into himself.

I began playing images in my mind of the series of events we would follow when we reached the clearing. There wasn't all that much, but it was meaningful and we needed to follow protocol.

About a mile away from our destination I slowed my pace to a trot, Jake staying just behind me and to the side.

_Are you ready?_ Jake danced on his paws, antsy and becoming nervous at the waft of leech on the air. The night breeze was slight, but the stench was unmistakable, the same I remembered from many months ago. It was the very same I knew from my memories inherited from the undying pack mind and the additional knowledge I had from being an alpha. Only Jared, my beta, knew about the additional information I gained from my position; I didn't actively hide such things, it just wasn't there for the rest of them.

_Damn, it's one thing to know the smell; it's something else to actually get it up close._ His nose wrinkled and he pawed his muzzle, trying to wipe away the offending odor.

_I know. It'll get worse, but there is something that helps. Let's go. _We continued following the scent trail toward the clearing. As we drew closer to the edge of the trees I came to a stop, signaling for Jake to join me.

_All right, Jake. After we phase, I forbid you from phasing back into wolf form or getting angry while we are in this meeting. This is a critical step in the maintenance of the treaty and the vamps will expect consistency. _Jake agreed to the command silently and shook out his now tidy coat like he was psyching himself up.

We could hear the sounds of wood stacking, and I took that as our signal. I used my snout to signal to Jake, and we stepped out of the trees, standing in plain sight to anyone standing in the clearing. Of course, it wasn't anybody- it was our mortal enemies.

Scratch that. Enemy.

There was only one... where was the second?

.

**Jake POV**

**.**

Sam glared into the clearing and I turned to see where he was looking. Up to now I had tried to follow his movements, knowing that there was a certain choreography we needed to adhere to, but now with the focus moving for us to them... him, I broke from his side, falling back.

He was one of them.

Not just a vampire.

_A Cullen._

Sam was sniffing the air, checking for a second scent, but neither of us could sense another one, though god knows, the stench was thick enough for a dozen.

As if on cue, the vamp reached over and lit a match, setting the woodpile on fire and began to place pine boughs on it. Sam stood and waited until the smoke was thick and actually put a dent in the reek wafting through the clearing.

_Well, that was thoughtful of him. _Sam chuckled darkly at my crack.

_It wasn't just for us, Jake. Remember, this is a diplomatic meeting. We stink to him, too, and it's part of the trade-off. Get ready to phase._

_Why do we both have to phase? I can just hang back._

_No, you're part of the meeting, too. Plus, that's part of the ceremony. He stands near fire, and we arrive human- our weaker form._

_Why fire? Apart from being an air freshener._

Sam turned to me and without humor replied, _Because that's how you kill them. Vamps burn._

I pondered the information as Sam fed me imagery from past packs and how they dealt with adversaries.

_I think I'm starting to understand diplomacy, Sam._

Sam snorted and faced the clearing again. Again my attention was drawn to the fact that a Cullen was here and that was hard enough to deal with, even if it wasn't the one I hated the most.

_Jake. It's time, so concentrate. _

_Let's go._

I reached for the image I loved: Bella- peacefully sleeping, a beam of the sunrise on her face and hair. The cool calm spread and I imagined more in the scene, one arm resting on a dented pillow next to her, soft white sheets draped and rumpled around her and maybe the rise and fall of her chest with her breath.

I phased smoothly moments after Sam. He nodded approval and we slipped on our shorts, his in far worse shape than mine. Sam adjusted the leather case sling on his shoulder, set his jaw and indicated that we should proceed, tapping his ear to remind me that the vamp's hearing was at least as good as ours. I took the hint and buttoned my lip.

We walked toward the fire, stopping a few paces away from the vamp. He had positioned himself so that the breeze blew directly over the fire, carrying the pine smoke between him and us, cutting the worst of the smell. The light from the fire was caught in every crease and fold of his perfectly tailored clothes. His shirt alone looked like it cost more than all my clothes combined. Probably more than all the clothes I had ever owned

My head spun briefly with the realization of what this meant: The Cullens weren't a family, they were a coven, and they had spent the last couple of years putting on a show of attending school and holding jobs, hosting events, and going to town meetings.

They went to the prom.

They brutally dumped their girlfriends.

My train of thought was halted when Sam and the paleface extended their hands to each other. I was beginning to feel the flicker of heat when I remembered Sam's command, and took a deep breath, calming the first tremors.

"Dr. Cullen, thank you for coming on such short notice." Sam and the leech shook hands in a measured grasp, both clearly a little uncomfortable, but the purpose was clear: overcome nature to maintain peace.

"I will always honor our agreement, Mr. Uley. Thank you for doing the same." The vamp made a slight smile and continued, "Besides, you saved me from one of my daughter's shopping excursions. I thank you for that, too."

Sam didn't miss a beat. "What a shame." He raised an eyebrow with humor. "You are so clearly in need of a spring wardrobe." The leech's teeth flashed briefly in a small smile to acknowledge the diplomatic humor.

With the icebreaker was out of the way, Dr. Cullen turned to me. "I have not had the privilege, Mr… Black?" His odd gaze criss-crossed my face and body.

Sam reached an arm behind me, bringing me half a step forward in presentation. "This is Jacob Black. He joined us the day before yesterday." Sam lightly nudged me, sensing my apprehension.

Dr. Cullen was formidable up close. He was small compared to us, but gave the impression of an over-coiled spring. It was his potential that made me hesitate; but I'm not an asshole- the standard had been set and I had to match it. The vamp made no move toward me, but the instant I began to extend my arm he mirrored my every move until our hands met in a firm handshake.

I remember the first time I saw Terminator 2, watching the liquid metal of the robot's body moving like quicksilver and taking shape at command. Shaking Cullen's hand was like clasping a handful of cold, fluid steel and made all my hair stand on end. We withdrew after a moment and just stood.

"You look just like your grandfather, Mr. Black." The doctor's marble face softened. "How is your father?"

I was still shaken a little by the contact with his skin and was surprised at being asked a question.

"Older." I blurted out. _Fuck_.

The looks on their faces were unsure at first, like I'd mentioned my favorite flower or something, but then they both began to chuckle and I realized I had made an unintentional dig at our… guest. I was relieved to have passed whatever test I had been given.

Sam changed his posture slightly, and I found myself following suit. It was time for business.

"Dr. Cullen, your second should be in attendance, yet you arrived alone tonight. Is there some problem we should be aware of?" He didn't inflect his speech, merely asking, but pointing out the vamp's breech in protocol seemed significant.

The doc did not look away, but his eyebrows knit together slightly, deep creases furrowing his brow and visible through the thick blue smoke coming from the fire for a split second. "My son Edward could not be reached in time to attend, but I understand this meeting is to update your party's signatures whereas ours will remain the same. Is it acceptable, then, that our current signatures be allowed to remain and apply to today's update?"

Edward. Edward was the second, and the other Cold One in the stories.

Edward, who Bella had loved, and who broke her. A century old vampire had held Bella, caressed her, and danced with her. Then he'd left her to crumple on the cold forest ground.

And the vamp in front of me knew it. _He had known all along_.

Sam and the doc bantered for a few moments and I remained lost in my own thoughts. Sam's command prevented me from feeling true anger, but I could scheme. I was going to say something; I just had to for Bella. But not yet.

"If you cannot reach your second by the end of the week, may I suggest considering another member of your household as your second?"

The doc paused, his face hardening barely perceptibly. "I will take your suggestion under advisement. Thank you, Mr. Uley, for agreeing to continue today's meeting." Sam was playing a little hardball.

The alterations were made to the treaty, and after asking, we were allowed to expand our patrol routes slightly in their absence. It looked like things were about to wrap up when Sam cleared his throat and the doc glanced at him expectantly.

"Dr. Cullen, were you expecting any visitors here?"

He looked at us each in surprise. Sam had informed me over our meal and during the trek here to the DMZ about the trails they had discovered, and the swift glimpse they had some weeks ago of one. There seemed to be three, as far as we could tell, including the odd smelling one that he refused to tell me much about.

"No, Mr. Uley. This peninsula is considered off-limits to those other than my family and a very few acquaintances who share our lifestyle. I would never invite any others here without informing you. What has happened?"

Sam described the rampant crime sprees in the surrounding area, the 'animal' attacks on hikers, and the scent trails the wolves had found. Cullen's face was intense and he absorbed the details and events as Sam recounted them.

"You said you got a look at one of them. What did you see?"

"We saw red. A flash of red hair, then it was gone. We have not caught her trail in a few weeks, but the one that was with her that day has been back a few times. We did not see this second one."

The doc thought for a moment and a look of understanding crept over his face. "This is a treaty concern now." The doc gently unrolled the heavy paper and pointed to section regarding threats to the human population of the territory involved. Nomadic vamps could pass through but could not stay, and were highly discouraged from engaging in 'activity native to their condition'. I almost laughed at the euphemism.

If there were any who chose to stay, it was the Cullens who were primarily responsible for their disposal, by whatever means. Our help was not required, but by convention we were expected to assist.

"I will contact my family and we will plan a swift visit to deal with our obligation. If you will, please keep me informed of any developments until we can deal with the problem. I will be in contact soon." He rolled the document back up and handed it to Sam who slipped it into the case.

He inclined his head to us. "Mr. Black, Mr. Uley. Until next time." He began to turn and I realized this was my last shot. It was now or never. His back was to me and he had taken a single step toward the opposite tree line of the clearing.

"Dr. Cullen, don't you want to know how she is?" He froze. "You know I'm talking about Bella." He was as still as a statue for a few seconds before turning slowly and with unnatural grace. Sam growled at me so low it was only a vibration coming from him without actual sound.

"Jake, not now." Sam muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Yes now, Sam. How about it, Doc? Didn't you want an update?" I was almost surprised at how hard and mocking my voice sounded. "Perhaps you can pass along to_ Edward_ how she nearly died right where he left her in the woods?" Cullen winced, but I wasn't done yet.

"Or maybe he'd like to hear about the months when she didn't talk, barely ate, and almost got committed. Or how her dad wanted to find and arrest him because he thought that maybe he'd raped her?"

He gasped, eyes wide and horrified. "Edward would _never_ have harmed Isabella."

"Maybe not physically, but he broke her to pieces when he left."

Cullen frowned. "I do not know all the details of that day, he would not tell me. But I do know that my son did what he thought was right to protect her safety, her life."

I shook my head, holding back a sneer of disgust. "Maybe he should have thought about protecting her soul a little."

"I suspect it was that very thing he was most concerned about." We were silent, and faced off by the fire as the breeze mingled our scents together in the bloom of pine smoke, bringing us both to our senses. Sam nervously stood by, watching carefully.

"How is she?" Cullen asked quietly.

I had taken a posture that could have been interpreted as defensive, and immediately relaxed. I may have risked going too far.

"She's better, finally. We've been seeing each other. Bella is acting more like herself again, doing the things she used to do before," I gestured toward him to indicate his family. "All this. I just want her to be safe and whole. Whatever is going on, I don't want it to harm her. She's had enough already."

"I agree," He said with a nod. "Are you aware of any special risk to her?" He raised an eyebrow as if he was aware of the answer.

Sam cleared his throat again. "Uh, there may be."

"What?" A prickle of heat on my back was enough to have me bend over to take deep breaths. "You knew? How could you keep that from me?" I panted. I was unable to speak any more and tried vainly to gather my composure.

While I collected myself I heard Sam tell the doc about the smell from the car and where it went. I felt my edges strain with the pulse of the wolf that was snarling in rage, but _I_ had been ordered to stay human. I tried to imagine the picture of Bella, but a red haze kept obstructing my view and I had to run to the edge of the woods.

There was a vampire stalking Bella. My Bells was in danger and I didn't even know about it. She was at risk and it was their fucking fault- Edward's fault for being a selfish prick by introducing her into their world and not protecting her from it.

I head butted a tree and knocked it over, smashing it to splinters with my arms just to relieve the burn and release the tension. After my fury destroyed a few more trees I sat, panting, and hung my head, resting my elbows on my knees catching my breath.

As I calmed myself, I saw Sam and the vamp shake hands once again before walking away from the fire simultaneously. Sam soon walked up and sat next to me.

"You did good, man. I'm impressed." He dug an elbow into my shoulder for emphasis. I picked my head up and stared at him.

"I could have blown the meeting. I pissed him off and insulted his family, not that I give a damn, but he might have negated the treaty because I didn't shut my mouth." I sighed.

"No, you made us talk, and while you were acting like a two year-old, we actually agreed to work together. And I don't think he'd negate the treaty."

"Why not? If he decided to never come back it doesn't really matter." I huffed and leaned back, resting my back against a broken tree and brushed the half-dried blood off my arms, smearing it into a gory mess.

"Maybe not, but he's got something to prove and he's not about to let that go."

"Prove what?" I snorted. "His innate fashion sense to the poor natives?"

Sam blew out a breath hard in a single snicker. "No, jackass. By holding a legal treaty- one that binds him to us with responsibility- he's exposed himself to individuals outside of his world. There are consequences to the treaty if he fails, too. It's a shred of something human for him." Sam stood, readying himself to leave, and held out his hand to help me up. "He needs to prove he's not a monster."

.

**Bella POV**

**.**

I tossed again and reached for my cell phone to check for the fourth time that I had indeed set the alarm. I wasn't opening the store in the morning, so I could sleep in.

Well, _sleep_ in was a relative term. I could lie in bed longer.

Sleep escaped me and I lay there, eyes closed and trying to ease myself into quiet. I kept feeling as though something simply wasn't right.

I dozed, but couldn't attain real sleep, so I let my mind wander to my favorite places: home, sitting by bonfires and wrapped up in a pair of strong arms, little tables with friends and blankets on beaches.

I pushed my face into the pillow and, comforted by the faintest of snores from my father's room felt myself drift.

It felt like only seconds later when the house phone rang. Through my haze I heard my dad jostling to pick it up, his voice mumbling to the other end. I heard my door open slightly as he checked on me, then close again followed by his familiar footfall on the stairs.

When I heard my door open again, my dad whispered to me. "Bells? Are you opening today?" His voice was gravely and hoarse.

"Hmmm? No... go in at ten. Alarm set." I mumbled. The thinnest tinge of light was visible between the cracks in my eyelids and I rolled over to face away from the window.

"Okay. Go back to sleep. I love you." He slipped quietly out the door and closed it, holding the doorknob to prevent the harsh click from disturbing me.

…

I must have slept wrong, because I was awakened by a raw ache in my arm and, unable to stand it anymore, was up minutes before my alarm went off. I got ready for work quickly and went downstairs to find my dad sitting at the table, staring down at a cup of coffee, not wearing his uniform. Something was very wrong.

He looked so tired. Dark circles and creases of worry were nothing unusual for him, but the emptiness I saw in his eyes was not like him at all.

"Dad," I said to get his attention as I sat down across from him. "Dad, is everything okay? What happened?"

He blinked, and picked his head up. "Bella... Harry had a heart attack last night. Did you hear the phone?" I nodded and reached across the table to put my hand over his arm holding the cup. "He was rushed to the hospital where he lost consciousness. He never woke up. Billy and I were there when... but he had to go and sit with the kids while Sue stayed at the hospital. They were too sick to go and Sue didn't want them there for... it."

His voice was so hollow. I had no idea how long he'd been sitting there holding that cup but I felt no heat was coming off it. I gently pried his unmoving fingers from the handle and warmed it in the microwave, getting out things to make us breakfast. He drank a bit of the coffee while he picked at the plate I made for him, but ate enough that I wasn't worried too much.

I finished taking care of the dishes and grabbed my things before kneeling down by him. "Dad, I'm going to go to work. I'll be back in a few hours, but if you need me, please call." He nodded.

"Are we expecting the guys tonight?" Nod. "Good. I'll have dinner ready by six-thirty." I stood and kissed his cheek. "I love you, dad. You'll be okay and we'll help out however we can. Just let me know what I can do."

He sniffed a tiny bit and I headed out to my truck. I cursed the lack of power steering as a shot of pain ran from my scarred hand all the way to my shoulder. I'd have to bum some aspirin from Mrs. Newton when I got there.

As I drove closer to the store, my first trip into town for a few days, I saw what my dad meant about the parking lot and went across the street. I smiled and waved to John and Drew who were making imaginary fly-fishing casts before seeing me and waving me over.

"Bella, we heard and we're so sorry," John began. "Let your dad know that we understand if he's busy tonight or isn't up for company. We can just go back early, it's not a big deal."

"No, actually I think seeing you guys will be good for him. The last few days have been tough enough and I'm pretty sure there will be a wake and funeral, too. Being around people is good for him."

They agreed and said they'd make sure to let Andy know about the dinner plans and that they'd be ready to leave if they needed to. I was grateful that my dad had such good friends in John and Andy and it looked like Drew was fitting in with them well despite the tension between their departments caused by the investigation itself.

The store was slow this morning, but Mrs. Newton assured me that sales had picked up once all the visitors realized we had a special fishing section tailored to the area. I got my employee vest and nametag and headed to the schedule sheet to check the work list for the day.

"Hi Bella." A shy voice called behind me. Mike smiled sheepishly as he approached from the storage racks.

"Hi, Mike. You look a lot better than the last time I saw you." My voice was flat from the emotional morning.

"Yeah, I lost a few pounds, but I can work a half shift before Mom kicks me out to go rest, so that's a start, I guess. About last week, Bella-"

I cut him off. "Mike, I hope you're not about to apologize for being sick. You couldn't help it and I didn't get sick, though you may have to apologize to Jake. He's been sick the last couple days. I'm not even allowed to go see him yet!" I walked out into the store and began moving the basketball pants to a new rack to mark them down again.

Mike frowned. "So, you and Jake...?"

"Yeah. It was awhile in coming, I guess. I just had to figure it out." I felt my lips curl up a bit, and couldn't help the warm flush I knew was starting on my face. Thinking much about Jake always made me feel warm now.

He just shrugged and gave me a little smile to let me know there were no hard feelings. "Okay, Bella. But if he screws up, promise to let me know?"

"Fair enough."

Work went by pleasantly enough, and I let Mike and his mom know that an old family friend had passed away and I may not be available to work in the next couple days, but I'd let them know. He thankfully changed the subject to the merchandise we were tagging. Mrs. Newton had gotten them at a very special price on line, hoping they would be attractive to hikers as an easily removed layering piece. The catch was that they were 'moisture-wicking', not repellant, meaning that in the frequent rains here, any hiker would be bogged down in wet pants as soon as it so much as misted.

"Hence being seventy-five percent off, now!" Mike snorted. The pants had become a running joke at the store.

My turn at the registers came and went with healthy traffic on the fishing equipment as Mrs. Newton had mentioned during the shift. I was clocking out when my phone rang and saw that my dad was calling.

"Hi Dad. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Bells, thanks. Do you have plans for Monday afternoon?" He sounded weary.

"I have school, why?"

"The funeral was scheduled for early afternoon on Monday. I'd really like it if you came with me. Don't worry about school, they have funeral passes and I'll call the principal for you."

If Charlie was getting me out of school he was pretty broken up, and I told him I'd be there to support him and do anything I could to help. I mentioned that I was stopping by the store on my way but would be home soon. After bidding goodbye to Mike and Mrs. Newton I hung my vest up and headed to the door.

The three musketeers were gone from the parking lot leaving just the regular cops from Seattle and Port Angeles to guard their DA's territory like dogs over a buried bone. I could see now why my dad was so frustrated with the situation. It _was_ tiresome and I had only seen it for a few hours.

When I got home I saw the cars indicating the guys were already here, and when I stepped in the kitchen I saw the crumby remains of my cinnamon rolls and a lone muffin in the basket. It looked like the kind of devastation that Jake could cause my baked goods. I smiled and hoped he would get better soon.

Hushed voices came from the living room and I peeked around to see the men leaning over coffee cups, plates on the coffee table from the rolls. I went in quietly and began gathering the plates to wash them before I started dinner, stacking them on the arm that wasn't sore. Drew rose and took them into the kitchen for me and I patted my dad's shoulder as I headed in after him.

"So, Drew, you're the odd man out in there, huh?" I observed as he set the plates down. He sat at the table and stole the last muffin as I started the dishes.

He laughed and gave a little rueful grimace, "In more ways than one. I'm from the wrong town, and I'm about twenty years too young to hang with them much, and apparently I'm not part of their little band of brothers yet."

"What do you mean?" I think I knew what he meant, but I wanted to see if he knew anything about the oddly strong friendship between the three men.

"Well, I'm sort of the outsider on that. I don't really know much; just that they worked together years ago before your dad was the chief here and something happened. That's really all I know. None of them talk about it around me."

I was disappointed, but not surprised. It seemed everyone had things to hide.

"How about the case? How is that going?"

"Things keep getting more complicated. A girl disappeared from Seattle a couple days ago, and judging by the missing persons report it looks a lot like the Biers case already." Drew had shifted into cop mode and was talking fluidly.

"The Biers case?"

Drew's face reddened. It was nice to know someone in this world blushed as badly as I did when caught at something.

"I, uh... crap. I probably wasn't supposed to say that. If your dad knew I told you this, he'd skin me, but the registered owner of the car found here in Forks was named Riley Biers. We're currently following the case of the girl and hoping for any physical evidence to turn up, but so far, there's been virtually nothing."

He was quiet as he finished the muffin and I scrubbed the last of the dried frosting off the plates. Drew went to get the coffee cups from the guys, who had grown a little louder as my dad had started telling Andy and John about his favorite fishing spots. I dried the plates as Drew started soaking the dried dregs from the cups.

I had dinner about halfway made when Drew put the last cup up and paused, his hand still on the cabinet handle. "You don't really hike, do you Bella?" I glanced over, surprised at the sudden question.

"Um, no. I'm kind of the clumsy, indoorsy type. I hiked a bit with an ex of mine, but he sort of did all the work."

"You dated an outdoors man?" Drew gave me a disbelieving look, his eyebrows threatening his hairline.

"Yeah, he was really into... wildlife." I cringed.

Drew gave me a puzzled look, but pulled out plates and started setting the table. "Well," He lowered his voice. "Another hiker was found dead. He was on the trails only about five miles from Port Angeles." He paused and folded his arms. "I don't know what the hell is going on. The things we're finding... it's just not normal."

"What do you mean 'not normal', Drew?" A chill shot through me and I felt my chest tighten and ache, a sensation I had not had in nearly a week.

Drew stiffened. "It's not something you should hear about, Bella. I heard your dad say you don't sleep well, and there is nothing about this you need to hear." He brightened before continuing. "Besides, once that car ends up in Seattle they can start working out what actually happened to those kids, and that will free up our people to work out what's happening to the hikers."

"Wait, so the car is going to Seattle? It was decided?"

"Well, it's not for sure yet, but it looks that way. You dad would know more about it."

I finished dinner and invited everyone in. Dad looked better after being able to talk and it turned out he'd gone up to the rez for a little while to make sure Billy had eaten lunch. Without me having to ask, he reported that Billy said that Jake was able to rest now but wasn't up for any visiting yet. He was sad when he mentioned that the Clearwater kids were very sick and being watched by Old Quil for the evening.

"Sue has so much on her plate as it is, the kids being sick is just too much for her right now. I offered to help, but everyone at the rez just jumped and said they would take care of the kids." He looked sad and was clearly confused, but made a comment about understanding the family closing ranks in reaction to Harry's death.

Dinner continued in respectful quiet, and afterward they adjourned to the living room to make a few phone calls while I cleared up. I handed out cups and set out the cream and sugar, retreating to the kitchen to brew the coffee. By the time I brought the pot out to fill the cups the whole room seemed more at ease and my dad was visibly relaxed even though he was exhausted.

John White noted my visual sweep of the room and brought his cup to meet me in the doorway. "Bella, we've just gotten the news that your poor dad has been waiting on since we got here! That car will be leaving town next week."

"That's great news, John!" I filled his mug and handed him a spoon. "You just have to get it towed back, right?"

My dad started laughing ruefully but was smiling, his face less gray and drawn than it had been at breakfast. "I wish it were that easy! We're still working out the final details, and since it's Friday just getting the decision was a surprise. First, the team has to secure the car and basically bag it like any piece of evidence, protecting the interior for the work in Seattle."

Andy spoke up. "And don't get us started on the issue of custody. We'll have to plow through paperwork all day Monday to figure out that issue and how we're going to handle it."

"Custody? You mean like who actually has possession of it? Wouldn't that just be the Seattle PD?" All four men started laughing like I'd told a very funny joke and explained to me that custody was the next big issue to be worked out by the departments and the district attorneys. The good news, they said, was that the Seattle DA was open to concessions with the other involved departments since they would lead the investigation.

I cleared away the cups when they were done and excused myself after telling everyone goodnight and bidding them a safe trip back home. They assured me they would see me again next week when they prepped the car for transport and told me they hoped Jake would get well soon. I thanked them and headed upstairs to read before going to bed early.

My hand trembled as I pushed my door all the way open, fearful of a repeat of the night before, but the window was closed and curtain drawn as I left it this morning. After I heard dad's friends leave, I set my book aside and hopped in the shower, determined to relax for a good night's sleep.

I slid into bed and pulled my extra blanket over my legs, careful not to put my weight on my sore arm. As I settled in, Drew's words echoed in my head. Whatever was going on, it was nightmare-worthy, he had made that much clear. Just hearing that was enough to fuel my overactive imagination. Scenes of images played on the backs of my eyelids, real and imagined, that robbed me of sleep. When I did doze off, they only grew worse and more twisted. Familiar faces were inserted here and there along with nameless and faceless hikers who never came out of the woods, dying in ways that a cop like Drew deemed 'not normal'.

I roused in an awful and confused haze. My legs carried me to the bathroom and, instead of returning to bed, I put on a sweatshirt and boots and went outside to clear my head in the damp night air.

My lungs felt tight as I took in the deep gulps, but the air was cleansing and helped chase the restlessness away. It was an unseasonable chilly night and I pulled my perpetually cold, and now aching, scarred hand inside the sleeve. I set it in the front pocket of the sweatshirt and let my whole arm relax and hang as I stood to stroll around the driveway.

All the lights in the house were off except for the kitchen light and the little lamp in my room, so I walked a bit to stretch my legs that were cramped from balling up in bed during the nightmares. I walked to the backyard and let my mind wander in an effort to achieve a measure of catharsis. If I could logically dispel the imagery my mind had created, maybe I could get some rest.

My feet moved of their own volition, carrying me into the woods near my house, scrunching the old and wet leaves and twigs while I tried to clear my head. The pictures in my mind faded but the comment Drew made kept tickling my mind... _not normal_.

I didn't even know what normal was, and the things that had made the substance of my life for a year were so far from what someone like Drew would consider normal that nightmares could be the only expected outcome. Until something could come along to chase them away, that is.

Jake- now that was something normal. Good, clean, real, and normal were some ways to think of Jake. There were some other things that could describe him, and I smiled to myself for the hundredth time as I thought of how he made me feel. With him I was… cared for, loved and desired, but not coddled or patronized.

I loved him, and when I was able to see him I would make sure he had no doubts about it. I would do everything I could to make sure he knew it because... he deserved it.

There was a thinning in the trees and I walked towards it, assuming it was the way back to my house.

It wasn't.

_Not normal._

_._

* * *

Oh dear, Bella. Little girls being stalked by vampires probably shouldn't go wandering after dark. (This is a quote from WolvesCanEatMe)

Their paths will come together again very soon. You've been very patient. Be patient just a little longer.

So did we like meeting Dr. Cullen? And what do you think of his motivations? Reviews and comments are better than Christmas. By the way, to the reviewer named EggsNJakey (cute name BTW), I'm honored to have recieved your first review. Don't be shy with giving them out, you may find that the writers are as thrilled to hear from you as you are from them. You should also enable your PMs so we can send you our gratitude! I respond to pretty much every one and I often hand out wee hints. (yes, I bribe my kid, too.)

Thanks so much for reading!


	12. Chapter 11

_Again, this is a work of fanfiction, I am not S. Meyer, and in no way do I gain anything monetary from this story. I do, however, have a lot of fun, meet cool people, and get to improve my writing._

I was going to hold off on posting this a bit longer, but I felt bad about the awful cliffhanger. Don't get used to uber-fast uploads! Plus, a few of you started stalking my inbox and asking. So here you go. (Keep laughing, CDH! You know you can't have a finished chapter just sit there!)

A warning about this chapter: I briefly explore some images and concepts relating to self-harm that may be challenging or disturbing to some. I assure you, it is swiftly dealt with, but it's in the last Billy POV.

Many thanks to my brave and intrepid pre-readers: Taoist Elf, little furry cannibals, WolvesCanEatMe, leelator and Bragi151. Parts of this chapter were originally an afterthought of chapter 10 (very early draft!), but it was clear that simply wasn't enough to give the situations and characters their due.

Massive thanks and much love to my awesome and remarkable beta, (chef) Diamondheart, without whom you'd be treated to a nice but oddly worded and punctuated story once again. She is the shine on my apple.

FYI: Sublimation was nominated twice for "The Best Kick in the Balls" in the Underdog Awards at The Air_The Sun. Unreal. Check it out:

http:/community(dot)livejournal(dot)com/theair_thesun/55775(dot)html

Please enjoy.

* * *

**sub·li·mat·ing**

Etymology: Middle English, from Medieval Latin _sublimatus,_ past participle of _sublimare_

Date: 15th century

**1 a** **:** sublime 1 **b** _archaic_ **:** to improve or refine as if by subliming  
**_2 : to divert the expression of (an instinctual desire or impulse) from its unacceptable form to one that is considered more socially or culturally acceptable_**

* * *

.

**Billy POV**

**.**

It was late. Meetings should not go this long, and I was worried that something was wrong. Jake and Sam only had to update the treaty and get back, but the amount of time needed to do that and make the trek back had come and gone. Cullen had better remember his obligation. The pack may be strong, but this is not their burden.

And how would Jacob handle… well, it was inevitable once he began to grow, wasn't it? He would find out about Bella and the Cullens, and how he reacted to the news would determine the fate of his relationship with her. I could not believe that he was capable of turning his back on her; but then, I never phased, and I never knew what it was like to have a spirit inside of me. Would it tell Jake what to do?

I watched the news to pass the time and, seeing reports of another victim of a gruesome animal attack, I knew we were losing the luxury of time. The attacks were getting closer, too, and the reporter dramatically stuck a pin into a map inches closer to Forks and La Push than the last. The distance was a mere jog for a vampire.

The news ended and a late night talk show was starting when I heard footsteps on the ramp Jake built for me. I breathed a sigh of relief and tried to look relaxed when the boys walked in, their faces masks of calm determination.

My son was becoming like Sam already, and it pained me.

"Well, how did it go?"

Sam and Jake exchanged silent glances before turning back to me. "Billy, the meeting was successful. The treaty was updated and we received assurances from the Cold One that he and his family will return to deal with the leeches. He sends his regards."

Sam, sensing my surprise at the ease of his report, continued with a smirk. "Jake has a particular talent at forcing negotiations forward." I looked to see Jake, rocking back and forth on his heels and toes, whistling and looking at the ceiling as if he heard nothing. I kept watching his act until he turned to me and gave a serene little grin; the same one he used when he thought he'd snuck the motorcycles by me.

_Still my son_.

I pointed out the deliveryof sandwich supplies; left by Sue earlier in the day. She'd had been kind enough to drop off the bag of groceries for Jake and me even though she was sick with worry for Harry and the kids. We were on high alert for Seth, but… well something wasn't normal.

I watched them as they ate silently, the matched set of buzz cuts bent over their plates, trying their best to eat with restraint. They were too tired to care much though, and I wasn't one to fuss over the table manners of anyone in their position.

Sam finished and departed quickly, telling Jake to get a good night's rest since they had a meeting with the elders and the pack the next morning. Patrols were covered for the night and Jake needed the rest badly, so he helped me to bed and I could hear him collapse into his own moments later without bothering to change, not that it was a meaningful act anymore.

…

A phone ringing, and a bump in the hall awakened me as Jake staggered to the kitchen to answer it. He came to my room moments later, ashen and horrified, bringing me the phone and looking out the window. I could plainly hear the howls in the night.

.

**Sam POV**

**.**

Emily got back from her mother's and had only begun to unpack when I got home. We were in bed, still wrapped around each other when the phone range. I would have ignored it, preferring the warmth of her embrace and the peace her company gave me except that I heard _them_, too. Howls. Loud, pained, frantic howls mingled with the even tone of two others: Jared and Embry, but who were the others?

I kissed Emily's damp brow, her eyes still closed, and marveled at the consuming need I had for her- being apart for just two days had left me edgy and I'd needed to reaffirm my connection with her as soon as I walked in the door. I was happy to be her slave and she felt the same. We were bound to one another.

Carefully I pulled away from her and took the phone out of the room with me.

"Hello?"

"Sam? Can you hear them?" It was Old Quil. His voice was thick with emotion.

"Yes, that's not an attack call, what happened? Who am I hearing?"

"It's the Clearwater kids, Sam. _Both of them_."

I fell back into the wall and sank to my knees. _Leah_.

"Jesus... what do I do? Why does it sound so bad?"

"You need to phase and do exactly what you would do anyway as Alpha. But, Sam... there's more." His rich voice, so often vibrant with stories and legends, cracked and grew frail.

"Harry... when L-Leah... Sue is with him, and I d-don't know if he'll make it." He drew a jerky breath and sighed. I didn't know what to say or do.

"Go, Sam. Check on those kids and make sure they're okay. I know it may be bad, but you need to command them until they are calm. Get them back, their mother needs them."

Oh god, Sue. "Fuck. Did she see it?"

"I don't know. Now stop talking to an old man and go get those kids back here." He hung up and I rested on my knees in the hall listening to the dial tone, my palm and forehead against the door to the room where Emily lay.

…

I did as Old Quil told me. I stopped their run and handed off their return trip to Jared and Embry. The four of them could finish the patrol together and still allow Jake and me to get at least a half night's rest. We could work on their ability to phase in the morning, as their grief and hurt was too raw to allow anything of the sort tonight.

Both the Clearwater siblings were reeling with the changes to their world. While Seth naturally grieved for his father, once he was capable of rational thought he was able to accept our support and draw resolve from it. He had always looked up to Jacob as an older brother figure and gravitated toward him; Jake's close relationship with his own father seemed to be a comfort to our youngest wolf.

However Leah, always self-contained – she had never shown the pain of my abandonment – was a walking open wound on the inside. She knew I was there, in her mind, and all the guilt and remorse I'd always felt about her collided with her feelings of rejection about me and the grief over her father, swirling to make a vile pit in the pack mind

Commanding her was harder than I expected. She took it as another way I could hurt her and I hated every second that I had to force my authority over her. As soon as I could, I left to return home and told Jake to return with me. We phased as soon as we could, leaving Jared and Embry to guide the siblings back with them as they patrolled.

I stopped at Jake's house for a drink on my way home. There was a note on the table letting Jake know that his dad had gotten a ride to the hospital from a member of the extensive Clearwater clan.

I left again to jog home in a daze. I entered the house and found Emily seated at the table with a cup of tea, waiting for me. I sat with her, and took her free hand.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, knowing that there were new additions to the pack, but unaware of the realities of them.

"Yes. They'll be okay."

She sipped her tea. "Who was it?"

"Harry's kids." She lowered the cup.

"He only had one son... and_ Leah_!" Her voice shook a little. She never forgave herself for stealing her cousin's fiancée.

I squeezed her hand, and she began to cry. "Oh god, Sam. Was it... bad? She never says anything, it must be terrible..."

"It's bad, and sharing headspace isn't helping. And she thinks it's her fault." I leaned forward to rest my head on my arms.

"What's her fault, us?" She scoffed gently. "She'll have to know eventually. She'll need to know about imprinting."

"Not that. Well, not just that. She thinks she killed her dad."

.

**Jake POV**

**.**

Friday came and I woke to a quiet house with the soft flannel pushed against my nose and neck again. I had planned on sleeping without it, but after hearing about Harry and having to feel so much anguish from Seth and especially Leah, I needed to cling to what little comfort I could get from the fabric.

It was cold comfort, to be able to smell her and not have her with me. Sam had come straight from Emily's arms, and though he was hiding some kind of conflict within himself from us about it, at least he was able to return to her afterwards. What I would give to just _see_ Bella right now.

Bella is a pretty girl, but no guy is going to fall over himself staring as she walks by. She has a slim build that could probably stand a few cheeseburgers, a soft face, and hair that usually was either a bit messy or pulled out of her way so it didn't fall in her face while she worked. She was no bombshell.

But if you watch her move, or her face when she listens to someone, she hides so little, reflecting her thoughts with an openness that most people don't. She cares about those around her, and works hard to do what she can for them. She is like the little piece of real jewelry in a box of cheap crap- sparkle might catch your eye, but if you pay attention you'll see where the value really is.

It hurt so much to know now why she had suffered so much. A vampire had held onto her- had entranced her into loving him. Maybe he loved her back, too, but I just couldn't see how it was anything healthy. You don't declare your love for prime rib; you eat it.

Maybe it wasn't just the broken heart that had hurt her so much, either. Her openness had been damaged. She'd hidden all this away, unable to tell anyone the truth and therefore carried a heavy secret all alone. Hell, I had secrets now, but I had people, however few, that I could go to. She'd had no one she could tell, not even me. That kind of burden can… well it could break you.

I sighed. Wallowing wasn't going to get me far today, so I rolled the shirt and put it back in the drawer, giving it a pat to settle it before closing it up. A note on my door said my dad would be home by around ten in the morning, and not to put any plans on hold for him so I ate and showered, pulling on clean shorts.

It was stupid, really, to worry about making sure your clothes were really clean when they were just going to get flung on a branch and get rained on. The next time I put them on I'd probably have a thin coating of forest grime on me. My shorts would be cleaner than me.

Sam told me the night before not to go anywhere until he contacted me. It was only nine in the morning, so I had some time to kill.

I wandered out into my garage and ran my fingers over the tools, feeling all the indentations in the steel and the smooth places on wooden handles where my hands and my father's before mine had polished them from work.

The cars I had finished were gone, so dad must have handled the return while I was gone. Even that little piece of shit import. I felt along my arm where the random chunk of metal had bit deeply into my skin when I attempted to change a belt.

I felt nothing. No scab, no soreness.

A quick inspection of my bicep revealed nothing more than a faded pink line where the deep gash had been. I thought about my tantrum and how my arms had been covered in blood- nothing. Not even a scratch remained from using my body like an axe to pound large trees into toothpicks while Sam and the leech chatted away only hours before.

I sat, stunned, on the dusty futon and stared at my hands. Random pieces of pipe were leaned up in a bin and I reached for one. I bent it easily with my bare hands, coiling it like a toy until it strained and broke with a loud metallic crack.

"Kinda weird, isn't it?" I jumped and looked up to see a tired Embry leaning in the doorway from the house. I tossed the pipe into my metal scraps and leaned back on the futon. He walked in and sat next to me.

"What are you doing back? Everything okay?"

Embry nodded. "Seth and Leah are okay. They're in the woods around Sam's place and they both ate and drank during the night. They slept a little, too, but I wouldn't call it sleep so much as passing out. No one can take that kind of stress for long except you, you freak."

"They've had a lot to deal with." I stood and leaned on my workbench, hating what I was about to ask. "How is he?"

Embry didn't have to ask whom I meant. We both knew it was bad for Harry if the elders went on lockdown like they did, canceling meetings with us and leaving the rez for a night to sit in a hospital.

"He didn't make it. He…went a few hours ago." We were both silent for a long moment. "Your dad is helping Sue make some arrangements and trying to figure out what to do about her and the pack."

"I don't get it, what about Sue and the pack?"

"Dude, Harry is gone, and both of their children just phased. The elders who know about us are just your dad and Old Quil now, and frankly, Old Quil is, well… really damn old. They need someone else in the group, so, your dad asked whether we'd be okay if they told Sue and had her join. " He shrugged and said nothing more.

"Well? What the hell did you say?"

Embry gave me a disgusted look. "What do you think we said? Both of her children are in the pack, and one is the only female ever to phase! Sue needs to know what has happened to her family; it wouldn't be fair not bring her in." Embry sighed, exhausted and emotionally drained from the night. "Anyway, Leah's gonna need her. It will help her understand about Sam and Emily."

"Understand what about them?"

"Imprinting, finding your soul mate and forsaking all others even when you were fucking engaged to them." He waved his hands around like a magician. "You just look a certain girl in the eyes and _poof_. Sam dropped Leah like a hot brick when he met Emily and it's why she hates him so much."

The thought sank in, and I wondered about the rest of us. "Who imprints?"

"Wolves. We can all imprint, though I'm not sure if we all will. Jared did with Kim, that's why he's such a pussy when you tease him." He slapped his knees and stood. "I just hope I can play the field a little longer before I do. It's hard being such a stud." He flexed and dodged the bent pipe I chucked at him.

"Dude, I'm beat and I have patrol this evening. I'm going to raid a fridge and sleep until Paul kicks me awake." He waved as he walked around the edge of the shed, the gravel barely registering his exit.

I sat with my arm in the air, waving, even after he was gone. I had heard the word 'imprint' in the minds of Jared and Sam and seen the force of their bonds, not understanding the nature of it. I still didn't get it, but they were almost branded by the girls they thought about. It was like the girls _owned_ them.

Bella didn't own me, and I certainly didn't own her and I had no desire to. She was not a possession, but my heart's desire.

_What if your heart's desire changed?_

It couldn't. It wouldn't dare. If I was going to imprint, it had to be with her, or else it would destroy both of us.

…

Sam came by later to find me still brooding on the futon. We ate again before heading out to meet Seth and Leah and relieve a very exhausted Jared. Sam instructed me to teach them how to phase before he left again, reluctant to share space with Leah. She said nothing until he was gone.

After a few hours Seth managed to pop into human form briefly and Leah achieved it a bit later, hiding in the trees. I tried to keep their minds focused away from their grief, making them concentrate on helping their mother by being stable enough to attend the funeral Sam said was scheduled for Monday.

As sunset approached Sam made one of his brief appearances, this time bringing a pair of shorts for Seth and a simple sundress for Leah, which he hung on a branch near where she had been practicing. She came out of the trees, barely acknowledging him as she headed for Seth.

They clung to each other for support and Sam and I withdrew, feeling like intruders spying on their family tragedy. We walked until we could only just hear them talking quietly to one another, and Sam stopped, turning to me.

"Embry is going to take them home while you and I run patrol, and afterwards we have to make a report to the elders. Sue will join us once they're resting at home."

"So Sue knows now?" I waved my finger in a wide loop. "About all of this?" Sam nodded, clenching his jaw while he swallowed hard.

Embry arrived and the three walked away, Seth and Leah behind him holding hands and exchanging sad glances.

Sam and I took off after they were out of sight and headed out to the pick up a gridline to start the patrol. We had only been running for about half an hour when Paul, who had spent the better part of the past two days phased but silent, started nudging at us to get our attention.

He had a trail. Not just a vampire.

_What the hell are you doing tracking Bella?_

With Paul's eyes, I saw Bella absentmindedly picking her way into the woods by her house from the driveway. She reached with one hand to balance against the thick trees as she stepped over a branch, the other arm slung in the pocket of her sweatshirt.

_Shut up, and pay attention. Smell that? _Paul was scanning the air and I caught whiffs of the leech they had tracked days before, its trail leading off the peninsula.

_Stay with her, Paul, we're on our way._ Sam had barely gotten the words out when I bolted, heading straight through the trees on a direct path toward her house, ignoring any set trails. I let Sam take the point when he caught up to me and I squinted through the dirt and muck his hind paws kicked up in my face.

_Where is she going?_

_I'm not sure, Sam. She's just wandering. If she keeps on this general direction she'll get to a little clearing soon._

I watched in horror as Bella, completely unaware of very real danger she was in, meandered in the dark, an occasional frown creasing her brow as she lost herself in thought.

_Man, she is _not_ normal._

_Can it asswipe, and just stay close to her._ I snapped at him.

Sam and I ate the ground, our breaths loud and harsh to our sensitive ears. Paul crept silently near Bella, orbiting her as she strolled along. The smell of the vampire grew stronger and Paul started watching for any movement or shift in the outlines of the tree trunks.

There was a movement about halfway between where Bella was and the clearing she was approaching. Paul focused on it, careful to stay downwind. A dark-skinned leech was watching Bella, setting a course to intercept her path somewhere in the clearing.

Bella emerged from the woods and blinked, surprised by her surroundings. She tiredly rubbed an eye as she turned to glance back at where she had come from. She stepped further into the clearing, appearing to gain her bearings.

Sam and I came alongside Paul, careful to circle around to double check the area for any others, and dispersed to take flanking positions when we advanced on the scene.

As Bella stepped further into the clearing, the leech entered. His long and coiled hair was anchored at the ends with beads made of ivory and they made tapped faintly as he moved towards her. I felt the growl start in my chest and I had to quash it.

"Bella?" All three of us jumped at the idea that she knew these bloodsuckers, and it actually hurt me to know that she was at risk _right now_.

"Laurent?" Jesus Christ, she knew its name.

They spoke quietly, Bella asking about some trip he'd taken. He replied that something about the local diet not agreeing with him. It made me sick.

_Can we now?_ Paul was itching to move.

_Not yet. _ I told him.

Bella continued to speak with the leech, who had moved closer to her with his languid feline grace. He was stalking her and she didn't even know it.

They continued their uncomfortable small talk. I was trying to listen, but something in Sam's mind distracted me, how he could never wait like this if it was Emily and I missed part of the exchange between them. I was determined to track every move that son of a bitch made. I did hear him say that someone was coming for Bella, confirming the pack's suspicions.

Now?

_Not. Yet! _ I snapped at Paul.

The leech moved closer to Bella and I could see his face as he sniffed the air around her. His tongue flicked out like a snake, sensing, tasting...

Bella's body stiffened and she froze. _Good girl_. Never run from a predator, they only lunge. He said something, calling her mouthwatering and I could no longer hold still. Bella's hair had begun to shimmer with her trembling and Paul was on the verge of combustion.

The leech extended an arm, moving to embrace Bella and she shrank from him, trying to keep him talking. I was done with their talking.

_NOW?_

NOW!

The three of us emerged from the woods in a single rush and moved to flank Bella. The bastard's red eyes went wide as he raised his gaze from his meal to his doom and he hissed as he turned to bolt for the forest.

Too bad we know these woods better than any leech, because he didn't stand a chance.

Paul and I raced by Bella to follow him, Sam close on our heels. Paul and I caught up to him quickly and I leapt from a mound of rock to tackle him when a creek bed slowed him down. He screeched when my teeth sank into his thigh, my wolf snarling in encouragement.

His sickeningly sweet poison slicked my mouth like oil as I pulled and twisted my jaws, removing a large portion of the back of his leg to cripple him. The sound of shredding sheet metal and snapping cords filled the air and mingled with my and Paul's feral growls. Paul had grabbed an arm and yanked as I did, bracing his massive paws on the leech's shoulder and a great crack echoed as the joint gave way.

The arm hit the ground with a dull thud and I saw over my muzzle, buried in the rotten filth I tore off, that Sam had phased to human and was digging in the pocket of the shorts he had strapped on. A few fetid mouthfuls later, I saw that he had a small fire started, feeding twigs and hunks of dry wood he scrounged to the growing flames.

The vamp was weak now; gasping in pain and Paul stepped back to toss the first piece of him onto the fire. I set a paw on the stump of his torso we had left intact, weeping foul fluid from all the holes we put in him. Ropy clumps of his dreadlocks were strewn around the wet ground.

"The girl..." He started to laugh, neck spasming and tossing his head to and fro, making those ivory beads click. "That girl, she's already dead. Don't waste your-"

_Who's dead now?_ I braced my paw on his sternum and reached forward. I dug my teeth into his neck, which was slightly softer than the rest of him, and snapped his putrid head right off, silencing his filthy mouth forever.

_No one, especially no leech, talks about my Bells like that._

I walked to the fire with my trophy and dropped it right on top, the fire flaring with the addition of the dripping venom.

_Jake, she's still back there. What should we do?_ Sam asked.

_I got it._ I said flatly. I needed to check on her myself.

_You can't phase right now. Even if it wasn't forbidden to reveal it, I'm not sure she could handle that right now._

_All right, I'll get her back._ I had to see her face. I needed to know.

I drew in a breath and stepped around to return to the clearing, shielding my mind from the others. What had Embry said? You look in their eyes? If I was going to imprint it had to be with her.

I walked into the clearing and saw Bella in profile. I imagined allowing her into my soul, giving her my will, and taking anything she would offer me. It wasn't much different that what I had already done, but I didn't care. I always felt a pull toward her, always the sense that wherever she was I should be, too. Now I could truly protect her from the things that had hurt her, not just help her heal her wounds.

I huffed a breath out, steam rising to mingle with the purple curls of smoke from the incinerating vamp. She heard me and turned, shaking from fear and cold, her lips nearly gray and her partly exposed legs covered with blotchy patches of red.

My eyes drifted up, seeking hers, and I took one long blink before deciding my fate.

This was it. I could still turn away and wait. I could, but I wasn't going to; I cracked my eyes open and gazed directly into her warm eyes, wide with wonder.

…

Nothing.

There was no sweet enslavement, no welcome release of my will to her. There was my love, care, and desire for her. I could smell her skin, rich and feminine, full of life, but it was just… her.

She shivered. Immediately I remembered my second reason for coming back. Her lips were pale and quivered with cold, but… oddly enough I didn't sense fear any more from her.

_Dude, I told you she was off._

_Fuck off Paul. Burn the leech._

_What's taking you so long? Get her home before she freezes, Jake. _Sam had phased again and was helping to pile the stinking mass onto the makeshift pyre.

I shook out my fur and sat, doing my best to look imposing but not threatening. She took one cautious step back and I nodded, knowing that she would see my movement in the dim moonlight. I stood and took a single step towards her, pointing and nudging the air with my snout I the direction she had entered the clearing from and sat again.

Another step. I nodded again. We played this game, slowly making our way towards her driveway. She had relaxed a little on the way, still cradling the arm in the sweatshirt but the other she had allowed to swing freely rather than hug around herself defensively.

We were nearly there when she turned and spoke quietly, "You aren't real, are you? You can't be."

I snorted, thick steam curling and caught by the faint light filtering through the trees from the yard light by her house.

Her muddy boots slogged a few more feet before she turned again. "If this is a dream, then nod again."

How do I answer? I could nod and let her think she had a nightmare, perhaps removing myself from her world, one that deserved to be free of all this unnatural danger.

Who was I kidding? There were more out there, and I would risk everything to keep her from them. She was already up to her ears in risk, and there wasn't anything I could do to make it just go away. Maybe if she knew something was here, watching over her… maybe if she had some idea…

I laid on my belly and did nothing else, watching her. I waited for her to acknowledge my answer.

She watched intently, and let out a low breath. "Okay then," She turned back to the thin light and took another step. I rose to follow, still keeping some distance between us. I didn't want the distance; I wanted to phase and run her down, to grab her and hold her tight.

The gravel scraped against itself as she walked over it, a few stones scattering from her dragging footsteps. The blotches on her legs had faded and she was now a solid peach-gray on every exposed bit of skin. She swayed, weak as a kitten and unable to climb the stairs to the porch. I whimpered and she turned to look, but the sudden head movement was more than she could handle. I leapt forward and caught her, my suddenly human arms filled with an unconscious and frigid Bella.

_Shit._

Charlie was home and I could hear him snoring. I had to get her into bed, and get her warm, but I had to do it without waking him, or just as importantly, Bella. We may have been intimate once, but I don't think waking up to me naked would be the best reunion.

Bella had left the door unlocked when she left, so I slipped in and took her up the stairs without making any of them creak. When I got to her room my head was swimming in the potent aroma of her. She was so alive to me, so vital, though the gray face she had now was scaring me. I set her muddy boots in the corner, not caring about the mess they would make, and tucked her into her bed, climbing in with her. Under any other circumstances this might be a dream come true, but now it was to protect her from a deepening hypothermia.

She was stiff and too quiet, her breaths shallow and raspy from the cold air. I wrapped myself around her, contacting every surface I could. I watched as her face returned to it's normal cream color, her breathing evening out to a deeper cadence.

My heart wrenched in half with the reality of knowing that I might break her heart.

I might destroy what I have rebuilt. In the blink of an eye, I could tear apart what we had, such as it was- and it wasn't even up to me. I would have no control over it.

Her sweet face was soft, finally peaceful and at rest after warming up. I pulled my arm out from under her carefully and unwrapped my legs from around her, settling her back in and tucking her blankets around her tightly. She sighed with content and snuggled deeper into the pillow where my head had lain.

I went to the door and just as I was about to step out, she murmured. "Jake…"

I saw that her eyes were closed, her heartbeat bumped steadily. She was still asleep, and she said my name.

_My name._ It was a dagger thrown at me. What would have made me overjoyed a few days ago now felt like an accusation. She might be smiling in her sleep, but she had no idea how tenuous our grip on each other was.

I felt the tremors start. Too many feelings coursed through me, too much panic. I flew down the stairs and out the door, pausing only to close it quietly. I ran to the tree line and jumped, phasing mid-air and landing in the first pounding strides of a ferocious run.

_Where the hell were y-_ I blocked out Paul, who was just now kicking dirt over the fire where the last embers flared with a few hanks of the leech's hair coils, the beads contrasting with the dark strands. I ran for home, I needed something to anchor myself to. Anything that could block this out.

My shorts were on the tree limb by my house where I left them. I grabbed them angrily before pulling them up and heading into the garage. My stomach growled. The wolf was hungry.

"Growl all you want, asshole. Fuck you." I was losing my mind. I wanted to strike out at the spirit. I wanted to hurt him and get myself back.

.

**Billy POV**

**.**

Thump

Thump

Thump

I heard the sounds by the side of the house, but…

CRASH

I jumped in bed and heaved myself up with the grab bars Jake had installed everywhere. It was graceless, but I managed to get into my chair and pushed myself out into the living room. Empty.

The front door was partway open, like someone had left in a hurry, so I headed out and let the ramp launch me into the driveway. I nearly overturned when I cornered too fast, heading around to the side of the house where the noise was coming from.

There was a baseball bat lying in the yard and two felled trees with massive areas pounded into splinters in them. There were bits of broken brick scattered on the ground by Jake's window.

I heard the sound of thundering footsteps from the trees that still stood, and one more came down, smashing the few dry bits of leaves that still clung on the branches. Limbs broke off and flew in the air whizzing by, the top of the tree mere yards from me.

Jake emerged from the mess and I gasped in horror.

He was covered in blood. Everywhere. It dribbled and smeared across his face from his forehead, down his arms and from what looked like cuts in his chest that were already closing. It was his blood.

He methodically walked to the tree and sank a fist in, turning it inside the heavy trunk. He pulled out his hand and it was cut in a dozen places, oozing and sticky. He took a deep breath and did it again, using the tree like a punching bag. It all happened so fast that he already had the baseball bat in hand and was swinging it to his head when it finally registered in me what he was doing.

"Jake! Stop this now!"

The bat connected with a crack and he staggered for a moment, only to start winding up again.

"Why should I? It's his fault, and I want him out!" My son – my warm, bright, loving son – was unrecognizable; his face a demonic mask of rage, blood and anguish.

I wheeled over the small rocks and uneven ground and set myself so close that to hit himself he'd have to hit me in the process. He stared at me and stepped back, preparing to swing again. I advanced, not letting him get enough room.

"God damn it! Get away from me!"

"No Jake, not until you stop."

"He's going to ruin everything! I'm worse than the god damn leeches and I won't be able to stop it!" He walked to the house and bashed his head into the bricks, causing another stream of blood to pour from his head and drip from his nose before the wound closed. The bricks were half powdered from the impact.

I spoke gently but firmly to my son, the way you speak to a small child. "Jake, I know whatever is hurting you, we can handle. This is not the way to do it." I pushed myself closer to him. "Come inside. We can talk about this- whatever it is."

Jake stood still, trembling just slightly. "I'm going to hurt her, and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I'm a worse monster than they are because I don't want to stay away from her even though I know it will probably kill her." He slid down the side of the house and closed his eyes, leaning against it with his shoulder and head pushed against the brick. "It will kill me to hurt her, too."

"Jake, what are you talking about?"

Jake began to blubber, the strain of the last few days finally catching up to him. He'd had one decent night of sleep since he phased, and that was a couple days ago. I knew for a fact he'd barely eaten today, and it was nearly two in the morning now.

"Embry… one look… hot brick…" He was making no sense at all until one word made it all clear.

"Imprint…"

The moment it left his lips I lurched in the chair and nearly fell out. Jake was at my side immediately, balancing me back into the seat and making sure I was all right.

"Jake, lets go inside." He was past knowing how to tell me no anymore. He pushed me back to the house, silent and defeated.

When we reached the living room I pointed for him to take me into the twin's old room. A corner of the room had been converted to a small workbench for me, my wood pieces carefully arranged by size and type. Works in progress were set on the bench itself and my tools in their cases alongside.

I taught Jake to carve at a young age, to teach him control and concentration long before I knew how badly he would need those skills. The patience he learned and the strength he gained in his hands translated well to the garage, and there he had spent much of the last few years, but it was time to return to the bench.

"Jake, you have lost control of yourself." I gestured to the chair pushed in the corner, his old chair he used when he carved. "Have a seat. I'll bring you food. You are not to get up until you have produced something."

He balked at me and started to argue, but I waved my hand in front of my face as if to say I was hearing none of it. "I know you're tired, and I know what happened. You will sit here until you have control of yourself."

With that, I wheeled myself from the room without giving him a tender word. He didn't need them yet. Right now he needed to be told what to do and he would only hear it from me.

I made him some sandwiches and set a few apples on a plate, balancing it all on my lap as I wheeled back into the room. He was hunched over in the too-small chair, his leather tool case unrolled to his right. He was examining a couple pieces of wood with bleary eyes and I turned on the work lamp before leaving again. It was going to be a long night, and I called Sam to let him know what had happened.

An hour later I heard him humming softly, a sure sign of progress. He hummed the lullaby his mother and I sang to him when he was small and could not sleep. I returned to his side.

"What happened?"

He told me about the fight, which Sam had reported to me. What Sam did not mention was that Jake had escorted Bella back to her house, as a wolf, and had to warm her cold and fatigued body with his own. He blushed as he explained that he didn't want to wake anyone by running a hot shower, and I waved away his concern.

"But Dad, it didn't happen. Why didn't it happen?"

"Do you really want it to?" I was at a loss why he would want such a thing. Didn't he see Leah?

"But now, when I do, I'll hurt Bella!"

I would have smiled if I hadn't seen the torment in Jake's eyes and the dark shadows under them. He warred with himself, and started fingering the sharp carving tools in a way I did not like.

"Jake! Stop." He bowed his head, and dropped his hands into his lap. I placed an arm gently on his shoulder and touched my head to his. "Jake, listen to me right now. Are you listening?" He made a tiny nod.

"Good. Now, I will explain what I am about to say, but you have to accept it this very minute, because I will not have my son harming himself any longer. Do you understand?" Another nod.

"Okay." I leaned back slightly and he turned, just meeting my eyes. "You. Will. Not. Imprint. Do you understand?"

His eyebrows knit together in confusion. "I think I know what Embry said, and the fact is, he's a brand new wolf too, and with so much happening there has been no time to properly teach you both much. He assumed that since Sam and Jared imprinted, that you all will."

Jake's face, ragged, worn, and smeared still with blood, started to lighten. "Why not?" He didn't dare believe, but he couldn't face the possibility that I was wrong any longer.

"Because you are The Alpha."

His face fell. "No, Sam is the Alpha, and he's imprinted. So what the hell is all this for?" He grew angry and carelessly tossed the bit of wood onto the bench.

"No Jake, you're not listening. Sam is Alpha, but you are _The_ Alpha. You are of the bloodline that leads the packs, and as such, you will not imprint." Jake sighed, not convinced.

I picked up the wood he tossed and turned it over in my hands. "Jake, have you ever thought about the qualities that make a leader?" He shrugged.

"Charisma?"

"Maybe."

"Being smart?"

"It helps."

"Honesty?"

"Sometimes."

He shook his head, frustrated again. "What then?"

I examined the graining in the wood as I thought about how to explain this to him. "Good leaders are defined by their ability to make decisions and take action knowing that not every single person involved is going to be perfectly happy with the outcome. It also means that leaders who make life and death decisions sometimes have to balance their own wants and desires against the good of the people he leads.

"Sam is a good leader and up to now he has been what this pack needs. He's been a teacher, a mentor, and guide. The problem is, he hasn't had to make any hard decisions. He has patrolled and guarded us but by and large he has done what the elders have told him to do and hasn't had any real problems."

I let him think for a moment. I reached over and picked up one of his tools, making a few beginning cuts on the wood. He watched every move my hands made then calmly sat back in the chair.

"Okay, so Sam is an untested leader. What does imprinting have to do with any of this?"

"Sam is bound to someone, and that someone can tell him what to do and he is powerless to resist it. As Alpha, if his imprint told him to stay behind in a fight, he would, leaving the pack without its strongest member and vulnerable to attack."

"But even if he's not Alpha, like Jared, what's to make him not do what his imprint says, regardless?" I was proud of my son now. He was figuring it out.

"Because if the true Alpha is in command, he can command them to stay and do their job. It relieves the wolf of their free will and they can focus on their task without feeling torn in two directions. Right now, the pack has two masters, and that will not do when we find ourselves in real danger."

Jake slumped his shoulders. "I'm the Alpha, then?" His voice was flat with resignation.

I handed him the bit of wood on which I had made some preparatory marks. "No, not yet. When you're ready, you'll know when to take it."

Jake swallowed hard, staring down at the wood. "Will I have to… fight?"

I chuckled. "Not likely. Sam knows, and he is well aware of the risk we are taking with him leading. Think of yourself as being in training. Now get to bed."

Jake stood gratefully, slowly heading toward the bathroom tossing the wood piece in the air and catching it like a lucky penny. Suddenly he halted, looking closely at the piece and bolted toward the front door.

"Where are you going?" I yelled after him.

"I have to get something! I'll be right back!"

I wheeled myself to the screen door and watched as he flung off his shorts, leaving them carelessly on the ground. He returned within a half hour, his face and arms dirty and smudged with soot, carrying a handful of what looked like little rocks. He went back into his sister's old room and sat at the workbench and began to work on the little piece of wood.

.

* * *

.

The concept for Sublimation began as an imprint based one-shot, but something about the scene I envisioned (which has yet to be written in entirety) made me wonder if there couldn't be more. When I dropped the imprint from the scene, the story became far more interesting to me and I could really flesh it out.

LucyFerina: I promise to write the original thought as an outtake just for you.

The Jake POV and second Billy POV were influenced by Johnny Cash's cover of 'Hurt', originally written and recorded by Trent Reznor. These parts are dedicated to MrsTrentReznor. Check out her story **What Was She Thinking? **if you haven't already.

.

So much for wandering in the woods. I know your stomach is in knots, but I promise, it's coming. My hit counter is busted again, so please leave some love. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.


	13. Chapter 12

_The recognizable features and characters in this story belong to S. Meyers. Original plot elements and whatnot, such as they are, belong to me. _

Huge thanks are owed to my very kind story readers: little furry cannibals, Taoist Elf, WolvesCanEatMe, and bragi151. These folks provide me with valuable feedback and a whole lot of support that keeps me motivated to keep writing not just to get the story out, but to do it as well as I can.

As always, (Chef) Diamondheart has taken my strange phrasing and odd word choices and helped make it shine (it's always a little muddy to start). Please consider putting her on alert because she's writing again... when she's not going over my junk.

Please enjoy. Thanks.

* * *

**Bella POV**

**.**

The sun was bright in my room when I first awoke, blinking my eyes to test the reality of my surroundings. I had the most vivid dream, if it could be called that; nightmares don't end with you feeling safe. Much of my dream had been so terrifying and strange, and so real, that there was no word to describe the intensity of it all.

Laurent. Why had he made an appearance in my head? Carlisle had convinced him to go to their acquaintances in Alaska, leaving his lifestyle behind for the one embraced by the Cullens. The dream Laurent had flashing red eyes and... My god the things he'd _said_.

I shuddered in bed and pulled my blanket up over my shoulders, the movement causing a dull shooting pain to extend from my scarred hand all the way up to my shoulder. I must have slept wrong again and rolled to take the pressure off the sore arm.

Wolves had come to my rescue, if that's what they were really doing. They came in the nick of time, and while I couldn't see what happened after Laurent ran, I heard the violence. One wolf emerged from the trees and acted so... human, guiding me home through the dark woods that I had created in my dream. It kept its distance and gave me directions with gestures and nods. I half expected it to start talking.

Well that would have been just silly, wouldn't it?

And of course it didn't nod when I asked it to confirm that I was dreaming. It was my mind after all, and you don't realize when you're dreaming, right?

After that, all I could recall was being surrounded by Jacob. Ever since that night on the porch I had been acutely aware of his personal aroma, a little spicy, a little piney, a _man's_ smell; heightened by the warmth of his skin, which was almost a scent in itself.

I actually had an appetite, so I hauled myself from bed, setting my hand back in the pocket to relieve my aching shoulder. I washed up a little in the bathroom and gritted my teeth to get both arms in the air to fix my hair; a ponytail would just have to do. I looked at myself, resting my hands on the counter top.

I'd had a rough night. My eyes were a little bloodshot and my skin was dry and a touch rough. I started applying lotion, using just one hand and replacing the other in the pocket of... the sweatshirt.

A prickle of disbelief ran across my entire body and I broke out in a cold sweat. I looked down, my heart pounding. I was indeed wearing my oversized, ugly, gray sweatshirt with the big kangaroo pocket in the front. I don't sleep in sweatshirts.

I recalled wanting to clear my head and going outside, but I'd come back in, right? Maybe that was the jumping off point. My mind had fused these things into a coherent dream when I came back in, working with whatever I'd thrown to my subconscious.

I calmed down a little, laughing at myself for the ridiculousness of my original conclusion. Those days were over anyway, right? No more supernatural dealings for me, I'll take the simple and ordinary variety of nature from now on. I headed down the stairs to tell my dad good morning.

Charlie was reading the paper at the table, cup of coffee in hand. He looked tired but like himself as he scanned the pages of the Seattle paper he must have picked up at the diner. It was pretty late, nearly ten-thirty, and he'd probably given up on me making breakfast a couple hours ago. I started some toast for myself and poured myself a half-cup of coffee.

I heard chair legs scrape across the floor, and I looked over at my dad. "Good Morning," I said to his raised eyebrows. I didn't drink coffee, but the night dragging at my heels made it feel like a necessary evil, regardless of what it took to make it palatable.

My dad laughed at the now pale and syrupy contents of my mug when I sat and raised his mug to mine in a silly toast. "To adulthood," he teased. It was nice to see him more like himself this morning. We sat together at the table, him reading the paper and me munching my toast, without feeling the need to talk to fill the space. My night faded gently, and I decided that maybe coffee wasn't such a bad thing.

"So, Bells, what do you have planned for today?" I wasn't sure if he was serious; I had been able to do nothing since Jake got sick and Dad had not lifted the ban on me going anywhere alone. My friends at school had not called during the break, not that I expected them to. It wasn't fair to expect them to go out of their way when I had been a black hole for so long.

"Is this a trick question, or do you have something in mind?"

Charlie chuckled a little sadly. "I guess I'm asking if you would like to do something tonight." He set the paper down with a dry rustle. "There's a bonfire tonight, and they decided to sort of dedicate it in Harry's honor..."

My dad continued, something about the elders agreeing that the informal gathering was more fitting to the man Harry had been than a stuffy wake. In spite of my best intentions, my mind wandered; all I could think of was that maybe Jake would make an appearance, even if he still felt crappy. It had been four days, he had to be able to get out by _now_. He may not feel very good, but Billy would surely drag him out for an occasion honoring one of the elders and a close friend.

"What time?" I interrupted him.

"Uh, we'll go around five. Is that okay?" He didn't expect my quick answer, but smiled, probably knowing my motivations.

"Great! Should we take anything? I can always throw something together." I had barely known Harry, but I found myself anxious to make a gesture for my Dad's sake, not to mention Jake and Billy's.

"No, I hear most of La Push will come by and bring things." He fiddled with his coffee mug's faintly cracked handle and I stood to wash my dishes and pour him a refill. "And Bells, I have it on good authority that Jake is doing better and will be there tonight."

I nearly dropped the plate, jostling the crumbs and a smearing butter onto my clean shirt. My dad let out a genuine laugh and I suddenly didn't mind the mess, happily scrubbing the rest into the sink and running upstairs to find my phone, flinging the dishtowel into the corner of my room as I ran in.

My heart pounded as I held down the programmed button to dial his number. I had restrained myself from compulsive dialing while he had been sick, but if he was feeling better then I would burn up the airwaves between here and La Push.

"Hello?"

"Billy? It's Bella! I heard Jake is feeling better?" My words tumbled out wildly and without preamble.

"Yes Bella, Jake is feeling better." I could hear the smile in Billy's voice.

"Well, can I talk to him? He's still at home, right?" I bounced up and down. I am not generally inclined to bounce.

"Uh, Jake isn't in at the moment... he's busy with chores and some work he needs to get done. We've been sort of busy," Billy's voice grew soft and a little rough. "Since Harry passed so suddenly."

"Oh god, Billy. I'm so sorry. It was rude of me to call like this. Please just-"

Billy interrupted me. "There's nothing to apologize for, Bella. I'm glad you're thinking about Jake because he probably needs it. So, did your dad tell you about the bonfire tonight?"

I blushed, thankful to be having this discussion on the phone. "Yes, he did. Is there anything we can do or bring?"

"Naw. Just come over by five or six tonight. And Bella?"

I held my breath, hoping to hear him say it. "Yes, Billy?"

"Jake will be there. Just…remember what I told you; he cares about you very much, and you need to be strong for him."

I heard Billy move the phone away from his ear. "Wait! What do you mean? What happened?" I heard only a soft click and the drone of the dial tone. I sat staring at the phone, wondering what in the world could have possibly happened for Billy to say something like that.

I steeled myself for whatever I might see or hear, but frankly only caring that I would see Jacob again. I flung myself on my bed and allowed my mind to wander to our picnic, the kiss that turned my world upside down and all the beautiful things he said about love and what it really was.

I thought love was forever, a perfect jewel always shining, gleaming, unchanging and perfect. According to Jake, love could be a little dingy or chipped on the edges, and perhaps it should be. He thought perfect only looked good and was likely a little hollow if you looked closely. If only he knew just how right he was. I shivered just thinking about his touch and knew there was no way we would be alone tonight, even if he was strong enough to make it to the bonfire.

There was too much time between now and the evening and I needed to distract myself from the thoughts that were surely going to go unfulfilled for some time. My hand ran along my bookshelf seeking a suitable pastime and I grew annoyed with my selections. Somehow all the books I had adored and read until the spines were tattered just didn't suit my moods these days.

_Knock knock_

"Bella? You decent?" My dad was at the door.

"Yep, come on in." My door opened and my dad smirked at my pose: a book in each hand, clearly dissatisfied with my options.

"If you're looking to kill some time before the bonfire-" My dad knew me all too well. "Why don't you give your mother a call? I've talked to her more than you have the past few weeks and we're divorced. She misses you, kid."

It had been nearly two weeks since I spoke with her. Renee was a good person at heart, and had an odd perceptiveness that made her eerily in touch with the motivations and feeling of others. If a portion of that sensitivity had directed itself toward reality, my mother would be a far more reliable and capable person.

"Okay, dad. I will in a bit."

She wasn't a failure, but could never focus on just one thing for long. Her manic zeal for yoga had led to an accumulation of zen-inspired fashion and home decor; the addition of a bonsai tree in my room 'for focus' had been my last straw and I barred her entry after that. Not two months after the frenzy for potted bamboo and traipsing around in the trappings of a yoga instructor had begun, she switched her focus to classes in stained glass. Her yoga room transformed into a minefield of broken shards, raised grid mats, soldering irons and fragile sheets of color-whorled glass.

In short, a room I could not possibly enter.

I loved my mother, and she never wavered in her love of me, just in her… competence at times. Through it all she had, on some level, been lonely. As soon as I was old enough to comprehend this, I knew I was part of the reason why. She needed male companionship, but would never subject me to a strange man or force me to play the 'daddy' game.

Then she met Phil.

Phil made her happy and indulged her flighty nature, but was strong enough to keep her grounded. Even so, I had felt I should leave to give her time with Phil, and take the opportunity for some personal growth of my own. I felt stunted with her at times, like I had to constantly be on guard both for and against her. That was Phil's job now, not mine. I needed to become a person on my own without her shadow on me.

So, I came to Forks and its rain to live with my father. He was also a highly perceptive person, but unlike Renee, he was focused and deliberate. I know he had been a basic officer in Forks before becoming the chief, though what he did in between I couldn't say.

For a few years after their divorce my mother said they were both busy 'getting their space back' and I did not see him, though I was too young to remember. Thereafter I spent my summers here and in La Push with my dad and the Black family, who watched me while my dad worked.

I played with the twins while Jake tagged along, watched by Mrs. Black or another neighbor. There wasn't a need to supervise every move we made, we were old enough to not do anything too stupid, and since they were the Blacks, everyone knew who we were.

The time on my phone flipped another digital number and suddenly it was noon. Unless she had experienced another epiphany, my mother should have gotten home from her quilting class by now. Phil had only had to move out some sports equipment from his large trophy room to make room for her various racks and bolts of fabric. He was fortunate to have missed the Great Bleeding, as I referred to it, when we cleared out her glass to make way for baskets of sisal for making designer doormats.

I was delaying the inevitable, and dialed her number.

.

**Jacob POV**

**.**

It was finished, and I tied a knot in the braided leather at the end to make the other end of the rustic clasp. It was simple, perhaps crude even. It was a good thing it wasn't really for looks. The little wooden figure wasn't bad though, probably one of my better pieces. It would look much better if I had more time to really refine it, but I didn't so the goal had just been for a recognizable representation, not art.

It was after five in the morning and for the last hour of carving my eyes had crossed repeatedly, blurring my sight and causing me to jab the sharp tools repeatedly into my fingers. When I tied the knot to separate the items, my hands fumbled and I dropped it. Then it was a struggle just to slide the other piece onto the leather cord.

The important thing was that it was finished, and I could finally relax and let my eyes fall shut. I considered just laying my head down on the workbench and sleeping there, but the wood bits and sharp blades convinced me to drag myself to my room.

The bathroom mirror was a grim reminder of the previous night. I was still caked in blood and dirt, my face smeared and grimy and my shorts a mess, so I showered and collapsed into bed, not even bothering with dressing at all.

I dreamed of her. Flashes of her smile and eyes, her unsteady gait on soft sand, and her touch on my face and neck filled and passed through my mind. She could be mine. Her sweet laugh echoed in my ears, the breath of it tickling my skin and I slept the hardest I had since becoming the wolf.

…

I woke to a tapping on my door, and I grumbled at the interruption of my fantasy.

"Jake? You okay?"

"Yeah Dad. Fine. Just asleep." I cleared the night's grime from my voice and sat up.

_Lovely_. I had dreamt of Bella. A lot, apparently.

"I was just checking on you. Hungry?"

God yes. "I'll be out in a minute. I'm starved." I stripped my sheets and threw on clean shorts before going to the bathroom and cleaning up. By the time I was out, my dad had a breakfast ready and was starting on a second plateful for me.

I was a little woozy, having woken from the single longest and most…_ inspired_ block of sleep I'd had in days, but I felt great. The hearty meal made it even better. I felt like I had at least a little hope and something to look forward to. It was after one already, and I had things to do and plan.

"Jake, when you're done eating, I want you to go out back and clean up the mess."

My good mood evaporated as shame overcame me. I recalled what I had done and said the night before, and that there was physical proof of my reckless and stupid behavior. I still had to fix the hole in my wall, too.

"Yes, sir." I almost never called my dad 'sir', and when he heard it he wheeled around to me, placing his hand on my marked shoulder and pulling me to sit upright from the slouch I had fallen into.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. You lost control and you did some stupid things, sure. But I doubt anyone else in that pack could have handled what you have over the last few days without doing the same or worse." He leaned back, releasing my arm.

"There's some spare bricks from when the house was built somewhere in the garage, and Paul is bringing by some mix for the mortar. You're cutting up those trees and stacking the wood until he gets here." He smiled sadly. "They'll make good fuel for the bonfire tonight."

I looked at him in surprise. "Bonfire?" Oh yes, it was Saturday. "I thought we'd cancel it because of Harry."

"If you'd paid any attention over the years, you would know that Harry wasn't a formal kind of guy. His will specified a cheap funeral to make sure no one tried to spend thousands on a useless box. He would want us to gather the way we always do, and just remember him. We'll sit around and tell stories and offer Sue our condolences if she's up to joining us." He paused and started to wheel away toward the living room. "I suspect Charlie will have a few good fishing stories to tell about Harry."

He was facing the television, so I couldn't see the expression on his face, but the slight change in his posture told me he was waiting for me. "Charlie will be there? And…?" I couldn't even form her name.

He turned his head to I could see a partial profile. "Yes, most likely." He said softly. I jumped up and ran outside to start cutting up the battered and splintered trees.

I had them nearly finished, record time, when Paul came around the corner of the house, carrying a plastic tub of grit and a small trowel. He said nothing, just setting the pail down and started picking out the broken bits of brick still embedded in the exterior of the house. I stacked the last of the wood and went to get a bucket for water and find a few bricks in my garage.

When I returned, Paul had removed all the broken brick and took the hammer and chisel I brought him to carve out some space for the new ones.

"Did Sam ask you to do it?" I kept my eyes focused on the task of sorting bricks.

Paul paused. He knew what I was asking.

"Not exactly." He handed the hammer back and used the pick to scrape a bit more. I just waited for him to continue, not wanting to force him to talk. He paused, still facing the wall. "I screwed up, and I needed to make it right. I took watch over her house that night." He scraped some more.

"You were there the whole time?"

"Almost. I had to leave once, and when I came back the fucking weird vamp had been back, so I stayed there the rest of the time after that." He dropped the pick and brushed out the dust from the hole with his hands.

"And you didn't tell anyone what you were doing? You just… did it?" My voice was carefully noncommittal, but I was impressed. The original pack had kept punishing hours on patrol; Paul must have longed for sleep even more than I had.

"Um, yeah. I think Sam knew, he just didn't say anything." A puff of dust flew out of the hole when he blew into it. He finally turned to face me. A crease between his eyebrows the only clue that he was nervous. I had to sort out how to respond to this.

I picked up the bucket and walked to the faucet on the side of the house. "So, you spent days watching over Bella because you felt like you needed to make up for Wednesday? For what you said?" I watched the water.

He scuffed a bare toe on the ground, nudging a shard of brick. "Yeah."

I turned off the water and looked up at him. "And you think this makes it right?" He stiffened and hardened his face, as if preparing for a blow, but made no response. I stood and walked over to him slowly, stopping just at arm's length. He watched me warily.

I extended my arm, palm up. He looked a little puzzled.

"It does, Paul. Thank you."

He didn't smile broadly when he took my hand, but it was the most earnest expression I'd ever seen on his face.

"Brothers?" He asked.

"Brothers." I confirmed. We released from the shake and he smirked.

"Good. Now keep those hugs to yourself, fag." He knelt down and dumped water into the mortar mix and started stirring with the trowel. "We may have to see each other butt naked but I don't want you rubbing your junk on me."

"Nice to see you too, Paul."

…

With Paul's help, the new bricks were set and tapped in snugly in a matter of minutes. He swiped his finger along the seams to seal the mortar and finish the look, flicking the rocky glob left on his finger toward me when he was done before he took off into the woods. I finished cleaning up, pleased at the results of the work and hoping I had atoned for my behavior.

I went back inside and saw that it was getting close to time for the bonfire. I walked down the hall to my room, and my dad called me over. From the doorway I could see that he was buttoning up a fresh shirt.

"All done out there?"

"Yeah. Paul helped out and we finished quicker than I thought." I tried to think of a clever way to ask my next question, but as he probably knew what I wanted to know, figured I might as well just get it out.

"When are Charlie and B-Bella supposed to be here?" I don't stutter.

My dad raised an eyebrow at me. "I told him to come to the bonfire around five or six. I don't think they're coming here first."

I was relieved. I didn't think I could face her head on just yet. There was just too much that had happened and too little time to process it. I was forbidden to tell her, but that didn't mean I couldn't give her a hint. There was no order against leaving a trail, just revealing the den.

I nodded, and went to the shower to get ready. All manner of hints and things I could say came to my mind, but I knew I had to keep it simple. Besides, Bella was smart. Even in her dreamlike shock the night before she had tried to reason out an explanation for what she saw and test it. Given her tendency to have nightmares and the pitiful state she had been in, I was sure that was what she thought the night was. There was no reason why she would think it was any different, right?

She had been completely out when I took her in the house and up the stairs. She didn't even rouse when I took off her…

Boots.

_Shit._

.

**Bella POV**

**.**

The call to my mother left me drained as they usually did. She was an emotional and intellectual rollercoaster and when you spoke with her, you had to dip and curve with her thinking to stay on track.

Dad had apparently told her at some point about the change in the relationship between Jake and myself. She sounded enthusiastic but repeatedly warned me from getting tied down in anything. I had to hold back a snort because the implication was that my father had tied her down, and if anything she had tied him up. The house still had mementos of her that I would have thought my dad would have gotten rid of ago. Vinyl records that I was sure were never played since she left were still dust–free on his outdated media shelf.

She happily talked about traveling with Phil to his baseball games. His life as an up-and-coming minor-league player did not pay handsomely, but he occasionally stepped up to fill spots on benches for the major league team his farmed to, and apparently they pay well on a per-game basis. She liked sitting with the other wives and staying in nice hotels when they traveled to games, but admitted that she missed me and wanted to know when I would visit.

The idea of leaving Forks at the moment actually made me uncomfortable. I didn't want to leave, not even for a few days, and right now all I could think about was seeing Jake. I changed the subject with her and she gave a knowing 'uh-huh' and pressed me for details. She was persuasive, and I eventually told her about the picnic and bonfire, leaving out the part of the evening where we watched the sunset on the beach. When we finally said good-bye, my stomach rumbled and I headed to have a snack.

I was slicing some cheese when I noticed the time. It was already nearly four in the afternoon. I had spent close to three hours on the phone with my mother and still had to get ready for the bonfire. I wolfed down my crackers and cheese and dove through the shower. Heavier clouds had begun to roll in while I was on the phone and the darker skies made it seem later than it already was. I dressed carefully, hoping that maybe I could drop a layer if I got to have his arms around me, and made my hair look nice. It was shiny, and even if I looked over-tired from the series of rough nights, it was still a good feature.

Rough nights. That was an understatement. My mind drifted briefly over the vivid and intense vision of Laurent, of how the beads Irina had put in his hair clicked together reminding me of a rattlesnake I found once on my lawn chair back in Arizona. I had to beg a neighbor to come kill it. It's funny how your mind makes these little connections in your dreams.

"Bells? You ready to go?" Charlie called gently up the stairs. I left the mess I had made in my room searching for the right clothes for another time, laughing at myself for leaving a kitchen towel tossed on the floor over something. I grabbed my bag and joined Charlie at the door to lock up, and we drove together in his cruiser to La Push.

My dad was holding something back for the first few miles. I could tell because he kept opening and closing his mouth, sighing out the breath he'd planned to make words with. He finally struck forth.

"Billy called, while you were in the shower. He asked me the oddest question."

"Oh? What was that?" I squinted at the thin mist blurring the windshield before the wipers swept it away.

"He asked me if you were nervous today, or if you suddenly acted strange or afraid. Do you have any idea why he would ask that?"

My hair flipped into my mouth as my head jerked in response to his question. "No, I don't know. Well, I did have a bad dream last night. It was really vivid, but… that's not exactly news." I chewed my lip, trying to think of anything during the day that might have bothered me. "Mom may have driven me a little crazy, but I don't think that counts."

Charlie chuckled a bit before asking again. "So you didn't see or hear anything today that scared you? Strangers, bears, anything?" He kept his eyes on the road, but snuck glances at me from the corners of his eyes.

"No, nothing like that." Even in my own ears, my voice sounded unconvincing, but I truly couldn't think of what Billy might have meant; it wasn't as if he could know about my nightmare. Could he?

"Hmmm. Okay."

We pulled onto the gravel of the First Beach parking lot and left our raincoats behind, the mist having ended and skies becoming slightly lighter on our way. As we walked to the bonfire that was crackling with fresh and aromatic timber I saw Billy talking with neighbors and Old Quil nearby. Charlie and I grabbed a plate and drink and went to greet his old friend.

I stooped over first and saw the red rims on Billy's eyes and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry, Billy." He nodded his thanks and reached to shake my dad's hand. They clasped hands at first, and then Billy leaned up to meet my dad in a brief but brotherly embrace. They had lost their dearest friend. The three of them had shared fishing trips, births of their children, loss of spouses to death and divorce, and now the death of one of their own together. Only the two remained.

Tears sprang to my eyes and I forgot momentarily my own selfish reasons for being there that night. Dad pushed Billy to the spot next to the tall tree stump so my dad could sit with him. They spoke together, and my dad stood when this person or that joined them to talk and reminisce.

A familiar voice came from beside me. "Hey Bella."

"Hey Quil. How have you been?"

"All right, I guess. Have you seen Jake or Embry tonight?"

I gave a tired smile, "You know, I was going to ask you the same question. You haven't, have you?"

"No. I know they've been sick, but I haven't seen either now in days. Last time I saw Embry he was… well he looked like hell and he said he had a new job working with Sam."

"Sam? But I thought-"

"Honestly Bella, I don't know what to think anymore. Jake's been AWOL and his dad keeps telling me that I just missed him, whenever I come by. Embry is always busy, too. It's pissing me off, if something's up it's not fair to leave me in the dark like this, we've always done everything together." His voice cracked a little here and he gave a gulp, struggling to master his emotions. "I miss my friends and I've got a splitting headache to boot."

"C'mon, it can't be all bad." I wanted to cheer him up but something made me feel uneasy.

"Yes it is. And I swear to god, all my freaking shorts are missing. I'm gonna walk around to the cliffs and see if the guys are up there. Maybe I can find them, or just jump off. See ya." With that, Quil stalked off, more sullen and irritated than I'd ever seen him before. I was sort of glad to see him leave if that was all the help he was going to be.

I scanned the small groups of people hoping to catch a glimpse of Jake. A tall and muscular figure caught my attention, and I craned my neck to see him more clearly through the flickers of the fire to focus on where he stood. It wasn't Jake, but Embry. I was about to raise my good hand to wave at him, attempting to gain his attention when another tall man joined him and they spoke.

Sam. Embry _was_ with Sam now.

I felt an odd, sick pang and wondered if Jake knew about that. I relaxed my arm and watched as Sam, a stern expression on his face, spoke to Embry, and Embry's face froze. He looked ashamed and left, acknowledging something Sam said and walking toward the trees. What was it with Sam's gang and hanging out in the woods? They couldn't possibly be up to any good.

Embry slipped into the trees, disappearing into the darkness many yards away from the beach area and the bonfire. When I returned my gaze to where he stood, it was my turn to feel self-conscious: Sam had been watching me as I had watched Embry. He didn't look angry, just a bit puzzled and curious. Sam nodded his head at me, and then followed the path Embry had taken.

_What the hell?_

I turned to where my dad and Billy were sitting and found them speaking quietly to Sue Clearwater, her children Seth and Leah standing quietly nearby and looking tense as they whispered to each other. Intending to offer my condolences to Leah, I began walking towards them and Seth's frame tightened and trembled. Leah began to whisper in his ear, clutching his arm, but he yanked it free and ran past the fire in the same direction Sam and Embry had gone.

I stared at Leah, who shrugged sadly and she walked to her mother and spoke in her ear before leaving as well. Sue had nodded and watched her daughter walk away, eyes glistening but cheeks dry. I could not imagine how hard things had been for her, a husband dead and her children clearly not well. Except…

Seth was larger than I remembered from the last few times Jake and I saw him in the chilly spring months. Seth liked hanging out with Jake, seeing him as the older brother he never had. I didn't really know Leah, since she never came to the bonfires really, and had exchanged no more than a dozen words with me over the last few months.

The sands further towards the water's edge were sparsely populated. I just wanted some space, so I told my dad and Billy I was going for a little walk and where I was going. My feet found a familiar path, nudging the scrubby brush on the edges of the trail with my slow steps.

I was halfway to my destination, the big log where Jake and I had enjoyed our picnic, the same place we had watched the sunset and explored each other. The faintest of rustles pricked at my ears and sent tingles along my scalp. I turned around, searching the shadowy underbrush with my eyes, but seeing nothing.

The orange glow from the bonfire illuminated the distant beach, its warm light caught on the wavelets moving towards the shore. I glanced around me, the dim gray light coming from the clouds gave just enough light to make out the path clearly, but blurred the shapes of the rocks, brush and small stands of trees here and there.

I shivered, unable to repress the evening's confusion that now mixed with the chill.

And then, there it was. I felt it. I felt him.

Warm air swirled around me, and I was afraid to move, afraid to break the spell.

"Jake?" There was no answer. I went to turn but when I did, the cold returned, and he was gone. Then I heard the faintest of whispers.

"_Walk, Bella. Please." _

I gasped, then let my breath out in a shaky exhale and walked towards the log that I could just make out in the dim light.

"Where are you? Why won't you let me see you, Jake?" I begged, but received no answer. I made my way carefully closer to the log, and tried to see down the trail that bent around further down the beach, disappearing around a curve. No one was there, and there was no one visible where I had come from. I looked at the bonfire again, wishing I had more light to see by.

"Bella." The voice came from the trail and when I spun round, I could make out his frame, moonlight on his hair and face. It was Jake, but not.

He was bigger, and though I couldn't see his face clearly in the distance, there were stronger angles that glinted in the cool light. I ached to hold him, and began to run, my feet slipping and sinking into the soft sand. I made it almost to the log when my left shoe sank to the side instead of down, and I dropped into the sand on my right knee.

"Jake!" I sobbed. "Why?" I reached over the log to help me pull my weight up, wincing with the movement in my sore arm. My hand touched bark, but something rolled under my grasp. I picked it up, my knee still sunk in the sand.

It was a leather cord bracelet with a piece of wood and a bead on it. It had become too dark to make out the exact shape of either, but I could feel cuts on the wood, reminding me of the craft Billy had once taught Jake. The bead was round and dark, and I could see nothing else. I raised my head to look around once more, heaving myself up as I turned.

I walked to the bend in the trail, sure that this was where he had gone. The brush was taller and denser here and I turned my face away to avoid scratches.

"Stop. Bella, please listen." His voice came from within the brush, but I couldn't tell exactly where.

"Anything Jake! Please, tell me what is going on!" I whimpered, tears of confusion and hurt rolling down my face.

"Please don't cry, Bells," His deep voice rumbled. "I swear I'm okay. Go back to the bonfire and take the bracelet with you. Go home with Charlie."

"You don't want me here? I- I don't understand!" I hiccuped the words as I held the leather cord tightly, afraid he was rejecting me.

"I always want you here Bells, I swear. Please, go home, and when you understand… when you _really_ understand, open your window if you want to see me. I'll be there."

"Understand what? Help me, Jake!" My voice broke and I could feel his presence no longer. I sat down in the sand again and felt confused and alone. I heaved and sobbed. Why was he doing this? Did something bad happen while he was sick and Billy didn't tell me? I threw the bracelet on the ground and kicked at it, angry that somehow it had taken the place of the crushing hug I had expected tonight.

The moonlight-topped waves blurred and cleared as the tears formed and fell, wetting my shirt sleeves where I was resting my chin on my arms, knees pulled up to my chest. I calmed slowly, my breath coming smoother and jerking my body less. When the waves cleared and stayed that way, I allowed myself to think about what had happened.

He asked me not to cry, his voice had been comforting, but it was so different from the Jake I knew. My Jake would have tackled me and hugged me until my back popped from the pressure. This Jake was mysterious, hidden, and… a little nervous?

My foot was still half burying the bracelet, so I reached to dredge it from the sands. In the thin light filtered through a haze of cloud, I could see that there were indeed cuts on the wood, but without better light I could not see the shape. The bead was dark and round but didn't seem to have any carvings or marks on it. I heaved myself up from the sand, brushing it off my pants and wiggling my toes, feeling the grit between them.

I got back to the bonfire and saw that it was getting late, nearly nine-o-clock. My dad was standing by Billy, and when he saw me he folded me into a hug. His own eyes looked like he had shed a few tears but, unlike mine, his were born of bereavement. I shoved the bracelet in my pocket.

"Bells, it's getting late and they're going to do a ceremony. I think we ought to head home. You ready?" His voice was a touch rough again, but he looked relaxed.

"Yes, let's go. I'm pretty tired. Emotional night." My dad nodded in agreement and we headed to the car after saying goodbye to Billy, who gave me the strangest look as I stood back up after hugging him. It's like he was asking me a question with his eyes, the same look I saw on Sam's face earlier. I frowned a little and followed my dad back to the cruiser as the sound of drumming and singing carried into the night from the circle of people left around the fire.

He was quiet for almost the entire drive back to the house, only making a few brief comments about how strong Sue was and how the kids were holding up. Then, as we pulled into the driveway, he asked the question I had dreaded the whole way home.

"So, did you see Jake?" He was so non-chalant.

"For a few minutes, he couldn't stay long." It wasn't a lie, but I didn't feel like reliving it until I could get to my room alone.

"Hmm. He's okay?" I just nodded and got out of the car after he turned it off. We entered the house in silence and I went upstairs to shower as my dad settled into the recliner to unwind with some television.

A soon as I entered my room I pulled out the bracelet which had made an uncomfortable ridge in my pocket the whole way home. I set it on my desk to examine it. There was a little wooden carving; deep, bold cuts gave an impression of the figure rather than a detailed profile. It was a wolf. Quileute stories were full of wolf imagery and symbols, and it was a nice piece. A little rough on the edges, maybe, but it was much like Jacob in that respect.

The bead was odd. I couldn't tell what it was made out of, but the dull black sheen left smudges on my fingers. I shook my head, trying to grasp what Jake was telling me and tore my eyes away and to my window. My room, however, held my attention. The destruction I left in my wake as I got ready this afternoon was clouding my thinking, distracting me from clear thought.

I folded and put away the clothes, staring at the bracelet every time I walked by the desk. I was nearly done and I reached for the dishtowel I had tossed into the corner this morning. I dropped it like it had burned me when I saw what lie beneath.

Crusts of mud had dried and flaked off the rubber soles of my boots leaving a dirty halo around them. I remembered wearing boots the night before as I walked to clear my head but…

My heart pounded, crashing against my ribcage and painfully jolting its pulses in my head. Every nerve sizzled as I turned my head, the tingles coming back over my scalp as I saw the bracelet resting on my desk.

I picked it up by the center knot; the bead and wolf clicked together, the sound firing like a shot in my ears. I imagined many of those clicks together, slightly clearer and sharper, emitted from a crown of black coils… like snakes… rattlesnakes.

In my dream, red eyes had watched me, Laurent's eyes. I had stood and walked in mud, strayed from the driveway and met Laurent. Laurent who had warned me of the danger, but decided to have me for himself, sniffing the air and making the beads click together with the movement. My stomach began to turn.

Then _they_ had come, chasing him away and disappearing into the woods. I was frozen with the fear that he would come back, but the fear of being chased was worse, so I stood there, shivering with cold and shock.

One of the wolves had guided me back. It was huge, its oddly gentle and soft dark eyes at the same level as mine when it sat. Didn't wolves have light brown or yellowish eyes? These were black in the yard light that illuminated the wolf as it stepped out just onto the gravel. All I remembered after that was feeling safe with Jake. I swore I could sense him touching me in my sleep.

Mud on the boots.

_The driveway is gravel._

The discontent in my stomach bubbled up, sending me racing to the bathroom where I violently purged whatever was left of my small meal from the bonfire into the toilet. Cold sweat trickled down my face, into my eyes and off my nose as I heaved again and again.

I heard a crash from the living room and the rumble of footsteps on the stairs.

"Bells? Bella? Are you okay? Are you sick?" My dad was frantic and worried.

I spit again to clear my mouth before answering. "No dad, the potato salad tasted funny. I think I'll be okay."

"Are you sure? Can I bring you anything?"

"A glass of water, please."

I opened the door and sat on the floor, resting my head on my knees. I drank the water slowly and thanked him when I handed him back the glass.

"Are you sure you're okay, Bells?" He pushed my hair out of my face and felt my forehead. "Not getting that bug, are you?"

" Oh, I'm okay. I'll just take a shower and go to bed. Thanks dad."

"I'll be here, okay? If you need anything, just yell." He smiled weakly at me and left, closing the door.

I showered quickly, feeling as wrung out as my washcloth as I finished. I brushed my teeth and drank more water, cleaning far more conscientiously than usual.

I went back in my bedroom and wiped off the bead with a dirty t-shirt from my hamper.

It was ivory.

It was one of Laurent's beads.

_I think I understand, Jacob… is this what you were telling me?_

My heart thumped hard again. I could hear the beats in my ears as I walked to the window. It was just after eleven-o-clock now, and my dad would no doubt be in bed and asleep soon. I stood at the window, watching the darkness until I heard his door close.

I opened my window.

Within seconds I saw movement and a figure morphed out of the darkness and smiled up at me, his soft and gentle eyes black in the glow cast from the yard light.

...

* * *

Aaaaaaaand EXHALE.

Did it go like you thought?

Thanks so much for reading, and as always, reviews help me write. I adore your feedback.

sfiddy


	14. Chapter 13

_This is a work of fanfiction, all recognizable elements belong to S. Meyer. All original elements belong to me._

Welcome back, and I apologize for the delay. Real life and three re-writes can do that! I'd like to thank my lovely pre-readers (Taoist Elf, littlefurrycannibals, and WovesCanEatMe) for their encouragement and comments. This chapter would have taken longer without them!

This chapter would not have made it 'to press' at all without (chef) Diamondheart. Her guidance on this chapter made it worth posting. Please check out her new story, **The Fractured Angel**. It is a companion to her award-winning **Moonshadow**, which was the first Jacob/Bella that made the pairing viable to me. While you're at it, read everything she has written, because it's that good.

Please enjoy.

* * *

.

**Sam POV **

**.**

I saw Jake as he reassured Seth once again. The scents, images and emotions that we conveyed while phased, mixed with the need to protect, were so disturbing to him that when he saw Bella at the bonfire he couldn't handle it. Seth had to run into the woods. Jake had been there and talked him down until Bella walked away from the rest of the crowd, toward one of the less frequented nooks on the beach.

Jake rushed off then, Leah taking his place to calm her brother. I stepped away, knowing my presence could not possibly help and returned to the beach to prepare for the circle to mourn Harry's passing.

The crowd at the beach had thinned, leaving only a handful of people besides the pack and the official Elders. To most of them we were a group of kids and young adults of the tribe who were dedicated to preserving tradition. Emily and Kim joined some months ago, so when Leah "joined" no one really batted an eye. That is, until they saw the tattoo; those who knew the truth, though, never said a word.

We sat, circling the fire, and Old Quil and Billy began to chant. It was plaintive and simple, the modulations of pitch creating a rhythm that the pack picked up on. With our bare hands we drummed on the hollow driftwood logs of red cedar as the rest of the elders added their voices. The weathered gray wood resonated with our strikes, the echoes in harmony with the singing.

The song went on for some time, the volume rising and falling, and we set the pace to accompany until the other council members dropped out, leaving only the original singers. They stopped too, ending the chant, but we thundered on, creating a song of our own until I looked around the circle. Without giving instruction, we all finished at the same moment, leaving the night eerily quiet, the silence broken only by the crackles and snaps of the sparks as they drifted up into darkness.

We rose together and left the elders, walking toward the woods. Emily and Kim departed, heading to the car they came in while the pack made for the trees. Leah and Seth walked side by side, hardly a foot of space between them and waited by the edge of the wood, waiting for their mother to signal to them to return. The Elders would speak together without us, anyway we had our own business to attend to.

"Jake. Wait up." He was heading toward a trail that took him toward Forks and clearly had somewhere to go.

"What's up, Sam?" He was tense.

"I heard what happened," He immediately hung his head a degree, jaw clenching and the muscles in his neck tightening. "I'm so sorry, Embry had no right to say that, he just didn't know. I want to have a special pack meeting tonight to go over some of, ah, the realities of our lives."

"Uh, okay. Tonight?" He glanced anxiously toward the path he had been on.

"Yes Jake. In about ten minutes." He faced me again, his lips tight. "Jake, I'm Alpha and I need you there as my Beta. I know have somewhere you really want to be, but I need you here now."

He tightened his grip on his shorts, holding them up as he had already undone them.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jake's expression was carefully blank.

"I'm not dumb, man. You get something we don't all get: a choice. I wouldn't change anything now, but..." I let it hang there, just leaving the thought unfinished. "Whether it works out or not, at least you get to find out. That's all I'm saying."

He stared for a moment, rolling the thought around before nodding and heading off into the night, pulling off the shorts to tie them on before springing into the dark.

I sighed. I would have to talk to _her_ now; she deserved to hear it from me face to face, not in a pack meeting. I would let her rage at me if she wanted, with her mind to herself to do it, not forced mute by the pack's desire for peace within the group.

"Jared and Paul, I want you guys to split up with Embry and Seth and do a quick run around the rez. No one patrols alone on the far grids until further notice, and I want everyone back in ten minutes." I waited until they all left.

Leah made no move to leave- I had not instructed her or given her permission to. She stood staring at the bark flaking off the nearest tree, acutely aware of, but ignoring me. She had every right to.

"Leah, we need to talk."

**.**

**Jake POV**

.

It felt like ants were crawling under my coat and across my skin. I was so anxious to leave but I knew I had to be at the meeting. The barely perceptible glow over the town of Forks was tempting, but my ass had to stay parked in the trees by the beach, waiting for everyone to arrive.

I couldn't help it. I started thinking about her and how much things had changed over those few days, going from being just friends to… Tuesday night.

_Damn, man! That was hot! _Please_ tell me there is more to that! _Embry whined. I swiftly halted my thoughts as he came through the brush and I stood to walk with him to the clearing Sam wanted us to meet at.

_No, there is no more, and if there was, what makes you think I'd show it to you?_ I grumbled. I was still having trouble coming to terms with the way I'd sent her from the beach, and I was nervous about seeing her. Nervous didn't begin to cover what I was feeling. I kinda wanted to puke.

_Whatever, dude. There are no secrets. The harder you try to hide stuff, the faster we usually find out._ Paul had joined us near the clearing. His loping walk was careless, and he made more noise than an elephant.

_No crap._ Embry guffawed. A series of images and sensations started flowing over us, courtesy of them both. Embry was young but appeared to have some adventurous tendencies and a thing for using trees for… assistance. Paul's mind was more conventional but certainly more extensive and detailed. My own belly began to clench from the images, and I fought to block them.

Paul laughed, barking and yipping like a hyena. _Consider that a tutorial, bitches. Ten bucks says you're substituting her face within a day. Embry? Want a piece of that action?_

_No way, Paul. He'll be yanking it in four hours after that._ Embry's teeth gleamed in a wolfy grin.

_You guys suck. _I muttered, completely busted_. Embry, one of those trees was near my house you sick fuck!_ They laughed, and I just shook my head and padded to the little area we agreed on for the meeting, sick fucks in tow.

Sam was human, and was waiting for us assemble. As his Beta, I sat on his right, the rest of the pack forming a semi-circle in front of us. He gingerly rubbed his face from his jaw up to the side of his eye and gave me a look that told me not to ask any questions about it. I took a deep breath and focused.

When the whole pack was seated, Leah and Seth arriving last, Sam stepped behind a tree and returned phased. As he walked back the chattering and murmurs of conversation quieted, leaving just the ever-present discomfort we felt whenever Sam and Leah were phased together. Leah was more distant and numb than usual, though, and we all breathed a sigh of relief.

_Our numbers have increased rapidly in just a few days, and events have occurred at the same time that have kept me from doing other aspects of my role as Alpha properly. _

Sam's solemn voice sounded a bit pompous and I was wishing he'd just get to the point so we could break and I'd be able to run to Bella's. His next words took me by surprise.

_Embry, Jake, Leah and Seth, I owe you all an apology_. Sam took a deep breath and soldiered on. _You four deserved more attention and information than we gave you at the time._ _Things have happened_, he glared at Embry and then gently nodded to Leah, _that demand that we take a step back and start over from square one_.

_After you phased you became aware of knowledge you didn't have before, feelings you never knew you had, and memories that aren't your own. You became physically stronger and larger. Your bones are harder than steel and you can run faster than most cars can drive. _

Each wolf was still and attentive, but there was an impression of nodding: we all understood this part.

_You can see each leaf on a tree a quarter mile away, and you can tell the difference between the track of a deer from an elk and how long ago it walked there by the smell._

_These changes are for one thing and one thing only- to kill vampires._

Any wandering minds became fully focused at that statement.

Sam ran through his memory of the fight with Laurent and the process of disposing of him afterwards. Seth shook, and a flux of disappointment came from Embry, who desperately wished he had been there.

He continued on to cover the treaty and our relationship with the Cullens, as well as the positions of the old and new treaty lines and our patrol boundaries. Exclamations of shock and revelation ran through the pack, shushed quickly by Sam's influence.

_So that's pretty much the purpose we exist. Unfortunately, that's the easy part._

Bitterness leaked into Sam's voice and he quickly quashed it. _The spirits are not very… forgiving when it comes to the rest of our lives. Years ago, it was - it _is_- an honor to be a spirit wolf, but it limits us personally and binds us to the tribe and La Push for the rest of our lives._

_The realities of our lives will likely be poverty and isolation. Our duty to the tribe ties our time into patrolling and training, taking time away from school and career training. Our appetites require about three times as much food as a normal person; I don't have to remind any of you how expensive that can be. In the weeks and even months after first phasing, your control is bad; you'll ruin most of your clothes. We don't need much, but even shorts and sundresses cost money just the same. _

_The legends are not specific on our lifespan, but if you keep phasing, you will live a very long time. Even if you retire your wolf, you will have an abnormally long life. Living off the reservation means you'll have a longer paper trail; if your driver's license says you're eighty and you look forty you might put yourself or the rest of us at risk. We can't afford to take those chances._

Sam paused, letting it all sink in. Dreams of college, moving away, travel and success all melted away, leaving a sad collective void behind. Seth bowed slightly and Leah rested her gray head gently against his. He'd planned on being the first in his family to go to college directly out of high school without taking a break in between. Now he might never go at all.

_The other big issue relates to your personal lives. We're all pretty young, but most of you should prepare for the possibility that you may imprint. _

Leah turned sideways, no longer facing Sam, and laid on her belly, resting her head on her forelegs and paws. Sam paused, but made no action to correct the mild disrespect.

_Someday you may find yourself bound, willingly or not, to another person. As I cannot express the sensation in words, we'll just show you. Jared?_

Jared sat up straighter and replayed a mundane scene of the school. He walked through the hall, fighting the tremors that occasionally rippled over his skin, only just keeping himself in check. Many of the teachers looked at him doubtfully, he'd been gone for a couple of weeks, and generally on the rez, once you left school, you didn't come back. If you did, it wasn't for long. Sam demanded that he try, if for no other reason than to maintain the appearance of the tribal youth group.

He entered a classroom and sat, anxious and a little scared. Sitting still was not a pleasant sensation, and the urge to simply move was excruciating. His hands twitched, legs bounced, and the desk kept squeaking from the shifting of his larger and heavier body on the old screws and joints.

A girl, a row away and in front of him, turned and he could see her in profile. He was compelled to watch her, not really knowing why.

Then she turned the rest of the way around.

Sam was right, there were no words.

…

The meeting wrapped up with a review of the coming week's planned patrol schedule, and we were paired up for any patrols that took us to the farther corners of our territory.

We began to disband when Sam pulled me over to the side. We went over the schedule again as the other filed away and phased back. If anything came up, he wanted me to help shuffle the schedule so there was never a time that someone wasn't phased and with their nose on the ground.

After we hammered out some details, I felt compelled to ask Sam about the meeting.

_Why did you have Jared show it? Is it because of Leah? _

He sighed. _Yes. I spoke with her earlier and told her what I planned to talk about, and what happened with her and me. I wanted her to know the truth before I talked about it in the meeting._

_She didn't know before? _I wondered.

_No. All she knew was that she was jilted and I was the village asshole. I can't even explain to people on the rez what happened. S_am became tense and irritated. _All anyone in this little town knows is that I dumped Leah Clearwater for her cousin. It may just be a talk show drama at the café, but it was our lives_. His words colored with a twinge of shame.

_How did she take it when you told her?_

I got an image of a lightning fast clenched fist, the skin of the knuckles white against the bones then a loud _CRACK,_ my own head recoiling from the sense-memory.

_Does that answer your question?_

With that, Sam turned and headed out, letting out a sharp yip to summon Seth. He was in no mood to talk any longer and he headed out to take the first patrol, Seth joining him moments later.

When Sam was a few miles away, I felt him in my mind again, searching through a block he had against Seth for a moment. He showed me snips of the peaceful home life he had with Emily, the quiet dinners, the oasis that she was for him, and an inkling of the passionate love he felt for her. He hadn't meant to be so short with me, but the subject was as delicate for him as it was for Leah, and far more complicated.

We apologized to each other, I for my clumsy questions and Sam for his overly harsh answer. Once the air was cleared between us and we were comfortable with our relationship again, I took another deep breath and turned to the distant glow over Forks.

I had given her all the pieces, but she had to put them together. When the puzzle was complete, would she want the picture anymore?

…

She could do this. She could do this.

The rhythm of my feet striking the ground spoke the words over and over. I sped by the ashes where we burned the leech, through the clearing and finally to the edge of the trees by her driveway. I peered up to her closed window. My heart was pounding as I caught little glimpses of her in the crack between the curtains, pacing around her room, pausing occasionally, only to walk again.

Then I heard a gasp, followed moments later by a little clicking sound.

…

When she finally stood at the window I could see _the look_ on her face as she glanced into the darkness where I crouched. It happened to everyone who knew about us; somehow _knowing_ made you look older or hold your expression a little differently. She waited and it was only when I heard Charlie's door that I figured out what for. Her head bowed, and she drew a deep breath as I held mine, watching every move she made.

She opened the window.

I jumped up and phased, throwing my shorts back on before I walked into the lit yard.

Her eyes looked haunted but unafraid as she searched in the darkness. When saw me, she mustered a small smile.

"Jake?" She whispered. I could hear her very clearly and I nodded. Neither of us said or did anything for a moment, unsure of the territory we were venturing into. I pointed to myself then to her, flattening my hand and making a pushing gesture telling her to move back. If I tried to tell her, I'd have to shout, risking waking Charlie up and that was the last thing I needed right now.

She disappeared into her room and I took a couple steps before launching myself at the tree, moving up between the branches and the house in soundless leaps and hops. With a push and a pivot, I slung myself feet first through the window, landing with a muffled thud at her feet.

Moving slowly, I stood from the crouch of my arrival, unfurling my new height. What would Bella make of the changes in me?She just looked at me, her eyes wide but steady. I wasn't being sized up, exactly, but in her silence she seemed to be rearranging her thinking, realigning reality. Her movements were cautious; while it hurt to see her watching me so carefully, I was proud of her for using her head.

"It was you last night... wasn't it?" Her voice was soft and quiet.

"Yes."

She was quiet and appeared to be thinking again. Her damp hair fell over her shoulder as she lowered her head to look at the bracelet in her hand. She ran her fingers over the wolf and then the ivory bead.

"You killed him, didn't you? You and the others killed Laurent?"

I gritted my teeth. "Yes. It's what we do. We are the Protectors." I extended my hand, offering the bead I had brought with me on the flat of my palm. "The others were Paul and Sam." She took the bead, her fingertips skimming my flesh, sending zings of sensation up my arm before setting the bead on the table, holding it for a moment so it did not roll.

"Do you kill all vampires?" She did not look at me as she asked it, instead concentrating on the bracelet and running a finger along the cord.

I swallowed hard. "Only those that pose an imminent danger to humans." She raised an eyebrow. "We have a treaty with some. They are free to live here as long as they do not bite or feed from... people."

Her eyes grew wide and she blinked fast, trying to stop the tears as the last piece fell into place for her, but she stayed calm. The bracelet was still the focus of her gaze, but her body was turned to me. My insides clenched over and over from tension.

"You made it? All of it?" She tapped her fingernail against the bead.

"Yes." The events leading to its creation washed over me: ribbons of confusion and anguish wrapped around love. "Yes." I sighed the word again.

She stood in front of me, rubbing the cuts in the wooden figure with her fingers, feeling the coarse marks. "You couldn't tell me, so you made this." I nodded. "Why did you say those things on the beach?"

"If you decided you didn't want to be... involved anymore, I had to give you a chance to say no." I drew a deep breath, frowning to force the words out. "It had to be your choice."

I choked back the raw emotions that began to flare in me, my hands trembling to touch her but still in fear of what might happen. Just because she opened the window to see me didn't mean she still _wanted_ me.

"So, now that you're a wolf and you kill rogue vampires," Her voice wavered and caught on every word. "Does that mean I can't have a gorilla hug?"

My arms were around her so fast I that she let out a little grunt from the impact. Her cheek was pressed against the top of my chest and I felt her tears smear on my skin. I dropped to my knees, falling away from her slightly, unable to hold myself up. She brought her hands up and stroked my face tenderly.

"Bells..." I murmured. I turned my face into her palm and kissed it as I reached for her again. She stepped into my arms and wrapped hers around my head and neck, burying my face into her chest and I nestled there, wrapped in her scent and the comforting thump of her heart.

She bent slightly and I felt her lips against my shorn and sensitive scalp. The breath rushed out of my lungs as she tilted my face up, brushing her lips against my forehead, then the bridge of my nose. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to hold back the torrent of feelings.

The last time we had been together had been intense and euphoric; I'd missed her touch since I dropped her off at her house that night. Afterwards it seemed that every hour had been met with new highs and desperate lows; my mind had been assaulted with knowledge of every kind, as my body was stretched and molded into new forms. Responsibility I could never imagine before was thrust into the forefront of my mind every waking moment, only to leak into my subconscious to disturb my dreams.

Her hands cupped my face, drawing me up to her lips as my hands went to her waist and hips. Bella's touch was gentle and healing, the tender movements along my lips beginning to erase the hurt of the days we had been apart.

Bella pulled back from the kiss, lips deep pink and shining, and ran her hand over my now very short hair, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Please don't cry, Bells." She made a sound like a half laugh, half sob and wiped her eyes. I stood and glanced over at her clock; it was already a quarter till midnight. "I don't have much time right now, I have to get home and help my dad. But," I leaned back and blinked hard before I continued. "I need to know something, right here and right now."

Bella frowned. I had never demanded anything from her before, but I had to know and I had to know now, before I let myself get hurt.

"You know what I am. You know what I do." I stopped for breath, my heart racing and leaping. Bella opened her mouth as if to ask a question but I stopped her.

"Wait, Bells. I have to know. Do you still want me? If not, I won't bother you anymore."

"I don't understand what you're ask-" I cut her off mid sentence and she winced a little.

"Do. You. _Want_. Me.?"

She was tense for a moment, glancing back and forth between my eyes. Finally she softened and pulled me to her, lightly touching her lips to mine. They were still touching when she spoke. "I always want you, Jacob. _I love you_."

I pulled her to me and kissed her hard, unable to hold back. I bit at her lips and drew them into my mouth to suck on them, relishing her intoxicating flavor and scent. She gasped and did the same, then went lower to kiss my neck, lightly running her teeth along my jaw. Her hands grasped at my short hair pulling me to her and pressing her body to mine; I could feel every curve and angle of her body.

A chiming ring came from her phone. I felt her head turn to look but I didn't loosen my grip on her.

"Ignore it, Bells." I breathed in her ear, but she strained and must have seen the screen.

"Um, I think it's your dad. I have to get it. Does he know you're here?"

I groaned. "Probably. He seems to know everything else these days." I reluctantly let her answer the phone. She gave me a funny look when she greeted my dad. They said their usual hellos, and then he asked if I was there.

"Um, yes Billy. Jake is right here. One second." Bella looked worried when she handed me her phone.

"Hey dad. Everything okay?"

"I'm fine." He hesitated. "You, er… you have a visitor- here. I think it's important." I was about to ask who was there, but I realized it must be a pack member if he hadn't said already.

"I'm with Bella, dad. Can't it wait?"

"You need to come home, Jake. Now." He left no room for protest.

"Okay. Be there in a few." I sighed and handed Bella the phone so she could end the call. She gazed at me with concern.

"Jake, are you okay?" Her forehead wrinkled deeply and I could see that days of worry had left her tired and pale. I smoothed her brow with a kiss.

"I have to go. I have… work to do. I'll call you when I get there, though. Okay?"

She sniffed and nodded against my chest, then let go and watched me take the few steps back to the window.

I had my hands on the windowsill and one leg out, about to leap through when she dashed forward, placing her hands on my arms to hold me there.

"Jake… aren't you going to say it, too?"

I smiled and played dumb. "Say what?"

She blushed furiously over the color already in her face, giving her a cherry red hue.

"I- I said I love you. You didn't say it back." She was fidgeting. I sat, straddling the window, bracing myself with my legs as I leaned inside to take her face in both of my hands.

"I've been telling you I love you with every breath for the past six months- longer even. It was nice to finally hear it back." I kissed her, barely suckling her lower lip.

"I love you, Bella." We smiled at each other and I flew out the window. When I glanced back, she was watching me from her window, so I flipped my shorts off just before I got to the trees to give her a show.

I was already phased when I heard her gasp, and I yipped and howled my laughter and joy as I ran to the meeting.

…

I didn't know what was waiting for me back at home, so I tried to clear my head. I hated to do it, but I dove through a creek on the way to dampen Bella's scent. I wanted nothing more than to just inhale her hair and skin a bit longer, but this was important. The pack had to be a priority.

I phased and pulled my shorts on as I walked up to the house. I barely had myself covered when I walked through the screen door, my father's tired face brightening when he saw me. He wasn't alone at the kitchen table.

Leah Clearwater sat across from him, finishing off a plate of what appeared to be another one of her mother's casseroles. She glanced up at me, her lips tightening to swallow a mouthful. She just sat there, shifting her eyes a little nervously between my father and me.

"Well, goodnight kids. I'm going to hit it." My dad started wheeling to his room.

"Dad, wait. I'll help you. Leah?" I raised my eyebrows at her and she waved her hand, staying seated. She wanted to see me, not my dad, and she was going to wait until I was free.

We were silent while I helped him through his routine, and as I transferred my dad out of his chair and onto the edge of the bed, he leaned his head in the direction of the kitchen. "She got here about twenty minutes ago minutes. Small talked with me. Something is going on." I nodded, knowing she could hear every word we said, not wanting to speculate why she wanted to see me.

My dad settled into bed to read for a few minutes, the rocker switch on the cord handy so he wouldn't need to call me to turn it off, and I put on what I hoped was a game face to see Leah.

She was formidable before she phased, and now she looked like an Olympic class athlete.

She was probably six feet tall now; quite a bit smaller than the rest of the pack but startlingly tall for a woman and her features were striking, beautiful even.

Her mind, however, was a scary dark place and disruptive to the pack mind. It swirled with loathing, fear of abandonment, self hate and guilt. We all withdrew from her when phased.

"What can I do for you, Leah?" I gulped as I greeted her. I was Beta, after all, the go-to guy. I was supposed to help handle the little issues of the pack, freeing up Sam to do the job of protecting the tribe and surrounding areas.

She rinsed off her plate, setting it in the sink and set her hands on the counter facing the cabinets and letting her head droop.

"I want to run, Jake." Her voice was flat.

"Okay. You and I can take the outer patrol and give Jared a break tonight." I started walking toward the door.

"Dammit, Jake. I don't mean for my fucking health." She slammed a hand down on the counter, cracking the formica. "I want to run away. I can't do this." She whipped around, her recently bobbed hair flipping into her eyes at the motion and she ran a hand through it angrily, snapping a few strands.

"You want to leave home?"

"Jesus Christ, Jake. What the hell kind of home do I have now? What kind of life do I have?" She stalked around the table.

I opened the refrigerator and got out some of the same casserole Leah had eaten. I opened the microwave silently and let her talk, trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"You don't get it. He had his shit together, didn't drink, had a job- a future. I thought it was all figured out, then all... _this_ happened. I lost Sam." Her voice choked to a whisper. "But now I have to see him, hear him, and see in his head every single fucking day."

"I'm sorry, Leah. I really am, but there isn't anything that can be done about it. I'm not going to be a prick and tell you to move on, because I'm not sure what I'd do if that happened to me. I thought I lost the one thing I had going for me until about an hour and a half ago, so I don't have any room to talk." The microwave beeped and I got the plate, setting it on the table and eating quickly, not caring that the center was still cold.

She sat across from me, tense and controlled. "He said we could quit phasing. We could stop and make it go away. I'm going to do that. I can't be in his head anymore, and I can't stand the way you guys pull away from me like I'm something rotten."

My mouth fell open. "Please Leah, not yet. We don't know why you phased, why the spirits thought you were necessary, but-"

"What the fuck, Black? Are you a shaman or some crap?" She raised a finger, waving it in the air as her voice began to crack. "If they gave half a damn about me they wouldn't have done this to me at all, and they sure wouldn't have made me do it front of my dad! Don't talk to me about spirits, little chief."

I slammed my fork down on the table. When she jumped, I immediately regretted my outburst. Strong, fierce Leah Clearwater started to cry.

The pull to comfort my pack sister was powerful, and I left my plate behind, immediately on one knee by her side. I knew I needed to calm her because something else was bothering her. We had to get it out in the open quickly.

She was pissed at herself for crying in front of me, and when I touched her shoulder, hoping the move was reassuring, she jumped and started to run out the door. I could see her skin crawling and vibrating as I ran after her.

Just a few feet from the door, she phased violently, the light dress shredding into pieces. Scraps of floral print were caught here and there in her gray coat. She whimpered, and moved with intent to the woods.

"Stop, Leah." She didn't even bother to look back at me, picking up her pace.

"Leah, _STOP_." A resonance I'd never heard before was in my voice and she halted. I pulled my shorts off to phase and walked beside her, sitting down. Others were in our minds and I sent them the message to bug off.

She was lost in her confusion, and while it made me dizzy to stand near her, it was so clear, why she was hurting so badly. She had just come of age and had responsibly built her plans for her future as Harry had always guided her to do.

Her father had approved of Sam and the future they were mapping for themselves, encouraging them to explore their options both inside and outside of the tribe. She'd been dreaming of the day her adoring father would give her away to the man she loved... a man who loved another now.

Her shoulders shook with emotion. It was the coldest guilt and hate, and it wasn't for Sam.

She hated herself.

_Why, Leah? It wasn't your fault, Sam-_ Her mind quickly cut me off. It wasn't only Sam that was hurting her. She could handle that, sort of. It was her dad's death, and she relived it unwillingly.

She was lying in bed, body wracked with the familiar pain and heat, bones burning from the growth. Through her memory I could feel every tendon stretched to its limit, like a rubber band about to snap but just held until it could be pulled a fraction more. Sweat dripped down her neck and rolled into her long hair, making it wet and clammy on her scalp.

Her mother was panicking. Both of her children were in the midst of the highest fevers she'd ever seen, bodies convulsing, and she was trying to dial for an ambulance. Harry, who had just gotten home, came into the hallway where Sue was, the doorways to their children's rooms directly opposite each other letting Sue watch the horror in visual stereo.

He tried to take the phone, explaining that Seth would be fine and he would explain everything later when he looked in Leah's room.

He froze, face blank then contorted with shock. "No, not Lee-lee too!"

His last coherent words.

Leah's eyes were already highly acute and detected the change in color even in the dim hall light. He turned gray, his lips losing their reddish tinge. Her mother let out a strangled cry as Harry fell to the floor, clutching at his torso and grasping at the walls for anything to anchor himself. His breath gasping, and with each exhale he mouthed words that she could just make out in the wind that was his voice:

"…didn't know…pack…safe…"

A howl began to cut through the chaos, then another. It was Seth and to her horror, her own voice joining him. She had phased, half destroying her room and she and Seth raced out of the house, knocking over furniture and breaking lamps on their way out. She could barely squeeze her shoulders out of the doorframe and she followed her brother out into the night.

She knew it was Seth, it felt like him, even if they were something completely different. Within moments her mind clouded with the voices that were now familiar and they talked as they came along side, escorting them safely to familiar places to calm down.

I knew what happened afterwards.

_I did it, Jake. The spirit did it. I hate it, and I want it gone._

The words were so familiar, just the day before I had said the same. My dad saved me, and I would try to help Leah. She saw some of my less composed moments from the night before. Her mouth muzzle gaped open and she nodded in recognition.

_Leah, we don't know why we were selected. Sure, sure, we're the right bloodlines, but it can't just be that, right? There must be something about you that we need. _I nudged her shoulder and thought softly, _And it's not your fault. He was sick._

She shook her head, dismissing the thought_. I don't care. You're all strong enough. You killed that dreadhead one pretty easily ._

_Only as a team, though. I wasn't alone in that clearing; that's what's special about us, we never face things alone._ She heard this. _You may be a hard-ass, and we may be a pack of jerks, but we'd never make you do anything alone._

_I can't take orders from Sam. It hurts too much_. I could feel her shrink from the idea.

_Then take them from me. I'm Beta for now. We'll figure it out from there._

She sighed. _I still want to quit. This is not what I want from life, and what I want, I won't find it in La Push anymore. Everyone thinks there's something wrong with me now. _

_Please Leah, give it a month. Give it a month to figure out what's going on and deal with it, then you can decide what you want to do. If you still want to quit and I'm Alpha, I'll- I'll throw your going-away party. If I'm not, then I will do everything I can to make sure you can go. _

I stared into her dark eyes, hoping she'd agree. She swallowed and glanced at the repaired brick on the house, the stacked wood left over from her father's bonfire, and she bowed fractionally in acceptance.

_All right. One month, then we'll see. _Her mental tone was reluctant, but I thought I could detect a slight easing of her emotional tension.

I exhaled. _Wait here. I'll be right back._

I trotted back to the house quickly and grabbed my shorts as I phased. I went into my sisters' old room and found some of their old clothes. Some dresses my sisters had left behind were in there, and I grabbed two and headed back out.

"Jake! Everything all right?" My dad was still sitting up in bed, the book suspiciously on the same page as when I left him.

"Yeah, be right back." He nodded and I ran out of the house and past Leah to hang the dresses on a branch.

"Keep them, Leah. There's a few more in the house if one of those doesn't fit." She blew a hard breath out her nose as she nodded, then loped tiredly to the tree. Within a minute she was pulling one over her head before stepping out and walking toward me.

She was exhausted, the release of so much emotion kept bottled up had worn her out, but her shoulders were looser and her posture straighter. Leah blinked, a slight sad smile on her face.

"Thanks." She walked past me and headed toward the gravel to walk home. It wasn't much, but was something.

I went inside the house, my plate still half unfinished on the table. It was cold all the way through now but I really didn't care. I took the fork and plate with me to my dad's room.

He looked up calmly, the book in his lap still open to the same page. "How is she?"

I moved my mouthful to one side, "She's okay. Better now, but I don't think she'll stay long."

He knit his eyebrows together. "She's leaving? La Push? Or the pack?"

"Both, as soon as she can. I talked her into staying at least a month. We need her, I don't know why yet, but we do. I'm sure of it." My dad was quiet. "What are you thinking about?"

"I think you must have done a really good job talking her down. That was your first real test of leadership, I believe, and you did really well." He smiled proudly. "Now get some sleep. We have to help Emily and Sue tomorrow to get ready for the funeral, and you have patrol tomorrow."

My hand was on the doorframe when he cleared his throat. "Ahem. So, how did it go?"

"What?"

He rolled his eyes. "With Bella. How did it go?"

All I could do was smile and nod. He did the same back and I went to my bedroom. I was exhausted, and I lay down but couldn't sleep yet. I had unfinished business.

**.**

**Bella POV **

.

Wolves flanked me on all sides. They snarled at the pale visitor, snapping their teeth and lowering their heads in aggressive crouches. Our bonfire had been rudely interrupted and the bracelet broke off when I stood to see who had joined us without invitation. I wanted to pick it up but my scarred hand hurt so much that I couldn't grip the leather strand. The wolf carving slid through my fingers, but the bead caught between them, the leather lacing around my wrist and crawling to my elbow.

Edward's golden eyes turned red as the cord snaked around my arm, lengthening and stretching upwards to my neck. More beads appeared and they clicked and rattled as he paced nearer, the pack closing in on both of us. I tried to scream but the cord wrapped around my neck and mouth, gagging and strangling me.

Edward's mouth opened, leaning toward me and leading with his teeth; the pack started lunging at me (us?) in slow motion. I could do nothing but wait for a set of teeth to sink in- would they belong to a mouth that was dripping with venom or letting out a howl I wondered dimly as the song started chiming.

Song? A stupid tinkling song was in my nightmare?

I roused, hearing my phone on the bedside table. My hands shook and I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the number.

"Hi Jake. Thanks for waking me up." My voice was raspy with sleep.

"Sorry Bells. I shouldn't have called you this late."

" No, I'm glad you did. I was having a nightmare." I sat up a little, leaning back on the pillows using my good arm to prop myself up.

"I can't imagine why you have nightmares. Maybe a nice walk in the woods would clear your head?" Jake's voice sparkled with humor and I laughed- my first real laugh in days. It felt good.

"Jake?" I ventured.

"Yeah?"

"Are you really, you know… okay?" I wasn't sure how to word my real question. I really wanted to know if he was the same Jake as the one who had taken me on picnics and sat on the beach watching a sunset. Was the Jake who came to my window the same Jake I knew?

He didn't say anything for a while, but I could hear him breathing. Finally he inhaled to speak.

"Bella, if you're asking me if I am the same as on Tuesday, then the answer is no. I look different, I have a lot of responsibility, and I learned a lot of things about… everything." He paused, and I felt my heart fall a bit. If he was so different, then maybe things couldn't be like they were before.

"You didn't get hurt last night, did you?" I said, abruptly changing the subject. I knew what a vampire could do, and the idea that Laurent may have hurt Jake gave me chills, but I saw more of Jake tonight than I ever had, and I hadn't seen any bruises or damage.

It seemed like the phone itself shook a little with his laughter. "No, I'm fine! We outnumbered him pretty badly, so he wasn't getting away in one piece." The mirth fled his voice, "Bella, you're… okay too, right?"

"Laurent didn't hurt me, Jake. He didn't really have a chance." Jake didn't respond, but I could hear a little… growl? He exhaled and was quiet again before speaking.

"Are you and Charlie coming to the funeral on Monday?"

"Yes, he didn't want to go alone, so he pulled me out of school for it. You?"

"I'll be there. Maybe not for very long, but I'll be there. We all will." He was quiet a moment. "Charlie won't be around tomorrow for lunch, will he?"

"No," I snickered. "So, are you trying to avoid him or are you even more food obsessed now?"

"Both, actually. I want to see you again, and since you're still on a leash, I guess I have to come to you."

I shoved a pillow to my face to stifle my giggle. "A leash? Really, Jake!" My laughter was more than the mild witticisms deserved, but I felt giddy with relief. The lighthearted banter sounded like _my_ Jacob, the one had so recently discovered I loved. Whatever changes he had been through, that part was still the same.

He chuckled. "Well, I have a patrol in the morning and it takes me near Forks around noon. We'll need a feeding. I"

My hysterics stopped. "_We_? How many, and do they all eat like you?"

"Plan for two. Which means cook for six."

"Yeah, right. I'll believe it when I see it." I scoffed.

"Prepare to believe, baby."

My face reddened. He never called me pet names, but it was...nice. It was...normal.

We were quiet again, and it reminded me of the times we would just sit on the logs on the beach or watch TV together. I would always want his company, even if it were just over the phone.

"Jake, are you really okay? You still…_want_ me too, right? Now that things are so different?"

"After tonight I think I love you even more." He reflected a moment. "Things aren't as different as you think they are. I helped you recover from one of them. Now I can stop them from ever hurting you again."

I was stunned and struggled to make any response, but I was so physically and mentally worn I could only stammer a little.

"Bells, it's late and we both need to sleep. Lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure, sure. It'll be ready. So I'll really see you tomorrow?" Would I really see him in daylight again? Somehow the day would make it all real.

"Yep. Good night, Bells." His voice was soft and gentle, caressing my ear.

"Good night, Jake."

"Hey, Bells?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Ooga-booga."

…

* * *

How did you like Leah? It's rarely mentioned, but I think there was a lot more going on with her than just getting set aside by Sam.

A huge thanks to everyone who reads, review, alerts and favorites this story. I really hope this was worth the wait!

Ooga-booga, ya'll. Thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 14

_This is a work of fanfiction. Recognizable characters and events belong to Stephanie Meyer and I think we all know this by now. I earn nothing from this, so don't sue me._

Welcome back, everyone! I'd like to thank everyone who has read, favorited, alerted, and especially, reviewed **_Sublimation_**. A few of you have even ventured to read **_Bacon_**, and I really love you for that.

Many thanks go out to my darling and intrepid pre-readers, Little Furry Cannibals, WolvesCanEatMe, and Bragi151. The feedback they provide is great, and it helps me stay on the straight and narrow. Chef Diamondheart is, of course, the Queen Bee. She has worked, moved, planned a wedding, written, commented, beta'd and posted all in a few weeks time and somehow has managed to do it all like it was easy. Seriously...she's amazing, and a fabulous writer and Sub would not exist were it not for her.

One more thing, Jacob Black n' Pack is hosting a wolfpack-centric award contest. Please consider nominating your favorite authors, stories, as well as favorite banners and websites. It's not just for Jacob stuff, but all the wolves. Check out the blogspot site and nominate today!

Please enjoy. Thanks.

* * *

.

**Jake POV**

.

Movement.

Movement next to me, weight shifting and...

POP!

A sharp smack right on my forehead jolted me up, growling and trembling. I slung an arm out blindly, my eyes not yet adjusted to being open yet. Paul stepped back, easily avoiding my swing and laughed.

"Watch it, Black, you might have actually touched me that time!" He smugly walked into the hallway. "Embry kicked me to get me up today, so consider that a friendly wake-up call." He got to the kitchen and paused while I went to the bathroom for a piss.

"Are these all the eggs you have... oh wait, there's another dozen. Dude! You have bacon!" He called out, his voice hollow from yelling at the back of the refrigerator.

I heard a pan hit the stove. "Hey! Clean out your own fridge, asshole!" I dried my hands off and hurried out to stop him. "Didn't you eat before-" I nearly tripped over my dad as he wheeled out of his room.

"Jake," He said gently. "Why don't you help Paul cook breakfast for us all?"

"But he-!" But my dad cut me off even faster this time. The look on his face stopped the argument entirely.

"We're always happy to share a meal, aren't we?" His tone of voice said I would be scrambling eggs and turning bacon for awhile. I realized then that my dad was up and dressed. I glanced over at Paul who was holding the two packages of bacon, his face cautiously blank. My dad gave a tiny nod, and I realized Paul had been at my house for longer than I thought, helping my dad up so I could get ready for patrol.

I walked to the kitchen and held out my hand to Paul, who slapped the packs of bacon in my hand and flipped the burner on for me. I handed him a loaf of bread and pulled my sister Rachel's high school crochet project off the toaster so he could get started. He picked up the multi-colored pile of yarn and snorted. "Cute, you ever consider this for a hat, Black?" I rolled my eyes, laying the first layer of bacon in the pan.

When we had all eaten enough, I cleared the plates and cleaned up most of the mess. Paul drank half of my orange juice and headed outside, stretching his arms to prepare for the run. "Meet me out here when you're ready to go." He called over his shoulder.

My dad sipped his coffee and waved goodbye. I leaned over to refill his cup. "Uh, can you tell me what was going on this morning?"

He smiled. "I think Paul is trying to apologize to me for some things he said before you phased. We had a little...moment the day before, and he's trying to make things right."

"Yeah, he's a regular saint." I scoffed, and set the pot back in the coffee maker. I was just about to walk past my dad's chair when he grasped my wrist lightly to stop me. He pulled me down so he could speak quietly into my ear and not be heard by the other pair in the yard.

"No one looks after Paul. The elders watch over him and make sure he has food and something to wear. Aside from that, the pack is all he has. Phasing was probably the best thing that ever happened to him." He released my arm and I lifted away a few inches just so I could look at him. "We take care of our own, Jake."

I nodded my head in understanding. He didn't need to explain to me all the details; it was well known that Paul had been without real supervision most of his life, and the place he called "home" was really only a place to sleep sometimes. There is a big difference between a home and what he had.

I headed out the door and joined Paul in a bit of stretching before we started the run. We strapped our shorts on and phased, picking up a gridline to the nearest trail and heading to the Forks patrol run. When we approached the outskirts Paul and I heard Jared and Seth milling around by the trails around Bella's house.

Jared shook out his fur and began walking off. _Tag out. You three can run the last loop; I'm going home to Kim __to celebrate our six month anniversary._ We watched as he ran into the dense woods, his thoughts full of excitement at having two shifts off after a night of patrolling and being "on post" around the Swan house.

Paul snorted. _Ask him sometime what they're celebrating._

_What? _

_Her first time!_ Paul flashed scenes stolen from Jared's mind from that night. I wanted to look away but within a minute I'd seen how Jared had cared for his imprint and how awed he'd been to do it.

_Hey guys._ Seth's voice softly murmured into our minds, mercifully distracting me. We joined Seth and trotted along the grid line, flattening our ears as we ducked under branches.

_I thought you weren't scheduled today? _I asked Seth._ Aren't you supposed to be with your mom?_

_Sam wants me to work on my…issues._ _He sent me to go with you today._ Seth cringed and we saw the uncontrolled phases he'd gone through when we so much as thought about Bella after the fight in the clearing. Sam was worried about it after he nearly phased in front of her at the bonfire.

_Why today?_ I asked innocently.

Paul burst into laughter, cackling like a hyena and actually tripping on an exposed root. _Are you kidding me, Black? _We all stopped running, maintaining formation and he turned and plunked down on his ass in front of me.

_Tell me, dude. What's for lunch?_ He leaned back and started laughing again, this time Seth joined him. I cringed internally, knowing they had seen last night's phone call and I was busted once again.

_You guys suck. _

_Whatever. Let's go. _Paul guarded his mind and leapt back into a run. I followed, Seth bringing the rear. We ran across the forest, circling around in a wide arc to check for leeches, especially the one that Sam tracked from the car that Bella's dad was still dealing with. Our noses began to burn slightly with the smells of car exhaust and humanity as we neared the road by her house. It wasn't a long circuit, but long enough for us to feel the empty and gnawing pits of our stomachs again. The three of us slowed to a walk on the barely existing trail near Bella's house.

Paul glanced over at Seth. _Ready?_

Seth nodded. _Yeah, I think so._

He was nervous and danced around on his paws a bit. As we phased the last images in my mind were Seth's, accompanied by his anxiety. He would be in an enclosed space with Bella. He liked Bella and considered her like a sort of cousin, remembering the summer days when we all would play together. Now he was a little nervous, and was afraid he'd hurt her.

That was why he was here when Paul and I would be here, I guess. _Smart move, Sam._ Now if there was a plan for my own nerves. It may be a new day, but I was worried what she would think now that she'd had _time_ to think.

We reached the edge of the trees by her driveway and, as the breeze blew gently around the house to us, the three of us did a synchronized impression of Pavlov's dog. I heard the gulps on both sides. Whatever was for lunch smelled _really_ good.

We phased and pulled our shorts on, then piled onto the porch. Seth stood stiffly and stared at the door while I raised my hand hesitantly to knock and...

"Honey, I'm home!" Paul shouted. Something loud banged to the floor and we heard a muttered profanity.

Seth fell off the stairs laughing. While he rolled on the driveway gravel the front door opened and a shocked and flustered Bella opened the door. There was a splatter of sauce on her shirt and a rag in her hand was covered in the same stuff. Her eyes went wide when she saw Seth rolling on the ground, then wider as Paul gave her the biggest shit-eating grin ever.

She finally turned to me with a deer-in-headlights stare and I wasn't sure if this was such a good idea anymore. Maybe she needed more time before I hauled half the pack to her house...to eat, no less. I really didn't know where to begin. Unfortunately, it was too late.

"Uh, hi Bells!"

.

**Bella POV**

.

The morning drizzle and mist had given way to fog, then more drizzle, and finally a typical gray day in Forks. The greens and browns always looked so vibrant after the fog lifted, and I wondered why I ever thought of this place as desolate. It was alive here; alive with things I never would have imagined back in Phoenix.

Arizona was bright with sunshine, but in hindsight, gazing out the little window in Charlie's kitchen, it was sterile. At least, my life there was sterile, especially compared to what I had now. What I was sure I had after last night.

I was just finishing the extra mushroom gravy for the sandwiches and shut off the burner to let it cool a little. My big slow cooker was completely full of the hot sandwich filling and it bubbled quietly, filling my kitchen with a nice meaty aroma.

A faint rustle outside made me look up from my pot and I held the handle lightly as I turned to listen for a knock or the handle turning. I didn't expect dad home yet, not for a few hours since the deputy's wife was having some early contractions. Steve was at the hospital with her, of course, while my dad covered for him at the station.

"Honey, I'm home!"

The sound of an unfamiliar voice made me jump and my elbow bumped the pot, knocking it off the stove as my body lurched in surprise. It hit the floor evenly and a volcano of hot gravy erupted, spewing half of the contents on the floor, cabinets, and me.

Oh, _damn_.

I grabbed a towel with my good arm and wiped enough of the floor so I could get to the door without slipping and tried to blot some of the mess off my shirt. I opened the door and saw…

Well, I'm not sure what the heck I saw.

Jake had a sheepish look that turned into a bright smile full of humor when he saw my splattered clothes. Paul was leaning on the banister, his face in his palm just shaking his head. There was a third in my driveway, bent over laughing. It was Seth, and he was red in the face snorting at…well at me, I suppose.

I looked back at Jake, unable to form words. I stood dumbly in the doorway just gaping at the trio of huge boys who all now stared right back in various stages of amusement.

"Uh, hi Bells!" Jake crowed at me. He was even bigger in the light of day and he literally darkened the doorstep, filling the doorway as he half leaned in and sniffed, gazing at the slow cooker. My eyes had become dry from staring and I blinked when the light peeked around his shoulders again.

"Um, can we, ah...can we...come in?" Jake pointed into the house.

"Smooth, Black!" Paul sniggered as he pushed off the railing to stand upright.

I moved aside so Jake could walk past me, followed by Paul who was just shaking his head and Seth who had finally caught his breath. The four of us stood in the kitchen, three dark shoeless and shirtless giants and little me. Their eyes wandered around until all three pairs rested on a stack of plates and a basket of big sandwich rolls, split and hollowed for the filling.

"Hang on," Jake grabbed a big kitchen towel and mopped the rest of the mess up and picked up the pot that was nearly glued to the linoleum with gravy. He set the towel by the sink and reached for my hand.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

I glanced at the men in my kitchen, suddenly feeling very self conscious and unsure. Was I okay? Maybe, but somehow seeing these things in the daytime made them more real, and no longer odd dreams or stories.

"Um…are all of you...like Jake?" I didn't even know how to finish my question. Paul watched me carefully and made no attempt to hide his mistrust. Seth looked a little nervous and fidgeted with his nails. All three of them were in shabby and kind of dirty shorts, and I just knew I'd have to clean after they left.

Jake cleared his throat to get my attention. "Yes, we're_ all_ very hungry and whatever is in that pot smells great!" He leaned over and wrapped me in a big hug when I smiled at his joke. I released a lungful of air and laughed when he leaned back and gave me a little wink. When he released me, I sank back on my heels and held out the stack of plates.

"So, uh, you guys ready or what?" The plates were snatched from my hands and they descended upon the pot. The hot beef sandwiches steamed and then vanished in minutes. The three shorn heads bent over the kitchen table as the boys applied themselves to the piles of steaming sandwiches, virtually inhaling two apiece before relaxing over a third helping and starting to talk. That is, Jake and Seth talked, but Paul kept watching me. Now I understood why Jake was nervous about him- that guy had a stare that could bore through you.

"Don't mind him, Bella," said Seth, who looked like he wanted to relax, except that his knee kept bouncing. "He just doesn't know how to say thank-you!"

"Piss off, runt!" Paul mumbled back. Seth just half smiled and rolled his eyes to Jake and they chuckled.

Jake gave Paul an affectionate punch to the shoulder and they went back to eating. I cleared my plate, having eaten half a sandwich at the counter. The wingspan on the three at the table left no room available even for me. As I set my plate in the sink, the bracelet Jake gave me slipped out from under my sweatshirt sleeve and tapped against the counter.

All three dark heads spun simultaneously in the direction of the sound of the concussed bead. Before my eyes, Seth started to tremble, his very skin blurring and a low rumble vibrating my ears. Paul jumped up immediately and grabbed the younger boy firmly by the arm and neck and rushed him out the door like a bouncer. I went to the window and leaned over on the counter to watch as Paul half guided, half carried him into the trees, leaving a few broken branches behind on the ground.

I stood staring at the snapped limbs scattered on the gravel and took deep breaths, unsure of what I had just witnessed. I felt warmth and Jake's arms wrapped around me in the next moment.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I wish you hadn't seen that." He whispered into my ear.

"What...what _was_ that?"

"Seth has trouble controlling it. I think the sound of the bead reminded him of the danger you were in and he reacted." He raised his head and lightly rested his chin on the top of my mine.

I frowned. "Wait, I thought you said it was Paul and Sam with you in the clearing?" I turned around to face Jake. "How would Seth know that sound?" Jake's face was troubled for a moment, like he wasn't sure how word his response.

"Well...when more than one of us is in wolf form, we can talk to each other. Like in our heads, only it's a lot more than just words." He struggled, opening his mouth and closing it a few times. "It's like you can see with their eyes, hear with their ears, and even _feel_ with their senses. Tastes and smells, too." He gulped and looked down. "Even their emotions."

"So, Seth...?" I prompted.

"Seth saw in our heads what happened in the clearing with the leech who stalked you. Ever since then he's been very...protective. He's not able to really control it because he's so upset about his dad."

"Oh. I should have remembered." I felt awful at forgetting about that. Seeing him laughing had looked so natural. "Will he come back?"

Jake snorted with laughter. "I doubt it! I give it a fifty-fifty chance he's naked now."

_Naked?_

My jaw dropped and I just stared...again. "Uh, why would he be...you know...naked?"

Jake laughed harder. "C'mon, Bells! You saw how big we are!" My blank expression sobered his chuckling and he brushed my hair away from my face. "The clothes don't, um, change _with_ us. Most of us have trashed more clothes than you can imagine. I'm pretty good, I've only blown it twice, but Paul has wrecked all of his and most of everything he's been able to scrounge. It looks like Seth is on that road, too."

The reason for their lack of clothing and the state of what they were wearing was suddenly clear. It was entirely possible that they were wearing nearly all they had, and it was in constant danger if Seth was any indication. I immediately regretted my brief annoyance at the dirt they might be tracking in.

Jake's eyes grew distant as he gazed out the window toward the place Paul and Seth had entered the woods. In that instant he looked older, as if he had a great weight on his mind.

I reached up and ran my fingers over Jake's short hair. "I'm so sorry. I didn't kn-" My eyes burned and I knew the tears were coming. He swiftly pulled me to his chest and lifted me up to sit on the counter. I wrapped myself around him, lightly resting my sore arm on his shoulder, and wishing somehow I could ease whatever he must be going through.

"Don't be sorry Bells. Please don't apologize to me. I'm the one who's sorry- I'm sorry I can't give you the normal life you deserve." He buried his face into my neck and breathed deeply, stroking my hair

I snorted derisively. "Jake, I think the ship with my chance at normal sailed over a year ago. I just attract weird."

"I think you attract weird because you're good with weird, Bells. You ran with vampires, for god's sakes!" He shuddered and breathed me in again, then leaned back and smoothed my hair down. "So, how did you know the name of the one in the woods? Was he a... _friend_ of the Cullens?"

"No. He was with a small coven of nomads." I said softly. The memories were constricting my voice and I wasn't sure how much to tell him. "I was with the Cullens on a baseball night when they showed up."

"Baseball night?" Jake looked at me incredulously.

"There was a thunderstorm. It's the only time they can play because it covers up the noise." Jake nodded his head in understanding. I felt almost shaky with relief; until that moment I hadn't fully realized the strain of keeping so many secrets. "At first they thought I was a snack."

Jake drew in a sharp breath and pulled me back to his body tightly as if to protect me from my own words. I winced at the movement in my arm but he didn't see it, then I sagged into him with relief. The tightness in my chest eased at being able to unburden some of my burning secrets. He rocked me gently, and though he didn't ask me to speak anymore, I felt like he needed to know. "The Cullens defended me, but it made the nomads angry. I flew to Phoenix to escape their leader, the tracker James. H-he wanted me." Jake stilled and I felt the faintest rumble in his chest, the vibrations carried into his skin for a second before they stilled and he took slow, deep breaths.

I sighed and closed my eyes, bracing myself for what I had not spoken of in half a year. "That's why I left last year. I wasn't running away from home, I was running for my life." Another rumble, deeper and louder now. I ran my hand over his cheek soothingly. "They killed him, Jake. The Cullens killed him before he could kill me." I couldn't tell him how I nearly survived, but not as myself. Not yet.

"But not before he hurt you, isn't that right?" Jake spoke very softly and kept his head bent down, tucked in my neck again. "Is that why you were in plaster at the prom?"

I leaned back and put my hand under his chin to raise his face to mine. His eyes were red and glassy.

"Yes. I nearly died." Jake's face went wild for a split second, and then he pulled me to his lips, a hard kiss that demanded the affirmation of life. My heart began pounding wildly at his touch. His hands ran down and just under my shirt to spread across the bare skin of my back as his tongue flicked out and caressed my lips. I opened to him, needing suddenly to know for myself that this- _this_- was real now.

We stayed locked in a tight embrace even after we released the kiss, our bodies pressed together, his hands gently holding and stroking my skin.

"Hey Jake, Seth says -whoa!" Paul had barged right into the kitchen and froze. Jake moved his head around mine to look at Paul, blocking my view of him now.

"Seth says _whoa_?" Jake deadpanned, as if daring Paul to say something. Paul didn't stammer or leave, but he snorted a little.

"Quil. Man we gotta go." A shadow passed over Jake's face and he relaxed his hold on me, sliding his hands out from under the back of my shirt. His brow was deeply furrowed when he turned back to me.

"I'm sorry. I really have to go. Quil is changing and I need to be there for him." My hand flew to my mouth, remembering his foul mood at the bonfire.

"Jake, last night he said he had a headache. Is he alright?" Jake chuckled and rested his hands on my thighs.

"If he is changing right now, he probably had a roaring headache and a lot worse today!" I must have looked puzzled, because he continued more compassionately. "Bells, the last part of the change hurts like hell. We've all been through it... some worse than others."

My eyes stung again with the realization that my Jacob had suffered. The strain he reflected just thinking about it was enough to tell me that he'd been through more than he was telling me over the last few days. I touched his face, bringing his attention back to me. He gave me a little smile, warming his handsome face and I leaned forward and kissed him again.

"Jake," Paul reminded.

We continued kissing.

"Let's go now or I'll tell her about the tree fantasy." I felt Jake wince and he nipped my lower lip one last time before setting me back on my feet. He smiled ruefully at me as Paul held the door open with a flourish.

"Tree fantasy?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Jake just shook his head and, carrying Seth's plate with his uneaten third sandwich on it, followed Paul through the door. Before he closed the door behind him he mouthed the words "I love you."

My stomach flipped. Somehow it was different without the shock and in the light of day. I smiled and felt my cheeks warm. I mouthed the words back and his face lit up. As he pulled the door closed he peeked around and gave me another wink, making me blush even deeper.

I could hear his laugh across the yard as they slipped into the trees.

.

**Jake POV**

**.**

Seth was still phased wolf, which didn't surprise me since he'd destroyed his shorts. Paul had calmed him down while I was with Bella but now he was shaking slightly. I set Seth's plate down a few yards inside the trees so Paul and I could strap our shorts to our legs before joining him.

Quil's phase was almost complete, and Embry was busy talking him through the last burst of growth. The three of us started to take off in the direction of home, but I jerked my head back to look at the house through the trees. We couldn't leave Bella unprotected.

_Seth, do you think you can handle standing guard here? _He pricked his ears up as he lapped up the sandwich, droplets of gravy clinging to the longer hairs of his muzzle.

_You want me to do it alone? _Surprise mingled with pride ashe peered up from the plate.

_I want Paul to come with us when Quil phases. He's got more experience dealing with the new guys._ I paced over to him and he sat up. _Someone has to stay here to keep the leech away._

His chest puffed out a little. _Nothing gets past me, Jake._

_Good. Run the circuit and let us know if anything happens._

Paul and I turned and accelerated into the forest, barely pausing to acknowledge Seth's assent. We could feel Quil's distress and I howled in sympathy for him. Embry swiftly joined in, tracking back from his patrol line and we made our way back home, single file with me at the point.

Suddenly a ripple in our shared mind disoriented us. I veered off course for a moment.

_That's Quil. Just concentrate and follow him._ Paul advised, never breaking stride. I had not been phased when Seth and Leah changed for the first time, but Paul had felt it enough to know what to do. I thanked him without words and he just kept running, glancing back to make sure Seth had stayed at post through the confusion.

Quil recovered quickly, his aches dying away and releasing him to stride across the road that cut La Push from the Olympic forest and we fell back to follow. He was largely quiet.

_Dude, Jake. Something is wrong. We usually can't get him to shut up_. Embry and I shared a wave of nervous energy that pushed us to go faster. He broke off and took a separate trail.

Then we heard…music. Quil was playing music in his head, the theme from Indiana Jones on loudspeaker in our collective mind as we nudged our routes to intersect his. He kept adjusting course, forcing us to veer off from our eastward track.

_Jake, I know where he's going. Set parallel to me._

_Paul, keep going. Embry, I'm joining you._ I ducked out of formation to head Embry's way, Paul keeping his current course to intercept Quil should he make the run toward Olympia.

_Embry, ten bucks says he's going due east._ Paul challenged.

_Done, but you should know I feel bad about stealing your lunch money._

_It's on, bitch._

I joined Embry, falling into a relaxed gait behind him, Indiana's theme song still flourishing from Quil.

_Where the hell is he going, Embry?_

Just then Quil seemed to find his voice. _Follow me, Indy! I know the way!_

Embry and I snorted, recognizing Quil's favorite line from when we were kids. We would play adventure games in the woods searching for treasure or rescuing girls. The summers that Bella spent here she sometimes had to play the damsel in distress, which usually wasn't too far from the truth considering all the times we had to hoist her out of trouble.

We followed him as he headed up into higher elevation, our breath becoming visible in thick exhaled fog. The vegetation changed as we went up; tall trees and rain forest gave way to lower shrub and finally scrubby lichens.

Quil slowed, still some distance ahead of us and Embry and I held off, not wanting to crowd him. Quil cocked his head, looking every bit a puppy, and sprinted up a hillside.

We were in the higher foothills of the Olympic range, and a field of white stretched out in front of us. These were the snowlakes, patches of permanent snow that many people didn't know about and if they did, tended to avoid. Hikers sometimes made a point to visit, just to say they did, and then hurried back down because it could get balls cold at night up here, even in the middle of summer.

Quil hopped up and down, then took a running start before belly flopping and sliding down the snowy hillside. Embry and I watched, dumbstruck. Quil rolled as he slid, yipping and howling before reaching the bottom with a sprawl, sinking into the deep piles of bright snow that slid down the hill all year.

His head popped out of the heap, a cap of white on top of his grinning head. He stood and shook off while we just stood there, still staring.

_You gonna join in or just stand there while I have all the fun? _

Embry and I took off at the same time, racing to see who got to the top first. I took the lead and I felt his teeth grazing my tail before they sank in. I yelped, tripping into the edge of the deeper snows, buried up to my knees. Quil and Embry ran to the top of the hill and waited for me, and then all three of us dove into a sprawl, racing down the hill and play fighting the whole way down. I had my teeth in Quil's scruff when we hit the snow pile, and the impact launched me off his back and headfirst into the drift.

We laughed like kids, and for the first time in what seemed like months, we felt like we used to. We weren't separated by secrets anymore, the watchers were our brothers, and we were friends again.

Paul approached and we cringed a little, like we'd been caught misbehaving by a teacher. Quil supplied the Darth Vader theme as the silver wolf waded knee deep in the snow, shaking his head at us.

_So kids…Indiana Jones? I would have thought you guys would be more Top Gun, seeing as you're acting all gay right now. I'm sure I can find a volleyball for you somewhere._

_Don't you dare compare Indiana Jones to that shit! Indy is the man_. Quil hopped up to defend his hero.

_He scored pussy in every movie_! Embry offered.

_He hunted treasure, beat up Nazis…_ Quil continued.

_And he carried a whip!_ Embry gushed and leaned back, imagining himself wielding a bullwhip. The scene shifted a little too far and Paul, Quil and I all yelled at him to knock it off. I laughed when he slunk up defensively but he flashed an image of a shiny new box of condoms stashed in my nightstand and stuck his tongue out at me.

_You asswipe. Did my dad see you do that? _

_Nope, he was too busy eating the brownies Emily wanted me to deliver, but if you like I can assure him that you're a good boy. Better yet, I could let Charlie know how responsible you are?_ I envisioned Charlie and his guns coming after me with Deputy Steve ready to neuter me with rusty scissors.

_You're a dead dog, Call!_ I jumped on him and we rolled until we buried ourselves in the snow, sputtering and laughing as it melted in our noses. Quil wiggled happily in the snow and yipped at us.

_Pups…_ Paul noted mentally with a cringe. _For the record, Black, the armor Embry delivered is standard issue by Sam's decree. _Paul interjected._ You have to buy your own from now on, though. _

Paul sniffed and looked west._ We need to head back and meet with Sam; he'll want to talk with you, Quil. Are you ready or do you children want to sled a little more? _

The three of us rose, puffing and sniggering at each other and followed Paul out of the foothills. As we descended, Paul fell back to allow me to take the point, and we made a single file track into the grid lines, and began a patrol back.

_So, will you be giving me a ten, two fives, or ten ones? I'd feel bad about taking your singles, I know your girls like them in their panties._ Embry mused.

_Please Call, I'd be taking their panties off before the money ever came out of my pocket. You on the other hand, would be too busy sniffing them._

Quil and I both squirmed uncomfortably from the one up war they had begun, complete with sensory information. They kept the back and forth going even as we passed the abandoned Cullen house.

_Are they always like this?_ He whined to me.

_Yes, and worse. It's a competition since Sam and Jared are imprinted._

Quil's questioning mind was then bombarded for the better part of the run to the highway with the pack information and history. By the time we reached the 101, he knew nearly everything we did, and we gave him a replay of the pack meeting from the night before.

We slowed as we neared the pavement, waiting for a few cars to pass before we crossed. The recent increase in 'bear' sightings was enough to make us more cautious about our movements even though there was hardly any traffic out this way. Four quick blurs flashed over the asphalt and before regrouping on the other side.

Just as we were about to set out again, Seth's voice sounded an alarm in our heads and our noses began to burn.

_Come back! They were here!_

**.**

**Bella POV**

.

The kitchen radio was just hopeless. I scratched at the flaky grime that covered the entire thing except for a thin ring around the volume knob and a fingertip-sized oval around the on-off button. I had tried wiping it down on numerous occasions, but I suspected that years of fish fry and kitchen disasters had left the hard and slightly greasy layer bonded to the very plastic of the appliance. I sighed in defeat and just turned it on as usual.

Between ads and the odd oldie here and there, news reports were updated, and I let the drone ease the silence as I kept busy with laundry, dusting, and any other menial task I could invent. I was so desperate to keep myself occupied that I ironed Charlie's shirts and handkerchiefs. I stopped myself before I ironed the sheets.

There wasn't much leftover from lunch, but there was enough for a small sandwich for both Charlie and me. I warmed up some soup and added some fresh chopped vegetables to make a nice and quick supper when he got home.

"So, how's Steve's wife? He's not a daddy yet, is he?" Charlie smiled tiredly, his eyes a bit blood shot from the last few days.

"No, Steve's not a daddy yet. They got his wife's early labor under control and now she's got to get a lot of rest, no lifting, that sort of thing. Their doctor wants her to get at least two or three weeks further along before she delivers." I nodded like I knew what it all meant.

Charlie grew thoughtful, stirring his soup and scooting around the carrots and celery. "He's worried because his wife doesn't have any family around here, and he thinks she's going to need more help than she realizes after the baby comes."

We ate quietly as we often did, Charlie pausing to compliment the sandwich before turning again to the Sunday paper he had not been able to read yet. The radio station cycled into the news updates once again, and in the silence I listened. My father inclined his head also and allowed his eyes to drift away from the page he'd been reading.

_"...and reports indicate an increase in the violence along and moving North of the US-Mexico border. Sources say that the local gang affiliates have been receiving orders to increase the human and drug trafficking activities in these areas, causing widespread panic. Reports of missing persons, a constant problem along the border, have increased as well. In other news, the first quarter reports..."_

Charlie squinted his eyes, pushed away from the table and stood abruptly, the chair scratching over the floor and tipping on the rear legs, nearly toppling over. He took a quick step and punched the off button, silencing the ominous news. He sat down heavily and picked his spoon up off the table and set it in the bowl before pushing it away.

My mouth was closed but my jaw slack, leaving my eyes wide and cheeks hollow as I stared at him. He glanced up and ignored my obvious shock before shaking out the paper. My dad ran his eyes over the small Metro section without reading, his jaw clenched and twitching. The strained atmosphere was unbearable and after a minute or two I itched to speak.

"Jake came for lunch today," I offered a little lamely. "He's feeling a lot better." My dad's mustache twitched a bit and I could just make out the start of a faint smile again. His shoulders lowered as he drew a calmer breath, unlocking his jaw.

"That's great, Bells. When he didn't call, I got a little worried." He lowered the paper to the table, smoothing out the place on the side where his grip had wrinkled it. "I'm sure everything will be fine now."

I couldn't help the lopsided grin I had when he said that. I finished clearing the dishes and couldn't help noticing when Charlie glared at the radio, brushing at his side as if wiping away crumbs. It was time to sweep the floor anyway and I didn't remind him to use a napkin. Besides, after the lunch I'd 'hosted' I was pretty sure the floor could use a once-over anyway. At least they hadn't left footprints.

I was sure my Dad was right. Whatever happened, everything would be fine, and I hummed quietly while I washed the dishes, glancing out the window periodically. I wondered where Jake was and hoped Quil was okay.

**.**

**Jacob POV**

.

The foul, burning stink singed our noses as we set off at a furious pace, growling and panting, desperate to kill.

_Who has a lighter?_ I snapped, pissed at myself for not having packed one. It was a mistake I would never make again.

_Got one._ Paul answered.

_Me too_. Embry said.

Single-mindedly we tracked, racing to Seth as he fed us every detail about his surroundings while he sprinted back to Bella's house. We mentally catalogued the scents, comparing them to the ones we already knew. There was the faintly animal smell of the leech Sam had tracked and that Paul and Jared found by Bella's house, but the others... _others_... were unknown.

New vampires. They were multiplying.

Knowing my conclusion at the same time I made it, Paul, Embry, Quil and Seth all roared in fury. I sent Paul and Quil to meet with Seth on one side of the path Bella's, while Embry and I took the other approach. We circled around, muzzles covered in foam from exertion and rage.

How dare they. How _dare_ those disgusting stinking dead things come here. They were near _my_ Bella, they put _my_ family, _my_ brothers and sisters, and the people here in danger. I actually _wanted_ to taste their venom, to feel the snap and tear of their inhuman bodies as I shredded them apart. There was nothing I desired more than to see pieces of them dissolve into thick smoke.

The four of us howled in frenzy and we zig-zagged as we prepared ourselves to attack.

But there was nothing. We met at the end of the scent trail, which was overlapping the circuit Seth had run when he discovered the intruders. Immediately we started swapping thoughts again.

_Fuck! They must have caught a car on the highway and left in it._

_Damn, watch the news reports, maybe there will be another missing person in the peninsula?_

_Or maybe another leech came and picked them up._ I snapped my teeth as I said it.

We all fell silent as the idea of yet more vamps flooded us with anger. The trail had revealed no less than two new vampires, so at least three had run here tonight. There was no telling how many might have been in the car. Counting the three on the trail, the redhead we knew of, and anywhere from two to four in the car that probably picked them up... fuck, that's a lot of leeches.

_Paul, Embry, scan the whole area and check the house. Quil, Seth, we're going back home. Quil and I need to talk to Sam and Seth needs to go home for the night._

_What? I can help! _Seth whined.

_No, if Sue knew I kept you out here, she'd have my ass in a sling and I DON'T need a visual, Embry._ I was in no mood for the usual accompaniment he provided to every conversation we had while phased.

We split up, and by the time my group made it to Sam's place, Paul and Embry had covered every inch of ground in a quarter mile radius around Bella's house, carefully staying hidden.

_The vamps are long gone, man. We retraced the steps and they must have gotten in a car about a hundred yards from her house. That's as close as they got._

_That's too fucking close. Did they leave anything behind? _

_Well..._ Embry hesitated.

Paul stepped in. _I think there's something funny with them. Everything was fine, just footprints here and there on a straight path, then we got to a spot where the ground was torn up bad. A tree was beat up, a couple rocks smashed, and skid marks deep in the mud. It looks like they fought, then after that one set of marks disappeared._

I let my own eyes roam over the damaged tree trunk and crumbled rock, the moss torn away exposing the gray beneath. The missing bits left a serrated edge exposed, the dull color standing out in the greens and browns of the forest.

_One less vamp?_ Embry thought hopefully.

_Maybe, but they probably tore one apart and carried it off. They would have burned it right away if they wanted it gone._

_Jesus... that's hardcore._ Paul commented, awed.

Our experiences with vampires for nearly a century had been confined to the Cullens and the occasional nomad who foolishly thought our piece of the world was nice place to hole up. These weren't skulking wraiths or wanderers. There was organization and discipline within their ranks which made them the most dangerous thing we'd ever encountered.

_I'm going to talk to Sam, you two stay out here for a minute._ My voice was sterner than I'd intended, because they both stood at attention. I reminded myself that we were on our home turf, and that these were my friends, my brothers.

_Quil, Seth is going to show you how to phase back to your human form. See how fast you can learn to do it, and how long you can hold it. I'll be right back with a pair of shorts, and I'll make sure I get you both something to eat. Okay?_ They both nodded and relaxed, wordlessly forgiving me for my slip.

I phased and stepped into my shorts as I walked into the cleared yard area around Sam's cabin. He was at the table, Emily quietly setting out plates and warming up food. We'd been expected. She handed me a glass of water and kissed Sam's cheek on her way out of the kitchen, patting my shoulder as she walked out.

"So, how's Quil? We heard you guys for miles." Sam looked a little sad but relieved, and even laughed a little when I gave him the unabridged version of his phase. Even Sam loves Indiana Jones.

"He and Seth are out back, working a bit. That's not the real reason why I'm here, though." Sam pressed his lips together in a hard line.

"Why then?" He watched me closely, like I was a coiled snake.

"We hit a trail on the way back." Sam exhaled gustily and frowned. His frown grew deeper and more angry as I told him what we saw and where the trails led. When I described the picture Paul had relayed, he actually started growling a little. So did I.

"What do you think about it, Sam?" I tapped my foot, anxious and full of adrenaline from reliving the chase.

He leaned forward and rubbed his hands down his face, pushing his fingertips into his closed eyes as if to cram the answers into his head. He pulled his hands away, his eyes now red from rubbing.

"We fucking call the Cullens."

.

* * *

We just don't get a break, do we?

So the Three Stooges are back together, was it what you hoped? And lunch was eventful, but do you expect anthing less from a pack of wolves?

Please remember to check out JBNP and their awards site on blogspot (just replace the 'ning' in JBNP with 'blogspot' and you're there). There's a catagory for eveything you can think of!

Thanks again for reading!


	16. Chapter 15

_All recognizable elements of this work of fanfiction belong to S. Meyer. The rest belongs to me. I make no money from this little endeavor, but I have a whole lotta fun._

Welcome back everyone. I would like to gratefully thank Little Furry Cannibals, Bragi 151, WolvesCanEatMe, and Wordslinger for being brave pre-readers.

As always, this would not be here were it not for the remarkable (chef) Diamondheart. She takes time from her very busy life to help us all out.

Please enjoy chapter 15. Rated M.

**

* * *

**

**.**

**Bella POV**

**.**

I woke to a gray and chilly room. Undulating snakes of cold rain danced down my window and traced crazy patterns on the glass. I sighed at the sad reason why I'd be skipping school today and wondered how my dad was doing, since it was he who asked me to play truant and accompany him to Harry's funeral.

According to Charlie, it would be a modest affair with extended family and friends gathering throughout the day at Sue's place. Since Billy and my dad were Harry's best friends, they were going to be involved in the ceremonies themselves as well as helping Sue and her family handle some of the paperwork and all the other complex arrangements that seem to follow the grieving. Why did the world insist on such complicated paperwork and procedure when people were least capable of dealing with them?

I hauled my achy body out of my warm bed and hugged myself a little. I would see Jacob today. It was so unfair that we'd only had a few stolen minutes together since his change- phase, did he call it? And today would be more of the same. There was no way we were getting away from a funeral with both of our dads around.

The bathroom mirror was splashed a little, letting me know that Charlie was up. _At least he didn't leave shaving cream in the sink_, I thought. I wiped it off with my hand towel as I brushed my teeth and got ready to go downstairs. Halfway down, I could hear him on the phone. He sounded a little upset, and as I walked in to the kitchen I could see him pacing by the table, which was papered with yellow legal pads and scraps of notes again.

"You're not even in the country? Yes I realize it's a territory, but that doesn't exactly change the situation. You should have told me!" He paused, listening, and rubbed his forehead with his free hand.

"I know, Renee. I'm glad it's going so well... I know she's a big girl, but you don't realize what's going on up here!" He stared at the ceiling. "I just can't leave her by herself."

As soon as I heard my mother's name, I backed up as quietly as I could and waited by the stairs. When I heard him hang up the phone, I made my entrance, feigning ignorance.

"Good morning, Dad. Who was that?"

He must have been pretty distracted because he didn't even notice the fib, "Your Mom. I was trying to get her up here for a few days later this week, but Phil's team is doing a tour in Puerto Rico, and she's with him." I reached into the cabinet to get a coffee cup as he spoke. "She's not coming back until the tour is over, which will be the middle of next week." He sighed heavily, exasperated.

The mug made a dull clunk on the countertop as I set it down. I didn't have to fake my confusion, it was genuine. "Why did you invite her up?"

"Oh, a little earlier this morning I got a call from the district attorney in Seattle. Over the weekend they hammered out the custody details regarding the car. It was decided that since the car was discovered here, and we have no interests regarding prosecution of any crime other than the dumping of a vehicle, that we should have official custody of the car."

"Hmm-mmm. So, why the call to Mom?" I filled my coffee cup halfway and topped off Charlie's, then grabbed the milk and sugar.

"Well, transfer of custody involves a lot of people signing off, and Seattle is antsy to get the car. They want it delivered by Thursday, and the paperwork could take a few days to get everything done. I probably won't be back until Tuesday." He took a gulp of coffee and grimaced from the recent warm-up. A burned tongue was just insulting at this point.

"I called your Mom because I didn't want you here alone. It's not safe. I'd send Steve, but I can't possibly make him leave his wife now. Maybe the Webbers could help?" He mused, but the look on my face must have been horrified because he cleared his throat and shook his head, "Oh, of course not."

I made breakfast and my dad sat scribbling on his notepads. He cleared away his notes and gave me a grateful smile as I set a plate down for him. We ate and chatted about the weather, road conditions, and I even pretended to care about the scores he rattled off from the basketball tournament. When I could stand it no longer, I asked about the funeral.

My dad's brow knotted for a moment. It was clear that we had both been avoiding talking about it.

"The actual burial is in the evening, but close friends are gathering early at Sue's before it gets crazy with extended family and all of La Push coming by." He swirled his coffee.

"What time do we need to go?" The phone rang as I finished my sentence and he stood to answer it.

He placed his hand on the phone. "Let's shoot for getting there around ten-thirty or eleven." He picked up the receiver, "Hello? Hi, Billy. How is she?"

I got up to wash our plates, listening to my father's half of the conversation. They spoke somberly as I finished drying the pan, leaving our cups out for refills. I was stepping on the first stair when I heard Charlie ask quietly for a favor, but lost the sound of his voice as I climbed upstairs to get ready.

**.**

**Billy POV**

.

There was no doubt in my mind that the spirits mourned Harry's passing, and had chosen this morning to express their sorrow. It was cold and the rains alternated between the common thin drizzle and fat heavy drops that thundered off the metal roof of the garage. I imagined Sue's tears mixing with the rain and could not stop a few of my own.

The dead were dead. Harry did not need our grief, but his widow would need our strength and companionship. Between her family and friends, she would not be left alone for a few weeks; as much as grieving people may wish to be left alone, it is never advisable. Charlie and Harry hardly left my side after the loss of my wife. I may have hated them for it at the time, but they forced me to care for my children and help them with their grief as I worked through my own.

Leah and Seth had their mother and the pack. They were surrounded by supportive people, and Sue had the Elders and Charlie and me. Her children were old enough to be helpful, too, even if they had their own obligations... and plans. My girls had been old enough to understand and help when my wife passed, but Jake had been too young- not that you're ever really old enough for loss like that.

I did what I could, encouraging him to learn anything he could and learn to work with his hands. I taught him to carve and work on the old truck, ignoring the advice and caution my wife had always given me regarding my diabetes. In a few short years, my self neglect became apparent and Harry asked Sue to help me get things under control. She taught Jake about meters and my medications, but I had become weakened and partially dependant. The blow of losing his mother, then having to care for his remaining parent must have been immense; I had a hard time imagining it even as an adult.

I fastened the top button on my best shirt. Jake helped me into a pair of khaki pants and he frowned as he checked the weather. I heard him rummage in the hall closet and he returned to settle a soft blanket over my lap.

"It's cold and rainy. I'll bring the car closer before I wheel you out, okay?" Jake handed me my jacket and left to move the car.

The fine rain beaded on the surface of my coat. I watched the little drops roll down as my chair bumped along the gravel between the end of the ramp and the car. When I heaved out of the chair, he stood by quietly to assist while I pivoted into the low seat of the Rabbit.

He didn't talk on the drive except to ask if I was warm enough. I was thankful; I just didn't have it in me to talk much, and I would need everything I had to help Sue and play my role as tribal leader.

Jake settled me in at Sue's, tucking the blanket back around me and fetching me a cup of coffee before Leah and Seth filed out, ready for patrol. Sue ran her hand down each one of their faces before kissing them on the cheek. The three wolves left and I patted Sue's hand.

"They'll be fine. Jake told me last night that he was going to wear them out today so they could handle this afternoon better." I gave her a smile. "There's nothing like a good run to quiet down a teenager!"

Sue laughed softly and raised her steaming mug of tea. "You're right about that, but I'm worried about what they might find... out there. Jake told you about last night, right?" I nodded, and Sue grew very serious.

"Seth told me how badly he'd wanted to stay out and see some 'action'. It scared me to hear him talk like that; he reminded me of the fighters in the stories you tell."

I felt my face form a grimace and I rubbed my brow to smooth it out. "Jake said the ones they tracked were gone, and the trail ended at the highway, so they probably picked up a car and-"

"Dammit, Billy. I don't mean just last night. I mean..." her voice faded and she looked around the room. A couple had entered the room to sit on a loveseat on the opposite side of the living room. Sue merely shook her head and set her cup on the coffee table, her normally careworn face tired and pale.

"Sue, this is a job for the young." I spoke very quietly so the others in the room would not hear. "The old are too afraid of losing to fight, so it's our job to provide for them so they can defend us and what they see as theirs."

Without looking up, she daubed at her eyes with the hanky that had become a permanent fixture in her hand. She stood and patted my shoulder before murmuring something getting drinks and making sure there was fresh coffee. I sat and drank mine for a few minutes when Old Quil came through the doorway, escorted by some grandchild of his. He had a few dozen and I stopped keeping track years ago. He sat in the chair that Sue vacated and leaned toward me to speak but, as he opened his mouth, he noticed the couple in the room with us. Without saying a word, he glared at them and they hastily rose, leaving us to talk.

I chuckled at his free use of the 'mean old man' trick and he just shrugged.

"I wanted to talk, and I don't feel like whispering. It makes my throat sore and I'm in no mood." He leaned back, relaxing into the seat. "So, what happened last night? Sam dropped by with muffins from Emily this morning and said there was a phone call?"

The phone call. Only once before had we called Cullen outside of a treaty update, and it was regarding Isabella and her disappearance last spring. I warned him then of the penalties if Edward had broken the treaty, but he assured me that they were protecting her, and that she would be back soon. He had not mentioned how much danger she had been in, but since she had survived I could not invoke the treaty; nor did I want to, and my threat felt empty without a pack to back it up at the time. Not two weeks later, Sam phased.

"Jake called Dr. Cullen last night after they found the trail. Jake figures that based on those and the car that probably picked up the leeches, there are as many as nine of them. Between that and the one they destroyed a few nights ago, Sam decided it was time to call."

"Did Cullen answer?" His silver eyebrows rose expectantly.

"Yes. Jake told me that he was shocked at how bold these vampires were; they either didn't expect anything to be there or they had planned to leave. From the damage Paul saw in the woods it looked like one of the leeches wasn't going along with the plan and had to be _forced _to leave."

Old Quil whistled through his teeth. Sue returned, looking calmer and holding a fresh cup of tea in her hands. She unfolded a creaky metal chair and joined us. We caught her up in the conversation and she nodded weakly as we reminded her that Jake had forced her son to leave.

"So, what's Cullen going to do?" She gulped and clenched the cup, fingers whitening around the handle.

"He said he's going to declare a new second and begin planning the _visitor's_ demise." Old Quil drew in a breath of surprise and Sue glanced at him curiously.

"What? We declare new signers pretty often."

I cleared my throat. "Uh, Sue, don't forget that they are immortal. There has only ever been one set of signators on their side. This means that either he cannot find his second, or does not think him competent enough to perform his duty to the treaty."

Old Quil nodded and grumbled agreement; Sue merely blinked.

"Oh. I see."

Old Quil's grandson brought him a cup of coffee and poured cream into it until the cup nearly overflowed. I chuckled at the old man's antics, knowing that he just liked to keep the young folk on their toes. We sipped our warm drinks in a silence that was broken only by the occasional sad visit with Sue. As the minutes passed, the house filled a bit more. By eleven there were a dozen folding chairs in the room and more in the dining room. The pastry plate had been removed and a few platters of cut fruits and vegetables were set out, as well as a tray with what I knew were finger sandwiches from Emily's kitchen, their origin clear by their enormous quantity. I guessed that Sue's reappearance was due to being diplomatically kicked out of her own kitchen.

Sue may not have liked the idea of Sam's imprint, and the heartache that followed, but she was a pragmatic woman. While Leah was strong and would move on, Sue knew her daughter simply did not presently have the time or headspace to do so. Even though he understood it, Harry hadn't dealt with it as well, and had wanted little to do with the young man for some time. Thankfully, they had reconciled at least partially before he passed; feelings like that should never follow the dead... or the living for that matter.

A dull chatter had been the constant background noise for some time, so when it suddenly became quiet for a moment, the three of us looked up from our contemplations.

"Charlie and Bella!" Sue rose from her seat, a genuine smile lighting her face. The arrival of whites from town at such an intimate tribal gathering had surprised quite a few of the guests, but when they joined us-the inner circle of the Elders- the gawking tapered quickly.

Sue hugged them both and two chairs swiftly emptied and were placed with ours. Bella hugged me and smiled shyly before sitting. She looked very pretty in her green dress and I told her so, the familiar blush coloring her face. Jake would be sorry he missed that one.

Bella caught Sue's attention. "Uh, is there anything I can do? I'll really feel useless just sitting here when I could help."

"Of course, dear. Emily is in the kitchen, just through there," Sue pointed to the doorway, "And I'm sure she'll find something you can help with." As Bella stood and pushed her hair back, her sleeve rode up and I very clearly saw a roughly made bracelet with a wood carving on it. The work could only have been done by my son's hands, and I smiled a little, knowing now what had come from Jake's long night at the work bench.

Charlie leaned over towards me. "Thanks for letting her stay with you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't said yes. I'm actually really glad she'll be here and not in town."

"It's no trouble at all. We'll get the guest bedroom ready and she'll be all set."

Charlie nodded. "I'll let her know tonight. Yeah, there's also the matter of... Jake." He wrung his hands a little. "Just, please, make sure nothing... that is, that they... you know... oh shit." He rubbed his face with his hands. I nudged his arm with my elbow.

"Charlie, I have two daughters. I know. Hell, one is married and I still want them in separate beds around me." He smiled gratefully. "I'll keep an eye on them."

"Thanks. It's not that... They're...I don't think... oh, just tell me to shut up, will you?" We both chuckled. "Really, thanks. I feel a lot better knowing she's safe here."

"She'll be no trouble. Besides, maybe I can talk her into baking me some more cookies."

We sat and talked for another hour, keeping the conversation light for Sue's benefit. Bella brought us all plates of Emily's baked salmon and various sides. I was pleased when Sue ate and I mentioned quietly to Charlie that we were doing our job well.

Bella cleared dishes and brought cups of water to us. Old Quil watched her every move and frowned when she winced reaching for his discarded plate. I glanced at him and mouthed 'What?' but he just shrugged and flicked his eyes in her direction as she walked away.

Seth and Leah returned, looking very tired, and they were hardly noticed as they slipped through the door and immediately disappeared into their side of the house. They returned, freshly showered and dressed. That meant Jake would be arriving soon, possibly with the rest of the pack minus whoever was running patrol. Sue hopped up and took plates to them where they had found seats near some cousins.

Jake walked in a few minutes later. He was a head taller than most the people in the room, and he spotted us as he walked in. The hard look in his face evaporated as soon as he saw Charlie next to me, and he walked over, Embry and Sam right behind him. Sam merely nodded a greeting and headed into the kitchen to see Emily and Embry wandered off to the buffet line.

Charlie stood. "Jake, it's great to see you again. Are you sure you were sick?" He looked my son up and down and I repressed a grin. "You look like you grew. I thought being sick would have slowed you down!"

Jake gave his usual bright smile. "Well, Dad's got this great remedy- it's a tribal thing and-" Charlie cut him off waving his hands a little.

"Son, if it has anything to do with fish guts or deer eyes or something, I don't want to hear it. I'm just glad you're better." They stood in the small space within the semi-circle of chairs with a very obvious unasked question hanging between them.

Charlie's eyes crinkled and he smiled. "She's in the kitchen. Go ahead, she's been waiting to see you."

Jake's eyes lit up and he was about to follow Sam's path to the kitchen when his posture stiffened from halting his motion. Bella had walked in the doorway to the living room. Two soft thuds were followed by a splash when she dropped the two full cups of water she was carrying to Seth and Leah.

"Oh no!" She barely squeaked out the words. Her face was bright red as she apologized to the people she had splattered. Jake's attention was split between her and Seth, who was suddenly tense and still.

Bella was picking up the cups and asked for a towel while Leah started holding Seth's arm. Sam came out of the kitchen and stood in front of Seth. Sue's eyes went wide and she was on the verge of panic.

"Jake," I whispered so softly only the wolves would hear. "Get her out of here. I'll cover for you with Charlie. Go." Jake looked to Sam, who nodded and twitched his eyes toward the back door.

Jake was in motion once again. He grabbed Bella by the hand and gently but firmly shuffled her out the back of the house so quickly no one really had a chance to process her flight as Sue went to sit with her children and the family closed ranks.

The three had their arms around each other. Old Quil and I exchanged a fleeting look with each other, knowing that the grieving family we supported was going through so much more than the loss of a beloved father and husband.

About an hour later, Charlie nudged me. "Have you seen Bella lately? I thought she would join us at the rest of the services."

I chuckled and told the closest thing to a lie I'd ever said to Charlie. "I think she and Jake made an escape to spare her remaining dignity. Did you see her face?"

My friend sighed affectionately. "Bella will blush until she has gray hair. Well, it's going to be cold at the ceremony, so it's probably just as well. I'll get a hold of her later on her phone."

Someone mentioned that a few people were getting ready to leave to go to the burial site. The remaining friends and pack members started cleaning up the house while Sue and her children retreated down the hallway to their bedrooms to rest and get ready for the rest of the day.

**.**

**Jacob POV**

.

The whole process took no more than about fifteen seconds from the moment she dropped the cups, drawing Seth's undivided attention, to the moment Sam nodded to me, in effect ordering me to follow my father's directions.

It had to be done. We could not risk endangering so many people with Seth phasing in the house, and even if he could keep himself in check, the funeral would have become a nightmare for him and the rest of his family. They needed their time, and I had to get Bella out of there so they could have it.

I grasped her good wrist and pulled her out of the living room, through the kitchen and out of the house by the back door. Her mouth was set in a shocked 'o' as Emily threw her purse out the back door to me and we made our way across the yard to my car. I opened the door and she sat, staring straight ahead and didn't even blink when I closed the door.

"What was that for? It's not like the entire reservation doesn't know I'm a klutz." She said softly, jutting her chin out. She was upset and confused. I was still in Beta mode and had to gather my thoughts.

"Bella, you remember what happened at lunch with Seth? How Paul had to drag him out?" I kept my hands on the wheel and made no effort to look at her yet, hanging my head and breathing deeply to calm down.

"Of course. You said he felt really protective. But I wasn't in any danger, and nothing should have triggered him!"

"I also said that he was having trouble controlling it because he's mourning his dad, too." I fought the urge to raise my voice when she did. There were too many reasons lately to be upset and she wasn't one of them. "Bella, I dragged you out of there so you wouldn't be a distraction to them. They deserve to be able to mourn without worrying about Seth."

Her shoulders drooped and she nodded. "I'm sorry. I almost ruined everything didn't I?"

"Of course not," I handed her purse to her and took her hand. "We just have to be more careful, that's all." The mist had left little flecks of water on her hair and dress and she smoothed them out over the soft fabric.

"You look nice, Bells. You look good in green." She smiled and plucked at the hem.

"Thanks." She paused and fiddled with her bracelet. My bracelet. "It's a good thing we aren't walking, I'd blend into the trees."

"I'd never lose you out here, Bells." I may have actually heard her heart beat flutter for a moment. "You're as loud as a bull and I can hear everything." She snickered and I started the engine, turning the heat on. Cold air blasted out and she shivered violently for a moment before I shut off the vents so it could heat up. I reached for her hand and she wove her fingers with mine.

"Just go Jake, it's only a few minutes."

She quivered from the cold and I drove the four-minute trip in three. We pulled up to my house and she frowned.

"What? Did you forget something?"

"Sort of. Don't you need to take your dad to the funeral?" She looked up at me nervously.

"Naw, Sam and Jared brought their cars, and your dad could take him, too. Plus there's a whole tribe ready to chauffer him around if he needs it."

"Oh." She picked up her purse and we got out of the car. The rain had gone from mist to downpour and even though we ran to the front door, we both got pretty soaked. I'd be dry in a few minutes, but she'd freeze.

"I'll grab you a towel, Bells. Be right back." I got a blanket, too, and we sat on the couch. She kicked off her shoes and huddled under the blanket next to me, scooting as close as she could without being in my lap. She was still shivering a minute later and I gave up.

"Oh for Pete's sakes, Bella. I didn't bite before, I don't now." I picked her up and pivoted around to lie on the couch, propped on the cushions with her laying half on me, the blanket draped over us. She sighed as the heat seeped through her damp dress and wrapped her free arm around me, resting her head on my shoulder and chest. The wolf rumbled in contentment.

Knock it off, Black. She needs to get warm and dry, not get pawed at by your stupid thoughtless... paws.

I stroked her hair and worried that she was so tired that she had fallen asleep, but Bella propped her chin on my chest and gazed at me questioningly. "So, how many wolves are there? Who are they?"

"There's eight of us now after yesterday. Sam was the first, then Paul, Jared, Embry… me… then Seth and Leah and finally Quil." She laid her head back down.

"So… why?"

"Why what? Why are we wolves? Why now? Or why us?"

"Yes, all of them." She settled in apparently waiting for a big explanation. I wasn't sure where to start, so I started with the bonfire stories. I explained the truths and the myths, my dad's role and the Elders, phasing, the hunger and sleep deprivation, the pack dynamics and how we still had so much to learn. She listened silently, sometimes popping her head up to stare or ask a question. I told her about certain details of the treaty and when her mouth dropped open I ran my thumb over her lip just to see her blush. She turned white when I told her about imprinting, and breathed a sigh of relief when I used my father's words to explain my exemption from the rule.

"You should always have a choice." She said emphatically. I couldn't have agreed more.

I talked for an hour solid and was launching into my funny story about Indiana Jones when she propped herself up and kissed me. I held my hands up in surprise as Bella's mouth pressed on mine. She leaned her weight on me and flung an arm around my neck. When she leaned back she saw my hands were still raised, and a little smile played on her lips.

"What was that for?" I asked, dazed.

"For telling me the truth." Her face hardened. "You know, _he _never really bothered."

I kissed her forehead to smooth it and she sighed, pressing herself to me. I dropped one foot to the floor and she slid between my legs to face me, frowning a little when she rolled.

She was warm and dry now, and her hair had curled some from the mist evaporating. The little spirals at her hairline sprung back when I fiddled with them teasingly and she pushed my hand away laughing. We horsed around and stayed snuggled under the blanket. I was very aware of where her weight was balanced. I thought back to the afternoon she cooked dinner and fell asleep on my lap. I wished I had a convenient pillow.

"Jake, do you realize this is the first time we've actually been able to just be us since… you know… it all happened?"

The thought had occurred to me and I nodded. I also remembered this was our first time together since we'd been _together_. I was afraid to bring it up. She might just think I was a pervert.

It was true, though- neither of us had anywhere to be, no patrols, no visitors, no one to take care of or cook for, and no one barging in. The idea that we were actually alone was shocking. I hadn't really been alone in a week, much less with her.

She raised her arms to cup my face and neck and it brought her body flush to mine. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight against me, feeling every inch of her softness. She kissed me again, barely darting her tongue out along my upper lip. My belly tightened and I slid down to bring her face up to mine, returning the touch. Then she did the last thing I expected.

She pressed her hips into mine just slightly.

I wasn't even sure she meant to do it, but we each drew in a sharp breath when she did it. Her eyes were wide and dilated, and they drifted in focus from somewhere far away, then back to me. I tucked my hands under the blanket to rest them on her sides, barely moving them to lightly caress her curves as I started kissing her jaw.

"Jake,"

"Hmm?" I inhaled deeply, savoring the warmth that had suddenly crept into her skin. The wolf knew what it was before I did, and we wanted more of it.

"I missed you. I missed… this." She whispered shyly. Her breath fanned over my forehead and every hair on my body stood up, prickling at the thought that she might want to _explore _again. Bella dipped her head a little and lightly kissed me again. The leverage from my planted foot let me press up against her and she made a soft breathy moan before pulling up to her knees.

I sat up. "Bells, what's wr-" But instead of getting up like I thought she was going to, she set one knee on either side of me, slowly resting her weight on me. There was no way she was ignoring what I'd tried to hide from her before.

"I told you... I missed you."

"Oh God, Bells... baby..." I ran my hands down her sides slowly. The skirt of the dress had ridden up high on her hips when she spread her legs so wide. We were still under the blanket, and even though there was no possibility of interruptions, I thought that maybe some of her boldness might be because she was hidden. I would carry a blanket everywhere I went for the rest of my life.

She leaned forward and kissed me, then my cheek and along my neck. "Bella, through everything...mmmm...I've been through the last week...ooohh..." My eyes rolled into the back of my head when she shifted her weight to start on the other side, grinding her body against me on the way. "All I ever thought about was how I could get back to you." I groped for the words, wheezing them out.

The heat was blooming off her body and I was starting to hate that blanket. She paused and lifted her face to look me in the eyes, her hair falling around us and tickling my face. "You have me, Jake. I'm right here." Her soft lips molded to mine lightly for a moment, but hearing her say that burned through my caution. I ran my hands more boldly down her hips, skimming over the bunched fabric and settling them over the bare skin of her upper thighs.

"Jake!" Her little gasp when I squeezed her against me made me throb. She sat up a little, her hands shyly resting on my chest and rocked her hips just once. I pulsed with a force I'd never felt before and I raised my hands to her rounded rear, raising her dress as I went. Her panties were smooth and soft, and I ran my hands over them, feeling them stretch over her curves from the base of her arched back and waist, to the creases where her legs began. I gently tugged the neckline of her dress to bring her lips back to me.

She rolled forward, the motion pressing along the hard length constricted by my jeans. I used one hand to caress her neck and hold her hair up while the other cupped her rear to repeat that pressure. I couldn't keep doing this. I needed more, but I needed to be sure first.

"Bells, are you okay?" I breathed. "We can slow down, or just stop. I don't want to hurt you."

"You're _not_ hurting me, Jake." She dipped forward and gently drew my lower lip between hers. "What did you ask me on Saturday night?" She released my lip very softly and pressed her cheek to mine.

I felt a churning heat deep in my belly as I recalled it. I'd needed to be sure then, as I did now.

"Do you want me, Bells?" My voice wavered as I whispered the question to her ear. Her skin gave off a potent mix of warmth and want.

She exhaled, the puff of air brushing over my sensitive ear. I felt her lips quiver on my cheek as she answered. "I always want you, Jacob."

She reached down and tugged on my shirt to untuck it. The blanket shifted and wafted a new fragrance to me that scorched my senses. I knew it from the shared mind, where I had experienced certain… things second and third hand, sometimes with mild distaste – but context is everything. This was… woman, heat, desire, want and, because it was Bella, love, too. We wanted more.

I sat up, raising her with me, and pulled my shirt over my head. Her eyes flickered over my chest and belly, lingering over the little sprinkling of hair that went into my jeans. I took her hand and placed it over my pounding heart.

Those brown eyes grew bright and sparkled in the dim gray light. I frowned and brushed the beginnings of tears away, kissing her cheeks and then her lips as sweetly as I could. We sat like we had against the log, her straddling me, but I didn't want to do that again. I had promised her something.

"Bells, can I touch you?" I stroked her lower belly through the dress, wanting her to understand what I wanted to do. Her lips trembled and moved, but no sound came out. She nodded her head.

Very gently, I slipped her off me to sit on the couch, and guided her to lay back. I took off my belt and undid the button to relieve some pressure, and she glanced at me nervously. "I'm just loosening my pants, Bells. They're a little...tight right now."

"What are you going to do, Jake?"

"I promised I'd take care of you first, remember?" Her face flamed and her neck and exposed legs tinged pink, too. I felt the flare of heat radiate off her body, sending out ripples of her scent. Her face was flushed and I wanted to see if the color went everywhere, but mostly I wanted to do whatever it took to make her feel good, and I'd learned a few things over the week. _Thank you, Embry and Paul._

Her dress had fallen to cover her to just above her knees again. I ran my hands along her legs, massaging her calves and caressing her behind the knees. I worked my way up slowly and gently until I was kneading her lower thighs, only nudging the skirt of the dress up.

I smoothed a hand over the green fabric. "Can I... take them off?"

She looked at me with complete trust, but fire smoldered behind her eyes that took my breath away.

"Yes."

My wolf licked his lips as she raised up enough for me to slip my hands under the dress, caressing her until I got to the top of the panties. I wrapped my fingers around them, careful not to gouge her delicate skin, and I pulled them off slowly without disturbing the dress.

A sweet musk surged into my nose. Woman, heat, Bella. The wolf and I began to meld closer.

I pushed one leg to the side and she let it dangle over the side of the couch. I kneeled and just ran my hands up and down the insides of her thighs, only barely reaching up under the edge of the dress. Her breathing was ragged with need and I placed one hand under the leg still on the couch, just under her knee. She bent it, raising her leg and dragging the dress up with it. With my other hand I grazed my fingertips over her thigh to push it up on that side, too.

She was glorious. Bella's creamy skin was crowned with soft springy curls. The fragrance that tantalized me was strong and no longer filtered by layers of fabric or blankets. I ran my hand lightly over that little pile of curls and her breath shuddered, making her abdomen jump and roll. She sat up suddenly, pulling her legs together slightly and forcing me to lean away to give her space. I edged around and stroked Bella's forehead, kissing the little curls around her face.

"Are you okay?" I asked again. She panted and nodded. One of her hands was fisted in the blanket that now lay on the couch beneath her. The other she raised to lightly touch my chest, settling it over my heart again. She lifted her chin and kissed me, deepening the kiss and moving with me. She drew back and lay down again. I thought she wanted to stop but her legs moved.

She spread herself wide, wider than before. "I'm okay, Jake." She lifted her hips and dragged the dress up and over her head. My body shuddered as inch upon inch of her was slowly revealed. She only had on her bra now, the soft ivory cups nearly blending with her pale skin.

I nuzzled into her neck and kissed my way down between her breasts. Her chest was barely blushing and I ran my tongue over the coloring flesh, working my way down.

Her belly was supple and slightly rounded. I pressed and nipped into her, my chin brushing the soft frizz below. I skipped over to kiss her inner thigh and she bent her knee back up, opening herself to me completely. The other leg bent and rose, and she balanced her foot on my thigh, angling her hips up. I slipped my arm under her outer leg, raising it, then kissed her knee and moved up.

She panted and murmured. "Oh god, Jake. What… oh please…" I never wanted her to stop saying my name that way. I was just a kiss away from it. Her sex was pink and shining, and I felt a possessive rumble start in my chest. The deep vibration was like an order from my wolf to me. _Stop fucking thinking… taste._

I dipped lower and ran my nose over the curls, inhaling deeply. Every nerve ending shot on full blast and electricity ran through my body, ending at my throbbing tip. I'd never wanted anything this badly. _Stop fucking thinking….taste!_

"I'm going to touch you, Bella."

She whimpered and I dipped my tongue to her sex, running it over the folds, not delving in yet. She jumped, and then pushed herself up to my face, wanting more. _Taste._

I pressed my tongue to the very center of the petals, the heat and rich musk blooming on my mouth. Bella arched her back and writhed, gripping the blanket. I raised my arm to lift her leg higher, sliding it over my shoulder to raise her body back up and I returned to her, running my mouth over her once again, now up to where I had brought her to climax before.

I suckled at the soft folds of flesh there, nipping and licking as they grew slicker. I wrapped my arm under her other leg and caressed her belly, loving the little moans and pants she made as I made her happy. I raised my head and saw the concentration on her face, her furrowed brow at odds with the smile of pleasure on her lips.

"Jake," her breath came in fast puffs, "please!"

I dove back down and supported her legs on my shoulders. I sucked and flicked at her, her sex plumping in my mouth, the taste and scent frying my brain. I worked her with my tongue as I had done with my hands before, massaging her rear and thighs and everything I could reach. I didn't let up for a second, feeling the vibrations of approval and encouragement in my chest rumble louder as Bella's cries and moans rose in volume as well. Her hands crept to my hair and she grasped, pushed, and pulled at my head, nudging me where she wanted me to go.

Bella's hips rocked, matching my movements and I felt her begin to quiver with her frantic heartbeat. Not moving my head, I glanced up and saw her face, mouth opening and panting, eyes tightly shut as her sex pulsed hard and grew hot. New moisture seeped from her as her eyes flew open and she thrust her hips into my face, rubbing herself on me. I lapped at her, not missing a moment of her release and I ran my hands over every inch of her body, brightly flushed with her climax.

The twitching in her legs slowed and I released her from my mouth. I pushed off from my heels and knelt in front of her, kissing her belly and back up to her ear.

"I love you, Bells."

"Oh, Jake... I love you." Bella's eyes drifted open and closed and she sighed contentedly as I wrapped the blanket around her. I kicked off my shoes and slid my arms under her, lifting her and carrying her to my room. I laid her gently on my bed and stepped into the bathroom to rinse my face.

**.**

**Billy POV**

.

Charlie was a pretty stoic guy, but he started to tear up and had to sit when were given instructions at the funeral home. I was an honorary pallbearer, not being able to actually perform the duty, but bearers did more than just carry a box. Being Harry's closest friends, we also handled some of the paperwork when Sue left the room to calm down.

We sat together in the office while the extended family and friends milled around, looking at the hastily assembled photo albums and a slideshow someone had thrown together on their laptop computer. Charlie fidgeted with his phone and finally handed it to me.

"I can't right now, can you just call and find Bella, make sure she's okay?" He stood and crossed the hall to the bathroom.

I had no stomach to check on the kids either, but for Charlie's sake I would do it anyway. Which number should I call first? I called his home number and got no answer. I dialed mine and Jake answered after the fourth ring.

"Hey dad," he sounded winded.

"Hey Jake. I'm calling from Charlie's phone. Everything okay?"

"Sure, sure."

"Is Bella alright?" I lowered my voice. "Seth didn't scare her, did he?"

"Naw, she's, uh," He hesitated. "Taking a nap right now."

"A nap?" It was the middle of the afternoon.

"Yeah, she got cold on the way here…you know, from the rain. She fell asleep on the couch."

"Oh. Well, he asked me to call and check on her. He isn't really up to talking right now."

"I'm really sorry, dad." Jake spoke more clearly. "Are Seth and Leah okay? Have they had to leave?"

"No, they're still here. It's good that you got Bella out." I rubbed my forehead wishing I knew what to say. "I wish things had gone smoother, but it is what it is."

"I know. We're okay, don't worry about us."

The attendant returned to the office with a draft of the forms we needed to sign. "Jake, I need to go. Take good care of Bella and we'll see you in a few more hours."

"Bye, dad."

The man handed me a pen as Sue walked back into the room. The moment she saw my signature she turned and ran out of the room once again. Somehow putting our names down meant we had to acknowledge all that had happened, and I wasn't sure how well Sue was handling it all.

Charlie returned, his collar damp from splashing water on his face. His eyes were red but dry and I handed him the pen so he could sign off on the arrangements.

**.**

**Bella POV**

.

I heard Jake on the phone as I dozed, my nerves still crackling and itching to touch him. I felt only half sated. Now I understood why he felt the need to 'take care of me' first.

I was taken care of first…that meant he would get taken care of next. What do I do?

I got up, wrapped the blanket around myself, and went to the bathroom. When I finished I went back to his bedroom and found him sitting on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands.

"Jake, are you alright? Who was on the phone?"

He didn't pick his head up. "It was my dad. Charlie asked him to check up on us." He heaved a deep sigh.

I squirmed. "What did you say?"

He picked his head up and glanced at me. "I said you were taking a nap." He smiled ruefully and dropped his face into his palm.

"Oh. Did you talk to my dad?"

"No. He wasn't able to talk. They're having a tough time." Jake was feeling guilty about us when everyone else was grieving.

"It's okay, Jake. I don't think we did anything wrong." I sat close to him on the bed and wrapped him in the blanket with me. I was still in just my bra and I pressed myself to his side. He put his arm around me and held me tight, turning his head to bury his nose in my hair and inhaled deeply.

"I love you, Bells."

"Kiss me, Jake." He lifted my chin and touched his lips to mine gently, as if he was about to pull away. I put my arms around his neck and held him tight. The blanket fell off my shoulders and he slid both his arms around me and pulled me to sit across his lap. I unpinned my arm and wrapped it around his back to stroke his spine, reclining slightly. The blanket covered only my legs now, and he ran a hand down my chest, skimming over the satin bra, and placed his palm flat on my belly. I started to feel warm all over, remembering what he was capable of doing to me.

His tongue was soft in my mouth and I caught the slightest taste of something sensual and sweet in his kiss. I licked at his upper lip and he lightly caught my lower in his teeth. I felt him harden fully against my side and my hand drifted down I chest to brush against his boxers peeking out from his loosened jeans.

He drew in a sharp breath and tightened his grip on me, moving his hand from my belly to my thigh.

"Bells, I need to...um...take care of things."

"Why?"

"Because I need to...you don't have to help, it's okay."

"Jake, I told you...I'm here. I_ want_ to." I ran a hand from his shoulder to his waist, then trailed a finger along the thin fuzz under his navel. The muscles clenched. "But, um..." My cheeks grew hot.

"What is it, Bells?"

"I don't know what to do." He laughed and I glared at him.

"No, no baby! I just, uh...don't know either." My mouth dropped open. "No, I mean, _technically_, I know. And I've seen lots of stuff in the other guy's minds but that's...ugh...not really us. Um, I mean, I know what to do, but...I ..._shit_." He let go of my leg and face-palmed himself again.

I tugged on his hand so he would look at me. "Jake," He let me pull his hand away and he looked at me with miserable longing. I guided his hand to my chest, placing his palm over my heart as he had done for me. I felt the beats speed up as he gazed at my chest, my mouth, then lower…

He withdrew his hand and began to push his jeans down. Jake looked at me nervously. "Bells, you can say no anytime. It's okay."

I nodded and he pulled the denim off the rest of the way. I plucked at his boxers and he watched me for any signs of hesitation, but I wasn't going to change my mind. I wanted him to feel the way he made me feel: loved and cared for.

My eyes fixated on his pulsing erection as he lay next to me. I had nothing to compare to, but it bobbed heavily when he pushed the band of his boxers over it. I reached for him and ran my hand over the solid length and he jerked in my hand.

He moaned and closed his eyes. I shifted myself down the bed and faced him, the veins pulsing and taut.

"Where are you go- Oh God, Bells!"

I took the very end in my mouth and replicated the movements he had done to me, sliding my tongue over the ridges and feeling the delicate skin ripple as I moved my lips over him. He was heat and salt and musk and I breathed in the aroma I remembered from the beach. The smell had been on his skin everywhere, but here it was concentrated. I felt my body respond to his breathy moans.

His hands were on my shoulders then, lifting me up and stopping me.

"You don't have to do that." He panted, his eyes glazed.

"But you...took care of me, right? Unless..." My eyes drifted to where my hand was rested on his abdomen. I chewed my lip nervously. "We could, you know...If you have...um...?"

His mouth fell open. "I have some." I raised my eyebrows and he looked sheepish. "Uh, Embry dropped them off yesterday."

"I'm not sure if I love him or hate him right now."

Jake grinned a little. "That's funny, I think that all the time."

I smiled back and he reached to his nightstand and pulled a little box out of a drawer. It was sealed and he finally just tore the whole thing open and pulled one packet off a row of them and set it aside. Then Jake pulled me to him and lowered his head to my chest, kissing between my breasts and licking at the skin. He ran a hand over my back and touched the clasp there.

"Can I…?"

I would be completely exposed. The faintest cold ache in my chest throbbed and I wanted nothing more than Jake's hot skin to thaw it away. I nodded slowly and he pinched the clasp to release it. The straps went slack and I let them fall forward before pulled away the satin and tossing it to join his boxers on the floor. He leaned back and as he ran his eyes over me I felt my whole body grow warm under his gaze.

"You're beautiful, Bells." He placed a palm over my heart and it skipped before thumping a little faster. He cupped a breast and nestled alongside me to place his mouth over the other and began kissing and suckling me. The heat of his mouth engulfed me and I rolled my hips up to the air to meet with anything for relief. I felt my sex begin to pulse and flush again.

He moved to the other side and dropped his hand to cup me, skimming over the sensitive folds with his fingertips, making me raise my hips to meet him. I spread my legs and bent my knees up to allow him access and he pressed his fingers to me and caressed softly. He released my now sensitized nipple and crawled down, a rumbling from deep in his chest growing louder, tantalizing in its possessive sound.

He ran his hot, slick tongue over me again and I arched up. I moaned as he nipped and flicked at me again before returning to me and reaching for the packet. I knew I could trust him.

As he kissed me, I now recognized the scent of myself on him and I bit at his lips, holding the lower in my mouth as he rolled on the sheath. He paused, rubbing his tip against me, concentrating very hard.

"Are you okay, Bells?"

I arched my back and thrust myself up to him, forcing him to push in. We both gasped. Jake's shoulders shook in my hands and he retreated slightly. I felt a little burn that faded, and I pulled him to me again. He let me guide him, gritting his teeth as he waxed and waned into me, advancing a little further each time until the burn made me tense my hands on him to make him stop.

When the burn became a sharp pain I dug my nails into him. We took deep breaths and stayed still, half filled and half encased, and I felt him throb inside me. He raised his eyes to mine and watched, waiting for my final consent. I relaxed, easing over him again and pressed my palms to him shoulder blades. I pushed harder this time and felt the stinging pop as I gave way and he slid into me fully, filling me completely.

He swore, his body was shaking and the rumbling in his chest grew louder as we both drew back and pressed forward again. The burn and sting gave way to tightness and within a minute he threw his head back and clenched his eyes shut, jerking and growling my name. He pressed his forehead to mine and his eyes flew open wide and unfocused.

I watched his face relax and he eased his weight onto me gently, holding some on his elbows but staying cradled between my legs as I wrapped them around him and hugged him with my entire body. He kissed me softly over my chest and neck inhaling and nuzzling into me, whispering soft and loving words. He began to soften and, sighing, he slid from me, brushing his lips over mine as he rose.

…

It was nearly six thirty when we got back to my house. My dad was not home yet, so Jake and I cuddled on the couch as I let the frozen lasagna cook in the oven. We ate and I kept the rest warm for whenever Charlie got home.

It was nearly seven thirty when Billy called letting Jake know he was home, and that Charlie was on his way. We said goodbye, not quite sure what the right words were, but he smiled and gave me the sweetest and most loving kiss I'd ever felt, promising to see me the next day after school. He hopped down the steps and I could see his white teeth in the car as he grinned, pulling out of the driveway.

Charlie hugged me when he got home, and said very little apart from telling me it was a nice ceremony, and that Billy had arranged for a traditional burial fitting for an honored member of the Elders. I asked about Sue and he only said that he was glad Billy and her family were with her.

I was washing his plate when he leaned back in his chair and tapped his fingers a little nervously.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" I set the plate aside and picked up the glass to dry it.

"I decided that I won't have you staying alone while I go to Seattle, and I don't even want you staying in town either." He frowned. "I know you and Jake are getting close, but I expect you to be an adult about this."

"What's wrong, Dad? Are you mad about something?" The glass slid in my hand slightly as I lost my grip for a moment.

"No, of course not, Bells. But, you see…since I'll be gone, I want to know you're safe, so I asked Billy if you could, uh…stay with them." He fiddled with invisible lint on his shirt and cringed.

"I'm going to stay with Billy and Jake for a few days?" He nodded. "When?"

"Thursday night until Monday or Tuesday, depending on the paperwork."

"Over a weekend? Do they even do this kind of stuff over weekends?" My dad's ears turned pink and he looked down. "Dad, are John and Andy having you up for the weekend?"

He smiled and might have even smirked a little. "Well, I was going to come back late Friday night, but if you're okay staying at La Push then I think I might catch up with them." My dad fidgeted again and looked at me doubtfully. "Do you think I should?"

I grinned at my dad. "Good for you! At least someone around here will be having some fun. You just transferred my house arrest, didn't you?" He stood and gave me a big hug.

"I have a feeling Jake will make sure you have a good time under house arrest." He grew serious. "Bells, I'm trusting you. Don't do anything…foolish. Please."

"I won't dad. I won't do anything wrong."

He stood and his eyes were a little misty and red. We'd both had a very long day. He said good night and headed up to bed. I called Jake only to discover that he was out, and I left a goodnight message for him with Billy.

* * *

So...my first big girl lemon. And some of that whole plot thing. *stares at keyboard* Ummmm... Yeah. Did we like?

Thanks so much for reading. *heart pounding* I'm a little nervous about hitting the post button. If you're reading this, I guess I didn't back out. I could use some love right now. Thanks.

Yours,

sfiddy (Now on twitter as sfiddyfic.. stop by and say hi)


	17. Chapter 16

This is a work of fanfiction and I absolutely have no gain but charming friends and the reviews of readers. All recognizable characters and situations are the property of S. Meyer. The rest is all me.

I would apologize for the time it takes to update, but it takes time to write and edit a big chapter! Once again, I bow with a flourish to Chef Diamondheart, my awesome and remarkable Beta. She keeps me in line and at some point should probably be considered a co-author. To my pre-readers, Bragi151, WolvesCanEatMe, and little furry cannibals: you folks make the world turn. Your input and reactions help guide my thoughts. Please check out their fics and leave them love. (There have been updates!)

Please enjoy chapter 16.

* * *

.

**Jake POV**

.

The glow from her goodnight kiss faded when I saw Charlie wave to me as we passed on the road between Forks and La Push. Even in the dark and glare from the headlights I could make out the dark shadows under his eyes. I was a dick for being happy on a day like this, but part of me couldn't help it. I thought about Leah and Seth and immediately needed to check on them, knowing I'd never sleep no matter how tired I was until I knew they were okay.

My dad was in the kitchen waiting for me, the television reporting on a pair of homicides from Seattle. His face was grim so I changed the channel.

"How's Sue?" I asked as I went to my room to change into a pair of beat up shorts.

"Okay. I think Old Quil is there right now, along with a few cousins." My newly sensitive ears could hear how weak and tired his voice was. I came back out of my room and sat with him. He gave me a weary smile. "It's my night off. We start taking turns with her tomorrow. Charlie leaving town is going to give us all an extra shift."

I nodded and then realized what he had said. "Charlie's leaving town? Why? What about Bella?" My dad raised his hands as I started to spin up.

"It's for work, and to reconnect a little. He's leaving Thursday and will be back Monday or Tuesday."

Anxiety gripped my chest and I tapped my hands on the table. He reached across the table to still them, forcing me to control myself.

"Charlie asked me yesterday morning. He doesn't want her to stay by herself and no place in town seems right. He thinks she'll be safest out here since no stranger can set foot here without being noticed."

My brain fired off one blast of brilliance before descending into stupid. "So...she's staying here? At La Push?"

He chuckled. "She'll be staying here with us." He ignored that I nearly fell out of my chair. He was cool that way. "Get your sisters' old room ready. No one is sure what house their old furniture is in anymore, so Sue loaned us an inflatable mattress." He raised an eyebrow. "Leah and Seth dropped it off a little while ago."

Used furniture made the rounds on the rez, but the real message was received. My packmates were here on a minor errand, probably looking for me. I swallowed my inappropriate reactions and stood to help my dad get ready for bed so I could go find them.

Fifteen minutes later I headed out the door and found them sitting on the logs by the fire pit. They'd built a small fire and were just watching the flickers and sparks, leaning on each other. I approached and patted Seth on the shoulder as I sat on another log.

Seth looked up and a corner of his mouth pulled up a bit before dropping again. Leah barely acknowledged me but sat up a little.

"You guys slept lately?" They shrugged. I wasn't a master at this sort of thing, but I remembered the exchanges between Sue's friends and how they didn't want to leave her alone. Why were her kids alone?

"You phased lately?"

Leah spoke. "Not since the run with you." It was a flat and hollow response. The three of us had been mostly alone on that hard patrol before the funeral started. We had run the outer perimeter as fast as we could, barely communicating anything beyond sight and smell and no one had butted in for any length of time. Leah and Seth had put their father in the ground afterwards, and they looked it.

I frowned. "Why are you here?"

Seth winced and Leah rubbed his back. He looked directly in my eyes. "Because I can't keep my shit together." He dropped his head back down on his chest, a tear tracking over his nose. Leah looked at me helplessly.

"He's got this urge to guard and protect, but he gets set off by anything." Seth leaned against his sister and she put an arm around him.

I realized that the pack had failed Seth. We had assumed that Leah was the weak link and ignored him, just training him enough to get him through. The rest of the pack had gone off to cry or take care of their business, but I was here now.

"Leah," I stood and swallowed my nervousness. He was going to know everything that had happened today if I did this, but it was too important to get squeamish or have secrets. "Leah, go home to your mom. I've got him." She shot me a look that might have singed my eyebrows, but she nodded and stood up with Seth for a hug and walked off.

Seth looked at me nervously. "I didn't mean to freak out, man. It just…happened."

I shrugged. "It's okay, man. You weren't ready for all of this." I realized how dumb that sounded. "Hell, none of us were ready for this. Besides, I think I'm gonna owe you." Seth gave me a sad but curious glance. "Trust me; you'll see what I mean. Let's hit the trees. We should practice."

…

My dad had gone to bed, thank god, and before I collapsed onto my narrow mattress I faintly wondered why Sam hadn't been around to help Seth. That thought was quickly extinguished by my head sinking into the pillow that still smelled like Bella.

I dreamt of her being under my roof.

...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

_Noooooooooooooo. _

I dug my head into the pillow as far as I could, knocking the alarm off the bedside table as I flailed. Something saw fit to take mercy on me and it turned off when it hit the floor.

I flipped onto my back, my pillow pulled over my eyes and felt the tingle over my skin as the previous day came back to me. God, my bed still smelled like her and it was all I could do not to roll in it. The idea of a giant wolf wallowing in my small bed made me smile. I grinned even wider at the idea of telling her because she'd probably blush and smack me.

The way Bella blushed...everywhere. _Wow _

Seth got an eyeful of that a few times while we practiced. He got a little slack-jawed and I reminded him that our minds were our own, even if they weren't very private. It ended up being a lesson in phasing and self-discipline for the poor kid after that. He did give me a little high five, though.

I leaned over to pick up the alarm clock, groaning a little as I reached. Every muscle ached from the hard run, the tension, and the endless night of phasing with Seth. It must have been past three when I got back home, and Seth looked worse than me. It was a good thing no one expected him at school, but unfortunately I had to go.

Today was the first day back at school at the La Push Tribal School. Classes were cancelled yesterday in respect for the passing of an elder; the student body -all eighty of us- were encouraged to attend the services.

It was also the first day back for most of the pack. Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, and I had all phased during the break. The school had no idea what was about to come striding through the wooden doors. Jared had already earned his GED and Paul was nearly done with his. Sam was already out of school when he phased months ago, so the older three of the pack were in the clear, and yet unavailable to help us. We were on our own today.

I rolled onto my back and listened for movement from my dad's room. The scrape of paper against his fingertips told me he was awake and reading. I stifled my impulse to dwell on the day before too much and hauled myself out of bed to go help him.

I knocked on his doorframe as I walked in. "Morning, dad. You okay?" He looked up from the book.

"Yeah, I'm fine." His eyes skimmed over my face. I hadn't looked in the mirror yet, but his expression told me that I didn't look so good. "Rough night?"

"Seth." My dad nodded and didn't say much else as I hoisted him up and helped him into fresh clothes. I promised to help him with a shower later and he started to shoo me out to get ready for school. I started a pot of coffee, dove through the shower, and had his breakfast ready by the time he was in the kitchen. My breakfast, of course, took a little longer.

Quil and Embry were nervous wrecks when I picked them up. Embry, normally willing to bet on even a game of rock-paper-scissors, wasn't even willing to wager on how long he'd last in school. I was better, but I felt the prickles all over my skin and I bounced my leg constantly. I watched my brothers wiggle in their chairs through first period as my desktop jumped from my knee bashing into it. Second period was worse. Quil actually started to sweat and shift around, looking at the door. By the end of the class Embry was doing the same and I felt like a caged animal. We glanced at each other when the teacher turned her back to write on the blackboard. We needed to see sky, grass, trees, anything that wasn't beige block or wood panels.

The teacher glared at me and I realized I was clicking my pen over and over. Embry whined. Quil started to look green and dashed for the door, his hand over his mouth. I squirmed in the low desk. If I raised my heels the whole desk would lift off the floor.

When the bell rang ending the class, Embry and I dashed out of the classroom and took a detour outside. A few older kids were smoking by the doors and looked at us like we were insane, but we took gulps of fresh air.

"Dude, I can't do this anymore." Embry panted. "I need to get out of here."

I caught my breath faster. "C'mon. Make it through one more class. I'll be there, too. You can do it."

"Why? How can we sit through a whole day of this shit? I'm gonna go fucking crazy in there!" He took a few steps away from the smokers and lowered his voice. "Paul and Jared did GEDs, they couldn't hack this either. No one really expects us to do this, right? It's all just for show!"

"I don't know. We need to try. Sam knew this would be tough, but maybe he didn't realize _how_ bad since he was already graduated." I shrugged.

We leaned against the wood siding and looked out at the horizon until the other students started filing back in, stubbing out the cigarettes on their way to the doors. Embry looked at me, eyebrows raised, and I turned to grab the door before it closed. He took a deep breath and followed me back inside.

Third period was not bad for me, but Embry was reaching his breaking point. Both our stomachs were growling and while I could almost ignore it, Embry's neck rolled with his constant fidgeting and twitching. He popped his ankles and scratched his head, fiddling with his cropped hair that stood out in the room.

The bell rang again and he bolted out the door, barely glancing back at me. I followed him out the doors and watched him run for the nearest bit of forest, untucking his shirt as he ran. I slammed my lunch down, sitting outside and staring at the woods hoping he would come back.

He didn't. I vowed to get through the whole day even if it meant shedding in the halls.

I sat in fourth period, concentrating on quieting the pin-pricks of heat on my back when the principal, Mr. Zantua, came in.

"Jacob? Can you come with me?"

I pried myself out of the desk, the edge catching on my belt buckle and it crashed to the floor when I stood up. Little snickers rose in the room and I felt my face flush, but I cracked my knuckles and glared at the dozen other students. Maybe it was who I was, or maybe it was the fact that I was a giant that growled, but they stopped laughing right away. I was in no mood.

He closed the door behind me and we walked down the hall toward the office. I assumed he was going to interrogate me about all my friends being gone and I bit my tongue. Hard.

"Jake, your dad called and he asked that we send you home. He says he needs your help."

I let out a sigh of relief, but was immediately worried. "Did he say what was wrong?"

The principal signed me out and handed me a pass. "He didn't say, but he didn't sound bad. Just said he needed you to come home." I turned to leave when Mr. Zantua called me.

"I know you're under a lot of pressure, Jake, and we all really admire how well you take care of your dad. You know there's no harm or shame in attending an alternative school. There's a really good one in Forks" His voice was carefully light and smooth, offering the right amount of encouragement without putting me on the spot.

"I'm fine, sir. Really." The words strangled out of me, the urge to get out of doors pressing against my ribcage.

"Just think about it, okay?"

I hurried out of the school and drove home. When I walked in the house, my dad was at the table with a sandwich. He stopped mid-bite when he saw me, leaving tiny indentations in the bread before setting it down and pushing it away.

"You got a letter, Jake." He picked up an envelope and set in on the table in front of my usual chair. I sat down and read the address.

"This is a mistake, dad. It's addressed to 'Mr. Black.' Last time I checked, that was you." I smirked. "Not that I mind getting yanked out of school."

He took the letter back from me and turned it over. A deep red blot of wax sealed the envelope closed with an impression of an oval with a lion pressed into it.

_Who the hell uses sealing wax?_

"As far as the treaty is concerned, I am no longer Mr. Black," he pushed the envelope back into my hands. "You are."

...

_Mr. Black,_

_I have amended the treaty to accommodate the recent changes in our respective parties. I will bring prepared copies to the usual meeting place and can assure you that all principles will be in attendance. _

_My second and I have made arrangements and will be available starting Thursday night. If it is possible, I would like to meet with you and Mr. Uley on that night, as it will be one week since our last meeting and Mr. Uley had suggested the date. Would you be so kind as to leave a message if this day is convenient?_

_Please give my regards to the elder Mr. Black and Mr. Ateara._

_Respectfully,_

_Dr. Carlisle Cullen_

_PS: I will bring the pens_.

...

Sam met me in the garage while I looked over the manual for the latest job. His eyes scanned the heavy page and he tapped his knuckles on his teeth as he read. He ran his fingers over the wax on the envelope, crumbling a bit of it in his fingers.

"So, what do you think?" I asked as he reread the letter.

"I think there are going to be two vampires at our next meeting. One I haven't met." Sam folded the letter and tucked it back into the envelope. I took it back and set it on my toolbox, grabbing my wire cutters. "You need a longer set of wires than that, Jake."

I kneeled on the backseat and peeled the cover back. "You're the one who forced him to choose a new second. Besides, maybe this one will run off, too." I gave the new wire a little tug. "No, I don't. You're just incapable of wiring anything without two feet of wiggle room."

Sam looked over the new set of speakers I was installing for one of the many Clearwater cousins. If I was home from school I might as well do a little work, right? I seated the first one and clamped the new wires together, then tucked them down before laying the cover over it all.

"We should figure out what we want from them, Sam. Do we want the Cullens patrolling, making contact with the other vamps, or hunting them?"

He poked at an old speaker, knocking loose flakes of corrosion that peppered the floor. "I'm not sure. I guess it sort of depends on who he brings as his second, too. If it were the other guy I'd say the Cullens should try to talk them. He was one smooth talking pretty boy." We both snorted. "I never met the rest of the coven. Billy and I only had the one meeting with them together when I became the second."

I walked around to the other side of the car and Sam handed me the new speaker. When I finished with it I sat down on the seat and swung my legs out of the car. He fidgeted with my wire spools, putting them back in order by gauge.

"I think we need to tell the pack, Sam."

He dropped a spool. "Tell them what, exactly?" He replaced it and leaned against the bench with his arms crossed.

"That things are changing. That there's a threat and we may have to work with an ally to destroy it." I stood up and put my wire snips away. "That it could be dangerous to all of us."

"They already know it's dangerous." Sam's face went a little red even though he didn't raise his voice. "We have to protect them. All they need to know is that we're handling it."

"Handling what, boss man?" Quil strode into my garage. I watched Sam as he patted Quil on the back like any affectionate brother, lapsing easily back into his role of calm authority. I opened my mouth but Sam shot me a look. Quil looked at both of us and waited for an answer. I bristled but grabbed the keys and flicked on the car's accessories and popped a tape into the ancient player, turning up the volume when I heard the gears grab the tape.

"Handling the new sound system, man." Quil grinned widely and Sam snickered as the theme from Indiana Jones played loud and clear through the new speakers.

I stole glances at them as I broke down the boxes, wondering what drove Sam's decisions these days.

**.**

**Bella POV**

**.**

I didn't live in complete isolation, so I sort of knew what to expect when I walked into the bathroom Tuesday morning, but it still didn't quite prepare me for the ordeal that emptying my bladder would become. In spite of the sting and burn, I smiled as I thought about how that happened. Jake had been both commanding and vulnerable, man and boy, and I found myself enthralled at the mere thought of being in his arms again.

I got ready for school and went downstairs for breakfast. There was a scribbled note on the table, torn from one of my dad's yellow notepads reminding me to come straight home after school. I think I'd never been more thankful that my dad left early. Something made me worry that he would_ know_. Even though he loved Jake, I'm just not sure how to have that conversation.

When I pulled into the parking lot at Forks High, I took a deep breath. So much had happened in the preceding week, and no one had any clue. To them I was still the Zombie- present but unaccounted for. I had been a little better by the time we went on Spring Break, but was still stiff and silent. Now I talked, laughed, and loved...all because of Jacob.

Hardly anyone had noticed that I was not here on Monday except for Mike and Jessica. They both gave me a friendly greeting and promised to talk more during lunch. The teachers noticed, too, but most of them knew about the funeral and didn't ask.

My study hall was right before lunch, and this semester Mr. Banner had agreed to lead a science study group. He wanted to give the kids who were in his Bio 2 AP class exposure to college level science and a handful of students applied for a spot right away. I was dragged by the tide and applied because I would have been the only one from last year's class who didn't apply.

I gingerly set my bag down first at the table where I had sat with Edward, then thought better of it and moved up to a table at the front of the lab. Why sit in the back with just ten people in the classroom? Besides, there were no more whispers begging for caution, and no demands for my loyalty anymore. All that remained was the lingering soreness in my heart.

Edward wasn't here anymore, and neither was that Bella.

Tyler and Lauren came in and sat. He started to unwrap a sandwich and Mr. Banner looked up from his notes.

"I know this isn't for a grade, but it is still my lab and classroom, Tyler." As Mr. Banner stood, Tyler pushed the sandwich back in its baggie. I almost laughed because Jake would have swallowed it whole and snuck another one in as he closed his bag. Tyler's lunch looked almost dainty.

"Alright, let's get started, folks." Mr. Banner held up a couple pages of notes and walked to the board. "What do you remember about the immune system?"

"It's adaptive" Mr. Banner wrote adaptive on the board.

"It recognizes self and non-self."

"There are specialized cells and enzymes that can damage or engulf threats."

A half dozen more attributes were tossed around and Mr. Banner set his marker down. "Okay, that's a good start. Let's talk about some basics. You all recall that there are innate responses and adaptive responses. Innate responses are more primitive in nature, but they are pretty effective. They include mechanical barriers like your skin, inflammation, and the cell types that eat, or phagocytose, particles or pathogens they see as a threat. Even single celled organisms have features of innate response. Adaptive responses are unique to higher order organisms and includes the B and T lymphocyte cells that carry structures for recognizing specific targets, as well as learning and creating a memory of past of past targets." Mr. Banner looked around at the room, "Everyone still with me? The break wasn't that long!"

We all snickered and he continued to touch on topics for the week including antibody types, immunological memory, autoimmunity and hypersensitivity. I raised my hand and Mr. Banner raised his chin and eyebrows at me. "Bella?"

"Isn't hypersensitivity like an allergy?"

He squinted a little and glanced at his notes. "Well, the term hypersensitivity actually covers many things, including allergies. The extreme allergy response is anaphalaxis, and a milder reaction could be an inflammation type response, but against something that is not an actual threat, sort of. It also covers things like eczema and dermatitis to lupus and multiple sclerosis. The immune system is incredibly complex and some very odd things can happen when it's disturbed."

I nodded and he glanced around again. "Any other questions before we move on? No? Okay, our immune cells aren't just a major defense against infectious disease but also cancer and even parasites and toxins..."

...

I sat down at my usual spot at the lunch table and picked at my plate. I wasn't interested in the conversation, but unlike before the break -and everything that happened- I actually listened. When Tyler boasted about his trip to Portland, I hummed in admiration, and when Lauren bragged about meeting him one night I gasped in conspiratorial appreciation with everyone else. Jessica and her family went on a trip together and I 'awwwed' when she described her adorable nieces and nephews.

Jessica looked me over and gave me a curious half smile.

"It looks like_ your_ break went well, Bella." The statement was left open and I knew I could make or break my return right here. Jessica waited patiently as my mouth fell open and I searched for a scenario to offer.

Time stopped and the table's eyes were on me. Tyler swallowed and gave me his attention, Lauren huffed at losing the spotlight and Mike gave me a sympathetic look, nodding in encouragement.

I tucked my lips in my mouth and bit down a little as I found my words. "Uh, yeah. It was...nice."

Time ticked again and Jessica hummed in acknowledgment before stabbing her salad thoughtfully. "What made it nice? I thought I heard there was a funeral?"

She took a bite and chewed expectantly. She was being very thoughtful, trying to include me but not realizing that everything that made the week good was...well...sort of unbelievable. Or not something I'd share.

Mike jumped in and saved me. "Bella worked a couple shifts and I went with her and one of her friends from La Push last Friday...er...before I got sick." I shot him a grateful look and he played it off, fiddling with his can of soda. Between his job and playing sports, he kept his nails trimmed to the quick and I watched the ritual begin.

The tab twanged twice, Mike swore, and Jessica reached over without looking, popping the can open with ease and giving Mike the usual shy 'You're Welcome' smile. I'd seen it play out dozens of times, but this time was slightly different. Mike looked at the can before taking a swallow, pausing to consider.

"Thanks, Jess."

"You're welcome, Mike." I smiled to myself at the familiar pattern before she turned back to me. "So who's the friend?"

"Jacob Black." Mike preempted. "You guys remember him from a bonfire at the beach last year? Skinny kid who dropped by during the pr-" Jessica elbowed him in the ribs.

Lauren wrinkled her nose up. "Isn't he, like, young?"

Mike beat me again. "If he is, you can't tell now. The guy is huge and looks like he's in his twenties."

I cleared my throat to break up the discussion. "I've known Jake my whole life and our dads are best friends." I strained to define what we were in a way they could understand. "We, ah, have a lot in, uh, common." I stammered weakly.

The table descended into awkward quiet as my schoolmates exchanged knowing "yeah, right" glances. I was on the verge of escaping to the restroom when Mike reached into his bag and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Oh, my mom asked me to give this to you. It's the latest work schedule and your next shift is Friday after school. Cool?"

"Cool. Thanks." I took the sheet and tucked it away. The table hummed back into conversation, turning their attention to their next classes or plans for the coming weekend. Jessica gave me a pleased look. She didn't catch the look Mike was giving her, which was a shame. I was pretty sure she was going to see it soon, though.

…

The rest of the day flew by and I was actually a little interested in my classes. I knew everything we were covering, and I had an 'A' in every class, but I hadn't been engaged in anything until now. I found myself embarrassed by the apathy I must have displayed to my teachers.

That apathy was nothing compared to what I must have shown Charlie. As I drove home I resolved again to atone somehow, but nothing really seemed worthwhile. I could always start with dinner, though.

As soon as I got home I scoured through the kitchen. It had been a couple days since I'd been to the store and feeding a few wolves had made a dent in my refrigerator. I had half a jar of tomato sauce, some mushroom sauce from the sandwiches, a few chopped veggies, and other random odds and ends.

I sighed. Charlie wasn't a big fan of meatless meals, but I wasn't about to risk getting caught in town when I was sure everyone knew I was supposed to be home. I could call him and ask him to bring something home, but I had no idea when that would be since he was going to be late making arrangements for his trip.

I dug my phone out of my bag and held down the '2' button. There were three rings and I started composing my message when there was a loud rattling as it was picked up hastily, half dropped, and then lifted steadliy.

**.**

**Jake POV**

**.**

I showered after a quick run around the rez and made a snack to share with my dad.

"Jake, I need you to take me over to Sue's this afternoon."

I nodded, knowing that it was my dad's turn to sit with her and make her eat and do anything other than stare at the wall. She needed to take care of herself in order to take care of Seth and Leah. The burden of the living was to live, after all, and they sometimes just needed a little prodding to remember how at times.

We gathered up a few things she might like to do or read and I helped my dad into the car. It was wet again today and the rain slopped across the windshield on the way to the Clearwater home. Leah was there to let us in and I settled my dad into the living room with a cup of tea next to Sue. My pack sister waved to me from the kitchen and I headed in after her.

She handed me a slab of one of the random coffee cakes left over from the day before and a cup of coffee.

"I don't drink coffee, Leah."

"You do now. If I can't get drunk, I can at least get a little wired. There's sugar and creamer in the fridge."

I doctored the cup until it was drinkable and took a bite of the cake. "How are you, Leah?"

She put the cup down. "You know, it's funny. You're the first person to ask." She took a bite of cake, scraping up the frosting. She wasn't angry, she just sounded a little confused. "Everyone asks about Seth and Mom, but everyone seems to think I'm the tough one. Why is that?"

"Have you ever thought that maybe you _are _the tough one?"

"It doesn't feel like it." She said into her coffee cup before drinking the rest down. I finished my own, hoping she wouldn't refill it.

"Leah, I still say there's something important for you. Give it time."

"I told you, I'm giving it a month." She stated flatly, her attention firmly on her plate.

We stood in the kitchen eating cake and thinking to ourselves. I could only think of one more thing I needed to know, though now I felt like a jerk for asking.

"I have to ask, and he's not here. How's Seth?" Leah finally looked up, smiled, and gave me another slice of cake.

"He's okay. He's doing as many patrols as he can to stay tired and focused. Right now he's with Embry and Paul." She grimaced. "If they corrupt my little brother I'll make sure they never have puppies." Leah looked at me thoughtfully, "Thanks, by the way. For last night."

"For what?"

"For kicking me out and taking care of Seth. None of the other guys were around, not even Sam. I understand they all have lives too, but I thought of any of them, Sam would have come to help." She was more sad than bitter. "I couldn't help him. He needed you."

"You're welcome." It was all I could think to say.

I said goodbye to Sue on my way out and told my dad to call when he needed a ride. When he asked where to call I just shrugged and told him to check around. My dad smiled gently and nodded, telling me to say hi to Charlie if I saw him tonight.

On the drive home I thought about what Leah said about Sam. I understood why the rest of the pack may not have stuck around for too long at the funeral; for most of us, the real grieving occurred the night of the bonfire. But it bothered me that Sam didn't think to watch over the youngest member of the pack.

I liked Sam, I really did, and I respected him, but it just wasn't right.

I pulled back into the gravel in front of my house and heard the phone ring as I walked to the door. I slammed the door into the wall accidentally as I groped for it, dropping it once it slipped through my wet hands. There was a hole in the wall where the knob had punctured it.

Something else to fix.

"Dammit. Hello?"

"Uh, Jake?" Bella's voice was a little timid.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bells! I just, uh, had a little…accident."

"Are you okay?" As if I could get hurt.

"Sure, sure. I'm fine. Uh. How are you? Did you have a good day?" My guts twisted. Were we really going to have this conversation like this?

"I'm...good. School was okay." I bobbed my head like she could see me, then we were both silent. The seconds ticked off. I counted to eight and then gave up.

"Uh, Bella?"

"Yeah Jake?" She said quickly, as if she'd been waiting, too.

"I don't really know what to say. This situation didn't come with a manual."

"Oh my God," She giggled out nervously. "I was thinking the same thing. It just feels like we shouldn't be on the phone."

I sighed in relief. I wasn't the only one. "So, what do we do?"

"Well, I have a solution," Her voice brightened. "I need something for dinner and if I show my face at the store, half the town will tell my dad. Your mission, should you choose to accept it-" I snorted and she just giggled at me. "Is to bring the last couple of ingredients for dinner."

The awkwardness eased with our laughter. "Would I get to eat some of this dinner? That's a major consideration."

"Of course. Maybe even dessert."

"Bells, that's the best news I've heard all day. By a long shot. What do you need?"

...

I pulled into Bella's driveway around four-thirty. I set down the bag from the store and tapped at the door. She yanked it open and I couldn't help myself. I didn't even give her a chance to say hello before I had her in a big hug. Instead of her usual head on and carefully matched hug, she meshed herself to me and stood so every inch of us touched, nearly to our ankles. I wanted to squeeze her like I usually did, but I thought of something that made me pause.

It was about Kim and Jared. I remembered what I'd seen in Paul's mind about them and I worried.

"Did you bring the groceries?" Bella snapped me out of my thoughts and I stepped back to the porch to retrieve the bag.

"Right here. Two pounds of Italian sausage and a bag of frozen peaches. That was all, right?"

"Yep. Thanks!" She turned to put things away and I watched as she moved. She looked okay, but then I didn't really know what to expect. When she turned back I saw that she was blushing.

We were both a little nervous.

"Bells?"

"Do you like peach crisp, Jake?" She bustled around and got out a dish.

"Bells, are y-"

"How about buckle? I'm not as big a fan of the biscuit topping, but if you like it..." She trailed off and looked at the floor. "Ummm."

I walked over to her and lifted her up to sit on the counter, then stepped between her legs and wrapped her in a soft hug. I kissed her cheeks, her nose, and finally her lips before she relaxed and wrapped her arms around my neck, humming. I rubbed her back and felt her tension ease. When her head dropped back a little and she sighed I decided I could ask.

"Bells, just relax. I don't care what you cook as long as you like it." I brushed her hair back and she opened her eyes. "I need to ask you a, uh, difficult question."

"You know you can ask me anything."

I dropped my arms and held her hands. "Are you okay? I mean, you're not hurt or anything, right?"

She blushed deeply. The color flamed over her face and onto her neck. "I'm pretty, um, sore."

I tried to swallow but my tongue had inconveniently forgotten how to work. I tried to speak but it came out a strangled whisper. "Did you...bleed?"

A light sheen broke out across her face and she nodded.

I was afraid to touch her. I'd hurt her and didn't even realize it when it happened.

I pulled my hands back and stared out the window, unable to look her in the eye.

"Jake?" She touched my temple lightly with her cool fingertips, stroking them into my hairline. It was meant to sooth but I flinched.

"Jake, listen to me. It's normal." She sighed and pulled her hand away. "I didn't grow up in a cave, you know. Girls talk."

I wiped my hands down my face. I knew she was right, I just prayed that somehow we'd be different.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I just sort of hoped we would've skipped that part."

She responded by wrapping her legs around me and drawing me into a very close and reassuring hug. It reminded me of the full body hug she'd given me the day before, after we made love.

I could think it to myself now, at least. _We made love._

"Jake," she sighed to me. "I wouldn't have skipped _any_ of it for the world."

…

Somehow Bella had taken what would have been a pile of random ingredients and made a damn good and filling meal of pasta, peppers, sausage and half a dozen other things and some sauces that she mixed all in one pan. I must have filled my plate three times. She wrapped up servings for Charlie and my dad, pretty much wiping out what was left of it.

I thought I was full, until I smelled the peach crisp in the oven.

She was about to dig me out a dish of it when Charlie walked in. It was late, and he looked like he'd had a hard day.

"Hey, Bells. Nice to see you Jake. How's Billy?" Charlie slipped off his jacket and holster, hanging them up on the brass hook that had long ago had its finish worn off by these motions.

"He's okay, sitting with Sue this evening." He sat down and by the time he had the napkin in his lap, Bella had the plate reheated and on its way to the table with a glass of water. He took a bite and gave Bella the same appreciative smile I did.

"Is Sue alright?" He asked softly, scooting chunks of vegetables around.

I thought back to this afternoon. Sue had sat with her cup of tea, nibbling at whatever was nearby and eventually giving in to playing a game of dominoes with my dad. "She's doing good, considering. Leah and Seth are okay, too."

Charlie just nodded and concentrated on his plate until it was empty. The aroma of the peach crisp was tantalizing and tested my resolve to wait until Charlie was finished. I admit that I cleared his plate the moment he scooped up the last noodle, though.

We were all more relaxed with dessert on the way, little scoops of ice cream melting over the peach slices and crumbled topping.

Bella told Charlie about her day, and I gave the Cliff notes version for mine. Charlie seemed pleased that Bella had anything to say at all about school and her friends there..

"This is really good, Bells." Charlie noted with mouth full of the crisp and Bella beamed. "You think you can make more tomorrow?"

"You want it again?" She teased.

"Well, I think Andy and John might like it. I'd forgotten that they'd be staying in town tomorrow night so we can get everything done on Thursday before we leave." Charlie grimaced apologetically. "I know it's last minute notice, but is it alright if they come for dinner? Drew might join us, too."

Bella smirked at him. "Of course they can come over and play. Should I get some flashlights so you can tell ghost stories?"

He gave her a playful pout. "Think about what you'd like to make and leave me a grocery list. I'll be home early to finish packing and I can go to the store for you."

"I'd like to see them again, Dad." Bella fiddled with her water glass. "Are you sure I can't go to the store?" Charlie's face fell and he ate the last bite of peaches. Bella just nodded, disappointed, and rose to take his plate when he finished, but he placed his hand on hers to keep her seated.

"Jake, Bells…I want to talk to you both." I felt a cold rush go through my insides. The tone in Charlie's voice was gentle but had an edge I knew meant serious business. "You both know I'm heading out of town and Billy was kind enough to offer his spare room to Bella.

"I wasn't comfortable with her alone, or in town at all if I wasn't with her." Charlie eyed me. "I didn't ask Billy so you two could have an extended date, but because I believe La Push may be the safest place for her while I'm away."

Bella frowned and Charlie gentled his face and smiled at her. "I'm asking you both to be responsible and to respect the roof you stay under. Understand?" Bella nodded. Charlie looked at me for confirmation.

I took a deep breath. "I understand, sir." Charlie swirled the coffee in his cup**, **staring into it like it had the all answers.

It felt like something was stuck. Bella was frozen and little horrified yet, and Charlie was sitting perfectly still, watching the thin vapors rising off his mug. I realized I had only answered for one of his concerns, the one he considered the smaller threat.

"Charlie, a stranger can't set foot in La Push without everyone knowing about it." I wanted him to know I could protect her, so I gave him the vicious smile I felt on my face when I knew I was going to kill that leech who tried to hurt Bella. "I swear, if anyone gets near Bella, I will tear his head clean off and no one will find the body."

Charlie's eyes widened and he gave me a surprised grunt. "Well, son. I sure hope it doesn't come to that." He took a satisfied gulp of coffee and headed into the living room, gripping my shoulder firmly before patting it as he passed to sit in his chair. Sports commentary filled the silence a few seconds later.

Bella let out a whoosh and dropped her head on the table. "Oh my God. I can't believe that just happened." I got up and scooped out more of the peach crisp into my bowl and inclined my head towards the door. She stood, pink faced, and walked out with me, grabbing her jacket on the way out.

We settled in on the porch, our breath barely visible, but more from the moisture in the air than the cold. She paced a little on the planks so I sat on the railing, staying out of her way.

"Do you think he knows?" She whispered nervously.

"Knows what?" I shrugged. "That we're dating? That we're serious? That there are vampires in the woods and I told him the truth about tearing their heads off?"

Oops.

Bella's eyes went wider than Charlie's. She swayed and I swooped down, setting my plate down and securing her against me on the way back up. Her eyes darted around, searching the darkness in the trees like they were just going to emerge in front of her. I guess they had before.

"No, I thought this was over. I thought...Laurent...the treaty. It's done, right? Over?" She leaned back to look me in the face, blubbering. Her face was paper-white and shaking, her heart was pounding against my chest and I needed her to calm down, so I held her face in my hands, warming the skin that had suddenly gone cold.

"Listen to me right now, Bells. There has been a member of the pack watching your house for days. You are never alone." Her mouth dropped open, but she kept eye contact with me. "Yes, there are more of…_them_ out there. I don't know how many."

Bella's breathing went from swift and shallow to jerky and uneven. Her hands plucked at me and gripped at my shoulders and chest, searching for handholds. I turned her around in my arms and placed my hands over her mouth and nose, pinning her to my chest and bracing her with my legs.

"Breathe, Bells. Just breathe." She wrapped her hands around my forearms and panted, her warm breath making my palms damp.

After a minute or two I leaned over her side and saw that her face had returned to a normal color and her breathing was even. She lowered her head and sobbed softly.

"Are you trying to protect me? Is that what you meant the other night about being able to keep them from hurting me again?" There was understanding in her voice.

"I'm not trying- I am. We all are. And no bloodsucking son of a bitch is going to touch you or any other human around here."

Her whole body flinched. "Well, you shouldn't, you shouldn't have to. It's all my faul-"

"Whatever you're going to say, Bella, don't you dare. You don't deserve this, nobody does. It's my job to do this; it's what I'm made for. All of us." She sagged against me and I pulled around her to face me again.

"Let me do what I do, Bells. You aren't the only one we protect, but...I love you. So don't blame me if I kinda watch out for you a little closer."

She gave a tiny smile of surrender. It wasn't really acceptance, but if she wasn't fighting me on it, I wasn't going to ask for more.

"So," she sniffed after a while. "I expect five star service, you know. Nothing less than footmen and a bell pull." She wiped her watery eyes with her sleeve and gave me a goofy look.

"I'll alert the staff. Do you prefer milk or lemon in the tea or should we just make a list of your demands and sort the colors in your M&Ms?"

She wiped her nose and giggled. "Actually, if there's enough milk and sugar, I might join your dad in a cup of coffee." I smiled at the thought of Bella sitting at the table with my dad, the two talking over their mugs. "I'll cook breakfast though." She added.

"I knew I loved you for some reason." Sure I could cook to survive, but Bella cooked because she liked to and somehow the same ingredients tasted better when she used them. Good scrambled eggs were an art form she had perfected.

She held me close. "Gimme a gorilla hug. It's cold out here."

"Ooga- Booga. Can you sleep on an inflatable mattress?" I buried my nose against the side of her head and couldn't stop myself from thinking of the day before. Huffing her and thinking about mattresses was going to get me in trouble.

"Are there any other options?" She mumbled, laying her head on my collarbones and kissing me through my t shirt. Very much in trouble.

"Not really. Unless you like the floor. I'd give you my bed, but I think the air mattress is a better one."

"I guess I can sleep on an air mattress, then." I thanked god she didn't choose that moment to start asking where I'd be sleeping. I wasn't sure I could handle any more. She just rested her head on my chest lightly, her arms wrapped around me. Finally she shifted around and stepped back, stooping to retrieve my now cold plate and handing it to me. It still tasted great.

When I scraped the last crumb up and licked the spoon, I set the plate on the rail. "Bella, are you really okay? I mean, the whole vampire...thing?"

She stiffened for a moment. "Jake, I said normal wasn't a part of my life anymore. Between the Cullens and you, and whatever it is about me...I get it. I hope it ends soon, but..." She pulled her lips in and grimaced. "I just don't want you or anyone else getting hurt. That's all. That's what I'm really afraid of, is seeing you hurt or...worse."

There wasn't really anything I could say, so I just held her tight again.

I saw the clock through the window and knew I needed to get home to my dad, and Bella needed to sleep.

"Hey, I need to scoot. When will you go to bed?"

"I'm not sure. Thinking of dropping by?" She gave me a soft smile.

I shrugged. The idea had crossed my mind, but it felt a little wrong. Besides, I had patrol. "Actually, I was wond-"

"I can leave a light on," She interrupted. "And if I'm awake I'll leave the window cracked, but if Charlie is still up I'll draw the curtains." She rattled off. It sounded like she had a system.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

I hesitated, but plowed ahead. "I don't know how to ask this without sounding like an ass, so I'm just going to say it. Did Edward come through the window?"

She froze in my arms. She didn't say anything.

"Bella? Please. I'm not mad. Please, just tell me."

She swallowed two or three times and took a deep slow breath.

"Yes. He did." She was going to say more, but it didn't matter.

"You don't have to explain, Bells. It's the past. But," I touched her chin to make her look at me. "I will not come through that window again just to visit. I'm not him, and I won't disrespect Charlie like that."

Her lips quivered and she stood on her toes to kiss me. I sank down, my back against the post, so I could kiss her better. She tasted like peaches and sweet cream and I wished it wasn't so late.

"You're not him. Not at all, Jake." She said when I drew back to check the clock again. I ducked into the house to say goodnight to Charlie, who insisted on standing up and shaking my hand and inviting me to dinner the next night. I guess I made an impression.

Bella walked me out to my car and had a funny look on her face, biting her lip. She hadn't done that in awhile and I nudged her with my shoulder to get her attention. She smiled up at me distractedly and gave me a goodnight kiss.

I closed the car door and watched her go to her front door. I started up the engine.

"Jake." I looked up. She seemed a little surprised that I heard her, but I guess she was checking. "I don't want to talk about it right now, but I need to know. The vampires you have the treaty with. It's the Cullens, right? They're the vampires who don't bite people. Just nod if it's true."

I stared. I really wanted to talk with her about it, but the pale set of her lips said she just wanted to know. It was another piece of her universe realigning.

I nodded.

She let out a sigh, but clenched her jaw and nodded back. The curls at her temple trembled, but she held herself steady as she mouthed 'I love you' to me and slipped into the house.

.

* * *

Can you feel the wheels turning again?

Thanks so much for reading. Please consider leaving a review if you are so inclined.

By the way, I have a little project I'm currently working on with Bragi151's advisement. It's a little off my usual path, but slash fans might like it. Keep an eye out, it might get finished in a couple weeks.

Please check out the Jacob Black n' Pack website for the final list of nominees for their summer awards. There are some great fics to read!

Also, for all you pack fans, there is a new website for you: Phasefics(.)com. Check them out!

Thanks again! -sfiddy


	18. Chapter 17

_Again, this is a work of fanfiction and I make not one red cent. Or green, yellow, or any other color. All recognizable elements and characters belong to S. Meyer._

Welcome back, and thanks for returning! FYI- Sublimation did well in the Jacob Black n Pack awards, getting second place in the 'Best Jacob and Billy Moment' and second place in the 'All Eyes on This One-WIP' categories. Very Exciting! If you need other good wolf fics, check out the finalists and winners. There are some wonderful gems in there.

My beloved, talented, and all-around awesome beta Diamondheart won first place for her wonderful Seth story _**The Color of Rain**_. Do yourself a favor and go check it out on her profile, she's (obviously) in my favorite authors list.

Thanks so much for reading. And thanks to my wonderful pre-readers, Bragi151, WovesCanEatMe, and Little Furry Cannibals. I heart you all so much.

Please enjoy Chapter 17

* * *

.

**Bella POV**

.

Cold…I was so cold.

The chills on my arm where cold hands gripped it spread up and into my neck, caging my heart and squeezing until it felt like it would burst. I searched for a sign of the hands' owner but I was blind, whipping my head this way and that, flailing desperately in the darkness surrounding me.

The blackness had no texture and was fathomless in its depth.

There was nothing.

I was nothing. The Nothing was growing, consuming and digesting me, leaving…nothing. My will to resist was draining away when I felt a breath of warmth against my back. It grew more intense and tangible, curling around me like a pair of strong arms and though I could not see the source, I eased into it, turning the emptiness away. The cold hand on my arm remained, merely lying on me without bending my bones in its hold anymore.

My dreams had taken on this unease lately. There were fewer specific images, no screaming horrors in the night, but a general sense of peril that was almost always followed by warmth.

The sunrise was still some time off, but light had begun to creep into the sky between the clouds. Patches of dark gray jigsawed against black and opened up here and there to be jostled around and rearranged elsewhere. Oddly, that usually meant a bright day was coming for Forks.

Mechanically, I got ready for school, trying to ignore the awareness of uncontrollable events swirling around me. There was a threat out there, beyond the tree line, and Jake was out there with it. My Jake. And the Cullens.

The Cullens were coming tomorrow. Jake had met them, knew them and what they were- which meant he knew what Edward was.

For a second I felt my stomach clench at the idea that Jake would be repulsed by me because I had loved a vampire. But he would have known about this many days ago, and he hadn't made any effort to distance himself. Distance was hardly the word for what happened Monday.

_Maybe we are each other's natural path, just interrupted by... the supernatural_, I mused as I brushed out my hair.

On Monday Jake told me a little about the treaty and the obligations of the wolves to the people who lived on the peninsula. I'd thought it was just sort of noble until last night, when Jake slipped and told me about the danger.

My hairbrush stopped mid-stroke and I swallowed hard. The pack and the Cullens would fight together.

I heard the coffee pot being replaced so I pulled my hair back and headed downstairs. I wiped my thoughts clean and focused on the here and now, entering the kitchen with as bright a smile as I could muster.

"Morning, kid. Coffee?" My dad was settling back into filling out a travel compensation form. Two laid crumpled alongside him with scratch marks on them.

"Thanks," The hot coffee would chase away the cold that was still crawling over my skin. I started some bacon and eggs and picked up one of the forms he'd cast away with a half-smile. Only Forks would still use carbon copies, and I told him so.

My dad laughed and accepted the plate I handed him in between turning bacon strips. "Bells, I have the grocery list you left last night. Is this all you need?"

With my mouth full of coffee, I nodded and swallowed, before saying, "Yep, that should do it. Anything you want to add?"

"Looks good, but it was on the table this morning. You must have stayed up pretty late, since it wasn't here when I went to bed. Everything okay? Are you feeling alright?" Charlie's voice was level but touched with concern.

The spoon I was stirring the eggs with froze for a beat. I relived the shock of last night and the daze I fell into after finding out about the danger Jake and the others were in. I had stayed up late, jotting down the list with shaky hands in an effort to distract myself.

"Yeah, dad. I'm fine. I just stayed up late to catch up with school." I served him his breakfast and he watched me closely.

"Alright then," He drained his coffee cup and dug in as I poured a refill. He paused. "Don't be nervous about me leaving. Billy is looking forward to having you and Steve knows how to find you if anything comes up. You always know how to get a hold of me, too."

I drank a little coffee, my appetite suddenly stalling. If he thought I was worried about him being away, it was partly true. He chuckled, keeping my thoughts from becoming too dark.

"Besides, Billy tells me Jake is pulling out a few stops to keep you entertained." He looked up from his plate. "Just make sure you take care of school and work first. And…you know…be smart. Not that you're dumb…"

I laughed. "I know, Dad." I swallowed a few more bites and set my plate in the sink. "So, what time will you all get here tonight? You aren't working late, are you?"

He glanced up from the newspaper he'd unfolded. "Don't think so. The forensics guys have to look at the tires and the parking space, and then load the car up. Apart from that, once I get these forms in, everything should be ready, so we should be here around six tonight."

We headed out the door together, commenting that little patches of light were still winking through the clouds. I didn't hold out much hope for a sunny day, though.

…

"So, what are some symptoms of immune system activation, like an allergic response, infection, local invasion, or autoimmune disorder?" Mr. Banner and his marker stood at the ready by the white board.

"What do you mean by 'local invasion', sir?" A voice behind me piped up.

Mr. Banner capped his marker. "It could be a lot of things. Nasty splinters, puncture wounds, bites, shrapnel, or parasites are all common causes." He spread his arms a bit and pivoted to look at us all. "What happens when you get a really bad splinter and you don't get it out fast?"

"It gets red and sore."

"It gets hot."

"You can get an infection?"

He nodded at all of these until the last. "Getting an infection is another ball of wax. It's another path, but the initial insult is the actual break in skin by a foreign body. Even a scratch causes immune system activation, but it's never completely predictable. It can also depend on_ what_ causes the injury and where it occurs.

"Alright, what we've described so far is all acute inflammation, which is caused by a fast response to an injury that makes local capillaries leak and allow white cells to attack that splinter or whatever it is you've managed to jam into yourself."

Tyler started to laugh and Mr. Banner gave him a very dark glare before continuing. "There are levels of response; an acute one is simply a possibility. There are many wee beasties that have figured out how to look enough like us on their cell surface so dendrites and white blood cells get confused as to how to respond to them. The result can be as innocuous as adding a new bug to your intestinal flora, or as severe as Guillane-Barr syndrome."

Our heads all bent down to take notes and the lecture bounced between his leads and the question and answer times. We discussed lupus and the aches, pains, and fatigue, along with the wide spectrum of symptoms seen in immune responses.

When the bell rang I leaned back and stretched, flipping through my pages of handwritten notes.

"Okay folks." Mr. Banner looked down and checked his notes. "Tomorrow is Thursday so we'll be covering allergies and immunomodulators. Have a nice day."

…

Lunch wasn't much different from the day before, and I spent part of the time running through my checklist for the weekend. I still needed to finish more laundry, though I figured if I really needed something I could always stop by the house with Jake.

The rest of the day flickered by and before I knew it I was on my way home. There were a few bags of groceries on the table and counters, but thankfully dad had thought to put the cold things away. I checked my list of things to get ready for the weekend and dug out a duffel bag to start my packing routine.

…

.

**Billy POV**

.

It was about eleven in the morning when Sue came by and started a fresh pot of coffee. She brought the last of the leftovers from Monday's funeral for our little lunch meeting and served me a small of cinnamon roll only after I showed her my morning meter reading.

"How are the kids, Sue?"

She slid into the chair where Harry always sat for our meetings. "Okay, I suppose. Seth still gets the shakes when someone thinks about Isabella too much when they're phased, but he is doing better. Leah says he just feels like he always needs to be guarding something or someone."

I dug the gooey center of the cinnamon roll out first and dunked the very edge in my coffee. "Since she's the one really threatened right now, maybe she's just the focus of all his energy? He's probably gotten an eyeful from the wolves who took down the one in the woods, and he's so young...probably having a rough time with control."

Sue hardened her eyes at me. "Things aren't hard just because of his age."

The drip of coffee clung to the edge of the bread. "They all feel it, Sue. Never forget that what one thinks and feels, they all think and feel." I bit and chewed the sweet bread under Sue's indulgent watch. If she hadn't liked what the meter showed I would only have my coffee.

We sat in the contemplative quiet that had begun to be the mark of keeping company with Sue until Old Quil rapped on the door as he walked in.

"Damn kid- didn't even think to bring an umbrella for me." He grumbled and brushed water from his sleeves before coming to the table. Sue set a cup of coffee and a slice of some cake in front of him.

Sue frowned. "Who dropped you off? I thought all the kids went to school again today."

"My nephew, Joe. Fool." He pushed a wet braid to his shoulder.

I chuckled at him. "Joe is forty-six. I hardly think that's a kid."

I got a good natured sneer from the elder. "It is from where I sit." He sipped his coffee and let out a deep exhale. "So Billy, how has Jake adjusted? I understand all the new wolves had to leave school early yesterday." He gave Sue an apologetic glance. "All the wolves that could go, of course."

"Of course." Sue gave us the perfunctory widow's smile. It did not suit her at all.

"Jake did well, but I knew his pride would make him stay too long. I had sort of planned to pull him out of school anyway, and then the letter came." At my mention of the letter they both sat back in their chairs, nodding. I slid a handwritten copy of the letter I had jotted down the day before. They already knew what was there, but it would refresh our memories.

Old Quil reviewed the text. "So, how did he handle this news? Who did he talk to?"

"First me, but he called Sam immediately. He came over soon after." The old man merely gestured for me to continue as Sue re-read the letter. "Jake didn't say much about how the meeting with Sam went. Just got cleaned up and left for the evening. Dinner in town with the Swans." They both smirked. We had discussed Isabella and her…status, and had resolved remain impartial. Our concern was the protection of the tribe, not the personal lives of the pack we counseled.

"Tell me Billy, what did his silence mean to you?" Old Quil prodded.

I looked out the window at the rain and thought about it. Jake was hardly the very quiet type, unless something was troubling him. I knew my son, better than he thought, and nothing bothered him more than a breach of honesty. The week of separation from Isabella, not even lying to her but merely avoiding her and omitting the truth, had eaten him up inside.

"He and Sam disagreed about how to proceed. I'm pretty sure it had to do with the pack, not how they approach the Cullens, or he would have told me."

"So," Sue began, "we have conflict in the pack?" The old man and I nodded. "And because they are Alphas…?"

"The power struggle has begun." Old Quil concluded. "We have to monitor them closely as well as the reactions of the rest of the pack. Did Paul ever…reconcile, with Jake?"

"Yes. Jake and Paul are actually doing better than I expected. I wouldn't go so far as to say they are best friends," Sue laughed at the idea and Old Quil gave a snicker, "but I think they have come to an understanding."

"From what Young Quil has told me, he, Embry and Jake are as thick as thieves once again. Those loyalties will carry over." Sue coughed to enter the conversation. "I have to say, Seth has gravitated to Jake even more than he did before. None of the older wolves really bothered with him this weekend and, after…you know…well, Jake was the only one who stayed with him and helped."

Old Quil was thoughtful and leaned toward Sue cautiously. "And Leah?"

Sue's eyes watered. "I know none of them mean to, but she gets pushed out. She probably doesn't help by being difficult, but Jake …helped, somehow. He must have said something, because, I swear, I fully expected to find a note on her pillow saying she was gone a few days ago." She daubed an eye and I felt my own eyes sting. "I think Leah would follow Jake. No questions asked."

"Well, that just leaves Jared. He's sort of our wild card isn't he?"

I nodded at Old Quil. "If Paul followed Jake, I think Jared would too, except…" My thoughts were conflicted.

"He's imprinted. Like Sam." Sue finished for me. "It might complicate loyalties, since they have that in common."

"Thank you. Yes, imprinting could be an issue for us, unlike previous packs. Normally the true Alpha was the first to phase, but for whatever reason—his age, in part, but there are doubtless other factors— Jake held out on us, so we have the issues at hand." I pushed my now empty plate aside and reached for a sandwich. "Well, in any case, we cannot interfere; they will have to work this out for themselves. Before Jake phased, Sam assured us that he would train and prepare him for taking leadership. We have to trust that his intent remains the same, regardless of his behavior of late."

Old Quil refilled his cup and offered Sue a warm-up. "I said this before, and I maintain that Sam has done well. He is just finding that there was more to do than just plot out patrol lines. We should take care not to abuse him for doing a job he was never meant to do."

Sue raised her mug for the pour, as if proposing a toast. "Nor for things beyond his control." Old Quil filled her cup and they shared a pained smile, knowing they had found their common ground.

We ate sandwiches and chatted of recent events on the peninsula. The crime wave had nudged closer. The body of a hiker, reported missing several days ago, had been found and classified as an animal attack. Once again, the victim was a little nearer to our corner of the world, but just far enough to be on the outer edges of the wolf's patrols.

"But does that mean they know about the wolves, or that they have staked out a territory and are trying to not attract too much attention?" Sue asked as she began to clear paper plates into the trash. Neither of us had an answer.

Moments later, the door swung open, letting in a gust of rain-chilled air. Jake walked in and spotted the three of us at the table. He halted and rearranged his face from irritation and anxiety to a blank mask. He looked...older and almost hard.

"Have a seat, Jake. We'd like to talk with you." I used the 'we' to let Jake know this was business and he sat down gingerly in the remaining chair, setting his wet backpack down to drip on the kitchen linoleum.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't make it all the way today. The walls…" He shuddered, and his contrite voice sounded more like the Jake I had always known. I was raw with hurt for him.

Old Quil spoke before I could. "It's fine, son. Just take it easy; you're not in trouble. We just need to talk with you a little. Got a few minutes for us?"

Jake took some deep breaths, calming down and finally grinning when Sue handed him a plate stacked high with fat roast beef sandwiches. "Of course, sir." It might be almost a cliché, but the fastest way to help these kids was to feed them.

…

When we finished talking to Jake, Sue and Old Quil bundled back up and we got ready to head over to speak with Sam. Normally we would have talked to the Alpha and Beta together, but the strain in the pack order had convinced us to do it separately. Besides, it was always nice to visit Emily. If we were lucky she may have just pulled something from the oven.

"We'll warm up the car for you, Billy. Come on out when you're ready." They huddled under Sue's umbrella to the car, then the screen door slapped closed before Jake closed the house door. He looked spent.

"You alright, son?"

He joined me back in the kitchen and picked up his bag, shuffling around with some papers. "I'm okay, just a tough day. Quil and Embry had to leave in second period, and I'm not sure if Seth or Leah even made it through first." He pulled out a few pages and straightened them on the table, the damp edges wrinkling despite his efforts to flatten them.

"I stopped at the principal's office. I need your signature. Please."

.

**Bella POV**

.

Jake came by right on time Wednesday night- which is to say, right as I pulled cookies out of the oven. He wasn't even in the door and his nose was twitching.

"So, did you smell these from home, or did you notice them in the driveway?" I opened my arms for his hug and wasn't disappointed. I needed a good dose of his sunshine after the night and day I'd had.

"Hey, baby. Is that what you think of me? That I'm in it for the cookies?" He snuggled me close, but I could feel him eyeing the cooling sheets over my head.

"Aren't you?" I poked him in the side, jamming my finger.

"Of course not." He slid out of my hold and grabbed a warm cookie, still gooey with melted chocolate. "Got milk?"

I hugged him from behind. "Thief. I'll tell the Chief on you."

"Fine. We'll both end up in jail because you stole my heart," Jake shook his head with mock regret.

I gave a little groan, "God, we're disgusting, aren't we?" I muttered, resting my forehead on his back. His skin warmed my face and I could feel my rattled nerves ease, though the underlying tension remained.

"A little. But," he gave a half smile and took another cookie, "after today I needed that. And this," He turned around and leaned his weight on the counter, legs angled out so I could stand between them nearly eye-to-eye with him. After a hasty swipe at his mouth to remove a few crumbs, he leaned down to give me a brief, but thorough, kiss. Then another, more leisurely, one.

"You're trying to distract me," I accused, breathlessly. "What happened? Did you find …more?" I couldn't stop the quiver in my voice.

"No, still clear since Saturday, but school was bad, and I talked with the Elders." He sighed. "They wanted to talk to me about the next…meeting."

I froze. "You mean, about the treaty?" He just nodded. "When?" I managed to whisper out.

"Tomorrow night." He said softly, and then he gently wrapped his arms around me. "He asked about you…Dr. Cullen. At the last meeting. He wanted to know how you were."

At the mention of Carlisle I felt weak. I didn't want to cry, and I wasn't angry. It was like my bones just lost their strength for a second and Jake held me up for that moment before I could bear my weight again.

"What did you say?"

"I said you were better. Then I kinda mouthed off, but it went well." There was a twinkle in Jake's eyes.

"I bet." The image of him smarting off to a three hundred year old vampire was pretty hilarious- insane, but hilarious. "What is the meeting about? Can you tell me?"

The twinkle left his eyes and he grew serious. "We're updating the treaty to cover changes in both parties. They, um, have a new signee, and I'm replacing my dad for our side. Then we have to discuss the current…threats to our territories." I wished I could laugh, just to make it less real, but the deep furrow in his forehead said it was no joke.

"This isn't a dream, is it?" I breathed as I leaned my head against his chest. "We aren't going to wake up and be making mud pies in the sun tomorrow?"

He was quiet and stroked his hand down my back, then tilted my face back with the other and kissed me. "No, it's not a dream." He kissed my cheek, my jaw, and when I tilted my head back he glided his lips over my neck. "Not a dream. Way better than mud pies."

I smiled at his lazy grin, but saw that the clock had flipped to five-o-clock, and I drew back. "I need to start dinner." Once I started fussing around the kitchen I could feel my chest tighten, my mind wandering over plans I had made with the family that Jake was now aware of, plans that would have taken me very far from where I was now.

I pulled out pots and pans, and began to get out the groceries my dad had brought and, as I began to mindlessly chop and slice, I imagined decades of school, learning, travel, and being surrounded by a tight-knit family that always had an answer, sometimes even before you knew the question.

I looked back and saw the frown on Jake's face.

"Are you okay?"

I dropped my eyes down to see my hands at work, and remembered that if that future was still mine, I would never do such a mundane but useful thing again. I really did like my life, aches and all, as long as Jake was in it.

"Bella?" I heard him moving around behind me.

I stopped and set my things on the counter, an errant potato rolling out of a bag. "Jake, it wasn't all that long ago that I had some very different expectations about my future. My life cracked, and what was left you took and helped put back together." I turned around and faced him, his huge frame standing up straight. "I know we aren't normal, and we never will be, and I'm not sure I would even know how to try anymore."

I walked to him and took his hand, lacing my fingers with his. "I'm scared you'll get hurt. I'm scared for the rest of the pack, and I'm even worried that something will happen to the Cullens, despite how they treated me. I'd do anything to make it easier, to make it go away."

Jake just leaned his head down and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Bells." There wasn't much else he could say.

.

John and Andy were glad to see Jake again, remarking that being sick seemed to agree with him, as he was bigger when they last saw him. Drew told him how glad he was that he was better, and that my dad had clearly been worried about him, but the look on his face was one of curiosity and measurement.

"I don't know what they feed them in La Push, but I need to get some for my sons! Not one over six foot yet!" Andy teased.

"Salmon. Lots and lots of salmon." Jake replied with a grimace.

Dinner was friendly and Dad actually seemed like he was looking forward to his trip. He kept looking at me as if to ask if it was all right with me, and by the third time I simply rolled my eyes at him. I had done laundry and he had everything he needed for the trip, he just had to pack the bags. My bags were halfway packed and I had plans to meet Jake in the parking lot of Forks High after school. I laughed as he and Charlie discussed it like it was a security operation, but the other cops nodded their approval,like it was their idea, too.

After I served dessert and Jake and I laid our books out on the table, Drew came into the kitchen to take the coffee pot back to the living room. John, Andy and my dad were in there discussing the car, the trip, and their plans for the weekend. They were murmuring and I craned my neck to sneak a glance and saw my dad rubbing his side again.

Drew smiled at Jake, the same odd look on his face making Jake shift in his seat a little. He made the rounds with the coffee and came back in, setting the pot back.

"You know Bella, your dad's a really great guy. Good cop."

"Thanks. He's a pretty good dad, too." Drew stood there like he had more to say. "Is something on your mind?"

"He says his deputy is worried about his wife. None of her family is around here. I just…never mind, Bella. Hey, dessert is really great, thanks." He gave Jake a wink. "Good on you, man."

Jake gave him an awkward wave as he walked back into the living room. He turned to me and nudged my arm to make me look up from my homework.

"What the hell was all that about?" He wondered.

I shrugged. "Lot of stress, maybe? Dad says he's been caught in the middle in his department over all this."

"No, not that. He looked at me kind of funny." Jake shook it off and went back to distracting me from my work. "Hey, I got your room ready today. Hope you like the bell pull."

…

I tried not to cry as my dad slung his bags into the cruiser Thursday morning. Part of me was proud that he was visiting friends, having a normal life like a normal man. He and Renee had me when they were barely out of high school, so my dad was on the young side for having a nearly adult daughter; it wasn't fair that he acted like he was sixty, and he certainly looked older than he was. I probably hadn't helped that.

"Bells, just remember what I said, keep your cellphone charged all the time, and don't be afraid to use it. I upped your plan so you've got unlimited use now. You've got the numbers for Andy and John, and Steve is programmed in your phone, too, if you can't reach me."

I handed him his briefcase and he set it in the front seat next to the brown accordion filer. "I'll try not to call Steve, I bet he wants to keep his line open for his wife!"

"If you need him, you call. They can handle tying up the phone for three minutes." Charlie surveyed the contents of the car one last time and went to do a walk through of the house and came back out with an envelope.

"Bells, give this to Billy tonight when you get to La Push. It's all my contact information, numbers in Seattle, and some paperwork for him." He looked grim.

"I thought he had all your numbers, and what paperwork?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"Uh, it's the SPD numbers, too." He stated, ignoring my question. "Now, don't forget to wait for Jake after school. I doubt he'll run late, but just in case, wait. Then you'll swing by here for your bags and then head out." He walked over to my truck and opened the door. "I'm going to follow you into town, then head to the station to meet John and Andy. We'll leave in a few hours. If you think of anything-"

"I know, Dad. I'll call you." I rolled my eyes teasingly, almost knocking loose my tears. He gave me a defeated smile and hugged me.

"I don't think I could have left you here a month ago. I would have worried too much." He let go of me and patted my back. I tossed my bag into my truck and climbed in after it.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just have a nice trip, and say hi to John and Andy for me." He closed the door with a bang, and then tapped on the window. I rolled it down.

"I love you, Bells. Be safe."

"I love you, too." The rain started up and he hustled over to his car and we pulled out onto the road. As I turned into the school's parking lot we waved to each other. His cruiser slowed way down as he passed by. I watched as the car's outline blurred, and then disappeared in the misting rain.

…

"Okay, folks. Tomorrow is the review for the immune system and a quick introduction to our next topic, metabolism." Mr. Banner wrapped up the discussion and I flipped through my notes, marking the entries.

"Oh my God, Bella. How many pages of notes did you take?" Angela eyed my crammed writing.

"Um…like ten pages?" I stretched to loosen my cramped upper body but my sore arm and shoulder gave me a little jolt. I coughed to cover it up and loaded my things into my bag, careful not to crush the envelope my dad had given me.

Mike puffed out a deep breath. "Wow. You planning on being an immunologist?"

I rolled my eyes. "No. I just thought it was interesting." I pulled out an apple and we headed to the cafeteria. We settled into our usual chairs and soon the chatter began.

"You guys have weekend plans yet?" Lauren glanced around the table at everyone but me.

Mike spoke first. "Not really, I'm working most shifts this weekend. My Mom gave most the work to old employees over the break and I'm playing catch-up now!" Everyone laughed. Mrs. Newton might be a momma bear, but she gave her son no breaks when it came to his job.

"My folks don't really want me going out right now," Jessica began. "They're getting nervous about the crime thing." She shivered and Mike handed her his sweatshirt. "Does your dad know anything about that stuff, Bella?" Her voice was muffled as she pulled it over her head.

"Some. He's in charge of taking that car back up to Seattle." I leaned toward Jessica. "At least your folks haven't had you under house arrest. He's been afraid to let me go anywhere alone."

"Wait, he's going to Seattle right? What are you doing while he's away?" Mike asked between bites, his arms folded against the damp now that he'd relinquished his sweatshirt.

"I'm staying at La Push with Jake and his dad." Mike's eyes popped wide and he looked down. Jessica's eyebrows only rose slightly. "My dad made arrangements a couple days ago. He didn't want me staying alone over the weekend."

"Oh, that makes sense." Jessica said. Lauren and Tyler gave the "yeah, right" look again and I just shrugged. They could think what they wanted to think.

…

The text message from John came during fifth period. I had to laugh because I realized my dad didn't know how to use his phone very well, but I sent a quick one back under the disapproving watch of my teacher, even though I'd told her I might get an important message from him before class started.

Once the last bells rang, I lifted my bag up and headed for the doors as soon I could. Jessica waved goodbye and I walked out into the mist that had hung in the air all day. I scanned the parking lot and smiled.

Jake was leaning up against my truck watching the doors and spotted me right away. The chatter around me got quiet as he strode up to me and took my bag, bent over and kissed my cheek.

"Hey Bells. Ready to go?" A small knot of my classmates had stopped walking to their cars in favor of watching us. It must have been a spectacle because they had only ever seen me with Edward and his rarified style. Jacob could not have been more different.

"Yep. Can we put the bags in your car? I don't want them to get wet in the back of my truck."

"Sure, good idea." He took my heavy book bag and slung it on his shoulder like it weighed nothing.

Our audience had thickened and we could have sold tickets for rubbernecking. My face went hot but Jake just flashed a winning grin at them all and held my hand. He kissed my cheek as he helped me into the truck and I couldn't help but notice that the group was still watching.

As Jake started to lean back to close the door, I grabbed him and pulled him in for a real kiss. He let out a little 'oomph!' of surprise and I felt his lips soften against mine, parting only the tiniest amount before he pulled back to whisper to me.

"That was a much better hello! For a minute there, I was afraid you were…ashamed of me, Bells." He smiled and kissed me lightly, but his eyes were mildly questioning.

"Oh, Jake, _no_! I just…don't like them watching like we're some side show. I can be with who I want and now they know it."

Jake chuckled and leaned in, his voice rumbling by my ear. "I think, baby, you made that point very clear. Look."

I turned and the crowd was opening gaping at us-at _me_. As soon as my eyes scanned theirs they all suddenly had to check their watches and hunt in pockets for keys. I fought my normal inclination to hide and waved at Lauren and Tyler with a brilliant smile as I fired up the engine. Jake followed me out of the parking lot and we headed to my house to grab my duffel bags.

Jake walked around the house before he let me get out of the truck, then opened the door for me to hop out.

I was going to crack a joke about there being an 'all clear' sign, but Jake was fairly intense and watched the tree line around the house, waiting for me to bring out my bags. He loaded them swiftly into his trunk and helped me back into the truck with the one bag I carried with me. Before I knew it, we were halfway to La Push when I realized that he had been completely serious when he told my dad that he would take care of me.

Billy greeted us at the door, bright with the same smile Jake wore.

"Come on in, Bella!" He wheeled back to let us in, shutting the door behind Jake. "Everything go okay?" The question was not directed at me.

"All good." Jake responded, taking my jacket and my bags down the hallway. As soon as Jake was down the hall, I reached into the bag I carried in and pulled out a sealed freezer bag of cookies. Billy gave me a conspiratorial smile and took the bag. He opened it very carefully and glanced down the hall where Jake was shuffling around, reached in and drew out a cookie. I giggled, realizing his game.

It suddenly got quiet down the hall then-

"Hey! I smell cookies!" Jake came barreling down the hall at me and I started laughing. "You said they were gone yesterday!" He trapped me against the wall and tickled me, my breath coming in desperate spurts in between my tortured pleas.

Billy chuckled at us and gleefully ate a second cookie. Jake let go of me and headed over to Billy. "Alright, I've been cheated out of sweets. Hand them over." Billy gave the bag up without a fight and Jake offered it to me before taking any. I took one, and went to the fridge to find some milk.

The shelves were nearly empty.

"Um, Jake?" I rubbed my chin in worry and pondered dinner.

"Yeah? Whatcha looking for…oh." He came up behind me and bent over so we were both peering into the empty space. "Why don't you write up a list and I can make a quick grocery run." He said softly.

"Only if you let me give you some money for it; Charlie gave me cash before he left. Deal?"

He considered, but probably knew he had to agree. "Deal."

Jake left as soon as I made the list, but only when Billy promised to leave at least a dozen cookies. When I heard the Rabbit drive away I grabbed my bag and showed Billy what I was still hiding. I pulled out the envelope for Billy, too.

"Oh, does that mean I can have more, then?" He asked as he poked the second bagful of my chocolate chip specials. I left the bag on the counter and sat, dunking my cookie in my glass of milk, watching a few crumbs break off and float. "Sure, sure." I teased, and handed Billy the envelope along with another cookie while I let mine get soggy. He grimaced a little as he took it, but winked at me as bit the cookie and tucked the envelope into a kitchen drawer.

He swirled his remaining milk and swallowed it down, setting the glass down with a little 'thunk'. "You know Jake has an appointment tonight, right?" His keen gaze settled on me.

He had mentioned it the day before. I swallowed hard. "Yes. The treaty, right?"

"Right. And he told you who is involved? And why?"

My fingers tapped and the movement caused an achy shiver from my scarred hand to my neck. Billy's eyes narrowed but he waited for me to respond. "Yes. Jake told me." I sounded a little gravelly, but I refused to show how much I was affected by it- the arm or the meeting.

Billy assessed me, leaning back. "Then you realize-"

I bent my head low, waiting for something, berating or some kind of embarrassing talk. Maybe a reminder of how noble it all was or to be very careful with Jake because he had so many responsibilities now. I braced myself.

"-realize he'll be home very late, and I'd prefer you didn't have to cook your first night in my home. You're a guest, not a hired maid. You remember what kind of pizza we ordered last time?" Billy was looking at me with a perfectly open and earnest face, phone in hand. "We can ask for an early delivery time and surprise Jake when he gets back?"

The rush of gratitude shot through me and I stood and wrapped my arms around Billy. He sat up and hugged me back. My face was hot and I realized I was crying silently. Billy's arms were strong, like any father's, and he held me until I was ready to let go of him. When I did, I saw that his eyes were red, too.

…

While Jake was gone, Billy and I found some understanding and common ground. He seemed torn about how much to involve himself with Jake's burdens and I recognized his struggle as the same one that my dad had gone through. I guess every parent does, but being single fathers, I suppose they had it worse than most.

I went to the room where Jake had set my bags and hung a few things up in the crammed closet. There was barely room for my few hangers, most of the space was occupied by a large organizer with clear drawers full of tiny tools and bits of wood, wire, leather cord and other things. On its top were three rolls made of leather. I peeked inside one and saw delicate tools settled side by side, held in place by loops.

I smiled and wondered which set of tools Jake had used to make the carved wolf.

Jake returned and we unloaded the groceries. He wasn't teasing and laughing like when he left and he kept watching out the windows as if he was evaluating the sky. The pizza arrived and, as I watched Jake pay for it, Billy leaned and said "He's waiting for sundown. The meetings happen just after." I flicked my gaze from Billy and back to Jake, unable to shake the feeling that time was starting to change its cadence.

We ate, chatting about nothing relevant though the gorilla in the room was at the table with us. Jake sat very close to me, occasionally nudging me with an elbow or squeezing my knee under the table and whispering that everything was okay, it was just another meeting. He knew all along what was bothering me.

There was a knock at the door just as the gray light became tinged with blue. Jake stood when Sam walked in and they each drank a glass of water. Sam raided what was left of the pizza while Jake hugged Billy, then kneeled next to me.

"I'll be back before you know it. You'll hardly even know I was gone."

I frowned. "I wish it wasn't you. I wish you didn't have to go." Sam made a choking noise and glared at me a little. Jake rumbled a low growl back. Billy said nothing, but watched with raised eyebrows.

"It has to be me. Go to bed early and I promise I'll wake you and let you know I'm back."

"Promise?"

He took my hand and put it over his chest. "Cross my heart."

I kissed him.

Sam cleared his throat and Jake stood. His face went from being soft and apologetic to hardened and grim. He and Sam met by the door and pulled off their t shirts, leaving them in just their tattered shorts. Sam inclined his head to the table. "Billy, Bella." He headed out the door and into the twilight.

Jake looked back at us, his hand on the doorknob. He took a deep breath and smiled...my smile.

"I love you."

He slipped out the door and closed it before Billy and I repeated the words back to him in unison. I slumped in my chair, sad that I hadn't gotten to see his face light up the way it did whenever he heard those words from me.

Billy chuckled very softly and leaned over to pat my arm. "Don't worry, honey. He's got great hearing. I'm sure he heard you."

* * *

You've been very patient with me... you will be rewarded. Transition chapters annoy me to no end, but things have to get done, and I said I had to gather the plot bunnies back together after chapter 15. They are harnessed and ready to go (Yes, I harness my plot bunnies. Doesn't everyone?)

Thank you so much for reading... things will move quite a bit quicker now that we got this out of the way!

sfiddy


	19. Chapter 18

_This is a work of fanfiction and all recognizable elements belong to the original author, S. Meyer. No financial gain is made by the author (that would be me) but I'm having a good time writing and meeting everyone._

Welcome back, and I have to admit, this chapter took me longer than I planned. I had a wicked cold/cough that train-wrecked my ability to write for almost a week. I'm feeling much better, and hope this chapter is what I needed it to be. As always, a huge thanks goes to my pre-readers, though I played this chapter pretty close to my chest. Even so, LittleFurryCannibals was an amazing help (thanks for making me be clearer) and all my usual suspects who got me to this point.

Wild thanks go to Diamondheart who, as always, has immense enthusiasm for the story and is great at reminding me to watch my details. Once again, this story would never have happened without her. Did you know she has a new, smokin' hot OS? _**Working Man**_ is everything you want in a shortie. She has also updated _**The Fractured Angel**_, her side story to _**Moonshadow**_. She's making me look bad.

Please enjoy Chapter 18 (By the way- I apologize for all the weirdness in the uploading, only one chapter loaded today.)

* * *

Jake POV

It's a hard enough thing to know when someone doesn't want you to go; it's even worse when they say it out loud. I knew Sam didn't mean any harm by the glare he shot toward Bella as we were getting ready to go, but that look was the last straw for me and I let him know it. Alpha or not, that crap was uncalled for.

I stood and joined Sam by the door. We gave each other the 'We'll talk outside' look and he headed out. I gave Bella and my dad one last look and told them both that I loved them before closing the door as fast as I could; I didn't want either of them to see that I was wavering a little. My feet were already on the bottom step when I heard them both say it back, and I just smiled.

Sam kicked some gravel, sending bits scattering across the drive and bringing me back to where I really was. I raised a hand, letting him know I heard him, and I stayed by the porch to stretch a little. I mostly used the minutes for gathering my thoughts.

Something inside me knew it would do me no good to bluntly confront Sam about anything. Besides, it wasn't only about the look he'd given Bella, it was the last few days of strange decisions and reactions. Most of all, it was the difference in how we thought the pack should operate.

I glanced over at Sam, who looked like he was doing the same as me: warming up a little like any runner, but taking a long time to finish each move. He looked tired. I guessed he'd been through the same wringer as I had with the Elders the day before.

Sam believed in guarding our secrets, even from our own pack, with the idea that they were better protected by not being exposed to the full truth. To him, soldiers only needed to know which way to point their weapons. Maybe that would work in a perfect world. You know, a world where there weren't vampires and werewolves and fights only lasted until someone said 'uncle'. Protecting the ones you cared about was fine, but not if it put them at greater risk.

Then there was the issue of the newest pack members, especially Seth and Leah, and how they had been left to the pack rather than being tutored by Sam. Quil had done fine, partly because he and Embry had been inseparable again since he phased and partly because he was so happy to get in on the action.

Seth and Leah had been through family tragedy, and only had each other. If we were beinghonest, Leah didn't really have anyone. Sam should have known that; it was his job to know these things, right? I could understand why he wouldn't want to deal with her personally, but he ought to have assigned someone to at least oversee her transition, and Seth's. The lapse was not what I would expect in a leader. I had been happy to step up, but still…

I twisted my torso and shook out my arms, bouncing on the balls of my feet toward Sam. My blood pounded in my ears to the tempo of my feet.

"Jake, you ready?" Sam asked, twisting his head with his hands to pop his neck.

"Yeah. Uh, did you want to talk about anything before we go?" I said, trying to keep my voice from sounding bitter.

He grimaced and stepped over a jumble of twigs on his way to the trail head. "Jake, we both know you're going to see exactly why I've been a piss-poor leader for the last few days. Let's cut the crap and talk about our real problem." Sam leaned up against a tree and took a deep breath. "I've known since I phased that I had a temp job. You were always going to come, sooner or later, and I would step back. This whole time it's been my job to make the bed for you."

I started to interrupt but he put up a hand to shut me up.

"Nope, I never minded because I believe in our pack order. Do you remember when I told you that, as Alpha, I have access to more things than the rest of the pack? The thoughts and information of the previous Alphas is available to the current Alpha." He gave a tight smile that just looked pained. "The problem is that I have to do things that conflict with other parts of my life."

I gave what I hoped was a sympathetic smile. "Leah?"

"Jesus Christ!" He grunted under his breath, looking up toward the treetops. "Let's just tear the damn bandage off and get this done." Sam started untying the drawstring to his shorts. "We need to clear the air before we meet with the leeches, there can't be any doubts between us, everything has to be solid. There's not a whole lot of time, so let's just get phase and do this the fast way." He picked up the leather case we used for the treaty and slung the harness across his chest.

We strapped our shorts on our legs and phased at the same time. As soon as our minds connected I had to sit down. I understood what the real conflict was now.

_When did Emily say that, Sam?_ I shook my head around, trying to knock the image out of my view. Emily was standing in from of Sam, his thoughts so focused on her that the rest of the memory was blurry and faded, and she was saying the same words Bella had spoken to me tonight.

"I wish you didn't have to go."

_Just before Harry's funeral, when I told her about what you…found in the woods and that we thought there was a fight coming._ His mind had her on replay and he finally cut it off. _She didn't mean anything by it, but I don't think Emily realizes what saying a thing like that does to me. _

We started to walk slowly in the direction of the clearing we used last week. _So, when Bella said the same thing…?_

_Yeah._ Sam was embarrassed. _It wasn't cool to hear it again, but you dealt with it better than I did with Emily._

_How did you deal with it?_ I asked, and I immediately had my answer: he didn't because there was no way for him to compromise. His brain swirled with his need to care for and protect Emily and his conflicting obligations to the pack and tribe. Sam still held the delicate balance, but the scale itself was wobbling.

_Sorry I growled at you._ Sam seemed to accept and brush off my apology simultaneously and we fell into an easy quiet, picking up the pace to a trot. He started thinking about the pack in general, and I narrowed it to Seth and how he had gotten lost in the last few days.

_I spoke to Seth,_ Sam said. _He's much better, and I have you to thank for that. He has a hell of a drive to protect and it might be useful._ I caught a sideways glance from Sam as I ducked a little to avoid clothes-lining myself on a branch. _You gave that kid an eyeful, by the way. _ Sam gave me a brief but pretty vivid version of the things I had let leak to Seth- the curve of Bella's neck, the sound of her moan, the feel of her skin on mine…

_Oh God…_ I complained, but Sam just snorted a puff of steam into the damp air.

_Whatever, Jake. Your fur hides the blush and besides, better it comes out of your head than Embry's, right?_ I had no response except to shudder in agreement and continue our lope towards the gridline that lead to the clearing. I noted the scents of my packmates and the little side trails they left. I could even detect the patterns of their gait; Sam, the largest, had to go over every fallen tree and bound over low branches, and from the way her track never left the ground, Leah's smaller form stayed low, but had an enormous stride.

Sam caught the flow of my observations_. You're on her good side, but just remember she's fast as hell. If you do manage to piss her off, don't run._ He remarked.

_You're saying just take it?_ I didn't really like the idea of Leah's anger getting directed at me.

_You remember my face the night of Harry's bonfire, right? _I did remember. The black and swollen eye had taken hours to go down, an eternity for us.

_Hey Sam?_ He said nothing, but I felt his focus on me. _ It was bad for us to not be on the same page. We shouldn't go for days without talking again. _

_Agreed, _Sam answered simply, with a mental shrug.

We pressed on and as we drew closer to our destination our thoughts began to focus. Sam's internal struggle was pushed aside and he concentrated on the task at hand, while I tried to prepare myself for anything. A few members of the pack phased in to give all-clear reports of their patrols, all of which were close to home to cover La Push and the edges of Forks.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief and asked everyone to phase out and wait for our signal. As they dropped out and Sam and I were left alone once more, he slowed to a walk and faced me.

_Do you still want this job, Jake?_ He asked me softly.

I sat and pawed the ground as if I was kicking stones. _ Do you want out, or are you just trying to do what you've been told? _Sam sagged a little and sat next to a huge redwood, leaning his huge shoulder into it.

_I won't lie and tell you I know you'll be a perfect leader. I'm also not going to sit here and say that I've been a bad one. _Sam stood back up and shook off the drizzle that had settled in his coat._ I have faults and I've been humbled in ways I never thought possible, but I know, I _know_ I've done the best I could. _He sat and kept his dark eyes trained on me, asking me for my answer again.

By now my paws were covered with mud and it squished between my toes. I wasn't sure if I had an answer for him, all I seemed to have were questions. _Would you want it, Sam? If you knew what you know now, would you still do it?_

Sam looked down and thought. Unlike me, he was still, only his mind raced with images of his family, the Elders, Emily, Leah, the pack, my dad, me, and flashes of thoughts about the odd jobs he did to support himself and about the large family he'd planned. Bonfires, football games, public service to the tribe and a place eventually with the Elders were the milestones he was gauging his life by now, rather than school and moving to another city. He lifted his gaze back to me.

_Yes, Jake. Yes I would._ He stood up, walked over to me and only stopped when our noses were nearly touching. _And I'm going to walk away when the time is right and only you will know when that will be. _

He turned and we started off for the meeting again.

…

It took a few miles to shake off our conversation, but we had to get ready for the meeting. On the way we went over the procedure again, the sequence of events, and a few strategies to follow depending on what the new vamp was like. Over the course of the run we forged our common ground again and re-established our roles.

_Do you have some jokes ready this time?_ Sam asked with a fuzzy grin.

_A few, but I'm really better with less preparation. How can you script a joke?_

He shrugged. _Easy. Make fun of the shopaholic._ Sam's mental voice had gotten more relaxed and it was plain that he ready for the face to face meeting. He seemed more comfortable with the idea of direct communication with the vamps rather than the constant planning and speculation- I guess a good army needs both approaches.

_Sure, sure. Like I'm gonna copy your lines._

_Do it your way, Jake. You did fine last week_.

Maybe I had, but I concentrated on shaking off the frustration I had felt toward Dr. Cullen and his family, trying to see them as they wished to be seen. He was the vampire who created and presented the treaty to my ancestors, and he had honored it ever since. I had to live up to our half of the bargain and act like the leader and partner that my signature would demand of me.

We were getting close to the treaty clearing and slowed down, making more noise as we walked to announce our approach. I wasn't sure why we did this, habit or something; the bloodsuckers' ears were at least as good as our own.

I sniffed at the damp air and cringed. _Sam, I think I made a huge mistake at the last meeting._

_You mean, aside from smashing a few trees and risking the treaty? _He said dryly, squinting to peer into the woods ahead.

I rolled my eyes at him. _I thought one vampire smelled really bad._ We both raised our noses when a breeze wafted lazily from the direction we were heading. _Two is way worse._

Sam puffed a silent laugh through his nose and kept walking. As we neared, we could hear the familiar sound of stacking wood again. The trees thinned a little and we could see two figures standing by the pile of logs.

_The doc has the new versions of the treaty in that case down there._ Dr. Cullen had a large flat wooden box propped up on a thick log like a desk. _You see the other guy?_

I did. Where Dr. Cullen was moving, straightening logs in the pile, wiping his hands, smoothing his hair, and just sort of… human looking, the other one stood like a statue. He was still, hard, and did nothing that might make you think he was anything other than what he was. His hair was the only animated thing about him, flopping in the winds that were always stronger in these clearings.

_That is one spooky mother._ I muttered. We walked a couple more paces and the wind shifted a little, blowing the blonde's hair back and away from his face.

He was staring right into the forest at us.

_Fuck. Can he see us from there, Sam? He's taller than the doc._

_I don't know. Maybe he could smell us coming? _Sam speculated.

We walked right up to the edge of the trees and showed ourselves in wolf form. Dr. Cullen raised his palm to us in greeting and lit the pile of wood. The long- haired blonde just blinked as a few strands of hair went in his eyes.

Sam and I let out a quick howl, our own greeting as well as a signal to the pack that we had arrived and would be phasing human. We stepped back behind the trees and as I took shape I could feel the threads of conversations as the pack phased to wait for us. Most were patrolling around La Push, but Seth was- why was he at my house?

"Jake. They're waiting." Sam was pulling on his shorts and I bent quickly to untie mine and step into them. We straightened up and took deep breaths, steeling ourselves against the stench. I was trying like hell to size up the blonde, but he still hadn't moved.

We stepped over the bits of brush and twigs at the edge of the woods and entered the clearing. Dr. Cullen placed the pine on the fire and it crackled immediately, sending out flickers of sparks that the two vampires gracefully stepped away from. It was the first move I had seen the taller one move, but every one of the short hairs on my head stood on end. My arm hairs, too.

The pine smoke cut the reek and Sam and I walked toward the pair. Getting closer to the mop haired leech did nothing to change my feelings about him. He was dangerous. He'd gone still again and tracked our every move with his eyes. The doc tossed another bough on the fire and gave a gentle smile like he was encouraging me. I clenched my jaw and walked a little faster; there was no way I was going to look skittish in front of them.

Sam allowed me to walk half a pace in front of him, so I would assume the greeting. The doc looked like a glossy watch ad and I catalogued his appearance- the colors were brighter than last week's beiges. The taller vamp wore plain jeans and a button down with...cowboy boots?

His lips curled into a smirk.

"Mr. Black," The doc extended his hand first through the smoke and I took it, swallowing down the disgust and forcing my face into the mask I needed.

"Dr. Cullen. I wish the circumstances were better, but thank you for returning so quickly." I managed, releasing the steel grip.

"I always honor our agreements, gentlemen." The doc extended his hand to Sam with a half smile. "Mr. Uley, always a pleasure."

"You brighten our forest with your spring collection, Dr. Cullen. Does this mean you weren't able to evade your daughter this week?" Dr. Cullen laughed.

So did the other vampire.

Sam and I exchanged a very fast glance before the doc spoke. "Mr. Black, Mr. Uley, I would like to present my new second, Mr. H -" The doc hesitated for a split second.

"Whitlock. Jasper Whitlock," The wind blew a strong gust as he reached forward and another mass of hair went right in his face. He raked it back with the hand he was not extending to me. I took it cautiously and he clasped my hand with obvious concentration, then released it. He watched me for my reaction and I was drawing a blank.

"Jacob Black." I wracked my brain for the wit I was so sure of earlier. "Nice hair." _Fuck._

Mr. Whitlock blinked very slowly and a smile spread over his face, more on one side than the other so he looked a little sinister. "Thanks. I was on my way to my company's barber."

I frowned. "Come again?" Was there a joke I was missing?

"I was en route when I was bitten."

_Oh_. He shrugged slightly, as if brushing off my unspoken apology.

Sam extended his hand. "Sam Uley." They shook hands and Mr. Whitlock showed the same care with Sam as he did with me, like he wasn't quite as sure of his movements as Dr. Cullen. "Well, aren't you lucky that the style has come back?"

"My wife was happily giving me a mop in the seventies, too." We had made our icebreakers and I made the move to get us going.

"Dr. Cullen, do you have the new versions with you?" Dr. Cullen and I went to the stump and we reviewed the terms, then I handed it to Sam to go over. We all agreed to the revisions and signed with the doc's fancy pens. They had to be custom made- the same lion crest I saw sealing the letter was on them.

Sam rolled our copy of the treaty into the case he brought while Mr. Whitlock placed theirs in the wooden case. Dr. Cullen straightened and screwed the gold caps back on the pens.

"Gentlemen, now that we have the housekeeping out of the way, we should probably discuss the real reason why we're here so soon. I would not have rushed to replace my previous second if there weren't events threatening our territories and the people in them." The doc gestured to his new signee. "Mr. Whitlock has graciously agreed to join us tonight, and for the foreseeable future, to discuss how we should proceed."

Dr. Cullen launched into a detailed account of the things we had described to him and asked Sam and me to fill in the blanks whenever he needed information. I explained what I saw at the scene Seth found in the woods and what I thought it meant. The entire time I could see the longhaired vampire's mind working over every word we said, and his eyes drifted closed, moving under the lids like he was reading.

After we finished going over the last couple days, which had been very quiet, he lifted his semi bowed head and gazed at me in a way that made my blood cold.

"Show me. I want to see the place where you say there was a struggle, and I want to know the route they took." His tone was curt, but not exactly rude, and his eyes were narrow with concentration.

Dr. Cullen laid a hand on Mr. Whitlock's arm and spoke so softly in his ear that we could not hear him over the cracks and snaps of the fire. The doc released him and the taller one straightened up.

"I apologize. Sometimes my habits overtake my good manners." Mr. Whitlock smiled faintly and he gestured to Sam and me. "Would you please consider taking us to the place you saw this, by the route you followed? It would tell me a great deal about what might have happened."

Something in the air changed and Sam and I consulted each other wordlessly. He was nervous about taking them so deep in our territory, and while I didn't think we really had an alternative, I had some questions.

"We will consider it. Can you tell us what you're looking for?" I kept my question as neutral as possible. I really wanted to know why the hell he was here as a treaty second.

Another slow smile crept across Mr. Whitlock's face. "I want to look for signs of training." I was about to ask what kind of training when he supplied the answer. "Military training."

Sam's brow furrowed, but I took the lead. "You were in the military?"

Dr. Cullen stood perfectly still and merely watched everyone's reactions, and Mr. Whitlock's face was a perfect blank. "Yes. I was in the Army." His voice was a little softer when he spoke again. "And before you ask I will tell you… I'm from Texas and I fought in gray…but I didn't own slaves."

It took about a tenth of a second for that to fully register. So that would mean that he…Well, fuck me.

…

In order to take the vamps to the site that Paul and Seth had found, we had to leave the ceremonial fire. There was no precedent in the meetings, so the doc asked us to bank it until our return. To make the trip easier, we asked to phase wolf. Once requests were granted and Sam had the fire settled, I took the point and guided our party to the shredded patch of earth. Some members of the pack were phased with us and running perimeter to give reports and, once they were done, Sam asked them to phase out again so we could talk. I recalled the afternoon our patrol found the place, and realizing that we didn't know what we were up against anymore, that there was nothing in the pack mind to tell us how to proceed. _Jake, are you sure about this?_ Sam asked me as we ran. We were trying to adjust to our roles, him as pack Alpha but me as primary on the treaty. It blended our positions uncomfortably in the pack mind.

_We have to. If he doesn't see anything to worry about, then we have our answer. If something is bad, then maybe we can get help. Either way, we aren't in the dark anymore._ Very quickly I remembered that our packmates knew nothing of all this. _We can't keep them in the dark about this. It's too dangerous for them now to not know._

_It's always been enough that they knew what the enemy was and did what was natural to get rid of them._ Sam's voice was hard. _To know more is to place our burdens on them_. A flash of Emily's scarred face went through his mind.

_What if it's not enough now? _I shot back. Sam didn't have a reply.

We arrived at the little patch of torn up ground and phased back to our human forms. Sam and I jumped into our shorts and stood back while Mr. Whitlock scanned the area, then sniffed the broken branches and stumps. He shoved a hand into his pocket and raised a cell phone to his ear.

"I have to make a call." He was about to walk to the trees when Dr. Cullen raised his eyebrows at him.

"Jasper?" Dr. Cullen called gently. Sam and I watched the exchange, wondering how their dynamic worked- aside from making the smell of leech worse.

Mr. Whitlock paused, about to step over one of the fallen branches, and lowered his arm, and addressed us gravely, "I'm going to call Peter and Charlotte, and I don't want to waste a moment." He nodded to Sam and me. "I'll be right back, this may be nothing, or..." He didn't finish the sentence, and Sam and I felt a chill despite our high temperatures. He walked into the woods and was speaking rapidly within a minute.

Dr. Cullen explained that Mr. Whitlock had connections from his past that monitored what he called regions of interest. We just stood there waiting until the buzzing sound of vampire chatter stopped and the phone beeped when he ended the call. All three of us watched the tall blonde slide out of the brush, his face oddly tight, and we all trembled in rage for a split second. For a moment it was so bad I nearly phased before it was squashed and replaced by an odd calm.

Mr. Whitlock looked at me apologetically, but he was clearly agitated. "We have a problem."

…

The fire was still hot, so Sam stoked it back to life in a few minutes and the four of us arranged ourselves in the smoke as we settled to discuss developments. Dr. Cullen had suggested we return to the treaty clearing, saying that the neutral territory would help us keep perspective. Sam consented coolly enough, but as we ran back phased, we agreed that it was better in any case to get them away from our usual patrol routes.

"Jasper, what did Peter have to say?" Asked the doc, dropping the titles.

"I told him about the scene and that it looked like typical discipline for wild newborns used in the Southern wars. There were at least two trained fighters in the group, but the rest were raw newborns so those two look like a loan." Jasper looked down and sighed. "I asked him if he'd heard or seen anything that might help. He said there have been drills going on near his place in Arizona and a few skirmishes along the border for... territory, as if someone's squad just recruited and they're taming conscripts again."

Dr. Cullen exhaled and looked disgusted. "Good God, then...?"

"He said a couple tracker-fighters and a female went across his land recently, and caused some trouble in a neighboring town before heading north."

My head had gone back and forth like I was watching tennis and I was tired of it. "What does this all mean for us?" I asked almost angrily.

Mr. Whitlock's head snapped around and he focused his intense gold eyes on mine. "It means there are highly trained vampires in this area, and they are likely associated with the pack of newborns that you have been tracking. Carlisle has been watching the news and the group of newborn vampires trashing your local hiker population has grown to somewhere between five and ten." He oozed irritation at me and I felt my hair stand up again. "Any other questions?"

I swallowed around the awful lump in my throat. "Yeah. How the hell do you know all that?"

He raised an eyebrow, almost amused. "I was in two wars, actually. One ended in 1865, the other..." he gave a rueful smirk, "well, I deserted in 1934, and I just confirmed that it is still going on."

…

Mr. Whitlock gave us his assessment of what he saw in the woods, and it matched fairly well with what we had guessed. "From what you've told me and my examination just now, it appears that there may have been as many as eight or nine vampires, if you consider the ones that fought, those who dealt out the discipline and at least one waiting with a vehicle. "

The meaning of his words sank in and Sam made a low whistle. We sat and watched the smoke curl and billow from the fire for a minute like any group of campers pondering their surroundings and telling ghost stories, only ours were real.

"So," Sam started, "what do we do now?"

Mr. Whitlock leaned forward like he'd been waiting all along to hear those words. "We plan and figure out how to best use our advantages. How many are in your pack now, and what kind of strengths do you have?"

Sam bristled. "We rely on the spirits to guide us and our actions." He sat up proudly and met the even gaze of the vampires across the haze. A curl of hair fell into Mr. Whitlock's eyes and he slid his jaw to one side in irritation- I wasn't sure if it was due to the hair or Sam.

"Are you saying you are completely untrained? You have no specialists?" Whitlock held back what might have been disgust. I uncrossed my arms and watched Sam hold back his shakes.

"We've killed enough of you-" I reached out with the arm closest to Sam and laid it across his chest like a seat belt. If Sam really wanted to break loose he could; he may be my Alpha, but this was my domain. We both calmed down quickly and I saw that Whitlock was watching us very closely again as I withdrew my arm.

Neither of us was about to reveal the substance of the pack mind or the amount of received wisdom from our forbears that we utilized. We might be allies, in a grudging kind of way, but certain things were just none of the bloodsuckers' business. Let him think we were just a bunch of savages or wild animals or something for the time being, our true nature was a big-time hole card and I intended to use it well.

I was desperate to get us back on topic. "So, what do you think we should do, Mr. Whitlock? You sound like you have a plan."

He looked from Sam to me and over to Dr. Cullen, then back again. When he looked at me from the sides of his eyes, he looked like the predator I knew he was. "Make no mistake; these aren't just nomads wandering by or a tiny coven carving out a territory. I'm not sure what we have to work with yet, but we need to find out as soon as fucking possible so we are the ones building the pyres, not them."

Mr. Whitlock leaned over to Dr. Cullen and his voice buzzed, and I could only catch a few words here and there. After they spoke back and forth a couple times, the doc sat up and addressed Sam and me again.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Uley, I'm not going to insult your intelligence by stalling for the sake of diplomacy. We propose a joint meeting- your pack in its entirety, and my family- here, to train together."

Sam twitched, but kept still. I was wary because this was a tailor-made nightmare for him- not only would this expose the pack to everything he wanted to shield them from, it would mean close association with leeches. It was my nightmare too, because it was all becoming so real- not just a couple of annoyances and some paperwork, but an immediate threat to everything I loved and wanted to hold onto.

I would do anything to protect it. I would risk everything.

All three sets of eyes settled on me; this was my call as primary. I would have to go against my Alpha's preference, but it was clear he realized he had a bias- the face of his imprint would always make him hedge his bets. The two vampires watching me through the rings and spirals of pine smoke waited patiently.

"Would you excuse us? I'd like to talk with Sam for a sec." Dr. Cullen dipped his head and Sam and I rose and walked away from the glow of the fire. When we reached the cool dark of the tree line we both leaned on a patch of rough bark and slid down to a crouch.

"What the fuck is happening?" Sam breathed. He wasn't angry, but he sounded winded like he'd been running. "This is supposed to be_ their_ problem, they're the ones who clean up the messes."

"This is different. You saw what was in the woods, and you know how many trails we counted. If we make them fight, sure, they'll do it without us, but they might lose. Then what? Then we fight whatever is left? What if they kill us, too?"

Sam's breathing hitched and he faced me, his mouth tight and grim. "Then we lose everything."

We were quiet for a few minutes, listening to the distant snaps from the fire as pine needles popped in the heat. The vampires had not moved from their seats on the ground. They had nothing but time.

"We have to tell the pack everything." I reminded Sam.

He ground his teeth a little before breathing in to speak. "I have to let them choose for themselves if they want to fight with…_them_ or not. I can't force them to do this, it's not right."

"That's a good idea." I agreed.

My legs had begun to tingle from crouching, so I sat on the ground and stretched my legs in front of me, and Sam did the same. When the pins and needles were gone, I looked over at Sam and we nodded at each other and stood in unison.

I stuck my hand out at Sam who took it in a strong shake. "I hate this, by the way." I said flatly.

"Yeah. It's not fair, but we have a job to do." We let go of each other and walked back to the fire, shoulder to shoulder, naturally matching our strides.

…

I purposely ran behind Sam on the way back to La Push. We recalled the end of the meeting and watching Mr. Whitlock fire up his phone, making calls arranging for some documents as soon as we accepted the doc's offer. When I asked why he wasn't calling the rest of the Cullen family he just smiled a little and said, "Oh, they already know."

_So, Saturday, huh?_ Sam thought. _We have to tell the Elders… let them know we're having a big pow-wow in the woods with a bunch of leeches._

_At least Emily doesn't have to cook for them, right? We could just flush some deer at them._ We both snickered and eased back into our more normal roles. I hesitated a little, but there was something I had to get out. _About the Elders, Sam…I know they met with us separately yesterday._

_Yep._ He answered cautiously.

_I didn't like that. I don't want to risk the pack order just because they want to do an interview._ I pushed my breathing harder to keep pace with the run. We were both thinking about our responsibilities to the tribe, the Elders, to the pack, and each other- especially regarding the Alpha position. _You're right_, I thought,_ we'll handle that when it's time. It's not their business yet._

…

Every member of the pack was sitting down , their tongues slopped out and slack-jawed. Sam and I were prepared for any response, and we probably deserved a lot more than the faint whistles of wind, owl hoots and the little waves that slapped on the rocks. It was a little early in the season for crickets, I guess.

Sam had just finished explaining everything, from the treaty and it's history, the roles we each played, how the meeting last week went to the one we had only just arrived back from. We hadn't even seen the Elders yet. That was our next stop.

Jake and I agree, the only way we can be sure this is finished, to do our job in protecting the tribe and our territory, is to join them and fight together.

_Uh, tell me again why they aren't taking all the risk?_ Leah interjected. _I thought you said it was their job to take care of the rogues._

_That's what the treaty says,_ I answered. _But what do we gain if they get wiped out and we're stuck defending the peninsula by ourselves? Plus, this spreads the risk, sure we'll all take some damage, but at least it looks like we'll outnumber the bad guys._

_Unless the bad guys get the good guys to join them._ Paul said with suspicion. _Do you really trust the Cullens? They've got nothing to lose if they turn on us._

Sam sat up straighter and shot a very dark glare at Paul, who winced a little from the Alpha's stare. _If you want to read the treaty, be my guest. It's a damn dry piece of shit that made my eyes water the first time I read it until I got to the part that says if they fuck up, they burn. Not only that, they have to build their own fire and walk into the goddamn thing. So yes, I trust them._

The shared mind simmered with murmurs and surprise that a vampire would put their immortal ass on the line, but I thought about what Sam said to me about the doc's motivations.

_What was that, Jake?_ Quil piped up, and the background chatter quieted. The focus of the pack's authority was still Sam, but to tell them everything meant…everything. They knew now that I was probably going to become Alpha, so they acted a little differently now. Part of me was still shy about that, especially when they were all staring at me like I had all the answers.

_They won't betray us. Not just because of the fire, but because they have something to prove, like Sam told me last week. They have to prove they aren't monsters._ I looked around at the semi circle of wolves that had set their attention on me. _The treaty is how they set themselves apart from the others. It's how they make their peace with what they are._

Jared spoke up. _We do the same thing, really. We protect our homeland and the people around us._ He flashed back to his first phase and how it could have ended tragically. _We could do a lot of harm, but we channel it into service, right? We aren't that much different._

A mental hiss swirled through our collective mind at that, I couldn't tell who made it; it might have been any or all of them.

Sam once again recalled Emily's face and the bright red gashes streaking from her hairline to her jaw. The pack winced collectively in response. He wiped the image away and cleared his mind of distractions.

_We're going to train alongside vampires and fight with them. I don't know what's going to happen any more than you do, but I am convinced that this may be the only way to be sure we've done all we can, even though there is a chance this could all go badly._ A rumble of voices rose up.

_Enough! _Sam barked out loud with the order._ You've heard all there is to hear. Go think about it and make a decision- if you want out, this is your opportunity to back out, no questions asked. If you're in, come to the bonfire tomorrow._

The pack lingered, mumbling with each other.

_Go!_ Sam ordered, and they scattered.

.

Bella POV

.

I re-read my notes from the Mr. Banner's seminar and swallowed thickly. The list of symptoms jumped up at me from the paper: fatigue, night sweats, aching, swollen nodes, headaches, and localized swelling.

How often had my sleep been disturbed and I'd woken soaked and shivering? I was always tired, achy, and the node under my arm and those at my neck were tender. Under the heading of 'immunomodulators', there were other things in my notes; lack of sleep, poor diet and depression were glaring up from the paper at me. Toaster pastries were not known for their nutritional content, and I had been a walking billboard of a cry for help for months before Jacob had brought me back to life by sheer force of will and the power of his smile.

The only one that was wrong was heat. I never felt hot or feverish, but always cold. Even when Jake was wrapped around me I only felt warmed at the surface, my insides still crackly and iced over.

I dutifully finished going over my work and closed my notebooks when the clock struck nine-thirty. Jake had been gone for several hours and I was running out of excuses for staying up and not talking to Billy, who had the television on but watched the door much more closely than the headlines. We had fallen into a comfortable quiet since Jake left, but it became strained after the second hour elapsed, and that had been over an hour ago.

My phone started to ring and Billy waved me off with a smile when I excused myself to the guest room to take the call. I saw the number was my dad's.

"Hi, Dad. How was the trip?"

"Fine, kiddo. We got the first rounds of paperwork dropped off and someone will look at it tomorrow." He sighed tiredly but I swore I heard a beer fizz and pop in the background. "School went okay? No issues with getting to La Push?"

"Nope. Jake was waiting in the parking lot for me and we grabbed my stuff at the house." I reassured him. "No problems at all."

We chatted about what we had done for dinner and other nonsense until we ran out of things to say, which was pretty fast for us. It was a relief compared to talking with my mom.

"So, do John and Andy have plans for you this weekend?" I was dying to know if my dad was going to do something other than watch ESPN.

"Uh, well I may consult on the Biers case since the car was found in Forks, but it will probably be just a formality. You know," he said dismissively, "just to show interdepartmental cooperation. Other than that I think we're going to just catch up, maybe go out to dinner." I could hear the grin in his voice. "Just boring stuff."

"Sure, sure." I laughed. He was almost as bad a liar as me.

"What are you doing this weekend, Bells? Does Jake still have big plans?"

"I still have work tomorrow after school, but after that I think we're going to a bonfire."

"Is Billy going to be there?" The dad voice kicked in.

"I think so. You want to talk to him? He's here."

I walked to the living room and handed the phone to Billy. Within a minute I could hear Billy laughing and assuring my dad that he would be at the party. The conversation shifted to the Clearwater family and who was with Sue for the night. I walked back to put my books away and by the time I got back to the living room they were talking scores and statistics. I traded Billy a cookie for my phone and wished my dad a good night and that we'd talk tomorrow.

I also told him to learn how to text.

"Goodnight, Bells. Tell Jake thanks for me when you see him tonight, Billy said he was out helping get a car out of a ditch."

"I will dad. I love you."

"Love you, too. Be careful tomorrow, Bella."

We said goodbye and hung up, leaving me to get ready for bed. I said goodnight to Billy and made a wobbly crawl onto the air mattress, taking my spiral notebook of seminar notes with me. I flexed my hand and tried to ignore the cold tingles that travelled up my arm when I twisted my wrist or nudged at the little lump under the scar.

I piled the stack of blankets in the closet on me to keep out the night chill, but my expansive notes prevented me from falling asleep easily. When I finally dropped my head onto the pillow it was nearly eleven and I was too tired to fight any more. I drifted off, imagining my immune system in an uproar over some invader. Part of me was afraid to venture a guess as to what the invader was.

.

Jake POV

.

Sam and I arrived at my house to report in to my dad. As soon as the door opened, I only had to glance toward the hallway to make my dad smile and gently mention that Bella was asleep. I spotted the second bag of cookies and, after grabbing two to start off with, offered it to Sam who helped himself.

Thankfully, my dad didn't even bother to ask us anything until we'd slowed down enough to make a couple sandwiches.

"So?" He prompted, wheeling himself to the table to join us.

Sam and I had agreed not to be separated in front of the elders again if we could help it, and while he was my dad, he was acting as an elder now. The feeling of sharing leadership roles for the time being was awkward and it strained the established order, but we were determined to make it work. This was our first test at that relationship.

"The Cullens," I began after receiving a nod from Sam, "wish to meet on Saturday to conduct a joint training exercise."

Sam seamlessly continued for me. "They feel that the threat is real and we need to determine our combined strengths and weaknesses as soon as possible." He looked at me but I had taken a bite of my sandwich and had a full mouth. "The rest of their family will be joining us in the that night in the clearing."

My dad's face was impassive. "Who is the new second, and what did you think of him?" His tone was carefully measured and it was only because I was his son that I knew how much thought he was putting into his words.

I swallowed. "A Mr. Jasper Whitlock. He is -was- a military guy, and if he's right, we will need every bit of help they can offer to figure out what the hell is going on around here and how to end it." I bit my sandwich.

"He has what sounds like about one hundred fifty years of experience in warfare. I'm thinking he might know how to fight." Sam supplied, drily. "Just had bad timing when it came to haircuts." We both snorted and my dad frowned at us a little in confusion.

We continued to tell my dad details of the meeting, and unrolled the updated treaty for him to check over. When he was satisfied he rolled it back up and bid goodnight to Sam, who was only too happy to get home to Emily. I was left alone with my dad and I sighed, knowing the official interrogation was over and the personal one would begin.

"Jake... are you sure about this? Having so many vampires around?" He leaned forward and placed his hand on my forearm. "You do realize, if they stay in close proximity for long, there may be more wolves soon."

"I know. And if we don't have them here, there may be no wolves at all. We aren't prepared for an attack by a group of trained vampires. The most we've ever dealt with is one or two nomads. Whitlock confirmed what we suspected: that there are more than we first thought and they aren't just wandering through." I stood and got my dad a glass of water. When I sat back down he was gazing down the hall.

"Do we know if they will all be there?" He said slowly. "The whole…family?"

I glanced at the door that was holding his attention, knowing the meaning behind his words. "I got that impression." I said, wanting to spit the words. I would have to control my temper even if Edward was there. If he had the balls to show up. My breath came hard for a few moments before I could blow out a deep sigh, the heat in my back and neck dying back down.

My dad patted my hand and reached for the phone. "I need to call Sue and the old man." The interrogation ended more gently than it began and I stood, taking Sam's and my forgotten plates to the sink. I was clearing away the packages of meats and cheese, smiling when I remembered the conversation Bella and I had on the beach only a week and a half ago. Love really was milk and cold cuts, and I was thankful she remembered to put them both on the grocery list for me earlier.

I set the packages in the refrigerator and closed the door. There was a new list of phone numbers held up by a magnet, each one a way of contacting Charlie or someone who could get to him quickly if we needed him. I made a mental note to talk to him while Bella was here. I'm pretty sure dads like their daughter's boyfriends to do that sort of thing.

My dad was telling Sue about the night and I waved to get his attention. "One sec, Sue." He looked up from the phone, covering the receiver and waiting for me to speak.

"I have to let Bella know I'm here. She'll probably have a nightmare if I don't."

He smiled knowingly but raised his eyebrows in warning. "Five minutes. Then I call Paul and have him pull you out." He uncovered the phone, "Sorry about that Sue. So they will be training…"

I walked down the hall and cracked the door to the guest room- Bella's room- open, letting in a thin bit of light. She was asleep, but her face looked tight and nervous. I closed the door behind me since I didn't need the light to see her, and knelt by the air mattress. Her scarred hand was shoved in a notebook, holding her place. I took the spiral and set it on the floor, careful to leave it open to the right page, and took her frigid hand, warming it in mine. She stirred a little and opened one eye.

"Jake? Are you back?" Her voice was groggy with sleep.

"Nope, but I will be in ten more minutes." She gave me a weak smile and the eye drifted closed. "Everything went fine, and I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. Do you need anything?"

"Mmmm. Cold…" She mumbled.

I still had four minutes left. I climbed under the blankets with her and she wrapped herself around me, tucking her face into my neck and breathing down my chest. Her skin was cooler to me than it should have been, but she was soaking in the heat and breathing deeply. Three minutes.

At the one-minute mark I was embarrassed to stand, and she was thankfully in a deep sleep. I gently lifted her limp arms from around my neck and pulled her leg over and off of me from where it had drifted up around my hip.

If we weren't able to ditch my dad at some point, this was going to be a long weekend.

I slid off the mattress very slowly and tried not to jostle her too much; if I'd gotten up quickly it might have flipped over. I stepped into the hall and took one last look- she was on her side, burrowed in the blankets, her hair a wild mess over the pillow. It wasn't really the vision I held in my mind of her, but it was close enough to what I saw every time I phased human. I closed the door silently and whispered good night to my dad.

* * *

Building the momentum. I hope you liked the new second from the Cullens. Mr. Whitlock seemed the logical choice!

Thank you so much for reading, and a huge thanks to all my reviewers. I know we're all busy, and we like to get our fic-hit and run, but hitting that button and making a comment makes every writer's day. When you take the time, I do, too. I respond to pretty much every review.

Thanks again so much- sfiddy


	20. Chapter 19

This is a work of fanfiction. All recognizable characters and situations belong to S Meyer. I am not S Meyer.

Welcome back everybody, and here is chapter 19. Pieces of this chapter have been in my head since March, so I'm excited that the story has made it this far. Many, many thanks to Diamondheart, who beta's this through back injuries and writing her own work. Please read her latest- Enough- a beautiful piece she submitted for the "When Your Heart Stops Beating" contest, hosted by Wordslinger and TwiCharmed.

Thanks are also in order for Little Furry Cannibals, whose plot bunnies frighten me, and Wolves Can Eat Me, for faithful suggestions and advice. They are a great pair of pre-readers who help keep me in line.

Please enjoy chapter 19.

* * *

**sub·li·mat·ing**

Etymology: Middle English, from Medieval Latin _sublimatus,_ past participle of _sublimare_

Date: 15th century

**_1 a : sublime 1 b archaic : to improve or refine as if by subliming_**  
2 : to divert the expression of (an instinctual desire or impulse) from its unacceptable form to one that is considered more socially or culturally acceptable

* * *

**Bella POV**

.

I woke early with chilly air drifting over my face from the single pane window above me. I wanted to believe that the aches I felt everywhere were due to the cold seeping up from the air mattress, but I knew things were not so simple. They never were anymore.

My mind vaguely recalled Jake coming and waking me, and while I didn't remember much of what he said, I do know that he brought warmth. Like a recalled dream, I had a hazy memory of him easing under the covers and holding me. I must have truly slept afterward, because I remembered nothing after the heat sank in and loosened my muscles. I came fully awake with a little smile on my face at the recollection.

I sat up and tried to rock my shoulders, arching my back from side to side. A quick shoulder roll sent a sharp twang of pain down to my hand and back up again, forcing me to snatch my hand up from under the blankets to cradle it to my chest. When the spasm receded, I drew my hand out to look.

It was too dark in the room to see, but my scar was pulled over a tender lump. I flexed my fingers and the sensation of my muscles sliding against something under my skin made me shudder. I resolved to ask Sue about it at the bonfire that night and, having made a decision, hauled myself out of the nest of blankets and the ditch that my weight created in the mattress. There is no graceful way to get off an inflated mattress, so I excused my usual clumsiness and rolled off, accepting the awkward thump when my hip hit the floor.

I turned on my light and left the door ajar to light the hallway and tiptoed to Jake's room, cracking the door to peek in. His big body was completely limp in sleep, his face relaxed and glowing in the filtered light from the hall, free from the concerns that had overtaken his life, and mine. Just for the moment, he looked like the Jake whose only worry was hiding the motorcycles from our fathers. I knew he had returned from the meeting late and needed rest, so I resisted the urge to climb in with him and opted to get breakfast ready instead. I gazed at him a little longer, drinking in his richly colored skin and feeling a tingle in my belly as I took in his strong chest, exposed by the sheet that had settled at his waist.

As quietly as I could, I crept up and just touched my lips to his before pulling back to sneak out, holding the doorknob so it wouldn't make a loud click when I closed the door. I hesitated by the door, my hand still on the knob, debating whether or not to wake him up so he could tell me about the meeting. Now that the cobwebs of sleep were clearing from my mind, I felt desperate to know what happened at the meeting the night before.

With effort, I walked away from the door and went to the kitchen to take advantage of the early hour and make a nice breakfast for Jake and Billy. The refrigerator was well stocked from his grocery run the afternoon before, and I threw together a batch of biscuits and put them in the oven to bake while I got ready for school. When I came out they were nearly ready and I started cooking sausages and bacon and scrambling a dozen eggs.

While I was getting ready, I wondered again how the meeting had gone. Which of the Cullens had come? And what would it mean now? Frowning at the pan in front of me, I tried to sort out my feelings. The memories of that family—a family I had once hoped to join—were…remote, yet brilliant in their way, like remembered scenes from a favorite movie. The Cullens were a collection of oddly assorted characters that were genetically unrelated but bonded by love and loyalty. A _true_ family. By choice.

A shudder went through me at the thought of the way James' coven 'lived' and related to others. Brutal, self-serving, sadistic; they could hardly be more different. Was that what Jake and Seth and the rest of the pack would be facing? How serious were the Cullens about being partners in a fight?

Mentally, I tried on the idea of different members of the Cullen family as Carlisle's second; most were dismissed immediately, and I was left with Emmett and Jasper.

Somehow, it was hard to see Emmett involved in a serious discussion of tactics and strategy. He was more likely to challenge someone to a video game than a fight from what I knew about him. That wasn't all there was to him, though. I did not see it, but I knew that while I was on the floor of the mirrored room, covered in blood and writhing in pain, Emmett and Jasper had torn James to pieces.

Still, the image of Emmett as the fun-loving prankster was one I couldn't dismiss. It was a little crazy, maybe, but I sniggered at the memory of the gaming tournaments in the Cullen house.

"Now what," a deep voice whispered into my ear, making me jump and melt into it at the same time. "What could possibly be funny about bacon at six-fifteen in the morning?"

He eased his arms around me from behind and I leaned back into his chest, trying to siphon off some of the heat he seemed happy to share. "I thought you were still asleep. I wanted to surprise you and Billy with breakfast since I couldn't sleep anymore."

I felt his smile as he pressed his nose to the back of my head. "How am I supposed to sleep when you come into my room and kiss me?" My face was suddenly very warm and I momentarily forgot how to scramble eggs. "You really didn't think I was going to sleep through you banging around like you do?" He let out a puff of breath with a little chuckle. "Besides I could never sleep through a kiss from you, not to mention," he reached over my shoulder and grabbed a link of sausage from the platter, "the smell of a hot breakfast. Thank you."

Jake's voice became weary and gentle as he spoke, losing the suggestive rumble, softening to match the face I saw in the half light from the hallway. I turned to hug him, wanting to squeeze the worry from him and absorb it like a sponge. He sighed tiredly as I held him.

"So, what happened last night?" I asked, my words muffled by his shirt. He wrapped his arms a little tighter around me and started talking.

…

My hands shook as I set my plate on the table. "So…they're coming?" I swallowed hard over the bitter lump in my throat. "All of them?"

Jake still hadn't touched his plate yet, having talked non-stop for nearly half an hour. "That's how it sounds. I just don't know exactly when the Cullens will get here, but they're coming." He drank deeply from his water glass and stood back up to refill it. I slumped in my chair and stared at the rapidly cooling plate in front of me. I dimly heard him set the glass down and he knelt next to me like the night before. "I won't let him hurt you again, Bells." His face was earnest, but his tone was grim.

A pang shot through my chest and I tried to ignore it, but I drew my sore arm up, cradling it. Jake made a move to take my hand, frowning as if he intended to examine it, but before he could touch me, his dad started wheeling out of his room.

"Do you need to help him?" I asked, clearing my eyes of the tears that had threatened to come.

"Naw, I got him moving while you were in the shower." His serious expression loosened into his more usual grin. "He smelled the biscuits, too!"

Billy rounded the corner to the kitchen and gave us both a warm smile. "Good morning kids. Bella, Jake told me you were making breakfast and I demanded he get me up early." He glanced up at Jake gratefully when a coffee cup landed in front of him. I started to eat when Billy and Jake settled in over their plates.

Billy looked up at Jake. "You two talked yet?"

"Yeah, we did. Some." Jake's reply was swift. Billy wasted no words as he glanced over at me asking for confirmation, chewing his bacon. I nodded, feeling a little lightheaded and washed out.

Billy harrumphed an acknowledgment and peered at me searchingly over his fork. My own was halfway to my mouth and stalled under his gaze. "You feeling alright, Bella? You look…ill. Are you handling the news okay?"

The utensil made a loud clatter when it banged off the plate and onto the table. My curled fingers shook and I plucked it back up, wiping the splattered eggs off the table with my napkin. "I'm fine. Really." It would have sounded more convincing if my voice hadn't trembled slightly. I finished quickly and drained my glass. Jake took my plate and set it in the sink.

"You two should get going." Billy said, ignoring my accident. "You might have a longer drive than you think into town, and Bella needs to get to school on time." Jake refilled his dad's coffee cup and picked up my bag for me. I waited by the door for Jake to finish clearing the table, absently rubbing up my arm and trying to sooth the little electric jolts at the mere contact of skin on skin.

"Ready?" Jake whispered, touching my arm to hand me my coat. I slipped it on and gave him a weak smile. When I told Billy goodbye, his face was pleasant enough, but he was…studying me. The gravel crunched satisfyingly loudly as we walked to the Rabbit in the brisk morning. The moist air was chilly enough to see thick fogs of breath, reminding me of the smoke that filtered through the trees the night I saw Laurent.

Jake stepped ahead of me and opened the passenger door, settling my bag into the back seat. He was about to close the door for me when he paused.

"Bella, you don't have to do this, go to school, I mean. There's a lot going on and I'm worried you'll get worse today if you sit in class and just think about it all."

I gave him another watery smile. "How would that look, Jake? The chief's daughter suddenly doesn't show up for school when he's out of town?" Jake chuckled and dipped his head, realizing the trap I was in. "Besides, I have work after school."

"Do you need a ride later?" Jake asked.

"I can get a lift from Mike." I replied, and he grumbled. "If it makes you feel better, I'll remind him of the Alka-Seltzer cocktail." Jake's answering smile was bright as always, but it was shadowed with a seriousness that was definitely new. Part of me missed the boy with the easy and carefree attitude, but I couldn't really bring myself to regret that, now that I knew the strength of the man he was becoming.

Jake shut the door and walked around to the car and got in. He started up the car and rested his hands on his thighs, his face thoughtful as he checked the gauges.

"Jake? Um, can I ask you something about the meeting?" I was nervous and I wasn't sure if it was because of the situation or the family involved.

"Of course, Bells. _I'll_ never keep anything from you, you know that." He placed one of his warm hands over mine. I laced my fingers in his and thought about what he'd told me about the meeting. Veins stuck out on the backs of his hands and I absentmindedly fiddled with them as I thought. The muscles in his arms had grown hard and taut with tension.

"Who is Mr. Whitlock?" Jake cocked his head to one side questioningly. "Well, there were Cullens, Hales, and Emmett McCarty. What did he look like?"

Jake's face went from confusion to relief, and he chuckled a little. "I thought you were going to ask something else. Well, Mr. Whitlock is tall, lanky, has a ridiculous mop of blonde hair, and answers to the name of Jasper."

My hand had flown to my mouth by the time he got to the hair. My thoughts flooded with memories of his grimacing half smiles and pained tolerance of me, except for the trip to Phoenix. There he had been a savior, an avenging angel, and he'd done what he could to help me stay sane as Alice hid me in one place after another. His calming influence allowed me to rest during those nightmare and panic filled days.

"What was he…like?" I ventured. "What do you think of him?" Jake had implied that there were things he and Sam didn't tell the Cullens, so I could only assume that Carlisle and Jasper would do the same.

"He's weird," Was Jake's swift reply as he pulled onto the semi-paved road. "Very intense and sort of… I'm not even sure how to describe it… observant? He watched every move we made and it was like he was wired."

With my eyes focused firmly on the dashboard, I asked, "Did you ever feel…suddenly calm around him?"

"Huh. Yeah, sort of. There was one time when Sam and I started to get a little pissed and he sort of watched us close, next thing I knew we were back to chatting again. One other time…" His voice stopped and the car suddenly began to coast and Jake pulled over onto the shoulder. We came to a sudden stop when he threw it into park and set the brake. Jake twisted in his seat to face me.

"Okay, Bella, you know that whole family better than I like to think about. What do you know?"

_Here we go_, I thought to myself. "You have to promise you won't get mad or hold it against them."

"I'm not sure I like the way that sounds, but I won't get mad, not at you anyway." He voice was carefully expressionless.

We sat in the car and I stared at the trees through the windshield. "Your dad was right. This is turning into a long ride." Jake let out a strained sigh but waited patiently for me to continue. "Have you ever felt like some people were a little different?" He gave me a _look._

"Okay, bad start." I admitted. "Have you ever thought that some people just…knew things? Or that they had a way with people that maybe wasn't natural?"

He chuckled. "Of course I do. My dad can practically read minds." I squirmed, the seatbelt suddenly feeling tight.

"Well, some vampires do, too. Some more than others."

Jake stopped smiling, but kept waiting.

"Some of the Cullens…" I faded, unsure of what to say.

"Which Cullens?" Jake's voice was pitched low and the words came out evenly; to anyone but me he might have seemed just casually interested. I found I couldn't meet his eyes anymore.

"Please, Bella." The same flat tone.

My throat made a hollow sound when I finally coordinated it, leaving my mouth sticky and it was difficult to form the words… names. "Alice. Jasper. And…and…" My mouth opened and closed on the 'E', unable to form sound.

"Edward?" Jake supplied through his teeth.

"Yes. Please, Jake. Drive."

We reached the far end of town before he relaxed his grip on the steering wheel, allowing the color to seep back into his knuckles. When we reached the bend that went by my house, he pulled into the driveway and took deep breaths, his skin trembling like ruffled bird feathers. I rested a hand on his shoulder and it drooped under my touch.

"What can they do?" He whispered, covering my hand with his.

"Alice can see the future, but it changes when decisions are made. Jasper can sense and project emotion. Edward…" I swallowed before my throat could close. "Edward can read minds."

His eyes flew open and he stared, stunned, and then slammed the car into drive and sped into town. I gripped the seat and the handle over my door, pressing into the armrests as he took the turns, the Rabbit's joints groaning in protest.

"Did he have to try to read minds, or did he just hear them?" Jake growled, zipping through a yellow light.

"He could hardly block them out. He called it a curse. Except for me."

The brakes screeched to stop for a red light that Jake couldn't beat. "What do you mean, except for you?" The insane driving seemed to have calmed him, but I was panting and almost hanging from the handle.

"He couldn't read my mind. I was silent to him, he said."

"Huh." The light turned green again, and I sank into the seat as he goaded his poor car to behave like a performance machine. He eased off when we got closer to the school. He pulled into the parking lot like nothing was odd about him being there and parked in the farthest section from the doors.

"How do you know all this? Did they use their abilities on you?"

Hotel rooms, charcoal sketches of rooms full of panels, decisions, phone calls, restless turning, calm sleep and gentle comfort all broke through the careful walls I built around portions of my mind. I nodded. "Yes, in Phoenix. I would not have survived without them."

A bell rang at the school and I had to go. I unclamped my hand from the handle while Jake drove me up to the lane to drop me off closer to the entrance. Before I had my seatbelt offhe was outside, opening my door and reached down to help me out. He looked me over with concern and wrapped me in a tight, protective hug.

"We need to talk tonight. I need to know everything about what happened." He let go of me and smoothed my hair from my face, frowning. "Sam and my dad may want to talk to you, too."

I reached up and smoothed the creases in his forehead, then wrapped my arms around him, pulling him to me. "I'll do anything I can." My hand ruffled into his short hair, missing the rich mane he used to have, and I pulled him down to kiss me, ignoring the covert on-lookers.

.

**Jake POV**

.

I waited until Bella was in the doors before I tore out of the Forks High parking lot. My poor car had been pushed to its limits this last week and a half, and I still hadn't done the alignment from when I whacked the curb; now the damn thing probably needed new spark plugs, too.

As soon as I hit the gravel of my driveway, I pulled out the keys and ran for the woods, not even bothering to stop and talk to my dad first. I yanked and pulled at my clothes, leaving a trail of fabric behind me until I hit the trees, willing the heat I'd barely kept in check on the drive to race up my back and radiate out to my bones.

A few others were phased, and I was relieved when I felt Sam among them. Quil was alongside him as they ran a perimeter patrol.

_Sam! We've got to talk._ Before I even gave him a chance to ask why, I was dumping the whole conversation with Bella right at him. His irritation flared but turned into wonder, then horror as he grasped what some of the Cullens could do, especially Edward and Jasper.

_They knew everything about us all along._ Sam's vision was tinged with red but he stayed on the trail, leading Quil. _They always knew how we worked._

_We hid things from them, too. _I pointed out. I trotted along toward where their route would eventually intersect. I sat and waited, watching Sam's mind whiz through all the things he thought about during his first meeting with the Cullens while Edward was second. We both wondered if there was anything they _didn't_ know about us.

_No Jake, we tried to hide things from them. They were able to eavesdrop on the Alphas from two packs and two Elders. _Sam sighed. _We have no secrets._

A few minutes later, Sam's huge figure cut through the brush and he didn't hesitate as he walked straight up to me.

_And you're right; she's going to talk to us tonight at the bonfire. She has to. If we're going to operate openly with the pack, she can tell all of us about the Cullens._ Sam was coldly determined. _I think they can afford to lose some secrets, too. Don't you?_

Sam turned and took off at a jog, not inviting Quil to follow.

_Where are you going? _He called after Sam.

_Home. I need to calm down and see Emily for awhile before tonight. Catch you at the bonfire._ Quil watched the shadow fade, and Sam left the pack mind once he caught sight of the little cabin he shared with Emily, leaving us with the echoes of his relief at seeing her face in the kitchen window. We started back toward my house.

_So what the fuck, dude? _

_What?_ I shot back at Quil.

_So, it's not bad enough that they drink blood, they have to have super powers and shit? Are they like the X-Men and just suck on deer?_

I rolled my eyes and was saved from responding when I heard my dad calling me.

We broke into a full run and phased when we got to my yard. I threw my jeans on and picked up the rest of my clothes while Quil untied his shorts from his leg.

"Jake, you got another letter." My dad held out another sealed letter to me as I walked in the house, Quil tight on my heels and heading to the kitchen. My glare went from the lion pressed into the red wax to Quil as he stuffed a pinch of shaved ham between his cheek and gums like tobacco and started grabbing for the bread to make a sandwich with the rest.

I shook my head, knowing it was a losing battle, and broke the seal on the letter.

.

_Mr. Black,_

_Mr. Whitlock and I are traveling to Seattle to await the arrival of our family's flights. Mr. Whitlock will bring them to our residence in Forks while I attend to some errands in the city. _

_I do not need to remind you that we would prefer discretion regarding our return, however temporary. _

_My family is apprised of the situation and is prepared to train on Saturday night. Please do not hesitate to call if you have any concerns. We look forward to meeting the rest of your associates and finding common ground._

_Respectfully,_

_Dr. Carlisle Cullen_

.

I sighed and looked up to see Quil holding out a plate to me with a couple sandwiches and a cut orange. My dad was picking up the phone and dialing.

"Anything good?" He asked cheerfully.

I gave him a weak smile as I took the plate, unable to muster anything to say, and simply took the phone my dad handed me.

"Hello?"

"Sam, it's Jake. I got another letter." Sam listened as I read him the note.

Silence.

"Sam?" I heard a hollow _thunk_ that I figured was his head against a wall. On a stud.

"It's too late to pretend to be the answering machine, isn't it." His voice was dull and flat despite the joke.

"Quil is rubbing off on you. You should patrol together more often." I waited as Sam finished a few more thumps.

"Well, we knew this was coming, so there's nothing we can do about it now. I'll be here until we head over for the bonfire. Call me if anything else happens, but howl if there's anything to kill."

"Got it. Bye Sam."

I handed the phone back to my dad and gave him the letter. Quil and I flopped back on the couch with nothing to do for a few hours. I really wanted to sleep but the company was too good to miss, and we spent the afternoon talking and catching up like the friends we always were.

"You said that to a vampire? Holy crap, man!" Quil held his sides and leaned forward.

"I know! But it was the only thing I could think of, it just sort of fell out." I laughed and the worry I was storing up for the evening started to melt. Quil had that effect on people.

My dad glared at us as he tried to talk to Sue over us.

"What about the night you killed that one?" I quieted and sat back, recalling the oily filth that coated my mouth, Bella's frail body collapsing, and the madness I fell into that night- however temporary, as Dr. Cullen would say.

"What about it?" I said softly as I rubbed my forehead. There wasn't a scratch or scar on me even though I'd split my head open a couple times.

"What did you say to that fucker?"

What I'd said, the bloodsucker would have never heard. What he really wanted to know was what I'd wanted to say. "Remember that part in Indiana Jones when the guy with the sword looks scary and you're worried Indy's gonna get his ass kicked, but he just shoots him?"

"Yeah?"

"It was kinda like that."

He grinned.

There was a soft knock at the door and Seth poked his head in without waiting for anyone to answer.

"Jake? Billy? My Mom sent me over with those test strips from the clinic. Hey Quil." I hopped up and invited him in. My dad shook his hand and took the boxes from him. We chatted a few minutes and I asked if he wanted to hang around until I had to go get Bella.

"No, I need to get back. Mom's cooking some stuff for the bonfire and wants me to give her a hand since Leah is out patrolling."

"Hang on, I'll walk you out."

We stood on the gravel and Seth kicked a few bits nervously. "Ah, you probably want to know what I was doing here last night, don't you?"

"I'm not mad, I'm just curious."

Seth took a deep breath. "I knew Bella was here, and I couldn't just sit and wait, so I…" He hung his head and examined the driveway.

"You guarded the house, didn't you? You felt like you had to protect something?"

He screwed up his face. "You say it like that and I sound like a Doberman."

I laughed and punched him on the shoulder. Spending time with Quil felt like getting my sense of humor back; I was able to enjoy my brothers again as the friends we were before this all happened, rather than as the soldiers we played part-time.

"If the shoe fits," I snorted, and Seth just waved me off with a smile. "But, there's something about you, Paul, Leah, and everyone. We're all different…" I stared off into the trees, remembering Embry's intuition, Sam's size and strength, and Jared's smarts. What was it Mr. Whitlock had said? Something about specialists?

"Jake?" I shook my head and focused on Seth again. "I think I hear Quil in your fridge again and I need to get back. Was there, uh, anything else?"

"No, man. Thanks for the test strips and, uh, for watching the house last night." We shook hands and Seth looked at me funny as he started to walk off, but waved as he jogged to the street.

Quil finally left after downing one of my frozen pizzas, helped by Embry, who had dropped by right when he pulled it out of the oven. I finished what was left of the sandwich meat with my dad and walked out to the forest with them, checking in on the patrols. When the all-clear reports came in, I went back inside to get ready to pick up Bella and take her to the bonfire.

.

**Bella POV**

.

"Hey, Bella?" Mike called. "Are you about wrapped up in the stockroom? I'm closing down the front."

I brushed the dust off my work vest and logged in the last of the new arrivals. "Just finished, Mike. You wouldn't be in a hurry to close up tonight, would you?"

Silence.

I knew better. At school, Mike had decided to take the plunge and ask Jessica out for ice cream. Friday nights were slow anyway - anyone going on a weekend camping trip would have left at mid-day, and today was worse than usual owing to the recent vacation. Today saw a few regulars who spruced up their tackle boxes for the weekend, having skipped fishing during the previous week with all the visitors in the area.

"Cat got your tongue, Mike?" I pulled off my vest and hung it up, and grabbed my card to clock out. I saw him walk into the stockroom while I checked my phone for messages. I had talked to my dad earlier in Mike's car when he gave me a ride from school, and he promised to have John show him how to send a text by the end of the night.

He threw me a mock scowl. "You know I am, so hurry up and scram." Mike glanced over at the screen displaying images from the new security cameras. "Whoops. Looks like you better move, too." I glanced over and saw the Rabbit pull up.

"Alright, I'm leaving. Could you give me a hand with the box?" I pointed to the large cardboard box by the register. "Just to the door, Jake can get it from there."

"No problem. But honestly, Bella, that was your paycheck this month. And do yourself a favor- get some rest this weekend. You look awful" I just smiled and shrugged, letting Mike grab the box and heft it up and to the back door. I opened the door and spotted Jake, leaning against his car. He pushed off and strode to the door to hold it for Mike, who caught the door with his own foot and pushed the box into Jake's hands.

"Hey, Jake. This is Bella's, though god only knows why."

"Uh," Jake looked at me and I just nodded and said goodnight to Mike. "Thanks, Mike. You feeling better?"

"Good as new. Just don't ever let her give me Alka-Seltzer mixed in chicken soup again. I think I'd rather die quietly in a bush." He grabbed his bag from inside and flicked out the last lights and headed to his car. "Have a good night guys!" Mike jumped into his car and sped off, waving at us without looking.

Jake blinked a few times, watching Mike's car head around the bend, before finally turning to me. "Ready to head out? They're setting up the bonfire now." I stood on my toes and gave him an awkward kiss over the box in his arms.

"Let's go. I need to stop and change first, but I'm ready." Jake handed me the keys and I unlocked and opened the hatchback. The flap that covered the trunk space rested on top of the big box.

I tossed my bag into the backseat and sat while Jake closed the doors. When he sat down to drive he peered into my face, lit by the harsh interior lights. "Bells, do you have a fever or something? You're really pale." I rolled my eyes. "Okay, paler than usual. But seriously, you look sick."

"I decided this morning I would ask Sue about it. I don't want to do anything that might upset my dad while he's out of town."

Jake shrugged. "Okay, I guess that's what most of us do, anyway. But if she's worried, we go see a doctor right away, alright?" I agreed.

He started up the engine and guided the car onto the road and toward La Push.

"So, Bells, what's in the box?"

"Just wait. It's a surprise." It was his turn to roll his eyes but he did push the accelerator a little harder.

…

I liked the warmth of the fire on my legs and face. I leaned back into Jake's chest as Billy finished a story, enjoying the sensation of being wrapped by a friendly furnace. The cold still settled in my bones, and I closed my eyes and tried to relax my neck and shoulder.

It wasn't much use. The hair on my neck stood up and I had that 'being watched' feeling every time I looked away or closed my eyes. Jake felt me tense and kissed the back of my head, quietly translating words Billy said in the story.

The evening had gone reasonably well so far. I cleaned up from my day and packed a few things for the beach, then Jake and I took the car from his house in case we had to drive his dad home. I was sort of presented to the pack amidst curious stares from a few of them, but Quil and Embry just dragged me to Emily and her battered card table, helping me unload the couple of things I brought to share. There I met Kim, Jared's girlfriend, who I recognized from the bonfire the night Jake and I first kissed.

I gingerly shifted my posture, and Jake tucked the soft blanket around us, stroking my middle with his warm hands. The tension kept creeping in my neck and radiating down my arm. The waiting wasn't helping even though Jake told me to just relax and enjoy the bonfire.

I snickered. Vampires, werewolves and eight hundred pound gorillas were now occupying my life.

"What's so funny?" Jake breathed in my ear. I told him my little joke and half the people around us started laughing. "Sorry, Bells. I think I warned you; there are no secrets here. We know everything about each other."

"Oh yeah… everything!" Embry catcalled.

"One word, Call," Jake growled, "And I will cut down your precious tree."

"You do that, and you'll never get to try it yourself, Black."

I cleared my throat, not sure what they were arguing about or why everyone found it so funny, but I heaved myself off the ground and folded the blanket. "I'm going to get something to drink. Want anything?"

"I'm fine." Jake glared at Embry and I walked toward the cooler, shaking my head. The movement made me dizzy and I stopped moving, focusing on the horizon to get my bearings.

Sam was nearly in my line of sight, talking with Billy. Jared and Paul stood alongside and they watched me, their postures taut. Sam straightened and nodded to me as if to say "It's time."

I got a bottle of water from the cooler, anticipating the need to wet my mouth when the questions started to fly. When I bent to close the cooler lid, a pair of bare feet appeared next to me.

"Bella, we don't need to cover everything tonight, but I -_we-_ need to ask you some questions tonight." Sam spoke quietly, but I knew from experience with Jake that the wolves could hear every word. "You don't have to talk to everyone, just Jake and me. The rest of them will hear it, just pretend they aren't there. Can you do that?"

I looked into Sam's face. "Yes," I said, and shivered.

Sam turned to walk away. "Go warm up by the fire." He said over his shoulder. "I'll wheel Billy over in a minute."

Jake put his arm around me when I got back to him. I felt wobbly after the brief but intense exchange, knowing my night wasn't over yet. He sat me down on one of the logs and put the blanket back around me. I leaned into him, trying to gather some strength, but feeling winded and washed out after the long day. Jake grasped my hand gave me a tight hug-

Gray patches danced in front of my eyes, blotting out the fire and I felt my knees hit the beach grass and sand.

"Bells! What's wrong?" Jake bent over me as I gasped from the pain that electrified my side. I tried to balance my weight in my arms so I could get my feet under me, but my left side gave way and I landed face first on the coarse sand.

A couple pairs of strong hands helped me up and steadied me as Jake brushed the sand off me. "What happened, Bella?" He frowned and reached for my hand and rolled up the sweatshirt sleeve.

They all gasped. Jake glared at my hand in the firelight. The flickering of the bonfire did nothing to improve the look of my hand; it was swollen and angry, the double crescent scar silvery and stretched over the distinct lump under it.

"That's it." Jake muttered. I heard low rumbles as the pack exchanged glances after seeing my hand.

Jake half carried me by my arm to Billy. "Dad, can you look at this?"

Billy's face was grave as he looked at my hand, then back to me and said, "We'll talk at the house. Let's go." He summoned Seth with a silent nod and was pushed to the parking lot. ,

I lifted my head to discover that I was surrounded on all sides by the imposing bodies of Paul, Sam, and Jared. Embry and Quil joined the formation and Jake walked stiffly as he led me to the car.

I was both guarded and escorted to the Rabbit by the men who towered around me. When I was seated in the car, they retreated to the darkness, but I caught glimpses of huge moving shadows alongside the car, weaving into the trees and out again.

I was brought to the little red house and escorted in to the table. Billy snapped on every light in the house as Jake gently guided me to my usual chair, still pinned in by the three giants. Jake knelt alongside me as Billy wheeled up to the table and pushed on his reading glasses. His features softened before he gestured to my hand and asked, "May I?"

I gave him my hand, illuminated now by the harsh light of fluorescent tubes. The scar gleamed with an almost glittering quality and looked alien on the red and inflamed skin of my hand. The tissue was pulled so tight over the mass under the scar that it was shiny and without creases. Billy put his thumbs on either side of the lump and nudged it both ways, sliding it freely but wrenching a sharp whimper of pain that I tried to stifle.

"Sorry, Bella. I had to check." The apologetic expression left quickly; he was tense, but focused and I could see that he was taking charge of the entire situation now. His jaw pulsed and relaxed and Jake's hold on my shoulder tightened.

"Tell me exactly how you got this scar, Bella."

I heard the movement of bodies in the room coming closer to the table where I sat. They would all hear what happened.

"I was bitten by a vampire." My voice sounded very distant to me.

Billy's noble face twitched. "Was it a Cullen that bit you?" The air suddenly stilled in the room as they waited for my answer.

"No, his name was James and he was the leader of a group of nomads."

The relief was tangible for only a moment. "Why aren't you dead?" Billy opened a hand and gestured to mine. "The venom has clearly affected your skin. Where did it go?"

I didn't blush. In fact, the color left my face and my hands became very cold. "The venom was sucked out."

"By who?" Billy said very calmly. My breath caught in my throat. I looked up at the expectant faces of the wall of men around me, standing like ancient redwoods and just as penetrable.

"Edward sucked out the venom. He stopped when my blood no longer carried traces of James."

Billy looked thoughtful but no less severe. He blinked very slowly once, twice. "What about traces of Edward?"

The giants around me all rippled at the same time. Jacob's hands clenched and released of their own volition and Jared's mouth opened to take deep breaths. Paul's eyes grew wider and took on the luster of something very, very dangerous and growing more so by the second. Only Sam remained impenetrable, the ripple left him first and he set one hand on Paul's chest and the other on Jared's arm. Both immediately stilled but remained as tight as bowstrings.

I was unable to speak, mouthing soundless gibberish until Billy began. Billy always suspected there was more to my disappearance than what Charlie knew. He never said anything about it, "Bella, whether he meant to or not, I believe Edward left behind a tiny amount of his venom in you. It may have effects far more reaching than a scar. Maybe you've been able to hold it back, but I think the venom is fighting back and you're not able to handle it anymore. That's why," he looked down at my hand. "That's why we must remove it _now_. Jake, bring me my carving tools."

My ears began to ring and felt like they were stuffed with cotton. Billy barked a few orders to the others who strode through the house fetching things for him, flinging the contents of drawers and cabinets in the search for others. My head swam and when I opened my eyes I saw a macabre scene. Billy had a round magnifying lamp, a candle, a cup with clear liquid and a candle. My nose burned and I recognized the sharp smell of rubbing alcohol.

"Jake," Billy said firmly, "I need you fetch Sue and have her bring her bag whatever else she thinks we need." Jake started protesting but Sam lifted him by the arm. "We'll wait till you get back, Jake."

"But," was all Jake managed before Billy shot him withering glare and he bolted out the door and into the night.

Billy unrolled the leather roll and surveyed the delicate carving tools and selected an incredibly fine and glintingly sharp blade.

I squirmed, my insides flipping and aching as the cold sweat broke on my forehead. "I can just see a doctor," My voice broke and my teeth chattered over the words. "The clinic can see me tomorrow…"

"There's no time. You might lose your hand if we wait and besides," Billy dipped the blade into the alcohol and lit the candle. "What if they biopsy what comes out of there?" A towel was laid at Billy's elbow and he pushed it under my hand, my fingertips white from curling hard against the tabletop. "And if we wait, it could break free and…" Billy pulled the blade from the cup and passed it over the candle, the flare punctuating his thoughts.

I suddenly felt hot all over. Sam pulled at the bottom of the sweatshirt and lifted it over my head, then guided my hand back in from of Billy.

"I'm going to make a small cut in your skin Bella. You will barely feel it, but I don't know what is in there, so…" He pulled a polished wooden rod from the leather case. Sam took it and pushed it against my mouth until it was between my teeth. My apprehension grew and made me feel like I was suffocating.

I started to shake. Billy muttered, "Paul," and a set of heavy hands clamped my arm to the table at the elbow and wrist. I wanted to stand and run, but Jared had restrained my other arm and held me to the chair from behind.

"I thought you were going to wait for Jake!" Quil said shakily from somewhere behind me.

"He can't be here for this." Sam replied tersely.

The alcohol was cold when it poured onto my hand, and I bit down on the stick to brace myself. I inhaled when the blade touched my hand, but felt almost nothing as it sliced neatly through the skin. Clear fluid tinged with red oozed painlessly from the cut.

Then he pressed.

My head snapped back as if from an impact. Features of the room blurred and tunneled as Billy massaged and tugged. I could feel the mass moving in my hand and under my skin. The bands that had wrapped my chest and down my arm grew barbs that tried to anchor themselves in me. They slid along my bones, scraping and clawing for purchase, pulling at my flesh.

My teeth sank into the wood, splintering off bits that chafed my gums as my eyes rolled from the pain. Only James had caused me more, and I had been blessed by losing consciousness then. For now, I could only shudder and gasp for breath around the stick.

I felt a final tight squeeze and pull at the incision. The tightness in my chest coalesced and stung like nettles under my scar before they passed through the incision.

The threadbare towel rubbed at my hand and I felt the cold alcohol again. The stick was pulled from my stretched and chapped lips. I moaned hoarsely and the steel arms that held me up released me, catching me before I slumped into the table.

"Jacob," I breathed.

I drifted; relaxed for the first time I could remember in many months and waited, the buzz of whispering tickling my ears.

.

**Jake POV**

.

Sue was driving as fast as the car could go, and we flung ourselves out as soon as the engine cut off. Seth, Quil, Embry and Jared were standing in the driveway and building a little fire.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled. They all snapped to face me and pointed at one of our old kitchen towels on the ground. There was a sickly mass stuck to it and it dawned on me that my dad hadn't waited. Sue rushed inside and I watched, horrified, as Quil used a couple of sticks to gingerly set the towel on the flames. Familiar, purplish smoke started rising and the mass quivered and bubbled at the edges. The smell of leech filtered in the air and I jumped the stairs and slammed the door open, widening the hole the knob had already made in the wall.

Sue chased out the last of the pack and hovered over Bella, examining her arm and hand. I knelt next to her and stroked her damp forehead, pushing the hair away that had stuck to her face. Her closed eyes fluttered open and she smiled, color rushing to her cheeks.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey."

"Hey, both of you, shut it so I can check her lungs." Sue listened to Bella's breathing for a few seconds, then stuck the stethoscope back in her bag and pulled out a package of wound dressing and adhesive. "Get out of the way, Jake. You kids are all elbows and fur." She gave me a gentle shove and I moved out of her way. I went back to the kitchen to stand by my dad, walking backwards so I could keep my eyes on the couch.

"She'll be fine, Jake." He said, tying the last knot in the leather strips holding the roll together. The kitchen was a wreck and I absent mindedly cleared away a few things that had been thrown around earlier, still constantly watching Sue as she pressed under Bella's arm and along her neck.

"What the hell happened?" I asked him tiredly.

"I removed the problem. If you really want to know, go phase. I'll keep an eye on her." I was at the door when he called after me. "Don't be too long. You have a big day tomorrow."

...

I was still shaking when I got back. Bella was on the couch and Sue was talking quietly to my dad in the living room while she packed her bag. They knew I was listening, but I kept one eye on Bella while I finished cleaning the kitchen to stay out of Sue's way.

I didn't understand everything Sue explained, but Bella's body had managed to contain a tiny dose of venom under the scar tissue in her hand. Whatever stresses she'd been through lately may have made it become active, but she thought it had all been removed. Sue's main concern was what this meant for Bella in the long run, and that we would just have to wait and see.

"I'll come back tomorrow to check on her. Call if anything happens or she starts running a fever." Sue was brisk and businesslike, but gave me a small reassuring smile. "I'm sure she'll be fine, Jake." My dad saw her to the door where they said their goodbyes. She reminded him to not hesitate to call.

My mind replayed every angle of the table and her hand I'd seen in the collective memory. I saw Bella's nails digging at the table, and the flash of light off the blade was bright enough to make you squint. The sounds were always the same anguished whimper, the crackling of the wood in her teeth and the gasp that went around the room when _it_ came out of her hand.

Edward's venom... his poison had been in her. I knew he saved her life, and I was grateful for that, but a dark little place in me was furious that she was ever in a place that made any of it possible. He had no right to fucking touch her in the first place.

My anger died as soon as I knelt down next to her, resting my chin on the armrest so I could watch her. She dozed, opening her eyes for a moment now and then and, seeing me, would smile and drop back off.

Bella was changing. Slowly, her face took on rosy color and her hands became warm and dry instead of clammy. The shivers and winces stopped, and her eyes and forehead relaxed. It had been just one hour, and with everyone gone but my dad and me, I could hear her breath, gentle and without the ragged draw I had gotten used to.

I heard the faint squeal of my dad's wheelchair next to me. "She looks better already Jake." He patted my shoulder. "But I hardly think she needs to sleep on the couch after the day she's had." I stood and went to the guest room- Bella's room- and straightened out the sheets and stacked the blankets at the foot of the bed so I could pull them over her easily.

When I walked back out to the living room, my dad was pulling off one of her shoes. "You got this, Jake?"

I swallowed. "Sure sure. No problem." I lifted Bella off the couch and she sleepily wrapped her arms around my neck. I turned the light off in the room and sat her on the edge of the air mattress, which puffed up and almost dumped her on the floor. She started to slouch.

"Can you sit up, honey? I just want to help you for a sec." Bella straightened and opened her eyes. One of her hands cupped my cheek, then she stroked my brow with her thumb. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Even in the darkness, her eyes seemed clearer and full of life.

I was kneeling in front of her, between her knees. Bella leaned toward me and kissed me softly, and I heard the zip on her jeans. I squeezed my eyes shut and kept my hands on my thighs, my palms itching to touch every inch of her. She leaned back and tugged at the waist of her jeans. I scooted back and pulled at the legs and slipped them off.

I kept my eyes on her face because I knew those legs, I knew her body. Under any other set of circumstances, it would have been the sexiest thing I'd ever seen or imagined, but this evening had been a nightmare. I folded her jeans, then cradled her head and neck and guided her down until she was lying on the pillow.

I kissed her forehead and tucked a couple blankets around her. "Sleep, Bells." Her eyes blinked, then drooped, but still held mine as if she needed to know I was there to let go. When her head dropped to the side I stood, and joined my dad back in the kitchen.

Scraps of paper and envelopes had been thrown to the floor and I picked them up, tossing some junk mail in the trash. There was a blank envelope with papers inside. I glanced at the pages without reading them closely. Legal forms.

"Hey Dad, did you update your power of attor-" My voice caught when I saw the name at the bottom of the form: Charles Swan. My dad plucked them out of my hands and folded them back into the envelope.

"It's just a precaution he took when he left town." He tugged me down by the arm. "And there's no need to burden Bella or anyone else with it." He wheeled down the hall to his room and I followed him to help him into bed.

Neither of us had much to say as I helped him into his pajamas and set the rocker switch on the bed next to him. The night had sort of spoken for itself. I stepped into the bathroom to get ready for bed while he got settled. He was a few pages into his new book when I came to check in one last time. I gave the door to Bella's room a long look as I crossed the hall.

"You all set, Dad?"

"Yes, son. You going to bed now?" He looked at me over his reading glasses.

I hesitated. "Yes. I'm pretty tired, and I have a, uh, big day tomorrow."

He looked back down at the book in his hands and flicked at the corner of a page to turn it, dragging the bottom edge along his well-worn shirt. "Well, goodnight, Jake."

"Goodnight, Dad." My hand was still on the frame of the door when I heard him move around and make a soft coughing sound, his way of making an announcement.

He kept his eyes on his book. "The door stays open, Jake. And not a word to Charlie."

I tapped the doorframe to let him know I understood and shut off the hall light. The rest of my usual night time walkthrough felt surreal because it ended at a different room. I left the bathroom light on and the wedge of light fell on Bella as I opened the door. She was curled up on her side hugging one of the spare pillows, her hair flipped over her pillow and spilling off the end of the mattress.

My added weight on the mattress made Bella's smaller frame rise a few inches and she snuffled sleepily at being jostled. Once I laid down, the damned airbed stayed still but had found a new equilibrium. I relaxed and listened to her breathe again. She rolled over onto her stomach and I felt her hand slide by me.

"Jake," she mumbled.

"Right here, baby."

She scooted a few inches closer, then slid into the ditch my body made in the mattress. I don't know how awake she was, but she laid her head on my chest and shoulder, wrapping her arm over my chest, snuggling into my side.

I no longer felt like I had to squeeze her to let her know how much I loved her. I wanted to run my hands over her so she knew I was there, and let her use me as her pillow if it made her happy.

"Love you, Jake."

"Love you, too, Bells."

I drifted off to sleep, feeling her even heartbeats against my side, her breath tickling over my chest. I roused during the night and we had changed positions. I'd always dreamed of spooning her, of curling myself around her body; instead I was on my stomach, and she was half sprawled across my back, her leg resting in the small of my back and her cheek on my shoulder blade.

I went back to sleep with a smile. We couldn't even be normal in our sleep, but somehow we managed to do something beautiful anyway.

.

* * *

*sigh* Ups and downs, all for you.

As I mentioned once before, this originally was an imprint one-shot. The original scene was the 'extraction' you read here, and after hitting a dead end when I wrote it, I stewed for a week and developed this story.

We are clawing our way there, my friends. I don't expect this story to go over 25 or so chapters.

Thank you so much for reading, and please leave a review if you're so inclined. 3

sfiddy

Note- when I posted this morning, I forgot to include the definition tag for the title... oops.


	21. Chapter 20

_This is a work of fanfiction, I'm not S. Meyer. Not mine, no money._

RL kept this from happening faster, but everyone gets busy around the holidays. It wouldn't be here at all if it weren't for the delightful talents of Diamondheart and her lovely way with words.

Thanks to the usual suspects (pre-readers): Little Furry Cannibals, WolvesCanEatMe, and Taoist Elf. Without them, I'd have a very tough time keeping myself on track. Their comments help me be a better writer. I'd be more verbose, but I'm tired and desperate to post a new chapter!

Please enjoy Chapter 20.

* * *

.

**Bella POV**

.

The first thing I noticed when I woke was that I was…warm. That alone set this day apart from all others, and it kept me from panicking when I tried to move, only to find myself caged. For so long my dreams had left me with a desolate sense of abandonment when I woke, chilled to my bones and aching, haunted by the amber gaze that left me huddled and senseless on the damp forest floor.

But this was different; the weight was pleasant rather than confining, and I didn't smell the rotting loam of the forest. I smelled…Jacob. Something pushed at my side and moved under my hand.

Jake's face was nuzzled against my ribs and he lay curled on his side, my legs propped up over his. My bandaged hand was resting on his head; my fingers nestled in the thick cropped hair. We had settled diagonally across the bed sometime during the night to accommodate the length we occupied. When I slid out from under his arm and carefully onto the floor, he just rolled onto his stomach in a full sprawl, covering the entire mattress.

.

I stood very still, almost afraid that the face in the mirror would dissolve and I would wake from a very strange dream. The face tilted in one direction, then another, catching the light in different angles to illuminate around the nose, the cheekbones, and the curve of the jaw.

My face had been pale and strained for as long as I could remember. I was so fair skinned that when I lived in Phoenix I had to take extraordinary measures to hide from the sun or risk a burn nearly every time I went out, and living with the hurricane that was my mother kept me washed out and tense. Once in Forks, I no longer shied away from sunshine—it was rare enough here and much weaker than in Phoenix—but I found myself avoiding its occasional appearance in deference to the Cullen's needs. Then… everything happened.

It had taken a toll.

I reached to the mirror and touched the surface, half expecting to sink a finger through, but met only the hard glass, chipped at the corners. The reflection smirked a little. _Did you really think that was going to happen?_

I wouldn't call it flawless skin, but it was smooth to the touch and petal-pink in the right places. My eyes were softer and looked…well they looked like they belonged on a girl who had a good night's sleep. But it wasn't just that.

I took a deep breath. _I could take a deep breath._

My lungs filled completely, and the tight constriction never came. The smirk in the mirror changed to a real smile. I flexed my arms, rotating them like I had the morning before, and winced from the soreness. I was stiff, but I didn't feel the aches I'd endured for months- the ones that became a sharp pain over the last couple weeks.

For the first time in…_forever_, I had slept without nightmares or fits of anxiety and it was reflected in the calm face I was still gazing at. My bandaged hand rested on the counter, the adhesives holding the incision together pulled at my skin slightly as I moved, and I could see that the lump was gone. The skin wasn't red anymore either. Billy's impromptu surgery of the evening before was hardly the only thing memorable about last night and my face grew warm as I reflected that removing the mass in my hand wasn't the sole reason I had slept well.

I started the shower, amazed at the easy intimacy I had awoken to. By the time I was out, scrubbed and dressed in the clothes I brought in the bathroom with me, Jake was awake and sitting up on the mattress.

"Morning, Jake." He gave me a lazy smile and opened his arms for me to rejoin him. I pulled the twisted towel off my head and squirmed my way onto the air mattress to snuggle into his warm arms. He eased back until we were lying down again and kissed my forehead.

"Morning, Bells. How do you feel?"

I thought for a moment, then realized there was only one word that could describe it.

"I feel…_free_, Jake. Alive and free." The arm that had lain gently across my shoulders twitched, and then I was suddenly wrapped tight against him. We held each other and dozed, not checking the clocks and not caring what they said anyway.

…

"Damn." I muttered. "He had to learn last night?"

"What's wrong?" Jake asked, eating the last of the eggs and sausage while I pushed my cereal around in the milk.

"My dad sent a text. He wanted me to text him back."

"So? Text him back." Jake scraped his fork to get the last bits off the plate and bit his toast. We had slept late, and in the confused trauma of the night before, my phone had simply been forgotten. He stopped chewing when he noticed my dismay. "What?"

"He sent the text last night. He wanted a response _last night_." Jake's forehead creased and he rubbed at it with the heel of his hand.

"Gimme the phone." He held his hand out.

"What?"

"Just give me your phone, I'll handle it." I felt my eyebrows rise and held out the phone, wondering how Chief Swan would welcome a call from his daughter's boyfriend after not hearing from her the night before.

"Relax Bells. I'm going to tell him the truth." His tone was matter-of-fact, but I thought I detected a gleam of humor in his bland expression.

I frowned. "What truth? The one with the vampires, the one where you're a wolf, or the one with my hand getting cut open?" I held up my bandaged hand for emphasis.

He made a deft lunge and plucked the phone out of my other hand. "The one that lets him know you're okay…and gets us off the hook." Jake gave me a grin that was more confident than he had any right to feel. I got up and sat next to Jake, huddling over the phone to hear the whole conversation.

"Speed dial one, right?" He held the button down until the phone dialed. It picked up halfway through the second ring.

"_Hello? Bella?" _My dad's voice was anxious.

"Hi Chief! It's Jake. How is the big city?"

"_Jake? Uh, the city's fine."_ My dad paused, and I could swear I heard him fingering his gun belt. _"Where's Bella? Is everything alright?"_ His voice took on his official tone and I knew Jake had to make it good.

"She's sleeping in today. I didn't want to go in her room and bother her, so I'm just waiting around for her to wake up." Jake frowned for effect. "Bella is fine, but just so you know, she had a little accident yesterday, and we were up a little late afterwards."

_"What the hell happened this time?"_ Charlie said, clearly exasperated.

"Nothing serious. She fell on the beach and cut her hand. We had to clean some junk out, but it looks better." Jake waited and held up two crossed fingers.

After a few seconds, I heard my dad let out a little sigh._ "Stitches?" _

Jake laughed and gave me a thumbs-up. "Naw, not this time. Sue just used some adhesive and bandaged her up, and she's gonna drop by today to look her over."

_"Sue's going to check on it? When she's done, can you have her give me a call and let me know how it's doing?"_

"Sure thing. Congratulations, by the way."

_"For?"_

Jake grinned. "Learning how to text. Welcome to the twenty-first century, sir."

"_Can it, kid. And it's 'Charlie' to you. Can you have Bella call me when she gets up?"_

"I'll let her know you ca-" Jake paused, pointed at me, then the phone. "Hang on, I think there might be signs of life." He raised his voice a bit. "Bells? Your dad's on the phone!"

I took the phone and shook my head at Jake. He was entirely too good at this. "Hi Dad. How's Seattle?"

_"Fine. John and Andy send their best. How's your hand?"_

"Sore, but okay. I'll have to be more careful next time I, you know...walk." He laughed. "What are you three up to today? Big plans?"

My dad spent a couple minutes telling me about plans that he had with John and Andy to check out a couple of details in the Biers case, the missing person who owned the car found in Forks. It all struck me as pretty boring and routine, but Charlie sounded as bright as if he'd had a good day fishing; being around his old friends obviously made all the difference.

"Well, whatever you do, be careful, Dad. I love you."

_"I love you, too Bells. Give me a call tonight, and don't stay up too late. Jake said you were pretty tired, so make sure you get some rest."_

"I will."

"_Oh, and you should give your Mom a call this weekend. She should be back from her trip_." He cleared his throat, out of things to say, so I said goodbye first, but not before telling him I loved him one more time.

...

Billy had been out all morning with Sam, and when they arrived at the house around lunchtime, Emily came with them bearing a picnic style lunch for all of us. She and I chatted while Sam, Billy, and Jake sat in the living room watching TV and occasionally discussing their plans for the evening in hushed voices. It was nice to talk with Emily, since the circle of people I could really speak with openly with had shrunk over the past year. That, combined with the dishonesty inherent to my situation, had left me feeling like I was on an island in treacherous seas.

Emily didn't demand conversation, but told me all about living around the pack, cooking for Sam and his favorite dishes, and what she brought for lunch. We set the table leisurely and soon we all gathered to eat. Jake sat by me on a too-small chair from my room.

"I saw Sue a little while ago, Bella." Billy remarked conversationally. "She asked how you were and I said you slept fine, and looked like you were getting some color in your face." The same color felt like it burned in my cheeks for a moment. "She says she'll be by this afternoon to check on the bandages and make sure the adhesive is holding. She did say she was sorry she didn't manage to get a sample of..._it_, but that perhaps it was for the better."

There wasn't much to say to that, so I just kept eating. I actually had an appetite. After lunch, we all cleaned, bumping into each other in the cramped kitchen, but then, with nothing left to actually do, the atmosphere began to feel a little tense.

Emily stood and took the repacked basket by the handles. "Well, if everyone's fed, I think I'll head back." Sam handed Emily the keys and kissed her scarred cheek. With a goodbye to Billy and Jake, she left the four of us alone with a plate of her famous homemade muffins for a snack later.

Sam stood by the door, drumming his fingers over the frame, watching through the little window in the door as Emily drove away. The glass fogged as he pressed a little closer, tracking the movement until he stared distantly toward the curve in the driveway.

He turned back to face the table; Jake and Billy both sat up straighter in their chairs and I felt left out and edgy, not knowing exactly what to expect. Abruptly, I stood and refilled my water glass.

"I'm sorry last night went the way it did," Sam began carefully; he ran a hand roughly through his hair and over his face. "Sue said your hand looked good, and that she's pretty sure Billy got everything out. You-" Sam paused his status report. "You look better today."

"Thank you," I replied, looking back at Jake and Billy. "I _am_ better."

Sam tilted his head and looked at me appraisingly. "Good." He fell silent, but glanced at Billy.

"But?" I ventured.

"We never really got to talk last night." Sam stated plainly at my prompt. "Our meeting with the Cullens is tonight, and we need to know everything we can before we go."

I felt my back stiffen at the mixed feelings that dampened my earlier contentment.

Billy leaned forward. "Bella, what Sam means is that if we are going to work with them, we need to be on the same footing."

I frowned. "I don't understand. Why wouldn't you be on the sa-"

"Edward." Jake interrupted with a faint snarl in his voice. He paused and visibly collected himself, then continued, "You said he reads minds, right?" This was asked with less rancor. All three men watched me, waiting as I put the pieces together.

Jake had told me about the meetings in the past, and that Edward had been at them. Edward could read minds, so he would have known what the pack leaders were thinking then, leaving them with little real room to maneuver.

I felt my forehead crease. "But you said he wasn't here now, right?" They all nodded. "So they don't know what you've been thinking since they came back?"

The mental wheels in the room were spinning. "They still know the pack structure, and how we operate." Sam reminded us, but he was looking at Jake thoughtfully.

Billy smiled, and it was not lost on the two young men. "Haven't you two been engaging in some new leadership styles?" He asked knowingly, clearly amused by something. Sam clenched his jaw and Jake started laughing, then tried to explain something but Billy waved a hand to stop him.

"Nope, don't tell me. The fewer people who know the details of how you two are working things out, the better." The smile that had brightened his words left. "Just make sure you're doing your job." He said more sternly.

Jake and Sam appeared to communicate something silently for a moment before giving each other a tiny half smile of agreement, then they turned their attention back to me. I suddenly felt the overwhelming need to refill my water glass again.

For nearly an hour, I was asked questions about the minutia of the Cullen family, from how old each member was to what jobs and training they'd had. I told them about Carlisle and his devotion to life and making it better; I described Esme's motherly compassion, her acceptance of me into her family and the way she took care of her adopted children; Emmett's strength and humor that seemed at odds with the distant and haughty Rosalie; and finally Alice with whom, next to Edward, I had spent the most time.

"So, Jasper-" Sam prompted.

"I don't know much about him. He's married to Alice." My uncertainty was plain in my voice and I half-shrugged apologetically.

"You said he helped in Phoenix, right? You would have spent some time with him then?" Jake said encouragingly.

I chewed the inside of my cheek. "He and Alice were sort of my guards there. He…helped me sleep."

Jake inhaled sharply but Billy shot him a look of reproof. "If they were guarding you," he said, stirring his coffee, "Then how were you attacked? Did several nomads come after you?"

"No," I swallowed, and my hands began to tremble. "There were three in the coven, but only James came after me. He, um, contacted me, and made it sound like he had my mother, so I…I ran away from Jasper and Alice to…" My voice faded.

"To do what, Bells?" Jake said gently.

I took a drink of water and struggled to swallow, my throat unable to coordinate itself. The stark clarity of hindsight allowed me to see my horrifying and dangerous actions from a new perspective. When I spoke, I sounded distant. "I was going to offer myself in trade." Soft growls rumbled from Jake's chest and his outline rippled. I laid my hand on his arm and it subsided. Sam took deep breaths and pressed on his eyes.

Billy recovered first. "You said there were three. James is dead, and you said Laurent was a member. What of the third?

"James' mate, Victoria. She didn't say much, but she stayed very close to him."

"Did the Cullens kill her, too?" He asked.

"No, she wasn't there when James attacked me, and…the Cullens never really talked about her afterwards." I frowned at the table. It had never occurred to me to question that omission before.

"What was she like?" Billy asked, turning to the coffeepot for his third refill.

"Wild. James was calculating and vicious, she seemed more…unpredictable. You have to understand, the Cullens were different because they didn't drink from humans." All three men shifted uneasily. "At least, that was Carlisle's theory, he said it made them calmer and more, uh, human in a way." I shivered. "Those three were animals. All I could think about when I saw her was wildfire."

Jake and Sam looked at each other with confusion. "Why wildfire?" He asked.

"Her curly red hair. It had a mind of its own in the winds-" The words died in my throat when I saw their eyes widen with alarm. Jake's hand clamped onto my forearm.

Sam, suddenly by my side with his hands on the table, demanded my full attention to his dark eyes. "Bella, think hard. Have you ever seen the red haired vampire since? Do you even think you may have seen her?"

I searched my mind, frustrated by all the blanks in my memory from the months I'd spent wearing blinders, but I was certain I would have recognized that hair and the demonic feline movements if I'd seen them.

"No, I don't think so."

Sam stood back up and looked around unseeingly, processing the deluge of information we'd been through. When I looked at Jake, he appeared to be doing much the same. They met each other's gaze with a nod and stood, excusing themselves to step out and talk.

I cradled my face in my hands, resting my head and arms on the table. Understanding crept into my numbed mind, and I felt a warm touch stroking my hair. Billy was letting me know everything was okay. I couldn't handle anymore words and he seemed to understand that.

.

**Jake POV**

.

Sam and I walked quickly from the house to the far end of the driveway.

"Christ, that redhead leech is no damn nomad." Sam said flatly.

"Did you hear the way she described the Cullens? The way they stay with their partners for so long? Those are mates. The fucking redhead lost_ her_ mate. That bitch isn't just wandering through, man, she's here for revenge!" I could hear my voice rise as I talked, the panic making my voice crack over the word 'revenge'.

Sam watched me as I trembled and shook, and finally pulled me towards the trees by my arm. "Let's go, Jake. You need to run it off." We phased and took off fast on a gridline, picking up the patrol loop and pounding the ground with our paws. We sidelined the conversation until I could be more rational, then we slowed down and made the return trip.

_So_, he started, _This means we have a pissed off she-leech who's built a small army of new vampires, and according to Mr. Whitlock, has gotten a couple highly trained ones to help. Are you on board with that?_

_Yeah,_ I muttered._ And those new ones haven't been around in a while, so we don't know what they're doing._

_I think it's a fairly safe bet that they've backed off, waiting for something to happen before they make a move. I don't know if they know that we killed Laurent, but I think we should assume they're trying to work around us to get to Bella._

I snarled and snapped my teeth at the air, slowing to a trot as we got a little closer to the rez_. So we just wait and let Bella be bait? Or do we spend the rest of our lives standing guard?_ I was angry at the lousy options they were leaving us.

_Calm down, Jake. We have the meeting tonight, and we can hammer this shit out with the Cullens. It's not in their best interests to let this drag on either. Save it, and make sure you get yourself under control before tonight._

We talked through the things we needed to remember for the coming meeting and I calmed down. I knew I needed to tell Bella what we thought was happening, but I wanted a plan in place to handle the evening when we went to the meeting. Our borders were solid to the Cullens, but other vamps would not care about our treaty and if we were all gone, she would be an easy target.

We phased and continued talking as we walked to my house. Sue's car was in the driveway, and we jogged up to the door.

"Hello Sam, Jake." Sue greeted absently as we came in the door. She was wiping the back of Bella's hand with a cotton ball, a set of little bandages waiting on the table. When she was finished, and Bella's hand was sealed up again, she pulled casserole dishes from the refrigerator and started up the oven, letting Bella know how long to cook them.

"Like I said, we'll just have to wait and see what happens." Sue sighed. "I don't have access to the kind of equipment I'd need to really check you over for the effects, and I wouldn't know where to start if I did."

She and Bella spoke softly for a few minutes while Sam and I checked on my dad. We told him what we'd discussed and began plotting out our approach regarding the meeting.

"Do you think they realize who the redhead is? Should we just tell them?" I asked my dad.

"I don't know, but you should follow their lead at first. Let them guide the meeting for a few minutes and concentrate on keeping the pack under control." He gestured at both Sam and me as he spoke, implying that we should work as a team.

"So maybe as an opener, we introduce ourselves, then let them follow up…" Sam and my dad started to plan out the introduction process, but my attention was drawn to sounds outside.

My car had functioning locks, but between living in the woods and not wanting to get locked out when they decided to randomly break on me, I usually left it unlocked. I heard the unmistakable creak of the trunk and was about to walk to the door-

"Here's the new bandages, Jake," Sue said, handing me rolls of dressing and tape "But I think you'll be able to just use the butterfly bandages in another day or two."

Bella smiled. "Sue says it's healing up very well and there's no signs of infection." I heard a funny popping sound from outside.

I glanced at the door and managed to not drop the dressings Sue shoved into my hands. "That's great Bells." Bella said goodbye to Sue and excused herself to the bathroom. Sue re-packed her nursing bag and walked over to Sam and me.

"I realize this is a source of concern for you, but Bella seems to be fine. I don't know what the long term outcome will be, and we may not know for some time." She gently grasped my arm and gave me her best nurse smile. "Jake, keep an eye on her, but it looks to me like she's going to okay." She hefted her bag onto her shoulder and waved to my dad.

I heard my trunk slam shut, but Sue was almost to the door, so I couldn't push past her. She had the door open as a large body approached the house.

"Hello there, Quil. Sam and Jake are inside, and dinner should be ready in about twenty minutes."

"That's great! Night, Sue!" I heard him say. A second later, Quil burst through the front door with a huge grin on his face. "Dude," He started, glancing around the room at Sam, my dad and me. Quil was almost panting with excitement and Sam and I started laughing at him a little.

"What are you wearing, Quil?" Sam said, pointing to his long black pants.

"Dude!" He replied, eyes wide with glee. He wrapped his hands around the elastic waist of the pants and flicked his arms. The quick movement was accompanied by the popping sound I'd heard before, and the pants flew off him, flapping like crow's wings in his hands.

I was puzzled for a second when I realized what he was holding.

Then I heard a muffled gasp from the hallway.

_Fuck._

Bella was standing at the edge of hall as it emptied into the living room and kitchen area, eyes wide in shock, her hand over her gaping mouth. She was staring into the living room at Quil- who was still waving the black pants proudly at Sam.

"Dude!" I yelled angrily, and leapt to stand in front of him. Bella had turned her head, shielding her eyes with her hand. Quil had the decency to look confused as I snatched the pants from him and tried to hold them up like a screen. Sam shook his head and put his face in his hand.

I looked down and Quil's eyes followed mine. His mouth fell open a little in horror and he cupped his junk hurriedly. He was standing in my living room completely naked and had been flagging more than the pants. He turned pink and snatched them back, crouching behind the couch and fumbling with the snaps. I could swear I heard my dad snicker.

"I'm sorry Jake, Bella! I just saw that something in your trunk was lifting up the back tray, and I wanted to make sure it wasn't the cooler from last night. I found the box, and opened it and found these… these…"

"They're tear-away pants from Newton's." Bella said shakily, still turned away. "We couldn't sell them so- oh god- we kept marking them down." She sounded a little choky; I couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or laughter. Finally, Quil had the critical snaps closed and was pulling the pants on.

"Dude…" I muttered, and I walked over to Bella to let her know the coast was clear. Her face was bright pink as she and Quil exchanged awkward hellos.

The light outside was just beginning to soften to evening, and I got plates out of the cabinets in preparation to feed the pack. Quil helped Bella with side dishes and soon they were laughing at each other like they used to. You just can't be angry with him around.

The sun was getting closer to the trees when I heard footsteps outside the door. Embry, Paul, and Jared came in, their arms full of black fabric that they dropped in a pile inside the door. They set their other things down and greeted my dad and Sam, who had continued their conversation from earlier.

"Are these those pants the basketball players wear?" Embry asked Quil, who was fixing the last of the snaps down a leg.

Paul gave Bella an odd look when Quil said, "Aren't they the shit? Bella brought them."

"I, um, thought you could use them, since…you know…" She gestured weakly at our frames, "And the whole… you know…" She was flustered and glanced between Sam and me as if seeking guidance, then walked to the pile and picked up a few pairs. She handed me one and took one to Sam, who had grown stiff with what I was sure was pride.

"Um, here, Sam." She handed him one and he took it from her, but kept his arm extended and his eyes hard. The activity in the room ground to a halt and all attention turned to Bells and Sam. She swallowed nervously as if she knew how much was riding on this moment. It wasn't about the stupid pants, it was Bella's standing with the pack now. She had provided us information, and while that was honorable and appreciated, it wasn't the same as being accepted.

"I don't need…charity." Sam said quietly.

Bella froze, but stayed calm. "It's not charity, and it's not a gift." She licked her lips and set her jaw. "It's a thank you."

Sam looked a little surprised, and Bella went ahead.

"You saved me in the forest after…after _he_ left me there. You and Jake and Paul saved me from Laurent. And now," her voice caught. "Now you are going to face more of them, for me, and fight with a dangerous vampire and her coven…for me." She caught her breath and looked around the room, meeting the waiting dark eyes. "Thank you." She finished in a near whisper.

Sam was quiet, his arm still extended, holding the pants in his hand. His jaw twitched as he considered her words.

"You're wrong, Bella." He said, and Bella made a tiny gasp but never lowered her head. The whole room held its breath.

"You're wrong because our sole purpose, the reason we exist, is to protect the people on this peninsula, and our land, from those unholy things. If only you were in danger and our wolf-spirits did not intend for us to guard and protect you, they would not have returned to us. You are a part of our mission, and we would never allow them to harm you without a fight."

The air in the room became lighter and we all took a deep breath. Bella smiled gently up at Sam. "Thank you, Sam."

"You're welcome, Bella." He replied, lowering his arm and taking a look at the pants. The pack began to filter outside and through the window in the door I could see them trying out phasing in the pants. The snaps gave way, allowing the fabric to remain undamaged. Each time they tried it, I could see us saving a few dollars- how much money had we all lost due to phasing?

They laughed and horsed around, happy that the pants worked like they hoped. After a few successful tries, they were joined by Seth and Leah, who arrived in time for dinner and to test the new addition to their wardrobes.

The sound of forks clattering on the plates was sharper now that the house was quieter. I helped Bella set out glasses and peel the foil off the huge casserole dishes. She reached by my dad to retrieve some serving spoons and I heard him whisper softly how proud he was of how she handled herself. She just blushed and said that it was just the right thing to do.

When the kitchen was ready, I walked to the door and tapped. Within moments the pack was filing in and we settled into the serious business of eating. Bella had arranged a small plate for herself out of the way with my dad.

The sky was just beginning to darken, and our thoughts were all drawn in the same direction.

"So how do we do this? Shifts?" Jared said.

"Maybe just one stays behind this time, then we rotate it for the next time?"

"What if there isn't a next time?" Someone piped up.

"Well, we can't _not_ guard the place. You said that red-head was after her, right?" Paul said bluntly. Bella's eyes flicked around the room at each speaker, but she said nothing.

"How about we start with Seth, then after he gets a round of training, he comes back and we swap out as we go?"

Leah growled. "Why can't he just stay here the whole time and do it whenever we actually fight these leeches. He'll stay safer."

"Hey! I want to fight, too!" Seth complained hotly, shooting his over-protective big sister a resentful glare. "Seeing it in Jake's mind isn't good enough for me."

A rumble of approval at Seth's answer went through the room. My dad stayed silent, but listened intently. Bella had stopped eating and was flexing her hand, looking thoughtful.

"Well, even if whoever is guarding isn't there, they get the training, too, right?" Embry said. "It's not like they're missing out."

Sam and I were sitting back in our chairs, listening to everyone's arguments. The table talk was quickly becoming deafening with my house and Bella the subject. She winced every time someone referred to her as a mark or target. She was frowning and finally surprised us all by standing suddenly.

"That's enough! Just shut up for one second!" The table went silent immediately. Everyone's eyes were wide enough to see the whites all the way around. Bella got quiet when she realized we were all staring.

"Um, thanks." She fiddled with her hands. "I was thinking, the Cullens have to burn themselves if they harm a person here, right?" We grunted in assent. "And all of you will be there at the meeting?" Another grunt, but Sam nodded slowly this time.

"Don't you all think that the safest place for me will be where all of you are?" Bella said, shyly but a little proudly.

"No. Absolutely not." Sam replied.

"Why not?" Bella asked.

"Because it's cold, dark, and far enough away that we have to phase to run there. And you are neither a wolf, nor a leech, and therefore are not a party to the treaty." Sam looked almost smug.

"No," Bella agreed, and held up her bandaged hand. "But even Sue says we don't know what could happen, and it's not like I can see Dr. Gerandy about this. And since the doctor I probably _should_ see can't exactly make house calls…" Her voice dwindled away but her expression remained firm.

Sam grimaced and looked over at me. I didn't want her to go, but she had a point. A few points, in fact, and I couldn't deny that she was probably safest with the whole pack around her. And she was right- she needed to see a doctor, and only one would really know what to check for.

I shrugged at Sam, and he glared at me before looking to my dad for his reaction. He got a similar shrug.

"Christ," Sam muttered, and stood to clear his plate. He looked out the window and saw that the light was fading to gray and dark blue. He leveled his stare to Bella, who squirmed a little. "Dress warm," He rumbled at her, then headed out the door with his new pants over his arm.

* * *

Finally, right?

Thanks so much for reading. I know it's a shorter than average chapter for this story, but everything I added was just filler, so I chopped it out.

Thanks again- sfiddy


	22. Chapter 21

_This is a work of fanfiction. I make no money, I'm not Stephenie Meyer, and I'm just fooling around with her characters._

Welcome back, and I'm sorry this took an epic length of time. The holidays are only a small part of my excuse. The truth is, this chapter intimidated the snot out of me, and it got re-written four times until I was happy with it. The pre-readers: Little Furry Cannibals, Taoist Elf, and WolvesCanEatMe were incredibly helpful, and Chef Diamondheart must have lost sleep doing such a fast and wonderful beta job on it. Every one of these people suffered my repeated emails and updates regarding this chapter, and I thank them from the bottom of my little black heart.

Please enjoy chapter 21.

* * *

.

Bella POV

.

The pack ran in a loose single file, and while I kept my head buried in the thick fur behind Jake's huge head most of the time, my occasional peeks to either side revealed great shadows weaving around and through the line of running wolves.

It was wet out, and the splatters of mud kicked up by giant paws whizzed by my head, occasionally landing in my hair or clothes. I refused to acknowledge the cramping in my hands, arms and legs until we finally stopped in a tiny opening in the trees. My throat stung from the wind and my own harsh panting.

I was more tired than I realized, so when Jake's haunches finally lowered, I gratefully slid down until my feet hit the mushy ground. My ears were ringing from exertion, and I stumbled to lean on a nearby trunk to rest my burning legs. The backpack I'd been given was lifted off my slumping shoulders and carried away by unseen hands. Thick mist filled the air around me as my breath condensed, and I watched it dissipate, drifting toward a tangled wall of bramble, vines and twigs.

My tired eyes were untrustworthy, but I could swear the wall was…moving?

I shook my head to clear the buzzing, barely hearing the quiet voices and the movement of cloth. Jake's became clear to me first, and he stepped out from behind the dripping branches, brushing the water from his hair as he walked to me.

"Hey," He said as he wrapped an arm around me, using his free hand to brush flecks of mud from my shoulder. I leaned into him, stealing his warmth, and saw the other members of the pack filing out from behind the bushes. The only exception was Leah, who must have changed nearby but not with them, for she was walking alone from another direction, tightening the drawstring of her…pants.

Long pants. They were all wearing them, perfectly matched but for the black top that Leah wore. She walked by us to join the rest of the pack and set the backpack down next to me without a word. The snaps on the sides of the pants winked brightly in the last glimmers of evening light.

My mouth was dry from nerves; the bravado I'd displayed at the kitchen table having fallen away on the run. I tried to respond to Jake, but only a hoarse cough came out. He bent and pulled a bottle of water out of the bag and I drank gratefully.

"Thank you. Um, are we there, yet?" Jake took a quick drink and handed out a couple other bottles to the others.

"Almost. We're taking a break to get ready."

I nodded. Before we left La Push, Sam and Jake had held a meeting to tell everyone the order of events, and how they wanted the meeting to proceed. I'd taken it in stride then that I would be seeing the Cullens -all of them- but now I wasn't feeling quite so bold.

The pack waited as my legs regained strength, and I pulled on gloves and a hat I'd stashed in the bag- I would have lost the hat mere minutes into the run, and I'd needed my hands bare to grip Jake's coarse fur on the way. When I zipped the bag closed, Jake took it and slung it over a shoulder.

"Are you ready?" He asked. The words _No, never_ tickled my tongue, but there was no turning back now.

"Yep. You said we walk from here?" I pushed away from the tree and took Jake's hand, falling into step with a pace that was clearly easy for them, but had me huffing to keep up and stay on my feet. The pack, one by one, came by to speak with Jake and Sam, talking so quietly I could hardly hear more than the clicks and rolls of consonants.

The light was nearly gone, and the forest became an impenetrable and confusing mess of wood and moss. Jake steered me around and over stumps and protruding roots, letting me hang onto his arm for balance.

We slowed, and Jake leaned down and put his face within inches of mine. I could just make out his features in the darkness, and was able to decipher the words that he mouthed silently, tapping his ear and pointing over his shoulder.

_Close…quiet…stay with Seth…wait for signal._

We'd talked about this. Seth would stay behind with me when the rest of the pack went to the treaty line. When they were ready, Jake and Sam would call for us to join them in the large clearing. In a voice so quiet I could not hear, Sam gave instructions to Seth. He nodded back at Sam, wrinkling his face and wiping at his nose periodically. I noticed that the rest of the pack were shaking their heads and fanning the air. I glanced up at Jake and pointed, then mimicked the behavior.

"They stink," Paul blurted in a stage whisper. "That answer your question?"

Sam glared at Paul, but said nothing, motioning instead to keep walking.

My eyes could barely see it, but within a few more minutes of walking, Jake and Sam both fixed their attention on something up ahead. Even inside the warm gloves I borrowed from Billy, my hands were growing clammy and damp from my nerves.

As a single unit, we all stopped walking and Jake bent down again. He mouthed words again.

_Here… stay with Seth…right next to you…wait._

I nodded and felt my breath catch. I knew this meeting was business, and I wasn't the focus, but I couldn't help but feel like a spotlight was waiting to shine on me. Tears burned my eyes and I felt the hurt of rejection again. It wasn't just Edward's actions that hurt either- they had all left that day. While the sting of their abandonment was duller now, I still felt like I'd been thrown away.

They had all been my friends, my surrogate family, and they'd left me without a word. Edward didn't want me anymore, and apparently neither had they. Still…

How many times had I begged the darkness of the woods outside Charlie's house to show him to me? How many nights did I wake from dreams of his cool arms, only to discover that I'd left my window open again? Would I crumble when I saw him, and beg for his kiss?

Could I be so cruel to the one who loved me, healed me?

Jake wrapped me in the hug only he knew how to give and I held him tight, not sure if it was the 'who' or the 'why' of the meeting that frightened me more at that moment. His warmth penetrated my jacket and I felt comfort I'd never known from anyone else.

Jake released me and rubbed my shoulders.

_Love you._

I formed the words back to him and he gave me a brief smile, then motioned to Seth to stay by me before joining Sam. They walked side by side with the rest of the pack, minus Seth, in single file behind them. I watched them as they moved with easy, perfectly matched strides. I knew from the night of Laurent's attack that their easy gait hid the power to spring and kill.

I also knew what a vampire could do… very well.

They faded a little in the darkness until I saw them silhouetted by faint light as they moved free from the trees. Seth and I both inched forward for a better view and settled on a recently fallen trunk that, strangely, seemed to have some deep wounds in its bark. Seth noticed too, and shook his head with a low snicker.

The pack stood still at the edge of the forest and I saw a tiny flash of light below in the clearing. The wolves stood and waited until a strong fire was crackling loud enough for even my ears to hear, then they walked in a loose formation until they were in a semicircle by the fire, Jake and Sam in the middle.

Seth and I craned our necks forward and watched every move made below. Smoke was pouring off the fire now, and though it blurred the proceedings below, I could still see what I came for.

I could make out Carlisle, elegant and dignified, as he shook hands with Sam and then Jake . Beside him was Jasper, whose sharp eyes darted up to search the trees, penetrating them, and I felt a new wave of nerves clench my stomach. Carlisle swept a hand behind him to the shadowy figures behind the thick haze. Esme stepped forward, and shook hands with Jake and Sam, and flashed a faint gentle smile up in my direction.

I gasped and Seth threw a hand over my mouth. He held me still as Esme appeared to exchange pleasant words with Jake, smiled graciously at something Sam said, and then gracefully stepped back behind the vapor.

Seth released me only when I assured him with a nod that I would not scream or speak, but I mouthed words like 'they know' over and over. He put his hand on my shoulder and clamped me to the log we were sitting on to quiet me, then he tapped his nose and pointed to the formation below. He sniffed, then pointed at me. My eyes widened, realizing that my scent had probably heralded my presence.

Rosalie stepped forward and shook hands, glancing for the briefest of moments up to me, before stepping back before Jake or Sam could say anything. The moment she faded into the blur, a huge shape moved.

I grinned, tears pricking my eyes again.

The giant teddy bear I called Emmett smiled broadly and gave both Jake and Sam full-arm handshakes, laughing loudly at whatever was said, and gazed unapologetically with that same smile up at me.

Seth leaned over and nudged me, plainly concerned. I waved my hand dismissively and let the first tears drop to my chin before bothering to wipe them away. I leaned forward, knowing that the last two would be hardest.

But nothing happened for long moments. Carlisle was speaking with Jake and Sam, and gestured with his hands, palms up. They were waiting. My stomach knotted.

Suddenly, Jasper turned and disappeared with a streak of motion. A couple minutes later, a ripple came barreling through the smoke, followed by Jasper.

The black hair was smoother now, and settled in softer shapes around her face, but the spikes still possessed a mind of their own. Alice could work miracles on me, but not her own hair, it seemed, and the odd curls bounced with her as she rose up and down on her toes. Like Emmett, she gazed up at the trees, searching for me, as she spoke with Jake and Sam. She leaned to the side and spoke in Carlisle's ear; he nodded and exchanged a glance with Jasper, who took Alice's hand and led her back to where the others stood.

The introductions with the pack proceeded in much the same way, with each approaching to stand with Jake and Sam, shaking hands with Carlisle and Jasper. There was a brief exchange, then they returned to stand in the semi-circle behind their leaders. Jasper reached into a pocket and, excusing himself with a shrug, stepped away from halo of light made by the fire.

Sam and Jake spoke with Carlisle for a few minutes, and by their body language, appeared to be reaching some compromise. I was searching for details in the smoke when Seth jerked forward and stood.

"They're asking for us, Bella." He reached down to assist me in standing. While I brushed the dirt off, he slung the bag onto his back and we started walking together.

It was only when I emerged from the trees that Carlisle looked up, the gentle smile I remembered playing over his alabaster skin.

I walked carefully, avoiding rocks and patches of wet leaves that would ordinarily have sent me sprawling onto the damp ground. Glancing at the sets of bright, topaz colored eyes, I realized that I carried a certain degree of their fate. I remembered my birthday, and resolved that my clumsiness would cause no one's downfall this night.

Seth walked by my side, one arm extended slightly to catch me if I took a misstep. I kept my eyes on the ground, watching for hazards the entire way, and it was only when I arrived by the fire that I saw his relief.

Jake squared his shoulders and rested a hand on Seth's shoulder. "Dr. Cullen, I would like to present our youngest pack mate, Seth Clearwater, brother of Leah."

Seth stepped forward and steeled himself to shake hands. He'd been watching very closely from the trees and had seen the stiff set of the rest of the pack's shoulders as they did this.

"Mr. Clearwater, an honor." Dr. Cullen appraised Seth. "Miss Clearwater mentioned in no uncertain terms that you were to be guarded especially carefully."

"My big sister is very protective of me." Seth said tightly, allowing the handshake to freeze in place.

Dr. Cullen tilted his head. "She means well."

Seth smiled. "She is family."

The Doc thought for a moment. "Then she is precious. Family always is." Dr. Cullen swept his gold eyes over us all, pausing when he reached me before settling on Seth again. "No matter what."

They parted and Seth stepped back to stand behind us with Leah. Jake clenched his jaw and put an arm behind my back, lightly guiding me forward into the spot that had been stamped flat by the entire pack as they were introduced.

The false calm I'd managed to cling to cracked when I saw the pale, serene faces turn toward me. While I was hidden in the trees they had all at least glanced up, and now, standing in front of them under the full power of their gaze, I wanted to wilt. I stared at my shoes, stuck in my scrambled thoughts.

"Bells?" Jake said softly.

I had dreamed of this moment for so long, and now it was here…sort of. No matter what happened between Edward and me, I had thought they were my friends, my family, and wasn't family always precious? Is that what Carlisle was saying?

My heart was pounding nervously, my breath coming in shallow pants. I focused on Carlisle's ankles and I knew I could only do this on my terms, despite my pounding heart and sweaty palms.

"Isabella?" Carlisle said, his voice snapping me from my reverie.

"You know," I began, "you could have sent a postcard."

His face froze in the 'concerned doctor' smile. "Isabella, I am so sorry." He replied simply. He looked as though he wanted to say more, but was at a loss as to where he should begin. Over Carlisle's shoulder I could see Alice fidgeting, as if she was going to say something, but hadn't quite chosen the words yet. Her arms outstretched minutely, as if wondering if I would rush in for a hug.

Part of me was desperate for her acceptance and love again. I felt the twitch in my muscles that heralded the idea of moving in her direction, and I looked down to see if my feet had indeed followed through.

Right next to my mud encrusted shoes, were Jacob's bare feet. His feet were dry even after all the slogging we'd done, any signs of the damp long evaporated off by his heat. Those feet , in both forms, carried him through the forest, along sand, paved roads, over gravel, and in my kitchen. Those feet had carried me a time or two.

And they'd never walked away from me.

"Bells?" Jake said again. This time his voice was still gentle, but thick. When I looked into his dark eyes I saw the creeping nerves and fear. He'd seen my faint movement, maybe just sensed it, but he did nothing to stop me. He'd let me walk towards Alice if I wanted to, but he was breathing hard as if he was fighting himself.

I met Carlisle's patient eyes again, and saw Alice stepping forward, a few feet away from Jasper now, as if concerned that I didn't want to go too close to him. Emmett and Esme were even leaning as if hoping to see the moment I started a reunion. I took a deep breath and everyone stopped.

"Carlisle, I need-" I held up my bandaged hand, "some help." His attention immediately locked on my hand and I felt Jake step closer to me. I kept my focus on Carlisle, who'd begun to examine my exposed skin. The others made no effort to hide their disappointment but they stepped away, further into the darkness and haze of smoke, joining Rosalie near the trees.

"What happened, Isabella?" He asked in a professional but gentle voice, his gaze intense as he scanned over my body for injuries. Jake stayed in contact with me, one arm around me loosely, protectively.

"Well, I…um…" I started to peel up an edge of the bandage to show him the scar and cut, but Jake grabbed my arm.

"Be careful – don't make it bleed again." He muttered, pleading.

Carlisle raised both pale hands, palms facing us, in a gentle surrender. "Please, allow me to look? I am a trauma doctor, and have never…taken…human blood. You can stay, if you wish." The moment Jake nodded, Carlisle's jacket was on the ground and he was rolling up his sleeves. Seth opened up the backpack and had the fresh bandages ready and allowed Carlisle to pass. Jake watched every move he made.

Carlisle delicately pried the bandage off, flipping it immediately into the fire and wiping the tiny seep of red that appeared along the incision line that Billy had made. His fingers felt the ridge of scar and the pucker made by last night's cut.

"What happened?" He said dispassionately.

"Something was wrong," I began, and told him about the dreams, nightmares, and depression. His face twisted, stricken, when I described the months of being lost in my self-neglect, and the physical changes. He merely nodded, lightly probing my hand and arm when I told him that I had aches and pains, but stilling his examination when I described my physical changes- the weight loss, brittle hair, the gray pallor. Then I told him about the breathing and pains that streaked up my arm.

He asked me to pull my arm out from my jacket and set my hand on his shoulder, much like the time he plucked shards of glass out of me on my birthday.

"And now?" Carlisle asked, pressing my shoulder and along my neck.

"I'm better. Much better now that…" I gestured to the cut and Carlisle took my hand again.

"I need you to tell me everything about that incision and how you got it." I cringed. The truth was, I couldn't say. I only remembered the walk from the beach, the flash of the light on Billy's blade, and the clawing inside me as he pulled_ it_ out.

"I…um…" I stammered. "I don't remember, exactly."

"It was swollen." Jared said, shocking us all. Carlisle inclined his head toward the normally silent Jared, encouraging him to continue.

"The back of her hand, right under that scar. It was red and swollen. She looked sick at last night's bonfire and kind of freaked out when Jake bumped her arm. She fell when she tried to stand and couldn't hold her own weight on her hands."

Carlisle listened so intently that he appeared to be absorbing the words. "Why did you decide to open it up?"

Jared looked at Jake and frowned. "Because Bella told us about what happened to her in Phoenix." Carlisle blinked, but made no other indication that he heard anything. "She said she was attacked, and that the scar was from a bite from James. His venom got in her, but that… Edward sucked it out."

Jared's chest rose and fell quickly and he covered his mouth, holding back a gag. The other wolves close to us were grimacing, too.

Jared's words tumbled out calmly but quickly. "Bella said that Edward couldn't taste the venom anymore, but Billy thought he may have left a tiny bit behind. That's why he cut her open and…"

Carlisle waited, but his patience was only so saintly. "And? What happened?"

"A thing came out."

The blonde eyebrows rose but the face stayed blank and expectant.

"She screamed. I've never heard a scream like it, and Billy pulled it out." Jared shivered. "It was lumpy with strings. He had to pull them out through the cut in her hand."

"How long were they?" Carlisle pressed, all business.

"Foot and a half, maybe two feet long. Kind of silvery, and when we burned it stunk like…like vampire."

I breathed through my nose, holding back heaves at hearing it described so clearly and plainly. Carlisle took my hand and stroked it soothingly, waving to Jake and Sam to step to one side to join him to speak privately. I trembled and backed up, as if stepping back would put space between me and what had been said…and what had happened.

I stumbled slightly, but a gentle hand under my elbow kept me from falling; it was Quil, serious for once. Embry carefully held out the sleeve of my jacket so I could maneuver my still tender hand and arm back in. The edges of my anxiety were smoothed off, eased by the helping gestures of my…_friends_.

The three returned within a few minutes and Carlisle took the rolls of bandages and tape from Seth. "Isabella, I would like to collect some samples."

"What kind of…samples?" I asked. Jake's jaw was tightly clenched.

Carlisle held my hand, running a finger over the ridges of scar that remained. "Blood, a few tissue scrapes, possibly a needle biopsy." He let go and quietly covered the cut and taped down the bandage.

"Why?" I asked softly, as he smoothed down a bit of tape.

He paused. "There is no other way to be sure what long term exposure to venom, even a tiny amount, can do to you. I have some ideas about what to look for." He shrugged, a wry smile spreading across his face. "Besides, I have a scientist's curiosity and nothing but time. This is the best project I've seen in a hundred years."

I felt my lips spread in a sad smile. "You have to share your notes."

Carlisle laughed. For a split second, his face looked almost human. Almost.

The wolves broke their formation into a loose line as the three men walked back toward the fire. Jasper joined them three and they all began to speak. I laid out a folded towel on the ground near the fire to sit limply, tired and overwhelmed by the run, the cold, and the shock of seeing the Cullens. The dull roar and crackles of the fire lulled me, and I chanced a peek through its flickering edges at the remaining Cullen family. Alice had made no attempt to hide, but she seemed to be afraid to look at me. Emmett looked like a puppy dog who desperately wanted to greet a visitor, but they all stayed on their side of the fire.

The trail of smoke that had thinned considerably since our arrival and from the corner of my eye I noticed Rosalie toss a few pine branches on, clutching her fist beneath her nose. I rested my head on my knees, watching the curling wisps fade into the darkness.

.

Jake POV

.

My skin crawled the whole time Dr. Cullen was touching her, but I was able to relax once she fell asleep by the crackling fire. Bella needed to sleep now, because I had no idea what the Cullen's plans were for the rest of the meeting.

I had watched the forest edges all evening, and there was no sign of…_him_. The Doc and Whitlock looked uncomfortable when I asked if they had anyone left to introduce before I called Seth to bring Bella. Whitlock left to make a few phone calls, and it wasn't hard to imagine who he was trying to contact. Part of me would be perfectly happy if Edward Cullen stayed away, but it meant one less fighter.

"Perhaps," Dr. Cullen began, "Mr. Whitlock could lead some demonstrations? It might be a more…comfortable way to introduce you to our movements and presence. After a few sparring sessions," Dr. Cullen looked over at Bella, napping by the fire, "we can decide where to go from there."

"So," he began, "are we ready to get started?"

Heat rose up my back at the idea of being taught by a leech, but I knew we needed this. Dr. Cullen gestured for us to sit near where Whitlock was talking with the other Cullens, and gave he us an encouraging smile to prod us along.

No one moved.

Then I remembered that they were probably waiting for me.

I took a seat front and center and listened as, one by one, the rest of the pack came and sat down beside me in a loose semi-circle .

Mr. Whitlock surveyed us and I felt like I was in school again. It reminded me that I had to make sure to turn in my alternate school paperwork and get everyone else to, too.

"Vampires use hand-to-hand fighting techniques that might seem familiar to you, but with the added factor of speed, strength, and near-indestructability. You already know that to tear us apart is not enough, the pieces must be completely destroyed." Mr. Whitlock fished around in his pocket.

"That's why a well prepared fighter always carries these." He pulled out a lighter. His hand flashed over the top and a flame sprang up from the steel case. "If you don't already, you should start." He flipped the case closed and slipped it back in his pocket. The big one named Emmett came forward and made a show of flexing his hands. The knuckles didn't crack.

Mr. Whitlock waved his hand at the bigger leech. "We'll start by showing you how newborns fight. Emmett is as strong as a newborn and lacks the finesse he should have given how old he is."

"Hey!" Emmett yelled back. Embry and Paul sniggered.

"But given his typically sloppy style," Whitlock continued with a smirk, "he'll give you a very good demonstration of how a newborn fights."

Emmett reared up and lunged.

…

The whole pack watched in amazement as the Cullens set up in different pairs, demonstrated a new style, move, or approach, and then put it into action for us. They were almost silent as they faced off and sparred for us. Low growls mixed with the sounds of tearing earth and the metallic thuds from their bodies colliding.

Between the pairings, Whitlock lectured. "You must organize your assets and resources to best advantage, and then build your tactics around your core strengths. It is absolutely necessary that an army identify its abilities and weaknesses in order to emphasize the one, and create defenses tailored for the other." As much as I wanted to resist it, he made perfect sense; I imagined each pack member and all the little quirks and differences between us, and how it all fit together.

The biggest surprise had been how Dr. Cullen fought: ferocious hits, controlled baiting, and deadly accurate strikes.

"Vampires are aggressive and territorial beings." He said. "You don't live to three-hundred by being a pacifist." Sam and I were speechless.

"Holy shit," was all Quil could say as Alice pressed her lips to Whitock's neck, again. The spar with Emmett had been like watching wrestling, but this was more like dancing. She spun, hopped, and sidestepped just out of his reach, then hopped on his shoulders and mimicked the kill.

Alice landed on the ground and joined the group that was standing behind the little arena they had scratched out. The grappling, slides, and pounding from their jumps and landings had torn the ground and exposed the dense black earth beneath the spring shoots.

Mr. Whitlock straightened his collar and brushed the dirt from his shoulders. "You've seen how we fight, and that there are a few things to watch out for. Mr. Black, Mr. Uley, will another time be convenient for us to begin working with you and you pack? I would suggest starting tonight but…" he motioned at Bella, who was just beginning to wake.

Bella blinked at the heat from the fire and lifted her head from her arms. Dr. Cullen frowned as she swayed a little from sitting up. I pulled a bottle of water out and handed it to her, then glanced around into the faces of the pack.

Sam was looking at me, and we both seemed to be thinking the same thing. We'd been away from La Push for long enough, and needed to return. I readied my answer.

"Tomorrow. After sundown?" Bella drank a few gulps of water and handed off the bottle to a waiting hand.

"Perfect." Dr. Cullen replied, and we lined up by the edge of the fire to close out the meeting. The pack stayed behind me and Sam, Bella was off to the side and looking like she was ready bolt for the forest. Seth set an arm around her and she stayed put.

We kept the goodbyes between the Doc, Whitlock, Sam and me. It was late and Sam and I were getting antsy to get back. We started to walk, but the Cullens just stood still.

They weren't just hanging around by the fire, or taking their sweet time. They didn't move at all until Whitlock started looking around again. I eyed the spot of the trees that he'd fixated on repeatedly through the evening, and took the same stance as he did.

"What are you doing, Mr. Black?" He asked me.

"I could ask you the same, Mr. Whitlock." He said nothing. The pack watched us both, and I could see Sam starting to get annoyed. I knew there was only one reason why the Cullens had been watching the trees since we got there, and there was no way I was going to let this sneak up on me, the pack, the rez, or Bella.

I kept my voice very low so Bella wouldn't hear. "He's here isn't he, Whitlock? Waiting for us to leave?"

Whitlock's silence was answer enough. So he wanted to get one group of us alone and either have a reunion with his family, or try to talk to Bella. I wasn't willing to gamble which one.

"We aren't leaving until he greets us. Clear?" Whitlock's eyes snapped from the trees to mine. "If he's here, then a party to the treaty did not introduce themselves to me or my second."

Whitlock blinked. I think I blinked, too, but at least that shit is natural for me. The fact that I just went toe to toe on the treaty wasn't exactly diplomatic, but I at least took away the lesser Mr. Cullen's ability to skulk. If he wanted to talk to someone, whether it was the Doc, me, or Bella, he was going to have to do it in front of everyone.

"He heard that, right?" I asked.

Whitlock blinked one more time and then nodded. "He'll come. Give him a minute."

I sighed hard, maybe a little childishly. "Unlike you, I don't have unlimited time." Sam turned to the pack and made a circling motion with his finger. They formed a circle around Bella and faced it towards the spot where Whitlock had been staring.

We waited, but not very long. As soon as Bella shivered, there was a rustle in the branches and soft _thud_ in the darkness.

The breeze changed and the faintest waft of vamp came from the trees. I could hear Bella's breathing becoming panicked and shallow.

"Jake," she stopped to puff a few breaths. "What's happening? Who's there?" Her voice was thin and she moved to get closer to me. Bella's forehead wrinkled and she shivered again.

I had been afraid it would come to this. Since he hadn't troubled himself to show all through the meeting, I'd been hoping that maybe he wouldn't bother. Edward Cullen wasn't just a founding member of the treaty; he was someone who Bella had loved. Maybe she still did.

"The last signature on the treaty is coming." _Fuck_. It had taken everything in me to not step between her and the little one, Alice, when she tried to get Bella to talk to her. Vampires sounded tinny to my sharp ears, but I could tell their voices were beautiful- like running your hand along the edge of a glass bowl. What about when _he_ opened his mouth?

Bella's face had been pink from the cool air, but she went almost gray as she turned back to watch the tree line with the rest of us. The movement came closer, and finally we could see branches being nudged aside.

He was dirty; the clothes that were too fine for crawling around in the forest were torn in places. He ran a hand through his mop and knocked a leaf loose. The beat-up messenger bag he carried banged against his knee as he walked down the little slope, towards the fire where we had reassembled to keep up the formalities.

As far as I was concerned, if he was going to come, this was going to be business.

Bella swayed a little to one side, and Edward looked up as if he was going to rush to catch her. She set a foot out and balanced herself. He smiled at her.

He _smiled._

She didn't.

Dr. Cullen swiftly put his arm out in greeting. "Mr. Black, Mr. Uley. May I present my son, Edward Cullen. Please forgive his late arrival, but he has just returned from…travelling." The Doc used his arm to shepherd Edward to his side, and turned him to face us. He extended his arm to Sam in the careful, measured way we were getting used to. I watched closely, and remembered what Bella said about Edward's little talent. I resolved to keep all my thoughts to the immediate task, then he turned to me and extended his arm politely.

When I felt the cold rock hit my palm, I cracked.

I saw him in his tuxedo, dancing with Bella at the prom, acting like a combination crutch and wheel chair through the whole thing, even though he was the reason for everything that had happened to her. I imagined him leaving her in the forest, saw the huddled figure that Sam had shown me, balled up in the mud and filth, freezing and lost. Before my eyes, I saw her vacant ones, handing me a soda, but not acknowledging my thanks. I X'd out a mental calendar of all the days she was checked out, until those first days when she would actually speak more than a single word, or the amazing day that she laughed.

She laughed with me.

_Did she laugh with you, Edward?_

He yanked his hand away from me like I'd burned him. I might have, for all I know.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Black." He kept that face as blank as a sheet of paper.

"Likewise. Tell me, was your trip for business or pleasure?" I asked as lightly as I could.

"Neither. I was tracking." Edward turned to Mr. Whitlock. "I was at the border. My notes are in here." Whitlock's face reacted for a split second before going still again, and he took the bag by the strap that Edward pulled over his head.

Edward fell silent and looked past me to where Bella stood, my brothers and Leah still around her in a protective ring. Her hands hung limply at her sides, only to be wrung and dropped again.

"Bella?" He whispered to her. Her tired eyes widened, and her shoulders went stiff. He took a step towards her and she didn't react at all. Another step.

I wanted her to run away from him. Scream and throw rocks. Call for me to take her home. Anything but stand there as Edward walked slowly, like he was approaching a wild animal, wincing at the things I was sure were in the heads of my packmates. I forced my head to stay clear- I needed to for Bella, but only she could do this.

She looked down, not meeting his gaze as he got closer. I walked parallel to him, leaving a couple feet between myself and Bella when he finally came to a stop in front of her. She shook her arm, and I could see the little wolf charm peek out from the sleeve of her jacket.

"Bella?" He said again, and her lip began to tremble. "I never wanted any of this to happen, Bella. Please believe me. If I had known…I only wanted what was bes-"

Her hand cupped the charm. "Please, Edward. Don't."

Edward's face lost the mask, and he looked tired and sad. Like the Doc when he laughed, he looked almost human for a moment.

"I just…I can't Edward. Not now. Maybe we can talk another time, but…not now. It's just too much." She angled her head back and looked him in the eye. "Not today, Edward. Goodnight." Her shoulders drooped back down and she rolled her neck tiredly to face me.

"Jake, I want to go home now, please."

I hurried to her in one long stride and put my arm around her. Seth took her backpack and Sam said a polite last goodbye to Dr. Cullen before beating it towards the woods. I waited for Bella to say a last goodbye to the Cullens, but she just looked up at me, and turned to follow Sam. I stayed close and expected her to slide on the sheets of wet leaves, but I felt her hand slip into mine before we got to the hill and she only needed to lean against me once on the way.

I didn't look back, but plenty of the pack did, and on the run back to La Push, they kept flashing the still shots in their minds of the Cullens' shock at Bella's behavior. Had they expected her to come back? Run to them like it was a family reunion? Or did they figure it would happen, and were still surprised when it actually did?

With Sam's guidance, the pack turned its attention to the sparring demonstrations, and debated ways of countering the speed and strength they had. I was grateful that I wasn't getting interrogated and only got flashes of curious interest from them all, except Seth, of course. He simmered with irritation at not getting to spar with them, and fantasized about doing damage to the one called Rosalie.

_Hey, slow down a sec._ I felt Bella's grip slipping again and had to slow down for her to get a better hold on me.

_She okay, Jake?_ Quil asked as we picked up the pace again.

_Fine. Just really tired._ I was pissed because she probably wouldn't be so tired if Edward hadn't shown up. She was tired before he decided to finally show up, and afterwards she was near collapse. No one bothered to agree out loud. We all knew it.

We approached the familiar paths and trails that led us home.

_Man, I don't want to go home yet._ Quil whined.

_Why the hell not?_ Sam said, annoyed, his mind full of Emily and the hope that she had a hot meal ready for him.

_Well, there's _that. Embry added. _You have someone cooking for you. I don't feel like going home to cereal…again._ A chorus of agreement ran through the mind, minus Leah, along with the accompanying hunger pangs. Leah just stayed quiet.

_You're not all raiding my house tonight._ Sam declared. _Emily doesn't need to hear everything about this night yet and besides, she needs a break. She cooks for you furballs enough. That's final_.

We continued loping slowly, Sam leading us through the roots and mud to my house. We needed to check in with my dad to make a report to the Elders before he could go home anyway. When we reached the edge of the trees leading to my yard, every nose twitched furiously.

_Is that what I think it is?_

_Oh, thank God._

_Dude, I always liked your dad, now I love him._

_I hope he ordered enough!_

_Hells, yes- Pizza!_

Bella's feet had just barely hit the ground when half the pack was phased and jogging, pants halfway pulled up and tripping on the trailing legs, to my front door. I pulled my pants on, all the way, before joining her in her slow, unsteady trek. I could see the ache she was feeling in her stiff movements, and I couldn't imagine what she was thinking, or what she thought about what had happened. All I knew is that she did something unexpected.

She told _them_ no.

"Bells, do you regret it?" I said outright.

She gave me a sad and very tired smile, only just managing to make to the door without stumbling. We stood on the porch and she stood, thoughtfully tugging at the ties on her coat.

"No. I don't regret it, but it took a lot out of me to do it." She blinked fast a few times, her eyes bright with the beginnings of tears. "I've never told them 'no' before. Any of them. Especially not him."

I folded my arms around her and stroked her hair, the smell of rain, forest and Bella finally cutting through the awful tang of leech that had lingered in my nose.

"I'd be lying if I said I was sorry," I admitted.

"I'd be lying if I said it was easy," She leaned back, frowning. "But I told them the truth. I don't want that right now. Maybe I can talk to them later. Not now."

"Do you miss them?" I asked, not sure I wanted to hear the answer.

She looked down.

"Sometimes. But not like I used to." She said simply, and laid her head against my chest. _My_ chest.

The evening news was on, and they announced that it was nine thirty. Bella's stomach growled, and I reached for the doorknob. She put a hand over her tummy and gave me a grateful smile as it swung open.

The activity inside the house made her stop for a moment, stunned.

There were pizza boxes flying open like they had wings and emptying at a furious pace. A stack of paper plates sat ignored on the edge of the counter and I could only see flashes of my dad through the moving bodies. Bella shrank a little to my side and started to head to the sofa, away from all the jostling and scrambling.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked her, just loud enough for her to hear me. The wolves were sitting in a huddle around the table; every chair occupied, the hunched shoulders crouching over slices of pizza, clutched in both hands. I could understand why she felt a little intimidated by the pack…it really was a pack, and they were eating like dogs.

"Um, I'll just sit over here and wait. I don't want to be in the way." She did a long blink. "Besides, you probably need to talk to your dad about the meeting. Just save a piece for me, okay?"

Quil and Embry's heads popped up and they both put their pizza down. Smacking the wolves sitting next to them, they got up and walked over to where we were standing and, linking their arms together they swept under Bella's knees and lifted her up. They carried her over to the table and nudged the chairs around until there was space for her at the table. An assembly line of hands formed: Jared grabbed a paper plate, Paul dropped a slice of pizza on it, Seth held a cup and Leah filled it with soda. Sam pushed an empty chair into place.

By the time Embry and Quil were at the table with their cargo, the plate and cup were in front of the chair and they set her down a little roughly. Paul went right back to shoving his face, though the rest sat up a little straighter now.

Bella looked around as if she wasn't sure how she got where she was, and my dad just chuckled as I heading to the boxes.

"Welcome to the pack," he said as Bella looked over at him, confused. "You better hurry if you want a second piece." Most of the pack was on their fifth and sixth slices, so I hurried to grab some pizza, spreading my hand under it to support the flimsy paper plate thing. Sam and I stood at the counters next to my dad, and reported in about the meeting, minus Bella's talk with Edward. That was for her to tell, if she wanted. We could fill in any details later, and there would be more information coming the next night anyway.

"We'll have to have a debriefing with the Elders after tomorrow night. I think this was a meet-and-greet as much as a training session." Sam said between bites. He was glancing toward the door, clearly wanting to get home to Emily. He wasn't even eating much pizza, but saving his appetite for her cooking.

My dad hummed thoughtfully. "That's probably good. You should at least be familiar with them all before you are expected to move around them, and have them around you. So, they want to show you more tomorrow?"

The voices faded away as I saw Bella hop up from her chair. She tossed her pizza crust into the trash and started searching the living room. I'd already emptied my plate, so I left it behind and motioned to Embry and Quil to just keep eating.

"Jake, what time is it?" She asked frantically, her face flushing as she dug in the bag that was tossed in the corner. I followed her as she jogged into the guest room and tore into her bags.

"Almost ten. What's…Oh, Charlie!" It dawned on me immediately that she needed to call her dad so we didn't have a replay of the morning. I picked up the house phone and dialed Bella's number. A few seconds later she cringed and pulled the phone out of her pocket.

"Sorry." She said as she ended the call. "I promised Dad that I'd call him, and I can't forget again!" Bella rubbed a bloodshot eye and started yanking her hair out of her face roughly. There were bits of shredded wet leaves, pine needles, and mud globs tangling it so badly she couldn't get her fingers through it and she started to pull in frustration. When I could hear a few strands snap I knew her night was over.

"C'mon, Bells. Let's get you someplace quieter." I put my hand to her back and gave a little push towards the hall, thankful that no one from the table decided to tease us for leaving in a rush.

When I walked in the room, she was fumbling with the phone and dropped it. I sat and patted the floor next to me and she sat down heavily by my side. "What are you going to say to Charlie?"

"I better figure it out quick. I can't wait any longer to call him. We watched a movie and lost track of time?"

"Sounds good." I said, plucked a leaf out of her hair. I carefully pulled a clot of mud free, too. "Maybe we swung by your place and picked up one of yours and I fell asleep while you watched it? A little reality goes a long way if you're going to lie, right?"

Bella turned and frowned at me. I had a couple more bits of mud and some shards of bark, too. "You really are too good at this." _You should try living two lives_, I thought. She held the phone out to me. "Maybe you ought to do this one, too."

"Oh hell, no. Twice in the same day? No way."

"Fine." She huffed. I tossed a handful of leaves and mud into the trash and started to leave the room when she stopped me. "Jake, please. Stay while I talk to him?"

"Let me just say good bye to Sam, I think he's about to leave."

Almost everyone was about to leave, as it turned out. My Dad seemed to have made it clear that it was late, and the diner known as our house was closing. Jared and Embry pulled the short straws and had the next patrol, but would have only one quick shift the next day before the meeting. They grumbled as they headed back to the woods, but at least they had a big break the next day. I had the second shift of the night, so Sam warned me to get a few hours of sleep before Embry came to get me.

I walked everyone out to the yard, and they split off towards their houses. Embry and Quil waited for me.

"So, man? What was it like seeing Edward around Bella?" Embry asked. "Did you want to tear him apart? Damn, think she did a better job than any of us could have. He was floored."

"Seriously. What were you thinking at him? I kept thinking about the thing in her hand and what it smelled like when I burned it. It was awful." Quil shuddered, and I tried not to think about that thick purple smoke.

"I wondered if he knew how far you guys had gone." Embry said, his eyebrows rising. I felt a growl start in my throat. "Oh come on. You can't tell me you don't feel kinda happy about that?"

"Please, Embry. Please tell me you weren't thinking about that while he was there." I held my head in my hand, squeezing my temples.

"Of course I did. You should be proud, man. He should have been taking notes."

"For the love of god, we only forced him to play by the rules of the treaty meetings. The fact that he decided to be a dick was his own choice." Embry looked at me expectantly so I kicked a bit of gravel at him. "Okay. So it crossed my mind for like…a second. Happy?"

"Yep!" He chirped cheerfully.

"Go patrol, Embry. Night, Quil." I turned and headed back to the house without looking back. I could hear them walking away slowly and getting in a few last parting shots.

"And what the fuck was up with his purse? A vampire who carried a purse? A man bag?" Embry laughed.

"Dude, it's a satchel. Indiana Jones carried one!"

"Quil, that leech was no Indiana Jones, I don't care if he has treasure falling out of his ass. Later!"

I closed the door, grinning over the exchange, and hurried past my dad. He smiled as he piled up the pizza boxes and tossed the few paper plates that were used, and pointed to the guest room. Bella's voice was drifting through the closed door, so I tapped on the frame and let myself in.

"No, Dad. Of course I didn't go to the house alone. Jake was with me…Yep. Yes, I was careful to lock up…Uh-huh…No, he slept right through it…period romance. No, no, like a period in time! Jeez!" Her face turned a little red and I held back a laugh.

"I'll make sure to record the game tomorrow. If I'd known, I would have set it up to record while we were there. Aren't you going to see it while you're there?" She paused, listening very closely. I could hear most of the conversation, but it was garbled by the fact that my dad had fired up our TV and cranked the volume on the news. I heard Charlie say words like 'follow-up' and 'just for clarification' mixed with a few background words from John and Andy.

"Oh. I see. And so Drew is going to meet Deputy Steve in Forks for the paperwork tomorrow, and take it to you in Seattle, then? Can't Steve just take it to you?" She listened again. "Oh, of course Steve shouldn't be so far away from his wife. Sorry, that was stupid…Sure, sure, I'll tell Drew hi if I see him. We'll need to go into town for some groceries tomorrow, so Jake and I may run into him."

She listened a little more and laughed at something Andy said. "Yes, I'll let him know that Detective White says hi to Mr. Black." She said, rolling her eyes. "Actually, yes, he's here. Want to talk to him?" She nodded, her eyes wide and gave me a thumbs-up. I shook my head back and held out my hand to take the phone.

"Okay, Dad, here he is." I took the phone from her and tried to forget my evening. _Act like a kid. Just a kid._ I sat next to her on the floor so I wouldn't get dirt on the bed.

"Hey Chief Charlie!"

"_I'd give you crap for that, but at least you didn't call me 'sir'."_

"Oh, I never do anything like that, sir."

"_Knock it off, Jake. Liked the movie, huh?"_

"Oh yes. I was just fascinated by the story. So realistic and relevant. Know where I can get a cravat or maybe a top hat?" Bella gave me a dirty stare.

"_Bella says you slept right through the whole thing"._

"She lied. I heard every word they were speaking. It, uh, was in English, right?" Dirtier stare.

"_Don't worry, I sleep through those damn movies, too."_ He lowered his voice a little. _"Hey, so I told Bella I'm doing a little legwork with John and Andy tomorrow. I don't want Bella to worry, okay? It's just routine stuff and only slightly more interesting than writing parking tickets."_

"Okay. So…?"

"_I want you to remind her that it's no big deal and not let her get upset. It's really nothing, okay?"_

"Done. I'll even let her watch the movie again if I have to."

"_Well, let's hope it won't come to that."_ He laughed. "_Alright. You kids need to get to bed soon. Let Billy know what's up and tell him I have ten on the game tomorrow. If he won't take it, I'm calling him Chief Chickenheart for the rest of the season."_

"Done and done. I'll let him know about the Chickenheart thing, too." Bella looked very confused over that one. "Here's Bella again. Goodnight, Charlie."

Bella took the phone from me and said goodbye to her dad. She was laughing when she hung up because he'd explained the bet.

"Feel better?" I asked as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Much. Thanks a lot. I don't think my dad and I have laughed this much in a long time together." She picked her head up. "Do you really hate my movies that much?"

"Naw. They're not too bad, but they really could use some pyrotechnics. Maybe a car-jacking or two. Wait, make that a carriage-jacking. And pirates. That might help." She rolled her eyes and grabbed fresh clothes and her shower caddy. "Time traveling robots?"

She took a shower and combed her hair out while I took one and helped my dad to bed. By the time he and I finished coming up with a good comeback for Charlie, Bella's room was dark and quiet.

"I'll, uh…Just be heading to bed." I mumbled.

"Same rules as last night, Jake." He deadpanned. "The door."

I hid my smile. "Yes, sir."

Bella was curled around a pillow, crushing it, and mumbling in her sleep. "Why? Why? Too much. Just…normal."

I scooted her over a little and shushed her. She quieted down and I knew she must have been more upset about the night than she really let on, but she needed the sleep, and so did I, so there was no point in waking her to talk things over. We had come so far, and we would have time to deal with this. This was nothing compared to everything else.

She relaxed in her sleep and the pillow fluffed back up as she released her grip on it. I took it and tucked it under my head, and started to fall asleep right away. She rolled over and resettled with a hand on my arm. We didn't smother each other, and just that little contact was enough for us to sigh and sleep heavily for the rest of the night.

Or at least until Embry woke me up to patrol.

* * *

I know some expected a big face-off, but it didn't seem to suit the formality of the treaty. Besides, they're growing as people, and after what Jake and Bella have been through, they aren't going to react like they used to. Bella has some more to go, though, and we get to it soon.

At some point, everyone learns that they are not the center of the universe.

Thanks for reading. Please review if you're so inclined. :) Bonus points if you can identify the two jokes from the movie "The Hangover" (one is in this chapter).

sfiddy


	23. Chapter 22

_This is a work of fanfiction, and I'm not getting a dime. Shame._

Thanks and welcome back. I have to give huge thanks to WolvesCanEatMe for all her help with cop details in this chapter- the edge of reality makes the blade sharper, no? (By the way, she finished her lovely story _**After The Rain**_...go read it!) Also thanks to Little Furry Cannibals for pre-reading and comments- always a huge help and keeps me working! (Read her latest OSs _**Madness Has No Method**_ and _**Misfits and Mistletoe**_ for a wild-eyes giggle!)

As always, mega thanks to Chef Diamondheart for her editing (she's more than a beta, folks) and comments. She nudges me to write a little better in every chapter. She ate her breakfast in front of the computer this morning so I could post today. Yes, she's that cool. And thanks, hgmsnoopy, for info about the ferry and traveling from the peninsula to Seattle.

Just a heads up, folks... this is not a fluffy chapter. Bella had to grow up sometime.

Please enjoy chapter 22.

* * *

.

Jake POV

.

Embry woke me up more gently than I would have expected when my shift rolled around at two in the morning. Instead of the usual shove and faceplant onto the floor, he shook my leg until I flipped him off. He just laughed quietly in the hall as I tucked Bella in and put a blanket on her legs. I held the handle when I closed the door so it wouldn't make too much noise, and pushed Embry out of the hall and into the living room.

"Anything out there?" I asked as I shook the sleep off. I pulled open the fridge and poured out the last of the orange juice into two glasses and scrounged for a snack.

"There was nothing. Just like it's been since Seth came across that spot in the woods. It's like they knew we were on to them or something." Embry tossed back the juice and refilled his glass with water. "Looks like you, Paul, and Sam saw the big action."

I snorted at him, but it made me think. "Some action. That's not exactly my idea of fun."

"Better than trailing your nose in the dirt for nothing." There was a sharp bark from outside and Embry elbowed my side. "Better get your ass out there. Paul hates to wait."

I tossed back a chunk of smoked salmon and drank the rest of my orange juice. I immediately regretted it, but I swallowed hard to keep it all down and followed Embry out the door. He wished us a good run and jogged off toward home, and I tossed my shorts on a branch and phased, hitting the ground at a run.

Embry was right; there was absolutely nothing out there. We even made a wider swing than usual, trying to include bits of the peninsula we don't normally bother with just in case the nomad newborns were staying just outside our usual trails to avoid us.

_Fuck, man. I hate this. I feel like we're just waiting for something to happen, like they have all the cards._ Paul growled, digging his claws in hard to lunge over a fallen trunk.

_I don't like it either_, I agreed. _I wonder what Whitlock would say about this?_

_This might be _their_ fault, you know. The Cullens might have scared the new ones away._

_Naw, it can't be._ I replied, shaking my head and flinging water drops off my fur.

_Why the hell not?_ He snapped.

_Because there haven't been any new trails since Seth found that fight scene in the woods. Dr. Cullen didn't come until two days after that. Those nomads may not even know they're here._

Paul was quiet for a moment before grumbling_, I'm not sure if I think that's great news or just too convenient._

_You have a point, but if the Cullens wanted to do something, tonight would have been the time. We didn't know what they could do, and Bella was right there if they were targeting her._

_Maybe they want to get closer to the rez. They want access._

_Access to what? Fishing poles and that canoe they built at the school? _I shot back.

_Alright, fine. So what's _your_ answer, asswipe?_ Paul swung out and shot past me to fling mud as he crossed in front of me.

_Jeez, Paul! Keep your toe jam to yourself!_ I growled, sputtering at the mouthful of wet grit I caught. _I think your first idea was right. We're waiting on the nomads to do whatever it is they're planning._

_Fuck. What's that gonna be?_ Neither of us said much of anything else for the rest of the run, trying to keep our thoughts from events that might be around the corner. We separated to wake the next patrol and Leah gave me the same wake up greeting I gave Embry, but at least she had a hot breakfast waiting for her.

Sue fed me a plate of hashbrowns, sausage, eggs, and fruit before kicking me out so I could get my dad up. I remembered there was just enough left at my place for Bella and my dad to eat, so we'd have to hit the grocery store afterwards, which was fine with me because Bella could probably use a trip out after the last few days. Besides, restocking the refrigerator took both of us for some reason; she remembered all the things we needed to buy, and I had to double it so that we'd have enough.

It was almost seven in the morning when I got home, and I could hear my dad's radio reporting the forecast and the regional news. I tapped on the doorframe as the announcer started the news cycle.

"Morning."

"Shhhh." He turned up the radio.

"_In area news, police report that the weekend has been a thankfully quiet one and credit the calm to a series of arrests carried out on Saturday. Investigators note, however, that residents of Seattle should not let down their guard, but remain vigilant and maintain the neighborhood watch programs that have sprung up in the wake of recent waves of violence and disappearances. More on this, and your local weather, after the break."_

"Morning, Dad. Sleep okay?" He flipped off the radio and swung his legs off the side of the bed.

"Alright. How's Paul?" He dropped his pajama shirt and put on an undershirt.

I handed him a fresh shirt. "A jerk. Do we have floss left? I may still have sand in my teeth."

He chuckled as he buttoned up. "I don't even want to know. Hey! Don't tickle."

"Sue says I need to check your feet more often. Hold still or I'll do it again."

He put his watch on and when we were both satisfied, I helped him settle onto the pads in his chair.

When the coffeepot was halfway done brewing, I hit the shower. By the time I was out, Bella was sitting up on the air mattress. She was beautiful. Her hair was crazy, flopping over her shoulders and wrapping around her neck. Bella's face was still a little pink; she must have gotten wind burned from the runs last night. When she flipped her hair behind her, I saw that her cheek had a couple little scratches. I must have cut it too close to the branches and twigs during the run.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Careful to leave the door cracked open, I sat next to her and ran my finger down her cheek. "Sorry about that." I whispered.

She put her hand to her cheek and felt the rough little lines. "Oh. That's okay. At least I didn't trip." Sighing, she rubbed the spot on her face and stretched her other arm out and winced. "Oof, not used to getting bounced around like that. My arms and shoulders are killing me from hanging on to you."

I leaned over and murmured in her ear. "You know what helps that?"

She shivered and snuggled into me. "What?" Her curves pressed against my side.

_Damn damn damn damn_.

"Hot shower. Go."

She looked at me blankly, her cheeks pinker than the windburn.

"C'mon, my dad's here and he's got nowhere to go today. Plus, Sue and Old Quil are gonna be here in a couple hours to talk to Sam and me about last night." I kissed her nose. "Go. Then you get a bowl of cereal because we're out of everything else. We can talk groceries while you eat."

It was only after she was in the shower that I lay back on the bed and inhaled the pillow. Maybe I could get Dad to stay late at Sue's tonight.

…

"Okay, _three_ pounds of bacon. Do they have bulk packs?" Bella scribbled in a notebook she decided she needed to keep as we made the list. She said it was getting complicated. "Maybe we can get the butcher to give us a break on it if we buy a whole slab. Does anyone have a deep freezer? Maybe we could share it with someone who'll split the cost?"

My dad looked at Bella with a little surprise. "Well, I've got a deep freeze out in the garage, but Jake'll have to look at it. It quit on me a couple years ago." He frowned. "Lost a hell of a lot of fish when it died."

Bella looked pleased and made another note. "Okay, how about eggs, bread, milk, orange juice… lunchmeat?" She gave me a sly grin. "I hear it's the foundation of a good relationship. Ham or turkey?"

"Ham. Don't forget hot dogs and potatoes." She jotted them on the list and took a bite of cereal. We fell quiet for a minute and her eyes glazed a little, the thoughtful, busy look on her face fading to a stare.

My dad and I exchanged a glance and waited a couple minutes before my dad cleared his throat. "Maybe you ought to add some fruit, too. You like apples?"

She didn't move.

"Bella?" She tilted her head toward my dad like she heard something, but didn't move her eyes. Absently, she rubbed her bandaged hand.

"Bells?" I said softly.

"Sorry, just a little…distracted." She shook her head. "Apples, right? I can make an apple pie, if you like."

My dad held up his hands. "Only if you have some time. Don't forget, you have homework, and I don't want to hear from Charlie if you do badly next week."

Bella smiled fondly when my dad mentioned Charlie. "No sweat. Hey Jake," She picked the pen back up and tapped the end against the paper. "Do you need any help with anything? We can work on your stuff this afternoon."

I looked down and rubbed my face and neck. My dad shifted in his chair a bit and neither of us said anything.

"Jake? What are you working on right now? I'm really good in English and science. Lay it on me."

I scratched at my scalp. I wasn't ashamed, but I also wasn't sure of how Bella was going to take it if I didn't tell her the right way. Fortunately my dad beat me to it.

"Bella, Jake has a lot of responsibilities that sort of keep him from being able to…study effectively." She processed this and her eyes widened.

"Jake, are you _flunking_?" She puffed up like a chilled bird.

"No, Bells. I'm not flunking." I settled on the half of the story that was positive. "I'm starting alternative school in a few weeks. We all are."

Bella slumped. "Oh. Well…" She fumbled the pen and dropped it on the table. "I see."

"My dad needs me, Bells. The principal suggested it and I thought it would let me take better care of him." I groped for anything to help me. "It's not just about the whole...thing."

She had the pen and was adding a few more things to the list, which had suddenly become very interesting. I tried to make her look at me but she just stared at the paper.

"Bella, sometimes there are things that are more important in the short term than algebra or book reports." My dad said firmly. "They aren't doing this just for you. Since there are other Cold Ones on the peninsula, they have to do it anyway."

He smiled a little at her and softened his tone. "Theirs is the first generation that anyone even cared if they went to school at all. What does it matter what the diploma looks like, or what time of day they went to class?"

Bella looked up, her eyes full of tears. They dropped when she blinked and I wiped them away. Her lip trembled a little but she just nodded and pulled a tissue from the box my dad pulled off the counter behind him.

She fought the tears back, and I hoped it was because she accepted my dad's reasoning. The tissue landed in the trash can with a short toss and she tugged at the end of her shirt like she was tidying her mind along with her clothes.

"So," she started, smoothing the little butterfly bandage on her hand. "You want to restock the kitchen or not?"

"You don't want to wait until later?" I asked. "I thought you'd like to get lunch in town, maybe? Make a real trip of it?"

Bella fiddled with the bracelet, rolling one of the beads in her fingers. "Well, maybe we can hurry in and have breakfast at the diner…" She narrowed her eyes at me. "You must be starving."

My stomach answered for me. It was almost nine-thirty, and I'd eaten a snack-sized breakfast at Sue's table. Bella smirked at the resulting gurgling roar and grabbed her bag from the floor. I went back to my room and pulled a shirt over my head, but wore the basketball pants she'd given us. They were a little muddy in places, but what was that around here? They were in better shape than most of my clothes anyway.

We said goodbye to my dad, who made a last minute request for reduced sugar ice-cream –for the pie, of course- and we headed out the door. It was a standard issue day, but I always thought that the gray sky made the greens of the forest that much brighter. Bella smiled as she got a breath of cool sea air and we held hands as we walked to the Rabbit. Whatever was bothering her was being carried away on the breeze.

I started the engine and she relaxed into the seat, watching the trees blur by as we got to enjoy our first bit of time alone to just run an errand and not have to tell deep secrets, hidden pasts, or bare our souls. It was just us. And a grocery list.

We may have passed four or five cars on the way, waving to each because it was almost always someone I knew in a car I'd worked on. Then there was a car I didn't know. In the approach, I could tell it was a performance vehicle by the sound, but in an unassuming package.

What was an unmarked police car doing out here?

When I was close enough to see the face, it wasn't someone I couldn't immediately place, but the driver slowed down and peered at me through his windshield, squinting and looking back and forth until we passed each other on the two way stretch of highway.

Sirens and lights flipped on, and I heard the screech of tires. In the rearview, I saw the smoke of the fast U-turn and the lights winking as they pointed at me.

"What's going on, Jake? You weren't speeding, were you?"

"I'm driving a Rabbit, Bells. It runs great but it's still a Rabbit."

The car sped up behind me, the lights flashing from the interior and grill rather than the roof, and a quick whooping sound told me I needed to pull over. I stopped as far onto the gravel as I could without going in the ditch.

"Damn. Maybe we'll eat lunch in town after all." I said as I pulled out my wallet. I had my hands on the steering wheel and my driver's license ready when a drawn and stressed face appeared at my window. I rolled it down as fast as I could, the handle barely cooperating.

"Bella? Oh, thank god." My mouth fell open and turned to look at her.

"Drew?" She said cautiously. "What's going on?"

"Can you get out of the car for a minute, Bella? I need to talk to you." I remembered Drew and Bella saying we might run into him in town, but like this? He looked like hell, and his clothes were rumpled like he'd jumped into whatever was on the floor and driven over. Not that I hadn't done the same.

As she walked with Drew to his car, I got out and stayed behind, but I could hear everything.

Charlie had been injured by what seemed to be a hit and run accident early in the morning. He was in surgery to stop some internal bleeding and repair the damage, and he might lose a kidney. A bone in his leg had been broken and was being reinforced with pins, and some other serious, but not life threatening injuries.

"Bella, I need you to gather your things for a few days in Seattle. SPD has a hotel room waiting for you a block away from the hospital and I can have you there in a few hours. Where do we need to stop?"

Bella's knees were wobbling and she started to sink. Drew caught her arm, but I was there in an instant and had her in a bear hug to keep her from falling. He looked at me, then where I'd been standing, and then shook his head.

_Shit._ That wasn't human speed.

Her mouth just opened and closed with no sound coming out.

"Her bags are at my house at La Push. We can drive back there, grab them, and head out."

Drew nodded. "Let's make a quick stop at her house in Forks and let her grab any important papers or anything else she wants."

I tried to guide Bella back to my car, but Drew had her by the elbow and settled her into the unmarked cruiser. He signaled that he would follow me, and so we headed back to the rez as fast as I could push my poor Rabbit.

I ran into the house and saw my dad on the phone, a grave expression on his face. "Yes, Detective White. I understand. I'll be there."

"You heard?" I yelled as I started tossing all of Bella's things into her bag. I chucked all her wet bathroom stuff in a plastic bag and then into the shower caddy.

"Yes, and pack yourself and me a quick bag, too. I have to go with her, and that means you go, too."

I paused, and tossed that flannel shirt she'd adopted from me on top and zipped up the bag. "Why?" I asked and poked my head out the door.

My dad was a dark outline at the end of the hall, light from the kitchen and living room backlighting him in the dark hallway.

In his hand he had an envelope.

"Oh…my god." I breathed. It was the power of attorney paperwork I found in the drawer.

"I have to go because I share some legal responsibilities with Bella in the event of a grave injury, or…" He didn't go any further.

I threw Bella's bags into the living room and tossed a couple pairs of underwear, shorts and shirts into a bag for me, and then packed clothes for my dad, along with his care supplies, glucose monitor and test strips. I could hear him on the phone with Sue telling her what had happened and that we were driving up with Bella. Sam would find out soon enough.

"Jake, wait." He said as I was about to barrel out the door. "You still have to guard her. No one else will be in Seattle, so you have to stay with her all the time. Understand?"

"Yeah. Got it." I was going to go no matter what, but it was official now, especially since we thought the nomads might be hiding in the cities. She definitely needed me with her. I needed me with her. I took a deep breath and helped my dad over the threshold and locked the door behind us.

Bella was in the front seat, wide eyed but not really looking at anything. I dropped the pile of bags by the back of the car and opened the driver's side rear door for my dad, then headed back to load the trunk. Drew met me there and did it for me.

"Thanks." I said gratefully, and turned back to help my dad into the back seat.

Bella was out of the car, walking around to sit in the backseat so my dad could have the front. He knew it was no time to argue with her, so he eased himself into the more comfortable seat, scooting it as far forward as he could tolerate to make room for me.

Drew somehow wedged the wheelchair in the trunk and slammed it shut, and ran to sit behind the wheel. I reached over and found Bella's cold hand. As we were pressed into our seats by the acceleration, she flicked her eyes to her limp hand, like it wasn't hers, and rested it in mine until we hit her driveway in town.

My dad stayed in the car as Bella, Drew and I walked to the door.

Bella fished around for her keys, and when she approached the door with them, Drew held up his hand.

"Please, Bella. I need to go in first." She turned them over without a word and we stepped away from the door. Drew jiggled the door, then opened it wide, his hand on his weapon.

"Hello? Police! " Drew yelled out as he walked in, his walk loose and ready. I could hear him opening doors fast, announcing himself, as he walked through the whole house. Finally, he came back to the front door, holstering his pistol. "It's okay. You can come on in, now."

Bella hesitated, and I took her hand and gave her a little tug. "C'mon Bells. We need to walk through and make sure we don't forget anything important."

She walked slowly, but when she made it past the door she seemed to remember why we were here, and looked around with purpose. Bella ran up the stairs, tripping once and banging a knee before I got to her. She limped up the rest and ran into her dad's room, scanning around and sorting the random things with her eyes.

She yanked a drawer open and grabbed a few things, shoving them in a worn gym bag from the bottom of Charlie's closet. She walked around the room, packing a few more things, and then headed to the bathroom where she closed an old fashioned leather zip bag before throwing it in, too.

We came back down the stairs and she ran to the middle of the living room. She grabbed a couple framed pictures and a thick manila envelope and laid them in the bag. Drew stood in the kitchen and stayed out of the way. He had to jump to the side when Bella pushed past him to open the pantry, and pulled out boxes of granola bars and Pop Tarts. She shoved them in my hands, along with a couple bottles of water, and turned to Drew.

"'Kay," She said, and carried the bag out the door to the car. She was in the car, clutching the bag to her chest by the time we got there and we left as soon as our seatbelts clicked.

…

We drove in near silence for almost an hour. I used Bella's phone to call Sam, who had already heard. The pack was ready to go the meeting with or without me, and I was glad they were still going. The signal was lousy on the way and the call kept dropping so we gave up after hammering out the big issues.

At first Drew tried to find a radio station, but somehow pop rock, pimps and ho's , and hillbillies didn't really fit the mood. The news was too dreary, and it was interrupted by the scanner and calls over the radio anyway.

I'd been holding her hand, and she only held back enough so that her fingers didn't slide out of mine. She stared out the window, not seeing anything that went by. I wanted her to talk to me, anything but this eerie quiet that reminded me too much of the past and all the X'd out days on the calendar I'd thought off as I shook Edward Cullen's hand.

"Bella?" My dad cut the quiet with a gentle voice. "What did you pack for Charlie?"

She sniffed and picked her head up from the window she'd been leaning against. "Um, some clothes, bathroom stuff, some medical records and notes he had, and a couple of pictures."

"Oh? What pictures?" My dad craned his neck around a little to see into the backseat.

Bella pulled her hand from mine and opened the threadbare gym bag. She nudged the folders to the side and pulled out the pictures, barely giving them a glance as she passed them to me. Dad's hands were up and ready to take them, so I didn't get a good look. They had the yellowish cast of older pictures and there was a bit of dust left on my fingers after I handed them over.

"Oh, yes. I remember this one." He said as he shuffled one over. "Bella, you must have been in second grade or so. That morning we went out to fish so early that you got hungry before lunchtime and we let Jake take you in the woods to show you the berry bushes. Did you notice the smudges around your mouth in the picture? You must have eaten the whole bush! Then we…" He wound a story that lasted at least forty-five minutes, and I had no idea if it was true or not. What I did know is that Bella's hand came back and her fingers locked onto mine so tightly that her nail beds were white.

…

We jumped the line at the ferry when Drew flashed the badge and loaded right away. Sometime during the half hour trip across the strait, the radio blared with a voice I recognized. It was Detective Thompson. My dad stopped talking as Drew quickly switched to his little earpiece and told Andy to go ahead.

Bella was stiff and she closed her eyes as Drew nodded and "Uh-huh'd".

"And he's where now?" Andy replied back in a garble. The sound coming from those tiny earpieces was really hard to hear over the sound of the ferry engine and turbines.

"Okay. Anything else? Alright, thanks, Andy. I'll tell them right now." He tapped the set and pulled it from his ear.

"That was Andy Thompson, Bella. He's been with your dad since it happened. He says the doctors just finished in surgery and it looks good, but they're going to keep him sedated for a bit longer because of the internal bruising and the hit to the head he took."

"So…where is he now?" My dad asked.

"He's in observation, recovering from the surgery, and he'll stay there until they take him out of the sedation." Drew paused, and looked into the rearview mirror at Bella. "What it all means is, he's okay. Charlie's banged up and he's gonna need a lot of help, but he's okay."

My dad's eyes were wet and he rubbed at his face to mop up the tears with his sleeves. I could feel the heat in the backs of my eyes, too, and even Drew's were red.

Bella's were dry.

…

Drew talked to the nurse at the station and got directions to Charlie's room. I pushed my dad's wheelchair while he held Bella's backpack in his lap. She walked behind Drew, swaying every few steps and correcting herself awkwardly.

The smells in the hospital were killing me. The mix of bleach, alcohol, iodine and sickness reminded me of leech, but without the same burn and rage that went with it. It would take awhile to get used to this, and I longed for fresh air already.

The detectives that had been at Bella's house for dinner were standing outside of a room talking, and looked up when they saw us approaching.

"You made it." Andy said, relieved, and he pumped Drew's hand up and down. John took Bella aside as I introduced my dad to Andy and Drew stepped aside to talk with a nurse. With an ear to all the conversations going on around me, I pieced together that Charlie was still sedated, stable, and looking a little rough, so we should be prepared.

The nurse invited Bella into the room, and John put an arm around her. "Are you ready, honey?" He asked. I wanted to go in with her and started to push the chair forward, but my dad's hand gripped my wrist. At first I thought he was restraining me, but when I looked down his jaw was clenched and his lips drawn in a tight line.

He looked straight at the door. "Give me a minute, Jake, then take me in?" He looked up at me apologetically, and let go of my arm, waving me in. I strode into the room right behind Bella and John. As we entered, the nurse pulled aside a long curtain.

Bella stopped.

Charlie's face was obstructed by tubes and the tape that held them in place. Foam blocks held his head in place and there were more tubes running along his arms and one that snaked under the sheet that covered his lower body. His grayish skin was splattered with yellow and purple marks that had been half-heartedly wiped off, leaving streaks behind.

The nurse who had waved us in stepped by me and put her hand on Bella's back. "It's not as bad as it looks. This is post-operative care, so we have all the bells and whistles on. By tomorrow, half of that will be gone." The nurse slipped past Bella and checked over a computer screen, made a few notes, and walked out after letting us know that the doctor would come soon.

John let his arm drop from Bella's shoulders and she took a tentative step forward. She laid a hand on the bed, touching the sheet and running her fingers over the pad underneath. Her movement stalled when she got within an inch of Charlie's arm. Without looking, she reached back, searching. John stepped up and tried to hold her but she shook him off.

"Jake?" She breathed. I caught her hand and rushed forward to wrap my arms around her. She held on to me with one arm, the other extended to keep touching the bed. She began to stroke Charlie's arm, carefully avoiding the IV.

John stepped out of the room with Andy and Drew, and a minute or two later, Bella let go of me and sat down in a chair that someone had set behind her. She continued stroking Charlie's arm and then his forehead, so I stepped out to check on my dad.

He was talking quietly with Andy, a serious expression on his face but not the tense mask of earlier. I reached down and took Bella's backpack.

"Is Bella okay?" He asked softly.

"I think so. It's hard to tell." I said honestly.

He rubbed his face. "When people overload they shut down. She's had too much, what with…everything, and I don't think she's coping yet. We need to keep a close watch on her for Charlie." He looked at the door. "We can't let him down."

I nodded and wheeled my dad into the room.

.

Bella POV

.

Billy helped pass the time by telling fishing stories as he held my dad's limp hand. Jake stood behind me, rubbing my back, and having to move out of the way whenever a nurse came in to check the machines that beeped and blinked, flashing green and red in my peripheral vision.

I felt numb, but it was different from zombie. Like newly exposed land that warned of an impending tsunami, I felt strangely calm, alien, as if forcing myself to keep it together until I was absolutely sure my dad was okay. Then I would be dragged away by the undertow.

The touch on my back reminded me that no matter when, or how, I fell apart, there would be a hand to pull me out.

The nurse returned again with a partner. "Honey, we need to draw fluids and change some dressings." She opened a drawer in the bedside table and pulled out a covered plastic tray marked 'Sterile' and set it on the bed between Charlie's legs. "You should probably go to the waiting room for awhile. The other gentlemen are there and I think the doctor is on his way. We'll send him there. Okay?"

I reluctantly let go of my dad's hand and clutched my bag to my chest, as if it would protect me. I ached all over from sitting in the chair, hunched over for a couple hours. Jake helped Billy into his wheelchair and we left together, wincing at the metallic screech of the curtain's rollers as the nurse pulled it closed behind us.

Jake's stomach growled loudly on the way to the waiting room, and he sniffed the air as we drew closer.

"Oh, thank god," he mumbled.

John and Andy had bags of burgers and fries with a few little fast food fried desserts. I picked at mine, and Jake took care of the rest, John assuring him that they had eaten already and not to be shy. After we finished, the detectives cleared the coffee table and sat with us. They both fidgeted with their steaming cups, flicking the tops and tapping them on the table.

"So," John began, "is the doctor on his way?"

"That's what the nurse said. Anytime." Billy answered.

Andy cleared his throat and John shifted in his seat until he was leaning forward, his elbows on his knees. He set his cup down and took a breath. "The thing is, Bella, we wanted to talk to you before the doctor got here. There are some things we think you ought to know about Charlie…your dad. He-"

"How did he get hurt?" I interrupted hoarsely.

"Well," Andy said, "the injuries indicate a hit and run, but the scene showed no skid marks." He rubbed at his forehead angrily. "We were just around the corner when it happened, and we didn't hear a thing."

John slapped his notebook onto the coffee table. "I swear to god, if it was some asshole with a phone on their ear…" He shook with anger and stood up. John paced the room a few times before stopping at his chair again. He rubbed his eyes wearily.

"What I was going to say, Bella, is that your dad has some hist-" He didn't get to finish because a damp-haired and very harassed looking doctor in fresh scrubs walked briskly into the room.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I'm Dr. Cooper. You must be Miss Swan?" The doctor held out his hand and we shook, the smell of his strong soap overwhelming the burgers for a moment. "Mind if we have a seat? I've been in surgery and on my feet for six hours. I would have come much sooner but the ER and OR have been very busy and I had to call in a favor to get an extra set of hands. He just gave me a break so I could hit the locker room and come see you.

"So, the nurses have let me know how he's been doing, and I have to say that I'm very pleased with how Mr. Swan is doing."

"Chief." John said.

"I'm sorry?"

"He's a chief of police. Not a mister." John clarified and leaned back, taking up the whole armchair.

"Ah. Sorry." The doctor sat up. "So, the Chief has a couple broken ribs, and the broken leg is stabilized with a few pins. We can look at the x-rays later if you like. The big concern was some internal damage. We saw that there was an internal bleed as soon as he came in, and we located it very quickly and were able to repair the damage before it got very far. The impact he sustained alone probably wouldn't have caused the tear, but the fragments broke free and sheared through the encapsulating scar tissue. Fortunately his kidney was alright, but it could have-"

"Fragments?" I blurted, interrupting. John and Andy looked away. "What do you mean, fragments? Bone?"

Dr. Cooper looked confused, inclining his head towards me. "Um, no… the bullet fragments." He looked over at the detectives and made a not-so-subtle gesture towards me.

John stood suddenly and handed the doctor the last fried pie. "Can you give us some time, Doc?"

Jake put his hand over mine and stilled the shaking I hadn't realized had begun. Billy wheeled a little closer and folded his hands in his lap.

The doctor saw the sudden closing of ranks around me and took the pie. "Uh, sure. I thought…well…anyway, thanks." He stood and raised the pie in an awkward salute. "I'll, uh, stop by on my next break." Dr. Cooper stuck his free hand into his scrubs pocket and left the room.

Andy ran his hands over his legs and leaned forward, clasping his hands like he was praying. John held his chin as he paced the room. He finally he stopped and patted Andy on the shoulder.

"Bella," John started, "your dad wasn't always just a cop in a small town."

I blinked. There wasn't much to say to John's statement. He picked up his drink and took a sip.

"Andy and I met your dad back in the eighties. There was a crime wave in Seattle and there were suspicions of internal corruption. The SPD started recruiting from nearby small towns in the hopes of finding guys who would be willing to take on internal investigations. Your dad was one of the few who accepted the offer. Most of them were looking for an out from where they were, and, all things being equal, we didn't ask too many personal questions." John sipped his coffee again and Andy cleared his throat to speak.

"All we knew was that he'd been through a recent divorce, and since it was a common enough story, we didn't really pry… at the beginning." The detectives exchanged a glance before Andy continued. "John and I were part of Internal Affairs leading the investigation. We noticed after a few months that Charlie was taking risks. Not just doing the job, you know, but doing it the hard way."

John looked into his coffee cup. "We had to cover his ass once or twice for doing things a little recklessly. He wasn't breaking the rules, just…bending them a little more than the Lieutenant would want to hear.

"We were getting ready to do a huge bust. After two years, we had found the main contact from within the force, and if we moved fast, we could have the guy and weaken the structure that was built around him."

I tightened my grip on Jake's hand. "What…happened?"

John rubbed his eyes. "We were ready to go into the hotel room where a meeting was being held. The evidence was airtight, the right people were there, all the pieces were in place. Then, while we were waiting on back-up and for our commander to give us the green light to go, the targets started to move. It would all fall apart if the meeting ended, and we'd have to wait for the next one, and we didn't know if we'd ever get another chance like this."

Andy leaned back. "Charlie became obsessed by the case. They were dealing drugs from within the force, human trafficking, teenagers just disappearing, businesses under the thumb of protection rackets… you name it, those slimes were in on it. He refused to let the sons of bitches just go back into the shadows like rats." He crumpled the paper cup he'd been drinking from and threw it into the corner, missing the trashcan. "Charlie jumped the gun and took off for the room. He figured we could at least pin them down until the back-up made it. He had his revolver out, ready to go, but we weren't expecting the marks to have guards. Charlie had already found cover close to the room, but John and I were running to follow him."

Andy reached over and punched John affectionately in the shoulder. "This big bastard is an ex-linebacker. He was an easy target, and Charlie's sharp eyes saw where the dirtbag inside the hotel room was aiming."

John's eyes were red and watery. I could feel tears of understanding burn and my vision blurred. John's hazy outline moved and leaned over the table toward me, taking my free hand.

"Bella, your dad, Charlie…he took a bullet for me. The jerk saved my life, and it could have killed him. He spent a couple weeks in the hospital healing up after the surgery, and this pushy bastard-" John pointed to Billy and smiled- "took him home when he was ready and kept him in Forks from then on."

Billy let out a hard exhale with a smile. I looked at him with new eyes, feeling strange that there was so much history in the room I would never have guessed at.

"Yes, Bella, I knew. I brought him back home and he stayed with Sarah and me until I could kick the renters out of his house. After that, Harry, Sue and I checked on him every day until he started to work again." Billy stared out the waiting room's window at the gray sky outside. "I took him out fishing nearly every other day for more than a month. It was the one thing I could get him to do. Finally he started talking to me while we fished," he looked back at me, "mostly about you, and after a couple months, he was the one picking me up before dawn to hit the lakes. And then…Sarah…" Billy looked around at the hospital walls uneasily, "… well, we've been doing it ever since."

…

Minutes passed, and one of the nurses poked her head into the waiting room to let us know that they were done in my dad's room. As we stood, Drew returned, his face exhausted and hollow, but determined.

"Here, I thought everyone could use these." He set down a cardboard caddy with fresh coffees, and took one. John and Andy each took one and Drew spoke with them in the corner quietly for a moment before they all nodded and shook hands. Jake handed his dad the last cup of coffee and slung my backpack on one shoulder.

"Bella?" Drew said as he walked back toward the hall with us. "I have some things to take care of here and back home." He said seriously. "I'll be back soon, okay? Jake," Drew put his hand out. "Keep an eye out for her, huh? Charlie needs you." They shook and Drew turned to Billy. "Sir, it was an honor."

John and Andy told him to hurry back, and, with a firm handshake from them both, he jogged to the exit.

I sat by my dad's bed once again. The lurid streaks of color were gone and he looked a little more comfortable. John and Andy left to finish filing reports and to see their own families, promising to be back the next day. It was getting late, and the nurses suggested we go to the hotel room that the detectives had reserved for us, but I refused to leave. I pushed my chair alongside my dad's bed and catnapped with my head on the bed beside him.

The next shift's nurses were less friendly and they banged around the room as they prepped the dressings, waking us all up. A doctor dropped by and reported that my dad's 'numbers' looked great, and he'd be allowed to wake soon, but not to expect him to carry on conversation yet. He was very kind, and had a couple meal trays delivered to the room for us, to Jake's relief.

Time lost all meaning in the day that followed. The drugs keeping my dad sedated were removed from his IV and we waited. I was afraid to leave the room- that I might miss the moment when his eyes opened, but a nurse assured me it would be several hours, and that we ought to go to the cafeteria and get some real food. We trooped down to the lobby and made our way there, and ate quietly. I jumped every time a cell phone rang because the nurses had my number in case he did wake up. It was never my phone.

Andy and John stopped by for an hour or so, but said they had to meet Drew to finish up the paperwork for custody of the car. I thought only someone from Forks could do that, but they said they'd explain later.

It was too wet to just wander around outside, so we walked the halls, looking at the artwork done by patients and volunteers. When we made our way back, I could feel my chest tighten as we entered the room again, hoping that Dad's eyes might flutter open when we walked in, but they didn't.

The nurse from the first evening was back. "Hello there, honey. Great news, your dad's heart rate and respiration is changing. It'll probably be sometime in the next hour." She frowned at my re-intensified staring. "How about I send the book cart by? A watched pot never boils, you know."

The book cart came. Jake and Billy found some sports magazines and talked quietly about the semi-finals. All I could see was classics and a few airport-type thrillers. I took a magazine without looking at the name and opened it without reading.

I must have dozed off, because my head snapped forward when I felt someone shaking my leg. Jake whispered my name and pointed at the bed. Charlie's eyes were half open and hazy from the last bits of the cream that had been dabbed over the lids. He shifted an arm around and winced, then he faced me. His eyes opened a little wider, and I grew hopeful, a huge smile spreading over my face.

His lips parted, his mouth dry and sticky sounding. "Renee?"

I wanted to cry. "It's Bella, Dad. Bella."

"Oh, good. Might be a little late. Finish…homework." His eyes closed again and the beeping on the monitors slowed to a steady beat once again.

His words whirled around in my head and made me dizzy. The exposed sand trembled with the threat of the coming wave.

I drew a shaky breath.

The nurse was already behind me, and she leaned over to whisper to me. "Honey, that was great for just coming out of it. I think you ought to get out of here and get your ass to that hotel room now. All you'll do is make yourself sick now." She walked top the end of the bed to write something on the chart. "And you all need a good shower. I don't want you in my ward again until you've all slept and smell like soap. Now go… out with you. If anything changes, I have your number."

.

Jake POV

.

The hotel room was a two-bedroom suite with a sitting room. I got my dad out of his wheelchair and into a recliner as soon as we walked in. I turned on the TV and got him settled with some water while Bella showered. John called Bella's cell to make sure we were okay, saying we should order something from room service and that it was taken care of. I took him at his word and ordered half the menu.

I helped my dad shower next, and got him to bed. He was exhausted and I felt bad that he'd sat up at the hospital so long when we had these rooms, but he assured me that there was no way I would have been able to pry Bella away, and he'd be okay. He went to sleep soon after.

While Bella ate, I borrowed her phone to let Sue know how things were. She was relieved that Charlie spoke at all, and said she'd be up the next day with Seth to give us a break. According to Sue, we'd have a lot of things to plan for from what I could tell her about Charlie's injuries. I talked to Sam, who said the meetings were going well, and they'd begun to do non-contact sparring with the Cullens, though the Doc wasn't there the last two nights. Whitlock said he'd been called away on urgent business and would be back soon.

Sam wasn't happy that I wasn't there, and said I needed to be back in a couple days to at least get some first hand training. The pack mind was only good for so much, he thought.

Bella brushed her teeth and crawled into the second bed. The couch was a pull out, but I had no plans to stay there. I showered and, after checking on my dad, slipped into bed with Bella and was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

…

I woke to an uneasy quiet. I couldn't hear Bella's breathing and I reached out to shake her. She was gone.

I found her in the little living room, television on, flipping through the channels mindlessly, giving the room a dizzy strobe-light effect. She was sitting on the couch with her knees drawn up under her chin.

"Bella?" I said. No response. "Bella? Baby, are you okay?" She stopped pressing the remote, stalling the TV on an infomercial. "He's going to be alright. Really."

A sniff. "I know. It's just…he…Mom." She took a choked breath. I sat next to her and put my arm around her.

"What's wrong Bells?" I pulled her closer and she leaned into me, wrapping her arms around my chest.

"It was because of my mother." She murmured. "Renee left and …"

Bella burst into tears. "Oh God, I would have been like both of them! I was going to just leave, and then…then I was just like him!"

I was confused for a moment until I realized what she was really saying. She would have run away with Cullen, leaving her father, her home…_me_…and then when he left her instead she became the hollow and destructive shell she'd been for months.

She cried until she calmed down, and then started crying again. Suddenly, Bella stood up and yanked a pillow off the couch and threw it against the wall. She groped for anything and grabbed the remote, sending it flying across the room. The batteries clattered into the corner of the room. I caught a lamp before it hit the floor.

I recognized it all. I'd done the same when I thought I'd lost her to imprinting, though I did a lot more damage. I understood her frustration and hate, and I let her go, flinging her things around the room until she sank to her knees and started punching the floor with her bare knuckles. Bella was having the release she needed after days of pent up confusion and pain, and finally she was dealing with it the only way she could given all that had happened.

She was shaking all over from exhaustion, so I picked her up and took her to the bathroom. I cleaned her knuckles in the places where they'd split a little, and wiped her face with a cold washcloth to cool her down and clean away the tears. By the time we finished, she was drooping against me and mumbling 'thank you, thank you.' I carried her back to the bed and covered her up, knowing she wouldn't be up again anytime soon.

I went back to the bathroom for a drink and heard my dad moving around. I took a bottle of water to his room and tapped on the doorframe. "Hey." I held out the bottle. "Drink?"

He leaned up on an extra pillow. "Please." I sat on the edge of the bed and handed it to him. "Was that, er, what I think it was?" He asked, eyes wide.

"I guess so." I rubbed at the chills on the back of my neck. Watching her rage had felt too so familiar.

"Good." Dad said. "I was beginning to worry about that girl. She'll be fine in the morning. Tired, but fine."

"What do you mean?"

His eyes were red again. "Son, I heard what she said. Charlie did the same thing when Renee left and took Bella with her. He hid, he hurt, and finally when he found a way out, he took it. It nearly got him killed and I have a feeling that may have been his goal. I never asked, and he never brought it up."

He took a drink of water and sat up the rest of the way. "People don't always react to things in the healthiest ways. Bella has spent the last year allowing things to happen to her, decisions to be made for her, and watching her life from the sidelines."

Dad handed me the bottle of water and I drained it. "She can't sit by and watch anymore, Jake." I nodded, hoping I understood. There was so much happening around us, beyond our control and yet in every part of our lives, that couldn't wrap my head around it. At least, not at three-o-clock in the morning.

"Thanks, Dad. Goodnight."

"Night, Jake."

* * *

In the books, I always thought Bella was the worst of both her parents, and there's no excuse for that if you ask me. I just had to fix it with fire.

On a more fun note, Pavarti held a goofy contest and a bunch of us entered for fun. Check out her C2- Teabagging Twilight. I won the "Most Likely to Get Splinters in Her Ass When Camping" award. Good Times!

By the way- I'm way behind on the latest and greatest pack fics. Please send me recs and comments in PMs or your reviews (if you choose to do such a lovely thing!).

Thanks for reading! By the way- Dr. Cooper is the name of Peter Facinelli's character on Nurse Jackie. :)

sfiddy


	24. Chapter 23

_This is fanfiction-not mine, no money._

Erm...welcome back? Sorry about the delay- was a little ill with the first trimester, better now. :) Thanks to Chef Diamondheart for bearing with me as my writing ground to a halt, she really provided some gentle guidance back to writing! (Congratulate her, she has a new job, too!) Thanks to everyone who found this monster fic during the downtime and put in in their favorites and alerts. You may not realize it, but you guys really helped me want to write more. Thanks also to everyone who reviews. You are all too kind.

Cheesy dream sequence? Check. Twisty logic/events at times? Check. Adherence to Fic-canon? Check. Proceed! Please enjoy!

* * *

.

Bella POV

.

The ground felt cold, but I was warm enough to balance it out. The rocks must have been hard, but where they touched me, they yielded. Where before the clammy leaves clung and embedded themselves in my skin, now they acted like a blanket.

Edward was sad; he begged soundlessly for me to look at him, but I was comfortable and wanted to rest where I was. I rolled over and pulled the soft mat more tightly around myself and drifted peacefully, not listening for footsteps or hoping for his return.

The earthy place where I'd lain faded into comfortably crisp sheets. The warmth was all around me and I reached out but found the place next to me empty, still radiating heat from where I knew Jacob had been. I didn't want to break the spell by opening my eyes. This strange peace I felt was more profound than any I'd ever known, despite the reality I knew I had to face.

My eyes fell open slowly, greeted by dim light that barely leaked around the heavy curtain over the window. The clock by the bed read ten-o-clock, so I'd gotten some decent sleep after…

Holy Crow.

I sat up in bed and flipped the heavy comforter and sheet off. The shower was running, so I had a few minutes to figure out an apology to Jake. How do you apologize for throwing a tantrum and attempting to destroy a hotel room?

My head was achy; actually, _everything_ ached, and in spite of the night's hard sleep I was still weary. I used to get headaches from crying when I was a kid, but for so long my nightmares had come with their own kind of pain and torture. I'd almost forgotten what a normal crying jag felt like. My throat and eyes were raw, and my brain felt foggy.

Strangely, it seemed like I'd finally woken up from a bad dream, though the bizarre reality of the world I found myself in made me want to laugh and cry at the same time. I swallowed down the impulse; there'd been enough drama last night.

And yet, if I felt free the night that Billy took the thing out of my hand, then now I felt whole. It was amazing, even though it hurt so much to just…feel.

I needed to get moving, so I got out of the soft bed and winced when I felt the bruises on my knuckles as I held the sheet to pull it taut. Billy would be awake soon, if he wasn't already, so I went into the shared living room of the suite to see if he needed anything. There was a tiny coffee maker in there, and since I didn't hear anything from his room I decided to brew up a pot for him… and me. Standing up made me a little shaky.

What did Jake think of me after last night? Maybe he'd think I was unstable, or that I couldn't handle everything. God, there was so much, too. Hallmark had no cards for this, and I couldn't imagine there was anything from all those books I'd read that could give me any guidance. Classical heroines might throw something, but they didn't punch the floor in a rage.

Then again, few of Austen or Bronte's heroines had to think about insurance, day rates, and long-term care plans. During the previous days I had accumulated a stack of fliers and paperwork from various agencies; copies of the first claims forms mentioned numbers that made my paychecks from Newton's look like pocket change.

It was so late in the morning, and if my dad was up, then he'd probably be missing me. Maybe he was cold and a nurse hadn't brought him a blanket yet. What if he wanted to call but couldn't reach a phone? I fussed with things on the counter, impatient with the need to do something for my dad; I just had no idea what.

I was still agonizing as I poured the foil packet of grounds into the filter when I felt two very warm hands gently take hold of my shoulders. The packet crinkled as I crushed it and tossed it in the trashcan.

I took a deep breath. "Jake, I-"

"How did you sleep?"

"Uh, fine. I wanted to tell you-"

"My dad up yet?"

I huffed. "No, I was making him some coffee. Look, I want to say how-"

"You should shower." He spoke calmly, and stroked a hand through my tangled hair. "Nurse Ratchet won't let us in the room otherwise."

"But, Jake, I…" I grasped for words. "Please, you have to let me talk."

The gentle and forgiving face fell a little. "You don't have to apologize, Bells. I understand about…last night."

"Maybe, but I need to say this. I've kept so much bottled in for so long, and now it just has to get out!" I took a deep breath. "I always thought family stuff was stupid and restrictive. I guess Renee's example made it easy to think that. She never had her life together and any rules she made for me, she broke for herself all the time, so I never really cared about rules. There were never consequences."

My hands shook as I turned and poured water into the coffeemaker. "Charlie didn't make rules to stop me, he made rules so it was _safe _for me. Now here we are, needing to rush to the hospital because he's there by himself. Alone. And he wasn't doing anything wrong… just doing his job!" I jabbed the switch on the pot viciously, my eyes burning with frustration. Charlie was in danger because his job sometimes called for it. Not like me, who had chosen to put myself in danger for no better reasons than madness and what I thought was love.

"I feel like crap, I'm short on sleep and I probably look like I've been hit by a hurricane, but no matter how rotten I look or feel, he feels a hundred times worse and he's by himself, hurt." I held onto the edge of the narrow counter, trying to find words. "He needs me!"

As the first spurts of coffee sizzled in the mini-carafe, I turned around and looked at Jake. I expected him to just grab me for a big hug, or comfort me and rub my tangled nest of hair and tell me how much he loved me.

I didn't expect to see him calmly pull a shirt over his head and walk out the door. It closed with a hollow clank of the lock.

Breath trembled in my chest, like the air had been sucked out of the room, until I heard a soft knock on the door. Confused and curious, I cracked the door to see him just on the other side. He hadn't gone anywhere, so I swung the door wide open.

"Hi," Jake extended his hand with a grin. "I'm Jacob Black. You must be Isabella Swan. Nice to meet you."

…

When we arrived at the hospital, just before noon, I was in a hurry to get to my father's room. My head was full of stupid scenarios of him being abandoned, which made no sense considering how busy the hospital was. The backpack I refused to let Jake carry bounced on my shoulders as I quickly walked the halls, passing the waiting room and familiar nurse's station, leaving Jake behind to push Billy's wheelchair.

I whipped into the room and stopped dead in my tracks.

It was empty. The bed was freshly made. Immediately, I was sick and panicky, fearing the worst, but a voice from behind made me turn…

"Hi Bella," Drew waved wearily from the doorway. "Uh, I saw you run by. I was here when the morning shift moved Charlie about half an hour ago."

"Moved? Where?"

"To a normal recovery ward, next floor up. C'mon, I'll walk you there." I followed Drew to the elevator where Jake and Billy were already waiting. Jake tapped his ear and winked, letting me know he'd overheard the conversation. Drew grabbed some things from his chair in the waiting room and hopped in before the doors closed.

"I got back this morning from running those errands on the peninsula. John and Andy called and said they'll be here later this evening," Drew was saying as we left the elevator. "They may be able to bring your dad's things, you know… from the accident."

I stopped. "What things?"

"His watch, wallet, some stuff from his pockets and so on."

"What about his clothes?"

Drew winced. "I think they're still part of the evidence and besides, you probably don't want them back anyway." The sympathetic look on his face was enough to tell me that he was probably right.

"Oh, okay." I agreed, imagining the state the clothes must be in: torn, bloodstained, and maybe worse. I shuddered and looked back for a reassuring smile from Jake.

He wasn't smiling. In fact he was trembling a little, sniffing at the air and grimacing like he smelled something nasty. Billy turned in his chair and saw where his son was staring. Jake whispered to him and they nodded at each other, then he turned to me.

"We'll meet you in the room, Bells." With barely a backwards glance, Jake pushed the chair down the hall opposite from where Drew was leading me. I watched as he strode with purpose down a hall I was certain he'd never been down before, but I let the tug on my arm lead me to a new doorway.

The room was less crowded by machinery and had more in the way of seating. One chair was a sort of comfortable looking recliner and was probably meant to be a place for a visitor to sleep. The other chairs were upholstered with fake-leather plastic in a hideous orange that no one in their right mind would consider stealing.

The drape rings screeched over the rail they hung from and a nurse I recognized from previous days stepped out, toting a clipboard.

"Oh good, you're here. He asked about you and how you were doing this morning. Did you get some rest finally?"

"I guess so." I barely paid attention to my words because I was watching Charlie. His color was better, and he looked like he was just resting, rather than chemically sedated. The tangle of tubes had been reduced to a single IV in his arm now, and his body lay in a more natural position.

The nurse walked by and set her clipboard on the rolling table. She scrutinized me. "Well, by the looks of it, you either finally let yourself go and have a good cry, or you got blind drunk last night."

Words failed me and my mouth hung open as I searched for a response.

A gravelly voice answered. "Better be door number one, kiddo."

"Dad!" I pushed by the smiling nurse and laid my arms around him as gently as I could. Fear of hurting him kept me from just wrapping him in a hug, and he gingerly raised his free arm to pat my shoulder.

"I'm not made of glass, Bella. They even let me sit up for a while earlier." He leaned back and smoothed my hair. The circles under his eyes were not as dark and his smile was only a little shadowed by pain.

"I'm glad you're doing better, Dad. Can I get you anything?"

"A drink. I'm really thirsty."

The nurse snapped a sheet of paper into her clipboard and slipped it into a holder on the door. "Clear fluids till tonight, Chief." She looked at him knowingly. "Coffee doesn't count."

…

The nurse ordered Dad a tray and left us alone for some time. We just joked a bit and I told him what I could about my weekend at La Push. With the nurse's help, I propped him up with pillows when the rather unappealing clear fluids arrived a little later. At first he eyed it with suspicion, but relented when I reminded him that he'd had nothing but IV fluids for a couple days.

"Don't sell me short, Bells. I had ice chips this morning."

"Sounds delicious."

"Don't be a smart alec. The only time I ever even drink juice is Sunday when you make pancakes."

"Sorry, orange juice is not on the list. You'll have to make do with apple." He sipped slowly, but it wasn't long before a few containers were empty and he was holding his arms close to his body from the chill. Everything on the tray was cold. "Do you need another blanket?"

"I could use one. I think I lost my thicker one when they moved me." I scrounged through the room until I found a cabinet with some fresh linens and a warm, if slightly scratchy, blanket. As I laid it on the sheet over his legs and up to his chest I heard his breath catch. When I looked up, the tired eyes I saw were glazed with tears.

"Bells, I'm so sorry," He patted my hair with his free hand. "You shouldn't have to go through this. You're just a kid, and you've been through so much already. I'm so, so sorry."

I took his hand and held it in both of mine. "No, Dad. I've put myself through it, and now is my chance to make it up to you. We'll be okay, no matter what we have to do. We'll be okay together." I pulled an ugly orange chair up to the side of the bed and laid my head on his shoulder. "We'll be okay."

We weren't really the affectionate types usually, but the closeness was comforting to us both. After a few minutes of just being together I felt his shoulder relax and his head rest completely on the highest pillow behind him as he fell asleep. Once I was sure I wouldn't wake him, I sat up and stretched.

He looked better. There was more color in his face now that he had something, even if it was just juice, in his system. I moved the tray and the rolling cart it was on away from the bed and settled into the recliner to wait for Jake and Billy.

…

"Psst. Bells. Hey, wake up, please?"

I opened my eyes and tried to lift my head, but it hurt to move it. I'd fallen asleep watching my dad and my head had flopped awkwardly to the side.

Semiconscious, I propped my head up with my hand. "Yeah? What's up?"

"I need to borrow your phone."

.

Sam POV

.

Patrols had been brutal since we spent our evenings with the Cullens. At least we were all able to sleep during the day since Embry, Quil and Seth had ended the pretense of attending school. The story was that Billy and Old Quil had pulled them from school to explore some long-abandoned ritual for young men of the tribe. No one questioned it, especially since Old Quil was involved.

"Here, you'll need this." Emily sat a cup of coffee on the arm of the couch next to me. I smiled at her wearily and took her hand as she sat next to me. She was the comfort I wanted, and the anchor I needed. I'd do anything for her. It was becoming harder and harder to leave every night, knowing that there was a chance it could mean a fight. The little black haired leech was convinced we would fight as the sun dropped, but hadn't been able to pin down the day. She said it would not be raining, but that the ground would be wet.

Needless to say, I wasn't as impressed by her as her _family_ was. The ground was always wet.

It was midafternoon, and I needed to run one more short patrol before meeting up with the pack for the meeting with the Cullens. Despite Emily's good cooking, the food felt like a rock in my belly. Dread had a way of wrecking a good meal.

Emily stood to head into the kitchen. She had a big meal to prep since we'd started using our cabin as a home base before meeting with the Cullens. We had to take in a lot of food to keep ourselves going through the training sessions. Sue directed cash our way to cover the costs, but there was no price tag on my Emily's peace of mind. I could see that she suffered every time I left.

Just made it even harder to leave her.

She left me to brood, stirring a pot, dumping something into a bowl, and lining a pan with foil while I frowned into my cup.

The phone rang. Emily's free hand shot out and picked it up while the other never stopped working.

"Hello? Oh, hi!" She nodded with relief. "Yes, he's been trying to get a hold of you…" Before she could get another word out I had the phone out of her hand.

"Jake? Where the hell have you been since Sunday? Last I heard you were driving to Seattle."

"Mostly at the hospital, and you'll never guess who I just had a meeting with."

"Dr. Cullen." Complete silence. "Jake? You still there?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

That first night, as we went into one of our rounds of demonstrations led by Whitlock, Dr. Cullen had gotten a phone call. He politely took it away from where we practiced, but we could still hear pieces of the conversation. A friend of his in Seattle had a busy emergency room and a backlogged surgery with too many of his staff doctors out. He was calling in every unaffiliated doctor in the area he could get on the phone, hoping that one or two could lend a hand. Dr. Cullen excused himself, promising to return as soon as he could. That was Sunday night. Today was Wednesday.

"Have you heard from him at all since he left?" Jake asked.

"He calls the second, and he conveys the messages. Last night he said he thought he could be back before the end of the week." I hoped so. I didn't like the idea of the treaty primaries both being so far away.

"Huh. Well, my dad and I talked to him a few minutes ago. He thinks we need to get back to town as soon as we can, but we can't leave Bella alone. We need a reason to get me and Bella out of here for a couple days, but I don't want to leave my dad up here alone with Charlie. I don't think he can handle all the damn curbs and stuff by himself."

"Fuck. That leaves you on the road with her by yourself. I can't let you do that, Jake." We already knew we worked better in groups when we patrolled and fought, but Whitlock pointed out and demonstrated that a one-on-one between a wolf and a newborn would not go well for us.

Emily looked up from her bowls and smiled at me. The need to drop everything and stay in the cabin with her forever was strong. The phone's plastic case creaked as I squeezed it harder.

"Let me make a couple calls, Jake. I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, see about getting the hell back here. In could be days or a week or two, but they're going to come. I have to have you here when they do. You can consider that an order."

Over the phone, I heard the _swish-gulp_ of Jake swallowing hard. "Yes, sir. I'll make it back."

"Bye Jake, I'll call you back after the meeting tonight. Let Billy know."

"Bye."

I hung the phone up and swore. How had my life gotten so complicated? I was trying to tuck in a shirt the wrong size; gobs of fabric in some places, coming loose with every move in others. I wouldn't trade it with anyone, and the idea of not having Emily made me sick, but if it could just be a little different…

Emily looked up, startled, when I jumped to my feet and was halfway to the door before she could blink. "Patrol, be back soon." I said after I kissed her cheek and lips. I tossed my shirt over the back of a chair and jogged out the door to the trees, leaving my shorts on a branch. As I phased I felt the echoes and voices of my pack as they prepared for the change of guard. One recoiled the moment I joined them and backed away, curling her thoughts into a tight ball where she could hide.

_Leah_, I greeted formally. I knew my thoughts were full of ache, but the pack ignored it and went about their business. Leah phased and left the pack mind as swiftly as she could, leaving me with Seth and Paul as they finished their run.

_Seth, remember how I was saying that I needed to get Jake back in town?_

_Yeah. How long does he think he'll have to stay in Seattle with Bella?_

_Not sure, but we need to make a plan to get him and Bella back here, and I think you can help. Do you think your mom might like getting out of town for a day or two?_

.

Jake POV

.

My Dad listened while I spoke with Sam, nodding grimly during the call.

Sam hadn't given me an actual order since the night I phased, and though it rubbed me the wrong way it didn't take much for my mind to start racing to find a way to obey it. I knew he was right, as much as it bothered me.

I walked back to the waiting area, nearly tripping over Drew's legs. He was dozing, and had them propped up on the row of chairs across from him. My dad was down the hall at the vending machines, so I sat next to Drew and waited.

The guy had a funny way of being everywhere. It was like he watched me; if we were back on the rez, we would have taken care of business by now, except he never seemed like he meant anything by it. He just seemed like he wanted to ask me something.

Drew let out a gruff sounding snort and slowly sat up, dropping his feet loudly off the chairs. "Hey, man. Where'd you go?"

Pretty sure that's not what he really wanted to know.

I leaned back and slouched. "Saw an acquaintance from town. Dad and I had a chat with him. We figured Bella'd like the time with her dad." Plus Cullen said he'd kept an eye on the place, and he hadn't noticed any unwelcome visitors of the undead kind. It was the only reason I was letting her have the time with her dad without me.

"Huh." Drew said sleepily. The guy looked like hell. He kinda reminded me of Embry when Quil and I first saw him after he'd phased; his eyes were rimmed in purple and he hadn't shaved.

"Did you see him? Charlie?"

He nodded. "Yeah. He looked good… well, good considering," Drew sat up and rubbed at his neck and face until he looked a little more alive. "You think he might be okay with a visit from me? I, uh, have some paperwork for him. "

…

When my dad got back with some drinks, the three of us headed down the hall to see Charlie. It had been a good couple of hours since we'd arrived at the hospital, so I hoped that Bella had her chance to talk with her dad. I knew how important it was just to be there; sometimes I used to stay around the house all day with my dad when I knew he felt bad or funny.

Drew followed us into the room, staying off to one side after we pulled the curtain all the way to the side. He set down his stack of folders and leaned against the wall quietly.

"Well, look who's awake now." My dad said gently. Charlie was sitting up and sipping juice. I squeezed the wheelchair by a chair and settled it so they could talk.

"If you say anything about old times," Charlie muttered, "I'm going to have that evil nurse toss you out." He managed to keep a straight face until he actually looked my dad in the face, then he gave a tired smile. "Good to see you, too, old man."

"You look worse than me today. If you go another day without shaving you'll look like Sasquatch with a bad handlebar."

"That's funny coming from a guy with a ponytail."

Bella and I watched as our dads tossed the insult ball back and forth. I'd seen it for years, but I guess she'd never really noticed. Knowing more about how they had become so close made me see it a little differently, though. Our fathers were just guys; old friends with history who couldn't see each other without the kind of good natured ribbing that some would think was mean, but it was just how they started their conversations. I guess it beat crying after all they had been through. As they talked, I wondered if the whole pack might be like this someday.

Bella stood up and cracked her back. "Dad, I think I'll take a walk. You think you'll be okay?"

"Bells, take a break. Go grab something to eat with Jake, okay?"

She smiled. "Yes, Dad."

My dad took a breather to let Charlie think of a comeback, chuckling as he got my attention. "Jake, you still have the phone?" I pulled Bella's cellphone out of my pocket. "Bella, do you mind if I make a couple calls?" He gave me a glance that said the calls weren't just about checking in back home.

"No problem. The charger cord is on Dad's bedside table if it runs low."

"Thanks."

I followed Bella out the door. We got maybe ten feet away from the door before she stopped. "So what was up earlier? You took off down the hall like there was free pizza down there."

Bella's face paled when I told her that my dad and I had found and met with Dr. Cullen.

She froze. "Carlisle is here?" She looked around the nearest hallways anxiously. "Are any of the others here?"

"No, just the Doc. Apparently he's the doctor's friend who came to help out. I borrowed your phone so I could call Sam to check in and let him know what we talked about." I walked her over to the waiting area and we sat. "I have to get back home, soon. When I do, you need to come with me. From what the Cullens are saying, the nomads could hit any night, and I need to be there."

She blew a breath out. "But, Charlie… I can't just leave him here alone."

"Sam is working on something. At the very least, my dad will stay here with him." She bent and rested her forehead on her palm. "It's too dangerous for you to stay here without one of us with you. It won't be for long, and maybe in a week this will all be over. You'll have the rest of your life to help Charlie, but you need to let us help you now."

Bella's shoulders drooped, letting her hair flop around her face. "I don't know Jake. We…we need a plan. And I have to know that Charlie will be okay."

"I'll know more tonight. Sam's going to call me and let me know what he can do. In the meantime, Dr. Cullen is working with your dad's doctor. As soon as we know what we're dealing with, we can come up with something."

…

We grabbed a bite at the cafeteria and headed back to Charlie's room. About a half hour had passed and I was sure the conversation between him and my dad had finally gone beyond trading insults. When we got there, Drew was sitting in the chair Bella had been using and holding some papers for Charlie to read, a pen in his hand.

"Dad?" Bella walked quickly to his side to look the papers over. My dad was sitting back, relaxed in his chair, and acted like he was just keeping an eye on things.

"Hey Bells. Drew here has done more legwork than I thought possible in just a couple days." He looked up from the stack at the younger man. "Sorry if the city of Forks treated you like a courier in the process."

"No trouble, Chief. Just a few more papers to carry."

Bella's face went from frowning concern to surprise as she skimmedthe pages. "You want to transfer, Drew?"

Charlie answered for him. "My deputy has one foot out the door with a wife who's about to drop a kid and demand to move closer to her family. I'm laid up for the next few months, and, well, may never really be able as much work in the field as I did before." He smiled. "I'm not sure this could have come at a better time."

Charlie took the pen from Drew's hand, signed and initialed the papers and handed them back. Drew handed him an envelope. "Sir, this is the one your office asked me to bring."

Charlie grimaced and handed the envelope to my dad. "I think I know what this one is. Maybe we should look it over together."

As Bella, my dad, and Charlie looked over paperwork authorizing long-term care, Drew gave me another one of those funny looks. It wasn't anything that made me worry, but he always made me wonder if he knew more than I wanted him to.

I gave him a head nod and stood to walk out. I couldn't decide if the guy gave me the creeps or not, and it was time to clear the air. After a minute or two, I heard him excuse himself to get a drink and he joined me in the hall.

We started down the hall. When we were out of normal hearing range, I cut right to the bone. "So, you're moving to Forks. Why?"

"I want out of Port Angeles. My work on some prior cases made me a little…unpopular." I frowned. He seemed a little nerdy, but a pretty nice guy. "Remember how long that thing with the car in Forks took?" He continued. "It was a pissing contest between the DAs of Seattle and Port Angeles. Port A was never going to win, but some people at my department used it as an opportunity to set me up. I can barely walk into the station anymore without someone saying something." He looked back at Charlie's room. "I have a lot in common with the Chief, at least that's what John and Andy say."

He walked down to the waiting room and sat in the far corner. I took a chair across from him. "Is that why the detective from Port A didn't come to investigate the car?"

Drew laughed and looked up at the ceiling then rubbed his face. "Without the detective to back me up, I was cut loose and being positioned for the firing squad. If I failed to get jurisdiction over the case, legit or not, they could figure out a way to get rid of me." He grinned like he'd made gotten his chip kinged. "I just beat them to the punch."

"Alright. I gotta know, and I know this is probably rude." I said, and Drew looked up at me curiously. "Why didn't they like you?"

He smiled. "That's easy. I did an internal investigation. It doesn't win you any popularity contests, and I was too new to know what a bad idea it was at the time." He sat up. "Now I get to ask. What is it with you guys at La Push?"

The hairs on my arms and neck stood straight up. "What do you mean?"

"You know, the crime levels on the peninsula have skyrocketed over the last few months, but it's like there's a little halo around your reservation and the surrounding areas. I overheard you on the phone earlier talking about patrols." He cocked his head a little. "You guys have a community patrol program or something?"

I smiled, relieved. "Something like that. We keep an eye on our area."

He frowned. "I know you're probably very protective, but you can't engage in vigilantism. It means you're no better than the criminals, you know."

The smile on my face got wider as I remembered the satisfying rip when I pulled off Laurent's head. "Oh, no sir. We'd never do anything like that."

"Huh. Well, that's interesting. I'd like to learn more about what you guys do, maybe check out your system sometime. If I can get the transfer completed soon, the first thing I do will be to contact your patrol guys and see if we can set up some cooperation. Whatever you guys do, it's working."

I filed that in the back of my head for later. "Sounds great. I'll be talking to my, er, patrol leader later for updates. I'll let him know."

"Great. Hey, I need a coffee; can I buy you a soda or something?" I stood to join him and he looked up at me. "You know, you grew like four inches in a couple weeks. Is that normal for your tribe?"

"Sometimes." I answered, and gave him a bland smile.

…

Over the soda and coffee, it occurred to me that Drew was just observant enough to be good at his job, which meant I needed to watch my ass better. I could have blown it with the way I caught Bella by the car; I moved too fast and he had eyed me when I did it. Hopefully he was too tired and busy to remember.

It was getting close to dinnertime, and my stomach was letting me know. Drew laughed when he heard my stomach growl so we headed back to the room to see if Bella wanted anything. When we got back, I knew something bad was happening.

Charlie's face was serious, and Bella was pale. As I came in the door, Bella turned. There were tears in her eyes.

"What happened? Are you guys okay?"

Bella rubbed a sleeve over her eyes. "The nurse came by and saw that we were filling out the paperwork." She sniffed hard and pointed to the doctor's notes and signature. "Dad's going to spend some time in the rehab facility in Aberdeen, but… after that…"

"After that," Charlie continued, "I'm going to need someone nearby to help me do day-to-day things, and my insurance doesn't cover an aide for more than four hours per day unless I had some bigger problems than I've got. It, um…" he paused, "looks like Bella may have to help me out for a little while."

I looked over at my dad, who had been quiet the whole time. There were two messages being given to us: one, that Bella was going to be taking on a new role in her life, and we might be the model for that; and two, that Dr. Cullen and Dr. Cooper had probably gotten a chance to chat. I had no idea if someone in Charlie's condition would normally get sent to rehab so soon, but I had a feeling that this might be Cullen's way of getting things arranged. Now I needed to hear from Sam to know what he'd figured out.

.

Sam POV

.

Sue looked tired and worn when I stopped by her place. Seth thought she might like a break from the fishbowl that home could be, and that having something useful to do would give her a purpose since she was still off from work for another week or two.

I had not set foot in the house since the day we buried Harry; it was a house I avoided even though two of my pack members lived there.

Leah still lived there.

While Sue reluctantly accepted all that had happened, it wasn't fair for me to impose myself on Leah in the only place she had that was hers. Imprint or no, it was my fault she had lost so much.

I rapped on the door and stepped back to give whoever was inside some room.

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in, Sue?" I looked over her shoulder into the kitchen.

"She's…Leah isn't here right now. You can come in." Sue said a little stiffly.

I closed the door behind me and sat at the table. She immediately opened the refrigerator and pulled out a wrapped sandwich. I held up a hand. "It's not your job to feed me just because I'm here. This is business, and I need to know if you can help."

Sue set the sandwich on a plate and put it front of me. "You're a member of the pack, you're in my home, and you need to eat. When I learned about all of this, I swore to do anything I could to make sure you could do your job. Now eat and talk."

I ate as quickly as I could.

"We need to get Jake and Bella back here. The Cullen's fortune teller is convinced that it's only a matter of days before the newborns come, and the pack…I need Jake here. I can't have Jake here without bringing Bella back, too."

A kettle on the stove started to whistle. Sue poured hot water into a mug and thoughtfully stirred her teabag around. "So, what do you need from me?"

"I need you to go to Seattle to stay with Charlie and Billy. Jake won't leave his dad alone, and I can't imagine that Bella would leave without knowing someone was there with Charlie." I knew Sue was very close to Billy, and had always been friends with Charlie. There was so much on the line. "They have a hotel room you can use, we can pack you a few meals to take with you, I can get everyone to pitch in for gas if you need it-"

"Oh, do shut up, Sam. I was thinking of going anyway." She sipped her tea calmly as I let out a relieved sigh. "If any more of my or Harry's extended family decide to drop by to 'help out' I think I'm going to scream. I'll never understand the need to suffocate the bereaved."

I had no answer for her, so I just shrugged again. Sue set the mug down and eyed me. It was some time before she spoke again, and I could feel the sandwich turn over angrily in my stomach.

"So, are you happy, Sam?"

"Pardon?"

"You and Emily. Are you happy?"

I suddenly clenched my jaw so hard that it popped. I had not spoken to anyone besides Billy about this, and then only to be sure it –imprinting- had actually happened. My protective side reared up, offended by the idea that I might not be happy with my imprint. The other part of me was prepared to take the verbal beating I deserved.

"Yes. I'm happy." I refused to elaborate. The pull was already telling me to run back to the cabin.

"Hmmm." Sue sipped her tea. "Leah hurts, but I suppose you already knew that. Too much happened at once for her to sort through, so it's all mixed up. I know it can't happen yet, but when all..._this_ ends however it does, you need to give her the time she needs." Sue raised the mug again and blew at the steam. "Don't try to fix her."

She sipped and said nothing more, but was clearly waiting for me to respond. "Okay. I'll stay out of her way."

"Good. I'm not going to say I understand how you're all feeling, but I have an idea that there's enough guilt and heartache that I don't need to be adding to it. I have my own to deal with right now." Sue grew quiet and stared at the chair at the head of the oval table, the mug tucked under her nose to breathe the steam.

I stood to leave, not wanting to interrupt whatever thoughts Sue was having. I had the door halfway open when her voice stopped me.

"When do I need to be in Seattle?" I looked back. She was still gazing at Harry's old chair.

"I can let you know after tonight's meeting. I'm going to talk to Dr. Cullen and then call Jake to find out what we can do about Charlie and Bella."

Sue made the faintest nod and closed her eyes. The faintest trail of tears began to streak down her face so I left as quietly as I could. It seemed cruel to stay and force her to talk any longer.

.

Jake POV

.

When I hung up the phone, Bella walked out into the waiting room to join me. It wasn't really late yet, but her dad was exhausted from being awake so much, and a nurse scolded us for having him talk so much that day. My dad was allowed to stay in the room after promising to let Charlie sleep. The recliner that Bella had occupied for most of the day was plush and comfortable, so I figured he would be okay. I settled him into it to get him out of his wheelchair a couple hours ago and by the time we were halfway down the hall I was sure I could make out the sound of him pushing a pillow around to sleep.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Sam. They ended the meeting early and he's back home." I told Bella the plan, Sue would come up with Seth as soon as we could manage to leave. We'd take Sue's car back to La Push and Seth would ride along to provide backup.

Bella leaned back in her chair and picked at a loose thread on her cuff. I nudged her with my elbow and she gave me a tired smile. "So what are we doing now?"

"I think we're waiting to find out what the doctor's plan for your dad is, and to come up with a good reason to get back to town." Her smile disappeared. The last few hours had been about her dad, his condition, and full of hope about recovery and an eventual return to normal life. We had hardly mentioned our other reality.

The need to go home was starting to get to me, though. I wanted to be by the sea, near my pack, and the wolf was starting to become restless. I'd been preoccupied enough by everything, the hospital and taking care of Bella that I'd kept myself busy. Now, there were things to do.

It was late enough in the hospital that things were winding down- most visitors were gone or at least staying in the rooms with their loved ones, and the staff change was over, so the bodies that had filed in and out for the past hour had finally stopped. Since it had been kind of quiet for the last ten minutes, the sound of quick footsteps coming towards us made me look up.

It was Dr. Cooper. He looked frazzled, but that was pretty much normal.

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes?" Bella sat up and was about to stand, but the doctor motioned her to stay and sat down next to her.

"I know how much you're here, you need to take a load off, too. So, you saw the insurance paperwork I signed for your father earlier today?"

"I did. I didn't realize he'd go to rehab at all, but I'm worried about the following weeks."

The doctor arched his head back sucked air through his teeth. "Yeah. That. So, he has pretty good insurance, especially for such a small town, but it's the time afterwards. There are only a few home aide workers in that area, and frankly, not much funding to cover them for people who haven't lost a limb or need major help. Your area can handle those who need constant nursing care, or almost no help at all. Everything in between is sort of lost in the shuffle."

Bella frowned. "So…"

"I think he can manage to get an aide for a few hours a day, maybe three days a week, and that's if I exaggerate his condition a bit." Dr. Cooper looked very serious. "Miss Swan, I see that you're over eighteen. Are you still in school?"

Her jaw went a little slack. "Um, yes," she ventured. "Why?"

The doctor's face scrunched up with sympathy. "Unless you can make some pretty major arrangements with family and friends, you may have to help your dad with some pretty personal things for a few weeks after he leaves the rehab facility. I'm not sure your father's needs will be…compatible with you being gone for seven or eight hours a day."

She froze, stunned. When tears dripped off her lashes the doctor pulled a tissue from a box on the table across from him. As he handed it to her, instead of sobbing, Bella…giggled. Dr. Cooper glanced at me, confused. She continued to snicker and covered her mouth with the tissue.

"Well, Jake…" she choked out between the hiccupping giggles, "looks like we're going to be classmates!"

Dr. Cooper looked even more confused. I just ignored him as he pulled a notepad from a pocket in his coat. "Miss Swan, I'm going to write down a few things I think you need to think about installing in your home. A therapist at the rehab center can help you more than this, but it may be a good idea to get started right away. If you have a two story home, you might think about converting some space downstairs temporarily to a bedroom. The Chief shouldn't climb stairs for a while." He continued to talk as he wrote, and I rubbed Bella's back as she calmed down, wiping her eyes and nose from time to time.

He pulled a few sheets from the notebook and gave them to me. Bella was still blowing her nose. "Hang on to those. I can ask a social worker to visit if you think you may need help with finding the materials for the house, or finishing any more paperwork that comes up."

Bella nodded and thanked him, then ducked past him to the women's bathroom across the hall. "Is she going to be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so." I kept one eye on the door, but faced the doctor. "She's tougher than she realizes, I think."

"Hmm. Do you take care of your dad? The gentleman in the wheelchair?"

"Yes, sir. Since I was about thirteen. Diabetes problems." The door stayed closed. "I'm switching to alternative school to be around more during the day. Some friends can check on him in the evening while I finish school."

"Ah," he made an understanding sigh. "You're quite a remarkable young man. She's not in for the long term commitment like you, but you certainly can be a big help to her if you have time."

"Thanks. We spend a lot of time together. I'm sure I can help."

The doctor excused himself and headed to the elevator. As the doors opened, he had to jump to the side.

"Jake! Oops, sorry, Doc." Andy and John both shouted as they barreled out, nearly knocking over Dr. Cooper. They came to the waiting area and looked around. "Bella here?" Andy asked.

"Just stepped away. She'll be back in a few."

"Good. We have, uh…" John pulled a large, lumpy envelope from a floppy briefcase. It had signatures all over it and bits of torn red tape everywhere.

"It's Charlie's stuff, from the accident. Is he awake?" Andy finished.

"Nope. He finally racked out around eight thirty. Bella and I were taking a break to decide what the plan was for the next couple days, and the doctor dropped by with somenews. So…" I pointed at the bathroom.

"_Bad _news?" Andy asked.

We spent a few minutes catching up. They were really glad to hear about Charlie, but sorry that it meant Bella needed to leave regular school. I wasn't really sorry at all, I'd get to see her more, but I felt bad that it meant that she had to change her plans…again. Just when she thought she was getting things figured out.

They said they would have been at the hospital earlier, but they got held up at the station, then grabbed a bite to eat on the way over. I could hardly blame them, especially when John pulled a sealed plastic bag with a little box inside. There was steam on the inside of the bag. When he opened it I instantly caught a whiff of cherry pie.

"You're supposed to share that with Bella, young man." John scolded when I almost grabbed it from him. He just laughed and handed me two plastic forks.

The door to the ladies bathroom cracked open and Bella slipped out. She'd pulled her hair back and looked tired, but better than I expected. Normally she got all pink and puffy when she cried.

"We heard the news, Bella," Andy said. "I know it's going to be tough, but if you ever need anything, and I'm not even kidding, you just let us know. You, ah, know enough to understand how serious I am about that."

"Thanks, Andy. I'll remember."

John waited a few moments before gruffly clearing his throat. "Uh, Bella, we brought the things we mentioned. Charlie's things." He motioned to the chairs and we sat in a cluster, our knees crowding against each other in the tight space.

Bella's back was straight as steel when she took the brown envelope. She looked at the seals and initials all over the package, fingering the flap nervously. John gave her a reassuring nod, and she ripped the top right off and turned it over.

A plastic bag stuffed with more bags fell into her lap, some paper and some clear plastic. I recognized Charlie's scuffed and splitting wallet, watch, and a small notebook I'd seen him scribble in. Bella fingered the wallet through the plastic and pulled her lips into her mouth.

"Bella?" Andy said softly. "Honey, I know this is hard, but we need you to check the contents and sign for them. I'm so sorry…" He held out a form with a list on it, dotted line at the bottom.

She took a deep breath, then another. Bella held the bag like it might burn her as she took the flaps of the bag in her fingers, bracing her arms to pull.

I was so close, I could hear the grip of the plastic bag's red seal pop and give way.

In an instant, my nose was burning and the wolf began to claw at my insides. I stood, stumbling, and said something about checking on my dad while she took care of things.

LEECH. Not just any leech. It was _the_ leech. I'd never smelled it, but I didn't have to. My brothers had.

It was the red-head, with traces of the one we'd tracked around Bella's house.

She was the 'car' that hit Charlie.

When I got to Charlie's room, I found Bella's phone lying on a wheeled table next to my dad, who was dozing. I snatched it up and dialed as carefully as my shaking hands could manage, ran into the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

"_Hello?"_

"Sue?" I barked. "You're still coming, right?"

"_Erm, yes, Jake. Is everything okay?"_

"No. You're still bringing Seth, right?"

"_Well, yes…"_

"Come tomorrow. Bring Paul, too."

* * *

Thanks so much for reading. Sorry this took so long, the new bun in the oven only recently gave me my brain back. Again, thanks so much to Chef Diamondheart for not giving up on me, WolvesCanEatMe for her advice, and Little Furry Cannibals for the usual madness, fun, and inspiration. Hope your foot is better soon, dear!

Thanks again!

-sfiddy


	25. Chapter 24

Again, this is a work of fanfiction- not mine, no money.

Between real life, work life, family life, etc., it's been a wild few months. Thank you so much for coming back! I'd like to give a big thanks to MeerNaamJoker (author of Better Now and the well-known Miror Quaenam Sis Tam Bella, currently posting Holding Sam) for her help with some...content. (insert smiley here) As always, Chef Diamondheart was ready and waiting when I finally had a draft for her, and many thanks to her for checking on me about things other than this story. She is a generous soul, and a kind friend.

Thanks to all of you, too. Your notes and messages make this more than than it probably should be!

Please enjoy Chapter 24.

* * *

Billy POV

.

The plastic hospital mug let my coffee cool faster than I liked, so I topped my cup off to warm it up. I was down to my last little cup of creamer, so I only used half. I'd have to warm this cup up again before long, and I liked my coffee just so.

The young nurse who brought me the cafeteria carafe dropped in and checked Charlie over, jotting notes on a clipboard and gently checking the IV port they left in his arm. She'd taken out the IV earlier, so now Charlie's pain meds came in pill form. The first dose was about an hour and a half ago, and she warned me that he'd probably just sleep for a while when it hit.

"Has he roused at all yet?" She asked as she clicked her pen closed and slid it into her pocket.

"Not yet. I'm considering holding my cup under his nose. I'm pretty sure that will do it."

She looked over her clipboard again. "Hmm. Well, he has been complaining about not having any. Let me ask the doctor and see what I can do about getting the Chief a civilized breakfast."

I raised my mug in salute to her as she opened the door. She chuckled and closed the door with a quiet click.

Another ten minutes went by before Charlie took an irregular breath and shifted his head around on the pillow. A minute later, he opened his eyes.

"Hey, Bill."

"Morning again. How you feeling?"

"Like something crawled in my mouth and died. Must be the damn pain pills; I forgot how nasty they were." He sat up and used the bed controller to raise his head more.

"Judging by the way your moustache looks, it looks like something died trying to get out of there."

"Nice one." He grimaced and leaned back. "I don't hurt as bad today, though. That's a start. My leg is stiff as hell, though. That first round of PT yesterday felt like medieval torture."

I snorted at him. "That was nothing. Your therapist…Garcia? He just bent your knee and ankle a bit. You should see what Jake makes me do every day."

"No one expects the Spanish Inquisition. He'll have me on the rack today, I bet." He rested his head back and cracked his neck. "Maybe they'll save that for the rehab facility. You know, break me slowly." Charlie took a deep breath. "Damn, that smells good."

"The coffee? It's absolute grog."

"Better than no coffee at all. Besides, Billy, I'm a cop. I'm not sure I'd know good coffee if it paraded into my cup with a bullhorn."

"No crap. Bella can cook pretty well, but that girl needs to work on her coffee skills. She learned from you, didn't she?"

Charlie laughed and the smile lasted longer than any I'd seen on his face since he first woke up. "I guess so. I ought to ask Sue to show her how to measure more carefully." He looked around. "Is she at the cafeteria right now?"

"Nope. She and Jake went back to the hotel when you passed out." I shifted in my seat, putting on my best storyteller face. Jake and I agreed that Charlie had to _want_ Bella to leave, anything less would be a problem. "They have some things they need to get ready, and I think Sue might be there by now."

"Sue? What's she doing here?"

"She came up this morning with Seth. She wanted to get away from home for a day or two, and, well…" I needed Charlie to take the hook.

"Well, what? Is anything wrong?"

"Not wrong. Bella's just…overwhelmed. She's got some arrangements to make back home, and she needs to get some work done to the house. It's tough doing it all from here."

Charlie frowned. "What arrangem- Oh. School." He rubbed his face harshly, remembering the conversations from the morning. "Shit."

"Yeah. Not to mention the grab bars and safety rails, and finding a hospital bed to rent that your insurance will cover, though I bet Sue can pin that down with a phone call or two."

Charlie was quiet. His wheels were turning and I knew it was a done deal.

"Billy, she can't just stay here until I'm released. It could be days before that happens, and she has to get enrolled in alternative school. I won't let this stop her any more than it already has. Tomorrow's Friday, and it's her last shot to get it done before the weekend." He shrugged helplessly. "But how is she going to get back? Drew left this morning, right? I didn't dream that?"

"Nope, he stopped by on his way out of town. Said he was going to spend the day getting the transfer rolling and trying to find a place to live in Forks." I set my cup down. It was getting cold again anyway. "You know, Sue did drive here. I bet she wouldn't mind letting Bella drive her car back home."

"How will Sue get back, then?"

I waved my hand. "She has a huge family. They'd love to drive up and get her. They're dying for something to do to help, and this is one favor they can do that actually will."

"Maybe. And what about the stuff at the house? I'm not sure she knows how to drive a screw without needing stitches. Contractors are expensive as hell."

"You think all the grab bars and railings in my bedroom and bathroom just appeared there magically? Jake knows how to do all that stuff; he can help her and show her how. No stitches, guaranteed."

Charlie picked his head up and leveled his gaze at me. "Why do I have the feeling you had this figured out already?"

"Because you're a very good cop and your instincts never let you down."

He sighed. "They won't go back alone, will they? I want them to be safe, and…damn, Bill. I'm her dad. I love Jake and all, but…"

"Seth came up with Sue. He'll go back with Bella and Jake." I smiled. "I have daughters, too. Remember?"

He sighed. "Thanks. I've got nothing against Jake, really. He's a great kid, but…"

"I know. You don't have to say anything else."

Men with daughters understood these things and it wasn't necessary to explain. We gave each other a sympathetic smirk and relaxed, the matter seeming to be settled.

A tap at the door interrupted. "Knock-knock? Anyone awake in here?" The kind nurse opened the door and poked her head in.

"Yep, I'm up. Do you need to suck more blood from me, or is this a courtesy call?" Charlie said teasingly.

"You might want to be nicer to me, Chief. I come bearing gifts." She opened the door all the way and wheeled in a small cart topped with plastic covers.

She lifted the insulated top off the first plate to reveal a small serving of scrambled eggs, a sausage, and toast. A second plate had a mini-bowl of oatmeal and yet another had fresh fruit. "The doctor said you could have real food today. And I even have," she pulled a Styrofoam cup out from a drawer in the cart, "decent coffee. Not the junk from the cafeteria. This is from the stand the doctors go to. My treat."

Charlie grinned from ear to ear.

"Now Chief, you eat as much as you're comfortable with, but you ought to eat the oatmeal first. Your plumbing is a bit rusty and could probably use the fiber."

He turned pink. "Just had to ruin the moment, didn't you?"

"That's part of my job, sir." She laughed and headed for the door. "Enjoy the coffee."

She closed the door and I sat and frowned at the carafe.

"What's wrong, Bill?" Charlie asked, his mouth half full of scrambled eggs.

"She brought you the good stuff. I've been drinking this shit all morning. She never even offered to show me where the good coffee was."

"Maybe you should grow a moustache."

…

It was a good hour before Charlie managed to finish the last piece of fruit, admitting that it was harder to eat than he expected. An orderly cleared the tray and Charlie was about to settle in for another nap when we heard a knock at the door.

"Anybody home?" The door cracked open and Bella poked her head in. Charlie snapped awake at the sound of her voice and sat up a little straighter. He'd been listing to one side after his meal.

"Come on in, Bells. We're okay." The door opened the rest of the way and Bella came, in followed by Jake. As Charlie told Bella all about his breakfast I slid my chair away from the bed and wheeled closer to the door to speak with Jake.

"Everything go okay? Is she here?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, Seth came with her but Paul stayed behind at the hotel to make some calls. He's gonna gas up the car, too."

"Good. Once you're out of town, I don't want you making any stops. Just go."

Jake looked over at Bella and Charlie. "About that… Are we good to go? Did you talk to him?"

Bella was smiling at her dad, who was still awfully proud of some scrambled eggs and coffee. Who could blame him, really? I watched them for a minute and I saw him become more serious, gesturing for her to sit down.

"Yes, I think we're okay. Listen." Jake knelt down next to me and faced the wall away from the bed. My hearing was in and out, and passing carts and conversations in the hall muffled what they said, but I made out bits and pieces.

"Have to…education."

"Tomorrow…enrollment. Counting on you."

"Sue and Billy…staying…adult…house."

I watched Jake's face react as Charlie spoke to Bella. Over the last few weeks I'd seen my son leave childhood to take on danger and responsibility. In this moment, however, he was charged not just with a vague sense of burden and history, but also a tangible and very real job that tied his two halves together.

Charlie and Bella continued to talk, so I tapped Jake's shoulder and he turned to face me. "Some may be born to be leaders, but no one follows a boy. Will you do what you need to when the time comes, whatever it may be?" The tiniest nod answered me. I put my arms around my strong son and held him to me, knowing that after today, whatever the outcome, he would never be the same again. I only hoped that I would get to hold him again.

"Is it okay if I come in?" A familiar voice called just outside the door and Jake stood.

"Come on in, Sue. Charlie's decent." I tossed back in reply. Bella giggled and he gave me a disgusted lip-curl. As she opened the door the rest of the way I reconsidered my statement. "Well, _he _is decent. The moustache isn't." Sue came in, shaking her head, and Bella fished around in her backpack.

"Look at you two. I hope they haven't let you just lie here- they better be doing PT by now, Charlie." He grunted and Sue chuckled at his rolling eyes. "I think I have my answer, there."

Sue bent to give Charlie a hug as Bella pulled an old leather case out of her backpack. When Sue stepped back, she held it out triumphantly to Charlie. "Look what I remembered today. I can help you shave, but you might want to do the scissor-trim yourself."

Charlie took the case fondly and scratched at his scruffy face. "Thanks, kiddo. It started itching yesterday."

Jake stepped out into the hall to talk with Seth, who had been waiting by the door since the room was crowded now. Sue and Bella stationed themselves on either side of Charlie, fussing over him and filling a plastic tub with hot water to rinse out the razor blade for his shave. I tucked myself closer to the door to avoid being in their way and watched as Bella held a mirror for Charlie to trim his moustache. Sue stepped back once they were settled and pulled a chair next to me as father and daughter worked. Her gaze darted around the room and I realized it hadn't been nearly long enough since she was last in a hospital.

.

Jake POV

.

Seth and I stood outside the door, far enough so we could talk but still hear the snips of scissors and our parents' conversation.

"Everyone's okay, just a little tired from…well, everything." Seth reported. "Leah still swears to the one month limit, and it's gotten so that no one wants to patrol with her. I'm the only one who does now."

"I'll go with her when we get back if you need a break. When I'm gone, you'll have to stay with Bella."

Seth looked relieved for a moment, then tensed up. "At…her house? In Forks?"

"Hell, no. There's no damn way she can be away from La Push- not until this is over. I'm not turning her into bait." I felt the wolf inside bare his fangs again. I needed to phase as soon as we got back. "Any word from the Cullens about timing? The little one seen anything new?"

"Sam got a call this morning. Whitlock said that sometime last night she started having new visions. Something about having mud up to her ankles and being annoyed that her boots were ruined, but her hair was dry."

I cut him off. "I don't really care about the fashion report. Skip to the end?"

"But it matters- think about it. She said they've been staying in the nearby towns and never going out- they didn't want to risk tipping the nomads off that they're here, see? If she had mud on her boots, she was outside in the forest…"

I blinked. "And if her hair was dry," I continued, "then it wasn't raining." We looked at each other, having the same thought run through our heads because a split second later we were running down the hall for the nearest lounge with a TV.

…

_So get those umbrellas ready, folks, because we've got a wild spring storm on the way. The rains will start to filter in Saturday with the heaviest bands hitting the peninsula Saturday night through Sunday and on into Monday morning. We can expect a break in the action sometime Monday afternoon, but keep those raincoats handy, because another batch might try to piggyback behind it if the system doesn't get bumped further South by a cold front that may bring us a late frost on Tuesday. Stay tuned for my forecast on the Seattle metro area, coming up next._

…

The channel flipped back to the Law and Order marathon as soon as the weather cut to commercial. "There. You boys happy now?" The grumpy old man said. "Jesus. I missed the interrogation."

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Yeah, get going."

Seth and I left the janitor's office and closed the door behind us. We were both twitchy, but the nervous energy had direction and focus, something we'd never felt before.

"Monday." He said as he stared at the wall ahead of us.

"Monday." I replied. "We gotta tell my dad. Let's go."

…

After we got our parents to come to the empty waiting room with us, Seth and I told them what we thought we'd figured out. Sue held her hand over her mouth and looked anywhere but at Seth while my father frowned down at his folded hands.

Seth sat down next to Sue and I wheeled my dad away so we could talk and give them a chance, too.

"You know, son, it was easier to think about these things when we didn't know what day it might happen." He grumbled as we headed to the vending machines.

"Would you prefer it if I didn't tell you? We could have just gone today like we planned and let you know when it was over."

"_If_ you could tell me when it was over, you mean."

I didn't really have a way to answer that.

.

Bella POV

.

Charlie and I sat quietly after I put his shaving kit away. Sue and Billy were still out and I guessed they were talking about the trip back, as we had. My dad emphasized the importance of making sure this didn't delay my graduation more than it had to.

Frankly, I didn't really care a whole lot anymore and said as much. For some reason, knowing details about the immune system and nineteenth century literature didn't seem to matter as much as how the next dressing change went. Charlie scolded me but I think he admitted, at least for the short term, that maybe I had better things to worry about.

"Bells, there are some things that will need to be done at the house, uh, modifications and stuff. The doctor and the PT guy gave me a list of things we'd need, so take the credit card and just get the basics for now, okay? Jake will help you, he's good at that sort of thing."

"Um, okay." I moped. Leaving him here made me feel like I was abandoning him; at the same time, there were dangers back home that I needed to face. As my dad spoke, I mechanically noted his instructions to check the air filter on the heater, make sure his deputy had gotten the cruiser back to the station, and call ahead so Drew could check the house over before we went there.

The notebook I had on my backpack was filling up with reminders of things to do. Dad and I went over the lists for the house, my school, and some insurance stuff, but I didn't show him the list in the back. That one was for Jake and me. We had things to keep track of, too.

I wanted to talk to Carlisle before we left, and I kept a yellow sticky note to remind me to ask Jake about that.

A tray with a light lunch was delivered. I didn't want to go to the cafeteria by myself, and Jake wasn't back yet anyway, so I ate a granola bar from my stash and watched my dad plow through.

"One more thing, Bells. I know John and Andy told you about…my accident. I don't want you to hold it against your mom. She didn't know what I was doing, and it was my decision. I…wasn't myself for a while, and I did some things that probably weren't very smart."

I bit down hard on my tongue, just letting him talk, but he kept eye contact with me. I'd never noticed just how much my father could say without any words.

"Don't let it affect your relationship with her. Maybe not now, but soon, I want you to call her."

I gasped. "Oh my god, Dad. Does she know?"

He sighed. "Yes. Billy called her yesterday; had to talk her out of rushing up since there isn't anything she can do right now, but in a few weeks, maybe she can come up and give you a hand." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Just make sure she doesn't convert a room for a hobby, okay?"

"How come she didn't call me?"

Charlie shrugged a shoulder. "For one, she's been traveling with Phil again, and two, she said she'd wait for you to call. She said she figured you had enough on your plate without making it more complicated."

I had to admit, it was probably the most thoughtful thing she'd ever done.

The room fell silent. Dad stacked some folders we'd been given and shuffled them into an even pile. I flipped the heavy zipper on the shaving kit back and forth.

My dad swiped at his eyes. "C'mere, Bells." I tossed his shaving kit onto the chair behind me and barely missed knocking his lunch off the rolling table as I leaned in for a hug. It was only when I heard the familiar swish-glide of Billy's wheelchair that I pulled back from my dad's embrace. We generally weren't the most affectionate pair, but the last few days made me need solid reassurance that he was there. Maybe he needed the same thing from me.

"Hey guys. Where's Sue?" Charlie asked.

"She went with Seth back to the hotel. She'll be back a bit later after the kids leave. Wants to see them off." Billy replied.

Dad chewed the inside of his cheek. "How long before you think you might be able to go? I'd prefer it if you kids weren't driving after dark." He refilled his cup of water. "Jake?"

Jake had worked his way into the room with us, and was standing behind me. "What's up?"

"You think you can give Bells a hand at a hardware store? There's a list of things –for the house- and if you can give her a hand with the biggies…you know. I'd really appreciate it."

"No sweat, Chief." Billy waved Jake over to the door to talk, and my dad grew quiet, frowning down at his hands.

"Here's where I kick you out for your own good, kiddo. Sue and Billy will stay here, so I'll be fine." I sniffled as I nodded at him. "You've got all the phone numbers you need, and don't you dare hesitate to call them. And make sure to rest, Bells. Honestly, you look terrible."

I leaned away and pulled my admittedly ratty hair back. "Thanks. You've looked better, too."

He grinned and an affectionately knuckled my chin. "At least you still have a sense of humor. Now get out of here."

I stepped back and gathered my backpack, stuffing the notebooks and folders in there. As soon as the bag was on my shoulders, I moved the tray table back into place.

"Be careful, Bells." My dad said seriously. "I want to hear from you as soon as you get back."

"I'll call. I promise."

.

Billy had to tug on my arm to get my feet moving. Leaving the room was one of the hardest things I'd ever done, but I thought about everything waiting for me back home and realized that I was more helpful by not hovering over Charlie anymore and putting our lives back in order.

*"You two go over everything, Bella?" Billy asked as we approached the doors of the hospital.

I just nodded, not wanting to trust my voice at the moment.

"Good." Billy got right to the point, sounding like a commander briefing his troops. "Don't dawdle at the hotel. Get your things and go, you can fill Paul in as you pack. Call Sam from there as well, but make it quick. Your risk of exposure increases as you get closer to home, so stop at a Home Depot before you leave Seattle and get everything Charlie needs at one time. Stick together. Take the Kingston ferry. Jake, you'll drive, but don't be too proud to have someone take over if you get tired. "

Jake's jaw clenched. "Will do."

The three of us stopped near the sliding doors, under a sign spelling "Exit" in glaring red letters. It really was goodbye now. Jake hunkered down to one knee next to his dad. I couldn't help but notice that Jake looked…harder than I remembered.

"Son, do what you have to do, but let them bear the brunt. They brought it to us, and it's your life that's been disrupted, not theirs."

"I couldn't agree more." Our heads whipped around at the sound of the melodic voice. Jake stood up as Carlisle approached.

"Dr. Cullen." Jake said.

"Mr. Black. Mr. Black." Carlisle greeted, bowing slightly to each before facing me. "Isabella."

"Hi Carlisle. Um, we're leaving today." I was unsure of what to say. We'd been in the same hospital for days and I'd never seen him, so I just blurted it out. "Are you mad at me?"

He recoiled slightly as if I'd struck him. "Heavens, no. Why would you ask that?"

"You never came to see me." The blunt words fell out of me. Days of sleeping in a chair and watching nurses prod at bandages had taken a portion of my reserve. "My dad and I have been here for days, and you didn't visit me. Is it…is it because I didn't want to talk to Edward and Alice?"

The pained expression deepened and creases shadowed his marble features. He looked like a tortured seraph. "I'm afraid I feared offending your father. I did not intend to offend you, as well. I thought you would prefer not to be bothered while you were here." He stepped nearer and took one of my hands lightly in his. "Forgive me for my misinterpretation."

I forced my lips into a smile. "Times like these are hard, Carlisle. I'm sure you meant well."

He lifted the hand that held the top of mine and looked down at the small Band-Aid I still wore. "May I offer my…reconciliation, then?" He brushed his thumb over the nearly healed cut there and Jake let out a very low rumble.

"Jake, it's okay. I think I know what he has in mind."

He quieted. "Fine. But I'm there the whole time, and you need to be quick, Doc. Charlie wants us back before dark."

.

I pressed on the gauze in the crook of my arm. It had to be the best stick I'd ever had. I gave Carlisle and Billy a small wave as we walked out of the hospital and onto the street. Billy didn't want to leave Charlie alone for long, so he politely refused to see us off from the hotel. I suspect it had as much to do with not wanting to say goodbye to Jake any more.

Jake's arms were empty on the walk to the hotel a couple of blocks away. He strode calmly by my side, but looked as though he needed distraction, so I took his hand and pulled him to a stop.

"Are you okay?" I asked as he squinted his eyes closed and leaned against a sign.

"I'm fine. I just…need to get back. Soon." He smoothed the fresh bandage on my hand and pulled me into a hug. "Let's get back to the hotel. I can say more when we're in the room, okay?"

We hustled the rest of the way and in minutes we were shoving a key card into the slot on the door. The door clicked and we opened it to see Sue and Seth sitting together on the small sofa. Paul, however, was surrounded by plates piled up on the table.

"What?" He said defensively. "I've never had room service before."

"Can it, Paul," Jake muttered. "I need to talk to you and Bella. Seth, pull up a chair." I dropped my bag on the floor next to me and sat on a chair at the table. I had to nudge a stack of plates out of my way. Paul pushed a last bite of something into his mouth and leaned forward, his face intense.

Jake perched on the arm of the sofa as Sue stayed at the other end, listening but not joining us. "Seth told me about what the fortune teller said-"

"Alice. Her name is Alice." I interjected.

"What Alice said, you know, about the ground being wet. We think we may have figured out what day they're coming. Bella, does your cell have a speakerphone thing?"

I dug the phone out of my bag and handed it over. "Yes, why?"

"We need to call Sam. I only want to have to explain this once more."

.

Jake POV

.

Bella went white and Sam was silent as Seth and I explained what we'd seen on the weather report. The quiet continued for a few seconds after we finished. Sam finally made a low whistle that crackled a bit over the speaker.

"So, you guys think we have a date." He said flatly. "Did you tell Billy and Sue yet?"

"Yep. When we left, he and Doc Cullen were standing together at the hospital. I'm pretty damn sure it came up after we left."

"Good. Sue's car ready to go?"

Paul piped up. "I topped off the tank after she left to see Charlie this morning. Everything else looked fine."

"Then tell me why you're still on the phone with me and not driving back. Pack your shit, Jake. I want you guys back as soon as fucking possible."

I cracked a half smile. "On our way." I reached out to hang up the phone.

"Hey," Sam said, "everyone, be careful. Stay sharp, keep the windows down and your noses out. No surprises on the way back, hear me?"

"Yes, Sam." I tapped the button and hung up Bella's phone. Her hand shook as she took it from me, and I pulled her behind me to the bedroom and closed the door.

"Oh God. They're really waiting for me, aren't they?"

"Yeah. But hey, we know the day. We can be ready and with the Cullens, we'll outnumber them and maybe even surprise them. Maybe even choose where we fight them."

She rolled her eyes, a few tears dropping with the movement. "Only you could see the bright side."

I wrapped my arms around her and, for the first time in days, let myself remember her as more than just my best friend. The deep breath I hauled into my lungs was full of her. "That's my job, right? We just need to stay focused. You let us worry about them, and you worry about Charlie, okay?"

We sat on the bed, snuggling as if the clock wasn't working against us like it was. She ducked her head and planted a kiss on my neck as I rubbed my nose over her hair. She'd left behind the over-perfumed shampoos and soaps, and just used the hotel's. She smelled right, like soap and Bella and, if I was being honest with myself, a little like me.

I had to let that thought go as soon as it popped into my head. I liked the idea too much to get us out of here fast.

We stood up and hauled our half-unpacked bags onto the bed and got to work. I'd never travelled much, and had to keep walking through the room to find everything. Bella's years of experience with moving made her an efficient packer, and she had her bag ready and was grabbing up the shampoo and soap from the bathroom before I even had my dirty socks packed.

When we tossed our stuff into the living room, Paul already had the rest of the coffee and creamer packets stashed in the backpack he brought and was making to head into the bathroom in our suite.

"Sorry, dude. She already cleaned it out, but you can check the other one. Just leave one of everything."

Sue walked with us to the parking garage and did her best not to tear up. I couldn't watch as she said goodbye to Seth, and even Paul had the decency to pretend to be busy loading the bags into the trunk. She was red-eyed when she handed me the keys.

"I don't give a damn about that car. If you have to floor it, you floor it, just get back safe." She hugged Bella and then gave Paul and me silent hugs. She embraced Seth once more and smoothed his short hair. "I'll see you in a few days, honey." She said firmly. "Make sure your sister gets some sleep and if you get hungry, there's some stuff in the freezer. No parties at the house." She kissed his cheek and straightened her jacket. "Love you. Call us when you get back."

She turned and walked away very stiffly, not looking over her shoulder even when the parking garage elevator doors took a long time to open.

…

The drive from Seattle to La Push never seemed longer. The quick stop at the hardware store just made us antsy, no matter how necessary it was, and I sped the car as quick as I dared to get to the ferry. We listened to the car radio, and got confirmation about the approaching weather. I glanced back at Seth and Paul in the rear view mirror and saw their intense eyes staring back at me. They were the same eyes I'd seen in their wolf faces. Traffic was light, so we boarded the ferry quickly and were on the water in less than half an hour.

Highway 101 is twisty and narrow, but I'd driven it a million times and took every curve at speed. Silently I promised Sue some work on her car after this trip. For once, Bella didn't tell me to slow down, she just leaned back on the headrest and closed her eyes, though I noticed that her hands were tightly clasped; plainly she felt the same sense of urgency the rest of us did.

I could feel the knots in my back relax a little as the trees began to look familiar and the air took on a faint tang of ocean. I passed right through Forks and sped to La Push as fast as I dared. The crunching gravel of my driveway under the tires was the best sound I'd heard in a week. The engine gave out a relieved rattle as I shut it off and pulled out the key.

"Seth, Paul, give us a hand with the bags. I need to help Bella in and let our folks know we're here." Bella almost fell out of the car, exhausted. The light was getting weaker and we needed to call her dad before she crashed. I unlocked the door and flicked on the lights, guiding her in and sitting her at the table with her phone.

Paul and Seth dropped the bags in the living room. As Bella dialed her phone I leaned over her from behind, holding her shoulders. "Bells, I'm going to be right outside. If you need me, just yell and I'll hear you." The phone rang and she patted my hand, nodding.

Paul and Seth filed out first and I followed them to the closest group of trees. Just the sight of them made me pick up the pace, needing to strip out of my clothes and get to the cover of the woods as fast as I could. I ran ahead of them, tossing my clothes behind me and bursting into my wolf form as soon as I broke the tree line. The phase hit me hard, and the sensation of my bones shifting under my skin made me cringe for the first time since the second or third day after it all happened.

When the shudders went away, Seth and Paul joined me. Within seconds, I knew something was different. The training sessions I'd missed were all there, and I could see how it had happened.

They knew so much more now, but the training from the Cullens' second, Whitlock, was the least of it. We inherited spirits from our ancestors, and they had fought vampires as we would. The training had unlocked the memories of our spirit ancestors and we _knew _how to take them down, had always known, and we'd only needed to be reminded. Maybe we'd be on an even footing with what we were fighting.

No, there was no maybe about it. Not when Paul showed me more. Leah's speed, Jared's brains, Embry's intuition, Sam's power, Seth's persistence, Quil's versatility, and his own aggression were a powerhouse of forces when they were put together.

_You guys learned all this?_ I panted in amazement.

_Oh yeah. We're the shit. __**They**__ just sparkle._

_Hey, man._ Seth interrupted. _They're crazy fast and they can go one on one. We…aren't good at that, but if we team up, none of them can beat us. Edward can hear us, but he has trouble following it all. It's like one mind but with echoes, he says, and not even he can keep track when two or three of us are on him._

I couldn't help smiling a little at the idea of my pack mates piling it on Eddie. We agreed it might be something to remember someday, but for now, the same-team clause applied.

More flashes of the training sessions, with a run-down on the strengths/characteristics/traits of our allies. Through it all, Whitlock stood out. Aggressive and focused, he marshaled the Cullens and acted like an advisor to the pack. Either way, he was clearly doing something he knew and understood very well.

Paul grinned, his sharp teeth glistening. _You ask me, I'd say he was enjoying himself. For a party favor, the guy sure can fight_. His mental tone was of grudging respect.

Seth rolled his eyes andstarted changing the subject. _Don't we have someone to talk to?_

_Okay. Let's call Sam._ I started back towards the house. _Maybe Bella's off the phone by now._

_Where the hell are you going?_ Paul sniped, and leaned his head back. He let out a loud, piercing howl. Seth joined him. I leaned my head back with pride and joined in, our three calls bouncing through the trees and into the darkening night. The sound was incredible. We'd never sounded so strong and confident. There was the brush of more minds in my head and the next thing I knew, I was being bowled off my paws by Quil and Embry, chuffing and barking in welcome.

…

My clothes were scattered and damp when I came out of the trees. I was tired already from the series of long, anxious days, but as I walked back to the house, picking up my things as I went, I felt aches from not having phased in a while and the echoes of the pack's bruises from training sessions.

Sam had been sharp with me, but relieved that I was back.

_Do what you have to do tomorrow, but we need to think strategy with the Cullens. We have to decide where we want to fight and how to make that happen. Be ready to work this weekend._

His words stayed with me as I walked up the ramp to the door, stepping into my shorts as I went. If the Cullens were willing to be partners in a treaty, then they would have to be willing to take some risks, too. The Doc and his second had made it pretty clear that they were ready to fight. How to best use that was another question. We had to make the enemy come to us, and give them no other options.

Bella's voice drifted through the door, bringing the world back into focus, and I listened for a moment to make sure everything was okay before I barged in.

"We're okay, Mom, we're just getting some things done here and we'll probably go back to Seattle on Monday if he's not transferred… Right, to the place in Aberdeen…"

I was glad she was talking to her Mom. I knew Renee meant a lot to Bella, even if they didn't seem to have much in common these days. Bella would probably need her help in the coming weeks, especially if…

The lump in my throat was thick. We were going to win, and I was going to walk away. So would everyone else. That was final.

The door gave its usual creak as it swung open and Bella looked up and smiled. It made the circles under her eyes look deeper. "Yeah, Mom. Great news about Phil's team… Of course, and good luck with the tin punching… Sure, I guess you can bring a panel when you come up." She rolled her eyes. "Okay, let me know when you book your flight. See you in a couple weeks. Love you, too."

She sighed when she ended the call. "I guess for once I'm happy that Renee has stuff keeping her from jumping up and playing Mom."

I eased into the seat next to her. "How do you mean?"

Bella frowned and rubbed her forehead like she was getting a headache. "Phil's team is traveling for another game and they're on their way there. At least she won't be here when… Monday." She sat back and dropped her hands onto the table. "You're sure?"

I took both her hands in mine, careful not to bump the fresh cut on her scarred hand. Dr. Cullen's sample had been small, but her wince when it was taken was enough to rip a growl out of me. "As sure as I can be."

She gave me the quick version of her call to Charlie, saying that he must have just had another dose of painkillers because he was pretty loopy when they talked.

"But he was okay, right?"

"Yeah," she said heavily. "I think he just needed to sleep again. Sue took the phone and said to remind Seth to call."

"No problem. He just had to run a patrol; probably home by now. Did my dad say anything?"

She smiled nervously. "He reminded me to call ahead to the school so they'd have the paperwork ready when we got there. He doesn't want us gone long."

We sat, letting the words sink in as we held each other's hands.

Bella faded fast after that, and nearly fell asleep in the chair with her head leaning on me. I lead her down the hall and while she was in the bathroom, I made sure that damn inflatable mattress wasn't too mushy.

I let myself feel tired for the first time in days. For the first time in days, I let myself feel tired. I hadn't had any spare time at the hospital to do more than take care of Bella and my dad, and wrap my head around the things the Doc and I had talked about. Now, I could feel my shoulders droop in spite of trying to bring back my sharp edge. When the door was locked and the house checked, I walked back to the bedroom. Bella dug around in our bags and pulled out the dirty clothes, smiling wearily at me as I went to take my turn in the bathroom.

That cheap mattress felt awesome and I sank facedown into my pillow. I must have fallen right to sleep, because I only barely registered when Bella slid in next to me, resting her forehead against my shoulder and laying her arm across my back. That bed may have sucked, but with her there, it was better than anything else I could imagine. My last thought was how happy I was that I had Friday off from Sam.

…

Friday morning brought overcast skies and the feeling that there were things to do. While Bella made breakfast I ran out to phase and checked in. The pack was going easy today, just close patrol, and Sam was on the horn with the Cullen's second. I was to call the Doc to confirm a meeting tomorrow where we would compare ideas on how to deal with Monday.

When I got back, Bella had already started working on her list. "Yes, Mrs. Cope. The transfer paperwork and my transcript ought to do it… Oh, really? Okay, I'll pick that up, too. See you soon, and thank you."

She plugged the phone in and handed me a fresh plate, pointing to the stove. I loaded my plate gratefully. "So, school stuff set-up?"

"Yep. And my teachers set aside work for me that I should be able to complete at the other school. The principal says that he'll even allow me to graduate with a diploma from Forks if I just complete the work and take the tests, no set deadline." She made herself a small plate and set it on the table. "You?"

"Gotta call Dr. Cullen. Make plans, and hopefully get this shit right the first time."

"Plans?" She asked around a mouthful.

We talked while we ate, and if you ignored what we were talking about, you might have thought we were having a completely normal morning over our scrambled eggs and toast. We finished and washed up, leaving the dishes in the rack to dry. Bella looked over her lists and I took an inventory of the stuff from the hardware store, still stashed in the trunk of Sue's car. Quil and Embry said they'd patrol around town while we were running our errands, so we would get a few things done at the house while we were out.

On the road into Forks, when we'd normally be chatting and laughing together, we were quiet. The whole morning felt weird to me, and Bella's stiff shoulders and white-knuckle grip on her backpack straps said she felt the same way. Her jaw clenched as we drove by her house, but she didn't say anything.

The school was quiet when we got there. It was around ten, so they were probably in their second class for the day, and we headed into the front office together.

"Miss Swan!" A friendly-looking red haired lady popped out from behind a filing cabinet. She gave me a sharp, searching look, then turned her attention to Bella, who was blushing as usual.

"Hi, Mrs. Cope. How are you?"

"Never mind me, young lady. How are you? And your father? The whole town heard on Monday and…" Her talk was like a solid wall as her pudgy hands sorted and assembled papers, and I tuned most of it out, staying by the doorway so Bella could take care of business. "…nice young man, Drew, told Diane at the diner that...figured you were too busy to call in to school… be in good hands with Dr. Gerandy…"

As Mrs. Cope paused for breath, Bella took the opportunity. "Actually, he can't come home yet. He's going to rehab first and I'll be spending a lot of my time with him to help. That's why I need the paperwork. Is it ready?"

The hairs over the secretary's ears poked out as she slipped on her reading glasses. "Let me see…"

We escaped soon afterwards only because Bella walked the fine line between being efficient and rude. I couldn't blame her; La Push could stifle you in gossip, but there weren't that many people, so you ran out of topics quick. Forks, on the other hand, was just big enough to have a never-ending stream of things to talk about and other people's tragedy greased the wheels like nothing else. We left and headed towards her house, stopping for some drive through on the way.

As soon as we got out of the car, I spotted movement in the trees. Quil poked his head out from the branches, then the rest of him followed, hands adjusting the drawstring of his shorts.

"Any action?"

"Naw. Embry ran the town patrol, I stayed close to the house. That Drew guy came by for a few minutes, but other than that nothing happened at all. You're good."

"Thanks. How is everyone?"

"Great! Can't wait for something to finally happen!" He sort of caught himself when he saw my frown and glance toward Bella. "Uh, what I meant was, we can finish this and do our job. You know, protect the peninsula and…stuff. Aww, hell."

"It's okay, I know what you meant. Look, we have stuff to do inside. Can you stick around a bit? I don't know how long we'll be."

"No sweat." Quil leaned over and pulled his shorts down halfway, then shaking his legs so they fell and flipped them up with his foot. "When you take off, I'll let Embry know. Oh, oops." Quil was gazing over my shoulder and I hardly needed to look to know what had happened. He ducked back into the branches and took off running before he even phased.

Bella's face was as red as I expected, so I didn't even bother to say anything as I opened up the trunk to get the tools. She carried the bag of bars and hardware, setting them down with a clank to unlock the door. I was going to tease Bella about Charlie keeping his house key under the eave when it occurred to me that these bad guys couldn't be stopped with a lock anyway.

I shut the door behind us and sniffed. Bella's nose wrinkled up. "Oh, no. I forgot about the garbage." I grabbed the bag and took it out, pulling the trash can up to the back porch, no doubt there'd be more to pitch when we tackled the fridge.

After the kitchen, we went upstairs to measure the bathroom for grab bars. I took notes on a few things we'd forgotten in the hurry-up trip through Home Depot, then showed Bells how to measure for the bars. She actually installed one on her own once I showed her how to brace her shoulders so the screws didn't jump when she drove them in with the drill.

For the first time in days, weeks even, it felt like time slowed down for us. Bella's hair had started in a neat ponytail, but over the two hours that we worked, even with the windows open, her neck began to sweat as we pushed furniture around the living room. The thin hairs that escaped went from neat and smooth to a crazy group of random curls around her face and under the hair tie. One, on the side of the back of her neck, coiled into a perfect spring. I stood behind her and let it wrap around my finger, smiling at the way it had a life of its own. Bella blotted the sheen of sweat off her forehead with a kitchen towel and smiled when she realized I wasn't just messing with her. Her hand drifted up to meet mine, resting on her shoulder.

We were facing a jumbled shelf of pictures, missing the one of us with our dads she left in Seattle, a mismatch of frames and time. The hand that wasn't holding mine drifted over the frames, touching them or straightening them aimlessly here and there. Her fingertips stopped at one, and she picked it up.

"Not much to look at, is she?" I said as we looked at a picture of my dad handing Charlie the keys to the old red truck. She squeezed my hand then wiped at a streak of dust.

"Maybe not. But it was yours and then you gave it to me. Even if it wasn't much, it was what you had, that made it a lot." There was a smile in her voice as she said, dreamily, "So different then."

Her voice changed, becoming flat and hopeless. "So different…before we knew the world was full of monsters and magic." Her shoulders slumped drearily.

Turning her to face me, I cupped her cheeks in my hands and wiped away the beginning of a tear with my thumb. As solemnly as I knew how I said, "Honey, I won't lie, I promised you I never would. I-I don't know exactly what's going to happen, and I'm still figuring out how to make it work, but I _swear_ to you Bells, you're going to take care of Charlie, start school on time, and I'll be there sitting right next to you."

Bella stared at me, then reached a hand out slowly and ran her fingertips along my jaw. I felt the sensation in the pit of my stomach. She leaned toward me, standing on tiptoe to brush her lips against my cheek, then kissed me softly on the mouth. It didn't last very long, but that was probably a good thing. We had more work to do.

Bella was quiet on the way back to the car, and I whistled to Quil to let him know we were leaving. A quick yip came back, and we were escorted by a shadow in the woods all the way back to La Push. Quil peeled off once we got to the residential streets and Bella and I were alone. We hadn't even turned on the radio on the way back from Forks- all that was ever on the radio was the weather and reports of crime, both were reminders of things we seemed to silently agree had no place with us this evening.

Rain had begun to splatter on the windshield. It wasn't the big rain we were waiting for, but the familiar and constant mist we were accustomed to. The air cooled with it, and I hurried to unlock the door so she wouldn't get too cold.

.

Bella POV

.

Being the outsider for so long had made me view everything in a disconnected way, always seeing what was happening but never being a part of it. Part of me wished for the numbness and disinterest that came with that distance, yet if I was, that meant I would lose so much more than just the pain.

Now I was dead center. I snorted to myself as Jake unlocked the door- my choice of words was unfortunate, but apt. I might end up dead, or worse, Jake and the rest of the pack could be slaughtered. I saw Jake and some of them chase Laurent, but they were talking about lots more than just a straggler. I'd even heard them use the word 'army'.

And so it felt like a gulf had opened between us. The last few days had left us with no privacy, no chance to talk with each other openly. I felt reconnected to my dad, and it was wonderful to know that he and I were more alike than I thought, but in the process I'd lost some of the security I felt with Jake. We'd both had our own things to attend to, and we might only have a few days left.

We ordered pizza, exchanging small talk and smiles over our paper plates. We folded the first load of laundry together and got more going, then we went into the garage and I watched while he checked out a car that someone had dropped off with a note about the trouble it was having. Jake fiddled with something under the hood while I sipped a soda. I could almost pretend the clock wasn't ticking on us.

"Bells?" Jake said suddenly as he reached for a rag.

"Yeah?"

He wiped his hands. "I, uh, need to check in with everyone since we've been gone all day. Are you okay here for about half an hour? Um, there'll be a, uh, security detail outside. I'm not sure who."

"Sure, sure. I'll be fine. I'll take a look at what's in the fridge and figure out some menus. Maybe take a shower, too."

Jake smiled at me and tossed the rag aside. "I won't be long." He said softly as he held me in a gentle hug. His hugs had lost that bone-crusher edge, and turned more into him holding me like I was something important. Sometimes it felt like a full-body caress. I liked that he'd gotten past the idea that the tighter he held me the more it meant.

He kissed my forehead and then drew back and tilted his head like he was listening to something. A moment later I heard a faint howl in the distance.

"Go, Jake. I'll be fine. See you in a bit."

After a quick kiss, he leapt into action and ran out of the garage. He disappeared around the side of the house, a trail of clothing marking the path he entered the trees by. I went back into the house and opened the pantry, taking note of what we had before moving on to the refrigerator and freezer.

After I had a couple meals planned out in my mind, I grabbed my bags and dug for my shower caddy. The scented shampoo I'd always used smelled like plastic to me now, so I passed on it in favor of the plain stuff Jake kept. He'd had long hair, so whatever he had was likely to be good enough for mine, too. The hotel soap reminded me of being there, so I passed on it for the plain white bars already in the shower. They smelled clean and good. Like Jacob.

When the water had warmed, I stepped into the shower and scrubbed myself pink with the threadbare cloth. It was the longest shower I'd had in days, and I enjoyed every minute of it. The steam was thick, and it filled the small bathroom in minutes. Water flowed over me to places where only he had been, and I leaned against the wall as I felt myself beginning to respond to the warmth and images that kept passing behind my eyelids. Which were beginning to burn. I'd gotten soap in them. I cursed myself as I rinsed my eyes in the ragged streams of water. Evidently, I couldn't even fantasize without screwing it up. The towel bar was just outside the shower, and I reached out to grab one to help clear my bleary vision.

No towel. I'd washed them all this morning, and folded them with Jake this afternoon. Squinting and fumbling through the fog, I tried to see if there were any in the bathroom, but no luck. The burning was getting better, but I still swore loudly in frustration at my absentmindedness.

"Bells? You okay in there?" Jacob's voice, barely muffled through the thin door, was startling and reassuring at the same time.

"Jake, thank god. Can you bring me a towel from the living room? I forgot to get one."

"One sec."

I sighed in relief and shut off the water, waiting behind the shower curtain for Jake to come back with a towel. The door opened a moment later.

"Here we go, brought you one for your hair, too. Um, I'll just hang them on the bar, okay?" From around the edge of the curtain, I could see Jake's hands settling a towel onto the bar. As he smoothed the second over it, I moved without thinking, setting my hand on top of his.

Time slowed. Droplets of water rolled down my arm and over Jake's hand; my eyes were fixed on the sight of my pale hand against his darker one as the ripples streaked across our skins and onto the towel. It was our first not-just-friends touch in a while, in too long. The open door allowed the cool evening air in, seeping around and into the shower with me. The draft didn't chill me though.

"Jake?" I moved my hand so my fingers slid in between his. The shadowy outline on the other side of the curtain wasn't moving, but his fingers gently spread so I could nestle mine more deeply. "Jake, I've missed you. I hate feeling disconnected from you, and the idea that something is going to try to hurt you. I…don't know how to say it better, but, I just…missed you. Us." The flimsy barrier of the shower curtain somehow made it easier to say things so close to my heart.

The shadow moved, but was too vague to judge what he was doing. He loosened his fingers and slid away, but before I could feel rejection, the edge of a towel came into view and nudged the curtain a couple inches aside and stopped. I pushed the wet plastic out of the way and was greeted by Jake's eyes, pink at the lids, and the towel held up for me to step into.

"God, Bells. I've missed you too. I was afraid to bother you. We had so much happening, I wasn't sure it was right anymore to…you know." He wrapped the towel around me and held me in a hug, lifting me up and setting me on the counter.

He stilled suddenly, staring into the space behind me, his eyes intense but somehow unfocused.

"Bells?" Jake said softly, his hands paused on my knees, exerting no pressure.

Grabbing his cut-offs, I tugged him to stand between my legs. A low growl rumbled in his chest. He moved his hands up my thighs and pulled, sliding the towel and me forward a few inches. The fabric of his cut-off sweatpants felt soft against the insides of my thighs and I braced my heels against the cabinet to open myself to him. The growl grew louder.

I felt warm all over despite the cool air rushing into the room. Every inch of me felt touched by his hands, their heat leaving a lingering trail over my body. Our mouths touched again, and Jake stayed motionless but for the slide of our lips and tongues. I wanted to pull him closer, as if half of our bodies weren't touching already, and I slid my hands into his hair, letting the short strands spring up between my fingers.

I reclined onto the mirror, letting the towel drop away. Jake took the unspoken invitation to go lower, running his tongue down my chest and farther until he dropped to his knees and huffed a breath out, his face hovering between my legs.

Looking down at his heavy-lidded eyes, I saw the passion and life I knew I needed. I sighed as Jake ran his lips lightly over my thigh and kissed my knee. He shrugged down and set one of my legs on his shoulder. As the towel opened and fell away, I began to tremble, grasping at the edge of the counter for something to hold.

He leaned forward, lifting my other leg over an elbow, and skimmed me with his mouth. It wasn't even a kiss, just a touch, but I could only lean my head back and feel the pounding need grow stronger where he'd brushed against me. Jake exhaled and gripped my thighs.

.

Jake POV

.

When I set Bella on the counter, I meant to be able to look her in the eyes and kiss her. It turned out to be a mistake because now, in the mirror behind her, I could see drops of water run down the curve of her naked back and the swell of her hips.

"Bells?" I said softly. She was staring at me, breathing hard and still clutching the towel at her chest. I looked down, waiting for her to respond. There was no way she was confused about what was on my mind from where we were and what we were doing. Bella's eyes drifted down, and I felt the wave of heat that came off her when she pulled on my splattered shorts. She leaned back, splashing her hair onto the mirror.

My gaze slowly moved up from her gorgeous spread legs, the towel rucked up over them, to her chest, flushed from the heat of her shower—or was that it?—to her parted lips and wide, misty eyes. I caught a glimpse of my own face in the mirror the wolf was close to the surface and I saw him flash in my eyes, for just a moment. The smell of Bella cut through the soap and water, amplified now, and it got into my nose, my brain… my soul.

My thoughts went on hold as my tongue made a trail down her throat, between her breasts and along her stomach, I just followed it. When her back arched up, I buried myself in the heat between her legs, holding my mouth to her and sucking at the slick skin while I bore her weight on my arms.

"Fuck, Bells. I can feel your heartbeat in my mouth." There was only one thing better than the moan she answered me with, and that was her being as alive as I was, here with me. We'd been surrounded by sickness and tragedy for days. Now it was like we were staring down the barrel of a loaded gun- a coming threat that had a name and an expected arrival date. I was desperate to spend every available minute we had left making it count with her.

Bella arched up higher as I stroked her with my tongue. Her hands gripped my hair, the counter, and the mirror behind her in turn.

"Oh God, Jake…" She flexed her legs and pushed herself against my face again.

My head spun, but I forced myself to focus. "Honey, this isn't safe. I'm afraid you're gonna fall and hit your head. That would really trash my plans for this weekend."

She gasped, pulling up the towel and looked around. "Oh. What do I do?"

I kissed her one more time and sat back on my heels, trying to make my brain work enough to come up with an alternative. It was kind of difficult when almost all my blood flow had redirected straight to my dick. "Just hang on."

I gently peeled her legs from over my shoulders and stood halfway up. While I was stooped, I braced her legs around my hips and she held on to me, burying her face in my neck. Standing, I wrapped an arm around her and walked into the hallway.

"Mmmmm," she hummed, and started nipping at my chest. Zings of electricity shot through to my fingertips. I had to press her against the hallway wall outside the bathroom to keep from dropping her. Somehow, Paul's recollections of moments like these were way smoother.

"Jake!" Bella pressed her back against the wall and ground into me, hugging me closer with an arm. Her tongue slid out and wetted her bottom lip, and her damp hair stuck to her bare shoulders and…

Fuck smooth.

I pushed harder against her, driving her into the patched drywall. Her mouth was on my neck again, sucking on my skin and licking. I drew back and looked at her red lips and the deep pink that had started on her face in the bathroom. Now it was on her neck and spreading over her chest.

The only thing I knew for certain was that Bella was here, with me, wrapped around me, and we both wanted it. That was enough to turn me into a lit fuse.

My right arm was still holding her to me, the left clutching the doorframe to my room. Her mouth was so soft, the skin on her back so smooth. She pushed against my arm again, stretching to reach me better. I squeezed her and pulled her up.

She didn't gasp this time when I started on her chest; I didn't think she was able to draw the breath, but she did shove her hands into my hair and pull. The tiny bit of pain was enough to make me bite just a little.

God, the throaty sounds she made. It wasn't enough for me, though. I had to lay her down. I needed to see her, to lie against her full-length and feel all of her, heart, soul, spirit and love, alive and pulsing. The wolf growled at the thought; we would make certain that never changed.

Bella let out a surprised "God!" when I pulled her away from the wall. The nearest room was mine, with the narrow bed, but at least it wasn't inflatable. That fucking inflatable mattress might just launch us.

Her hair spread out on my pillow. The growl got louder.

"Jake? Are you okay?" Bella started to sit up, worry breaking through the arousal on her face.

To answer her, I knelt down in front of her and crawled the few feet until I crowded her. She leaned back on the pillow. I kissed her shoulders, then her neck, and finally her mouth. Bella's lips started tight, so I drew the lower one between my teeth. She sighed and flicked my upper lip with her tongue; the feeling shot straight down to my groin.

Balancing my weight on my forearms, I moved down and rested my chin lightly between her breasts. "Bells… Just because we've done this before doesn't mean that we … doesn't mean anything." I brushed the soft swell next to my cheek with my palm. "Do you still want me?

Her brown eyes shone at me in the soft dusk light of my room. She smiled; the reassurance I read on her face made my chest hurt in the best way. "Of course, Jake," she whispered. "I always want you." With that, she lifted her knees to cradle me, squeezing slightly.

It was like she was blooming; her body started throwing off the kind of warmth you feel when you get that first ray of sun after days of rain. We hadn't been _together_ since that thing came out of her arm, and I had to wonder if_ this_ was what she was supposed to be like.

While her arms tugged at me, trying to get me to kiss her again, I smiled and scooted down. I dragged my chin over her belly and when I did that, I could feel her heat against my chest. It was scorching, not so much from temperature, but because the fragrance of her had started to burrow into my brain. Once again, I lowered myself between her thighs, this time knowing how to work her.

Best of all, we had time…not forever, but between tonight and whatever time we could steal over the weekend, we could make up for the days of awkward conversations and tension at the hospital.

I smoothed my lips across her hip, letting them drag on her skin. It was still moist from the shower and smelled like soap and Bella's natural scent. Ever since our first time at the beach, that fragrance had been stuck in my nose, woven into that shirt, and the only perfume I ever wanted her to wear again. As I inched to the side, her fingers dug into my scalp again, gently this time, just the slightest pressure to let me know I was heading in the right direction.

My destination was waiting, and the closer I got, the further Bella's legs moved apart to make room for me. I couldn't help the rumble of approval that came out of my throat. She responded by lifting one knee higher, spreading herself wide. I braced her leg on my arm and flattened my tongue where she throbbed for me. Her sigh sounded like someone taking a cool drink after a long run.

It was so much more than last time, she was more _real_ somehow. I slipped my hands underneath her rear and ran them up her back and down her sides as I sucked and flicked at her.

I was ready to really get to work when her hands on my head nudged me away.

"Are you okay, Bells?" The lazy smile she had on her face confused me; it said she felt fine.

"Come here, Jake."

"Are you sure? I thought you'd want-"

"Stop thinking."

I would have liked to make her come, but she pulled me up and barely gave me a chance to wipe my face on a t-shirt before she kissed me. A tremble ran beneath my skin as she stroked my lips with her tongue and pushed my shorts down as far as she could reach. After I tossed them to the floor, I tried to hold my body up and not drop my weight on her, but she kept pulling on me to bring me down to her.

The difference in our heights wasn't as big a problem as I expected. I moaned the moment our bodies aligned. Her knees were still bent up and as we kissed, my tip jumped and slid against the soft skin of her belly.

"Damn, Bells." I panted into her neck. "I-I can't wait too long."

"Then don't." Her arm slinked out to the drawer, opened it, and pulled a strip from the open box.

A pang of guilt shot through me at her words. I was being pushy. "We have time, Bella. We don't have to rush. Sorry."

With a little smile, she snapped off a condom from the strip. "You're right." The smile widened and grew mischievous. "We might do this all night."

.

Bella POV

.

I had no idea where my confidence was coming from. Maybe I was just tired of watching life from the edge, or the days of new responsibility and taking charge, or maybe it was like those people who do crazy things when they get snowed in or stuck in sandstorms. Whatever it was, it had me saying things to Jake that I never thought I could.

His eyes popped wide for a moment and I tore the packet open right in front of him. I reached down and very gently ran my hand over his lower abdomen. The sleek muscles bunched and tensed under my fingers, then went perfectly still. I cupped him gently, stroking his full length and watching the little tremors in his shoulders. He balanced his weight on his knees and one arm, using his free hand to guide me as I rolled the condom on , then I lay back onto the pillow. His bed smelled like the woods and rain and the ocean. Jake leaned over me, and rested some of his weight back onto me.

It was a delicious feeling, and it set of a fresh wave of heat over my skin and a tingling jump in my tummy. I hadn't spread my legs around him yet, and he seemed to be in no hurry, but I slid one leg out and rubbed his side with my thigh. His eyes rolled back in his head when he felt the pressure change; I couldn't suppress a smirk of satisfaction with my new power over him.

Jake pressed his hips forward, and I felt the head push against me. This time I wasn't nervous—I was just sick of waiting. I stroked my hand over his cheekbone and down, turning his face so I could taste his lips. Jake's dark eyes met mine and I raised my legs up, feeling his powerful flanks with the length of my inner thighs. "Come on, Jake. I want you. I want you. _Please._"

The press was gentle and came with only the slightest fading sting. Jake's breath was hot against my shoulder where he'd turned his head. Glancing over, I saw his eyes clench shut while he murmured words I didn't understand under his breath.

"Can't." He shook his head jerkily. "Want you to finish too."

Jake drew back a little, his face taut with concentration. His hands moved underneath me to grip my bottom and he said, "Lock your legs along mine." Almost before I could comply, he heaved and shifted, rolling onto his back, carrying me with him. My elbow banged against the wall, but even that couldn't compete with the intense awareness and the way we held onto each other. He steadied me when I lurched forward for balance, his breath coming in spurts and a shock wave travelled from where we were joined clear down to my toes. The feeling took me over, moving me against him to make it happen again.

"Bella?" He whispered between breaths.

"Hmmm?"

"You have to" -pant- "stop me if" – pant - "it isn't good."

"It's…good. Very good." To prove it, I slid forward again. And again. It was what we had mimed on the beach, and now I understood the rhythm his hands had pushed then. The cords and veins in his neck stood out as I moved, and he flexed under me as he growled my name.

"Um, sit up for me?" I pushed myself upright. He caught me around the waist and held me still as I slid down further on his shaft. He reached up and caressed me, tracing around my breasts and nipples, down my ribcage, then around the arm that had hurt me for so long. The ache was gone, the cold was gone, and all that remained was the warm buzz Jake's touch sent through my entire form.

A sort of buildup began, starting deep and radiating out to warm my face; a flush surged through my veins but I wasn't sure how to chase it down. I continued to grind myself against him, and just as I was about to lose my concentration, I felt Jacob's hands tighten on my hips. He pulled and pushed, encouraging me to follow his lead. When I did, the white-hot rush made me buckle, and I grabbed the headboard, bracing against it.

"Oh, fuck, Bells!" Jacob slammed his head back into the pillow and increased the pace. I felt the coils in my belly tighten and I looked down into his dark, passionate eyes. He glanced down for a split second and lunged at me, sucking my breast into his mouth as we thrust our bodies together. The shocking sensations raced through me, the fullness, motion, and heat, colliding somewhere deep inside and releasing a wave of pleasure that knocked the breath from me.

My entire body clamped down on him and I held the headboard so hard the engraving cut into my hands. As I gasped and held myself up, Jake thrust his body up into mine, lifting from the mattress. Beads of sweat gleamed on his chest and shoulders as he dug his fingers into my skin. Deep within, I could feel a pulsing movement as he twitched, holding me tightly as if I'd float away.

Minutes later, as I lay on him, still panting and drifting in my own skin, I couldn't help wonder if he might have been worried for good reason. My head felt light and the cool air tickled my skin rather than chilling it. I was firmly grounded in my body, even as my mind seemed disconnected.

"Hey." Jake softly murmured.

"Hey, back." I managed, and lifted my face from his chest for a tender kiss.

He stepped away for a moment later, I can't be sure how much later, and when he came back he brought glasses of water. When I returned after a quick break, I found the air mattress wedged in the room, taking literally every inch of space available on the floor. Jake had on a pair of boxers and smiled when he saw my tank top and shorts, pulling back the blankets for me.

I have no idea what time it was, because it didn't really matter, but we slept so well that neither of us was surprised that we woke up during the night wound around each other. We just smiled and fell back to sleep.

* * *

There you have it. So, some 'old buddies', a little trou drop from Quil, a bit of plot, and a healthy squeeze of lemon. All in all a decent update.

Again, thank you very much for reading. I'll be writing!

-sfiddy


	26. Chapter 25

Thanks for coming back. It's been a long few months, but all is well.

I have to thank Little Furry Cannibals and WolvesCanEatMe for their time and helpful comments on this chapter. As always, the story would not exist at all were it not for Chef Diamondheart. She is incredible and incredibly busy, and yet is still generous with her limited time.

Thank you so much, and please enjoy!

* * *

.

**Sam POV**

.

A pile of black volcanic rock separated my hideout from the rest of First Beach; the local kids sometimes came here to drink or party out of sight from the main beaches. I kicked at the sand while I waited, listening for Jake's footfalls. He wasn't running late at all, but I hadn't slept well, and the restless energy drove me out before dawn.

"Sam? You back here?" Jake's voice finally called out.

"Hop the rocks, I'm just over here."

A few jumps and handholds later, Jake bounded up and over the small rock outcrop and landed on steady feet. Of course we both knew this hidden spot, but he looked around as if questioning my choice.

"Getting close to tourist season. Didn't want to run into a bunch of hikers and have to give a tour or some crap. Quil was pissed this morning that his Saturday movie-thon was delayed by having to show some New Yorkers the trail to Second Beach."

Jake gave a loose shrug and hunkered down over the wet sand and rocks. He dragged a pointed stick through the hard sand, cutting a sharp line. "You done any thinking about it?"

"Yeah." I had spent days thinking. The problem was, once I got distracted by thoughts of Emily, my ability to focus on strategy was shot. Of course, on some level, Jake probably already knew this, but he wasn't bringing it up. "I've been thinking about how to pair us up and where to try to make it happen. It's the _how_ to make it happen that's stumping me."

Jake drew more lines and picked up a piece of broken driftwood that had a flat side. "Then we should start where we have ideas. Let's talk pairings."

Half an hour later, we had hammered out who should fight alongside who and why. Jake pulled a pencil from his pocket began to sketch on the driftwood. I watched the waves endlessly break and roll onto the sand; it was strange how something so violent could leave behind such a blank surface.

"I hate this."

Jake turned to look at me over his shoulder, the pencil stalled mid-swipe. "God, I hate this." I repeated. "We just…wait?"

"I don't think we're just waiting. We have to be ready, right?" He turned back to his doodle. "We do what we have to…no matter what."

My back straightened like rebar had just replaced my spine. I knew what 'no matter what' meant, and it would leave my Emily exposed. "Right. When I talked to the Doc he made it clear that there was going to be no negotiations with the enemy."

Jake paused. "Did he say why?"

"No. Just sounded real serious. This finishes. Now."

"Huh." He added a few more touches to his drawing and set it aside. We jumped back into the discussion, grateful to talk business again. When we finished, the rest of the sand flats were covered in sketches.

"Well," I said as I smacked my hand together to knock off the sand, "that's a good start. We can run this by Doc and Whitlock tonight." Jake rubbed his hands on his shorts and reached for the driftwood piece. We easily climbed over the rocks and brush, though Jake went a bit slower because he was using just one hand.

"So, what's with the wood, man?"

Jake smiled. "My dad needs a new project. I figure I can start one for him since he can't, and driftwood's soft, so it won't take long to prep."

"Can I see?" I took the piece in my hands and saw that the sketch Jake had made was of a stylized wolf over his family totem. This was more than just a way for Billy to kill time, almost as if he was afraid to not be there for his dad. Some people think they can't die if they have unfinished business.

He stared hard at the lines on the wood, nervousness etching his expression. "You know," I said, "I bet it'll look great when Billy finishes it. I can't wait to see it."

Jake nodded. "Me neither."

…

"Please send my thanks to Emily, Sam. This is nice." Old Quil picked through the containers and packages and settled on a few things, both of us knowing I would eat the rest.

He settled over his plate and we ate, ignoring the business at hand for the moment. Emily had prepared the basket for us that morning while I was with Jake. Cooking had become nearly a full time job for her since the pack had enlarged. If she was careful, the allowance the elders gave us for food and living expenses would last the entire month and she could splurge on ordering pizza or Chinese food. As much as she adored us, she never got a break. But then, none of us did.

How long could this go on with a bigger pack? Billy could only skim so much money from the youth program; we had to maintain the appearance of something legitimate, after all.

The old man poured me a fresh cup of coffee and gave himself a warm up. He waved me off when I tried to help him as he shuffled across his kitchen to replace the carafe. "I'm old, not dead, boy."

"That's funny, you never say no to your grandkids when they help."

"That's what they're there for. You're not here to serve me." He blew the steam and sipped. "Sue called earlier today. She says it's soon. Monday?"

My last bite scraped down my throat. "I spoke with Dr. Cullen and the explanation Jake and Seth came up with agrees with the fortune teller's vision."

"Hmm."

I snapped the lid back onto an empty container. "I was wondering, is there anything in the legends about the actual fights with the Cold Ones? Strategy?"

The cup he was lifting stopped midway to his mouth. "Now why would you ask me that?"

"Well, you were around when the treaty was made, right? So you would have heard the stories; did the pack talk about how they did it?"

The old man's eyes, clouded already by age, misted with memory. "I was alive then, yes. But I was not here. My father sent me away when the Cold Ones returned. I thought it was just a long hunting trip, but really," he leaned forward, "he wanted to protect me. You, of all people, should understand."

When I frowned, Old Quil rested back in his chair. He began stirring his coffee though it didn't need it.

"Sam, I won't say I'm sorry no one was there to keep this from happening to you, but I will say I'm sorry it happened this way." He set the spoon down and it left a brown puddle on the table. "It should have been simpler for you."

"Nothing is simple. I've stopped expecting it to be."

"Ah, but you should. It will be up to you very soon to change things, I suspect." Old Quil looked at me with that gaze that saw through you. "You feel it, don't you?

"Yes." _In my bones._ "Jake's getting sharper and stronger all the time. I have to defend, but I can't hold them all together anymore, and… I'm afraid." I half expected him to be disgusted with me, or laugh, even, but he just waited. "I'm afraid for Emily. I'm afraid she'll be hurt if we fail."

_Deep breath ._ "Most of all, I'm afraid that when the fight comes, I won't be able to leave her side. I'm tied to her, and if I'm still alpha, there won't be anyone to order me and I'll abandon them."

The old man folded his hands around his cup. "Has Jacob tried to challenge you? Disobeyed an order? Overcome a command?"

I thought back and recalled the past few weeks. There wasn't one instance when I had to pull him back into line; hell, I get more backtalk from Paul and way more grief from Le-

"No. If anything, he's been perfect."

We sipped our coffee. "Then you have a unique problem, Mr. Uley. You will have to force Jacob to give you a command." At my silence, he continued. "Your spirit has to be challenged, only then will it be able to give up status."

Our talk ended as we finished our coffee, then I washed the cups and repacked the basket Emily had sent. I needed to get the basket back in time for Emily to re-pack it for this evening. Old Quil shuffled with me to the door to see me out. "You must do it before the fight, Sam. If what you say it true, then everything may depend on it."

The door closed with a metallic grind and the white head moved away from the window slowly. I waited by the porch until I caught the sound of him grunting as he sat back down, then swung around to walk home, dimly registering a slight pain on the skin of my thigh.

Emily's basket had a rough patch in the weave where a bend in the wood had splintered. It had scraped against me, leaving a sizable splinter embedded in my thigh that had to come out before my skin healed over it. My pocket knife was handy, and I had the thing out in no time.

I waited there on the cold gravel as a few drops of blood trickled from the cut. When it closed, I walked home, making sure the red streaks on my skin had flaked off before I went in the cabin. I didn't want Emily to worry that I'd gotten hurt.

.

**Bella POV**

.

I squinted against the light as soon as I opened my eyes. I'd slept in, and the space next to me was cool. The house was quiet, too. Jake must have been gone for some time, so I dragged myself from the warm cocoon and crossed the hall to the bathroom.

A scrap of paper was on the sink.

_Bella-_

_Already ate, have to meet Sam, then run a patrol. Be back for lunch and then will have to__pow-wow__with the rest of the pack before the meeting__tonight. _

_Love, Jake_

God, he was so busy. He'd mentioned that he'd be there was a lot going on this weekend, but I hadn't expected this. I dreamed of us savoring these last moments of peace before Monday and…

I wanted to walk along the beach with him. I wanted to hold him and watch the sunset. I wanted to fall asleep in his arms on the couch watching a bad movie.

At least he'd be back for lunch, according to his note.

Wait, _lunchtime_?

I bounced off the doorframe in my scramble to find my phone and check the time. It was already eleven-thirty, so I hurried through a shower that wasn't as warm as I liked, then ran into the kitchen, my hair on top of my head in a towel beehive. I threw some short-dated lunchmeat together with barbecue sauce and had it simmering and ready for some toasted rolls just minutes before Jake stepped through the door.

"Hey, Bells." He gave me a quick hug before sitting down hard in his usual chair. "That smells good."

His neck was damp and the scent of forest air clung in his hair when I kissed the top of his head, setting a plate in front of him. The two big sandwiches were gone in no time and he made himself a third.

I fidgeted with the uneaten half of my sandwich, picking poppy seeds off the bun. "Did you get enough sleep?"

Jake shrugged. "I haven't been getting very much anyway, but yeah. I got enough for now. Besides," his lips twitched up, "It's not the quantity, but the quality that really matters."

I felt my face grow warm and Jake's little smile broke into a full grin. It looked better on him than the tired half-smirk, and I returned it despite my flush.

We small talked over lunch and washed up afterwards. Once the plates were set into the drying rack, Jake went into the living room and settled into the couch, leaning far back into the cushions. I dried my hands and sat next to him as he turned on the television.

"How's Sam?" I ventured. I didn't want to directly ask about his meetings. He never gave me the impression that he would hide anything from me, but I just wasn't sure how much he wanted to deal with it when we were together. He needed _some_ time off duty.

"He's fine. He'll be by in a few hours so we can talk with the rest of the pack before the meeting tonight." The channels flickered by as he surfed. I tucked myself into his side and sighed when he put his big arm around me. His lips brushed my forehead and he rested his cheek lightly against me for a moment. "Everything is gonna be okay, Bells. You'll see. Just take care of yourself and Charlie."

"I will. I promise." The channel surfing continued for a few more channels until we landed on a documentary about classic cars and racing. I smiled; he was always thinking about cars and motors. I liked that he was good at something he was passionate about. Not everybody can say that.

The show went to commercial. "You know, if there was a market for dangerous stained glass art or hand-quilted yoga-mat carriers, Renee would never have to worry about money again. Did I tell you that she's started doing tin-punching?"

Silence. "Jake?"

As if on cue, there was a faint rumble in Jake's inhale. I craned my neck and saw that he was not absorbed by the show, but sound asleep. I heaved the deadweight of his arm off and gently laid it down. If it was anyone else, I would have put a blanket on him, but he was so warm that I was a bit sweaty from snuggling next to him.

I didn't want to wake him, so I did busy work until I ran out of Post-It notes. My dad's insurance papers looked like a daisy in full bloom, but there was nothing I could do until he was admitted into the rehab center. Anxious to stay busy but not wake Jake up from what had to be the deepest sleep I'd ever seen, I pulled out a book from my reading list and got stuck on the first page, staring at words that made no sense.

Once again, I found my stomach twisting at the thought of the coming days. I needed to calm down—or make myself do it.

My phone was still in the bedroom. Restless to take some action, I excavated it from under the clothes I'd thrown around and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dad. I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"Not at all, kiddo." There was a muffled grunt and I imagined him sitting up straighter. "Sue just brought in lunch so I don't have to eat the hospital food. How are you?"

I was nervous, distracted, and was desperately ignoring the passage of time. "I'm… fine."

"Bull." In the background I could hear paper crinkling and a straw squeak through a plastic lid. "You're the rottenest liar I ever heard, Bella."

I lay back on the bed and examined the textured ceiling. In the silence I could make out some of the hospital noises and I closed my eyes to imagine myself there. "Dad, there's just a lot going on. It's just… more than I can keep track of sometimes."

There. I admitted it. Sort of. My breath came in a shuddering sigh.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I managed a shaky 'uh-huh' and couldn't say any more yet. "Honey, do you know why people have a hard time admitting when they're having trouble or when they really, truly feel overwhelmed?"

I wiped my snotty nose. "No."

"It's because they don't want to let anyone down. Believe me, kiddo, I know. You take on more and more until you think you're going to break, but you're afraid to say anything or ask for help because that means you're weak." There was a shuffling in the background and I heard the door close gently. "It doesn't mean you're weak, it means you have people that you can trust to share it with. I learned that lesson late, but you don't have to.

"You have a lot of people around you, Bella. All you need to do right now is enjoy your weekend. Go to the beach before the weather closes in, or have a movie night at our house. Maybe call up Drew and invite him to the bonfire; he wants to meet the Rez patrol anyway. Whatever you do, don't coop yourself up all weekend, and then have to deal with me on Monday, okay?"

I managed to clear my throat and dig my voice back out. "Dad, I won't be 'dealing' with you on Monday. We'll get you to the center and settled in. I'll make a call and find out how much you can personalize your room; we'll make it like home. Just tell me what you want."

"I don't need much, and don't you wear yourself out. You need to put your energy into your schoolwork and your own health. Your mom will be there in about a week, so just hold out a few more days."

I giggled. "Right. She'll be great moral support as she hangs punched tin sheets all over your house."

"What?"

"Nothing." There was no need to make him worry about her new hobby. "Hey, you were about to eat lunch. I should let you go so it's hot."

"Don't worry about it, kiddo. Even cold, it's better than the fruit plate and barley soup I was expecting. Call anytime."

I smiled. If Charlie wanted to talk on the phone then he was getting pretty bored. "Oh, I'll check with Jake and see what he's up to. We'll call Drew if Sam has some time to spare."

"Good. And, uh, send my regards to Sam, will you?"

"I sure will, dad." A warm tingle crept up from my neck into my temples. Words were powerful things, after all. "Love you."

"Love you too, Bells. Bye."

…

The clouds had a way of filtering the light during the day, then acting as a dimmer switch once you passed midafternoon. The days may have been getting longer, but the evenings still snuck up on you, so it was only when Jake swung his legs off the couch and opened the door that I finally noticed the darker shade of gray that blanketed the sky.

"Hey Sam. C'mon in."

From the other side of the door, I saw Sam's thick arm extend and shake hands with Jake before he entered the house. I closed the brochure from Charlie's rehab center and laid it on the table, running my fingertips over the embossed business card of the director as Jake waved Sam into the kitchen.

The two overpowered the narrow space when they walked to the table. "Hi, Bella. How's your dad?"

"He's okay. Actually he's better than okay; they're discharging him to rehab on Monday."

Jake picked up the brochure. "He's doing great, and I think you have a lot to do with that, Bells."

Sam and I both watched as Jake carefully placed the brochure in the labeled folder I'd made for it and the admission forms I had. "You can't expect the person you take care of to keep it together if you can't. You were strong for him when he needed it, and that's part of why he's recovering so fast." Jake winked at me. "Well, that and he's a pretty tough SOB."

I laughed as I took the folder. "That he is."

They headed into the living room after that, and I decided to distract myself by planning dinner. Sam surprised me by sitting in Billy's usual chair- not even Jake sat there- and leaving Jake to sit at the extreme end of the couch so they could talk. Jake hesitated, then shrugged slightly and took a seat.

They talked quietly for a few minutes, then Jake stood to get a glass of water. "Say Jake," Sam started, "Emily is coming here to cook a late dinner for everyone. I figured it'd be easier than trudging out to my place afterwards to talk with everyone."

Jake only missed a beat, but he nodded. "I don't mind. Bella? Did you have any plans this evening?"

I pushed my piles of scribbles and notes aside. "You're joking, right? No, I don't mind helping at all."

"Great. She'll be here in about a half hour. I think she's just getting a few things together."

I glanced at the cabinets. "We just did some shopping, so we shouldn't need anything." Sam was on his way to the door when I remembered what dad asked about. "Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Is everyone meeting on the beach this weekend?"

Sam turned slowly. "Nope, cancelled. With the weather coming in I doubt anyone would come anyway." He cocked his head. "Why?"

"My dad asked. His new deputy wants to meet you and the 'patrol'."

Sam looked over at Jake. "You met the guy, right Jake? Is he okay?" Jake explained what he knew about Drew and how he wanted to see what had been described as the neighborhood watch of La Push.

With a rueful laugh, Sam agreed. "Sure, I'll talk to him. We shouldn't need to play along for too long anyway, right?" We all nervously nodded our heads, more hopeful than sure.

As I dug out Drew's phone number, Sam pulled his shirt off and left it by the door, folded. Jake tossed his shirt into the basket by the washer, then stooped down to kiss me. His lips lingered for only a moment. "We'll be back before you know it." He nudged a curl behind my ear and kissed my cheek.

"You better be."

Sam cracked his neck and a shoulder. "Jake, let's go. They're waiting."

.

**Jake POV**

.

The run back home after the meeting was easy, but the air seemed thicker than usual and my coat felt heavy, with the humidity penetrating all the way to my skin. It usually got kinda warm the day before spring storms came, and this was no different.

Sam and I were quiet on the way back. Most of what we had to say had already hashed out, and now there were only questions left- questions that we would work discuss with the pack, and then finalize our plans with the Cullens on Sunday.

It wasn't until we were back on the trail just behind my house that Sam, still a wolf, piped up.

_So, how do you want to do this? _

_I say we just lay it out there. What can we gain by hiding?_

Sam sat on his massive haunches and nudged a pile of leaves with his paw. _It … just wasn't the best news to hear. We shouldn't overwhelm them._

_I think they're tougher than that, Sam._

_They're just kids, Jake._

_Not anymore, we aren't. _I couldn't help it- in my mind's eye I replayed the night that Harry died and I found myself, barely a pack member myself, talking Leah and Seth through their first night, and the long night of practice later with Seth.

I walked a few paces and saw my house through the trees. Shadows were moving around inside, so Sam and I phased and pulled on our shorts.

…

Jared sat back on the couch and shoveled food into his mouth. When Kim wasn't around he skipped the table manners. The rest of the pack seemed to follow his lead, except for Leah, who sat on the floor by Seth with a napkin in her lap.

Sam served himself and sat in my dad's chair again. It wasn't a sight I was used to- no one but Dad sat in that chair. I shook it off and tried to focus. We agreed to eat first, and then discuss the meeting. After the day's patrols, no one would pay attention if there was food around.

Bella and Emily seemed friendly, if a bit uncomfortable. The cramped kitchen was barely big enough for one person to work, let along two near strangers. Sam constantly looked over his shoulder toward the kitchen, almost like he was making sure Emily hadn't disappeared. Bella seemed to notice it, too, because she kept glancing back and forth between the two from under her eyelashes.

When the paper plates were cleared away and cups refilled, Sam rubbed his hands together and called the pack to attention.

"Everyone fed and watered?" A few grins and nods. "Good. So, Jake and I had the _pleasure_ of meeting with the Cullens yet again this afternoon. The plan hadbeen to figure out exactly what our strategy was and how to execute it. It didn't quite turn out to be that easy." Right away, everyone started looking around at each other and mumbling uneasily. "We had a few ideas, they had a few ideas, but tonight it seemed like we just shot holes in everything."

Sam had been looking around at the pack as he spoke in his best deadpan, but now he settled on me. The rest of the pack followed his lead and the ball was in my court.

"Uh, like Sam said, we didn't make a lot of progress, but at least we got some thinking done. We'd like to hear what you guys think." They all shifted around uncomfortably. "Whatever comes to your mind, let's hear it and we can hash it out here. Maybe someone's got an idea we can take to the table tomorrow when we all meet for the last time."

It took a few moments, but finally Quil broke the ice. "How about a drag net? We spread out along the border and sound the alarm when we spot them."

Jared shook his head. "No, man. Remember, we suck when we fight alone. We have to stay in pairs, and never act alone. Besides, we'd get spread even thinner as we fanned out and there's no guarantee we'd be able to detect them in time once we were more than a quarter of a mile apart. As fast as they are, they'd be on the rez or in town before we could stop them."

"Not a bad idea, Quil, but Jared's right. It won't work. What else?"

Seth raised his hand, and Paul sighed loudly. Sam ignored it. "Yeah, Seth?"

"Well, couldn't we circle around? Then we could sort of corral them to where we wanted them to go, maybe keep them together?"

Sam stood up and smiled grimly. "We considered that, but it puts us at risk of losing control of the fight. They have to want to go to where we want to fight. They're smart—or someone is anyway—and if we try to push them somewhere, they're going to resist and possibly make things even harder for us."

"No matter what," I said, "we _have_ to stay in control of the fight. Anything less and we can't be sure we'll win." We sat in tense silence.

Paul stood up suddenly. "Why don't we just take the fight to them? Fuck all this war game shit. I say we surprise them!"

The group started rumbling in approval until Embry rolled his eyes. "You dumb shit, they're trained. Do you really think they've camped out in a nice cozy spot all perfect for an ambush?" Embry punched Paul behind one knee, making his legs buckle so he sat down hard. "Besides, they'd hear us all coming from miles away. One or two, maybe, could get close. All of us? Your loud ass would get us busted in no time."

Paul glared. "Aw, fuck you."

"I prefer brunettes, you silver fucker."

"No, you prefer foliage, you pervert." Paul shot back.

Sam sighed. "Shut up, both of you." When everyone calmed down Sam paced by the kitchen, down the hall and back, rubbing the back of his neck. "Alright. So, the heart of this is that no one acts alone, and we have to make them want to go to the site. Aside from that, all options are open."

The pack sat around sipping drinks and whispering. The only one who stayed silent the whole time was Leah, who had turned her napkin into a pile of thin shreds and was balling them up into a lump. Sam and I gave it another ten minutes before shutting it down and letting the pack get dessert.

Sam ate a brownie in two bites and, after kissing Emily on the cheek, informed Jared and Quil that they'd be doing the next patrol with him in exchange for a break tomorrow.

"Wait," Quil protested, "I thought you said no one acts alone? If there's three of us, someone's left hanging."

Sam leveled his best scowl at Quil. "No, because I'll be running double tonight. Go take a nap, Jared will wake you in a few hours." He paused with his hand on the door, about to walk out. "Jake, call the new deputy and say we'll meet him late tomorrow. There's no way I'm meeting with an outsider tonight."

…

Bella was awake before the sun rose on Sunday and we had a hot breakfast together while we watched the cloud cover go from pink to gold and then back to blue-gray. She bundled up and we went for a slow walk on the beach while we could. There was mist and rain coming soon.

"So, you think you're up for another wolf-back ride?"

"I don't really have to go again, do I?" Bella let her shoulders droop and swung her arms. "I'm not sure there's anything I can offer. Besides, I'll be nowhere near the action. I'm hoping to spend the day harassing nurses in Aberdeen." Her fingers tightened around mine.

"Sorry. We'll all be at the meeting, so there won't be anyone here to stand guard. The safest place for you will be at the meeting." She took my hand for balance as she walked on a branch. "Besides, we may need to make a…contingency plan. If it comes to that, you'll have to be ready and know who else might be involved."

The possibility of a less-than-perfect outcome made Bella walk a little slower on the branch, the fronts of her soft shoes bending as they gripped the wood. She was watching her feet more closely than even she needed to. Her hair fell forward, hiding her face, and she stood very still.

"Bells, I didn't mean…" I tried to find words, fumbling with the unspoken fears and knowing in my soul that there was always that possibility that we could fail. "I just think we need to be prepared."

She shook her head and squeezed my hand, giving it a tug to make me turn to face her. "I know. It's only realistic." She finally looked up at me, using her free hand to push the hair away from her tear-streaked face. "But I must insist that you wear a saddle this time."

We met each other's eyes for a few seconds before lunging. I held her as tight as I dared and felt the shudder in her breath. The joke was weak and forced and really only made the situation feel that much more desperate.

"God, Bells. I don't want to lose you." She pulled back and frowned sadly as she wiped my cheeks. "You know what's even scarier?" I asked. She shook her head. "That I don't want to lose me, either. I don't want to get lost inside all this and forget who I am, or change so much that I'm not who I think I am anymore. Does that even make sense?"

Bella shrugged and made a half smile. "More than you realize."

She held my hand and stroked my cheek as the rains started. Any tears left on my face mixed with the rain and washed away. We got back to the house, ate lunch and relaxed until Seth came by to go run patrol with me. Bella was subdued, but spent the day near me and gave Seth a pat on the back as we left.

.

**Sam POV**

.

I nearly panicked when I finally woke up. It was dark in the room and I was terrified that it was after sunset and I had missed the meeting.

After groping for the alarm clock and knocking it off the nightstand, I realized that some light was still coming through on the edges, and it was bright enough to still be the gray light of day, and not the bright yellow of my yard light. Emily had only pulled the shades and curtains tight. Still, I didn't know what time it was, and running a double patrol shift was more disorienting than an all-night study session. Back when I did things like that.

I had planned to apply to the community college, but when my plans changed, then changed again, I burned the completed application form with the house trash. Part of me felt perfectly content to sink roots deep in the soil here, right next to Emily. Only a tiny piece made a protest, and he's been quiet lately. I think he's been too tired to say anything else.

My back ached as I rolled out of bed to follow the sound of Emily's humming. She sometimes sang while she cooked and cleaned. She wasn't the best singer, but it always made me smile.

"Well, good afternoon, sleepyhead. Ready for linner?" Emily smiled and pulled a chair out for me.

"Linner?" After I kissed her cheek, I grabbed a roll from the basket and bit into it before I even sat down.

She rolled her eyes at me but handed me the butter dish. "Yup. You're too late for lunch, and it's not going to be dinner time for a few hours. Linner."

My first plate was cleared in a few minutes. You have to feed the machine if you expect it to keep grinding away for you. Emily chatted about her phone call to her mother and I did my best to pay attention, but I kept finding myself watching her more than listening.

She had a beautiful way of moving- completely open and expressive. I wondered if she might consider tribal dance.

"…but Mom thought the nurse was a little careless, so she asked them to check again. Sure enough…"

Maybe we could dance together. Strictly speaking, it wouldn't be traditional anymore, but what the hell? I bet Old Quil could make it traditional if he said it was. Who would argue? Then we could tell the story of our love…

"…but the baby is just fine. Nothing but a fever while she cut teeth…"

Teeth. Shit. There will be plenty of teeth tomorrow. Sharp ones full of venom. Teeth that want to bite my Emily. Hurt her.

_I have to guard her. She is all I have. She cares for us and feeds me. She can bring strong children._

Jesus. She's a person, too. She has a job, and ideas of her own.

"…and she thinks my uncle may be able to help with that. Do you think you'd like to try?"

"Sorry. Try what?"

"The handyman idea you have. He's got some power tools he wants to give you and a few regular customers in the area. He told Mom that he wants to retire next year, but wants his tools to be put to good use."

"Wow. That's really nice."

_She even helps find support. Honest, paying work. Without her I am nothing._

I sighed, swallowing the nasty voice down and viciously stabbed a meatball. It wasn't that I loved her against my will and fought it; it was that I didn't want to fight it. I really _did_ love her, and she loved me back…now. But I could feel the pull; it wanted me to stay with her and forget everything else as if I didn't have obligations and others weren't relying on me.

I knew what I had to do, and I would do it for them, and for the people I was obligated to protect, whether they knew it or not.

Emily went back to talking. She was trying to make me comfortable, knowing what the coming days were bringing. Just the sound of her voice could make me relax. Sometimes she hummed as she worked. I wanted to just listen to her for hours.

_Damn._ I had to call Paul. Tonight. It had to be tonight.

.

**Bella POV**

.

Late afternoon came too soon. By the time Jake and Seth returned, I was watching my hands tremor with nerves that made me slosh milk onto the table when I attempted to pour. I'd spent the two hours that he was gone packing and unpacking the bag I'd carried the last time Jake had taken me into the woods for a meeting. I tried to find reasons to take other items with me, and a pile of discarded things from pens and notepads to lighters and hair-ties made a halo around the backpack. All that was in there was the plastic grocery bag with Leah's clothes for later and water bottles.

"Honey, are you okay?" Jake took the rag from me as I went to reach over him to wipe the table. I'd come perilously close to knocking over his glass in the process.

"Fine. Just…fine."

"Bull. You're shaking like a leaf and I think you scared Seth away, or did you not notice that he didn't even stay for a snack?" Jake wiped the spill from the table and tossed the rag into the sink.

"I didn't mean to freak him out. I'm just…a little nervous. That's all."

Jake pushed his plate away and rubbed his face with both hands. "I know you are. Of all of us, you might have one of the hardest jobs." Both his elbows rested on the table, supporting his head in his hands. "You don't get to fight. Just watch. And wait. That sucks."

"Yeah, it sucks. What if there was something I could do? Maybe I could draw them here or lay down a trail-"

Jake's head popped up. "No. Absolutely not. Victoria tried to use Charlie as bait to get you in Seattle- there's no way we're using you as bait here. I won't sink that low." His ears had turned pink with anger and I had cringed at the strong reaction he'd shown the idea. In a moment he softened and propped his cheek on his hand again. "Sorry. I just can't imagine putting you in danger on purpose. Not when you have to take care of Charlie and we have a dozen things to consider first." He went quiet afterwards and kept eating, staring distantly at the far wall, deep in thought.

Most of the house was dark with only the kitchen light on, illuminating us in a halo that made me feel like we were in a little bubble by ourselves. Just to fill the emptiness, I considered turning on the radio or television, but I didn't want to disrupt these last few sacred minutes of quiet with him. With a cold flush of fear, I realized they might be our last.

I served myself some dinner, pushed it around my plate, then gave up and just ate some crackers. As the light outside grew weaker, the knots in my stomach tightened and flipped. Jake finished eating and set his plate in the sink while I checked the backpack one more time.

The phone rang and the bubble popped.

"Hello?...Yeah, just finishing up…not unless you need to bring something special…okay, meet you at the feeder trail. Bye." Jake hung the phone back up and wiped his hands on his shorts. "Well, are you ready?"

I tried to answer with confidence, but all that came out was a rasped croak. Jake's gentle smile was sympathetic, but he handed me my raincoat. "The rain is going to pick up tonight. Bring an umbrella and stay close to the fire when we get there, okay?"

Jake bundled me up and we walked to the edge of the forest behind his house. Within minutes the trees were dripping more than usual as the mist turned to drizzle.

"Sorry I didn't get the saddle, but try not to pull my ears for grip, okay?" Jake said with a grin as he helped me put on the backpack.

"I make no promises." I reached up and ran my fingers through his wet hair. "With all your hair cut off, there isn't much to hold on to." Jake smiled sadly, then turned as if he heard something.

"We need to go." He stepped behind me and unzipped the backpack. "Use this stump to climb on." Jake walked alongside a long-felled tree stump. From behind me, I heard the slip of the basketball pant material. When I turned back around, Jake was gone and the wolf stood, pawing the sludgy ground, waiting impatiently for me to climb on.

So I did.

…

The pack maintained a dizzying pace, weaving amongst each other and trading yips and growls, until we reached a clearing that may have been the same one we stopped at the last time. It was hard to be sure. Jake sat slowly to let me down, but kept watching where the black and silver wolves had gone to change. The fur between his shoulder blades stood straight up, prickling at my cheek.

I slid off Jake's back gingerly and hobbled over to lean on a tree. The smallish gray wolf I knew to be Leah walked to me and nudged the backpack, so I pulled out her top and hung it on a bramble a few paces away. An answering wuff was her thanks.

I resigned myself to being wet to the bone for the time being and sat down on a section of fallen wood that wasn't too mushy. Jake, Sam and Paul emerged from behind trees, the rest of the pack walking behind them.

"So… that was a nice little run, don't you think Seth?" Embry said. Leah came from behind the brush, tucking in her t-shirt and joined her brother, alongside Quil, Jared and Embry. They hung together, clearly separated from the other three.

Seth just nodded and plucked at the ties to his pants. Quil and Jared started strolling towards me with deliberate nonchalance, the way you might walk by a chained guard dog; you're pretty sure it can't hurt you, but you're not sure you want to get too close. Seth and Leah followed and made a show of getting water from the backpack.

"Sam, Jake? You guys want some water?" Seth held out bottles, his hands seemed steady, till I noticed the quiver of the water against the sides of the bottle. The whole group was acting skittish. "Got extras over here if you're… you know… thirsty."

I could barely see in the half-light that filtered down to the ground, but it touched their faces as they turned towards Seth.

Jake looked horrible- he alternated between glaring at Paul and a confused fear directed at Sam. Most of all, he looked like he wanted to run away. Paul stayed just behind Sam, just beyond the movements of the two and skirting the edge of the clearing. Sam was menacing, with a crazed fury in his eyes directed at Jake. I had never seen him like this before and an unease that had nothing to do with the upcoming meeting began to tighten in my stomach. He huffed the air and paced back and forth restlessly with Jake watching his every move. The air around us crackled with nervous energy.

I began to lean forward to stand when an iron hand clamped down on my shoulder. Jared looked down at me. "Whatever happens, don't move or say anything." When I opened my mouth to ask why, he cupped a hand over it. "I mean it, Bella." Only when I nodded did he release me, but stood directly behind me with that hand on my shoulder. I was very gently, but very truly, pinned down.

Sam and Paul were faced off with Jake, walking in a loose circle in the clearing. All I could make out from the edge of the clearing was a low rumble, like they were talking in growls. I couldn't understand them, but I could see Leah's eyes darting between Jake and Sam, following the escalating tension of their conversation.

Finally, Sam held a hand up in front of Paul, waving him off. Paul backed off and joined the rest of the pack at the periphery with me.

"Are you just going to sit in the cheap seats again tonight, Jake?" Sam said more clearly. "Just going to do the bare minimum and let the leeches do the rest?" More growling.

"What do you want from me, Sam?" Jake asked, half angry and half pleading. "I'm the primary on the treaty, I'm ready to talk strategy and take risks if I need to! That's what we're here for!" Jake's arms were outstretched and he swept around, indicating the woods that swallowed us.

Sam leaned forward into Jake's space and crowding him. Jake leaned back but didn't move his feet. "No, Jake, that's not all this is about. This is about you and me. We've avoided it up to now, we've pretended like it wasn't so bad but," Sam's voice lowered and I could barely hear him. "You and I both know the shit that's in my head. Christ, the whole pack knows it by now."

"Knows about what? Emily?"

Sam winced. "Yes, Emily, damn it!" Jake looked lost and shrugged which just seemed to make Sam angrier. He walked forward and got in Jake's face. "You just don't fucking get it, do you, Jake? You don't get it—because you're such a goddamn, happy mother fucker and that might get us all killed!" He glanced over at where we all stood and flicked a gaze at me. "Including your precious little Bella." Jake's fists tightened, but he kept watching Sam, lightly poised on the balls of his feet.

As if something had occurred to him, Sam backed away, his face thoughtful. "You know, there might still be bonfires after all of this is over, provided there's anybody left. I wonder how Old Quil's going to craft a new story about the chief's son who refused to do his duty, all over a little girl and ended up letting the whole tribe die at the hands of the Cold Ones."

Jake went completely stiff. Sam smiled. "Oh, now that gets to you, huh? Betraying daddy and his legacy?"

Jake twitched. "Watch it, Sam."

"No, Jake. If you don't grow up, I'm no-show. If I'm no-show, then Jared's probably no-show. He has the same need as me: To protect the imprint. We can't be two down and make this happen, so you need to do your job." Sam stood right in front of Jake again. "When are you going to quit playing little chief and be a man? Give me an order, Jake."

"No."

"Give me an order, Jake. Now!" Sam moved wildly, his powerful limbs engaged in a spastic parody of his usual grace.

"_No!"_

"Fuck you!" Sam yelled, jumping up and down in front of Jake and waving his arms. "Give me a god damned order!" He kept flapping around Jake, taunting him. The hand on my shoulder squeezed tight and I didn't even dare to breathe. We all watched Jake as he tried to hold up his hands in an attempt to placate Sam.

Finally, Jake clutched his scalp, hands over his ears, as if trying to muffle an unbearable noise. "Damn it, Sam! _**Sit down and shut up!"**_

The whole pack reeled back at the force of Jacob's command; Sam hunched his shoulders and slumped to the ground, landing hard on knees that sank into the soft ground. He leaned back, catching his weight on an outstretched hand then sitting like a child, his head bowed over his crossed legs. Sam was calm, serene almost. He just sat, catching his breath and looking nothing like the furious, raving monster of moments before.

Jake stood heaving with his face in his hands, his entire body rocking to an unheard tempo. He lowered his hands, exposing eyes that flitted back and forth as though he read a text in the air. Finally, he looked around at everyone. The pack watched him warily but everyone met his gaze, and Jared took his hand off my shoulder so I could stand. When Jake looked down at Sam, still and quiet on the ground, he reached out and took his hand to help him up.

"Jesus, Sam. I'm…sorry." Sam just nodded and Jake looked shamefaced. "Oh, you can talk…if you want."

"Don't be sorry. I was afraid you wouldn't do it and I didn't have a back-up plan." He brushed the dirt off his rear and gestured toward us, the onlookers, then walked over to join us, taking a place next to Paul at one end. "Well, are we going to a meeting or not?" He said it lightly; maybe it was my imagination that he sounded almost shaky with relief.

"Uh, right." Jake muttered. "Sam, nothing changes tonight, but I might adjust…structure. A little."

"I don't know why you're even bothering to tell me. That's not my problem anymore." Jake gave Sam what can only be described as a snarl, and Sam made a sympathetic smile. "But I'm always happy to offer advice, if you need it. I just won't make the decision for you."

That seemed to satisfy Jake and we started to walk. Jake and Sam walked side by side, but this time Jake was a half pace ahead of Sam.

Seth came up beside me. "You caught what happened back there?"

"Looked like a … a power exchange?"

Seth grinned. "You might say that. We're under new management."

"Quiet!" Leah whispered furiously. "We're getting close."

The clearing must have been up ahead. This time I would enter the clearing with everyone else, not stay behind in the brush with Seth. As we walked further, I could make out the edge of the trees. The breeze carried the smell of smoke. Jake looked back at me when we reached the clearing. I mouthed the words 'I love you' and he replied with a deep exhale and the slightest smile. He turned to face the clearing, Sam at his side, and took the few steps to exit the forest. The rest of us stood together, waiting for the word to join them.

I shivered. The Cullens were down there, waiting for us. The distraction of the confrontation between Sam and Jake had worn off, and I was now stuck with my usual demons.

No, actually they weren't my usual demons. Those were gone and what was left was a feeling of purpose. Regardless of what came, I knew that tomorrow I would be spending my day away from here, helping my dad get settled and making sure he was okay. By being away from here and removing myself as a distraction, I would do my job as Charlie's daughter, Jacob's girlfriend, and as one of the people of the peninsula the pack was sworn to protect. I wanted to help and, right now, that was the best way for me to do it.

A nudge from behind put my legs into motion. I stamped through the twigs and sloppy ground on feet that were wet and cold. My parka kept most of me pretty dry, but from the knees down I was soaked. When I cleared the trees the first thing I saw was the fire, and felt a longing to be next to it, warming up and, hopefully, drying off. From the looks of the sky, that was unlikely, but I noticed that, a few feet off to the side, there was a small open-sided tent.

Right then, as I walked slowly down the incline, I glanced up and saw the wink from Alice. I started to formulate the thank-you I would have to deliver when her lips formed the words 'You're welcome'. Of course—she knew what I was going to say before I'd even said it.

Carlisle and Jasper stood by the fire as before, luminescent in the dim evening. A short distance behind stood Alice, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and… Edward.

I'd be lying if I said I felt nothing, or that I felt enraged or self-righteous fury. Instead, what I felt was complicated and confusing, but it didn't yank at my heart's borders. It certainly didn't have me curling into a cold ball; but it was an indistinct impression in my mind, like footprints that hadn't quite been washed away by a wave.

I walked behind the pack members and sat in the simple tent with a slight breeze at my back, carrying the pine smoke away and between the parties but leaving most of the heat behind. From my vantage point I could see nearly everyone clearly but for the occasional flare up from the fire. Emmett gave me the tiniest wave.

Jake reached out to shake Carlisle's hand first. "We better get to it. I don't know how long the weather will hold."

The rest of the greetings were exchanged and Alice popped up next to Jasper, whispering into his ear. "My wife tells me we have almost a half hour before the real rains come. If necessary," he inclined his head in my direction, "we understand if some of your party needs to leave."

"Thank you. In that case, let's not waste any time. Dr. Cullen and Mr. Whitlock, Sam and I were discussing approach plans…"

Jacob, Sam, Carlisle and Jasper began talking, and as a few minutes passed, the pack had gravitated closer to the fire where the main four were drawing on the ground with sticks, making hand gestures, and, once in a while when the wind was not favorable, leaning back for a breath of fresher air. Their discussion was running into the same problems that the pack had the evening before.

Jasper shook his head. "Don't forget, we can't assume that we can trick them into being chased anywhere. Newborns are nothing if not aggressive and driven by instinct. Not only do we need to get them to the right place, we have to keep them away from any other people unless we want…bigger problems." Carlisle and Esme exchanged a nervous glance, but said no more.

I watched Edward. He hardly said a word, his eyes shifting from the group ringing the fire, to the forest, then tracking around the diagrams that were drawn, wiped away by a foot, and drawn again. Alice turned slightly to face him, and they engaged in one of their silent conversations. It was all eyes and postures, but after a minute or two of this, Alice made the faintest of nods, effectively ending the exchange.

When she nodded, for the first time the entire evening, Edward raised his eyes to mine. _I'm sorry. _He mouthed. My jaw went slack, my mouth dry.

_What was he doing?_

"Damn it." Jasper said, looking down at yet another diagram. "We may just have to wait for them to make the first move and try to meet them partway. The location may be less than ideal, but we can plot out the best places to make a stand-"

A smooth voice sliced through the jumbled conversation. "Send me."

Jasper trailed off and looked over at Edward, who had stepped forward. "We're not going to be effective unless we know what they're going to do. _Send me_."

Sam ran a hand over his hair. "Excuse me?"

Jacob watched silently as Edward walked to stand in their midst by the fire. Sam seemed about to object but Jake raised a hand, ending the protest before it began. Carlisle peered at him almost nervously, but Jake kept his gaze trained on Edward.

"Alright Edward," Jasper said. "We're listening."

Edward rumpled his hair as if he was gathering the right words. "We don't know what her plan is because it's so fluid, correct? And Alice thinks that _Victoria_," he spat the name, "is unstable, but has enough control over her forces to not attract attention."

"We've been over this, Edward, and yes, it is as you say." Carlisle soothed.

"Then she must have a tight rein over them, right?"

Jasper tilted his head. "Yes, through her recruits from the South. They likely handle discipline, but…"

Edward finished the thought. "But they are mercenaries, and therefore have to be supervised. By Victoria. She has to be nearby, and if she's nearby, then all_ I_ need to do is get someplace nearby."

Jacob crossed his arms. "You mean you want to be a spy?" Sam let out a whistle.

"I suppose you could call it that."

Carlisle shook his head. "You would be outnumbered and far from where we could provide help. You would be completely exposed and alone."

Edward smiled, the effect dizzying in the firelight. "You forget how fast I am, Carlisle. Even if I'm compromised, I will most likely outrun them long enough to get back and report in."

"And if you can't outrun them? They're newborns."

The shrug was nonchalant for the gravity of the topic. "Then I give myself a fifty-fifty chance."

The Cullens immediately broke into a buzz of debate and objection. Jake and Sam looked as though they approved of the idea, and most of the pack had now risen to its feet and were gathering around them to talk. Leah hung back, gazing down at the blurred diagrams on the ground, then up at…Edward.

Who leveled his gaze right back at her.

"I'm going, too." Leah announced, ending the chatter. The entire party of powerful wolves and shimmering vampires all stopped and turned to face her in shocked silence.

It was Sam who spoke first. "No."

"You're not my Alpha, Sam. Don't even."

Jake held up his hands to calm them. "Easy, both of you. Explain yourself, Leah."

"Isn't it obvious? I can obscure his trail as we go, throw them off his tracks in case they're running patrols. We can watch each other's backs while we're there, too."

Sam interrupted. "Hey, I can go and act as a guard."

"Sam, you're the slowest one here. We need speed and stealth, and you're too big for either." Leah squared her shoulders. "Besides, no one acts alone, right?"

The whole group shifted their weight around, mumbling. Alice whispered into Jasper's ear and he spoke softly to Carlisle. "It seems," he said gently, "that the involvement of a wolf in the reconnaissance has obscured Alice's vision, but now she more often sees the fight occurring in the meadow we selected, rather than moving from place to place." Carlisle sighed and gestured politely for the main players to return to their positions. Jake stared down at the ground and frowned, considering.

"Dr. Cullen? I think…" Jake uncrossed his arms and stepped back to his place. "I think it's a shit excuse for a plan, but it's the best we have. Let's see if we can make it a little clearer." The group tightened and chattered away, the rich tones of the wolves' voices counterpointed by the delicate and crisp sound of the vampires.

My limbs, no longer chilled, had begun to feel heavy so I rested my head on my knees. The orchestra of voices lulled me into a drift as the evening's adrenaline wore off and I finally let my eyes close.

A loud snap from the fire woke me. I didn't know how long I had been asleep, but it wasn't long enough to ache from my position or for the meeting to be over. They still stood by the fire, smoke still sluicing between the two knots of people.

"And I'm telling you that 'probably' isn't good enough." Jake said flatly. He and Sam were holding similar poses, their broad shoulders impassable as they held their fists on their hips.

"For the last time," Jasper said. "we can only tell you that this has a good probability, that there can't be guarantees."

Sam shook his head. "You can't possibly understand. You don't have the kind of commitment and ties here that we do. If anything goes wrong, you lose a nice house. We lose everything." Jake cast a sideways glance at Sam, but didn't stop him.

"That," Jasper said, his nose flaring slightly, "was uncalled for." I stood to stretch my stiff legs and walked to stand near Jake. I touched his arm and he took half step back, defusing Sam and calming himself down in the process.

"Enough." Carlisle placated. "Arguing over this is pointless. What we need is a solution, and we need a good one fast."

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Why aren't we sure the plan will work?"

Jake frowned and sighed. "Mr. Whitlock and his _wife_ assure us that there's at least a seventy-five percent chance that we will get the newborns in the right place. So, if we can get them there, we win. But, Sam and I say that seventy-five isn't good enough because, if they veer off course, who knows how many people they'll take out?" His jaw pulsed. "They might even track _you_."

"It's the best we can do. I'm not sure what we can do to improve the odds." Jasper said.

Carlisle glanced at me and then cast his eyes down. "I may have a…suggestion." In a gesture born of living amongst people for decades, he rubbed his hand over his mouth as if unsure of himself or what he was about to say. "But … it requires Bella's permission."

All eyes, brown and gold, focused first on Carlisle, then me.

"Well?" Sam snapped.

"We could leave a trail. Something irresistible." He raised his eyes back to me again. "The reason why they're here."

I gasped and felt my head spin for a second. The world tilted until I felt a familiar, warm hand on my back.

"She's not bait. Don't even go there." Jake warned.

"Please don't misunderstand me, Mr. Black. Isabella will be far away from here." Carlisle paused. "It's standard practice to take several samples as back up when you're investigating a medical oddity. When I took samples of your blood-" a few growls rose from the pack but Jake shushed them. "I froze the extra samples in small vials for future tests."

Paul balked. "You let him handle your blood?"

"Of course." I said. "It was to see if there were any aftereffects of…" I trailed off and glanced at Edward. His face was twisted in pain.

Paul slapped his forehead. "Your blood. Seriously? _Blood_?"

Jake, who was already on edge, glared at Paul with a ferocious glint in his eye; he quieted immediately. Jake took a deep breath and spoke in a perfectly even tone. "What,_ exactly_, are you proposing we do with this…sample, _Dr_. Cullen?"

Carlisle steepled his hands and touched his fingertips to his lips. "What I propose, with Isabella's permission, of course," he inclined his head towards me. "Is for Edward and Miss Clearwater to create, perhaps, a trail. They would lay a trail with the, er, sample and then, once they were assured of their safety and an appropriate position, create a distraction which causes the newborns to pick up the scent, following it to our selected site."

Jared spoke up. "We're talking about, like, fifty miles here. Are you sure a tube or two of blood is gonna get that done?"

Jasper laughed grimly. "It's enough. Trust me."

Jake raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. Instead, he took my hand. "Bella, you heard what the Doc said. It's up to you. We can always figure out something if you're not okay with-"

"Do it."

"Are you sure? It's your…blood. You don't have to."

"I'm sure." I looked around at all the faces dancing with shadows in the moving firelight. Alice was hopeful, and Emmett looked like he wanted to give me a high-five. Esme and Carlisle looked proud, like they still thought of me as one of their own, despite the passage of time and changes in relationships. Jasper and Rose were cool. Edward…I avoided any more than a passing glance. I just didn't have it in me.

"I've been listening. This has to be the best we have. If there was a better solution," I squeezed Jake's hand. "You would have thought of it by now." Having given my consent, I stepped back.

Carlisle nodded to me. "Thank you Isabella."

"Alright, we agree to this plan, but only on one condition." Carlisle waited politely for Jake to continue, ignoring the insulted snort from Edward as Jake pointed at him. "_He_ can't carry it."

A fleeting look of pain passed Carlisle's features for an instant, and then was smooth again. "Under the…circumstances, I think that is a perfectly reasonable request."

Another few discussion filled minutes passed. Finally, as I yawned, Alice yanked Jasper's sleeve.

"My wife informs me that in a short while the rains will arrive. May I suggest we finish and continue contact by phone?"

Emmett and Esme busied themselves managing the fire as the goodbyes were exchanged. I managed a weak wave to Alice and Emmett, who gave me bright smiles in return. Edward whispered to Alice and handed her a note. Before I could say anything, Edward disappeared into the woods, and Alice placed the envelope in my hands. They were both gone so fast, only the echo of Alice's cool touch remained on my hand. I shoved the note into my backpack and got ready to leave.

.

**Sam POV**

.

I drifted towards the back half of the pack on the return trip. It was funny, I'd never seen how the pack moved from behind. I'd always been in the front. Each would run in a straight line for a time, then make a brief jog to the side to canvass for unfamiliar trails or scents, then move back to the center. From above it must have looked like a long, thin braid.

Ironic, since our hair had been cut. Now we weave our paths together, rather than our hair.

My mind was more open, fewer corners to hide in now. For some reason it didn't bother me any more than it bothered anyone else. Well, except for Lee-

_Don't call me Lee-lee._

_Sorry. Just thinking._

_Well, try not to think about me, okay?_

So I thought about Emily. It didn't cause my chest to tighten anymore. Now, instead of feeling the need to stand in front of her, guarding her, I could protect her and more by doing my job. I meshed into the rest of the pack.

_Speaking of mesh,_ Jared said, _We'll need to take a look at of the creek beds a few miles East from here sometime. I think some asshole has a still. Has it covered up with camo mesh, but camo can't cover that smell._

_Oh, yeah. I saw him setting up yesterday on my patrol. Gotta nip that in the bud fast._

Chatter. I'd been able to block most of it out as alpha, but now it was a constant stream I was plugged into. It reminded me of my father's police scanner, minus the jargon. Or at least with jargon I understood.

_Hey, about those cops, how many of us have to be on the 'rez patrol' to meet Jake's cop buddy?_

_It's Charlie's new deputy_, Jake clarified as he rolled a shoulder to keep Bella balanced. _It'll be Sam, me and I need one or two more. Anyone?_

_I'll do it._

_Anyone but Paul?_

_Fuck you, dude._

_Not even with Embry's dick, Paul. Anyone? C'mon, I know it's raining, but I need at least one more._

Seth nudged his sister. Annoyed, she sped up and made a wide swing out. _Fine, I'll do it._

_Thanks, Leah. After I drop off Bella, we'll take the Rabbit and meet him at the beach._

.

Leah and I waited just inside the front door while Jake fussed over Bella. When she had a cup of hot chocolate and a blanket around her we slipped out the door and into the most uncomfortable moment since…

Now wasn't the time, and it probably never would be. Instead of trying to fill the space with bad small talk, we just stood waiting, accepting the discomfort. A day before I would have felt obligated to do something, anything, to smooth the moment and create harmony in the situation. Now it simply was. The change in my station removed the pressure for me and defused the power struggle for her.

The hurt, however, was still there. That was something to worry about later, but not now. Right now it couldn't be helped.

The door opened and Jake stepped out. He looked us over and, seeing nothing worth correcting, flipped his keys around his fingers. "Alright, Bella's all set. Seth?" A soft yip sounded followed by a furry face poking out from the trees. "You're here till I get back." Another yip and he disappeared.

We piled into the car and sped to the beach. I took the back seat.

.

A hand wave was enough to get the new deputy to meet us at the campground office. After our long evening we didn't feel like standing in the rain, and neither did he.

"Hi there, Jake!"

"Hey, Drew."

They shook hands and Drew dove to stand under the overhang of the office. Leah and I stood behind Jake with our hoods up. We may not be cold, but we'd been wet all evening. "So, is Bella excited about her dad coming tomorrow?"

"You could say that, yeah. You're picking us up?"

Drew nodded. "That's the plan. I'll be by around noon, so have an early lunch." The deputy let out a shiver, and Jake stifled a laugh.

"So, Drew, it's a little nasty out…" Jake prompted.

"Sure, no problem. We can talk more another time." He held out his hand to me and I dropped my hood. "I'm Deputy Drew Miller. Call me Drew."

We shook. "I'm Sam Uley. Glad Charlie has some help."

"Sam started the, uh, patrol." Jake supplied. "And this is Leah Clearwater. She and her brother Seth just joined."

Leah dropped her hood and shook her bobbed hair free. Drew dropped his hand and seemed unsure of what to do with it. She raised an eyebrow and stuck her hand out and Drew looked at it, still dazed, before shaking his head slightly and reaching out to take it. .

"Leah, right! Hi, I'm Miller…Drew. Just Drew." He kept shaking her hand. "You and your brother? That's great. Family involvement helps a community so much, you know. Really important, family. Do you have a big family?"

Leah took her hand back. "Not really, no. Lots of cousins, though." She leaned her head to the side, unsure of what to think about Drew's babbling. "We like to help out."

"That's great." Drew was about to start talking again when a hard gust of wind hit us, plastering us with a sheet of rain. His teeth chattered instead. "How about we meet indoors sometime? Next week is pretty packed for me; I sign the final paperwork with the city and then I have to meet the local business owners. How about I buy you guys lunch at the diner, say, on Saturday? We can talk more and not freeze to death!"

Leah flipped her hood back on and I saw Drew watch her every move. "Sure, that sounds great. Mind if the rest of the group comes?" I said. "We tend to act as a pack, you might say."

"No problem. Let me know if Saturday doesn't work. Jake, I'll see you around noon tomorrow?"

They shook. "Sure, sure. I'll remind Bella about the time."

Drew turned to me. "Good to meet you, Sam. I'm looking forward to hearing more about what you do here." His ears turned pink. "Miss Clearwater, it's very nice to meet you. I hope you can make it to lunch. Great to meet you!"

For a split second, Leah's jaw hardened, but it was gone before it registered with Drew. "Me, too. It was nice to meet you, Drew…Miller."

The deputy grinned and waved as he made his way to his car. We loaded back up into the Rabbit and Jake started it up.

As we pulled out of the parking lot, I was the first to break the silence. "You know what would really be great?"

"What?" Jake muttered.

"If we live to have that guy buy us lunch."

It wasn't really funny, and no one laughed.

* * *

Thanks again for reading. Only 2 chapters left...well, one (I'm pretty sure) and an epilogue (because it just isn't fanfiction without an epilogue, right?)

Yes, so I have a new baby after a rough and risky pregnancy, my father in law is now in a nursing home, and work is completely insane but incredibly rewarding right now. Thank-you, fandom, for giving me a fun and easy creative outlet from the hard stuff!

sfiddy


	27. Chapter 26

Ummm... Hi? Missed you! I'll just say that it's been a rough few months, and thanks to Chef Diamondheart and WolvesCanEatMe for their help and input. If you were one of the few who got an early look, this is far more polished.

I'll get out of the way... Please enjoy.

* * *

.

Bella POV

.

I sipped the hot cocoa and snuggled down into the oversized sweater Jake had put on me. For a brief moment I pretended that the evening was just a dream, but my feet were still too cold, my hair too wet for that to be true.

And there was the letter.

Thick, creamy paper with a simple "Bella" in Edward's flawless hand on the front. It was elegant writing, polished by a century of time with little to do beside listening to and playing music, writing letters and, occasionally, hunting to survive.

The letter sat in the circle of light that lit the kitchen table. It was just paper…right? Paper with words, and what could a few words do?

_I don't want you to come with me._

_You're no good for me._

_It will be as if I never existed._

My stomach tightened at the thought of what he might write. A few choice words had shattered me, and though I was so much better now, with Edward no longer in my system, words could still cut and splinter me.

But words only have the power we give them. Whatever was in that letter was meant for me, and only I could let them hurt me. I owed it to Jake and my dad to read the note and be okay with whatever was in it.

I set down my cocoa and pulled my hair into a coil. If there was something important in the note, it wouldn't do to drip water all over it.

The paper was heavier than it looked and the texture in it only visible against the light. Ink seeped into the tiny indents so it didn't smear right afterwards. Only an Edwardian vampire could truly appreciate the technology of paper.

I broke the seal and unfolded the page inside.

~.~

_My dearest Bella,_

_In every endeavor, every plan, a time comes that you have more answers than questions worth asking. I arrived at this point earlier today, and while there is no way to plan for every possibility, I am sure my actions will assist both my family and yours._

_It was my dream that you become part of my family. I was wrong to dream this; wrong to tempt you with something I had no right to offer, and wrong to turn you against the ones that love you as you are—alive. My life is neither as rich, nor bereft, as it may seem; but it is not an easy one, and absolutely not one that you should sacrifice your heartbeat for. Maybe one day you will understand. Perhaps you do already._

_I have no idea whether I will return or find my fate in the flames. I'm not sure I care, so long as you are safe. If you never see or hear from me again, then don't think on me, for I have found eternity one way or the other. If I am to burn, I only pray that I might atone for my sins before then. If I survive, then I hope that you will look upon me as a misguided and foolish friend someday, rather than the devil I feel I am. _

_I deserve neither your affections nor pity. Save them for a better destination. I only hope that you find happiness and a future. I offer my life in trade to that end._

_Your eternal servant,_

_Edward Masen Cullen_

_~.~_

My cocoa was cold and my hair dry when Jake arrived. He pried the letter from my stiff fingers and read it, smoothed the paper, and then carefully folded the letter back into the envelope and set it on the desk in his room. He carried me to his bed, his warmth thawing the chill left by sitting out with wet hair. As his hands soothed my cramped joints, I came alive again with a heated glow. I wrapped my body around him and we buried ourselves in each other.

Afterwards, as I drifted in the exhausted halfway space between awake and asleep, Jake raised up on an elbow beside me and stroked my cheek. "Are you okay with the letter?"

With effort, I cracked my eyes back open. "Which part?"

"The whole thing, really. What's in it, and the fact that it's even here at all."

I curled my arms up and hugged him. "It's funny, you know. I don't like that he's in danger, but I don't like that any of you are. I hate that this is all happening, but I see how we got here and I realize it's not really even about me anymore, and it's definitely not about him and me." I cuddled tighter and Jake put a hand on my back to hold me. "I'm not sure anymore that there ever was a real 'us' for him and me." Jake pressed a kiss to my head and caressed my back. "Why do you say that? I thought you were going to, you know, die for him."

I kissed his neck, feeling how the sinew played beneath his skin and loving the catch in his breath. "Why would I die when I could live?" His grip on me grew tighter as he leaned into me, settling over me again and ending the conversation.

…

By eight, the winds that had slashed the night before were gusty, and the rain alternated between dancing down the widows and running in horizontal lines across them. The sky was gray and heavy above us.

"Bella, are you sure you can't eat any more?"

I looked back at Jake, his face concerned. "I'm okay. If I eat any more, I'm afraid it'll come back up."

For a second, he looked like he was about to argue with me but, seeing that I'd managed a piece of toast and half an egg on this particular day, he just nodded and ate my last two bites.

After breakfast, we got our things ready; my bag was crammed with paperwork, a book and my cellphone and charger. I wasn't sure why I packed a book. There was no way I would just sit and read today, but my dad would never believe it if I didn't have a book with me. Jake just had his ankle pack.

The phone rang, jarring us to the bone, and Jake sprang to answer it.

"Hi Sue." Sue spoke, and Jake listened intently. "Yeah, we're getting ready and I expect to hear from Drew any minute. He'll drive us to Aberdeen while the pack assembles and they do the reconnaissance." A few words from Sue, and Jake looked a little pale. "Uh, th-the Cullens are doing a little sniffing around. That's all." Jake exhaled a moment later, relieved. "Glad to hear the drive is okay. No, no, just let my dad sleep. I'll talk to him soon. Okay, bye."

Jake hung up the phone and rubbed his face.

"Well?"

"Sue says her cousin is driving them back, and they're getting on the ferry now, and will be here around lunchtime. Your dad is on the rehab center's ambulance and is stoned out on painkillers for the trip, so he's fine."

"So we just wait for Drew?"

Jake sighed and looked at the clock. "Yeah. I need to talk to Sam." He bent and kissed my forehead. "Back in a few. If Drew calls, yell into the woods, okay?"

"Okay. Love you."

He smiled, and turned the wolf on my bracelet so it faced the right way. "Love you, too."

…

Drew pulled up in his battered SUV around nine-thirty. "Hey guys, ready to get wet?" He flipped up his hood with a smile and carried our things so we could lock the door and run. We settled into the backseat as Drew put the car into gear. The front passenger seat was covered in dog-eared files about the cases that brought Drew to Forks. "If the weather clears like it's supposed to, we should get to Aberdeen around the same time as Charlie. How's that for some good news?"

Jake turned to look out the window as we left La Push. "Yeah. Good news. Mind if I crack the window? I get, uh, carsick if I don't."

"Go ahead. Let me know if we need to stop." Drew glanced in the rearview mirror. "You didn't strike me as the carsick type, Jake."

Jake took a deep breath of the incoming air. "Just found out myself."

The car ride was going to be torture, and I watched the windshield constantly, practically counting the raindrops. The longer that rain held, the more time we had, the longer I could hold his hand, and the greater distance between me and where he and the fight would be.

Without intending to, I gripped his hand tighter. Jake faced me again, his face wet from where rain was coming in, and gave me as much of a smile as he could muster. It wasn't much.

.

Sam POV

.

Leah ignored the rain and sat with Seth, talking and trying to hold on to the last minutes.

"Leah, they're nearly here." Maybe I imagined it, but I thought I could smell them even through the rain.

"I know. Give me a sec." She and Seth gave each other tight smiles; the kind that you give when you know something bad was about to happen, but you just couldn't bear to say goodbye without the promise of another hello. She rose, slicked her hair back, and joined me watching the far edge of our territory.

We heard the car long before we saw it. Edward got out and joined us on the roadside while Dr. Cullen stayed in the car with the window cracked open. "Mr. Uley, are you ready here?"

"I think so. Jake is on his way to Aberdeen with Bella, and if anything happens he's prepared to meet us. The pack is ready and staying on our side. How about you?"

"My family is poised just South of where we expect them to arrive. Alice says they are holding steady and waiting for the rain to slow." Dr. Cullen looked behind me. "Miss Clearwater, are you sure you still want to do this?"

Leah glanced back at Seth, who gave her a tiny nod. "Yes. I'm ready. What do I do?"

Dr. Cullen held up a tube with a score mark at the cap. "I'm sorry, there was no way to make this in time so you could do it… in your other form. You'll need your hands to snap the top off, but only for a moment. Then you can carry it in your mouth. Carefully."

"We'll need a few moments to get ready." I took the vial and motioned for Leah behind the trees.

"Of course."

Seth stayed near the road as I walked Leah to the trees. "You don't have to do this. You can change your mind."

Her hands were steady as she loosened the ties on her shorts. "Yes I do, and no I won't. He's the fastest they've got," she inclined her head towards Edward, who was leaning over to speak to Dr. Cullen through the car window, "and while he may be able to read minds, he's just one crazy leach and needs back-up. Plus, Jake gave me the okay, so I'm not backing out now."

I clutched the metal vial. "Fine. I just wish you wouldn't. You're… We…"

Leah looked up sharply. "That—right there. There's no 'we', and even if there was, this is bigger than any 'we'."

She stepped closer to me and, in the tenderest voice I'd heard since I phased and hurt her, spoke. "I'm not trying to get killed, Sam. That's not what this is about. This is about me getting to do my part and do it right. If I fought like everyone else then you would probably do something stupid trying to protect me and get yourself hurt or worse." Leah loosened her shirt. "I won't let that happen to Emily if I can prevent it."

My eyes stung. "I'm not sure I ever deserved you, Leah. You're a better person than I am."

Her shorts hit the ground. "Tell me something I didn't know."

.

We waited, phased, at the edge of our territory, watching what Leah was seeing. She followed on the heels of the vampire, jumping piles of debris and ducking under fallen limbs. They skirted a rock pile that was at the outermost edge of where we ever patrolled and continued into danger. The vial, wrapped in Leah's shirt, felt fragile in her mouth.

_I swear to god, if this thing breaks and I get her blood in my mouth…_

"Don't worry," Edward said, "That tube is designed to carry medical isotopes. It would take a lot more than a bump to break it."

_Are you serious? Did you give me something radioactive?_

"No, no. It's new. It was the only thing that we could put that vent cap on." His stride broke for an instant before returning to his smooth pace.

They dodged a downed tree and Edward led her on a route up a foothill. "Let's take a quick look. Not too high."

Leah caught a whiff of vampire that wasn't Edward. The pack stamped their feet and Seth whined, forced to merely watch. They came to a halt just high enough to see through the trees, but not be above them. The rain was thinning and being replaced by heavy mist.

_Over there. Do you see anything?_

"Maybe. Looks like a few more trees are down than should be. Newborns would knock them over pretty easily." He crouched down next to Leah. "You ready?"

_As I'll ever be._

"If anything happens to me, run. Don't look back."

_Likewise_. They started off more slowly now and moved in near silence. Our ears all twitched when we heard the first sounds —screeching— from the newborn's camp. Voices that scraped your ears and pinged down your spine.

There was arguing and fighting, but one voice kept them from leaving the area. It was some way off, yet, so words were hard to make out.

"Don't make a sound." Edward's voice was so quiet it was no more than air moving. "Follow me." As they drew closer to the camp, snarls and howls soon filled the air and Edward came to a halt. "I can hear them here." He tilted his head and listened.

_What are they saying?_ We all asked.

Edward closed his eyes in concentration. "They're young. Very young. They want to fight because they are…thirsty. She has promised them the town if they deliver."

_Deliver what?_

Edward winced and lowered his face. "Bella. And… kill the wolves."

_Oh hell, no._ Paul growled.

"They know her by scent." Edward tilted his head, listening. "The trackers trained them and they're sending… a scout?"

_Leah!_ I screamed into the pack mind, but she was already on the move. Leah sprang and started running a wide perimeter around the area. Edward barely caught up to flank her but as she cut along a trail she yipped. It wasn't a loud yip, but it might have been loud enough to notice.

_The scout! He went this way!_

"But that's not the way to the clearing!"

_No —it's the way to the highway Bella and Jake are on!_ Leah shook her head and flung the metal tube to Edward. _Lay that trail, I have to catch that leech and warn Jake!_

"But—!"

_Start laying the trail!_ The entire pack was yelling at him through Leah. _She may have alerted them. We have to make sure the rest of them go the right way! _He hesitated, holding the tube like it was a relic. _For fuck's sake, you want to save her? Then do it!_

"I resisted her once, I can do it again." He pulled the seal and started to run. Leah sprinted off in the direction of the trail she'd caught.

It had started.

.

Bella POV

.

Jake pointed his nose into the drippy stream of air coming in the partially open window. Drew stopped remarking how wet he was getting several miles back and paid attention again to the voices on the car's radio. It had all mixed into a buzzing drone with the rain on the windshield and the wind pouring through the window, making it impossible to listen to.

A crackle of voices signed off and Drew turned down his radio. "It sounds like your dad is just past Cleary, Bella. He may just barely beat us there."

"Great. How much longer, you think?"

Drew glanced at his GPS. "Maybe fifteen minutes. A bit faster maybe, since the mist is clearing ahead."

Jake and I leaned together and looked out the windshield. The deep gray we'd been seeing for two hours was definitely lighter ahead. Shadows from the trees cut dark gashes in the light.

Suddenly, Jake twitched away from me and crammed his face against the window. My heart began to pound as he took deep breaths through his nose and forced them out his mouth as fast as he could.

"Feeling sick, Jake? I can pull over." Drew slowed the car. Up ahead, out of the shadows and mist, a shape took form. "Huh," Drew said. "I'd better go check and see if he's broken down up ahead."

"Stay in the car!" Jake yelled.

"What?" Drew turned to face Jake. "What's wrong?"

As I watched, the form took the shape of a human, but as soon as the headlights struck his face, I knew what it was. "Oh god, Jake. They found us!"

Drew turned, and his mouth fell open. "Biers? Riley Biers?"

The vampire smiled at hearing the name, but I saw the glint in its eyes. Red eyes. He took another step towards the car and Jake yanked at his seatbelt and the door handle frantically.

A crash from the trees sent splinters and leaves splattering across the windshield, obstructing our view, but it looked like a giant animal was stalking the vampire. Drew jumped as the massive shape snarled. "Holy hell, look at the size of that… that thing!" He reached across the seat for his holster, never taking his eyes off the huge form through the mess on his windshield.

The vampire hissed back and shot into the woods opposite. Through the debris on the window I could just make out the change in shape. It was smaller now and ran towards the car.

"What the hell?" Drew flicked the wipers. "Leah?"

Leah stood, naked and wet, in front of the car and screamed at Jake. "They're moving, Jake! Let's go!"

Drew opened his door and poked his head out. "Leah?" He stared, oblivious to Jake breaking the buckle and slamming the door on his way out of the car.

"Drew! Get the fuck out of here!"

"But, Leah? Are you okay?"

Leah slammed her fist on the hood of the car, denting it. "Drive, Drew! Now! Get her out of here!" Jake pushed Drew back inside the car and cracked the window as he shut the door hard. "Go! Go!"

The two of them took a few strides toward where the vampire had disappeared into the woods, jumped, and morphed mid-air. Shreds of Jake's clothes flipped and fluttered to the ground.

Drew stared, silent and barely breathing, into the clearing mists. "Go, Drew! They're coming!" Somewhere in him a switch was hit and his foot pounded to the floor. Tires squealed and smoked as we took off, now only minutes away from the rehab center.

"What the _fuck_ just happened?"

I climbed to the front seat and fastened my seatbelt. "I can't tell you everything right now, but just trust me. Just get us there. Get us there now!"

We travelled at breakneck speed and arrived in Aberdeen in minutes. We screeched to a stop, taking up three spaces, in the rehab center's parking lot. Keys jangled loudly in Drew's shaking hands as we ran through the sliding doors.

"Come on, Drew. Stay with me." I tugged his arm as we entered the center; he kept looking behind us.

"But he's dead. He's… and Leah? Jake?" He looked again and I pulled harder to move him to the reception desk.

"Not now. Soon. Just don't talk." I got Dad's room number and dragged Drew with me. Just inside the door were Sue and Billy, backlit by the large bay window. Charlie was asleep.

Sue walked to me first. "They say he'll wake in another hour or two. Best to let him nap through the aches." She saw Drew and went to hold out her hand, but caught herself when he didn't respond. Sue and Billy both looked Drew over. "What happened?" Sue asked.

"We saw one. On the way here. Leah was chasing it." Sue stiffened. "She changed and yelled for Jake, then they both chased it into the woods." I had a grip on Drew's arm and Sue stepped quickly to his side. We may not have been holding him up bodily, but we braced the swaying.

Billy wheeled up to him and spoke very calmly. "Son, I think we ought to give Bella some time with Charlie. You should come with me; we'll have a coffee. Sue?" The two grimly shared a silent head nod, and escorted Drew away.

I stood alone, holding my hands in my pockets to hide the shaking. A kind nurse gave me a glass of water and nudged me into a chair by my dad's bed. He had a window, two chairs, a closet and chest of drawers. The window's drapes were pulled back, and I could see that the sky was lighter with just a couple patches of rain left.

My dad was sleeping off the trip. They said he'd be asleep for at least another hour. He might even sleep through it all. I hoped so.

I set my phone on the window sill and waited. There was nothing else to do.

.

Jake POV

.

The forest filled with thunder. Our paws pounded the ground, we crashed through branches, and our blood thudded in our ears as we ran after the scout. I hated him more than if he was just a leech, more than if he was just a killer. He was after Bella. He snuck around on our territory, watching her, stealing her things, and reporting back to the leader. He was worse than just an enemy soldier: he _wanted_ to do what he did, and that meant he had to die and die hard.

Leah took position just behind me. We edged closer to our usual territory and started to see the trails we knew, creek beds we recognized.

_I'm going in._ Leah's mind mapped out a fork in the trail that would allow her to intercept ahead.

_Can you beat him there?_

_Yes._ We reached the spot and in her head I felt her acceleration as she took the route. I kept the pace and didn't push the scout to go faster. He even looked back and smiled at me, but I stayed at the same speed. The paths would come together soon enough.

From several yards away I saw Leah fly through the air and side-tackle the leech. He crumpled, crashing into a pile of rocks and debris. Chips of stone bounced off my face.

_Hold him down, Leah!_ She stood on the vampire and sank her teeth into the back of his neck. He struggled, but she just dug in harder. I ran in, took a leg and pulled. The greasy, slick feel of venom coated my mouth and I pulled my lips away from my teeth. The leg came free and I started on the next, while Leah held him down and ground his teeth in the dirt. He screamed as the metallic shear announced the loss of his other leg.

The arms came next, snapping like cables and thudding wherever I threw them. He was spitting and mindless, thrashing his head and arching up to reach us with his teeth.

_You son of a bitch._ I didn't care that he couldn't hear me. _You're from here. You were a spy, you murdered your neighbors, and you dared, _I stepped on his lower back and braced him with both paws, _you dared to think you could get around us and hurt her._

He arched back and slashed his teeth around. _Watch it, Leah._

She put a back foot on his shoulder and held his head down. _Got him. What now?_

I thought back and relived my kill: the clacking of the beads, the tearing hair, and finally the ear splitting sound of his neck cracking and the sick taste of oily fluid filling my mouth.

_Do it, Leah. Do it!_

I held the leech as Leah leaned over. Her bite was hard and the leech struggled with his neck and back, trying to inch away. When she pulled, venom mist sprayed and slicked our fur. It took one more pull to take the head off. She flung it away and stepped off the torso and braced herself against the ground as she gulped air.

_Easy, Leah. Take it easy._

_Oh god…_ She hunched up and retched, then spotted the arms twitching towards the body. _We have to burn it, Jake. Quick._

_Take my lighter. I'll get wood while you catch your breath._

_I'm not out of breath, jackass. I want to throw up._

I phased to start the fire and Leah brought the pieces. It wasn't long before they were leaving a trail of deep smoke into the sky.

_Someone is gonna notice that. We need to go now._

We headed off in the direction of the site.

.

Bella POV

.

My legs itched with the need to move, so I took my phone and walked down the hall to see if Billy or Sue was around. I wasn't sure what they had planned to say to Drew, but it was going to be hard to tell him that there were just animal attacks or camping accidents after seeing two werewolves chase a dead man into the woods.

I wandered into the lobby. A nurse directed me to a cart were I could make a cup of hot chocolate. I took my cup and spotted Billy, Sue and Drew at a table in the empty staff break room. Sue waved me in.

"Sit, Bella. How is Charlie?"

"Fine. Still sleeping."

Sue nodded. "Good. He may just sleep through it all. When he wakes up, he'll just have his meeting with the therapist and everything will be fine." She smiled, showing her teeth.

Billy patted Sue's hand. His son may be in the fight, but both of Sue's children were, and they were all she had left. "Bella, are you alright?"

I glanced down at my phone and saw no messages. "I'm okay. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Bella," Billy leaned forward, "You're in the safest place we could make for you. We will win, and you will be okay. They'll be good, too." He held Sue's hand. "They'll all be okay. Now, let's go check on Charlie."

I walked with Drew on the way back to my dad's room. "You alright?"

Drew nodded stiffly. Billy beckoned to me and I leaned in to hear him. "We told him."

I recoiled. "I thought it was all a secret!"

"There was no way around it. He saw too much and now he's in the same danger as the rest of us. If we tried to lie to him we would have spent more time hiding everything than he'll spend in shock."

Sue pulled on my arm and we started walking to my dad's room. "Besides, it may not be a bad idea to have someone in law enforcement on our side. You know, in the long run." I was jealous that she was completely sure that we would have a 'long run'.

Drew sat in a chair in the corner of the room, staring at Sue and Billy with suspicion while they stood guard by my dad's bed. As spacious as the room was, it was crowded with the four of us in there, so I sat on the narrow window seat with my knees under my chin and my head leaned on the glass.

We waited.

.

Jake POV

.

_We only have a few minutes, so I'm going to make this quick. There's going to be a picnic next Saturday._

Everyone's ears pricked up and they all shared a glance. _You guys, I think he's lost his mind._

_Yeah, maybe he's eaten too much leech. That shit is poison._

I continued. _There's going to be a bonfire, and there's going to be football. We're going to go to school and get our diplomas, and do great things. After today, we're all going to do great things. We're going to do them because we're going to see the sun set tonight and tomorrow will be another day. We're going to do what we have to do so that this land is safe. Every single one of us was born for this, and while it sucks right now, we will make this place safe today and always. We give this place a future._

_Whoa, Black. Since when did you take public speaking?_

_I didn't know the Rez had Toastmasters._

Leah and I kept up our run_. Remember your homes, your friends, your favorite places and things. You _**will**_ see them again; just get this one thing done first. _

They were suddenly quieter. Everyone's mind was busy with thoughts of the things they loved.

_Today is _**not**_ the end. Today is not the end of our friends and families. It is not the end of picnics and bonfires and storytelling or football. It is not the end of bad jokes and bets, takeout pizza or movies. It is not the end of this land, the towns, or La Push. And it is definitely not the end of us. I will tell you what it is the end of. It is the end of a bunch of god damn undead cold fuckers who think they can come here, wipe us out and take all we have, and I will tell you why._

_Because we are _**alive**_**.**__ We are alive, and they are dead. _

Throats vibrated with growls. Leah snarled at the taste in her mouth as we ran, and the rest of the pack kicked impatiently and pawed at the ground.

_Now let's go remind them._

If we had our voices, we would have deafened the peninsula, but the deep rumbles were better than any cheer. Besides, people on their way to a fight to the death don't really feel like cheering.

Leah and I took a trail leading us to the clearing as the rest of the pack paired up and began the trek to meet us, careful not to lead too close to where the Cullens were waiting. She fell in behind me and followed. _The trail is being laid and will bring them in. _

_So I gathered. I don't like it, but it's better than blowing their cover._

According to the plan, the Cullens were very close by, but away from the planned route for the trail made by the blood sample. When the newborns arrived, we would net them, allowing the Cullens a chance to surprise them from behind.

_God, it almost sounds foolproof when you say it that way. _

_Best laid plans, Quil. It's only as good as we make it._ I reminded him.

We arrived in the clearing.

A few minutes later, a blur zipped through the trees with a spray of twigs and water. The vial hit the ground and Embry bounded over to pick it up with his teeth and hide it.

I ran to the tree Edward had begun to climb to act as a lookout. _Are they coming?_

He looked down at me, his eyes dark and crazed. "Listen!"

There was a constant low noise, a vibration in the ground almost. _That?_

"Yes. Get ready. My family is on their way."

_Pair up! Seth, stay with Paul and Embry. Eyes ready and never let them get on your back_! The pack scrambled and watched. _I'm not losing anyone today!_

The earth trembled like a coming earthquake, and the hissing and alien voices got clearer. The first heads came through the trees. _No one make a move, not until they're in the clearing._

A wall of pale stinking fury burst through the trees, smashing down a few and shredding the ground. I counted seven and flexed. _Get ready._

_Anyone seen the redhead?_

Edward dropped down next to me. "She's skirting the perimeter. She thinks the newborns will wipe you out, then she'll be free to…" He looked toward Embry, who had shoved the vial into the hollow of a fallen tree and was now shuffling leaves over it. "She'd be free to finish what she started."

_Track her. Bring her here. _Hers was the only venom I actually_ wanted_ to taste.

Edward nodded and leapt into the trees.

.

Bella POV

.

I got a chair and sat by the window. If I didn't know what was happening I would have said it was almost an average day. It looked chilly out and anemic sunlight peeked and hid every few minutes, making my head ache, but I refused to look away. The phone cut grooves into my hand as I clutched it, waiting for any news, a text, any sign that everything was okay.

Or not okay. Those messages I would deal with if they came, but there was no way Jake would give up without one hell of a fight. He was just like that—when something was important to him, he couldn't let it go, and especially never allow something so wrong, so terrifying to exist if there was anything he could do about it.

He'd fixed me. A few vampires should be easy, right?

Drew sat on the floor next to me. "It's drugs, isn't it?"

"_What?_"

"They're dealing, or using, probably both. Why else would Leah be running around out there like that?"

I turned. "You know what you saw."

Drew looked at me and frowned. "There was a lot of stuff on the windshield. I know all about the illegal labs and stuff out here." Billy sighed loudly.

"You saw Jake."

"There is a logical explanation for this." He set his cup down and shook his head. "You can't trust what you see around here. Not in those conditions." He looked up at me carefully. "How much do you really know about Jake?"

"That," Billy stated, "is enough. If you want proof, you can wait until later today. One way or another, you will see the proof that was in front of your face."

"What do you mean 'one way or the other'?"

Billy turned his chair and regarded Drew coolly. "Our children are locked in the fight of their lives. If they win, then we can discuss the issue at length over cake and coffee until we're all blue. If they lose, then you'll no doubt get a quick look at their killers. Only a quick one, though. Either way, sit tight, son." He turned away and took Charlie's hand. "Answers are on the way."

Sue held a tissue to her face in silence. Drew snapped his mouth shut. I stood back up and rubbed my knees, tender from the hard floor, and checked my phone.

Still no message.

.

Jake POV

.

When the first leech spotted us, they screamed and charged. Paul taunted the most aggressive vamp into turning its back on his partner, Embry. It snapped its teeth, hissing and lunging. Paul took a hit on his shoulder, but was strong enough to ram the leech in the side to knock it over. Quil and Sam physically overpowered the biggest one and began to tug its arms from their sockets. The huge vampire had a grip on Quil's leg for a split second, but it was long enough to hear him yelp in pain before Sam pulled the leech's arm free and started to work on its legs.

Leah and I took down a mean female. She whipped her arm around, clipping Leah in the side of the head. The crack dazed Leah for a second, but she stomped a paw down on the vamp so hard the ribcage gave way and collapsed.

The pack was holding up, but we were taking a beating. There were deep bruises that didn't hurt yet, numbness promising incredible pain later, and even when they stop bleeding and heal fast, gaping wounds _hurt._ Loud thuds with cracking meant broken bones, and high pitched yelps meant someone was slowed down. Even with the punishment we were receiving, we were taking them down, one at a time.

As the tide turned, the rest of the newborns broke rank and began to run to the edge of the woods to regroup. We started to follow.

An unseen blow smashed into the one in front and sent him flying back into the clearing.

Jared pulled up short. _What the hell was that?_

I paired off with Leah again. _Cullens! Take a flank with Seth and keep him out of trouble. Push them into the open. _Sam and Paul moved to the middle with us.

_Don't get separated! _Sam yelled._ Remember how we trained for this._

"We aren't late, are we?" The Cullen family charged into the clearing. The remaining newborns scattered.

Leah danced back and forth, keeping one of the bigger vamps off balance. _Which one is that?_

I looked up. _Emmett. Must have punched- _

I was cut off by a deep swipe to my flank. While I was distracted, my vamp had gouged me with its hard, cold fingers. He'd torn past my tough fur and skin and ripped into the muscle. The pain was just bad enough to make me stagger—and very, very angry.

Pain rocketed through the pack, and we went into overdrive. When teeth snapped near my face, I dropped down and lashed out, smashing my jaws down on a knee. The leech buckled as I crushed the steel-like joint and tore the cables free. Leah slammed a paw onto its head and shredded an arm away so it wouldn't go anywhere fast, then we picked out another target.

We moved into position around a smaller one. There was a fight just behind it and another on the side. It was cornered and didn't like it, panicking and lashing out randomly. As we closed it in, the Cullens were taking down their first targets and corralling the others in the clearing.

The pack gasped but charged another._ Jake, we've almost got this one. _

_Did Whitlock leave the lighters nearby? We'll need one soon, man._

The small one was quick, but not as fast as Leah. She took a chunk out of its leg and leapt back out of range. My leg burned as I tracked the thrashing vampire.

_Let me take it down, Leah. _

_You're limping._

_Still stronger than you. Move._

I faked to the side and the vamp took the bait. As we started to move in on the last group of vamps the Cullens did the same from the other side. I got my first good look at the Cullen family in fight mode, and I was glad someone else was on the receiving end. Whitlock was crouched and stared down every one of the newborns. They winced whenever they made eye contact with him. The big one, Emmett, looked like something out of X-Men and was a lot scarier than I'd imagined as he grinned, splattered with shiny venom from his previous kills. Alice watched them all, a creepy half smile on her face as she delivered deceptively tiny blows that weakened and confused her opponent. It finally just stood still and got taken down by a single hit from Whitlock.

But the family was nothing compared to Dr. Cullen.

_He has to prove he's not a monster._ Sam came beside me as we created a living, running cage around the perimeter. _If that means he has to kill the monsters…_

_I'd do the same in his shoes. Now keep up the pace, everybody. If any try to break away, you know what to do._

We ran in a ring around the Cullens as they clashed with the remaining newborn vampires. The blonde Cullen's hair whipped and tangled as she smirked then smashed both knees of a vamp Emmett was holding.

_Seth, find those lighters and prep some fires. Don't phase until you have to. _He broke off from the run and started dragging dry wood into the clearing.

Leah watched the woods near her brother. _Remember, the other one is still out there._

_Edward is tracking her._ I reminded her.

_You mean the guy who went to the west coast of Brazil? _

_Focus! _I demanded._ Watch for runners. When there's only one left, start burning everything you can find._

Seth scampered around and made a few woodpiles ready to light. The fur on his neck bristled, sensing the danger all around. _Kinda nervous here._ He mouthed a lighter and carried it to the first pile.

_We'll keep watching. _

The Cullens were tearing apart the last vamp, so Seth dropped the lighter and phased. Once the fire was lit he phased back to reconnect with us and ran as fast as he could to the next woodpile.

Once the last was dismembered we slowed our run and watched the surrounding forest. _ Can anyone see anything? Any idea where she is?_

_No. But she's still here. _

_Yeah, watch the tree where Embry stuffed that tube._

Just as the words echoed through us, the sound of splintering wood and snapping roots made our skin quiver. Seth, in his human form, dropped the lighter as he worked to bring a flame to the last of his fires.

"Shit!"

There was no warning, and no chance. A streak of red was all we saw before she had him by the neck twenty feet high in a redwood. She flipped the vial in one hand and held Seth in the other.

Dr. Cullen roared. "Put him down, Victoria. This is between you and us. Leave the boy out of it."

Her wild hair danced as she shook her head. "Oh, that would never do." Seth swallowed as she drew her fingernails along the skin of his neck, leaving a trail of red marks. "He's quite charming, despite smelling like shit. I might keep him. Would you like that, dear?" She licked Seth's cheek, his skin flaming a red trail where she touched him. "My, they blush. How sweet. But that's all that's sweet about you, little one."

Leah was trembling.

"Put a collar on the female. That's what belongs on a bitch's neck anyway." Victoria laughed at Leah's snarl. "Tut, tut. I might just make the pup tell me where to find Edward's pet. You all know, don't you? Does he, I wonder? Maybe dear Eddie will just run to her like the stupid little fuck he is and lead me right to her." She licked the top of the vial then threw it on the ground. "That will be all that's left of his precious human."

"You don't have to do this." Dr. Cullen said softly. "There is a better way. There always is."

"What would you know? I lost my mate. Maybe if I'd taken down yours in the dozen opportunities I had you might say something different." Cullen's face became stone and Victoria cackled. "So where is the pathetic brat?" Still gripping Seth hard by the neck, she flicked her eyes around her. "Edward! Come out, come out, where ever you are!"

Seth's eyes were fixed straight ahead. We couldn't talk to him or reassure him. He was completely alone in his human form, far above us and being held by a crazy, walking, poisoned dart. His cheek started to blister and the gouges on his neck were bright and angry.

Edward stayed hidden wherever he was. Whitlock started to move forward, but Victoria glared down. "Don't you try that carnival act with me." She pulled Seth's head to one side to expose his neck. "One false move and I try my hand at hybrids."

_Oh my god… Oh god… She can't, can she? Oh god, Seth!_

I stepped on Leah's paw before she whimpered. _ No, Leah. She can't. Seth would… he would die before he changed into a vampire._

_Oh jesus…_

"Don't you dare hurt him."

Victoria looked up from Seth's neck to where Edward perched in a tree several yards from her. "How nice of you to join us, Edward!" She smoothed her free hand up Seth's bare side and stroked his face. He didn't even wince, but kept perfectly still.

"You can let him go." Edward said calmly. "He's not important."

"I'd say you were right except I'm here to destroy everything you love and care about. Since you obviously do give half a damn about this reeking piece of shit-" She gripped Seth's head and slammed it against the tree trunk, then threw him to the ground below. He landed next to his last woodpile with a thud punctuated by snaps, the broken bones pushing against his skin. "Now, we've had our starters. Where's the main course?"

Edward's eyes were dark and furious. "Human drinkers. All the same." In an instant he'd pushed off from the tree he was in and tackled her into the brush with a jarring crunch. Sam rushed to Seth as Leah phased human and held his head gently while Dr. Cullen straightened his limbs. The sound of the fight from just inside the woods made my eyeballs shake in their sockets. We tried to move Seth away.

"No! Don't move me!"

"What? We gotta get you out of here!"

"No! Not until…" He reached for the lighter he'd dropped and flicked it with his mangled hand. It finally lit and he held it to the tinder. The curls of stripped wood flared. Seth collapsed in, his face gray with the effort as the flame licked its way up the wood.

"Good work, Seth."

"Thanks, Jake. Now get me away from here."

We pulled him away and phased, ready to chase if we needed to. The Cullens fanned out, ready to pounce at anything that came close enough.

A loud, shrill shriek of triumph came as Edward and Victoria flew through the air and hit the ground hard in the middle of the clearing. Her hair was shredded and torn, missing chunks that were caught in her mouth and Edward's. "You'll die too! And your little human whore will be in hell to meet you!" She had him pinned.

"I may deserve hell, but the only one there to greet me would be James!"

For a fraction of a second, she froze, but it was long enough for Edward to gain an advantage. She fought back hard and he used the momentum to roll toward the side of the clearing where Seth had fallen.

Edward lunged and Victoria parried his attacks. They grappled on the ground and stayed just out of range of the other's teeth. Their speed made us dizzy as they made the trip across the clearing, not even so much swings and grabs, but blurs and whistles. The Cullens tried to jump in, but Edward yelled for them to stay back, so they kept watch, waiting for an opening.

_Makes you wonder._ Jared thought.

_Wonder what?_

_Is he getting his win, or paying his penance?_

Seth cried out as another bone was set, which pretty much ended the conversation. It was echoed by a grunt from Edward Cullen as he took a double kick to the chest that sent him flying until he landed with a dull, wet thud near us. Victoria was immediately on top of him, slashing at him with her teeth and clawing. Edward's lips pulled back and he snarled, splattering venom into the red hair that floated and puffed every which way.

Edward rolled hard to once side, throwing her off balance just long enough to create momentum. He kept rolling, hugging Victoria to himself. They rolled right next to us, toward the crackling fire Seth had just managed to light.

.

Bella POV

.

Sue and Billy kept Drew calm and themselves occupied. Charlie was resting comfortably, but not awake yet, and I spent my tortured minutes counting his breaths, watching for a change in rate that might indicate when he would wake.

The whole time, my phone waited silently on the window ledge. I sat by that window, watching the clouds as they grew heavy again, willing the very atmosphere to give me an indication of what was happening.

As the last shreds of white clouds were buried under gray, Sue and Billy came back into the room. Drew sat on the floor near my feet and leaned against the wall, watching Sue's every move. Billy wheeled to my dad's bedside and parked. "Might start raining again."

I chewed the inside of my cheek. On any other day that would be a joke here.

Drew rested his head on his forearms and I nudged him until he picked it back up. "Are you going to be okay?"

He looked at me blankly. "How are you alright with all of this?"

I shrugged. "The alternative is a lot worse." The sound of the first raindrops hitting the window made me turn. Any hint of the sun was gone.

Minutes passed.

The rain was heavy and falling in sheets once again when I spotted movement outside. A shape was moving towards the parking lot, and that was all I could make out.

My eyes burned- I was sure death was coming. The pack had lost and here was the messenger.

Charlie was still asleep. I watched the rain crashing over the shadow and was thankful my dad would never know the truth.

"What's out there?" Sue asked. She ran her hand over my shoulder and followed my gaze out the window at the figure coming closer. As it drew closer and resolved out of the blur of the rain and darkness, it took a gentler shape. It lumbered over the soggy earth as if it was uncomfortable.

Vampires were never affected by the weather.

The figure waved.

"Jake!" I shook Sue's hand off and sprinted out of the room. I slipped on the wet floors of the lobby and crashed into the visitor's kiosk. Styrofoam cups and sugar flew off the table and onto the floor as I skidded through the double doors and out into the rain.

He was dripping wet. Soaked to the bone, bruised, steam rising from his head but smiling and so very, very alive.

"Sorry I didn't call." He said sheepishly.

"What?"

He dug in a pocket. "We had Sam's phone but it, uh… well, you can see." He held out a handful of splintered plastic and wire. "It was deemed collateral damage."

"Collateral damage." I repeated.

"Yeah. We figured that if that was the only thing we really lost, then that was ok-Hey!"

He caught me with a grunt. I was hugging him so hard that I squeezed the breath from him for a moment. Under the awning, there was no way to hide my tears in the rain, but it didn't matter anymore. "Oh my god, how?" I rubbed my face against his wet t-shirt. "You're here. You're here." I ran my hands over his chest and arms, patting him down, reassuring myself that he was all there, and in one piece. "My god, you're okay. Are you okay? Is everyone okay?"

By the time I finished babbling, the double doors opened again and Sue and Billy came out. Sue wrapped her hand around Jake's arm and looked up at him, thin-lipped and unable to speak.

"They'll be fine, Sue. In a few days, you'd never know anything happened. The Doc is looking after Seth."

She grimaced. "And who is watching Dr. Cullen?"

"Leah."

Sue stepped away with a nod and started dialing her phone. I moved to make room for Billy. "Jake, you're going to tell me everything… later. When you're ready." Jake got down on his knees and hugged his father with everything he had.

"I will. And the moral of the story should be to not have crazy long hair if you're flammable."

The doors opened again. "Aren't you all waiting for Chief Swan to wake up?"

"Um, yes?" I answered, wiping my face with my sleeve.

"Well you better hurry if you want to say hello before we start working on him."

…

"Yuck." Charlie said with eyes still closed. "Anyone have a mint?"

"Good morning sunshine." Billy teased.

"Go away. Or get me some coffee. You pick." Billy wheeled away to get a cup. My dad's eyes rolled open lazily. "Hey kiddo. You look tired."

"You look great, dad. How do you feel?"

"Like I was drugged and the transport from Seattle ran me over instead of driving me here, but I'll live. I think." He looked around, testing his eyes out. "Hey Jake."

"Hey Charlie."

My dad leaned his head forward unsteadily. "Anyone ever tell you you're supposed to put your clothes on after you shower?"

"So I've heard. Actually, I had to run an errand. Didn't have my raincoat handy, so…" He shrugged.

"Yeah." Drew said. "I needed him to get some … thing. For Bella."

"Oh." Charlie's eyes drooped closed. "I see."

Sue took a tray of coffee cups from Billy as he returned and passed one to everyone. "Here you go, Charlie." She set it on his side table and jiggled his shoulder. "Coffee, Charlie."

"Yes. Charlie needs coffee." He took it and smiled at Sue. "You're an angel." He drank and looked around the room. "So, anything interesting happen on the way down?"

Sue looked at Billy, who traded a brand new smile of secrecy with Drew. Jake was partway dry now and had an arm around me. We filled the small room to bursting.

"Nothing at all, Dad." I told him as Jake hugged me. Billy winked and Sue tucked her wet tissue away. "The drive was just … what you'd expect. Completely ordinary." Jake released me and I took my dad's free hand. "It was perfect."

* * *

Just the epilogue to go...


	28. Epilogue

Finally. Thank you, everyone. This has been wonderful, and a lot of fun.

* * *

.

Bella POV

.

The weather cooperated for once. If it hadn't, our hastily dashed off diplomas would have become mulch in the usual rain but since it was dry, Paul, Jared and I displayed our brand-new high school diplomas on the main table at the bonfire. They stood in a place of honor, right next to the brownies and homemade cookies, above the soda cooler.

As the sun shot orange and red over the beach, we laughed about the classes we finished just in time to make the cutoff date. Jake, Embry, and Quil would finish after the next semester.

Sam and Jared had a handyman service and were working their way through roofing jobs that week. Paul would be joining them and would take over the heavy jobs to free Sam up to do more electrical work. A private grant had been awarded for the construction of a new activity center, and had specified that Sam's budding new company handle major contracting work. The grant had been anonymous, but the announcement had been accompanied by an envelope sealed with red wax with nothing but a phone number inside.

The Cullens had made their apology—and restitution.

A second envelope arrived the same day, addressed to me and sealed the same way. The lab report didn't mean much to me but the accompanying note in Carlisle's graceful script explained his initial results. If vampires were death, I had received an inoculation through Edward's venom. He was planning more tests, but the basic message was clear: I was going to live about twice as long as the average human. I still couldn't believe that I might get to share my life, and even grow old with, instead of before, Jake.

The light dimmed and a few people started lighting the bonfires. They were cheerful and bright by the time it was dark, lighting the way to the party for the few people who had not yet arrived. Like Leah and Drew. He held her hand like he was escorting a princess in scuffed denim. Drew shooed a kid

away from one of the few folding chairs and dusted the sand off for her, then sat on the rock next to it. They were often seen talking quietly by themselves, sometimes serious, other times with Leah's laughter when he teased. Sue watched carefully, but never interfered.

Sam watched, too. The first time he tried to join one of their conversations, right after the big fight, Leah shot him a glare so full of warning that we joked that his hair had gotten singed. Now, a few weeks later, he just kept one eye on them and the other on his sweet Emily, who tugged his arm in the direction of the bonfire and sat him down with a plate. Sam didn't see it, but Emily mouthed the words _thank you_ to Leah as she patted Sam's back.

Seth, who had the faintest pale scar on his cheek now, took sodas to Leah and Drew and shook Drew's hand. Most of the pack made a point to greet him warmly. There weren't many who knew the secret; the imprints knew, but that just went with the territory. It was becoming clear that he loved Leah for herself, and that made him something special. The fact that Leah hadn't dropkicked him meant there was a future here, and she was going to embark on something most of them simply couldn't imagine.

I buried my toes in the cool sand and waited. My dad would be arriving soon and he said he had something special for me. Jake was driving our dads to the bonfire-informal graduation party and they were running late. That was normal, though. It was hard for my dad to get out the door on time on a good day, and if he was achier than usual, it could take much longer. My mother had come to help as soon as he returned home from rehab; they soon remembered some of the reasons why they divorced when she couldn't stand the walls around her and he found them covered in sheets of decorated tin.

I was surprised she stayed for two whole weeks. I owed Jake a batch of cookies over that bet.

The headlights made me squint as the car pulled up. I got up and clambered over the drift logs to meet them in the parking lot. The trunk opened and Jake unloaded the wheelchair and helped his dad into it. My dad slowly got out and, with his cane, walked gingerly a few paces to take the brownie I brought him.

"Hiya, kiddo. Jake's bringing more chairs."

"Good. How was therapy today?"

"Great. I have a surprise for you."

"Graduation present?"

He smiled nervously. "I hope so."

Charlie leaned his cane against the car and walked carefully to the drift logs. He set a foot on top of one of the smaller ones, shifted his weight, and stepped up like it was a stair, and cautiously set his other foot on the ground on the other side.

I jumped up. "Dad, that was great!"

"I hoped you'd like it. I couldn't get to town for a real present, so we'll go to Port Angeles next week and I'll get you whatever you want."

I hugged him gently. There were still sore spots in his ribcage. "I don't want anything."

"Don't lie, Bells." Jake said. "You need a laptop."

"No one _needs_ a laptop. I have a computer."

"You can't take it anywhere." My dad remarked. "And you'll need a case for it, too."

"If this is about helping you, Dad, then forget it. You aren't paying me for taking care of you."

He frowned. "Who said anything about paying you? You're going to need a laptop."

Jake popped his soda open. "Colleges don't use nearly as much paper anymore, and you get assignments by email now. Isn't that right, Jared?"

"Yep. The online courses are completely paperless."

"Who said anything about college?" I asked, confused. "What are you talking about?"

My dad pulled an envelope from his pocket and held it out to me, with a smile that managed to be a little sad and proud at the same time. It was from Peninsula College.

I snatched it away and ripped it open. I was accepted into a two-and-two program they had with the University of Washington. I screamed and jumped up and down.

For once, I got to know what it was like to just be an eighteen-year-old girl.

"Whoa, easy!" Jake grabbed me in a bear hug. "You did it. They only accept the best, and you did it."

We settled Billy into a spot by the fire and gave him and my dad a beer in celebration. Jake kept his arm around me as the night chill moved in. Billy took a drink and breathed in, preparing for his tale.

"The blessing of Taha Aki's magic has never left our land or our people. At many times in our history the spirit wolves have been called upon to protect the tribe."

That night, Billy told a new story, about an alliance between the Spirit Wolves and a band of peaceful Cold Ones, combining their forces against a murderous red-eyed horde. The mighty leaders of the pack fought the first wave of vicious attackers, blunting their strength and taking many injuries to make sure their Cold One partners would be able to finish the work.

"Finally, most of the enemy army was slain, there remained only their evil queen, locked in a death battle with one of the ally Cold Ones. The two were evenly matched and neither could gain advantage. It was the youngest and smallest of the pack, an unblooded boy, who saved the day.

"Although terribly wounded, the lad kept his head and remembered his duty to light the killing fires, the pyres which would put an end to the monsters so they could not rise again."

"Every word of it's true," Jake whispered softly as his dad continued. "And I promise you, the worst smell in the world is burning vampire hair." I smiled and tried not to remember what that day had been like.

Billy finished his tale to a rapt audience. "And so, the savage leader of the hostiles was thwarted by the youngest and smallest of the pack, who had never been in battle before."

I glanced over at Seth, who was pretending to be very interested in his plate, and I saw the briefest creasing of his forehead. Sam walked by to nudge him, and the frown softened into an indefinable recognition- the face of a challenge shared and overcome. They exchanged a nod and Sam walked on.

Jake's warmth seeped into my side and I grew drowsy and content. The cracks and sizzles from the fire grew louder in volume as a load of fresh wood was heaped on. The smoke rose and cut a hazy path upwards, carried inland from the sea breeze that chilled the air on this mid-summer night.

A kiss pressed to my forehead as I leaned into Jake. I looked up one more time to watch the sparks rise to dance in the column of smoke and swirl in the breeze before getting lost among the stars.

* * *

There. I fixed it. *drops the mic*

Thank you so much for reading. -sfiddy


End file.
